AN-Verse: Chronicles
by MarkMartinMagmaM3
Summary: (Co-Writing with IceBite) The A/N Verse has many people from the works of the two writers. However, this has lead to countless amounts of "Unique" situations that arise every now and then. Here is the collection of those events.
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

*Somewhere else, a place unlike the studio.*

*A camera turns on, seeing a man in one of those glass cages.*

*The man can be seen banging on the glass until it suddenly open up.*

*He falls forward due to the sudden opening and falls into a portal near the cage.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

*Camera turns on*

*The camera catches Kyle, Leon, Travis, Cait, Veronica, and Connor standing around. They are wearing the outfits belonging to the main characters seen in a particular 2D shoot em up series.*

Connor: "So, did Mark say when he was going to show up?"

Kyle: "He said he would show up in the next 5 minutes.

*The door leading into the room swings open so fast, the hinges end up flying off. Mark enters in shortly afterwards.*

*Mark is wearing that outfit from yesterday. It looks to be a dark grey vest, with a green vest with same color undershirt and pants. The shoes were in the same color. But what also stood out was the broken in red gloves and red bandanna that covered the top of his head.*

MarkMartinMagma: "Nice to see that everyone showed up. So, does anyone have any questions?"

Leon: "I got one. Why are we here wearing this stuff right now?"

MarkMartinMagma: "Good one...This "meeting" I called for is actually for the formation of a new group for the studio.

Veronica: "And what is the name of this new group, by the way?"

MarkMartinMagma: "The name is "Metal Slugs".

Cait: "What kind of name is that?"

MarkMartinMagma: "The name that fits the theme of the stuff you guys are wearing right now.

Travis: "You plan on explaining what this group is supposed to do?

MarkMartinMagma: "Yes, I will. In fact, I'll start now since we have some time left for me showing 4 minutes early."

*Mark begins explaining (and lying) about why the MS group was formed. He said it was a response to Ice forming that "Kamen Rider" group of his, which was planning to boot Veronica out of the studio. Naturally, everyone else but Kyle didn't believe what Mark was saying. That was when he pulled out the (fake) evidence and let it play out.*

*After that stopped, Mark elaborated that this meeting was meant to get everyone ready in case the KR group was going to attack. He finished talking and let the words sink in.*

MarkMartinMagma: *Looks around before saying, "Make sure to be read on a moment's notice...They could be planning to attacking us right now."*

*As if on cue, a voice rings out into the room*

* * *

IceBite: "MARKMARTINMAGMA!"

MarkMartinMagma: *Smiles as he says, "Just like that actually."

 ***Music Track: "We Are One, Space Marines Remix (Shorter Version)" by Triarii***

*Wall explodes into the room, from the wall marches...6 Kamen Riders: IceBite as Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, armed with the Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword; Emperor Mitchell as Kamen Rider Saga, armed with the Jacorder; Amaris as Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, armed with the Gan Gun Saber; Maribelle as Kamen Rider Kabuto, armed with the Kabuto Kunai Gun and a Bolganone Tome; Aria as Kamen Rider Wiseman, armed with the Hamel Cane and a Thoron Tome; and Chrom as Kamen Rider Ixa, armed with both Falchion and Ixa Calibur*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "It's time to pay for your crimes, Triple-M…"

Kamen Rider Saga: "And there are plenty…"

Kamen Rider Ixa: "So, we've united to put a stop to them...ONCE AND FOR ALL! Now…"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "This is my proclamation as king, rejoice!"

Kamen Rider Saga: "This is the final judgment from the king: Death!"

Kamen Rider Ghost: "I believe in myself!"

Kamen Rider Kabuto: "I am Justice!"

Kamen Rider Ixa: "Please! Return the life you took to God!"

Kamen Rider Wiseman: "..." *remains silent, but seems to occasionally look at Kyle*

 ***End Track***

MarkMartinMagma: *Claps his hands a few times, before dryly saying, "Well… Congratulations, "Ice Riders". You just broke a part of studio property. You know what that means? It means you gotta pay the price for it."

Leon: "So, unless you plan on fixing the wall…"

Travis: "You just got yourself into a fight…"

Cait: "That you will lose…"

Veronica: "While we have the advantage…

Connor: "So, you better surrender…

Kyle: *Stares at Wiseman with the meanest glare he could give as before finishing with, "Before the "METAL SLUGS" shut down your group for good!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Not a chance!" *points at Triple-M* "He has a LOT to answer for: not the least of which…" *looks briefly at Wiseman then back at the Metal Slugs* "...Lying about a friend of mine, and making her miserable…" *lowers his hand* "Add onto the other conflicts and crimes, that whole throwing people thing for unreasonable reasons, or in retaliation for other peoples' retaliation… … ...It ends NOW!"

Kamen Rider Ixa: "Not to mention you attacked me with little to no provocation. Normally, I would be willing to let it slide, considering it was an intentionally-non-lethal strike...but after the other stuff you've done…You MUST pay for it…"

MarkMartinMagma: "I'm lying? Don't kid yourself, Ice. You plan on giving Veronica the boot, and you had the foolish idea of talking Aria into to convince Kyle to help out. Am I right guys?"

Veronica: "The evidence he showed us is all the proof I need."

Kyle: *Stares at Wiseman for the last time, this time saying, "Mark is right... And I'm not going to let that happen… even if it means I have to fight you, Aria."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "... … ...What in Slaane-*CENSORED*-nus are you TALKING ABOUT?! I've barely ever INTERACTED with Veronica more than… … ...never. Why the ever living Sla-*CENSORED*-ck would I want to give her the boot?!"

MarkMartinMagma: *Pulls out the audio device, waving it around for a quick second saying, "This little thing here says otherwise, Ice."*

*Mark then pockets the device away before pulling out a small cube with a big red button on it.*

*He presses the button and the studio changes into a giant wide open field, with the sun high in the sky.*

* * *

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *Deadpans* "We have a guy who possesses Warhammer 40K Tech, people from no less than 2 Fantasy Worlds, people from a post-apocalyptic wasteland whose technology is so schizophrenic that it can't decide if it's MORE advanced or LESS advanced than that of our home world, AND we have not just your guys' combat gear, but no less than 4 Kamen Rider Series' Transformation Gear and/or Creatures… … ...and it doesn't cross your mind that some bastard might have spliced together multiple conversations or, I don't know, REPLICATED others' voices to be able to fake conversations?"

Ophelia: *Appears on the edge of the arena in a computer terminal* "He's right: I could do such functions in my stand-by cycle…"

MarkMartinMagma: *Deadpans as well saying, "Says the man who just added a bit more to the padding we didn't need at this point. Now, just to speed this along, this arena is under Smash Bros Rules. That means we can't kill each other in here, but we can launch each other like pinballs hitting bumpers in a pinball machine. Here, I'll demonstrate."*

*Before anyone could even react, Mark smashed Dark Kiva with a haymaker so powerful, the collision resulted in an explosion that sent a few balls of fire to fly out. The Kamen Riders near Dark Kiva dodged the fireballs as they hit the ground*

*Dark Kiva gets sent back a few feet, still standing up as the smoke clears.

MarkMartinMagma: "Let the fight begin."

 **Start Music Track: Metal Slug 5 OST: Final Attack**

Dark Kiva brandishes the Zanvat sword, and charges, while Saga goes for Connor with the Jacorder.

Connor pulls out a rifle, pulling the trigger. A small RC car bomb lands on the ground and rockets toward Saga. Before it could reach him, Saga turned the Jacorder to Bute Mode, and uses it to pull himself out of the way.

A few more RC bombs get fired before Connor summons one of the explosive barrels and chucks it at Saga. Saga manages to dodge the bombs, but the barrel slams into him head-on.

The barrel explodes as the focus changes to a different part of the fight.

* * *

Cait is swinging her Super Sledge hammer, trying to hit Kabuto, who was having difficulty maintaining Clock Up this long, and dodging repeatedly. Cait manages to land a hit with the hammer, sending Kabuto to the ground.

With Kabuto down, Cait pulls out her rifle and aims at Ixa, who was attacking Leon as he tried to pull out his own rifle. When Cait pulls the trigger, a flashing laser beam shoots out and hits Ixa, allowing Leon to kick Ixa back a few feet.

Leon took the opportunity to get his rifle out and pull the trigger. A large quantity of machine gun bullets spray out of the gun, but Ixa recovered quick enough to roll out of the way.

As Cait lines up her rifle on Ixa again, a series of high-intensity ion beam blasts lance at her. Cait, not expecting that, ends up missing Ixa when she pulled the trigger. After recovering and focusing on the direction she was hit, Cait ends up blocking a attack from Kabuto using her rifle as a shield.

While those two were busy, a shotgun blast sends Kabuto down to the ground one more time. Cait stops to see that Travis was the one intervened. But then Cait pushed Travis out of the way as Ghost slashed Cait with the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode.

Just as Ghost was going to strike one more time, a quick bash from the butt of Travis' rifle aimed at Ghost's head interrupted the attack. The hit stunned Ghost for a bit, giving Travis a moment to throw his gun down and land a solid left hook on Ghost.

The punches continued until Travis felt two sets of feet using his back as a platform. He saw Cait in the air as she punched Ghost with a strong jab as she fell to the ground.

Ghost ended up falling on her back after the hit connected. Taking advantage of that moment, Travis helped Cait get back on her feet.

* * *

The focuses changes again as it cuts to Kyle and Wiseman. Instead of fighting, they stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

This goes on for a bit until Kyle barely hears the sound of someone crying. He listens in and notices that it's coming from Wiseman. The sound starts getting to him, making him shed a few tears as he accepted the fact he had to fight. Wiping the tears away, he channels his anger as he pulls out his dual machine guns.

Kyle held down the triggers and the guns start firing off. The kick of the guns actually make him slide back a bit, but he keeps himself steady as he fires.

Wiseman, unable to bring herself to fight Kyle, just did her best to avoid the shots, before briefly going for her rings...before freezing, and just going back to evading and trying to strike with the Hamel Cane.

Kyle stopped firing at Wiseman and used the kick of the guns to help dodge any of Wiseman's attacks with the cane. After dodging one attack that was aimed at one of his arms, Kyle went on the offensive by activating the knives in the front his shoes.

With the knives out, Kyle tried to land a hit on Wiseman, but due to his inexperience in using that odd weapon, Wiseman easily dodged each attack.

However, shortly after, Wiseman… … ...ran off, behind the damaged wall. Kyle followed along, stopping on the opposite side, with his guns ready to go…only to find that Wiseman...had de-henshined, and that Aria was now sitting against the damaged wall, curled up, outright sobbing into her knees.

Kyle… stood there for a bit, before... he threw the guns in his hands behind him. He also got the knives to retract. Then he sat down near Aria. Struggling to maintain his composure and failing at that regard…Kyle started sobbing as well, instead into his hands as he covered his eyes.

Eventually, the two looked at each other, still tearful. They told the other that they lost the will to fight. What followed was another set of sobbing from the both of them after they stopped talking.

* * *

Yet again, the focuses changes. Mark is blocking any attacks that come from Dark Kiva. The Bat-themed Kamen Rider pressed his attack, the Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword, his weapon being used to cut through the opposition.

While Mark lost his focus to continue blocking the sword, Dark Kiva managed to land a few slashes on him, making Mark drop his rifle he was using to block. Mark responded with performing one of those leg sweeps, almost knocking Dark Kiva to the ground.

However, it only got him down on one knee. Using that as a moment to attack, Mark tried to kick Dark Kiva in the head. This didn't work as Dark Kiva grabbed Mark's leg and forced him to tumble.

Getting back on his feet, Dark Kiva was going to strike Mark with the sword. It never connected on Mark, because it instead hitted a metal gauntlet with some odd speakers on it.

A haymaker landed on Dark Kiva and as he saw Veronica, that same gauntlet hit him dead on in the torso. The impact and sonic waves coming the speakers made him fall forward after being sent back a few feet.

Mark picked up his rifle and waited for the right moment to pull the trigger. Dark Kiva recovered, this time charging at Mark with the sword. Mark pulled the trigger and a plume of pure fire shot out of the gun.

The plume of fire missed Dark Kiva, but it did not miss his sword. The heat of the fire made the sword extremely hot, causing Dark Kiva to drop it due to the pain. Mark quickly looked at Veronica and signaled her to attack with him.

The two bolted towards Dark Kiva, with Veronica hitting Dark Kiva first with the Displacer gauntlet, followed by Mark with his explosive haymaker. The combined attacks knocked Dark Kiva into the air, making him land on his back and groaning in pain.

* * *

Taking a moment to locate his sword and kicking it further away from Dark Kiva, Mark stopped to say something that was on his mind.

"Seems like we win, Ice. You plan on giving up, or do you still have a will to fight, knowing that you won't win?"

?: "Fairly presumptuous, aren't we, MarkMartinMagma?"

*A flicker and flash of psionic energy appears in the middle of the arena, and from it steps…*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Venat?!"

Venat: "You assume victory too quickly, Mark...and it will be your downfall…"

Mark: "No, I won. And to make sure it stays that way…"

*Mark pulls out his handgun and fires off many rounds at Venat.*

Venat: "Petulant child!" *swings his lower arms and creates a psionic shockwave that knocks away the bullets* "You are trying to destroy a force that may never die. A hope that can never be extinguished. After all...even if there is no God or Buddha...There IS Kamen Rider!"

 ***Music Track: "Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Episode OST Track 38" - 0:40-1:03 - Looping***

Venat: *pulls out a thin brown box, with the symbol of a golden bird on it; Pulls his lower pair of arms into his robes, then points the box towards a nearby mirror...and a golden belt, with a kind of slot for a buckle, appears around where his waist should be*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Saga: "Wait...THAT'S-"

Venat: "HEN...SHIN!" *Affixes the box into the slot, before bringing his right arm up to clench his fist and hold it over the left side of his chest, while he held his left arm out as though it were holding a staff of some kind… … ...before 3 black images appeared, merging over him, forming...a suit of gold and brown armor with a black undersuit; feather-like pauldrons, and a serious bird motif. The staff that was now clenched in his left hand also held a similar bird-like motif.*

Kamen Rider Odin: "Kamen Riders bring hope to the world...and Hope...Doesn't Ride Alone!" *lunges into the fray*

MarkMartinMagma: *dryly says, "If you are done quoting whatever reference you are making, let's get back to fighting, "Feather Rider"."

Kamen Rider Odin: *glares silently at MarkMartinMagma...before drawing a card from his Advent Deck and inserting it into the cavity exposed by the now-open wings of his staff*

Odin's V-Buckle: "ADVENT!"

*Loud screech of a large bird*

*Mark looks to the side and sees a mirror, with a large, golden, mechanical bird flying at him in it. He whirls around to face it...only to see nothing there… … ...then feeling something slam him from behind as Goldphoenix emerges from the Mirror World, coming to a stop above and behind Odin; Odin then draws a new card, this one depicting a clock, and applying it to the same cavity, once more devoid of a card*

Odin's V-Buckle: "TIME VENT!"

*Everyone notices as time seems to revert and reverse...until everyone (notably the riders) is in the same condition they were at the start of the fight, albeit with all their memories of the first round.*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *smugly* "Looks like the tide has turned! ROUND 2, MOTHERFUCKER!" *lunges to recover his sword*

 ***End Track***

* * *

 ***Music Track: "Ranbu Escalation" by Gaku Sano & Yutaka Kobayashi***

The Metal Slugs start attacking again. Cait, Leon, and Travis band together to focus on one Kamen Rider at a time and pick them off before changing their focus to the next one.

They all aim their weapons at Kabuto and Cait and Leon started firing. Kabuto, recovered from earlier, was able to clock up again, but just after she dodges…

Kamen Rider Odin: "Kabuto! Make use of this! The Zecter knows how to use it!" *tosses Kabuto something that looks like a switch*

Kamen Rider Kabuto: *Catches the switch, stares at it…* "...Hyper Zecter? Uhm, very well…" *Affixes it to the left of the belt* "...Hyper Cast Off!" *flips the Hyper Zecter*

Kabuto Zecter: "HYPER CAST OFF!"

The 3 Metal Slugs were surprised, and reacted accordingly, getting a bad feeling...

Cait: "What is going on?

Leon: "I don't like the feeling I'm getting…"

Travis: " Why am I getting the idea that we should probably be running away right about now…"

Kamen Rider Kabuto: *Armor changes: a portion of the red turns silver, areas on the shoulder and torso bulk up, and the horn grows in size*

Kabuto Zecter: "CHANGE: HYPER BEETLE!"

Leon: "I knew it…"

Travis: "We can still win. Cait, why don't you deal with the other two. Me and Leon can take it from here."

Cait: "Fine, just make sure you back me up when you are done."

*Cait quickly pulls out her Super Sledge and bolts off to follow the order Travis gave.*

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: "Well, what do we have here? Let us see what this can do...Hyper Clock Up!" *brushes the Hyper Zecter on her hip*

Kabuto Zecter: "HYPER CLOCK UP!"

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: *Multiple parts of the armor open, creating stabilizer fins on the arms and legs, opening up something on the chest, and creating a set of wings made of energy extending from 2 panels on the back*

Leon: "You plan on doing something yet?"

Travis: "Or are you just going to stand there?"

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: *disappears in a green flash of electricity and light…"

*2 seconds prior*

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: *...Before reappearing the same way...standing next to the fallen body of a defeated Travis*

Leon: "WHAT THE…?"

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: "Ah, so it makes me so fast, it warps Time itself… … …" *says in a slightly malevolent tone, while staring at Leon* "Fascinating…" *sword-like device teleports into her hand* "...Well, well, well...now isn't this a surprise…"

Leon: *Pushes a button on his Pipboy as he says, "Try to WARP past this!"

Leon aims his rifle at the sword, as he fires specifically at the sword.

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: *Raises the sword and deflects the attack*

Leon continues to fire before he realizes that he ain't making any progress. He quickly turns around and bolts to catch up with Cait.

* * *

As Leon sprints away, he makes sure to keep his eyes out, looking for Cait. As he scanned the area, he got a feeling he was about to get hit by something. Following his gut, Leon quickly spun around and punched Ixa, who was just about to strike him.

Leon quickly yelled for help, hoping Cait would show up if she was nearby. Unfortunately, Cait never showed up.

However, someone else was already at work.

Kamen Rider Odin: "IXA! Take this, and unleash your full power!" *tosses what looks like a cellphone*

Kamen Rider Ixa: *catches it* "Huh? What is thi-...Ixariser? Very well...let's see…" *presses 3 buttons on the phone*

*1-9-3*

IXA System: "R-I-S-I-N-G!"

Kamen Rider Ixa: *Presses one more button...and his armor 'opens up' like Kabuto's did when about to 'Cast Off'. The armor casts off, revealing blue armor under it, with the helmet's horns changed in their positioning.*

Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form: "What is this?!"

Leon: "Ah… great another one…Well…Now is the time to use this."

He uses his Pipboy to bring out his Shishkabob from storage, making sure the blade is on fire. He stares at Ixa, waiting for him to make the first move.

Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form: "Hmmm?" *Looks at the Ixariser...before pressing a button*

*2*

IXA System: "B-L-I-Z-Z-A-R-D M-O-D-E!"

Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form: *fires multiple blizzard bullets, putting out the fire on the Shishkabob and freezing it solid...as well as freezing Leon to the spot* "Hmmm...maybe there is something to these 'guns' after all…"

* * *

Cait was by herself as she continued to look out for the enemy. As she waited, she spun her Super Sledge around in her hands, making sure the jet was not facing any part of her body.

Then she heard something make some noise, just outside of her vision. Much like Leon, she went with her gut and decided to act.

However, unlike Leon, she actually threw her weapon at the direction she heard the noise come from.

Kamen Rider Ghost: "GAH!"

The fast moving Super Sledge managed to hit Ghost, but failed to do anything but bounce off the armor. Cait followed up by pulling out her rifle, aiming it straight at Ghost.

Goldphoenix: *flies past, ramming Cait, before dropping something off in Ghost's hands...a T-shaped Eyecon*

Kamen Rider Ghost: *Looks up at Cait, then at the Eyecon, then back and forth...before taking out the Ore Eyecon, activating it (revealing the symbol of Infinity in it) and putting the new one in...

Ghost Driver: "Mugen Shinka! Eye! "Bat-chi-ri-minā↓...Bat-chi-ri-minā↑! (Repeats)""

Cait didn't care about what she was hearing. She focused on Ghost, with her finger on the trigger, getting ready to fire.

Ghost Driver: "Cho Kaigan: Mugen! Keep Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Gotta! Ghost!"

*The new, white colored Parka Ghost flies around the different looking sparkling-white undersuit, circling Ghost, spreading downy feathers as it went...before finally setting on Ghost's shoulders, revealing a nearly-pure white, sparkling form, with a visor over the black mask and orange eyes (an inversion of Ore's Mask's color scheme), and a rainbow horn protruding from said visor.*

Cait's patience ended up wearing out, so she pulled the trigger and held it down as hard as she could. The laser actually changed from being small to actually getting a lot wider. This also affected Cait, as her hair started moving around due to the energy flowing out from the gun.

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: *Tanked the laser without so much as a scratch*

Cait's grin started getting more and more angry, unaware that the laser was not doing anything. Eventually, the gun stopped firing and Cait threw the rifle at Ghost.

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: *Wasn't affected, beyond curiously looking down at her hands* "This form… … ...it's...tough…"

Cait, still in anger, quickly boasted, "If it takes wearing that armor to be tough, then you don't know how tough I AM!"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: "Then let's see how tough you REALLY are!" *summons the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Form from the Ghost Driver* "Human Potential...is Infinite!" *pulls the handle on the Ghost Driver, causing the Gan Gun Saber to light up*

Ghost Driver: "Inochi Dai Kaigan: Yorokobi Stream!"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: *Swings the Gan Gun Saber, creating a massive, bright beam of gold energy that sweeps across the field between Ghost Mugen and Cait, slamming into her, sending her to the ground (and briefly leaving the image of the symbol of infinity in its wake before fading); looks down at her defeated foe...before turning towards Saga fighting Connor…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Veronica: *attempts to get back to Mark, but Odin gets in her way*

Kamen Rider Odin: "Your battle is with me…"

Veronica: *Snarls and attempts to punch him with her Displacer Glove*

Kamen Rider Odin: *Pulls out a card with some kind of shield and places it in his staff*

Odin's V-Buckle: "GUARD VENT!" *A shield flashes into existence, fully protecting from Veronica's attack*

Kamen Rider Odin: *Inserts another card, this one with a clawed hand, into the staff*

Odin's V-Buckle: "STEAL VENT!" *Veronica's Displacer Glove disappears from her hand...and reappears in Odin's*

Kamen Rider Odin: "It is time I ended this fight…" *Draws ANOTHER card, this one with crossed swords on it, and inserts it into the staff*

Odin's V-Buckle: "SWORD VENT!" *Swords flash into existence and come into his hands, while he levitates stiffly up, flipping upside down and then tilting his front up*

Veronica: *Shocked by the sheer ludicrousness of the physics-defying bullshit this attack allowed him to do...not noticing that Odin's swords were going to hit her…*

Kamen Rider Odin: *...Until they did, knocking Veronica to the ground, and out of the fight* *Sighs* "Two more to go…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Connor and Saga...**

*Connor's and Saga's fight repeats like it did before: Connor sending RC Bombs at Saga, and Saga evading...only for Connor to finally pick up a barrel, and chuck it quickly, too fast for Saga to evade… … ...only for a shot to ring out, destroying the barrel right in front of Connor, distracting him enough to allow Saga to strike him a few times before backing off. Both turn to see who intervened…*

Kamen Rider Saga: "Ghost, you made it! And Mugen Damashii...it looks good on you…"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: "Uhm...well...thank you…"

Connor: "We're fighting: no flirting!" *throws another barrel*

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: *counters with Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode* "Then we'll finish you!" *Gan Gun Saber turns to Nitouryu Mode; Pulls the handle on the Ghost Driver*

Ghost Driver: "Inochi Dai-Kaigan: Ikari Slash!"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: *charges at Connor, before repeated slashing him with the dual blades as they charged up energy, before pressing the trigger on the main blade's handle, cutting and expelling the charge with that last direct hit, knocking Connor out of the fight*

Kamen Rider Saga: "...Wow…"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: "Let's keep moving: no time to lose!"

Kamen Rider Saga: *shakes his head clear, before nodding* "Right!"

 ***End Track***

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Kyle and Aria finally left the ruined wall, making their way across the arena. They stopped as they saw Mark fighting off Dark Kiva. The attack Dark Kiva landed on Mark sent him skidding across the ground, as he stops near Kyle and Aria.

Mark got back up, before turning his attention to Kyle and Aria, seeing that they ain't fighting each other.

MarkMartinMagma: "She's not on our team and you ain't on hers, so unless you plan on waiting for me to do it for you, I suggest you go back to work."

Kyle: "No, I'm not doing that. I told you before I didn't want to fight her. And she felt the same way. So, I say it again… I'm not fighting her!"

MarkMartinMagma: "Then maybe hearing this again will change your mind."

He throws the audio device towards Kyle, letting it play again.

The device plays its audio again… except Kyle made sure to let the entire thing playout. What they heard after the part where Aria and Ice are done talking, they hear Mark's voice.

"Note to self. Make sure to stop the audio before this point here to make sure the lie works. If this fails, make sure to create another fake recording that does a better job. Okay, end note."

 ***Music Track: "Missing Piece" by Kamen Rider Girls***

Kyle… just… … took a very deep breath. He tried to remain calm… but his face was showing that it wasn't working. Aria actually started backing away a bit as his fists started shaking out of control.

Mark turned back to see Kyle acting that way, initially saying, "Good, now channel that anger and use to strike your enemy."

Kyle did as he said, except instead of attacking Aria, he directing his fist straight into Mark's face. The pain made Mark retaliate by kicking Kyle hard in the gut, forcing him to end up on his knees in pain.

Mark changed his attention to Aria saying, "I'll be back to take care of you after I handle Ice. Make sure you are ready, cause it's going to hurt."

Mark quickly charged towards Dark Kiva, leaving Aria and Kyle by themselves. Aria actually made sure to check on Kyle. He coughed a bit before the pain flared up. His voice was a bit weak, but he still managed to talk.

Kyle: "Aria...I need you to do me… a favor."

Aria: "What is it?"

Kyle: "I want… you… to go teach… Mark a lesson… for me and you. That… lying son of a gun… tricked me into joining his group… and expected I… would fight you and win..." He collapsed, ending his words before he could finish.

Aria: *clenches fist* *teary-eyed* "...I will…"

*One of Aria's tears falls onto her clenched fist...resulting in it turning into a glowing light...before fading to reveal a new Ring: a diamond-looking one with the form of a helmet of some kind… … ...The Infinity Style Ring, modified to fit Wiseman…*

Aria: *looks at the ring with wide eyes...before activating her Driver-*

White Wizard Driver: "DRIVER ON, NOW!"

Aria: *...And she sets up the Driver…*

White Wizard Driver: "SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" (Repeats)

Aria: "...HENSHIN!" *Scans the new ring*

White Wizard Driver: "ALMIGHTY, NOW! HIKARI! YAMI! KIBŌ! ZETSUBŌ! FAINARUAWĀ!"

A/N-ception: ALMIGHTY, NOW! LIGHT! DARKNESS! HOPE! DESPAIR! FINAL HOUR!

 **(Missing Piece - 0:58)**

*A sparkling white magic circle rises up out of the ground, with a similarly-colored image of the Carbuncle Phantom floats around Aria, the magic circle covering Aria with crystal as it goes...however, this crystal soon explodes, revealing Aria's new armor. The new armor resembles her original suit, but now possesses a gemstone cuirass and pauldrons seemingly made of diamond (but MUCH tougher); her mask is now the same color and has 2 stubby horns in the front, much like the crown of them in Wizard's Infinity Style; the Carbuncle Phantom Image flies into her hand, turning into a weapon: the Excalinata, a weapon much like Gan Gun Saber when it's in Naginata mode*

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "I have risen above despair...it is time for me to fight back!" *scans the Explosion Ring*

White Wizard Driver: "EXPLOSION! NOW!"

*An explosion blasts Mark in the face, knocking him backwards.*

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: *Scans the Gravity Ring*

White Wizard Driver: "YES! GRAVITY, UNDERSTAND?!"

MarkMartinMagma: *Gets trapped in a gravity well and lifted up into the air...before being thrown aside*

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: *scans repeatedly*

White Wizard Driver: "EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! YES! THUNDER, UNDERSTAND?!"

*Mark gets caught in a series of explosions, before a bolt of Thunder strikes him*

MarkMartinMagma: "Gah!...I knew...I should have...attacked you...sooner...still...Is that the...best...you've got?!"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "I'm just getting started!" *scans another ring*

White Wizard Driver: "FLEXIBLE, NOW!"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: *Sticks fingers in the resulting Magic Circle...resulting in 5 tentacles coming from the other end, whipping and battering Triple-M repeatedly; soon ends the barrage and adds a new ring, which she scans*

White Wizard Driver: "DUPE, NOW!"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: *4 clones of her are made, who all surround MarkMartinMagma, before repeatedly scanning rings*

White Wizard Driver (x5): "EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! EXPLOSION! NOW! YES! THUNDER, UNDERSTAND?! YES! SPECIAL, UNDERSTAND?!"

*The same scenario as before occurs, only with 5x as much carnage, and fire added in*

*Once the explosion, thunder, and fire clears, the Riders all close in on Triple-M, surrounding him.*

MarkMartinMagma: *Get's up, shakily. Looks around to see every rider surround him, except he seems to be sporting a smug grin, despite his situation.*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "So what was that about 'I have lost'?"

MarkMartinMagma: "You...really...think...it's...over? I...am...still...here!"

Kamen Rider Odin: "But you are weak! Riders! This is our chance! We must hit him NOW!"

Other Kamen Riders: "RIGHT!"

*As this occurs, 3 more figures enter the battlefield, approaching Kabuto Hyper: a dragonfly-like, wasp-like, and scorpion-like (the former 2, through flying, the last one, by burrowing into the arena). These were the remaining Zecters, and while no one had their transformation gear, they DID serve a purpose…as they attached to the Perfect Zecter in Kabuto Hyper's hands*

Sagark: *Blows the Wake Up Fuestle before the Jacorder is inserted* "WAKE UP!"

Kamen Rider Saga: "Your end has come! SNAKING DEATH-BREAK!" *Jacorder generates a Red Kiva Symbol overhead; Lashes out with his Jacorder in Bute Form. He wraps the Bute around Triple-M before jumping and backflipping through the Kiva Symbol, while lifting Triple-M into the air. As the other Riders struck the target, he brought his fingers down on the Jacorder, swiping them along the weapon…*

Odin's V-Buckle: *Scans Final Vent Card* "FINAL VENT!"

Kamen Rider Odin: "Time to end this folly! ENDLESS CHAOS!" *Goldphoenix picks up Odin, and lifts him into the air, before throwing him at Triple-M, Odin dropping into a Drop Kick stance*

Kivat the 2nd: *Blows the Dark Wake Up Fuestle* "WAKE UP TWO!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Your sentence will be carried out! KING'S BURST END!" *He drops into a pose, bowing slightly, arms out to the sides, before slowly crossing them in front of him, raising his head when they were in front of him. Then, with a tap of his foot, he leapt into the air, towards a green Kiva Symbol. Once he reached it, green energy blades formed on his feet and he fell into a Drop Kick stances, falling towards Triple-M.*

White Wizard Driver: *Scans Kick Strike Wizard Ring* "YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?!"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU! ALMIGHTY STRIKE!" *She dropped into a stance, before running forward, leaping, and unleashing a Flying Front Kick at Triple-M.*

Perfect Zecter: *Buttons pressed in sequence* "KABUTO POWER, THEBEE POWER, DRAKE POWER, SASWORD POWER! ALL ZECTER COMBINE: MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!"

Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form: "IT IS TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE! MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!" *The blade

of the Perfect Zecter seems to grow due to the energy on it, as Kabuto Hyper closes on Triple-M and swings*

IXA System: "I-X-A R-I-S-E-R: R-I-S-E U-P!"

Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form: "YOUR END HAS COME! FINAL RISING BLAST!" *The IXA Riser begins charging up...before firing a massive overcharged beam at Triple-M, which knocks him backwards with the recoil, but he rights himself and launches himself off a wall to launch a flying kick at Triple-M…*

Ghost Driver: "CHO! DAI KAIGAN! MUGEN! GOD OMEGA DRIVE!"

Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii: "HUMAN POTENTIAL...IS INFINITE! GOD OMEGA DRIVE!" *Raises into the air, with a sparkling barrier surrounding her...before launching a Flying Side Kick at Triple-M*

Mark hung there, still with that grin of his. The attacks that were going to hit him were going to make that smug smile go away.

The attacks collided, with Triple-M at the Epicenter of the following explosion...

 ***End Track***

* * *

*Off to the side*

Henry: *sitting in a lawn chair, eating popcorn* "This is SO MUCH better than that 'cable' stuff!"

Lucina: "Once you get past our friends and family almost losing, then I guess it was…"

Brady: "You gonna share some of that?"

Henry: *laughs before pouring some popcorn into another bowl and passing it to Brady*

Lucina: "... … …" *pouts* "Could I have some too?"

* * *

*Back with the fighters*

Time passed quickly after that. The remaining members of the Metal Slugs slowly made their way to the middle of the arena. Travis was carrying Leon, who was still shivering, due to his time being in a block of ice. Cait was doing the same with Veronica and the two pairs eventually met up.

They continued onward until they all saw Connor helping Kyle to his feet ahead of them. Kyle spotted his comrades and looked at all of them...Everyone was exhausted and their will to fight was basically non-existent at this point.

The Kamen Riders showed up and when the Metal Slugs saw them, the Slugs immediately spoke up saying that they were surrendering. With that taken care of, everyone moved to see what happened to Triple-M.

Shortly after locating the man in question, who was at the bottom of a decent sized crater, Kyle spoke up, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"Well...You did it. You got the fight to end… but not before getting your punishment from all of the bad karma you accumulate leading to this point. When I saw Aria… finishing up whatever she was doing when she was beating you to a pulp… I was glad I woke up to see it. Then came the finale that left you down there in that crater. So, after all the pain and manipulation you caused on all of us and yourself… Do you feel like it was worth it?"

Mark just breathed for a while until he gave his response.

"No, it wasn't worth it… Because it's not over...I still have the drive to fight."

Despite everything that happened to him, he slowly picked himself off the ground and stood up. The man just took one more breath and cracked his knuckles.

Then out of the blue… a portal opens up above in the air near the group and a man falls out of the portal.

The guy falls for a bit before his upper half of the body ends up embedded into the ground when he landed.

His voice was able to heard despite being underground, except no one could tell if it belong to someone they knew due how muffled it was.

?: "HEY! I NEED SOME HELP! I CAN'T GET MYSELF OUT, SO SOMEBODY HELP!"

Connor decided to be the one to help. He let Travis be the one to keep Kyle on his feet, before he yanked the fellow asking for help out of the ground.

When the guy dusted himself off and stood up to thank Connor, everyone noticed who he was… and it just baffled them.

"Seriously, thanks for helping me out, Connor… Why are you staring at me like that?" The guy turned around to see everyone else doing the same thing.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "What...the ever-living...SLA-*CENSORED*-NUS IS GOING ON?!"

The guy responded with, "A impostor got into the studio. He's currently trying to be MarkMartinMagma...But it's over…The real "M3" is back."

The real Mark asked Veronica for her rifle, which after a bit of hesitation, she did. He took the rifle and quickly move closer to the crater and aim it the imposter.

M3 just said, "Hi. Your agent called and told me to tell you are scheduled to take a trip on a rocket. HERE'S THE ROCKET!"

The trigger was pulled and instead of a normal missile warhead that M3 expected, something else came out. It was a lawn chair that had a rocket engine attached to it and it flew towards the fake Triple-M and exploded as it hit him.

When the smoke cleared, the impostor was twitching until a robotic voice came out of him saying, "Deactivating Camo Mode."

The imposter changed into two small robots, with one of them standing on top of the other. The robots themselves look like they came out of a old Sci-fi movie and their design was to be as square as possible.

The one on top fell and took the other one down as well. They both said something which was, "Unit Repair Start. Access to Removal Setup Granted. Please Enter Code."

Before anyone could even do anything, Connor immediately blurted out, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Select, Start."

And then the robots woke up, but before they did anything, the two suddenly rocketed up into the sky, going higher and higher until no one could see them.

* * *

M3 turned around and said, "So, what did I miss while I was gone?" as he saw the Kamen Riders and Metal Slugs staring at him, unaware of what they went through.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Short answer: Kamen Rider/Metal Slug War…"

M3: "And was the impostor the main factor in making it happen?"

All Kamen Riders (except Odin): "YUP!"

Kamen Rider Odin: "Indeed."

M3: "Hmm… ... … Oh. I forgot to explain what happened to me. You guys want to know?"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *shrugs* "Might as well…"

M3: "Okay…This is going to take some time, but I'll explain as much as I can…"

M3 explained that when he and Connor ran into Rootmars in space, they crashed into his ship. As it turns out, they both got captured. M3 was thrown into a glass cell, while Connor had his memory manipulated to forget that M3 was in a cage. The two robots, which were in the room as well, took M3's place as they disguised themselves as him. After that, M3 was stuck in there until the cage opened and he fell into the portal that took him back to the studio.

When he got done, everyone remained silent.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *sighs* "...So now I can never call the Inquisition on you since Fake-You did something to label you an 'avoid at all costs' target…"

M3: "Good for me I guess… I was worried about them when I was stuck in that cage. You know... I learned something important after getting through this situation I was in..."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "And that would be…"

M3: "That I need to install every anti A.I defense weapon I can buy and place it around the studio...

Ophelia: "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" *displays a frowny face on the nearby terminal*

M3: *Laughs for a second before getting serious as he says, "No need to worry, Ophelia. I'm just joking. No… what I really learned is that I need to stop with all of the dumb hijinks I do. Speaking of which… Ice. I'm really sorry about that joyride with the jet engine… I promise I won't do something like that ever again."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "...I'll hold you to that...because I got more frightening things to call upon than the Inquisition if you DO…"

M3: "They will be sent directly to me and I'll have to deal with WHATEVER happens. But like I said, I will avoid doing stuff like that."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "And like I said, I will hold you to that…"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "By the way… … ...I just realized something...for the last...I don't know, month or so, we've kinda been doing our own thing… … …"

Kyle: "Yeah, we really have. Why did you bring it up?

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "Well...I was thinking… … ...weren't we supposed to be here to talk to the readers about the chapters for the stories?"

Everyone Else: ? ... … … …! "HOLY SHIT!" *everyone (except Wiseman Almighty and Kyle) starts panicking*

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: *sighs and shakes her head* "It's a sad day when the amnesiac is one of the level-headed ones…"

Kyle: "Especially when the two guys in charge should be focusing on acting like that instead… of forming groups based on characters from different series and making references that they know, while the audience has no idea what they are talking about."

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "Indeed…"

Kyle: "Uh… Aria, you… are still in "Karma Rider" form. You may want to change back to normal…"

Kamen Rider Wiseman Almighty Style: "Huh? OH, RIGHT! SORRY!" *immediately de-henshins*

Aria: *looks to the audience* "Sorry about all that, hopefully we'll be back on track by next chapter...and maybe those two…" *points towards IceBite and MarkMartinMagma* "...Will put all this stuff in a separate story for those interested in what we do when we're not talking about the story chapters...See you around…" *turns off Camera*

* * *

*Another camera activates; in strange pocket dimension reminiscent of the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom or Hell from Doom 3*

An ethereal girl with black hair and amber eyes, wearing a black cloak over a black shirt, black-(You know what? Screw it: she wears a LOT of black, ok?!), looks at a TV screen, depicting what was going on in the Studio.

?: "Finally, they fixed things...maybe now they can get back on course… … ...besides...I still have more people to send them, before I go join them myself…" *scene freezes, with the girl's mouth exposed, showing a smirk*

 ***STAY TUNED FOR: A/N-Verse Chronicles***


	2. Chapter 1: Night of the Dance

_**Chapter 1: Night of the Dance**_

*M3 can be seen wandering into the studio listening to music coming out of the headphones he was wearing.*

*The moment he gets inside the studio, he spots the destroyed wall, the slumped over Odin, a collection of small repair drones repairing the Odin, and the camera.*

M3: *Stops the music he was listening to after he takes off the headphones as he stares at the wall and Odin. He ends up saying, "Why is this giant machine here?"*

Ophelia: *appears on a terminal* "...The result of my second attempt to get payback at Connor for the whole 'uploaded a virus onto my systems' incident…Daniel...as in, the Emperor one...was upset that the Odin got this damaged, because, apparently he wanted one, so I decided to repair it while I try to decide what to try next…"

M3: "Was it really necessary? The size of this thing just screams overkill... And not to mention it destroyed a very large chunk of studio wall..."

Ophelia: "As I told Connor: let's take you and inject you with a syringe of pure, concentrated common cold, and we'll see how YOU like it…That was what I tried FIRST, with a Culexus Assassin from the Imperium nearby to cancel out his self-healing, but he just cured it with some syringe of...some kind of stuff..."

M3: "Was it really that bad? You are comparing it to the common cold, which is just mildly annoying for a LOT of people. Besides, that virus should only have lasted for 5 minutes before it terminates itself and go away...Or something."

Ophelia: "It's the principle of the matter! How would YOU like it if someone just came up to you and injected you with a syringe-full of a disease?!"

M3: "Depends on the disease, especially if it's one where my body can make Antibodies...But I get your point about the principle of the matter. Can you do me a favor and stick around while I'll go get two particular people to help me out with what I have in mind?"

Ophelia: "Well...I gotta stick around to ensure the Odin gets repaired anyways…"

M3: "Good enough… I'll be right back in a few minutes."

* * *

 **7 Minutes later…**

*M3 is seen heading back into the studio, with Emperor Mitchell and Connor following along behind him. As the trio enter the room with the Odin and repair drones, M3 begins talking.*

M3: "So… The reason I brought you two here is to address the elephant in this room-"

Connor: *Interrupts M3 with, "If it's about the giant machine over there, I had to almost destroy it because it was being used to attack me...But now that I see it's getting fixed, so I better finish the job."*

M3: *Blocks Connor as he retorts with, "First off, that ain't the problem I was talking about. What I was actually referring to was the problem you have with the person on that terminal over there." *He points over at the terminal Ophelia was in.*

Connor: "Then why are you letting these drones repair this machine? As soons as it's fixed, Ophelia will try to go another round with it to get back at me…"

M3: "And that's where you wrong again. This thing is getting repaired… to be given to Mitchell over here since Ophelia planned on giving it to him after it was fixed."

Emperor Mitchell: "And I'm grateful for that... … ...Next on my list of StarCraft War Machines I want: a Terran Behemoth-class Battlecruiser… … ...hmmm...now where to get one of those…"

M3: *Looks at Emperor Mitchell before responding with, "Yeah...You'll have to put that on hold till we address some 'rules' about this big thing over here… But let's just get back to the main 'issue'..."*

Connor: "And that is…?"

M3: "That you and Ophelia have to settle this little 'feud' or whatever word you use to describe it once and for all."

Both: "What?"

M3: "You heard me...The two of you caused property damage to this studio due to whatever happened in here...When you could have just talked it out and settled it like civil people.

Ophelia: "Hey, I was more than willing to let bygones be bygones if he just suffered through his cold...but he just HAD to cure it!"

Connor: "I did suffer through it…That big sneeze that came after I injected myself with the syringe gave me a painful migraine that lasted a few seconds...And the last thing I wanted to do was cough and sniffle for the next two weeks, in front of the camera when I have to give commentary…"

M3: "Look Ophelia, if you ain't willing to forgive Connor at this point, I'll have to offer you a choice to resolve it."

Ophelia: "What is it?"

M3: "You got two options. I can let you land ONE free hit on Connor with anything you want, or you can let me give him a punishment for you...So, decide on which one to pick."

Ophelia: "Hmmm… … ...I wonder what you'd be able to come up with...nothing I can think of would faze him all that much…"

M3: *Smiles smugly as he says, "Trust me, what I have in mind will work on someone like him."

Connor: *Starts getting visibly nervous as he thinks what M3 could do as a punishment*

Ophelia: *smirks* "... … ...Do it."

M3: *Says,"Just let me do this…" As he pulls out a remote with a large green button on it and presses it.*

*The ceiling has a piece of it move to the side, letting something fall out and land on the ground. The object appears to be a metal backpack.*

Ophelia: "... … ...I take it there's more to come? Because that was severely underwhelming..."

M3: "Just wait for a bit longer…"

*The metal backpack starts making some noise. It starts changing and after it was finished, everyone could see that it was Trevor Levon's suit of Power Armor. Then came a female voice coming out of the armor as it activated saying, "Sorry for dropping in unannounced... Mr. M3 had to place me up there for the time being."

M3: "Which by the way, I apologize that I had to leave you up there Zeldane...But I got a task you can do for me."

Zeldane: "And that is what exactly?"

M3: "It's simple. Just activate the program called "State 2" in your system.

Zeldane: "Okay. I'm activating it right now."

*Zeldane became silent as she got deactivated… And when she suddenly got reactivated, The first thing she did was to look at Connor.*

Connor: *Still nervous* "Uh… are you alright, Zeldane?"

Zeldane: *In a odd flirty tone, "I'm fine...The only thing I want to know is if you are…Connor."

Connor: *Starts backing up as he says, "I think there's something wrong with you… I'll go get someone to help fix you up."

Zeldane: *Starts moving towards him saying in the same tone, "There's no need to get help...I know what it is… … ...I love you, Connor."

Connor: *Bolts towards the nearest exit, all the while screaming and panicking. His screams can be still heard as he leaves the room.*

Zeldane: *Runs off to catch up with him as she says, "We can talk this out if you stop running away from me."*

* * *

*With those two gone, M3 speaks up again.*

M3: "So Ophelia, do you like the results?"

Ophelia: *silent for a moment, before she starts laughing*

M3: "I guess I'll take that as a yes… ...So uh, does that finally settle things between you and Connor now?"

Ophelia: *still laughing* "Yeah, I guess...as long as this is something he'll have to deal with for a while…"

M3: "It's supposed to last for 5 hours till she returns back to normal…So, he will deal with it for the time being."

*M3 turns his attention towards Emperor Mitchell*

M3: "So, you still plan on making that machine being repaired part of your collection?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah…"

M3: "I'll let you have it…On one condition. Do not use it on anyone here in the Studio or else..."

Emperor Mitchell: "I have a feeling it won't be a problem… … ...unless something like what happened with you happens again, and they send an equally durable decoy...that thing took _7_ Rider Finishers, not to mention the total SMACK DOWN Aria delivered to it as that Wiseman Final Form that didn't exist in Kamen Rider Canon…"

M3: "... … ...I guess I'll also take that as a yes…"

Emperor Mitchell: "I guess all that'll need to be done once it's repaired is to remove the Nukes then…"

M3: "Yeah, I'm going to leave now, just because you said "Nukes". By the way, if you and Ophelia get this thing repaired early… I got a event for tonight that involves everyone here and I would like it if you two attened."

Emperor Mitchell: "Alright…"

M3: *Quickly says, "See you then." as he heads off to another room in the studio.

Ophelia: *looks at Emperor Mitchell* "...Event?"

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs*

* * *

*In a different room in the studio, a small group consisting of Kyle, Aria, Leon, Cait, Veronica, and Travis were talking about the recent quake that went through the studio.*

*Then as M3 enters the room, everyone turns to look at him.*

M3: "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I came by to announce something."

Cait: "If it's about the whole building shaking, you don't need to tell us."

Leon: "We all felt it...And given recent events, if you know anything about it, you should fill us in just in case…"

M3: "That's not what I was here for… but I'll quickly fill you in on what happened.

 **One quick explanation later…**

M3: "So that's what happened…"

*Everyone else just remains silent after taking in what they heard…*

M3: "Yeah...I came by to tell you guys about the little event I have planned for tonight. I need some volunteers to help me out getting the whole thing set up."

Aria: "What event?"

M3: "An event that will hopefully everyone will have fun at…"

Kyle: "If it's something involving one of your crazy hijinks, I'm not getting involved."

Cait, Leon, Veronica, and Travis: "Same here."

M3: "Fine...I'll tell you guys what it really is. The idea was to get everyone to relax a bit by dancing to some music to make up for all the weird things that happened."

Kyle: *Gives a confused look as he replies with, "What kind of music do you plan on using?"*

M3: "Just some classics that came out a few decades ago…Otherwise, I'm just going to need some help getting it set up."

Aria: "Hmmm...it DOES sound like a good way to wind down from everything that's happened…"

Kyle: "And he did say there would be some classics, which means it will be some good music… I think we should help him out."

M3: "Does anyone else agree with Kyle?"

*Everyone else nods in approval.*

M3: *Cracks a large smile as he says, "I just want to say for all of you guys… Thank you. Make sure to meet up back at the studio when the sun goes down. Till then, I got to keep making the rounds informing everyone about this event."*

*M3 leaves to go look for more people to talk to about the event.*

*After M3 leaves*

Kyle: "I really hope that Triple M didn't lie to us…I'm curious about the music he plans on playing…"

Aria: "Yeah, I'm kind of curious as well…"

Cait: "Anyone willing to bet that it turns out to be one of those hijinks?"

Leon: "I'm willing to bet 100 caps that it will end up being a hijink."

Travis: "I agree with Leon… Add 100 caps for my bet."

Veronica: "I think it's going to be the real deal… Put down 100 caps for me."

Cait: "I'll add 100 caps for me… You plan on betting, Kyle?"

Kyle: "What is with you people? We are betting on the thought that Triple M is lying to us… I'm going to put in 100 Caps, but I think he is being honest."

Cait: "Okay, that's everyone who has caps...What about you, Aria?"

Aria: *shrugs* "I...don't really have any money on me, and the only money I have access to is the Shepherds' funds…I'm not going to betray that trust..."

Cait: * In a disappointed tone, "Fine…And with that the bet has started.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Chrom: "...At least things are finally calming down…Even WITH the building shaking earlier..."

Maribelle: "Indeed. I believe we've seen TOO MUCH excitement for some time…"

*Lucina and Brady agreed*

Henry: "I still wanna see more fighting!"

Chrom: "Of course you would…"

*M3 joins in their conversation with, "Speaking of fighting...That ain't going to happen anymore, especially after the event I have planned is done."*

Brady: "Wouldn't count on it...something else is BOUND to happen…"

M3: "And we'll deal with when the time comes...But till then, why don't we do something else besides worrying about it?"

Lucina: "What do you have in mind?"

M3: "Something simple… A little get together I plan to have at the studio tonight. It involves music and some refreshments to help every take a load off."

Maribelle: *sighs with relief* "Finally, a bit of normalcy around here…maybe even a bit of culture..."

M3: "I take it that means you will attend, Maribelle?"

Maribelle: "Indeed: need something normal to calm my nerves after recent events…"

Kabuto Zecter: *buzzes, before crawling onto Maribelle's shoulder from behind*

Maribelle: "You all are fairly good company, but the circumstances of our meeting was...not the best…"

Kabuto Zecter: "...Acknowledged…" *crawls back behind Maribelle*

M3: *Ignoring what he saw, "So, anyone else wanting to attend?"*

Chrom: "...Might as well, would be a good time to unwind…"

*The others agree*

M3: "Good. Like I said earlier, the event is at nighttime, which should be several hours from now. I'll see you all there when it's about to start."

*M3 waved goodbye before leaving.*

*After M3 left*

Maribelle: "I certainly hope this does go well...as I've said before: we've had MORE THAN ENOUGH excitement for a while…"

* * *

 **Somewhere else inside the studio...**

*M3 walks into the storage room for the studio looking around for some equipment for his dance event.*

M3: *To himself, "Let's see… I need some lights, speakers, tables-"*

*Some noise from the room next to the storage room catches his attention.*

M3: *Still to himself, "Note to self, write down the list of stuff I need from storage." before he pokes his into the nearby room*

*M3 sees somebody hanging upside down from the ceiling using some webs...Which meant it was IceBite. What follows is M3 spying on IceBite for the next few minutes*

*From M3's Perspective*

Kivat the 2nd: "Shounen, we have company…"

IceBite: "Hmmm?" *turns around* "Oh, Triple-M...what's going on?"

M3: *Heads into the room saying, Just getting supplies for the event I have planned tonight...Till I heard something making noise in here… Which I now know is you."*

M3: *Looks around before saying, "By the way, why are hanging down from the ceiling?"*

IceBite: "... … ...I don't know, really, just playing with my Spidey Powers a bit...Heaven knows the last time I did anything with them…"

M3: "Well...Make sure to clean the ceiling of the webs…I don't want to get the cleaning supplies and clean this room's ceiling. Otherwise, I need to get back to planning my event for tonight."

IceBite: "Alright…"

M3: *Before he heads back into the storage room, "I just remembered...You are invited to attend a little party I'm holding tonight in the studio, just to clarify what I mean by the 'event' if you were curious."

IceBite: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *After a few seconds, he returns back into the room carrying a table saying, "Oh...And tell whoever else you can about it...Though the only people who should not know by now would be Amaris and Venat, since I didn't run into them recently."*

*M3 leaves once again, this time carrying a table.*

*After M3 left*

IceBite: "... … ...Just what is that all about?"

Kivat the 2nd: *facepalms with a wing*

* * *

 **Several hours later…**

*With the time being 8:00 PM (on a nearby digital clock), the studio was surrounded in darkness. Everyone who got invited showed up in front of the main door into the main floor of studio.*

*The clock changed from 8:00 to 8:01, and the door opened leading into another pitch black room. This naturally got some people to be mad, wondering what was going on.*

*Then… something happened…*

*A few lights turn on, showing a stage in front of a decorated floor. What followed was three individuals emerging from the shadows on the left of the stage. It was Leon, Cait, and Travis...except their skin looked a bit off. Then 3 other individuals emerge from the shadows in the same way, except they were on the right. They were Veronica, Aria, and Kyle… And somehow with the same skin color as the other three.*

*Another light turned on, showing M3...Albeit dressed like the main guy in that one music video that you probably expect was going to happen at some point. And just like that...The particular song started playing…*

IceBite and Emperor Mitchell: *Stand there, jaws dropped...before facepalming and shaking their heads*

IceBite: "...Thriller? _Really_?"

M3: *Just smiles as he waits for the 'change' to occur.*

*The sound of a record skipping interrupts the song before something else starts playing instead. Then… a disco ball comes out of the ceiling as " _Staying Alive"_ by the _Bee Gees_ starts coming out of the speakers.

M3: *As the lyrics start, he yells over them saying, "SURPRISE! IT'S DISCO NIGHT, SO EVERYONE...IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE DOWN!"*

IceBite and Emperor Mitchell: *deadpan expressions*

Amaris: *confused expression*

Venat: *Expression hidden by mask/helmet (but is actually amused)*

Kyle: *Wide grin on his face as he yells,"I REALLY LIKE THIS SONG!"

Leon: *Already dancing as he responds with, "WHY DON'T WE HAVE THIS ON RADIO BACK IN THE WASTELAND?"

Travis: *Trying to get Veronica and Cait to join in dancing, saying, "C'MON YOU TWO LET"S BOOGIE DOWN!"*

Cait and Veronica: *Both look at each other for a moment before they shrug and start following along with the dancing.*

IceBite: *looks at the Wastelanders* "Because, no offense to you guys, but in your world, pre-world culture stagnated before it would have developed into the era that invented this music… … …if anything, all your world has going for it is advanced robotics, small-arms-scale laser weapons, and plasma tech...our world is _pretty_ much superior to yours for the most part… … ...and that's considering the fact that we're almost 6 decades BEFORE the 'Great War' that blew your world up, in the timeline..." *turns to Triple M* "But...dude, really?"

M3: *Looks at IceBite saying, "QUIT TALKING ABOUT THAT, MAN. WE SHOULD FOCUS ON DANCING! ALSO I REALLY LOVE THIS GENRE!"*

IceBite: "I'm not much of a dancer…"

M3: *Says, "NEITHER AM I!" as he starts doing some rather basic dance moves…and not doing well at performing them at all.*

Kyle: *Still dancing as he turns his attention to Aria, who was not dancing. "HEY ARIA! WHY AREN'T YOU JOINING IN THE DANCE?"*

Aria: "...This music is...strange...not to mention the...disaster...that was my last time trying to dance…"

Kyle: *Quites down, (but still a bit louder than the music), "Was it really that bad?"*

*The song ends, and " _Y.M.C.A"_ by the _Village People_ starts playing.*

*Connor and Zeldane enter into the studio room, wondering what was going on.*

Connor: *To M3, "HEY, WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"*

M3: "IT'S DISCO NIGHT!"

Connor: "DISCO NIGHT?"

Zeldane: *To Connor, "WHY DO I GET THE ODD FEELING WE SHOULD BE DANCING RIGHT NOW?"

Connor: *After listening to the music for a bit, he yells, "THEN LET'S GET TO IT THEN."*

*Connor and Zeldane join in on the dance party, while the remaining onlookers (who weren't dancing) continue to stare at what they were seeing.*

M3: *Looks at the group staring at him, "JUST START DANCING PEOPLE! THIS PARTY IS HERE TO BE RELAXING!"*

The others, barring Venat, just felt awkward, not knowing much about the music at all. Venat, on the other hand, just seemed to glide around the room (although, since he prefers floating to walking, he typically always seems to 'glide' when moving around), observing the dancers as though studying them...

* * *

IceBite: *finally sighs in frustration* *mutters* "I need some air…" *walks out of the studio*

It was already dark outside, and considering the fact that it was mid-late fall, it was cold outside. IceBite sighed as he paced around, thinking… … ...before hearing a loud noise, like the clashing of two metallic weapons.

IceBite: *sighs* "I'm _PROBABLY_ gonna regret this…"

He runs over toward where he heard the clash of weapons, seeing…2 individuals…

The first was a girl with black hair, teal eyes, and pale skin, wearing a black blouse, a black skirt, and a black hooded cloak. She also wore black stockings and black boots. She had a great axe, throwing knives, and a rapier.

The other was...some kind of humanoid creature with a semi-transparent body, lanky limbs, bat-like wings, a skull on its chest, and a scythe… … ...and it was beating the girl back.

IceBite was about to jump in to help...when he remembered that Kivat the 2nd and the other sentient transformation devices (meaning just him, Sagark, and Kabuto) went on vacation...meaning he was pretty much left high and dry…until something fell on his head. He looked around, before finding… … ...a familiar-looking thin box, only this one was purple, with a Cobra-like emblem on it.

IceBite: *eyes widen* "Is this… … …" *expression grows determined, before looking around, finding a puddle; points box at the puddle… … ...before a V-Buckle appears around his waist* "It is… … …" *yells* "HENSHIN!" *Inserts Advent Deck into the V-Buckle*

3 black images appeared, merging over him, forming...a suit of purple and silver armor, with a cobra motif, looking vaguely like a cross between a medieval knight and a pharaoh, with a scepter that resembled a purple cobra, called the Veno Visor.

Kamen Rider Ouja: "...Heheheh...now this'll even the odds…" *pulls out a card depicting a Cobra, before inserting it into a slot that extended from the top of the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "ADVENT!"

Venosnaker: *Springs out of a puddle*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Come along: we have a monster to slay…" *inserts a card depicting a strange, cone-shaped sword into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "SWORD VENT!"

The depicted sword, the Veno Saber, appears in Kamen Rider Ouja's hand, and he charges down to intervene in the fight…

Evil Spirit Incarnate (ESI): *slashes down with its scythe*

Alma Fayth: *blocks blow with her Frost Great Axe, but staggers back* _'Running on fumes. Can't keep this up for much longer…'_ *blocks another attack* _'Can't win on my own...Will surely lose...why'd they have to ABANDON ME?! If THEY didn't leave me, then-... … ...Cannot worry about that: must focus if I'm to survi-'_

Kamen Rider Ouja: "HEY! TALL, TRANSPARENT, AND UGLY!"

Ouja's V-Buckle: "ADVENT!" "ADVENT!"

ESI: *attacked by a robotic/metallic Cobra; a robotic, humanoid Rhinoceros; and a metallic, flying Stingray; the Cobra spitting acid at it, the Humanoid Rhinoceros shoulder-checking it; and the Stingray ramming it, slashing it with its 'fin' before retreating*

Alma Fayth: "Huh?!" *looks up, and sees Kamen Rider Ouja*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *points the Veno Saber at ESI* "Let's make this fun!" *charges*

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

*M3 and Connor had left the dance room to head outside to see the racket that was going on.*

Connor: "Why are we going out to check it by ourselves?"

M3: "Because I want to make sure the party doesn't die in case whatever is making that noise turns out to be a waste of time for checking it."

Connor: *Sees something, "Hey Triple M, you mind explaining what that is?"*

M3: *As he sees what Connor was looking at, "What should I be looking… at… ...Is that what... Oh…"*

*The duo were confused… They saw what looked to be a fight going on. Except there was robotic animals, another one of those Kamen Riders, the final boss of Metal Slug 5, and some gal carrying a big axe. The odd thing was… they were worried about the girl than everything else.*

Connor: *As the two watch the fight, he suggests, "Should we go help them out?"*

M3: *Not taking his eyes away from the fight, his response was, "Something tells me we should...But I don't want to ruin the party. Actually… ...Go get Zeldane and see if you can get into the suit of Power Armor she is in."*

Connor: *Quickly says, "I'll be right back…" before he runs back into the dance room to get Zeldane.*

M3: *Checks his pockets...before realizing that he left the equipment he carries around in his room, saying to himself, "And that's why I need to remember to stop leaving my stuff elsewhere…"*

From what can be seen of the fight, the new Kamen Rider, who seemed to have a Cobra/Pharaoh theme, wielding a strange curved cone-shaped sword and a cobra-shaped scepter, seemed to be controlling the robotic-looking animals. Something about the way he fought seemed familiar...until he suddenly slung a web, pulling the axe-wielding girl out of the way of a powerful strike from ESI.

M3: *After seeing the web trick and realising who the rider was, he yells, "HEY ICE! WE GOT BACKUP ON THE WAY IF YOU NEED IT!*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *looks up and sees Triple M* "...ALRIGHT, GOOD TO HEAR: THIS BASTARD'S BEEN GIVING US A CRAPTON OF TROUBLE!"

*Connor rushes towards M3 with Zeldane by his side, except… He was outside of the Power Armor.*

Connor: "Sorry Triple M, I don't have a nerve suit to use the Power Armor and Zeldane doesn't have one inside the armor either."

M3: *Initially says, "Guess it's just you, me, and Zeldane. Did anyone follow you?"*

Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *runs out*

Emperor Mitchell: "We saw you guys come out here and-WHAT THE HELL?!"

M3: *Sighs and looks down before saying, The three of us will help resolve this 'issue'...You two should head back inside and don't tell anyone about this till it's over. Now, get going…"*

*Of course, when he looked back at the two, Emperor Mitchell was missing (if this were an anime, a dotted outline indicating where he was would be flashing), and a loud roar signaled his Great Beast Form leaping off the ledge at ESI.*

M3: "Son of a gun, I told him we will handle this…"

Amaris: *sighs and shakes head* "He kinda left before you finished… … ...I guess now would be a good time to practice my ranged magic attacks…"

M3: *Sighs for one more time before saying, "Fine…Just make sure to help end this as quickly as possible."

Amaris: *nods; a glimmering light forms in her hand*

*With the backup helping to fight off ESI, the fight lasted for a few more minutes. Eventually…*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "This'll feel good!" *takes a card with the same Cobra emblem as his belt and inserts it into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "FINAL VENT!"

*Venosnaker comes out of a cloud of mist directly behind Kamen Rider Ouja, who stood still for a bit, before breaking into a run with his body leaned forward and arms out of the side. They closed the distance, before Kamen Rider Ouja performed a backflip towards Venosnaker as the Mirror Monster reared up, when Kamen Rider Ouja's feet were facing forward, Venosnaker fired a blast of energy and acid, the acid gathering near Kamen Rider Ouja's feet, the energy propelling the Rider forward, right at the ESI's chest, where the skull was, resulting in a series of rapid bicycle kicks coated in acid striking the skull, resulting in an explosion.*

Alma Fayth: *watching Ouja, awed*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "That was certainly fun…"

M3:*Looking past Ice as he says, "Uh… Ice… … … …"

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Huh?" *turns around* "What is i-oh _shit_."

 ***Music Track: "Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Episode OST Track 38"***

ESI: *When the smoke clears, it remains still a moment...before it transforms slightly, becoming bigger, WAY bigger. It was as tall as two Stone Turtles on top on each other… and Stone Turtles are about 70 feet tall. And just to make things worse, it gained spikes on its limbs, changed from semi-transparent to a thick crimson color, and its eyes turned from red to pitch black.*

M3: "That's something I never seen it do in the game…And I think you only made it angrier, Ice…"

Kamen Rider Ouja: "So...that's how it is…Venosnaker! Metalgelas! Evildiver! Let's kick it up a notch!"

 _(Track 38 - 0:40)_

Kamen Rider Ouja: *pulls a card of the Advent Deck that depicts a pair of magnets with electrical arcs shooting out between them, and inserts it into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "UNITE VENT!"

The aforementioned Mirror Monsters came side by side, before Venosnaker moved to lay along Metalgelas' back, before Evildiver did the same with Venosnaker, before being consumed by a bright light.

 ***End Track***

 ***Music Track: "Revolution" by Hiroshi Kitadani***

It didn't take long for the light to disperse...and when it did, a new creature emerged. The resulting creature that emerged had Metalgelas' body, but with Venosnaker's as its neck and tail, had Venosnaker's head with the top half of Metalgelas' sitting on top, giving Venosnaker Metalgelas' horns, and Evildiver's on the back, its bladed fins folded upwards, creating an X on the creature's back.

Kamen Rider Ouja: "GENOCIDER! LET'S END THIS!"

Genocider: *Gives a hissing roar, before charging at ESI Phase 2*

ESI Phase 2: *prepares to slash at Alma with its now-massive scythe*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "OH NO YOU DON'T!" *pulls out a card and inserts it into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "STEAL VENT!"

The scythe in ESI Phase 2's hands disappears mere inches from Alma, before a flash appears nearby, revealing it now in Kamen Rider Ouja's hands, who, thanks to his Spidey Strength, was able to lift it...albeit awkwardly. He then swung the scythe, stunning the monster, trapping it with its own weapon.

M3 and Connor: *Half annoyed and half jealous They yell at IceBite, "YOU MIND FINISHING THE FIGHT ALREADY?"

 _(Revolution - 3:13)_

Kamen Rider Ouja: *puts ESI Phase 2 between himself and Genocider* "Heh...Being a Kamen Rider is fun…" *begins running at ESI Phase 2 while taking out a card, featuring 3 emblems: a Cobra emblem, an emblem resembling a Rhino's head, and an emblem depicting a Stingray; he inserts it into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "FINAL VENT!"

Kamen Rider Ouja: *leaps into the air and unleashes a super-augmented corkscrew kick into the ESI Phase 2, which is actually thrown towards Genocider by the force of the kick*

Genocider: *opens some kinda vortex in front of its chest...which sucks the weakened ESI Phase 2 into it, before closing*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "...Heh, that was fun…"

 ***End Track***

* * *

M3: *Stares at Genocider, then Ice before saying, "It's over right?"*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *de-henshins* "Yeah, pretty much…" *turns towards Alma Fayth, and walks over to her*

Alma Fayth: *kneeling, weakened, on the ground; looks up at IceBite*

IceBite: *offers Alma a hand up* "You alright?"

Alma Fayth: *stares at IceBite's hand for a moment...before accepting the aid* *slightly-wavering semi-robotic voice* "...Yes...I'm alright. I'm just a bit weak...I've been fighting that thing for a couple days now, before we ended up here…"

M3: *Gives an confused look at the girl before saying, "So, who are you and why you were fighting that creature?"*

Alma Fayth: *somewhat robotic voice* "My name is Alma Fayth...that creature arrived in my world, and started destroying villages. Due to my...track record...I was assigned to fight it...During the fight, a portal appeared and we arrived here...I fought the thing for almost a week before your friend here came to my aid with this mechanical beasts…"

Connor: *Stands near M3, quietly saying to M3, " _What kind of name is 'Alma Fayth'? Sounds more like a alias."*_

M3: *Whispers back, " _Says the guy who has an alias called Dresen Fyre."_ Then he says to Alma, "So...Uh… ... I'm MarkMartinMagma. Nice to meet you...I guess."*

Connor: *Annoyed at M3's response blurts out, "Why do I get the feeling she is currently stuck here for the time being? And why do you sound like a robot?"

Alma Fayth: *somewhat robotic voice* "Because for all my power, traveling through dimensions is not something I am capable of...As for my manner of speech...I do not want to talk about it…"

IceBite: "Well...I'm IceBite...anyways, we seem to be taking in everyone that seems to show up out of the blue around here...I'm sure we can find some room for you around here…"

Alma Fayth: *looks at IceBite and smiles* *robotic-ness of voice wavers* "Thank you…I would appreciate that..."

M3: *Notices something before he responds with, "Is there any accommodations we need to worry about, Alma? Because if not, we got a room available across the hall… ..."*

Alma Fayth: *voice returns to original level of robotic-ness* "No, I don't require any special accommodations...of course, if there's anywhere I can occasionally train, that would be of use to me…"

IceBite: "What about that sparring area the Shepherds and Wastelanders set up when they arrived?" *looks at Triple M* "You think they wouldn't mind sharing that?"

M3: *Looks at Ice for a second before saying, "Yeah… Just make sure to tell them that Alma is going be with us and she needs to train." Looks at Alma again his time saying, "Just to clarify, you'll be across from IceBite's room...That's where your room will be when you get to the living quarters of the studio."*

Alma Fayth: *jolts a little at the news; robotic voice wavers a little, but remains more robotic than when talking to IceBite* "That is...acceptable…"

M3: *Catches on with what he was suspecting as he tries to suppress his reaction, saying, "Okay…With that settled, I.. need to talk to IceBite about something. In the meantime, why don't you get to know these other fine folk here."*

Alma Fayth: *just stares at Triple M, a seemingly-emotionless expression on her face*

M3: *Tries his hardest to remain calm as he retorts with, "It's really important. And he'll be right back to help you move in after we quickly discuss the plan for tomorrow." *Looks at Ice, maintaining that calm look as he follows up with, "C'mon we need to talk about the setup for the commentary."*

*M3 and IceBite head a bit away from Alma and the group. The two writers can see them and they can still see the two guys.*

M3: *Whispering, _"Did you notice anything 'strange' about Alma?"_ *

IceBite: *shrugs* "...Like?"

M3: *Stares at Icebite, before continuing with, " _The fact that it seems like she acts differently to you...And the fact that she got a bit excited when I told her she be living across from you…"*_

IceBite: "Let's look at the facts...One: I'm the first person who she encountered after entering this world. Two: I came to her aid against a massive monster that'd been thrashing her for DAYS. Three: I, in turn, thrashed the MONSTER, using beasts she MIGHT NOT have ever seen or heard of before… … …I'm certain ANYONE would react differently to someone who did that..."

M3: *Avoids saying what he really thinks as he retorts with, "You know what...You got a point. Ignore what I was saying earlier… My paranoia was just getting the better of me."*

IceBite: "Alright...let's get back to the others, then…"

*The two return back to the group as M3 says something.*

M3: "*Looks around as he says, "Okay, we got the little meeting done...If anyone needs me, I need to check up on the party. Also, Ice… Make sure to get that "giant chimera machine' out of here… Wait, where did it go?"

IceBite: *as though it were an obvious thing* "It...split back into its composite 3 Mirror Monsters and returned to the Mirror World…"

M3: "Well… ...Good I guess. I'll be heading to the party now. Anyone else want to tag along?"

Connor: "Count me in...I want to finish dancing."

Zeldane: "Same here."

IceBite: "Might as well introduce Alma to everyone as well…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Amaris and I should probably be getting back as well…"

M3: "Then let's get moving…"

*The group headed towards the party, with M3 and Connor heading in first, with the rest following behind them.*

* * *

*The party was still going, but…everyone was dancing. Even the people who didn't start dancing at the beginning were getting into the groove of the music.*

M3: *Confused at what he was seeing, "I felt like we missed someone giving everyone a lesson on how to dance…While we were gone."*

Venat: *chuckles and cackles a little, before sliding into the shadows like some kind of specter*

M3: *Remains silent as he follows up with, "I'm going back to dancing…"

*M3 starts heading towards the stage, all the while trying to dance as he moves.*

Connor: *Turns to Zeldane, "You want to head up to the stage and dance up there?"*

Zeldane: "May as well, it's too crowded down here."

*Those two head off for the stage, making the group near the entrance smaller.*

IceBite: *turns to Alma* "...On second thought, it's getting late...we'll introduce you to the others tomorrow…"

Alma: "...Fine by me…" *she and IceBite leave*

Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *look at each other, shrug, and go find a place to sit down…*

*The party goes on for another hour, until the music stops and everyone heads to their rooms. Some needed help getting into their rooms because they tired themselves out, while others were tried to get the songs out of their minds. Either way, it was over for the night.*

 **End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Employee Woes

_**Chapter 2: Employee Woes**_

*A crowd started forming outside the door to the living quarters. The crowd was a mix of the FFNA cast and GotM cast.*

*Leading the front of the group was Leon, who was currently trying to force the door open.*

Leon: "You mind stop blocking the door already, Triple M? There are a lot of PEOPLE out here who need to get into their rooms AT THE MOMENT!"

*M3 could be heard through the door as he yelled, "CAN YOU JUST WAIT FOR LIKE, 15 MORE MINUTES? I'M TRYING TO GET SOMETHING SET UP!"*

Leon: *Stops trying to force the door open. He turns around to the crowd saying, "He won't let us in...until 15 minutes pass. I say if he doesn't open up by then, we all should work together to bust down the door."*

*The crowd heard what Leon said. They decided to stick around and a few people start mingling with others to pass the time.*

* * *

*Except for one particular person named Connor. He left the crowd to go look for IceBite, hoping that he could talk some sense into Triple M.*

*As Connor moved through the studio, looking for IceBite, he ended up outside the break room of the studio. That's where Connor spotted IceBite….and Alma inside.*

*Before Connor entered the room, he eavesdropped on the two and waited for them to do something. From what Connor could see, Alma was showing Ice some strange object.*

* * *

*The object in question looked like some weird brace that was mostly colored black and white, with some green mixed in some areas. It kinda looked similar to some of the other Kamen Rider stuff Connor had seen...Granted, Connor wasn't sure if that was the case.*

*He continued to eavesdrop...thought his nerves started getting the best of him. Deciding to be a bit risky, Connor left the spot he was using to eavesdrop and enter the break room.*

*As he enters the break room, Connor asks, "Uh...What are you two looking at?"*

The two quickly turned to him, Alma making for her weapon before freezing.

IceBite: "Connor? What's going on here?"

Connor: *Trying to avoid looking at Alma, "I could ask the same thing to you and… your friend. I came by to ask for your help with something."

IceBite: "Help? With what?"

Alma: *grip on weapon tightens*

Connor: *slightly nervous as he says, "We got a problem with...Triple M. He's...blocked off the entrance to the living quarters because of something involved with a large pile of money..."*

IceBite: *sighs* "Dammit, Triple-M…" *turns to Alma* "Sorry, but I gotta take care of this...only one who has a chance of actually getting him out of there…"

Alma: *jolts and saddens; whimpers sadly*

IceBite: "Don't worry…" *pulls out Ouja Advent Deck, then points the Advent Deck at a mirror, gaining a V-Buckle.* "Henshin!" *inserts Advent Deck into the V-Buckle and becomes Kamen Rider Ouja*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Be right back!" *Leaps towards...and _enters_...the Mirror…*

Connor: * acts very nervous as he says to Alma, "While he is gone...Uh...I just wanted to say that you should join us...Triple M probably had the entrance blocked with a lot of stuff...So we will need a lot of people to get it open…"*

Alma: *stares at him for a moment*

Connor: *tries to remain calm...as he nervously says, "Ice did say he was going to be back...I wonder what is taking...him so long…"*

Alma: *stares for a moment longer...before heading off towards the quarters...while drawing her giant death-axe*

Connor: *takes a few deep breaths as he finally calms down after Alma leaves. Says to himself, "Man...she needs to find a way to get rid of that staring habit...It makes her seem "off"."

*Connor looks around the break room once again, before heading off back to the living quarters to warn… ...tell the others about Alma.*

* * *

*Inside the living quarters foyer…*

M3: *Looks at the main doorway, noting the furniture he placed against the doors as he says, "It's a good thing I managed to block the entrance. They can't get in till I'm ready."*

*He looks at a large mirror placed near the stairs and notices how he looks. All he says is, "Man...I'm really tired and I look like I just ran a marathon...Except all I did was just move stuff."*

*M3 takes a moment to sit down on a nearby chair to take a quick break.*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *mirror ripples, and leaps out of it*

M3: *Hears something and turns his attention towards the noise, seeing Ice and saying, "Oh hey, Ice…". *He immediately realises that Ice just got past the barricade and started panicking.*

M3: "HOW did you get in here?"

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Through the Mirror World…" *gestures towards the Mirror he entered from* "Now...a concerned resident just came to me about this, forcing me to come do something about it while I was investigating something Alma found...now, you can either explain what you're doing to me… … ...or to Alma, when, from what I saw of her from the Mirror World, she starting coming here to 'axe' you herself…"

M3: *calms down as he says to Ice, "I'll talk. I barricaded the entrance because I had to clean up a mess involving a large amount of money. It was in Leon's room because I needed a place to put it...But he managed to open the door and let it spill out into the hall. Then Connor spotted it...and I had to get those two away from the money. So, I told them to leave and here we are."

Kamen Rider Ouja: "And the money? What was that for? And maybe you should hurry up...angry person with an axe and all that…"

M3: 'The money was to pay for the residents who did commentary for us. I was planning on organizing the money into bags to pay them. But now that I got a mob forming outside...and a person with an axe, I think it's time to get that to stop before I can't pay them anymore.."

M3: *points towards the door, as he says, "Mind helping me get this open before things get out of control?"*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Very well…"

*The two quickly remove the trash cans and chairs blocking the door. Just as the last chair was moved out of the way, M3 started talking again.*

M3: "I need you to do one last thing...Can you stall the people outside? I got to go collect some of the money to hand it out."

Kamen Rider Ouja: *sighs* "Very well...are there any mirrors just outside the door?"

M3: *Runs off towards Leon's room, but not before saying, "No, there ain't any mirrors outside the door. So, the only way out is through the door...GOOD LUCK BY THE WAY!"

Kamen Rider Ouja: *sighs before heading to the door, and opening it and stepping outside… … ...just moments before Alma's axe would have crashed into it, said axe wielder just BARELY halting the axe before it hit him*

Alma: "WHA-! D-D-DANIEL?!" *backs off nervously, profusely apologizing*

*Most of the crowd of onlookers were in a single state of thought. The state being confusion about how this woman knows IceBite's name...and the way she was acting before and after IceBite showed up. As far as they knew at the moment, she was there to help bring down the door…*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "... … ...Hello, Alma… … ...I...talked to Triple-M… … …"

Alma: *shakey voice* "... … ...Right…" *puts her axe away*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *de-henshins, then sees everyone behind Alma* "... … ...So..."

*One of the onlookers say what is on everyone's mind.*

Kyle: "Mind explain who that is, Ice? And what happened to Triple M?"

IceBite: "Well...you guys hear about the battle that occurred concurrently with the party the other night?"

Everyone: "YES!"

IceBite: "Ok! Ok! Anyways, this is Alma Fayth: basically, the battle involved her fighting some monster she'd been fighting for a week and then myself getting involved once I found the Ouja Advent Deck." *holds up the mentioned Advent Deck*

Kyle: *continued with asking, "So...why did she apologize after almost hitting you with that axe of hers? You save her life in that fight?"*

IceBite: *nods* "Yes...I kinda also thrashed the monster she was fighting...with Genocider's help, of course…"

*Someone else speaks up*

Leon: "Okay...But you still didn't explain what happened to Triple M... you showed up on the other side, so you must have ran into him and figured out what he was up to."

IceBite: "Well...basically, something he needed to work on that he's trying to keep secret made a mess of the quarters, and, since he wanted it to be secret until he revealed it...yeah, that's why he blocked everyone out here…I only managed to get in since my new Rider Identity gives me the ability to use an alternate world accessible through Mirrors as a means of travel..."

*Yet another person speaks up…*

Cait: *Trying to get the crowd riled up again by saying, "Look...It doesn't matter what is going between these two...The only thing we should worry about is getting Triple M to spill his secret he's hiding from us. I say we all charge in and find him and make him talk."*

IceBite: *eyes narrow* "Henshin!" *gains V-Buckle from reflection off Alma's axe and inserts Advent Deck into slot, becoming Kamen Rider Ouja*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *inserts 3 Advent Cards into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "ADVENT! ADVENT! ADVENT!" *Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver arrive*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *sternly* "He'll be out in a second, so all of you will just! Have! To WAIT!" *Inserts another card into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "UNITE VENT!"

Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver: *Merge into Genocider*

*The air is tense as everyone waits for something to happen. Cait remains silent...but everyone can see her hand starting to twitch. She slowly moves it towards one of her weapons...Just as she stares at Ice.*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *rapidly inserts another card into the Veno Visor*

Ouja's V-Buckle: "SWORD VENT!" *The Veno Saber appears, and Kamen Rider Ouja grabs it.*

*Cait continues to draw out her Supersledge...All the while glaring at Ice. Everyone around her starts moving away from her.*

Cait: *mutters out, "I'm going to see Triple M and have a 'word' with him. Do me a favor and get out of my way."*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "And I said he would be out in a second...so do ME a favor...and _WAIT_ …"

Alma: *unsheathes her axe and goes to Kamen Rider Ouja's side*

Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *slowly back away from the coming conflict*

*Just before anything else happens, the door behind Ice and Alma suddenly opens and out steps M3...With a lot of small bags in his arms.*

M3: *As he notices what was going on, "Sorry about taking so long...I...just had… to get the money organized… … ...Is everything alright?"*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *sounds like he's gritting his teeth* "Just... _fine_ …"

Alma: *robotic tone* "Peachy…"

Cait: *Still angry as she says, "Nothing...it's nothing."*

Emperor Mitchell: *calls from his and Amaris' position from down the hall* "THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

Kamen Rider Ouja and Alma: *Alma in a robotic tone* "FUCK YOU!"

Cait: "HE WASN'T GOING TO FIGURE IT OUT, MORON!"

M3: *Takes a deep breath as he says, "Look...now is not the time for violence. What it is time for is to celebrate because I'm doing something I been planning to do for a while. Keeping it short, everyone who did commentary is getting paid in currency that matches where they come from. So...If everyone can remain civil, I can hand out these payment bags out."*

*His words seem to be taking effect as Cait puts away her Supersledge and her response lacks any anger.*

Cait: "... … ...You heard the man."

Kamen Rider Ouja: *sighs and dismisses the Veno Saber*

Alma: *quietly puts her axe away*

*With the conflict averted, M3 starts calling out names. He calls out Kyle, Aria, Leon, Travis, Cait, Veronica, Emperor Mitchell, Connor, Amaris, Venat, and Chapter Master Sharriar.*

*Each person lines up and M3 hands over a bag filled with money. The Wastelanders all got 250 bottle caps and Aria received 250 gold coins in her bag. The rest just got modern bills worth around $500 dollars.*

M3: "Okay...that's about it. If you want to get payed, make sure to take some time and give some commentary. That is all."

*M3 looks at Ice, then the crowd as he asks, "Does anyone have anything that can tell the time on them? I need to know what time it is."*

Kamen Rider Ouja: *shrugs*

Kyle, Leon, and Travis: "It's about 11:45 am."

M3: *Starts panicking as he yells, "11:45! I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING! SEE YOU FOLKS LATER, I GOT TO GET MOVING!"*

*M3 sprints off towards the main part of the Studio.*

* * *

*A few minutes later…*

*M3 runs into the main room in the studio, stopping to take a moment to catch his breath. After getting that done, he looks around the room and spots the person standing around.*

*The individual was wearing modern day clothing, which was standard semi-professional business attire, with the clothes mainly being a shade of dark blue. They also had a red tie and instead of normal pants, had shorts on.*

*However, this person looked odd. For one, their skin was light green and eyes were red. Then there was the short stature and the white hair...Which did nothing to help determine if the person was a male or female.*

*M3 quickly thought out what he was going to say, before he introduced himself.*

M3: "I apologize for being late. The studio has a lot going on these days and I need to keep things in check."

?: "I take that as this location can be very chaotic at a moment...Now, are you going to bring me to the owners of this dump, or am I just going to be standing around here all day?"

M3: *dryly says, "I can just tell that you will be 'fun' to work with. As for meeting one of the owners, you are looking at one of the owners of this 'dump'."*

?: "Oh... ...I meant to say that this place looks nice. But as much as I like to continue talking about this building, I want to get to the job I came here to do."

M3: "Oh yeah...The job I offered is to be my assistant. Since you are the only one who showed up, you get the job… ...What is your name by the way?"

?: "Gene Clarkson, if you care to know."

M3: "Like I said, you got the job. Uhm….Is there anything else you want to know before I give a tour of the studio?"

Gene: "Nothing comes to mind at the moment...I'll ask when something does."

M3: "So we should get started…"

*The two individuals start the tour of the studio.*

* * *

*Elsewhere, a short while later…*

IceBite: "...And that's how the thing works…"

Alma Fayth: *looks down on the device on her arm* "Really?" *holds other hand up, showing it gripping a circular green object with an eye-like shape inside of it* "I see…"

*The sound of M3's voice and some other voice enters the room.*

M3's Voice: "And here is this part of the studio. This is...Uh…"

Other Voice: "You don't know what room we are heading towards? "

M3's Voice: "I do know...It's just taking some time for me to remember."

Other Voice: "And I'm just going to remember this moment for later when I need to make a map of this place for myself."

*M3 and his tag-along enter the room, spotting Ice and Alma.*

M3: "Hey Ice...Why...Are you and Alma doing here?"

IceBite: "Oh, hey Triple-M...I'm trying to help Alma with figuring out the device she found earlier...the one she tried to tell me about earlier only for a certain incident to interrupt it…"

M3: "Yeah… ...I'm just showing the new employee around the studio."

Gene: *remains quiet as he looks around the room, occasionally looking at Ice and Alma.*

M3: *Looks at Gene before saying, "Say...You mind introducing yourself to these fine people?"*

Gene: "Fine people? These two are just a pair of shallow minded people looking at a device that looks like it belongs in a heap of garbage. I doubt they would even remember my name."

IceBite: *glares at Gene*

Alma: *stares irritated at Gene*

Gene: *starts grinning as he says, "I guess I was wrong. They also don't know how to take a joke...But, since I got their attention now, the name's Gene Clarkson."*

IceBite: *glares at Gene*

Alma: *stares irritated at Gene*

Gene: "Are you two going to talk or just stare at me like a mirror?"

IceBite: "Are you REALLY this much of a jerk?"

Gene: "That depends...Are YOU one of the owners of this studio? Because from what I can tell...You seem to be the studio's janitor. So why don't you go throw that worthless piece of junk on that gal's arm into the trash and get back to work before I make you."

IceBite: *fists clenched* "That _isn't_ trash!"

Gene: "No...It's still trash. In fact, I think you seem to be suffering from a psychological condition. The condition where little minded morons like you take things like that and live out their fantasies...Before they realize they wasted all of their time doing nothing."

*M3 just facepalms as he watches*

IceBite: *quivers a little, and starts tearing up*

Alma: *sees IceBite tearing up and eyes widen...before turning to Gene, staring at him angrily*

M3: *covers his eyes as he sarcastically tells Gene, "Congratulations, you just made a new friend. And now they want to introduce you to 'someone else'."*

Gene: *still smug while responding with, "Can't wait to meet them."*

Alma: *holds up green circular device; presses down on the sides*

Necrom Eyecon: _"STAND BY!"_

Alma: *Inserts Eyecon into the device on her arm*

Necrom Eyecon: _"YES SIR!"_

Alma: *Rotates the top portion of the device, that segment called the 'Alter Ingot', counter-clockwise and upward, before pressing the button, the 'Destloading Starter', on the side*

Mega Ulorder: _"LOADING!"_

Alma: *Presses the button on the top, the Liquid Dropper; suddenly, a lightly-armored white suit with lime green and black trim appears over her, its mask possessing a design that vaguely resembles a circular eye; on its chest is a strange eye-shaped symbol with a drop of liquid dropping onto the eyeball*

Necrom Damashii: *Unleashed from the Necrom Eyecon, flying* _"TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD!"_

*Suddenly, Death Metal Music plays, as the Necrom Damashii settles on top of Alma…*

Mega Ulorder: _"CRUSH INVADER!"_

Kamen Rider Necrom: *summons the Gan Gun Catcher, a weapon that resembles a shotgun with a hand at the end; she then shifted the weapon into gun mode and pointed it at Gene* "... … ...I will ensure you pay for that...Immensely…" *Most disturbing note is that Alma's voice lost all robotic-ness...and now sounds like she's going to actually ENJOY the pain she was about to deal*

Gene: *starts laughing initially...Until the reality of the situation gets into his mind. Gene says to M3, "You mind…telling her to….put that weapon...away?"*

M3: *in a worried tone, "Yeah...I don't have any way to stop her...The only person who can stop her at this point is Ice...Who you just upset. So...better hope you can get him to stop her...Cause if not, you are going to be in a WORLD of pain."*

Gene: *Trying very hard to not move and show the fear that was building up, Gene says, "Ice...I...would like it if...you could tell Alma to stop what she was doing."*

IceBite: *too busy being upset*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *Puts away Gan Gun Catcher… … ...before raising right arm...before pressing down on the Liquid Dropper again*

Mega Ulorder: _"DESTROY!"_

Gene: *eyes widen as the following words get yelled out, "ICE! YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING NOW! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID!"*

IceBite: *Still too upset*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *... … ...presses the Destloading Starter*

Mega Ulorder: _"DAI-TENGAN!"_

*M3 backs away as Gene yells out, "ICE!"*

Mega Ulorder: _"NECROM! OMEGA ULORD!"_

Kamen Rider Necrom: *Jumps up before releasing spiritual energy, causing her body and mask to glow, as well as become enveloped in green flame; unleashes a powerful flying kick at Gene*

Gene: *Closes eyes and ends up falling backwards, expecting the pain to hit at any moment.*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *Follows through with the attack, slamming into Gene and causing the obligatory explosion that always accompanies a Rider's Finisher*

* * *

*After the explosion clears, M3 rushes over to see if his employee was still around. Thankfully, Gene was still around, just in a lot of pain.*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *De-Henshins, and runs over to IceBite, before hugging him*

*M3 looks down at Gene saying, "I'm glad you are awake...And I hope you learned something you should never do again."*

Gene: *In a pain-filled tone, "Never...act...like...that again...around these...two. Don't...worry...the pain...will ingrain that...into my mind."*

M3: *Intentionally says, "Okay...Do me a favor and just stay down."*

Gene: *still in pain as he angrily says, "I can't move...SO, WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT?"*

M3: "Just making sure...I'm going to check on Ice."

*M3 leaves Gene alone to see if Ice was back to normal.*

M3: *Looking at Alma and Ice, he says, "Are you feeling better yet, Ice? Or do I need to come back later?"*

IceBite: *Still sniffling and whimpering a little*

Alma: *levels a glare at Triple M*

M3: *In a serious tone,"Look...I'm sorry that happened...I promise that Gene won't bother the two of you anymore. And...On the off chance he foolishly does it again, just let me take care of it. I'll be able to handle it better...without having to resort to physical harm."*

Alma: *continues glaring, only interrupted by a SINGLE blink*

M3: *In the same tone, "C'mon Ice...You...shouldn't take what Gene said seriously. I know you are a great person and...I'm really impressed with what you done so far."*

IceBite: *seems a bit less upset*

Alma: *glare softens a little, but still remains hard* *robotic voice* "... … ...He will likely need time…"

M3: "Then I'll be leaving...And I'll take Gene along with me."

*M3 does as he says by picking up Gene, placing the injured individual over his shoulder and leaving the room.*

* * *

*More time passed...as M3 and Gene ended up near the living quarters. They were about to enter the foyer when they bumped into two people.*

M3: *As he opens the door, he says to Gene, "Almost there...Just got a bit to go before I leave you in your room…*Notices Kyle and Aria staring at M3 with a injured Gene being carried.* "Oh..Hey guys."*

Kyle: *Gives an odd look before saying, "What are you doing with that person you are carrying?"*

M3: "Nothing...Just helping Gene here get to a vacant room to rest…"

Aria: *advances and stares at Gene for a moment* "...Injuries...damage...wounds on chest… … ...A Kamen Rider did this...one with similar abilities to Kamen Rider Ghost if I'm correct...but Amaris would never do something like this...not without provocation, that is…and Emperor Mitchell, who is Kamen Rider Saga, a Sagark-Type Rider, would be more likely to strike first, and there's no injuries indicative of Saga's involvement here..."

Gene: *Getting a bit irate at being looked at, bluntly says, "Can we hurry up before I end up insulting these two? I don't want a repeat of what that female psycho did to me."*

Kyle: *Noting what Gene and Aria said, "Something tells me you forgot to inform Gene about Kamen Riders in the studio, Triple M. So...who did this to Gene?"*

M3: *starts acting nervous as he says, "Uh...it was... … …-"*

Aria: *turns to Triple M* "Hmmm...nervousness...female psycho...unknown rider… … ...the newcomer that was clinging to IceBite earlier has Kamen Rider Gear now and used it to attack him, I take it…The question, though...is why?"

Gene: *bluntly says, "I'm surrounded by idiots… ...That psycho named Alma attacked me because I insulted Ice too much. And now would be a good time to move, Mr. Strongman."*

M3: *Slightly annoyed, "It's M3...Or Triple M. That's what you call me, Clarkson.*

Gene: "All I'm hearing is you talking...When you are suppose to be moving."

*M3 doesn't move at all, which Gene responds with silence.*

Venat: *Enters the room* "Ah, Kyle, Aria, just the two that I was looking for…"

Kyle: *confused as he says, "And why are you looking for us, Venat?"*

Gene: *starts saying, "What is with this place? Is every single person here part of a-" before M3 shakes Gene to stop the remaining words from getting out.*

Venat: *stares at Gene for a moment...before telekinetically holding him in the air upside down* "As I was saying, I had discussed things with some of the Metal Slugs and we agreed to have one Kamen Rider and one Metal Slug be considered neutral parties, in case any future Metal Slug/Kamen Rider conflicts arise. These neutral parties would then be given an example of the other group's gear and equipment: the Neutral Kamen Rider would gain Metal Slug gear, and…" *pulls two of his arms out from his robe, extending it...and the WizarDriver and box in his hands...towards Kyle* "And the Neutral Metal Slug would gain a Kamen Rider Driver and Identity…"

Kyle: "So...I'm going to able to be a Kamen Rider? That...I...don't know what to say."

Gene: "I know what I want to say...I'm tired of hearing about these stupid Kamen Riders."

Venat: *violently shakes Gene while he's still being telekinetically held upside down in mid-air*

Kyle: "But I know next to nothing about how to change into a Kamen Rider…"

Aria: "Don't worry, this looks like a WizarDriver, much like the one I use…" *pulls her cloak aside to reveal the large buckle with a red-outlined black hand on it* "I should be able to easily help you work it, once we identify the rings that come with it…"

Kyle: "Well...Guess that means I'll take it."

*Kyle accepts the WizarDriver and box from Venat. He takes a moment to pocket the items into his Pipboy.*

M3: *Looks at Venat as he asks, "Hey Venat...Can you do me a favor and get Gene moved over to the vacant room near mine? I..kinda need him to help me fix up the damage done on the studio."*

Venat: *nods and walks off, Gene floating behind him*

* * *

Kyle: *speaks up about one thought on his mind, which was, "So...Uhm…Does anyone here got any idea what is with Alma? When I think about what I heard about her already...Something just rubs me the wrong way."*

*The entrance door suddenly opens and Connor falls forward. As he gets off the ground and spots everyone looking at him, Connor honestly says, "Sorry, I was eavesdropping on the conversations you were having. And...to answer your question, I got the same feeling you have, Kyle."*

Aria: "And I think I have a theory… … ...how much do you guys know about Tharja, one of the Shepherds?"

Kyle: "From what I heard Chrom and a few others...I get the impression she was a bit crazy.

M3: "Same here."

Connor: "I heard the name before...But yeah...I got nothing."

Aria: "It's more than that: ever since she joined the Shepherds, she'd been practically _obsessed_ with one thing in particular...Me. She'd stalk me, listen in on my conversations, and I think Gaius once said she tried to pay him to steal some hair off my head...Even around the time we came here, when Tharja SEEMED to have partly gotten over me and married Libra, she STILL had some lingering obsession with me...It wasn't until I came to this world, that I had a term for what Tharja is because of this… … ...And I'm afraid I'm seeing similar traits, if not worse than Tharja, in Alma, when it comes to IceBite…"

M3: "I think I get what you mean...But these two probably aren't familiar with what that term is.

Connor: "No..I know what she is talking about, Triple M."

M3: "I stand corrected. You can continue Aria."

Aria: "She follows IceBite everywhere, she listens in on everything that happens involving him, she attacks anyone that offends or upsets him. She ONLY EVER seems happy or...any truly positive emotion AT ALL when he's around… … …"

Kyle: *Not exactly seeing the big picture, "So...WHAT is she?"

 ***Music Track: "Halo 2 Complete Soundtrack 17 - Credits + Epilogue", by Martin O'Donnell & Michael Salvatori - 6:33 on***

Aria: "Everyone...I believe Alma...is a Yandere…"

 ***End Track***

Kyle: "Yandere? That sounds like some kind of monster-thing instead of a term for a person."

Aria: "A Yandere is a person, typically referring to a young female, who is obsessed with a person, absolutely CRAZY about them, usually literally and/or violently… … ...Who do we know around here fits that description?"

Kyle: "Okay...we all know its Alma...Is there anything we can do to stop her from obsessing over Ice?"

Aria: "Without risking whoever tries losing their head? It'd take some doing to figure out a strategy for that…"

M3: "And until we find a way...It's probably best to stay clear of Alma when she is next to Ice…"

Connor: "Which is every single waking moment...So...yeah...We ALL need to watch out. Or least we end up like Gene."

M3: *Before he heads off, he says, "Speaking of Gene, I better go check to make sure he ACTUALLY got to the room I told Venat to drop him off in. I'll see you folks later."*

Connor: *quickly says, "I got to get going as well." as he heads towards his room.*

Kyle: "How many people do we have living here now? I'm starting to lose count of how many we got so far…"

Aria: "And I have a feeling we're just going to get more… … …"

Kyle: *Sighs for a moment before responding with, "I think we should head to my room and start helping me learn this Kamen Rider stuff down..."*

Aria: *nods* "Alright…"

*They headed over to Kyle's room to begin the training. The foyer remains empty...until Dogmeat is seen dragging a large bag across the floor as a trial of money ends up on the floor as well..*

* * *

*Meanwhile, outside the Studio*

?: "Ah! So THIS is where my beloved Aunt, Uncle, and cousins have ended up!"

?: "Hah! So it is...I wonder what kind of people are here! Oi, turtle! What do you think?!"

?: "I asked you not call me that! That said, I am also curious…"

?: "And I too wonder who we will meet…"

?: "Hm! Wonder if there's anywhere good to sleep here!"

?: "Oh! Oh! You think you can introduce us to your family, Owain?!"

Owain: "Why, of course, Ryutaros, my loyal comrade in arms!"

Ryutaros: "YAY!"

Owain: "So, you look ready! Momotaros! Urataros! Kintaros! Sieg! Are you ready?!"

Taros: "YEAH!"

Owain: "THEN LET'S GO!"

 **End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Resident Vacation

**Chapter 3: Resident Vacation**

*Outside the studio, a few hours earlier…*

*M3 can be seen in the driver's seat of a very large bus as it travels down an empty road. Behind him in the seats are the FFNA and GotM cast with some luggage taking up the very back of the bus. Gene and IceBite can also be seen sitting in the front row on different sides.*

M3: *Focusing on driving as he says, "So Gene, are we getting close to our destination?"

Gene: *Reading the map and looking out one of the windows, responds with, "You asked me that 10 mins ago...We still got another hour till we arrive."*

M3: *Switches his conversation to Ice by saying, "Hey Ice, you mind doing a headcount and make sure we aren't missing anyone?"*

IceBite: *turns and checks* "... … ...Well, barring Alma, everyone's here...you remembered to leave the note, right?"

M3: "I left the note right where you told me to place it...She will find a way to meet us up at the beach house."

Gene: *quietly says to himself, " _That psycho better not ruin this vacation when she shows up…"*_

* * *

*Further down the bus…*

*A section has Connor, Zeldane, Kyle, Aria, Leon, Veronica, Travis and Cait as a conversation forms.*

Connor: "Does anyone know where we are suppose to be heading?"

Kyle: "I think I heard we were heading to a private beach house right on the sand. That's why M3 told us to pack up swimwear if we have any."

Leon: "Except I don't own any swimwear…"

Veronica: "Same here…"

Cait: "We were supposed to bring swimwear?"

Travis: "And I doubt anyone else on this bus has any spares we can use…"

Aria: "Uhm...none of us have any, really…"

Kyle: *Says, "Well...I'm going to talk to Triple M about this and get this resolved." before he gets out of his seat and moves to the front of the bus.*

*As Kyle got to the front of the bus, Gene ended up talking for M3 since how was sitting in the row right behind the driver's seat.*

Gene: *Turning around and seeing Kyle, he speaks up with, "Hey… ...Whoever your name is...You got something the driver needs to know about or did you just come up here to talk to the other guy across from me?"*

Kyle: "I came here to talk to M3 about something regarding the vacation he springed on us."

Gene: *Snickers as he retorts with, "If it's the state of how bumpy this relic is...I already got you covered."*

Kyle: "No...What I actually was going to say was that no one on the bus brought along any swimwear for the beach...And if we plan on being right near a beach, we MAY want to actually have that stuff with us."

Gene: "... ...I can see the problem in that. I'll inform M3 about this. Anything else I need to know for later?"

Kyle: "No...That was about it."

*Kyle turned back around and went back to his seat. While he was doing that, the bus hit a bump in the road and almost made him fall onto the floor.*

Gene: *Looking away from Kyle to Ice, he says, "I forgot to ask for his name. Do you know his name?"*

IceBite: "...His name is Kyle…"

Gene: *Glances towards the back of the bus, seeing Kyle sitting next to Aria. He asks, "What about the woman sitting next to Kyle? You know her name as well?"*

IceBite: "...Aria: she's with the Shepherds, while Kyle's with the Wastelanders…"

Gene: "... ...Hmm. Any word on where they come from? Their clothing is a dead ringer for saying they ain't from here...Or at least this 'Earth'."

IceBite: "... … …" *sighs* "Well, you're not wrong: Kyle and the other Wastelanders come from an alternate Earth that stayed in the 1950s, until 2077, when they nuked themselves into oblivion: they came from around 2287...I believe...or was it 2288?...although, if I'm right, Travis was in cryo from 2077 until recently, so he's technically from before the nuclear war… … ...Anyways, back on track: the Shepherds come from a more fantasy-like world, their members scattered across the continents...The Shepherds here are Ylissean in origin, except for Aria and Henry, who're Plegian…"

Gene: "I see...And I take it these two groups met up with each at some point and arrived at the studio you and M3 are in charge of."

IceBite: "Primarily, except for myself, Triple-M, and Alma, most everyone who's around the studio is actually from one of the stories we show off at said studio. The Wastelanders and Shepherds are from one story, while Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, Venat, Connor, Zeldane, Ophelia, and the Chapter Master are all from another."

Gene: "Interesting. I'll...keep that in mind for later."

* * *

IceBite: "So...where did YOU come from?"

Gene: *Stares at Ice, more surprised than angry as he responds with, "Uh… ...I'm...just a local from the town a few miles away from the studio…"*

IceBite: "...Really? Because you look kinda… … ...different…not judging, just… … ...say, if you're actually from another world or...dimension...or something, just say something...I won't judge…"

Gene: *Sighs before saying, "To be clear...I'm from Earth, obviously. But...I'm from a different one. The "Earth" I know has a organization I joined because I had skills they needed. I was working with them recently until we ended up at this "Earth". Then when I was gone for a few days, I ended up losing contact with them and I had to get work...And here I am."*

IceBite: "Ah...alright… … …"

Gene: "...I still get the feeling my previous boss ditched me here because he didn't want to pay me."

IceBite: "Who WAS your previous boss?"

Gene: *Acts a bit nervous as he retorts with, "I really shouldn't tell you...But his name...His name was Rootmars."*

IceBite: "Hmmm...I see...alright then… … …"

Gene: *Still nervous as he says, "By the way, I can't really disclose anything about my work for a while...So, don't ask about it, okay?"*

IceBite: "Alright… … …"

Gene: *Gives a small smile while saying to Ice, "Thank you."*

* * *

Gene: *Switches over to talk to M3, "Boss, I got a concern that you may want to hear."*

M3: "What is it, Gene?"

Gene: *Mockingly says, "You plan on bringing everyone to a beach house...Except you didn't let them be able to get ready for it. Meaning no one has any swimwear to use at the beach thanks to you."*

M3: *In an annoyed tone, "Thanks for informing me, Gene."*

*M3 remains quiet before talking again.*

M3: *Sighs before saying, "Ice, can you do me a favor?"*

IceBite: "Hmmm?"

M3: "I need you to inform the passengers that we will be making a mandatory stop before we reach the beach house. In addition, tell them if they don't have any swimwear...They can go buy their own and I'm going to cover their bill."

IceBite: "...Alright…" *Heads off to announce the stop*

M3: "And Gene, while Ice is handling that, I need you look up the nearest surf shop or whatever right now."

Gene: "Looking it up right now. *Starts checking the map for a store.*

* * *

*Further down the bus…*

*Everyone seems to be talking about something when Ice shows up. The talking stops as the other passengers look at Ice.*

IceBite: "Well...everyone… … ….we're making a stop to go get some swimwear, since nobody has any...and...Triple-M said he's paying… … ...That's all…"

*The passengers are initially quiet until they start talking again...Except this time, it was about what they should get.*

*30 mins later…*

*The bus can be seen in a parking spot with M3 and Ice still on the bus. Everyone else was inside the nearby store buying swimwear.*

M3: "So what do you plan on doing at the beach house, Ice?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Dunno… … ...pace around a bit? Pretty much the only thing I like doing outside…"

M3: "There's more to the place then just the beach. I'm sure you find something to do once we get there."

IceBite: *Shrugs* "Alright…"

M3: *Notices that their group got done shopping and was about to get back on the bus with their swimwear in bags. He tells Ice, "Once everyone gets on, we'll be heading back on the road again and I think Gene told me that the beach house is a few minutes away from this store."*

*The last passenger got on board and it was Gene. He passed M3 a receipt that ended with _$2,095,_ which he pocketed and went into the store to pay it off.*

*A few minutes pass and M3 got back on the bus and continued driving towards their original destination.*

*15-25 mins later...The bus ended parked in front of the beachouse. It was a large three story house that had plenty of spare rooms and even its own pool and hot tub in the backyard. And it was right next to the beach, give or take a few feet.*

M3: *Stands up and loudly announces, "GOOD NEWS, EVERYONE! WE ARE AT THE BEACHOUSE!*

IceBite: *looks up from playing Warhammer 40,000 Freeblade on his phone, as his Knight executes an enemy Knight* "Really?"

M3: *Tells Ice, "Yes, we are here." before going back to announcing to the crowd behind him with, "IF YOU WANT TO HEAD TO THE BEACH, FEEL FREE TO!"*

*The crowd can be heard cheering as they got out of their seats and slowly started making their way towards the front of the bus.*

* * *

*Fast forward to the present…*

*M3 and Ice can be seen inside the house, while everyone else was on the beach relaxing, swimming, or doing something else.*

*Kyle, Veronica, and Travis could be seen sunbathing on beach chairs while they were sporting sunglasses. Leon and Cait, on the other hand, were running around the beach pelting each other with semi-dry sand clumped into a sphere they called "sandballs". At some point, Gene joined in their game...And ended up getting the other Wastelanders involved after he hit them with sandballs.*

*That went on for a bit until one of the Wastelanders spotted something out in the distance and that lead to Kyle heading to the house to get either M3 or Ice just in case something was going on...*

*Just as Kyle got inside the house and found M3, something odd happened.*

*A "SQUAWK" is heard...looking out the window reveals someone mounted on a large, silvery-white bird with gold feathers at the tip of its head crest, wings, and tail. Said bird also wore metallic armor on its head, back, and legs. And, the person on its back was… … ...*

Kyle: *Upon seeing the person, said, "Is that...Alma?"*

M3: *A bit surprised as he says, "Huh...That's how she got here...But where did she get the bird from?"*

Kyle: "I'm more concerned about why it has armor..."

M3: "We can ask her about that later… …" *Spots Gene making a large sandball.* "...Uh, Kyle, what is Gene doing?"

Kyle: "We were in some dumb game Cait and Leon started with throwing balls of sand at each other." *Notices that Gene was aiming to hit Cait.* "And he still thinks the game is on."

*The two watch as Gene throws the sandball hard towards Cait...and it ends up missing her. Cait was lucky enough to dodge out of the way as it went soaring past her.*

*As they watched the sandball still going, they saw who it was going to hit. The fact that the movie going on in the background started playing bombastic music wasn't sandball crashed into Alma's face just as the music from the movie stopped.*

* * *

*M3 and Kyle watched as Gene's eyes widen when he realizes what happened. In a split second, Gene sprinted off towards the house with absolute fear in reflected in his eyes.*

Alma: *freezes for a moment...before a look of absolute rage appears on her face, and, after pulling out her super-death axe out of hammerspace, charges at Gene with a shout of rage.*

Gene: *Continues running until he reaches the backdoor of the house. The door gets opened and immediately shut after he gets in. Gene looks around and spots M3 and Kyle and yells out, "SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! YOU GOT TO HIDE ME, QUICK!"*

*M3 and Kyle quickly point towards a closet nearby before they move towards the door and lock it. A few seconds pass as Gene hides and the sound of something very angry was trying to force the door open rang out into the house.*

M3: *As he holds down the door, he quickly says, "Stop what you're doing Alma...This can be resolved in a better way then whatever you plan to do."*

Alma: *just growls in rage, and redoubles her efforts to get through the door*

Kyle: *Saying In a panic-filled tone as he helps M3 keep the door from moving, "You really should listen to M3, Alma...He knows how to handle things like this."*

Alma: "He's gotta PAY for that damned sandball!" *continues trying to get in*

M3: *Still holding the door as he responds with, "Gene didn't intend for that sandball to hit you Alma. It was meant to hit Cait instead but she dodged out of the way."*

Kyle: *In the same tone, "And...To be frank...This is going overboard for just getting hit with one sandball. DO you really have to make him pay for something so minor?"*

Alma: *a brief pause… … ...before she redoubles her efforts to get in*

M3: *Struggles to initially say what just popped in his mind, but as the door started getting pushed open, he started talking again with, "I know you can hear me Alma...Think about what you are doing...I'm...sure Ice...would disapprove of overacting like this...and he would be disappointed with you if he were to see this happen right now."*

Alma: *freezes*

Kyle: *Helps M3 fully close the door as he says, "She stopped...What you said got her to stop."*

M3: "Then maybe she'll be open to working this out more civilly. I'm...going to open the door."

*Kyle backs off away from the door as M3 opens it. Alma was still frozen up as M3 started talking again.*

M3: *Very calmly says, "I known Ice longer than you have...He would have gotten this worked out for both sides. I'm going to get Gene over here, but you have to promise me that you will let me handle this. Are you okay with this, Alma?"*

Alma: *silent...then grumbles, a bit annoyed*

M3: *Same tone, except with a bit of seriousness added in. "If you aren't going to do it for me...Then do it for Ice instead if he was in my place right now."*

Alma: *grumbles again*

M3: *Directs his voice towards where Gene was hiding saying, "Gene, you better get out of your hiding spot...And don't try to run.*

*The nearby closet door opens and Gene slowly walks out, still terrified as he spots Alma staring at him.*

Gene: *The amount of fear inside him made him silent.*

M3: *Carefully elaborates with, "Now...I need you to stand right next to me as I get this situation between you and Alma settled."*

Gene: *Just shakes his head instead of saying no.*

M3: "Look...You don't have a lot of options available at this moment...So, you may as well go with the best one, which is doing as I said."

Gene: *Takes a few deep breaths as he does as M3 says.*

*Once Gene was standing right next to M3, M3 went back to focusing on Alma.*

M3: *In a calm tone, "So Alma...You still want to make Gene pay?"*

Alma: *staring at Gene, tense, in a 'restraining self' kind of way*

M3: *Starts standing in front of Gene as he follows up with, "Now...I hope you know that the man behind me wasn't trying to harm you. I'm going to have him apologize to you and then we can call this settled."*

Alma: *eye twitches* *slight snarl to voice* "Very well…"

Gene: *After M3 moves out of the way, he speaks up...Albeit in a extremely scared tone, "I'm...sorry...for...hitting you...with...the sandball...I…regret...it."*

Alma: *eye twitches* "... … ...Very well…"

M3: "Now, I believe that should be the end of that. In case you need to see Ice, he is on the second floor. Feel free to talk to him at your leisure."

M3: *Talks again, this time to Gene and Kyle. "As for you two, I suggest you head back to the beach and get back to enjoying the rest of the day."*

*Kyle does just that as he slips by Alma and bolts off towards the beach. Gene remains still until M3 motions Alma to let him by.*

Alma: *Lets him by, her expression returning to her normal robotic one*

* * *

M3: "I got one last thing to tell you before you head to go see Ice." *Stares at Alma dead on with the most serious look he can muster.* "I don't know much about you, but so far...You seem to have a problem with interacting with others not named IceBite. If you want to stay around the studio, you better start getting along with everyone else...Because the last thing I want to do is banish you from the studio and anywhere we go for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

Alma: *glares at him...but gives the slightest flinch at the last part before continuing the robotic glare*

M3: *Glares back while saying, "That is all I have to say." Then heads back to the nearby couch to finish watching the movie that was still playing."*

Alma: *walks off...once out of sight, she tears up a little, before pulling herself together, and heading up to see IceBite; soon enters IceBite's room*

IceBite: "...Oh! Alma! I see you made it. Your trip go alright?"

Alma. *walks over, sits down...and hugs IceBite's arm tightly*

IceBite: *just sits there...awkwardly*

* * *

*Back at the beach.*

*Kyle and Gene end up back with the other Wastelanders...In an unenthusiastic demeanor.*

Kyle: *still in the demeanor state, "Well...How are you guys doing?"*

Travis: "I would say fine...except we were wondering why Alma snapped like that...Is there something wrong with her?"

Gene: *In what sounds to be mocking, but sounds more sympathetic in tone, "I think there is...But it seems like she is struggling to deal with it...whatever "it" is."*

Leon: "Besides that...What happened after you ran into the house? It looks like she didn't harm you...Despite looking like she wanted to break every bone in your body."

Gene: *In a more honest sounding tone, "She really wanted to do that, but thanks to M3...I didn't get hurt physically. Mentally, however, is a different story… … …"*

Veronica: *Thinking about what she heard so far and responding with, "Is it me, or does Alma seem to be under the effects of Psycho? If so, it would explain the violent reaction from earlier…"

Cait: *Quickly adds in her own thoughts with, "No...it isn't Psycho. If it was Psycho, we would be seeing the other signs associated with its use. That violent reaction she had was probably coming from something tragic in her life...Something really nasty that got to her."*

*The others look at her strangely after hearing that.*

Cait: "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Gene: *Talking a bit more like he normally is, "I think it's because someone like you doesn't seem to be the understanding type...at least in terms of appearance."*

Cait: *A bit peeved as she comes up with, "At least I look like a normal person. You, on the other hand, look like a small green man that belongs in a spaceship with aliens."*

Gene: *Visually gets flustered before getting everyone back on track with, "Moving on...I think we should agree to keep an eye on Alma until we figure out what is going on with her."*

*Everyone else nods in agreement.*

Gene: "Good...And I'll ask for everyone's names later...except for Kyle...I already learned his name."

*The little group disbanded as they went back to enjoying the day at the beach. Gene, Cait, and Leon ended up occupying a few beach chairs with umbrellas as they drifted off to sleep. Veronica and Travis decided to go swimming, which left Kyle all by himself.*

* * *

*Since Kyle was alone and not really up for swimming at the moment, he thought about doing something else. That ended up not going well as the sun and heat started getting to him...And the nearest available spot for shade was a tree a bit away from the sand.*

*After getting under the shade beneath the tree, Kyle started trying to cool himself off by letting the wind do it for him. As that went on, he heard the sound of pages being pushed by the wind and someone grumbling to themselves.*

Kyle: *Looks around the other side of the tree to see that it was Aria.* "Oh...It's you, Aria. Why are you over here instead of being out there on the sand?"*

Aria: *jumps* "Huh! Oh...Kyle...uhm...despite...possibly...being from a desert…" *mutters "If Validar is to be believed about being my father"* "...I tend to burn a lot, so…" *cheeks a bit red, and NOT from sunburn*

Kyle: "So, you decided to hang back around here and read a book in the shade? You are really missing out on how nice this beach is...But hey, if you don't want to get burned by the sun...-" *Stops as something comes to his mind.*

Kyle: *Talking to himself, "... ...Wasn't there something Triple M brought along...It was...What was its name? It was called….block...something with the sun..." *Remembers the item's name.* "It's 'sunblock'...that what he called it."*

Aria: "Sunblock? Hmmm…" *begins over-analyzing things*

Kyle: *Thinking about what he heard during the bus ride, "I remember hearing him say that he brought sunblock along because it helps protect you from the sun." *Gets up before continuing with, "I'll be right back. I need to ask Triple M about getting some for the both of us."*

Aria: *nods and smiles* "Alright…"

*Kyle left for the house and a bit later, he arrived back with two tubes of sunblock.*

Kyle: * After sitting down on the other side of the tree near Aria, "So, he gave me two of these tubes that have sunblock in them. Except he told me these were the ones that were not the "spray-on" type."*

Aria: "...Spray-on type?"

Kyle: *Trying to explain what M3 told him, "Triple M told me some types of sunblock come in packaging that have some parts on the inside where the chemicals get pushed out after you press a trigger attached to the packaging. But these particular ones just have a openable cap on the top that allows the sunblock inside to get out...After you force it out by squeezing one side."*

*Kyle hands one of the packs over to Aria before looking over the other one.*

Aria: *begins analyzing the bottle*

Kyle: *Reading aloud the info on the bottle, "Apply to all areas not covered by clothing… ...SPF is 250….Don't rub it into your eyes." *Finishes reading it over,* "Ah...Once you apply it on your skin, you have to rub it in and wait for a few minutes. If you do that, your body should be protected from the sun."*

Aria: *nods*

*10-15 mins later…*

* * *

*Kyle and Aria are now away from the tree and walking down the beach, seeing the waves break on the shore.*

*Having joined the Wastelanders was the Shepherds...As Kyle and Aria joined the group, however… … …*

?: "MILORD CHROM?!"

?: "MARIBELLE!"

?: "HENRY!"

*Everyone turned their attention towards where they heard the voices and some of them were shocked at what who they saw.*

Leon: "Is that…?"

Chrom: "Frederick?!"

Maribelle: "Lissa, dear!"

Henry: "HEY! Cordelia! Glad you could make it!"

Cait: "Wait...Why are they here?"

Travis: *Guessing at this point as he says, "A portal must have dropped them out here or somewhere close to here..."

Veronica: *Jokingly said, "Now we just need 5 more people to show up and we will be having a party on the beach."*

Kyle: *Focusing on Frederick as he asks, "Uh… ...How did you three get here?"*

Frederick: "Some kind of portal appeared and deposited us nearby...We kept moving in this direction until we found you…"

Kyle: "Well...thankfully you found us here...right in the middle of our vacation."

Lissa: *butting in* "Why's that?"

Veronica: "We sorta had a war go on between our two groups that happen a while ago…"

Cait: *Interjecting with, "And our group ended up beating these Shepherds over here in a fight that we ended up winning…"*

*An orb of purple and black energy appears...before…*

Venat: "Excuse me…"

Lissa, Frederick, and Cordelia: *Jump at the (to them) unknown's sudden appearance*

Venat: "...I seem to recall that it was our side that won…"

Cait: "But your side only won because you intervened and saved them at the last moment...That won't happen again if another "war" starts up again."

Venat: "Need I remind you that it was a six-on-seven battle…and your side had the seven: if anything, my arrival made it a fair fight…"

Cait: *Remains silent before muttering to herself, " _Says the alien that has powers no else even can do...Fair fight my-"_ *Stops herself from continuing.*

Kyle: *Looks at Venat before turning back to Lissa, Frederick, and Cordelia saying, "Don't worry about him. Venat here is just one of the many people that ended up here just like us...and you three as well. I should probably go and tell Triple M and Ice about this before I forget."*

Cordelia: "Who?"

Veronica: "The owners of the place we were all are staying at before we got here. Their names are M3 and IceBite and you'll be meeting them soon enough once we head back to the beach house."

Kyle: "Speaking of which...You three should be heading there now. The clothes and armor you are wearing aren't exactly great for wearing out in this heat...and you should probably rest and relax since that what we all are here for."

Frederick: "I am fine as I am, thank you. I should return to my duties, now that milord has been found."

Lissa: "Hey! What about me?"

Frederick: *blushes* "Uhm-uh-"

Lissa: "Come on!" *grabs Frederick by the arm, and drags him off*

* * *

Veronica: *Looks at Chrom* "Was he serious about actually working when he should be relaxing? Because if he was, I think he's focusing on his job too much. "

Chrom: *facepalms and shakes head* "You have NO idea…"

Veronica: *A bit curious as she asks, "What's the worst thing he did so far? Set off a large camp fire that burned down the camp?"*

Chrom: "Where do I start? There's this one time he tried dusting Aria...then there's another...incident…I don't want to get into…"

Veronica: *Holds back a laugh as she jokingly responds with, "For some reason, I can imagine Frederick placing posters around the camp with you being on them. I knew a few people who did that to their boss and they placed him in an embarrassing scenario."*

Chrom: *eyes widen* "What the-who told you of that incident?! The story of those posters was supposed to be taken to the grave with us!"

Veronica: *Initially confused* "No one told me...I was just…*Catches on* "Wait...He ACTUALLY did that?

Chrom: "..."

Veronica: *A bit worried as she continued with, "Please tell me he didn't do something as dumb as place you in it without any clothes on…"*

Chrom: *eye twitches* "He claimed it was for 'morale'..."

Veronica: *Reels back before responding with, "Wow...That's just… ...WHAT was he thinking when he made that? I mean...Seriously...It was made to boost 'morale'? In what part of that poster was made to rally… ...If I was his boss, I would have fired him from his position for letting that exist."*

Chrom: "That isn't an option with Frederick, unfortunately...it'd probably kill him if I fired him…"

Veronica: "And now since he got sent here… *Visually shakes* Yeah, I don't want to imagine what kind of problems he could cause at the studio."

Chrom: "Yeah…"

*Silence follows for a few seconds as everyone in the group had to mentally forgot about what they heard before they started talking again.*

* * *

*A few minutes later…*

*Leon took a moment to wait till Cordelia got done talking with Henry before he started thinking out what he was going to ask her. Once that was done, he tried to talking to them, but he was acting a bit nervous...Probably because of Henry.*.

Leon: *Focusing on Henry first as he said, "Pardon me for interrupting, but...Uh...how are you doing, Henry? You having a good time at the beach so far?"*

Henry: "Hah! Sure, great time! Especially now that Cordelia's here, as well!"

Leon: *Switches to looking at Cordelia* "Um...I think we met before. In case I'm wrong, name's Leon Scott. I ended up becoming a good friend of good old Henry here."*

Cordelia: "Ah, I see...well, I'm Cordelia...and it's nice that Henry managed to find another friend...he can be really...off-putting...to most people, but under it, he's a good person…"

Leon: *Glances over to Henry quickly before continuing with, "Yeah...I know what you mean. There was some times that he dropped by to say hi and chat with me...And I found out that I do find him to be good company."*

Leon: * Continues with, "Say Henry, you should be mingling with the other Shepherds. I'm sure they would like to hear about what you plan on doing for the remainder of the vacation."*

Henry: "You sure?"

Leon: *His lie gets a bit harder to keep up as he says, "It's what everyone does back where I'm from. You get to know the community better and it brings people together. Besides, it builds character as well."

Henry: "Ah, alright…Be right back!" *departs*

Leon: *Once Henry was out of hearing distance, Leon spoke up saying to Cordelia, "I'm sorry if I being rude saying this, but...I...really wanted to talk to you about Henry. Uh...Why are spending time with him? He's nice and all, but he seems to have some issues regarding violence and battling others...And I just don't get it."*

Cordelia:: "...He really is a nice individual...if somewhat... _skewed_...in his morality. I don't know...if you knew this but...for the longest time, I'd longed to be with Chrom, well before he married Maribelle...Henry seemed so determined to make me happy that...well...it seems my affection shifted to him instead…" *blushing* "Say what you will about him, but...he _is_ dedicated and loyal…"

Leon: *His tone sounds a bit off* "So that's why you ended up with him? I get it now. It's just that...I…Forget about what I'm trying to say, you answered my question."

Cordelia: "Now you have me wondering...what were you going to say?"

Henry: *returns* "Yeah, buddy! Open up!"

Leon: *Gets jumpy as soon as he hears Henry* "Oh...hello Henry, how did the mingling go?"*

Henry: "Went well, now what's wrong?!" *STILL in cheery tone*

Leon: *Takes a deep breath before he honestly explained what was going on.* "I actually wanted you to leave because I wanted to talk to Cordelia about why she really likes you. And she told me about how you made her happy and some other things she admires, which answered my question. The problem was that she wanted to know what I was going to say before you showed up...Which you will get to hear as well. I...was going to say that I'm jealous of the fact that you two are getting along this well. I look around and I can see plenty of people that have someone be there for them and here I am without anyone like that… ..."*

Henry and Cordelia: *silence*

Leon: *In a more positive tone, "But don't let that get to you and don't worry about me. I'll be fine and...We really should get back to focusing on the vacation, which you now get to enjoy as well Cordelia. So...I'll see you two later."

*Leon leaves the two alone as he departs towards the house by himself.*

Henry and Cordelia: *looks at each other*

Henry: "I hope he'll be alright! Anyways, want to meet the others here?"

Cordelia: "I hope he'll be alright as well… … ...and yes, I would like that…"

*The two of them did start doing that as the day went on.*

* * *

*Inside the Beach house.*

*The movie that M3 was watching was finally over and M3 decided to check the time on a nearby clock. The time read that it was around 5:00 PM, which M3 decided it was going be the time for dinner.*

*Heading upstairs and knocking on the door leading into Ice's room, M3 spoke up saying, "Just a quick heads up. I'm going to be ordering dinner soon, so make sure to head down and tell what you want to order."*

IceBite: "Alright, thanks for the warning… … ...DIE, YOU DAMNED MEGA DREDD!"

M3: *Speaks up again, this time asking, "Hey...Uh...Is Alma in there with you?"*

IceBite: "Yeah, she came in here earlier...she seemed kinda upset...and I mean tears and near-crying upset, not her usual 'frustrated' upset...she's taking a nap on my bed right now: took about a half hour to get her metaphorically and literally pried off my arm when she came in here…"

M3: *Not wanting to say what happened earlier and instead says, "Well…I hope she's doing better now. And tell her if she wakes up soon that I need to know if she wants anything specific ordered for today's dinner."*

IceBite: "Will do!" *turns back to his game and begins singing under his breath* "Melt and stomp those Ork Boyz dead...Rip and Tear that Squiggoth's Head…"

*M3 heads back downstairs after that. His mood was a bit soured after he heard about what Alma ended up like after their talk...But he pushed that thought off to the back of his mind.*

*Then M3 decided to go tell everyone outside on the beach about dinner. Once he was out of the door, he bumped into Leon.*

M3: *After seeing who it was* "Sorry about that Leon, I didn't expect you to be there."

Leon: *Somewhat zoned out, "No, it was my fault...I got distracted by something I been thinking of."*

M3: "... ...Okay I see. Oh, I'm going to order dinner in a bit, so fill me in if you want anything."

Leon: "Heard you loud and clear. And I'll be crashing on the couch till then...So, see you later, man." *Enters the house and closes the door.*

*Then M3 walks onto the sand and finds Gene sleeping on the beach chair with umbrella he was in. Further down the beach, M3 could see the group of Wastelanders and Shepherds talking and having a good time.*

M3: *To Gene* "Time to wake up, Clarkson. *No response* I said you need to WAKE UP, Clarkson."

Gene: *Half-awake* "I'm opening…*Yawns* ...my eyes, boss… ...Hey...Where did...the...crowd... go?"

M3: "Look down that way if you want to know. *Points further down the beach towards the big group* "And when you fully wake up, I need you to go inform all of them that dinner is going to get ordered soon and I'm taking requests. Can you do that for me?"

Gene: *Still a bit drowsy,* "Consider it...done… ...But I want...my order...to be ramen...noodles."

*M3 sticks around for a second before turning himself back towards the Beach house. The sun started to set when M3 got back in the house.*

* * *

*Taking the stairs up to the third floor of the house, M3 was outside of Connor's room when a loud noise from a video game got his attention; M3 knew which game it was. It was _'Super Smash Bros Brawl'_.*

*Knocking on the door, M3 heard Connor grumble as he opened the door and asked, "What is it? We...have a game going on at the moment."*

M3: "Then how about you get that game finished first? And I'll just watch in the meantime."

Connor: "Fine. Just don't start commentating about what is going on."

*Connor gets back to his spot on the bed next to Zeldane. Emperor Mitchell and Amaris can be seen sitting in chairs to the right of the bed next to each other. M3 decided to stand on the other side away from the bed as Connor un-paused the game.*

*The screen showed the 'Battlefield' stage, with Connor playing as R.O.B, Zeldane as Lucario, Emperor Mitchell as Meta Knight, and Amaris as Jigglypuff. The match type was stocks and M3 saw how much everyone had. Connor had 3 stocks left, while Zeldane and Emp Mitchell both had 4 stocks.*

*Amaris...had 10 stocks left...and the damage percentage for her character was a low 10%. Everyone else was above 60%. The match went on as Amaris ended up eliminating Zeldane after launching her character up out of the stage.*

Zeldane: *Disappointed* "Well…I'm out."

*Then as the game went on further, Amaris lost 2 stocks, but not before Emp Mitchell lost 3 stocks and Connor lost 1 stock. And then just like that, Connor launched Emp Mitchell's character off to the side of the stage. Just as Mitchell was going to get back on the ledge to the stage, Amaris spiked him down and took his last stock away.*

Emperor Mitchell: "Damn...why can't I ever WIN?!"

*It was reaching the end as Connor slowly grew more frustrated as he respawned back in the game with one last stock. Amaris still had 8 stocks and her percentage was at 54%. The fight went back and forth as they launched each other's character off the stage, but recovered quickly back to the stage.*

*Connor just dodged out of the way of an attack before he retaliated. Amaris shielded the attack and followed up by rolling behind Connor's character and smash attacking him straight up, resulting in Connor losing.*

Connor: *Very frustrated as he says, "I…I...I WANT A REMATCH! Two stocks and it's just me and Amaris who will battle."*

Amaris: *becomes nervous at Connor's outburst* "Uh-Uhm...alright…"

*The results were skipped by really fast as Connor selected Lucario as his character, while Amaris stuck with Jigglypuff. The stocks were dropped down from 15 to 2 and the stage was still the same.*

*The match started and the two started fighting again. Connor was initially doing better, but after a slip up, things started going south. Amaris had 26% and Connor had 75%, but still had both stocks. And then he lost one soon after Amaris' percentage increased to 41%. On his last life, Connor took more risks and got the percentage to go up to 57%, before connecting a smash attack that launched Amaris' character across the whole stage. However, she recovered and fought back.*

*Getting launched multiple times and having a very high 132%, Connor tried using his character's counter, but it got shielded. Amaris grabbed his character afterwards and threw him off the side of the stage. Connor used the 'Up B' recovery to get back before he got intercepted and launched off into the side boundary, resulting in a KO.*

Connor: *He looked frustrated, but he quickly calmed down before he told Amaris, "I must admit, you did a great job in that round, like really great."*

Amaris: "Oh, uhm...thanks…"

M3: "Pardon, but was this Amaris' first time playing this game? Because from what I saw, she seems to be the best player in this room."

Emperor Mitchell: "As far as I know: I TOLD her of video games, but we never actually played...and you were watching our fifth and sixth matches today… … ...the first through fourth were pretty much the same as the fifth, MAYBE with a one or two stock difference early on…"

Amaris: "...I couldn't have done THAT well...I mean, my world...it has NOTHING like this that Daniel didn't bring with him…"

Zeldane: *Chipping in with, "But you display such impressive skill in something you played for the first time. I counted that you got overall 37 KOs and only got Ko'ed 16 times...While Connor got 20 and 25, Mitchell got 15 and 32, and I got 22 and 23 respectively. Perhaps you may have a hidden talent in performing in simulated games like this.*

Amaris: "Hmmm…"

M3: *Remembering what he was supposed to be doing,"... ...Oh, right, I was going to mention something to you guys in between rounds. Dinner is going to be ordered soon and I need to know if anyone has something specific in mind they want to eat...So you guys want anything in particular?"*

Emperor Mitchell: "Would have to see the menu…"

Amaris: *nods in agreement*

Connor: "You have a takeout menu in the house, right?"

M3: "Yeah, I should go get it out off the fridge in the kitchen. I'll be right back with it."

*M3 departs to get the menu.*

Connor: "I hope the place he found serves pizza. I could go for some right about now."

Emperor Mitchell: "Sounds good…"

*M3 returns, except he has three takeout menus with him. One is from an italian restaurant, another one was from an asian restaurant, and the last one was a local mexican restaurant.*

M3: "Turns out I had two other menus in the kitchen as well." *hands out a menu to Amaris, Connor, and Emp Mitchell.*

Emperor Mitchell: "Ooooo, Lo Mein...Sweet and Sour Chicken...Orange Chicken...MINE!"

Connor: "Yeah, this place has pizza...Hmm, do I want pepperoni or sausage, or both?"

Amaris: "Hmmm...Uhm...I...don't know much about any of these…"

Connor: *Looks at the menu in her hands and explains what each item on the menu is and what they contain.* "And in case anything in that menu doesn't sound appealing, I can hand you mine."

Amaris: *nods*"Thank you…" *looks over the menu again* "... … ...I...honestly don't really want any of this…"

Connor: "Then look through this one...And just like before, I'll point what each thing is." *Passes over the Italian Menu.*

Amaris: *nods and smiles* "Hmmm...I do remember Daniel telling me about Pizza… … ...Hmmm...I guess I'll probably try a pizza with sausage and ham on it…"

Connor: *To M3, "And I decided on getting a pepperoni and sausage pizza." *Looks over at Emp Mitchell* "You sure about ordering three dishes?"

Emperor Mitchell: "I'll be fine…"

M3: *Takes back the menus* "Okay, I got those down. I'll call you guys down when it arrives."

Emperor Mitchell: "Alright…"

*M3 leaves the room and heads back downstairs*

Connor: "Think we should do another stock match in the meantime?"

Zeldane: "We can...But unless we change some of the conditions, I expect the results to be the same: That is Amaris will win this next match given what is known so far."

Connor: *Thinks for a second before a small devious smile appears.* "I got a solution. Let's have a 3 vs 1 team match...With myself, Zeldane and Mitchell on one...and Amaris on the other."

Emperor Mitchell: "It WOULD be a good test to see how far Amaris' skill goes…"

Amaris: "... … ...I...guess it's worth a shot…"

Connor: "Then let's get the show on the road and get started."

*The conditions were changed for this match. Red team was the 3 and Blue team was the 1. Once the battle started, the people behind the controllers gave it their best effort to win.*

End Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4: Explosive Lives

**Chapter 4: Explosive Lives**

*Inside the Camera room.*

*M3 can be seen talking to ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell as the camera was picked back up and in its original position.*

M3: "For your first commentary, you two did a good job...except it could have been better if ZS Connor here didn't mess it up."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *glares at his counterpart*

ZS Connor: *Just remains silent.*

M3: "Either way, you two can still commentate on future chapters, which will be compensated for taking up your time." *Looks at ZS Connor* "However, your pay will be reduced due to your actions, Mr. Connor."

ZS Connor: "Then I'll be more professional next time..and be more respectful to my fellow commentator.."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *flat tone* "...Uh-huh…"

* * *

M3: "Now, unless you two need me for anything else, I need to be leaving."

*M3 starts leaving before ZS Connor stops him by speaking up.*

ZS Connor: "Wait...I still have a few questions about that girl with Ice."

M3: *Sighs before saying, "All you need to know is that her name is Alma...and don't do anything that will tick her off."*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Why's that?"

M3: *Looks around before whispering, " _Alma is a 'Yandere', which means she is dangerous. All because Ice doesn't have any idea that she is focusing on him...and if you do anything that drives her ballistic, you will regret it._ "*

ZS Connor: *Skeptically says, "And why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be messing with us."

M3: *Still whispering, " _I'm warning you for a reason. One of the new hires for the studio got hurt really bad. His name is Gene Clarkson and he had a 'great' idea to insult Ice in front of Alma. Safe to say, he regretted that one she landed a 'Rider Kick' on him."*_

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...Ouch…"

ZS Connor: *Foolishly says "I doubt a kick like that could hurt that bad."*

M3: *Facepalms before looking at Dark Prelate Mitchell* "Do me a favor and remind him about how powerful those type of 'Kamen Rider' attacks are. I need to get moving before I miss a delivery being sent here."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Very well..."

*M3 departs as Dark Prelate Mitchell begins lecturing ZS Connor.*

* * *

*M3 is outside in the front of the studio, occasionally looking at his watch.*

*A few minutes pass before a delivery truck pulls into the studio grounds. The driver exits the car and walks towards M3.*

M3: *A bit surprised as he says, "Huh...I never thought I see you again…"*

?: *Gladly yelling at the top of his lungs.* "YOU THOUGHT WRONG, GOOD BUDDY."

M3: "So, I take it they got you being a delivery boy now, Mr. Torgue?"

Torgue: "YEAH. IT SUCKS, BUT I FOUND A WAY TO MAKE IT MORE ENJOYABLE."

M3: *In a flat tone, "Is it explosions?"*

Torgue: "OF COURSE. NOW STAND BACK AS YOUR PACKAGE EPICALLY ARRIVES BY EXPLOSIONS."

*Torgue pulls out a detonator and activates it. Far away from the studio, a giant explosion erupts, launching a metal container towards the studio. It collides against one of the walls, bounces towards the front entrance...and then explodes again.*

*The metal container then breaks apart as another box is seen in perfect condition.*

M3: *Once he was sure the box didn't have more explosives go off, "I also ordered another set of equipment that was to go with that box...You have it as well?"*

Torgue: "YEAH I DO. GIVE ME A SEC TO GO GET IT."

*M3 watched as Torgue opened the passenger door and grabbed the bundled set off the seat. Then...he handed it over to M3 and nothing else happened.*

M3: "Huh, I was expecting an explosion to occur when you did that…"

Torgue: *Disappointed* "I RAN OUT OF EXPLOSIVES, SO I HAD TO DO IT THE BORING WAY."

M3: "Well, thanks for delivering the stuff I ordered. And... ...I'm' going to send you a bill to pay for the damages done to studio property by your explosions."

Torgue: "IT WAS WORTH IT. *Heads back to his truck* "I GOT TO GO DELIVER MY NEXT PACKAGE. NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN, M3."

*M3 waves Torgue goodbye as he drives off. Torgue could be heard (badly) imitating electric guitar sounds as his truck explodes and starts soaring off into the distance.*

* * *

*Inside the main foyer of the studio...*

*A small band of 6 people can be seen entering the room from the hallway leading to the residential area. It was Kyle, Leon, Travis, Veronica, Cait, and Aria. They heard the explosions go off in the front of the studio and decided to carefully investigate what was going on.*

*Then M3 enters from the front door, carrying a metal container with a bundle of equipment and clothing on top.*

M3: *Spots the onlookers* "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Cait: "Can you cut the chitchat and just tell us what was going outside? It sounded like a two sentry bots exploding at the same time."

M3: *In a nonchalant tone, "Fine...I was outside getting my delivery that was scheduled to arrive today. A acquaintance of mine was driving the delivery truck and caused those explosions to go off before he handed over my stuff...and then his truck exploded as he left."*

Aria: *eyes widened* "Is he ok?!"

M3: "Yeah...he does that enough times that the explosives got placed on the underside to launch him and the vehicle into the air...and things always end up fine and dandy despite that."

*A moment of silence goes by.*

M3: *Sighs* "Moving on, the container I'm carrying is for four specific people. That means you four get to open it. *Points at Cait, Leon, Travis, and Veronica.*

*The container gets dropped to the ground, getting opened up by M3. He pulls out four circular devices with different colored cores and hands them out.*

* * *

*Cait received one that had a blue core in the middle that was called 'The Rough Rider', Veronica got one with a pink core called 'Pun-chee', Leon was handed one with an orange core named 'Neogenator', and Travis was handed one with a purple core named 'Cracked Sash'.*

*M3 quickly explained that these devices were personal shield generators that can protect them in combat. He also quickly explained what each shield did when it was equipped. Once that was over, M3 closed the container.*

M3: "Oh...and before I forget…" *Grabs the bundled equipment off the ground and hands them to Aria.* "These are the 'Metal Slugs' equipment set I am suppose to give to you."

Aria: "Oh...well...thank you…" *looks at Kyle* "I may need some help learning to use everything properly...would you mind helping?"

Kyle: "Of course I'll help...I...I have to return the favor for you guiding me through learning how to use that driver I got from Venat."

Aria: "Alright...thanks…"

Kyle: "I think we should start practicing...The training area should have a few targets ready for you to...get acquainted to the weapons."

Aria: *nods* "Right."

*The Tactician and Courier depart for the training area.*

M3: *Looks at the remaining Wastelanders and tells them, "By the way, I recommend NOT testing out the shields with your weapons...And in case you ignore my warning, make sure they are actually ON before you try hurting each other."

Leon, Veronica, and Travis: *They say some variation of, "Don't worry about me, that won't happen and I'm sure these two will do the same."*

*M3 then looks at Cait, who was smirking about something that appeared in her mind.*

Cait: *Notices M3 looking at her and says, "I promise that I will use...I mean, will not use my weapons on my fellow Wastelanders to test out these shields."*

M3: *Suspiciously looks at Cait before saying, "You can leave now if you got somewhere to be."*

*The remaining Wastelanders depart, leaving M3 by himself. He checks the time and decided to head to the break room to unwind.*

* * *

*Several hours later, at the residential area during the middle of the night…*

*The living quarter's section of the studio was full of people sleeping in peace...until a certain few got awoken by something and it continued long enough where they couldn't fall asleep. Four residents ended up out in the halls, asking each other what was going on...and they ended up waking the entire 1st floor except for two rooms.*

*The 1st floor started getting a bit more noisy and that got the 2nd floor woken up. The sound of footsteps and grumbles found their way down the stairs, which were a bit creaky.*

*Then the 3rd floor was awoken and they ended up going down the stairs to the 1st floor to join in the complaint department line for the first floor.*

*That's when ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell meet up with each other and started talking to each other about what was going on.*

ZS Connor: *Keeping it down while a bit drowsy, "Good evening…. ….I take it...you got woken up by the noises...coming from the stairs as well?"*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *telepathic* _"Yeah...kinda was getting loud there...wonder what's going on…"_

ZS Connor: *Quietly says, "If...you are going to...talk...use your mouth...instead of that… ...telepathy...power … or stuff already…"* *Takes a moment to wake up quicker.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: _"Why? It won't disturb anyone…"_

ZS Connor: *Still quiet as he gradually fully wakes up* "No...it will. If anyone… sees us...they would… ...think I'm having a one-sided conversation with a mute. So, talk to me normally, man."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *sighs* "Fine…"

*As their conversation continues, a fully awake M3 and GotM Connor end up passing by them until GotM Connor stops and turns around to look at the pair.*

GotM Connor: "Huh...Another version of me talking to another version of Emperor Mitchell. *Looks at M3* "Why didn't you inform me about this?"

M3: "I didn't inform you about this because I was planning to do it tomorrow, along with everyone else in attendance."

* * *

ZS Connor: "So M3, you have any idea on why everyone is awake at this hour?"

M3: "I was just about to do that… ...If you stopped talking, I can get the answer to your question."

*M3 leaves the trio to ask about what was going on. A few minutes later, he returned and started sharing the information he got.*

*Apparently, the first people to wake up were Cait, Leon, Kyle, and Veronica. What they told M3 was that Alma woke them up and kept them up due to having nightmares or night terrors ever since she showed up. They admitted that tonight was really worse compared to the previous nights and that lead to them waking everyone else up.*

*M3 returned to the trio, filling them in with what he found out.*

M3: "Well gentlemen, I know who started this. It turns out Alma is the reason everyone except herself and Ice are out here right now."

ZS Connor: "And why is that?"

M3: "Either a really bad nightmare or night terrors...or whatever you call it is currently ongoing." *Sighs in disappointment* "And we may never know what's bothering her unless she decides to open up about her past...which will only happen when hell freezes over."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Or perhaps...no-no, it's an invasion of privacy… … ...but...she does sound like she needs help…"

M3: *Meant to be more joking, "At this point, if you got something that can help her, you may as well do it before you lose the opportunity".*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *huffs* "Basically, I have an ability known as the 'Mindwalker's Rubric'. It should allow me, and anyone else I take with me, to see not just the nightmare itself, but the underlying cause, if it's a memory or set of memories…"

M3: *Starts chuckling as he says, "If that's true, you got a LOT of people at this point who would like to join on that. But don't go telling that fib to anyone else until I set them up for the joke."*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *gives him a flat look*

M3: "C'mon you can't be serious…" *Catches on* "Oh…...You are being serious...Look...I'm sorry...I thought you were actually joking with me."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *huffs* "Anyways, we should decide who's gonna come with us because I don't really have a limit on how many people can come…"

M3: "Umm...Remember when I said a LOT of people would like join you on that? Because that counts as everyone down here on this floor with us...And I do mean EVERYONE."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Then we better get going…sooner we figure this out, the sooner we can get back to sleep..."

* * *

*Several minutes later, after one quick introduction and explanation…*

*The group managed to get Alma's room open. Once inside...they found it surprisingly plain, considering what some were expecting, especially of a Yandere...Soon, they were right next to her bed, where she could be seen tossing and turning.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Urnuios ropews: kate my opwre, nad npoe a tgae tnoi thsi sulo's aehrt! Tle us wtach nuop tiehr iltrsa nad igretadse, dna see for euovrsles ehtir trouledb nmid!" *a spark and a Warp Gate opens nearby*

Chapter Master Sharriar: "That is-"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "A Warp Gate, yes I know...those who wish to see why she's having these nightmares...just enter the gate…"

*Soon, everyone entered the gate… … ...and found themselves in a house that initially looked like a medieval style home, but it was built in the ruins of an overgrown modern city; the group can only barely turn their heads and speak, but otherwise can't move, or otherwise interact with the scene*

Cait: "Where is this supposed to be anyway?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Dunno, her home maybe, or-"

*A loud slam is heard...they're just able to turn their heads, to see an irate man chase after a beat up-looking woman who vaguely resembled Alma*

Memory ?: "GET BACK HERE!"

Leon: "I don't like where this is going…"

GotM Connor: "That must be her father and mother…."

Memory ?: *finally gives up and returns to the house...before a lustful gleam appears as he sees… … ...a 13-year old Alma Fayth* "At least she left you here for me...heheheh…"

Memory Alma: *fearful look*

*Then, the scene suddenly disappears and is replaced with a swirling void of color...the group finds they can move again*

Kyle: "Uh...I really wasn't expecting that...at all."

Zeldane: "The anxiety on the younger version of Alma...I...can't unsee how scared she looked.

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...I'm not the only one who's afraid of what her father likely planned, right?"

Veronica: "...I was trying to avoid thinking about that..."

Cait: "The only thing it makes me think is ripping out her father's throat for even thinking of that…"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "...Such vile deeds one would only expect from a worshipper of Slaanesh! That fiend NEEDS to be purged!"

*The Void begins to shift again*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Looks like the next one is ready…"

Travis: "If it's this bad… then how will the rest turn out…"

* * *

*The scene shifts to...some kind of courtroom, with a 15-year old Alma as the defendant*

Memory Judge: "Alma Fayth...you have been found guilty of the murder of Lord Bartholomew Fayth-"

Memory Alma: "But I swear...he...he-"

Judge: "ENOUGH! Bartholomew was an upstanding member of the community: your lies fall upon deaf ears!"

Kyle: "Bartholomew? What kind of name is that?

Veronica: "Wait...Did I hear the word 'Murder' come out from him?"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "So the filth was purged then...that is good...but what the Judge said worries me..."

Maribelle: "I agree: that Judge seems FAR from impartial...I do not believe for a SECOND Alma's trial was a fair one…"

ZS Connor: "And...she's a bit older than last time...but she still looks young…"

Memory Judge: "Now...I will give you two choices for your death: either death by hanging…"

Zeldane: "They were thinking of hanging her...for her crime...

Memory Judge: "...Or...you will be sent out as a Monster Hunter: let the beasts that overran the world be your death...The choice is yours: a slow death, or a brutal one…Which do you choose?"

Cait: "Is that even a choice? Either go out by them killing you or having a beast do their dirty work for them…"

Venat: "I do believe we already know which she chose, however...after all, only one logically offers a chance at survival…"

Kyle: "But it's still...wrong...especially for how old she looks now."

Venat: "On that, we can agree…"

Memory Alma: "... … ...The second one…"

Memory Judge: "Very well then…"

*The scene shifts out once more*

Lissa: "Oh...sending a poor defenseless girl to hunt monsters?! What kind of monsters are THEY then?!"

Leon: "I know plenty of terrible people out in the wasteland...but this easily tops a lot of them…"

Lucina: "One thing gets me, though…"

Travis: "And what's that?"

Lucina: "If this is her past, then why is she so clingy towards IceBite?"

Severa: "Yeah, I don't get it either: wouldn't she just push EVERYONE away?"

Amaris: "Not true: from my perspective, it seems that nobody ever showed the poor girl kindness before...IceBite may very well have been the first, and, since he seems to still do so, she's DESPERATE to keep feeling that warmth of someone caring about her…"

M3: "OH….That explains what happened at the beach house…."

Emperor Mitchell: "What? What happened?"

M3: "I...told her that she needed to work on her interactions with the other residents after I settled a dispute between her and Gene...Otherwise, I would have kicked her off the studio grounds…"

*beat*

Maribelle: *whacks Triple-M in the head with her parasol*

M3: "OW! Will you stop doing that ...I wasn't actually planning on committing to make her leave."

Maribelle: "You could very well be the reason her nightmares are getting worse!"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Shut up, everyone! The next memory is starting!"

* * *

*The scene shifted again...this time to a town square...With Alma, now 17, and a group of older monster hunters*

Memory Alma: "But I-"

Memory ?-1: "ENOUGH! Now, you stay here, we are leaving, and don't TRY to follow us!"

Memory ?-2: "Yeah, we've had enough of you!"

*The team leaves, leaving Alma by herself. The next things scene with tibbits of scenes where Alma tried to talk to someone, only for them to give her the could shoulder.*

*Scene Shifts, this time, to an ancient ruin where Alma, on the verge of turning 18, finds an ancient relic, that strikes her with energy, healing her wounds, but causing something else...as the next collection of scenes show what happened over the next 5 years, with more people shunning and ignoring her...with Alma physically not changing one bit, but emotionally turning into the robotic individual they all know today. The scene finally returns to the colorful void.*

Chrom: *clenches fist* "Those...THOSE-"

Frederick: "Those ruffians just abandoned her there…"

Chrom: "EXACTLY!"

Veronica: "And no one else there...talked to her...Like they don't even see her there…"

Leon: "No...they saw her alright...They just decided to treat her like dirt.

Chapter Master Sharriar: "As worrisome as that is, what interested me is that relic. Did no one else notice how, after it struck her, she didn't age since, even though years passed since the incident?"

Kyle: I was still focusing on everyone else besides her...but now that you mention it...its odd seeing her not physically change…"

Aria: "...But the emotional and mental one...THAT was plain to see…"

*The void shifted*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *sighs* "Once more unto the Breach…"

*The scene changes...as the group sees Alma be impaled where her heart should be by a Skeleton...only for her to tear the spear out as though it were nothing, and continue fighting...in the background...was Evil Spirit Incarnate…*

Chapter Master Sharriar: "No, not just agelessness, but full Immortality, then…"

M3: And that's the...

GotM Connor: "The monster we saw her fight at the studio…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Then this must be her last memory before arriving in the world we live in now…"

Kyle: "But we are still not...at the part where she arrives…"

Memory Alma: *Strikes down two more skeletons, while three more stab her…but she manages to knock them back, remove their weapons, and strike them down…; turns around...only to see a group of monster hunters fleeing the fight*

Emperor Mitchell: "They...THEY LEFT HER THERE?!"

Cait: "Those cowards should have stuck around to help her...Or at least tried to get her out as well."

Chapter Master Sharriar: "WHERE'S A COMMISSAR WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!"

Emperor Mitchell: "THE ONE TIME I'D _**WANT**_ ONE OF THOSE TEAM-KILLERS AROUND!"

Kyle: "I know they are only doing to save their hides...but still...I want to make those guys pay…"

Memory Alma: *turns back towards ESI...and with a shout, charges*

Chapter Master Sharriar: "The Sisters of Battle would've been proud to have someone like her among their ranks…"

*The scene then showed Alma fighting back against ESI for a few days...before both fell into a familiar kind of portal...and then their fight continued, towards a familiar location, before a VERY familiar voice called…*

Memory Kamen Rider Ouja: "HEY! TALL, TRANSPARENT, AND UGLY!"

*And thus...the scene ended*

* * *

*After they arrived back in the world, everyone quietly (and carefully) left Alma's room into the hallway.*

Gene: "So...that was before I met her...If I knew this back then...I...wouldn't have done what I did."

M3: "Glad to see you understand how we treated her…"

Gene: "Yeah...I already regretted getting her mad at me twice...but now I'm get the same feeling again..."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...We should probably get going...discuss this further in the morning...don't want to risk getting caught when we get back…"

M3: *Awkwardly notes, "Speaking of which, everyone needs to head back to their own rooms...and good luck getting...back to sleep."*

*Shortly, the residents found their way back to their rooms, arriving back to the realm of dreams.*

* * *

*The next day…*

*The morning sun was in the air as the residents continued with the daily grind. M3 and Gene were working on repairing studio property, The FFNA and GotM cast were at the training area, and ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell were touring the studio grounds.*

*Things seemed to be going fine...save for one particular resident.*

*Everywhere she went, Alma noticed the studio's residents staring at her...While this wasn't new, this time was different: something was off about the staring, something that bugged her, due to the fact she couldn't figure out HOW it was different...She didn't show it on the outside, but inside, it truly did effect her; disturbed by it, she did the one thing she could think to do...*

IceBite: "Hmmm? Oh, Alma. What's up? You look...worried…"

Alma: "Everyone else is just...staring at me...I can tell, it's different from normal...I...don't know what to make of it!"

IceBite: "Alright, how's about this: I go and check it out, see what's going on, alright?"

Alma: *thinks for a moment* "... … ...Alright, I guess…"

IceBite: "...You might wanna wait here, alright? I'll be right back, I promise..."

Alma: "... … ...Alright…"

IceBite: *nods and heads out*

* * *

*Elsewhere, M3 and Gene can be seen repairing one of the damaged walls from the Kamen Rider/Metal Slug War.*

M3: *Placing a new section in as he says,"Gene, remind me that I should reinforce the walls later down the road."*

Gene: "Will do, boss."

*The new section of wall is complete and cleaned for the paint that needs to be applied.*

M3: *Notices Ice heading towards him and Gene.* "Hey, you just showed up at the right time to see the fruit of our labor."

IceBite: "Not on my mind right now: just what the heck is up with you guys?"

Gene: "We..are just fixing up the walls...you got a problem with that?"

IceBite: "Not THAT! From what she told me, you guys, and everyone else, has been staring at Alma ALL DAY! It's got her anxious, and I wanna find out why! Yes, I get she freaks some of you out with her Yandere-ish-nesss, but-"

M3: *Blinks for a second before blurting out, "Wait...who told you she was a Yandere?"*

IceBite: *groans* "Please! I'd have had to have been BLIND to NOT eventually see it, I just didn't give a damn-AND DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'm trying to help the poor girl out and now you guys are freaking her out, so WHAT THE HELL is going on?!"

M3: *Slightly angry* "You know...IT probably would have not been a bad idea...to you know...INFORM your partner that you know the girl is a Yandere. If you told me earlier, I wouldn't have gotten others involved in keeping an eye on Alma in case she snapped."

IceBite: "Is THAT why everyone's been staring at her weirdly today?"

M3: *Lying, "No...The only people who have any idea of Alma being a Yandere is myself, Kyle, Aria, and Connor...the GotM one. No one else should know...except for Gene since he's here."*

Gene: *Starts sweating as he badly lies with, "Yeah...It's not like it's the topic of everyone's conversation in the studio ever since what happened last night...Nothing of the sort."*

IceBite: *stares flatly at Gene* "...You're a bad liar and you should feel bad."*looks at Triple-M* "WHAT happened last night?"

M3: *Sighs* "May as well come clean. What happened last night is that everyone got woken up by Alma's night terrors and with the help of DP Mitchell...we were able to see her dreams...and learned how screwed up her past is...Without her knowing that we did that."

IceBite: "And everyone's staring at her differently because… … …?"

M3: "You sure you want to know? It's really messed up...but it explains a LOT…"

IceBite: *stares flatly at him*

M3: "Fine…" *Explains as much as he can about her father, the trial, the monster hunter team, the relic, and how she ended up here at the studio.* "...And that's it."

IceBite: "...Ouch...I managed to piece together some of that from comments she made to me, but hearing it all strung together, with all the missing pieces filled in...Damn...it's little wonder she's the way she is...but still, what's this got to do with how everyone's staring at her? I mean, unless it's supposed to be sympathetic or something..."

M3: "Since everyone knows her past now, that's why they are staring at her. Not to shun her, but I guess as a way to non-verbally say they feel bad for her...except she's not seeing it that way."

IceBite: "Yeah, it's got her...out of sorts…"

M3: *Sounding like he regrets saying this out loud, "Then...the only way I can think of resolving this is telling her that everyone knows her past and get them to stop staring at her...provided she doesn't freak out from the news."*

IceBite: "I think I might be best suited for that...hopefully she doesn't decide to turn her ire on me, and instead reins it in…"

M3 :"I hope that's the outcome we end up with…Otherwise...it ain't going to be pretty."

IceBite: "Agreed…"

* * *

*A short while later, once IceBite returned to Alma*

IceBite: "Well...I found out what was going on..."

Alma: "Really? What was it?"

IceBite: *Several seconds pass* "Apparently, it's about your past...Last night, you woke up the others...and they found out you were tossing and turning in your sleep. So...one of them sent the group into your dreams or mind...and saw what turned...you into the person today. And this morning...they were staring at you because of what they learned."

Alma: *eyes widen and begins to get angry*

IceBite: *placatingly* "Alma...the others...they aren't judging you...If they were able to talk to you...I'm sure you realize that they are trying to be sympathetic…"

Alma: *...bolts off*

IceBite: "Wait...Alma!" *Runs after her.*

Alma: *Enters her room, slams the door, and locks it*

IceBite: "Alma...I'm not trying to hurt you...I told you this because… ...I'm not the only that cares about you. This studio is a community..and unlike the one in your past, these people know your hardships enough to want to help you. In order for us...ALL of us...to help you, first you need to let us..."

Alma: *doesn't respond*

IceBite: *leaves, unable to come up with anything; returns to the foyer*

*When IceBite gets back, he finds every resident there, looking at him with their faces showing that they were worried about Alma.*

M3: "...Is she...angry about what you told her?"

IceBite: "She's certainly upset: locked herself in her room and everything...won't even talk to me now…"

M3: "...Maybe if...We all apologize and just...honestly admit that we DO care about her...Perhaps she'll calm down after that..."

IceBite: "I hope so...really makes me feel like shit, the way she looks right now…"

* * *

*Following M3's current plan, the first set of people who go up and try talking to Alma was the FFNA cast. Most, if not all of them, said something about trust, companionship, and the importance of a community...and then there was what Cait said to Alma.*

Cait: *Having some trouble coming up with what to say, "Alma...Uh...This is Cait. I...came by to tell you...a part of my life. My parents never cared about me... and I thought no one else ever would. Then I met Travis, who did care about me...And...He's the sole reason I'm here today. So...If you need someone else to care about you...I'll do that for you, Alma."*

Alma: *silence, but contemplates what Cait said*

*The next set was the GotM cast, who more or less followed what the previous bunch said about trust, companionship, and community. Once GotM Connor and Zeldane were finished...Gene volunteered to try talking to Alma next.*

Gene: *WIth a hint of fear* "Hello...Alma. It's Gene...the...person you...probably despise the most. I'm here...because I want to know...If I can do anything to make up for...what I done in the past. And...I know I already said it before...But I'm sorry. Maybe...after this is over...I'll change how I been acting...just for you and everyone else here."*

Alma: *remained silent and contemplative*

*The remaining residents took their turn and returned...leaving the only one left to talk being M3.*

M3: *Having thought out what to say* "It's M3...Alma. If I could go back in time, I would take back what I said to you at the beach house. But I can't...and I have to deal with that by changing myself for the better. The thing is...you can do that as well, Alma. And even if you can't do it by yourself...then maybe you can with the people here in the studio."

Alma: *remained silent and contemplative*

*With the last person done, the group inside the foyer thought they had made no progress. But despite that, they were willing to not give up. Deciding to let time pass to let their words settle into Alma's mind, they went back to the daily grind before trying again...save for the new arrivals*

M3: *To Ice* "How long do you think she'll stay in her room?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Dunno…"

M3: "Still...Even if she never leaves her room, it would be wrong to at least not bring her food and water...I think she still needs that at least…"

IceBite: "...Agreed…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah...even if she's supposedly immortal due to that artifact...from what I recall she still felt pain in that one memory at the end there...did she?"

M3: "She did...but that also make me wonder if she can tire out?"

IceBite: "... … ...Hold on...she can: she looked pretty damned exhausted when I arrived to help her fight that thing…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Same with the memory!"

ZS Connor: *Trying to bring it back to the original point with, "Besides that, It's safe to assume that she still needs the basic necessities… *Looks at M3* "How exactly do you plan on making sure the food and water actually gets inside her room?"*

M3: "I was thinking of doing the whole 'knock on the door and leave it for her to get it' way…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "What if she just ignores it? She kept ignoring everyone else…"

M3: "At some point...she will have to get it. The human body still needs the essentials to work...and she is still technically a human being…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And that's assuming whether she needs it ENTIRELY, or just feels discomfort, however serious, if she doesn't eat or drink…"

M3: "Look...the point is even if she doesn't actually need it...It's still important to do it to show that we care."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I'm not disagreeing; I'm just offering my two cents to the discussion…"

M3: "And I do appreciate that. Now, if anyone needs me, I'm going to get a meal and drink set made for Alma. *Leaves to go accomplish that task.*

ZS Connor: "I may as well go help him out...I got nothing else to do at the moment." *Leaves as well to catch up with M3.*

IceBite: "... … ...I'll go wait by Alma's door, in case she decides she wants to talk to someone…" *departs*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: '... … ...And what the heck am I gonna do? … … ...Great, no answer...wonderful..."

End Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5: Invasion Blues

**Chapter 5: Invasion Blues**

*In front of the studio is a 4-seater car that lacked a roof. Already inside the car is GotM Connor and ZS Connor. M3 can be seen waiting in the front passenger seat.*

M3: *Checks his watch, seeing that it's 6:00 am in the morning.* "I told him to wake up early...and yet he's not here."

GotM Connor: "Do we really need him to drive? I can drive just fine."

ZS Connor: "Same here."

M3: "True, but once we get done acquiring the stuff I need to get in the city, he'll be the only one who can drive without having to hold on to the stuff."

*The front door to the studio opens and outsteps Gene, wearing his usual outfit, save for the suit jacket. It was burned to the point where it turned to ash.*

Gene: *In a tired tone, "Boss, can't we do this later? I…*Yanws* was planning to sleep in today."*

M3: "Sorry Gene, I promise once we get back, you'll be compensated for losing some sleeping in hours."

Gene: *In the same tired tone, "Better be worth it."*

*Gene takes his time getting to the car and hopping into the Driver's seat.*

*The studio Assistant starts the car, but get interrupted before getting the car out of park.*

M3: "Gene, did you leave a note on Ice's door about where we are going to be?"

Gene: *Hits the steering wheel in frustration.* "I knew I forgot to do something. Maybe I would have done it if I WASN'T up this early."

M3: *Turns to ZS Connor.* "Do me a favor and go make sure the note is on Ice's door.

ZS Connor: "It's on your desk in your room, right?"

M3: "Yes."

ZS Connor: "I'll see you gents in a bit." *Exits the car and sprints into the studio.

* * *

*ZS Connor continues sprinting into the Residential area of the studio. He reaches M3's room, grabs the note and a roll of tape, and heads to Ice's door.*

*After placing it on the door with a line of tape, ZS Connor begins heading back to the front of the studio before detouring to Alma's door.*

*A quick attempt at turning the knob leaves to the lock stopping the door.*

ZS Connor: *Quietly says out loud, "Hope this opens soon…"*

*ZS Connor heads back to the foyer, opening and closing the front door as he sees the car starting to take off without him.*

ZS Connor: *Says as he runs to catch up with the car, "Hey! Slow down and let me catch up!"*

GotM Connor: *Turns around and says, "You took too long, we had to get going."*

*ZS Connor sighs before activating Far Reach and yanking himself over to the car. He lands in the open seat and buckles up.*

ZS Connor: "I apologize for taking up too much time...Thankfully you didn't have to worry about leaving me behind."

* * *

*Some time later…*

*M3's Note: "Note to Ice."

"I had to take GotM Connor, ZS Connor, and myself to the city to pick up some supplies and equipment I ordered for the studio."

"I would have left Gene in charge, but at least 2 other people don't like him at the moment, so I did those two a favor and took him with me."

"Left (hopefully) around 6:10 am. Will be back by 5:00 PM."

-Signed M3.*

IceBite: *sighs* "...So...what? I'm in charge or something?" *looks at Alma's door* *sighs again* "Might as well… … …" *goes out to check on the others…

* * *

IceBite: *shows up where the rest of the residents were at* "Hey guys….looks like I'm in charge, as Triple M is out until around 5…"

*A few residents mumble to themselves before one speaks up, saying her mind.*

Cait: *In a bit of a snarky tone, "And who said we all agreed to let you to be in charge?"*

IceBite: "Well, he originally planned to leave Gene in charge, but apparently, something happened that made that NOT a good idea… … ...Since I was the one with the note, I thought I'd be the one in charge...That and I'm the second owner of this place, so…" *shrugs*

Cait: *Still snarking, "I still rather have the short guy in charge over you, whoever you are currently impersonating with that 'Rider junk'."*

IceBite: "Hey! I think Kamen Rider stuff is cool!" *crossed his arms and glared*

Cait: *Does a mocking gesture with her hand* "And yet you focus on that like Travis does when he impersonates that 'Silver Shroud' guy."

Travis: *Laughs a bit before responding with a hammy, "THE SHROUD BELIEVES JUSTICE WILL BE ENSURED WITH ICE TAKING THE ROLE OF LEADERSHIP!"

Cait: *Immediately leaves the room annoyed, covering her ears as she heads back to her own room.*

Travis: *To Ice* "Sorry about Cait...and good luck taking care of the studio for today." *Heads off to follow Cait.*

* * *

*Once those two were gone, the room became silent as the residents look at Ice.*

Kyle: *To Ice* "You have anything else to announce or talk about?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Not really… … …Other than the fact that Triple-M and them should be back by 5..."

*The residents mumble again before dispersing out and to do their own thing.*

*Leon passes by Ice, mumbling something to himself louder than he intends.* "Still can't belive Gene was set on fire yesterday...Guess this outing has something to do with it."

IceBite: *Overhears* "...Huh? 'Set on fire?' But who…?"

Veronica: *Talking to Zeldane, who was tagging along with the Mojave Wastelander.* "...You sure about that?"

Zeldane: "I'm sure. Emperor Mitchell and Amaris were acting different yesterday...I saw the 'Connor' I know trying to cheer up 'Emp' up."

*The two pass on by, as Veronica asks who came up with 'Emp'.*

IceBite: "... … ...I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..."

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the city…*

*As the four man group was driving down the street, M3 and the Connors could be seen enjoying the music that was playing from the car's speakers.*

*Gene was focusing on driving as he parks into their first stop.*

*The first stop was the local city mall, which the four man group went into after they got out of the car.*

* * *

IceBite: *approaches Emperor Mitchell and Amaris, who were playing Uno with Leon, Veronica, and Zeldane.* "Say, Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, can I have a moment?"

Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *nods and excuses themselves*

Emperor Mitchell: "Ok, what is it?"

IceBite: "I managed to overhear some stuff about yesterday...the thing that happened with Gene: was that with you?"

Amaris: *silent for a moment* "When I walked in on them commentating, I found Daniel-my Daniel-upset, and when I saw the look on Gene's face...something just snapped… … ...so I ended up trying to use Moonlight Bale-Fires on him...I only got his suit jacket, though…"

IceBite: "Tha-well...that...alright… … ...Really, though, that is the kind of thing I'd actually come to expect from Alma trying to protect me? Why'd YOU do it?"

Amaris: "I don't know! Like I said, I just snapped… … ...after everything Daniel did for me, why would I NOT try defending him when he was upset by that...by that-"

Emperor Mitchell: *pats Amaris on the shoulder* "Just calm down… … …"

Amaris: *breathed deeply to calm down* "... … ..I didn't want Gene just getting away with it…"

IceBite: *sighs* "Alright, I guess I understand now… … ...might as well let you get back to your game...see ya later…"

Emperor Mitchell: "See ya…" *he and Amaris get back to their game*

*Zeldane, Veronica, and Leon all immediately call out "UNO!" as their turn starts.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the city…*

*Inside a store where shipped packages can be picked up, M3 can be seen carrying the package he ordered. As he begins walking out of the store after paying, he bumps into Gene.*

*The studio assistant had a bag in his hands and almost drops it.*

Gene: *Annoyed* "Make sure to watch where you are going, Triple M."

M3: "Sorry, didn't expect you to meet you here. *Looking at the bag* "Mind telling me what you got?"

Gene: *Still annoyed* "A new suit jacket...Due to Amaris setting fire to the only one I had. *Calms down in a few seconds before continuing with, "Oh, and a lab coat."*

M3: "Why did you buy a lab coat?"

Gene: "Because I can….That and I really wanted one."

M3: "Well...We need to go fine the other two that came here with us, It's time to get to our other destination for today."

*The two studio staff depart to find the two Connors already waiting inside the car once they get there.*

*After getting everyone and everything placed in the car, the 4 man group head to the next street over.*

*Going down that street, they reach a suit tailor shop and park in the front.*

* * *

*After they head in and some significant amount of time passed, all 4 men exit wearing a full black suit with matching fedoras and sunglasses.*

*Three of them remember what these suits bring to mind, while the fourth person just hops in the car and tells them, "C'mon, we don't have all day, boss."*

*They hop in the car and drive off.*

*At some point, they pass by a military jeep that had some guy in it with a General's outfit on...and he had a eyepatch on.*

*As Gene spots that man in the rear view mirror, he switches over to their lane and hits the breaks. The jeep stops in time, but leads to the 'General' guy to leave his vehicle and start yelling.*

Gene: *Looks at M3* "Need you to take the wheel as soon as I get out."

M3: "Okay...Why?"

Gene: *Being cryptic with his answer, "Let's just say it's personal."*

* * *

*Gene exits the car, letting M3 take the wheel. As soon as Gene sees the 'General' face to face, he decks the man in his nose, knocking him to the ground.*

*Gene immediately runs towards the passenger side as the driver of the jeep steps out, showing that it was a soldier...from the Rebel Army.*

Gene: *Once he was in, he quickly said, "Punch it!"*

*The car speeds off as ZS Connor and GotM Connor look back to see the 'General'...before realizing it was the notorious leader named Donald Morden.*

* * *

*Back at the studio…*

*The various groups are going about their business… … ...when a crackling fills the air…*

Cait: *Annoyed* "And just when things finally got quiet."

Kyle: "Something's going on...and I don't like the vibe I'm getting in the air."

Dogmeat: *Starts barking out loud.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...There's a tremor in the Void...something's coming!"

*Soon, a bunch of sparks appear, and some kind of gate is torn open, creating some kind of portal in the studio.*

Travis: *To the other Wastelanders* "C'mon you guys, we better get our weapons ready….This portal is not like the 'usual' ones."

*The Wastelanders and Shepherds bolt off towards the Residential Area, as the remaining people do something else.*

IceBite: *keeps hand on his Advent Deck*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *activates his Warp Blade and Warp Scythe*

Emperor Mitchell: *goes to retrieve his Master-Crafted Cataphractii Terminator Armor*

Chapter Master Sharriar: *readies his Combi-Flamer and Power Sword*

Zeldane: *Scans the portal, picking up interference. Activates Machine guns in the armor.*

Kyle: *Returns with Gauss Rifle in his hands.*

Cait: *Returns with her Super Sledge, ready to swing.*

Travis: *Back and armed with his Laser Musket, already fully charged.*

Leon: *Returns and readies his Xuanlong Assault Rifle.*

Veronica: *Back with a Displacer Glove, ready to fight.*

Aria: *Returns armed with her Thoron Tome*

Chrom: *Returns armed with Falchion*

Maribelle: *Returns with an Arcwind Tome*

Lissa: *Returns with an Arcfire Tome*

*Screw it: all the Shepherds come back armed, except Morgan and Mark, who weren't there originally to begin with*

*The Portal finally stabilizes...before a team of people come through...those who looked into Alma's memories instantly recognized them…*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *telepathically to the others* _"Wait a moment...THAT'S-"_

?: "We are here looking for the fugitive Alma Fayth...cooperate and you will not be harmed...resist...and it will be the last thing you do…"

* * *

*In Alma's room*

Alma: *sitting on her bed, trying to contemplate what to do: everyone knew her past now, and now she didn't know what to do: her instincts told her to run, but, after what they said earlier, even that bastard Gene… … …*

*A portal opened up…a smaller version of the one that appeared in the main room not too long ago...and a small box and a letter fell through…*

Alma: *picks up the leader, hesitantly and, seeing it addressed to her, opened it*

To my Daughter

I am so very sorry I abandoned you...not a day went by that I wasn't filled with guilt over what I'd done, about how I abandoned you...I wanted to try to save you from that bastard I once called a husband….I was glad to hear he had died, but when I heard your punishment...I prayed everyday that you would survive…

In this box...I hope it reaches you, wherever you are, and you are able to use it...use to fight monsters, fight your imprisoners...fight your way to freedom...I just hope that one day, you can be free...and find someone who does truly care…

...Sincerely…

Elizabeth Fayth nee Ambrose

Alma's eyes widened, as tears came to her eyes… … ...her mother DID care, she TRULY DID care!

She turned towards the box, and opened it...and her still-teary eyes widened...she had seen PLENTY of this world's media since coming here, and… … ….this was not just an artifact well-known to her world… … ...it was-

* * *

*Back in the main room*

?: "We are here looking for the fugitive Alma Fayth...cooperate and you will not be harmed...resist...and it will be the last thing you do…"

IceBite: *stares at them...before holding up Advent Deck* "Henshin…" *Inserts Advent Deck into V-Buckle*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "And for what reason...should we hand over one of our own to you?"

?: "Did you not hear me? She is a fugitive, and we are here to-"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Clean up your mess? I saw her memories, and I know you...you are the one that abandoned her to that monster that, according to the others, Kamen Rider Ouja destroyed.

Cait: "And I don't care to know whatever lame excuse you can say...Leaving her like that is beyond heartless...YOU and everyone else involved should be considered a fugitive for doing that to her!"

Kyle: "My advice….Turn back now. Everyone here is ready to send your sorry excuse of human hides back from wherever the hell you morons call home."

Aria: "We're not giving up, so you might as well turn back now!"

? Team Leader: "...Very well then…" *nods to a female mage at the side*

? Mage: *nods...before slamming her staff down on the ground*

*Gravity for the Studio Residents begins to intensify*

*The Wastelanders struggle to stay up right, before collapsing due to the gravity overpowering them. Kyle and Travis, however, fire as they fall, barely hitting two members of the opposition.*

*Once they fall, they can only put their heads up to see what was going on.*

? Team Leader: *smirks smugly* "Well, that's that, now move out while we finish off-" *Interrupted by a Thoron Strike and a hail of magnum rounds* "WHAT?!"

Morgan and Mark: "Mind if we butt in?!"

 ***Music Track: "Hard-Boiled Theme" from Kamen Rider W***

*gravity returns to normal*

Aria: "Morgan? Mark!"

Kyle: "What took you two so long to show up?"

Mark: "We were training with something we found on ourselves shortly after we went to our rooms…"

Morgan: *Stays behind the rest of the group* "We already came up with a LOT of new tactics with it...of course, I may need some protection while it's in use… … …"

Morgan and Mark: *put on...strange belts with USB Drive-like slots on them*

Morgan: *pulls out a green USB Drive-like device and taps a button on it*

Mark: *does the same with a purple one*

Cyclone Gaia Memory: _**"CYCLONE!"**_

Joker Gaia Memory: _**"JOKER!"**_

Kyle: *Breaking the seriousness of the moment unintentionally with, "Dang, now I owe Veronica 100 caps."*

Aria: "And why is that?"

Kyle: "I betted on the chance that Mark and Morgan didn't become Kamen Riders…" *Focusing back on them.* "...What are they using?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Those are-"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "-Gaia Memories!"

Morgan and Mark: *Both insert their Gaia Memories into the Drivers on their waists*

Morgan: *Falls unconscious as the Cyclone Gaia Memory disappears from her Driver and reappears in Mark's*

Kyle: *Confused* "What?"

Mark: *Activates the Driver by splitting the two halves into a V-Shape*

Double Driver: _**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"**_

Mark: *Shards of stuff appear around him in a whirlwind, before forming into a suit of armor that's green on the right and black on the left*

Kamen Rider Double: *points at the enemy team* "So...Time to Count Up your Sins!"

Double!Morgan: *right eye flashes* "Wow! Talk about an out of body experience!"

Double!Mark: "Let's stay focused, Morgan. We have to stop these guys!"

Double!Morgan: *right eye flashes* "Oh, right!"

Kamen Rider Double: *charges in and begins fighting the invaders, who don't seem to be handling the 2-in-1 Rider all too well…*

Double!Mark: *pulls out a silver Gaia Memory*

Metal Gaia Memory: _**"METAL!"**_

Double!Mark: *Removes Joker Gaia Memory and inserts Metal Gaia Memory in its place*

Double!Morgan: *Pulls out Red Gaia Memory*

Heat Gaia Memory: _**"HEAT!"**_

Double!Morgan: *Replaces Cyclone Gaia Memory with Heat Gaia Memory*

Double Driver: _**"HEAT! METAL!"**_

Kamen Rider Double: *Green half of the armor turned red while black half turned silver; pulls out a metallic quarterstaff; begins taking down the invaders with the staff; soon, only the team leader remains*

Double!Mark: "Let's finish this!" *removes the Metal Gaia Memory and places it in a slot on the Staff*

Double Driver: _**"METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Kamen Rider Double: **"METAL BRANDING!"**

*The ends of the staff spewed fire, and Double rushed forward, before slamming the team leader with the staff*

 ***End Track***

? Team Leader: "...This changes nothing...this assault was only the first wave… .. ….we WILL retake Alma...and destroy you…"

IceBite: "...That didn't sound good…"

*The Portal flared… … ...as the second wave arrived...*

*Zeldane quickly flees the room to locate a phone to get help on the way.*

* * *

*Interrupting the event at the studio, jumping back to the city…*

*The surrounding area is swarmed with rebel troops in tanks, jeeps, and aircraft. They are all searching for the 4 man group.*

*Tucked away in a alley, M3, GotM Connor, ZS Connor, and Gene can be seen laying low.*

Gene: "I expected a bit of retaliation...but NOT that much…They REALLY want to find us."

M3: *In a slightly disappointed tone, "And because of that, we are inside an alley hiding from these guys."*

Gene: *In response, with a bit of genuine honesty, "I know it was a terrible idea...But trust me, it was worth it to smash their leader's face in... That man ruined my life."*

ZS and GotM Connor: *Both say "How?"*

Gene: *Recalling from long ago with, "Before all of this...And even before that...I was working on a project with a tech company. It was late at night when I got captured and they forced me to work for the Rebel Army's science division."*

Gene: *Continues with, "For a while, I was working on what they called the 'LV Armor' project."*

M3: *Sounding like he was already familiar with it, "That's the Bipedal hybrid human-robot design right?"*

Gene: *A bit surprised* "Yes...that's the one. I had to work on the piloting controls and just made a breakthrough when I got switched over to another project."

ZS Connor: "And what happened after that?"

Gene: *Remains silent* "... ...I don't really want to talk about that. Nothing terrible happened...but I did find the opportunity for the job I had before this one."

GotM Connor: "...Then how come you hate the Rebellion Army? Besides what you told us."

Gene: *Getting a bit emotional, "Strict deadlines, horrible working conditions, lousy rations and drinks, long work days, watching you work like hawks...you name it. I delt with that for 2 years, keeping my frustration from getting out, because if you give them lip, you get punished."*

M3: *Taking it in* "But...things got better once you got out, right?"

Gene: *In a conflicting tone* "It did…"

* * *

*After the conversation stopped, M3 turned on the car's engine and looked at the two Connors in the back...before getting interrupted by a cellphone's ringtone.*

*Taking the cell phone out of his own pocket, M3 answered it.*

M3: *Responding back with, "Yes...I'm fine….What are you talking about, Zeldane? What...Studio is under attack...Right NOW? By WHO? OH….Those guys...from Alma's world. YES! We'll be heading back now...Just help them out till WE get back."*

*The three listeners stare at M3, as he puts the car in drive.*

Gene: "So what are we doing now?"

M3: "Heading back to the studio."

Gene: "Are you crazy? There's no way we can make it there with the Rebel Army after us."

M3: "True...And we got a trunk and back seats filled with junk, a full tank of gas, and we are all wearing sunglasses...You know what I think?"

ZS and GotM Connor: *Both say "Hit it."*

M3: "My thoughts exactly" *Slams the gas pedal.*

* * *

*The car speeds out of the alley and swerves past a few rebel tanks.*

M3: *Not breaking his eye contact on the road while saying to Gene, "Swap out the CD for the marked one in the glove compartment. Old 'Benny' needs to head for the 'hills'."*

*Gene does so and the marked CD gets inserted into the car's music system.

 ***Music Track: "Benny Hill Theme"***

*The chase starts as the car has two military jeeps tailing it. Tanks ahead try to block the way, but end up missing as M3 swerves out of their way, maintaining the fast speed. One of the jeeps tries to do the same, but crashes into a tank.*

*The remaining Jeep signals for backup as M3 drives the car towards a lifting bridge, already rising into the air, over a river. M3 floors it and the car speeds up the incline, getting some air time as it lands on the other side on its wheels, still going fast.*

*The Jeep tried to the same, but ended up reaching the top and falling into the water below.*

*As the 4 guys make it to the street leading out of the city, a few helicopters fly over and spot them. Up way ahead of them is a big blockade of tanks and jeeps, taking up every spot they could use to squeeze by.*

M3: *As he drives, he says to Gene, "See that button next to the gear change? I need you to push it on my command."*

*Gene braces himself as their car approaches the blockade very fast. M3 give the command and the button gets pushed.*

*Suddenly, the underside of the car has 4 large pieces of metal pushing hard against the ground, resulting in the car to jump over the blockade. The rebel troops watching all had their jaws drop as they saw that happen.*

*The car returns to the ground, still speeding along as the helicopters stop following. In their place, more jeeps show up from the side streets the group flies by. *

*With a large swarm of jeeps tailing them, M3 pulls into a off the road path after getting out of the city. The dirt path led to a broken bridge with a very long distance between the two end points.*

*Slamming down harder on the gas pedal, the car picks up enough speed to jump the gap with the little incline they had. In the middle of their air time, M3, GotM Connor, and ZS Connor said, "Looks like them Connor boys got themselves into trouble again." before they landed back on solid ground.*

*The swarm of jeeps still followed, but the front most one slammed its brakes instead of speeding up. What ends up happening is a large chain of crashes, jeeps going into the drink, and tons of automotive parts litter the area as jeep after jeep collide. *

*The massive jam stops the swarm and also makes them lose sight of the car.*

*Getting back onto the main road, M3 floors it down the empty road, seeing the studio in his sight. He keeps the pedal down as the car rapidly approaches a hill near the studio's outer fence.*

*Gene, ZS Connor, and GotM Connor realize what may happen and brace for it.*

*The car goes up the hill, going far and fast enough to go over the hill...and keep going directly for the studio wall…*

 ***Pause Music Track.***

* * *

Meanwhile…

The next wave was larger than the last: more mage, more soldiers, more gunners, more...everything. Rather than a 4 person team, they sent around 15-20 or so people.

Double!Mark: "...That might be a little bit much for us…"

Double!Morgan: *right eye flashes* "Yeah…"

* **Unpause Music Track***

*Suddenly, a car bursts through the nearby wall, skidding into the invaders. The large group either ended up getting hit by the rear-view mirrors, the hood, and the wheels as it either slammed bounced, or ran them over, respectfully.*

*The Studio Residents watching this stopped...as the car had to turn before crashing into a wall. The two back passengers, which was GotM Connor and ZS Connor, got launched out of the car as the hard turn was made. One of them got sent through the wall head first, while the other just hit the wall and landed on his back. It was GotM Connor. The car still kept going...this time into the Residential Area.*

Aria: *flat tone* "...What?"

* * *

*After the car found its way past the Residential Area's lobby, it went into the hallway. Zooming by many doors, M3 quickly told Gene something.*

M3: "Sorry about this."

*He pushes a button on the dashboard, causing Gene and his car seat to eject from the car...sideways...into a room.*

 ***End Music Track***

*The seat takes a very large share of the damage, while Gene gets mildly injured. After unbuckling himself from the seat, he notices that he was in someone else's room...and then saw Alma staring directly at him.*

Gene: *A bit terrified as he says, "Sorry for crashing in...Didn't...have control of...where I ended up."*

*The sound of several objects landing on the ground out in the hall reach the room.*

Alma: *glares at him...before sighing* "Just get out!" *States in a contemplative tone*

*Gene begins leaving through the broken doorway, before stepping back in as M3's car reverse back down the hallway. Once that passes by, Gene does leave, but not before saying something.*

Gene: *In the same scared tone* "By the way...the studio's being invaded...by people...that came from your...world...just to let you know."

Alma: *doesn't show it, but is shocked* _'Impossible… … …but how-?'_

Gene: *Leaving the room while bringing up one more detail, "There's a large portal out...in the main room...different from the...usual ones I heard about…That's where everyone is at...and M3's car is going to be...I guess."*

*Gene runs over to his room, trips over the packages and other stuff that M3 dumped into the hallway before driving out. He gets up and moves the stuff into his room and locks the door.*

Alma: *thinks for a bit...before finally coming to a decision…*

* * *

*Back in the main room…*

*The sound of a car engine reaches the room as M3 drives the car back in. He quickly sees that at least 7 invaders out of the large group were still standing...not that far away from the portal.*

*Taking one last hard turn, he floors the gas pedal and pushes the big green button on the dashboard. The seat he was in gets sent into the air as the car kept going.*

*The car collides with the enemy, knocking all seven of them onto the hood as the car drives itself and them into the portal...followed by an explosion that flares out from the portal.*

*M3 lands and unbuckles himself from the seat, taking a moment to look at his fellow residents before saying, "Sorry for taking so long. Help has finally arrived."*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Well, keep your guard up...that's only the second wave…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "First wave was that group of little traitors that abandoned Alma..."

M3: *Not seeing the next wave heading towards him, "Then bring them on, I'll-" *Turns around to see a rather large invader staring him down. "fight them…"*

*The big invader picks up M3 and chucks him at the Wastelanders. Kyle, Veronica, and Leon didn't get out of the way and M3 collides with them, knocking all 4 of them out.*

Aria: *pulls out Thoron Tome* "THORO-" *Is stopped by an enemy mage arriving and firing at her, knocking her out as well*

Cait and Travis: * Both get picked off by another mage, taking them out of the fight.*

Kamen Rider Double: *blocks future attacks against the knocked out individuals*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Great! Now what?!"

Invasion Leader: *emerges from portal* "It's simple, really: you surrender, hand over the girl, and submit yourselves to us… … ...or we slaughter all of you and get the girl anyways…"

Kamen Rider Ouja: "...Not a chance in hell!"

Invasion Leader: "Very well then…Then prepare...to die..."

?: "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

*Everyone turns to the voice, and sees…*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Alma?! What're you doing out here?!"

Alma: "Putting a stop to this!"

IceBite: "We are NOT handing you over to them!"

Alma: "I know...and I'm not here to surrender to them...This is the FIRST place ANYONE has ever been on MY side...and I'd rather stay here...and if they're going to try to force me away…" *places hands near waist…*

 ***Music Track: "Rising Your Power to Gold" by Norio Sakai***

*...as a belt appears*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "That's the-"

Invasion Leader: "Where'd you get THAT?!"

Alma: "... … ...My mother...she really DID care about me after all...she sent this so I could finally fight my way to freedom...and it looks like I'm fighting for my new friends' lives as well!"

GotM Connor: *In a very pain filled tone says, "...It's nice to hear...that you consider us...friends, Alma." before the pain knocked him out.*

 **(Music Track - 0:24)**

Alma: *places left hand as a fist on left side of the belt...before pressing down with her right hand...and a suit of Kamen Rider Armor appears over her; the body armor was somewhat simple, with a beetle-like helmet*

Emperor Mitchell: "...Kamen Rider...Kuuga...the first Heisei-Era Rider…"

Alma: "You guys stay back...I'll handle this…"

 **(Music Track - 1:17 - Interrupted)**

 ***Music Track: "Revolution" by Hiroshi Kitadani***

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Not alone you're not!" *Pulls out a card with a bird's body and a flaming background; brings card close to the Veno Visor… … ...which turns into a large gauntlet; inserting the card in, Daniel's armor turned into something MUCH more akin to a Pharoah's armor*

Veno Visor: **"SURVIVE!"**

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: "Not gonna let you fight this alone, Alma…"

Kamen Rider Kuuga: "...Thank you…"

Invasion Leader: "Enough of this! Get them!"

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: *Inserts Advents Card into Veno Visor-Zwei*

Veno Visor-Zwei: **"ADVENT! ADVENT! ADVENT!"**

Venosnaker: *Emerges from Mirror World… ... ...before turning into Venoviper*

Metalgelas: *Emerges from Mirror World… ... ...before turning into Metalgigas*

Evoldiver: *Emerges from Mirror World… ... ...before turning into Exodiver*

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: *Inserts Unite Vent card into Veno Visor-Zwei*

Veno Visor-Zwei: **"UNITE VENT!"**

*The Mirror Monsters then merge into...the base form of Genosurviver.*

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: "Let's push these guys out of here!"

Kamen Rider Kuuga: "Right!"

*Both Riders charge into the fray, fighting the invaders, who were not expecting Alma's transformation or Ouja's upgrade*

Invasion Leader: "Dammit! This is NOT how it's supposed to happen!"

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: *inserts one more card into Veno Visor-Zwei*

Veno Visor-Zwei: **"FINAL VENT!"**

Genosurvivor: *Splits back into its composite monsters, and Venoviper turns into a motorcycle with a Cobra Motif*

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: *Wipes out the rest of the Invaders using a venom spray and a whip of Venoviper's tail*

Kamen Rider Kuuga: "It's the end for you!" *Prepares, and uses her Rider Kick at the Invasion Leader*

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: *Joins in, for a Dual Rider Kick*

*ALL of the Invaders get thrown back through the portal, the Leader getting thrown through so hard that he destroys the runic stone keeping the portal open...closing it…*

Kamen Rider Ouja Survive: "Well...that was a thing…"

* * *

*Several minutes pass, as those who got knocked out get up, along with ZS Connor and Gene showing up.*

*One by one, the Residents look at Ice and Alma, showing that they were glad these two stopped the invasion.*

GotM Connor: *Asking something that was on his mind.* "Alma...I heard you refer to the lot of us as your friends...Do you really mean that?"

Alma: "...To a degree...it seems that you guys...genuinely wanted to help...So...I'm willing...I guess...to give you the chance… … ...I still want to be around IceBite, though!"

M3: *Just says, "Well...I take it that means you want to stick around...but there's one thing I need to do."*

Alma: "What is it?"

M3: *Struggling to come up with what to say, "I...want to offer you a job. The job...is being Ice's assistant...If he agrees to go with it."*

IceBite: *shrugs* "It can work…"

Alma: *a happy glint appears in her eye* "Oh-uhm, Of course! I'll take the job!"

M3: *In a more optimistic tone.* "Then...on behalf of the studio, you are now an official employee...meaning you get to stay here as long as you want."*

M3: *Follows up with, "And of course, you got a community here to help you...If you need it."*

Alma: *looks around...and gives an actual, genuine smile...shedding a few tears, but the smile is a genuine, happy one*

* * *

*Meanwhile, in another world…*

?: "So...you failed…"

Invasion Leader: "It's not my fault: we didn't expect the kind of resistance we faced...and that little bitch...she had...she had the Arcle!"

?: "...The Arcle, you say...then it appears it is more important than ever that we take her back… … ...Let us prepare a new Runic Array...and mobilize the army…"

Invasion Leader: "...Yes, milord…"

?: *chuckles malevolently* "Soon, the power of both the Arcle AND the Mesoths Artifact will be MINE…"

* * *

*Away from the Staff and Residents, in GotM Connor's room…*

*A locked metal box near Connor's bed can be seen occasionally moving...as if something inside was trying to escape.*

*It stops...whatever was inside decided to bide its time...Waiting for its freedom.*

End Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6: Clean Metal

**Chapter 6: Clean Metal**

*Inside the studio, in the break room.*

*M3 can be seen eating a few Starburts from a large bag filled with them. Eventually, the bag gets hidden away in a secret spot.*

*Just after he put the bag away, GotM Connor and Emp Mitchell show up and bring up a issue…*

M3: *Talking before they could say anything, "So, did you two manage to convince Zeldane and Ophelia to cancel the fight?"*

Emperor Mitchell: "...No...we weren't able to…"

GotM Connor: "And...they plan to fight in 5 mins."

M3: *Looks at Emperor Mitchell before saying, "Isn't Ophelia programmed to listen to your orders? Technically, you are her 'boss' in a sense."*

Emperor Mitchell: "She is also programmed to have free will, so...yeah, free will trumps follow orders anytime…"

M3: "So...you'll telling me that you can't do anything to stop her unless she wants to?" *Looks at GotM Connor.* "And let me guess, same case as well?"

GotM Connor: "Yeah…"

* * *

M3: "Well...Gentlemen, it seems a fight is imminent...unless I can find a way to stop it."

GotM Connor: "Well...what do you have in mind?"

*M3 thinks for a second before coming up with a reasonable idea.*

M3: "How about a local EMP to short out their systems before the fight starts?"

Emperor Mitchell: *narrows eyes* "Ophelia exists mostly as software: do that, and you could potentially kill her instead…"

M3: *Thinks up another plan. *"Okay...Umm...how about we just make sure they can't hurt each other...by disabling their weapons at the very least?"

GotM Connor: "You do realize that without weapons they can still beat each other with the arms and legs of the armors, right?"

M3: *Comes up with, "Then, how about we just trap them in the armors, unable to move the armor and be stuck in there till they make up?"*

Emperor Mitchell: "That wouldn't work...especially with how Zeldane egged Ophelia on…"

M3: "How did Zeldane get Ophelia riled up? Cause I never got that part from what you guys told me before…"

GotM Connor: "She called Ophelia a chicken...except more as a 'You are a dumb chicken A.I' kinda of way." *Looks at Emperor Mitchell* "I guess Ophelia learned to react that way from you...Which makes some sense as well."

Emperor Mitchell: *Glares* "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

GotM Connor: What I mean is that you, well any 'version' of you really, has a bit of a confrontational reaction to a lot of things...Ophelia is an adapting A.I right? It means she learned that behavior from you."

Emperor Mitchell: *glares*

M3: *Chiming in with his own 2 cents.* "He is right...but that doesn't explain why Zeldane was adamant in making Ophelia want to fight." *Looks at Emperor Mitchell* "And by the way, stop with the glaring and calm down, okay?"

Emperor Mitchell: *huffs and stops glaring* "Whatever...besides, I guess Zeldane had to learn how to push people's buttons from SOMEWHERE, anyways…"

M3: *Is onto something.* "Wait, you do know what you just implied right?"

Emperor Mitchell: *grumpily* "Yeah, what about it?"

M3: *In a serious tone, "I know you were trying to make a jab at Connor, which by the way, you need to stop that. But more importantly, what you said makes more sense if the jab was about someone else..."*

Emperor Mitchell: "...And who is that?"

M3: "Who's the one person in the studio well known for 'pushing buttons'?"

Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...Oh…"

M3: "So, I'm going to talk to that person for you. In exchange, you and Connor have to keep trying to get the fight to stop...You got three minutes left to do so. And good luck by the way."

*M3 departs to take care of his task.*

GotM Connor: *Noting what he said earlier to Emp Mitchell, "Sorry for making an assumption about you and Ophelia...Still have that memory of the scuffle from way back clouding my mind. I don't really think you got a hothead personality...*

Emperor Mitchell: *glares, then huffs* "Fine...apology accepted...let's just get back to trying to convince them to stop...although something tells me that we're gonna fail…"

*The GotM duo leave the break room to head to the area where the fight was taking place.*

* * *

*Outside the studio, near the front entrance.*

*Emperor Mitchell and GotM Connor exit the studio from the front door and turn to their left to see Zeldane and Ophelia waiting around. Zeldane was just slowly walking around in the new armor, waiting for time to pass. Ophelia kept her attention on Zeldane as she moved around, clearly still angry from earlier.*

*The two split to talk to their respective A.I friend.*

GotM Connor: *Talking to Zeldane* "So...we got a minute left before the fight starts. Do you really want to fight Ophelia?"

Zeldane: "Of course, I want to fight. I have to do this to prove a point that Ophelia needs to learn."

GotM Connor: "Okay...What is this really about?"

Zeldane: "Remember when you told me about the fight you had with Ophelia? When I heard you bring that up, I just got….upset. And then I read about what happened in the GotM story around Chapter 9...I guess you can say that was the last straw."

ZS Connor: "Except...me and Ophelia buried the hatchet about the fight we had...and you really take what happened in the story as a sign you need to give payback? That's kinda petty."

Zeldane: "So that's how you see it? It's petty? I'll prove you wrong after I win."

* * *

*GotM Connor kept trying to get Zeldane to change her mind, but gave up having no luck. He quickly got Emperor Mitchell's attention, who also had the same result.*

GotM Connor: *Disappointed* "Well...I did all I can to convince Zeldane to stop...and it's still on."

Emperor Mitchell: "Should have guessed I'd fail when I already tried everything earlier…"

GotM Connor: *In the same tone* "And you know what the dumb thing is? Zeldane told me this is about payback for the attack Ophelia launched on me when I showed up in Blacklight following our meeting in GotM."

Emperor Mitchell: "...Isn't that something that you agreed to undergo due to what you did to her? Or am I remembering wrong? The physical attack, I mean, not the whole 'Odin' part of it..."

GotM Connor: "Yeah, it was that physical attack part after she left the Odin. And yes, I did agree to let it happen...But Zeldane must have not interpreted it that way. Hence what led to now."

Emperor Mitchell: "So...all this began because Zeldane...has a grudge against Ophelia…"

GotM Connor: "Which came from learning Ophelia originally had a grudge against me…"

Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...This could be bad..."

GotM Connor: "... ...And the only thing we can really do is stand and watch."

Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah… … …"

*GotM Connor checked his watch, seeing that it was time. All he said was a very unenthusiastic, "Time's up..."*

* * *

 ***Music Track: "Slingshot" by Trocadero***

*Zeldane and Ophelia both looked at each other before the carnage initially started. They both charge at each other as GotM Connor and Emp Mitchell watched from the sidelines.*

*What they saw...was both impressive and hard to watch. The fight ended up going in Ophelia's favor, then it switched after Zeldane pulled off a nasty attack. It then went back and forth as the fight dragged on.*

*If this was more of a competitive thing, instead of a vicious fight, the two onlookers would have been cheering for their respected friend. No, what it was causing instead was the feeling of disappointment and worry on GotM Connor and Emp Mitchell.*

*A few minutes went by as the fight started dying off. Their attacks still went out, but much slower as the damage to their armors added up.*

*One last charge from Zeldane and Ophelia occurred as they landed a hit on each other. The result was that they both ended up collapsing at the same time. The fight was over, with no clear winner...instead it was clear that they both lost in the end.*

*After it was evident that the physical fight was over, the two onlookers finally decided to step in.*

 ***End Track***

* * *

*GotM Connor checked on Zeldane, while Emperor Mitchell did the same for Ophelia.*

GotM Connor: "Zeldane, are you alright? Your armor's trashed beyond belief…"

Zeldane: *Static interference in voice.* "I'm...still….here. Did...I...Win?"

GotM Connor: *In a disappointed tone, "No...you didn't. In fact, I don't think either of you two won...As far as I see it."*

Zeldane: "But...I-" *Gets interrupted.*

GotM Connor: "If you try to say you still need to get even, just stop. This fight was pointless and the only thing you accomplished is damaging your new armor...and my respect for you, Zeldane."

*Being silent is the only thing Zeldane does until she breaks down emotionally, showing her anger had been removed...and replaced with regret.*

* * *

*Over at Ophelia and Emperor Mitchell.*

Emperor Mitchell: "...You alright there?"

Ophelia: "... … ...Yeah...I'm...online… … ...I'm sorry, I just...I just couldn't take the-"

Emperor Mitchell: "You done now?"

Ophelia: "...Yeah...I'm done...Fight took the anger out of me…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Good…" *sighs* "Now my power armor needs to be repaired."

Ophelia: "...Don't worry...I'll handle that…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Alright…" *nods*

* * *

*GotM Connor turns his attention to Emperor Mitchell, saying something both of them wanted at this point.*

GotM Connor: "Zeldane is...upset with herself now...but she ain't going to be fighting physically or mentally. How's Ophelia?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Her anger's drained away...she's no longer gonna be fighting…"

GotM Connor: "That's good to hear...But now we got a new problem...These armors need to be fixed…"

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "Ophelia assured me that she'll take care of getting my armor repaired, so...yeah…"

GotM Connor: "...Except she'll need help. Thankfully, we got two good people already on studio grounds who can do the job."

Emperor Mitchell: "...Good point… … …"

GotM Connor: "...But I also just realized...We need to get the armors inside first...I'll go get some people over here to assist.." *Leaves to head inside the studio for help.*

*Some time passed as GotM Connor returned with a large group of residents to help transport the two armors.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, in Gene's room.*

*Gene's room was filled with modern day technological equipment and a few books about scientific topics such as chemistry, physics, and robotics. This stuff was neatly arranged around a desk with a comfy chair. The rest of the room was a bit more personalized in terms of the furniture having a more green and navy blue color in their design.*

*As for the red-eyed, greenish-looking man himself, he was just lying forward on the bed, playing a video game on his handheld device.*

*A knock can be heard from the other side of his room's door, causing Gene to stop playing the video game.*

Gene: "Who is it?"

*The response he got was, "It's M3. We have a very important thing to discuss right about now."*

Gene: *Clearly more interested in the game as he said, "Can it wait, boss? I'm too busy to talk."*

*M3 just responded back with, "Gene, you're talking to me right now...So, let's just get this over with real quick, okay?"*

Gene: "Fine...Just give me a sec to move some stuff around first." *Quickly puts away the handheld device and moves the desk chair near the bed.*

*The assistant then sits on the edge of his bed, telling M3 he can enter. M3 does and sits on the chair and their important discussion starts.*

M3: "So, Gene….I bet you're wondering what I'm going to talk about."

Gene: *In a mocking tone, "And I'm just wondering when you actually plan to fill me in instead of wasting my time."*

M3: "I'll take that as you want the skip the buildup...Just know you asked for it. So, in short, I'm here to inform you that Zeldane is getting into a fight because of you."

Gene: *Confused* "Wait...Why is Zeldane fighting? And why am I apparently apart of it?"

*M3 gives a long-winded explanation about what was going on. He also made it clear that Gene's habit of pushing others' buttons has rubbed off onto Zeldane...Just not exactly how.*

Gene: *As he realizes what may have caused it, "...Actually, I do have something to admit...I did have a conversation with Zeldane a short while ago…"*

M3: "What was it about?"

Gene: "She was venting about something and asked me a few questions. From what I recall, Zeldane was angry at Ophelia for something and wanted to know how to mock someone till they get angry…So I gave her a few pointers and even demonstrated it..."

M3: "And you thought this was a good idea?"

Gene: "In retrospective, no…But how was I supposed to know she was going to use what I taught her and get herself into a fight? I thought she was going to forget about it…"

M3: "Well, you were wrong...no, it's better to say that was very, very, wrong. *Has one more thing to say.* Before I forget, did you plan on telling me about this information at some point?"

*Gene hesitated to respond, that in of itself giving the real answer. That Gene didn't even consider it.*

M3: "Well...I hope for your sake that Zeldane is still fine after this mess subsides. Same for Ophelia, because your little teachings were used to make her Zeldane's opponent."

Gene: *Now nervous and disheartened.* "Is that everything you need to say, boss?"

M3: "No...Turns out I got one more thing to say. As of right now, I'm assigning you to work in the Laundry Room in the studio for the rest of the day."

Gene: "And what does...that mean in terms...of work?"

M3: "You get to clean every dirty piece of clothing and armor that comes your way...And today is 'Laundry Day', meaning every resident's clothes or armor is going to you...And they better be fully clean."

Gene: *Imagines the workload and just shakes at how long it will take.*

M3: "So, better get to it, Gene. I'll be going around telling everyone else about this."

*Gene takes a moment to get off his bed and quickly head over to the Laundry Room. M3 departs and closes the door behind him.*

* * *

*Some time later, elsewhere in the studio.*

*M3 walks into the Residential area's main living room (away from the hallway leading to the stairs and individual rooms.), seeing that the Wastelanders and Aria were watching a TV show.*

*After waiting for a commercial break, M3 decided to speak up.*

M3: *Talking over the commercials, "Hey...how's everyone doing?"

Kyle: "Doing fine, just taking a well deserved break...Especially for Veronica and Travis in their cases."

M3: *Looking at Veronica and Travis before saying, "What did you two end up doing?"

Travis: "I was one of the two people who had to fix Emp Mitchell's Power Armor and the new Power Armor Zeldane was using on top of that...Took a lot of energy out of me."

Veronica: "I helped by fixing the other armor he wasn't working on. And yeah, it wiped me out too, especially with how damaged they were…"

M3: "What happened to Zeldane and Ophelia? Were they in the armors when you were fixing them?"

Veronica: "No, they left the armors before we got to fixing. As for where they are, my best guess is that they are in one of the terminals, waiting for the news that everything is fine."

M3: "That's good to hear...I guess. Did you ask-"

Cait: *Interrupted with, "Yes, we know about the fight...Don't need to ask us."*

M3: "Wh-"

Leon: *Also interrupting with, "Connor, the one that is the counterpart to Emperor Mitchell, asked us for help and explained what went on."*

M3: *A tad bit annoyed.* "You know, you guys always hear things before I get a chance to share what I know...Does anyone know what I'm going to say next?"

Aria: "...Not really…"

*The others just shrug, showing they had no idea.*

M3: "Well...I came by to tell everyone that today's 'Laundry Day', meaning your dirty clothes and armor need to be cleaned."

Kyle: *Takes a moment to take a whiff of the air, coughing as he realizes the entire group smells horrible.* "Yeah...That sounds like a good idea…"*

Cait: "One thing though, what are we going to wear if this our only set of clothing?"

M3: "Already thought of that scenario. In that case, I'll supply a set of clothing till your stuff comes back clean. Is there anyone here who would need that?"

*The Wastelanders all raise their hands as a way to say yes. Aria reluctantly raises her hand as well.*

M3: *Looking at Aria* "Pardon, are you worried about something, Aria?"

Aria: "...Well...this outfit IS the only one I have here, but it...it means a lot to me...I'm...worried about what might happen if it gets lost or something…"

M3: *In a reassuring tone, "I promise you that I'll make sure it gets back to you safe and sound...and clean as well. So, don't worry about it, okay?"*

Aria: *looks relieved*

M3: "Okay...I'll be back to get that process started after I hand over the temporary clothing. I need to go tell everyone else in the studio first."

*Before M3 leaves, Travis speaks up.*

Travis: "Actually, can you get the Power Armors cleaned as well? That's the only thing we had left to do before we return them back."

M3: "Yeah, I'll get those cleaned as well...But I need to get going."

*M3 departs, leaving as the TV show comes back on.*

* * *

*Inside the break room…*

*ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell can be seen talking about something miscellaneous after getting back from their latest session in the camera room. Ice can also be seen in the break room, talking with Alma about something involving Kamen Riders.*

*Soon, M3 entered the room, first heading to ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell.*

M3: "Howdy gentlemen, how are things going for you today so far?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Good…"

ZS Connor: "Great if you ask me. And what brings you to talking to us?"

M3: "I'm going around telling everyone that it's 'Laundry Day'. You got any dirty clothes or armor and I'll collect them and bring them back to you clean and fresh."

ZS Connor: "Count me in, this armor I'm wearing is starting to smell bad to me. *To Dark Prelate Mitchell* What about you? Does that getup you wear smell yet?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Not really: I do my own laundry…"

M3: "Okay...I'll pick up your armor later, ZS Connor." *Heads to the other pair in the room.*

M3: *To Alma and Ice in a positive tone* "Hey, how are you guys doing? Everything going swell today?"

IceBite: *nods* "Yeah, everything's doing alright."

Alma: *nods in agreement*

M3: *Taking a moment to detour from his task.* "Alma, if you don't mind me asking, you find being Ice's assistant to be a good job?"

Alma: *nods; in a neutral, but not robotic, tone* "Yes, I do…"

M3: " That's good to hear. But I now need to the thing I'm here for. Today is 'Laundry Day' and I'm going around asking if you need any clothing or armor cleaned. So, is there anything I can do for you two in regards to that?"

IceBite: "I'm good: I wash my own clothes…"

Alma: "Same."

M3: "You guys sure about that?"

IceBite: "Did it recently, so yeah…"

Alma: "Same."

M3: "Okay, just asking in case you changed your mind. Well...I'll see you two later. Also, hope the rest of the day continues to go well for you two."

*M3 departs from the break room.*

* * *

*A small chunk of time later, inside the Laundry Room.*

*The room just contains a lot of washing machines and driers lined up against a wall. There are also a lot of cleaning products and other such items bunched up in the middle island in the center of the room.*

*Gene can be seen getting ready for the heavy workload that was going to show up at any moment.*

*Then, the doorway that was the entrance to the room was pushed open. M3 walked in and out a few times carrying the clothes or armor from the residents that agreed to get them cleaned up.*

*The only residents who didn't participate was Ice, Alma, Dark Prelate Mitchell, Emperor Mitchell, and lastly, Chapter Master Sharriar. Everyone else did participate, even Ophelia and Zeldane, if their armors used in the fight were taken into account.*

M3: *After dropping off one particular resident's stuff off, says to Gene, "So...Gene. You have to clean everything I dropped off by yourself. But until this is done, this will be your only work."

Gene: *Looking at the piles of clothes and armors, then at M3.* "You expect me to get this done by myself? This requires at least three people to get this done quickly…"

M3: "True, but I'm sure you can do this. Besides I'm not going to be cruel by denying you the need to take a break to do the essentials like eating."

Gene: *Bringing up another point of concern with, "But what if I can't get it done by the end of today? At least one of those piles is going to take 3 hours….and that's just the clothes by the way."*

M3: "Simple, You'll stop by 7:00 PM if the work's not done. If that happens, you go to back to your room to sleep and rest, wake up by 9:00 AM and get the remaining work done."

Gene: "So, if I get this done, my 'punishment' is over?

M3: "Yeah...And by the way, It's 3:20 PM." *Points out a digital clock on the wall.* "Use that to keep track of time. Otherwise, I suggest you get to work, Gene."

*Gene sighs before muttering out, "Will do, boss."*

*M3 leaves as Gene gets started.

* * *

*At 4:15 PM, still in the Laundry Room…*

*Gene just got through one of the piles filled with clothes and armor. He was currently taking a small break to rest before getting back to work. A few minutes pass as Gene gets started again.*

*As he finishes setting up the next washing cycle, Gene could barely hear the door open and close. He checks to see who showed up...and stops as he notices what walked in.*

*It turns out that it was Ice Bot, the same robot that M3 told Gene to keep an eye out for...yet here he is.*

Gene: "Looking at the robot, who didn't notice the studio assistant yet before Gene spoke up saying, "You must be the one known as Ice Bot...What are you doing here?"*

Ice Bot: "Trying to hide from the others-" Notices he's been spotted* "And oh shit… … …"

Gene: *Tries to calm down Ice Bot with, "Relax, I'm not going to give you up. I'm a friend you can trust.*

Ice Bot: *flat tone* "...Really?"

Gene: *Still calm* "Yes, really. If there's anything I can do for you, Just ask."

Ice Bot: "Well...I'm still looking for my companion...goes by Magma Bot…"

Gene: "If you're looking for him, he's in the storage room past the camera room. Just know that I had to put him in a depowered state...But otherwise, he's fine."

Ice Bot: "...How did you do THAT?"

Gene: *Being purposely vague* "Let's just say...I'm familiar with the type of models you and Magma Bot are and leave it at that…"

*Ice Bot just shrugs for the moment after hearing that. But before he even moves a inch, Gene says one more thing.*

Gene: "Oh...I forgot, there's a catch to the information I just provided you."

Ice Bot: "...What catch?" *cautious*

Gene: "You have to assist me in cleaning of these clothes and armors. If you do that, I'll continue to help you get to Magma Bot."

Ice Bot: "... … ...FINE…I still don't wanna get caught by the others around here, though..."

Gene: "Trust me, no one is going to show up here...Now, let's get this waste of time done."

*With Gene having the help of Ice Bot, the clothes and armors got cleaned quicker. Even the Power Armors got all cleaned up as well.*

* * *

*The time on the clock was 5:15 PM, still away from 7:00 PM. The work was done and Gene started talking to Ice Bot again.*

Gene; "So, you upholded the requirement I had for you. Now's the time to go meet up with Magma Bot. Just follow me and I'll get you to him."

Ice Bot: "Uhm...how am I gonna hide, though?!"

Gene: *A small laugh breaks from him* "You think I didn't consider that? Of course I did. *Regains composure.* " _ **Ovd-IC39 Code Override. Change Visible State.**_ "

*Suddenly, Ice Bot's robotic body went from being seeable to invisible.*

Ice Bot: *quiet but still 'yell-like'* "WHAT THE FLAK?!"

Gene: *As if he knew that would happen.* "Hidden feature of your model...Only works with voice command...But now you are unseeable to the naked eye. Your 'hiding' problem has been solved."

Ice Bot: "... … ...Ok… … ...don't know how you know of that when I didn't, but… … ...I guess it helps…"

Gene: "Now all you need to do is follow behind me and don't wander off till we reach Magma Bot."

Ice Bot: "...Ok…"

*The studio assistant and robotic version of a studio owner leave the Laundry Room.*

* * *

*As they pass through the Studio, Gene and Ice Bot can see that most of the residents were sporting some rather different clothing.*

*For example, as the two passed by other residents in the hallways, they could see most of the residents were in clothing that came from the 70's. And to further prove that point, one such example of clothing was bell bottoms.*

*Gene actually had to hold back from laughing out loud as he thought up of various mocking lines involving bell bottoms and 70's fashion.*

*Despite that, the two continued on and reached the storage room.*

* * *

*Inside the Storage Room…*

*Gene leads Ice Bot to Magma Bot, who was still roped up and depowered. However, compared to the last time he was seen, his robotic body have been fixed.*

Gene: "First off, let's make sure your friend can see you. *Clears his throat.* " _ **Ovd-IC39 Code Override. Change Visible State.**_ "

*Ice Bot becomes visible again.*

Gene: "Now to wake him up... _ **Ovx-PD20 Code override. Change Power State.**_ "

*It takes a moment, but Magma Bot does indeed power up. Once he was fully active, his optics (eyes) opened."

Magma Bot: *Scanning individuals as optics realign* "Where...am...I…*Finally able to clearly see* Who...Wait...It can't be...Ice Bot?!"

Ice Bot: "Yeah...it's me…"

Magma Bot: *Looks around to see Gene* "And that's...OH, NO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, HE'S-"

Gene: *Panicking as he hastily covers Magma Bot's mouth while saying, "Shut up! If you keep screaming like that, we are going to get caught."*

Magma Bot: *Loudly mumbles as his words come out unintelligible.*

Ice Bot: *silent, but contemplative…*

Gene: *Whispers something to Magma Bot. Ice Bot does notice Magma Bot's optics widen before going back to normal.*

Gene: *In a quiet voice* "You got it now? That's why you need to be quiet. Now, be silent as I tell your friend what's going to happen."

Ice Bot: "What was that about?"

Gene: *Being cryptic* "In due time...You'll learn in due time...or however it's supposed to go...Look, I'm going to get Magma Bot untied and once that's done, you two need to leave the studio."

*Gene unties Magma Bot, letting the robot be able to stand up by himself.*

Magma Bot: *Just says, "...Can't wait to get out of here, this-" before suddenly silencing himself.*

*A voice speaks up saying, "What is going on...in...here?" Gene turns to see that the voice belonged to M3, who was currently seeing the trio.*

* * *

*A portal could be heard opening in the adjacent room, But M3 didn't notice as he stared down Gene, Ice Bot, and Magma Bot.*

*Nothing comes out from M3, who is silent at this point.*

Gene: *Seeing 'something' else enter the room* "Uhmm...boss, you...may want to-"

M3: *In a tranquil tone* "Don't try to distract me, Clarkson...I'm waiting for you to explain your side of the story…"

*Ice Bot also ends up seeing another 'thing' that Gene spotted earlier entering the room.*

Ice Bot: "He's...not kidding…" *backing slowly away from the door*

M3: *Looks and points at Ice Bot* "Hold it right there, Ice Bot. Make one more step backwards, and things will...get less civil."

Ice Bot: *anxiously* "I'd...rather not get attacked by some kinda slimy creature, thank you…"

*Then Magma Bot sees 6 more of those 'things' enter the room and join the 2 others already there. They line up behind M3, who still hasn't noticed them at all.*

Magma Bot: *Nervously says, "You...really...should look behind yourself...They...look very mischievous…"*

*M3 decides to look behind...as the 'things' jumped on him the moment he laid eyes on them. The combined weight of the 'things' bring him to the ground.*

M3: *Unable to move, but able to yell out, "GET THEM OFF OF ME!"*

*The 'things' turn out to be a group of 'Metal Slimes', the metallic variation of the monster mascot from the 'Dragon Quest' series.*

*The metal slimes just bounce on M3 until Gene, Ice Bot, and Magma Bot force them off M3, causing the little metal blobs to run off.*

* * *

*Once M3 got back on his own two feet, he looks at the trio before saying, "Thanks...Now...I say the 4 of us ARE going to hunt those monsters down...You got it?"*

Gene: *A bit worried, but he does end up saying, "Yes, boss...I do."

Magma Bot: *Deciding to follow along for the moment.* "Understood!"

Ice Bot: "Uhm… … ...Ok… … …"

*M3 metions one more thing, which was, "By the way, when this is over...I WANT all three of you to know I'm still going to demand to know what you three were doing." before heading off to chase the slimes.*

*The trio remember that as they try to catch up.*

* * *

*The 8 Metal Slimes scattered across the studio. One of them ended up in the break room, which still had Alma and Ice occupying the room.

*The metallic slime wanders in and gets spotted by Ice and Alma.*

IceBite: "What the-"

Alma: *eyes narrow, and readies frost magic*

*The metal slime freaks out at seeing the magic, jumps at Ice and robs him of something important before running into the nearby fridge. The monster is stunned from the impact.*

Alma: *fires a blast of Frost Magic with the intent to freeze the slime solid*

*The Frost Magic hit the slime...but just evaporated the moment it hit its metal body. It finally recovered and bolted off through the open door.*

IceBite: "That thing took my Advent Deck!"

Alma: "...Don't worry…" *readies her Great Axe* "I'll get it back…"

* * *

*Elsewhere in the studio…*

*Another one of the Metal Slimes runs by a terminal, causing one of the two A.I inside it to comment about what they see run by.*

Zeldane: "Hey...Where is that metal thing going?"

*The Metal Slime runs back the other way, overhearing the voice of Zeldane come out from the terminal. It stops in front of the terminal, curious about the machine.*

Zeldane: *Scanning the monster quickly and trying to keep its attention with, "...Uh...little metal creature...What are you doing here?"*

*The metallic slime sees the screen change colors as Zeldane was talking. It hops onto the terminal, hitting several keyboard buttons...which did nothing really.

Ophelia: "...What the heck is it doing?"

*The slime heard the new voice and saw the screen change colors...It continued to stare at the screen.*

Zeldane: *To Ophelia* "I think the thing is aware we are talking…" *To the Slime* "Please don't move okay? Somebody is going to show up shortly to take care of you."

*The silme tilts part of itself in confusion, before noticing it was on a keyboard. It moved slightly and saw a key back up to its original position.*

*Then the creature just started going to town with pushing as many keys as possible...Which now actually did something.*

Ophelia: "Wha-whwhrisnai...KNOCK IT OFF!"

*The loud voice spooked the slime, causing it to fall off the terminal top first. It then quickly turned itself back upright before bolting off down the hallway.*

Zeldane: *A bit worried.*"Something tells me...that thing means the studio has a new problem. I'm jumping over to my Power Armor...even if it's not fixed yet. Better to be in there than out here."

Ophelia: "Same here…"

*The two A.I. jump to their armors in the Laundry Room. As they are able to see the room, they both find three Metal Slimes looking at them. Thankfully, they also noticed their armors were completely fixed.*

*As soon as Zeldane and Ophelia move, two of the slimes flee, while the remaining one decides to attack the armor Ophelia was in. It casts a fire magic spell, referred to as 'Frizz'...Causing a small fireball to hit the armor.*

Ophelia: "... … …" *draws massive power sword*

*The Metal Slime casts another 'Frizz' towards Ophelia, striking again with the weak spell."

Ophelia: *approaches the slime with sword drawn*

*The monster panics as it decided to rapid fire "Frizz' spells, all hitting, but doing nothing to stop the approaching attack.*

Ophelia: *raises sword...and brings it down*

*The metal slime takes the attack, but just flinches in pain...before bolting to join its friends very quickly.*

Ophelia: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Zeldane: *Offering what she got from scanning one.* "The metal creatures seem to be made of a very high quality metal...that is able to resist damage from...a wide assortment of attacks...as I can tell from the data I'm reading."*

Ophelia: "AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TELLING ME THIS SOONER WHY?!"

Zeldane: *Now yelling* "MAYBE BECAUSE I JUST GOT DONE GETTING THE DATA READY BY THE TIME YOU STRIKE THE CREATURE!?"

*The three Metal Slimes can be seen in the allway running away from Chapter Master Sharriar, who was chasing them.

Chapter Master Sharriar: *waving his Chainsword* "HAVE AT THEE FOUL XENOS!"

*The Slimes just keeping running till they realise that they were about to be heading back into the Laundry Room. They quickly turn around and run around the Chapter Master, dodging his Chainsword as he tried to attack them.*

*The Slimes then continue to bolt, heading for another part of the studio.*

Chapter Master Sharriar: *turns towards the rooms, and sees the AIs* "Abominable Intelligences! Prove your loyalty by joining me in fighting these beasts!" *runs off*

Zeldane: *Insulted and yelled back, "I'M BRINGING THIS UP TO TRIPLE-M AND ICEBITE LATER, JUST A FAIR WARNING!"*

Ophelia: "Don't bother: he was raised to think badly of AIs…Barely tolerates ME as it is...and it's ONLY because 'the God-Emperor told him to'..."

Zeldane: "Then how about we go prove that biased idiot we can at least fight off those creatures...Like now?"

Ophelia: "...Agreed!"

*Now in agreement, the two A.I followed the path the Chapter Master was taking...and to outperform him.*

* * *

*Some time later, in yet another part of the Studio.*

*The entire studio was up in arms looking for the Metal Slimes. The FFNA cast had one mess with them, as the remaining parts of the GotM Cast also got taunted by a Metal Slime. Even Dark Prelate Mitchell and ZS Connor got antagonized by one of those metallic blobs.*

*However, all 8 Metal Slimes ended up meeting at the largest room in the studio. One of them managed to show the others the stuff it stole by letting them be able to see it.*

*The Metal Slimes all look awe struck as they saw the Advent Deck...before getting interrupted by several groups of residents converging on their location.*

*All of the Metal Slimes, except for one, started getting scared as the studio residents show up armed with weapons, ready to attack.*

* * *

*Suddenly, the 8 metal slimes bunched up together...as they continued until they became one large metal slime...that had a Crown that it had to pull out from somewhere and place on the top of its head.*

*Then it flashed the Advent Deck, it's expression changing to a more serious one...as it started saying something in its unintelligible language only known to slimes.*

 ***Start Music Track: War Cry (Battle Theme): Dragon Quest 8.***

*The Metal King Slime actually started to change as its grey metal body suddenly started gaining more metal...that looked very Kamen Rider...like…*

*It finished transforming, having its crown now sporting three massive bug horns...as it's eyes were now red gems and the remaining parts were some unique pattern of armor.*

*It...turned into Kamen Rider Ultros...The Kamen Rider of 'Slimekind'.*

Ultros: *Despite lacking hands, it looked at the crowd and just had that expression that was taken as if it was saying, "C'mon, you chickens….Fight me!"*

* * *

*Somehow, in the chaotic mess of picking who gets to the first attempt to fight it, M3, GotM Connor, ZS Connor, and Kyle step forward to accept the challenge.*

*The 4 challengers pulled out their weapons, with Kyle and ZS Connor sporting their most powerful handgun as M3 and GotM Connor were using steel swords.*

*Ultros let them attack: Kyle and ZS Connor unloaded their clips into the opponent as M3 and GotM bring the swords down the massive slime before returning back to their original spot.*

*The bullets did nothing but bounce off in a different direction, harming no one. The sword strikes made Ultros react in pain however.*

*Ultros took the pain as a sign to attack back...which he did by charging forth and slamming its body into M3, launching him into the wall, taking one of them out of the fight.*

*Travis quickly took M3's spot as he pulled out his 'Homerun' bat, while Kyle and ZS Connor swapped over to their respective swords.*

*Another round of attacks went by, ending with Ultros chanting something as rocks materialized out of thin air and rained down on the 4 person team. GotM Connor took the brunt of it, getting Ko'ed in the end.*

*After GotM Connor was brought out of the battle, Alma was the next person to step up.*

Alma: *brings out her great axe* "Alright...I've slain many of monsters...this is no different…" *charges into fight the Slime Kamen Rider...*

Ultros: *Just tanked each attack Alma made at it...Continuing to do that until she showed signs of exhaustion. Once that happened, it just built up energy and headbuttted Alma hard, before following up with a heavy smack that launched the girl into the air. It then attacked again knocking her into the crowd to finish off the barrage it inflicted on her.*

IceBite: "ALMA!" *glares at Ultros* "...Dammit...if I had the Advent Deck, I could kick this thing's ass… … ..Or maybe-"

?: "TIME FOR A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!"

IceBite: "Wait a minute...that sounds like-"

 ***CRASH!***

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "Don't worry, shounen! I've returned!"

Kivat-bat the 3rd: "We're on the way!"

Kiva-la: "Don't worry! We're here!"

Rey Kivat: "This thing's end shall be Graceful, yet violent!"

Arc Kivat: "Time to end this thing, Doron Doron…"

Tatsulot: "Pyun Pyun! TENSION FORTESSIMO!"

Sagark: "Fehwierighwhuiwh!"

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "Son, you get the young man over there! Daughter, the young female with the cloak! I shall return to my partner!"

Kivat-bat the 3rd: "On it!"

Kiva-la: "Right away!"

Kivat-bat the 3rd: *flies over to Kyle* "Alright...Looks like we're gonna be partners now…"

Kyle: "Okay…"

Kivat-bat the 3rd: "GABU!" *Flies over and bites down on Kyle's left hand*

*Stained glass-like markings appear on Kyle, before chains appear around his waist, turning into a belt, which Kivat-bat the 3rd perches on*

Kiva-la: *flies over to Aria* "So you're my new partner, huh? Let's do this!"

Aria: "...Alright…"

Kiva-la: *flies into Aria's hand, and coaxes her to hold her out; once held out, Kiva-la flaps her wings and makes a reverberating whistling sound, before a suit of armor appears over Aria.

Arc Kivat: *searches the crowd...before approaching Venat* "You….you appear to be a good partner, Doron Doron…"

Venat: "...Then we shall team up…"

Arc Kivat: "Then, let's go, Doron Doron…"

Venat: *a belt appears around his waist, which Arc Kivat perches on...which caused Venat to levitate into the air, before a magic circle-like rune appeared, which washed over him...before he became encased in titanic armor.*

Emperor Mitchell: "Sagark! Let us work together to take this foe down!"

SagarK: "Efhirgheoghg! Henshin!"

Emperor Mitchell: *turns into Kamen Rider Saga*

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "Shall we do this again?"

IceBite: "Just like old times…"

Kivat-bat the 2nd: *does what's usually done to turn IceBite into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva*

 ***Music Track Change: "Roots of the King" by Tetra Fang; skip to 0:52)**

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *turns to Rey Kivat* "Keep an eye on Alma, ok? Make sure she's alright…"

Rey Kivat: "Very well…" *flies off*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *turns to the others* "Ready, everyone?"

Kamen Rider Saga: "Ready, here!"

Kamen Rider Kiva-la: "I'm ready…"

Kamen Rider Kiva: "Ready to go…"

Kamen Rider Arc: "Ready!"

Tatsulot: *goes to perch to watch nearby*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Then attack! Try and find a weakness! And PLEASE, for the love of God, try to recover my Advent Deck: that might weaken the thing!"

* * *

Ultros: *Just blows a raspberry at the Riders before taunting again.*

Kamen Rider Arc: *stomps over and attempts to stomp Ultros*

Ultros: *Dodges and jumps up into the air to pull off a powerful attack called 'Ultra Slime Kick' on Arc. It lands and the explosion does some damage.*

*Then Ultros casts 'Magical Burst', using up all of his latent magic to blast Kamen Rider Arc. This attack just did massive damage...but not enough.*

Ultros: *Really adamant about taking out Kamen Rider Arc, jumps in the air again and performs 'Ultra-Giga Slime Kick', which connects and the explosion was WAY bigger than 'Ultra Slime Kick'...*

*The smoke cleared...showing Arc collapsing to the ground, causing it to shake from the massive weight hitting the ground.*

Kamen Rider Saga: *charges in next, hoping to keep up the pressure of the attacks*

Ultros: *Decides enough is enough and chants for a bit as his latent magic returns. He then casts 'Blasto'. The spell launches Saga very hard into the wall, taking him out of the fight.*

*The fight goes on as Ultros knocks out Travis and ZS Connor...Leaving Kiva-la, Kiva, and Dark Kiva to be the only ones currently trying to battle.*

*A few rounds of attacks go by, as someone in the crowd decided to be courageous.*

*Grabbing the steel sword out from M3's hands, Gene steps forward to be the 4th person in the attacking team.*

Kamen Rider Kiva: *Looks at Gene before saying, "Gene...you saw how powerful this thing is...You have to let us handle it."*

Kamen Rider Kiva-la: "I honestly don't know how you'd be able to help us…"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Back off: let us handle this!"

Gene: *Just says, "How about all three you shut up and let me help...I know how weak I am…" before he pulls out a circular device and activates it.*

*A purple haze surrounds Gene...before it gets forced away by Gene...now coated in this purple energy that made his hair rise.*

Gene: *Looking at the three riders with the power of 'Max Tension' going through him, "But I...AM...GOING TO FIGHT!"*

Kamen Rider Kiva: "...I take back what I said, he's in."

Kamen Rider Kiva-la: "...Very well…"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "I'm not sure WHAT'S going on, but...whatever, I guess… … …"

Ultros: *Looks at Gene...before laughing at the sight of what was going on, dropping its guard.*

Gene: "LAUGH AT THIS, SLIMEBALL!" *Charges and strikes Ultros, causing the creature to get pushed back a few feet and stop to groan from the immense damage inflicted on it.*

*Gene moves back to his position as the battle continues.*

* * *

*Ultros was hurt, slowing down as Kiva, Kiva-la, Dark Kiva, and Gene wore it down with every attack they made. This also lead to Ultros messing up its attacks, allowing the fighters to dodge out of the way.*

*After Gene dealt another big hit on Ultros, the monster started getting closer to being defeated, but pushed on to keep fighting.*

*Ultros was aware how Kiva and Kiva-la were fighting and built up energy to take one of them out. It chose Kiva and charged forward.*

*Kiva waited to dodge at the right moment, doing so and counterattacking as a result. Ultros took the hit and backed off to try something else.*

*Ultros then looked at Gene and decided to focus on him. Before Ultros attacked, it cast 'Blasto' to force Gene to focus on resisting the blast of energy, thus not being able to move. With that ensured, Ultros focused his energy and smacked Gene hard.*

*Gene ended up getting air time as was sent soaring into a wall. The energy going through his body dissipating as he collapsed forward to the ground, unable to fight anymore.*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "The thing looks weakened now...let's finish this!"

 ***Music Track Change: "Supernova" by Tetra Fang; Skip to 3:08***

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *pulls out the Wake Up Fuestle and inserts it into Kivat-bat the 2nd's mouth*

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "WAKE UP TWO!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *performs the proper gestures, before leaping into the air, somersaulting, and flying towards Ultros, energy blades on his feet*

Kamen Rider Kiva: *following Kivat-bat the 3rd's instructions, Kiva inserts the Wake Up Fuestle into Kivat's mouth*

Kivat-bat the 3rd: "WAKE UP!" *Kivat-bat the 3rd detaches from the belt, flying around Kiva's right leg, which is picked up high, releasing the chains on it, resulting in a pair of bat wings sprouting from it.*

Kamen Rider Kiva: *leaps into the air, winged leg first, before flipping over and flying at Ultros*

Kamen Rider Kiva-la: *following Kiva-la's directions, she grips her Kiva-la Saber a certain way...before wings of energy sprout from behind her, shooting her forward at Ultros.*

Kiva-la: "WAKE UP~!"

Ultros: *Tries casting 'Magical Burst' again, but the pain disrupts the spell and causes it to fail. Ultros closes its eyes as the Riders land their powerful finishers.*

*The resulting explosion hides the result….but the aftermath smoke clears up to see Ultros had reverted back to be a Metal Slime King. Then its crown falls off, causing the king to turn back into 8 Metal Slimes.*

 ***End Track***

* * *

*The Metal Slimes are occasionally twitching as they lay on the ground defeated, as the one with the Advent Deck just throws the object away from itself and collapses.*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: *Goes to retrieve the Advent Deck*

?: *A sort of screechy voice can be heard saying, "Little friends, where are you? I'm here to get you back home-" before it stopped in shock.*

*The crowd of residents sees that the voice belonged to a small purple bat with equally small wings and a tail. The bat rushed over to the Metal Slimes, saw that they were hurt, and then turned to the crowd.*

?: *In a gloomy tone, "Who...are you people...and what...did you do to my little friends?"*

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "These things are your FRIENDS?! They came here and started causing a LOT of trouble: stealing stuff and other things...We tried chasing them out...some a little more zealously than others-" *glared at Chapter Master Sharriar* "-then they began knocking everyone out...they also injured Alma…"

?: *Shocked at what it heard* "Wait...these little guys did that? And hurt people? *Turns to the Metal Slimes* "You...little punks. Just wait till all of your parents hear this….All of your gooey little heads are going to spin for MONTHS!"

*The Metal Slimes were still Ko'ed, but if they were up, they would have terrified beyond belief to hear that.*

?: *Calming down* "Look…I'm sorry these little guys caused you so much trouble. I got something on my back that you can use to treat anyone who got hurt...You'll have to get it, I can't."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "Uhm...alright…" *goes to retrieve the item…*

*The item in question was a small bottle filled with water and a green leaf placed in the middle.*

?: *Sees Dark Kiva has the bottle* "That's a bottle of Yggdrasil Dew...Just open it and let a drop of the water fall on someone who's been injured and they'll end up fully healed."

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: "...Alright…" *goes around to heal everyone...as the Kivats (and Sagark) remove themselves from their riders, the Riders changing back*

?: *Noticing the Kivats* "Are you all fellow Drackies? I...never seen your branch of the Dracky family..."

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "What are these 'Drackies'? We are Kivats…"

Sagark: "Afhjaediohin!"

Kivat-bat the 3rd: "And we have Sagark here, who's...well...a Sagark…"

?: *Catching on.* "Oh...Sorry about that. I'm a Dracky...and I didn't know you were members of a family of 'Kivats' *Looking at Sagark* "And it's nice to meet you, Sagark of the Sagark Family."

Sagark: "Sfhisabefinr."

* * *

*After Ice returned with the Yggdrasil Dew, the now identified Dracky had to make a tough request.*

Dracky: *Worried* "What I'm about to ask may sound crazy… ...But I need you to also heal my friends...as well."

Icebite: "... … …" *mutters irritably before getting to it*

*With the drops of the dew landing on the Metal Slimes, they bounce up awake...before the Dracky started scolding them really hard.*

Dracky: *Ending its tirade* "...And all of YOU are going back home RIGHT NOW! NOW, MOVE IT!"

*The Metal Slimes bolt off towards the camera room as one trips and regains its balance. It looks at the Dracky before running off to catch up.*

Dracky: *Looking back at Ice* "You know what, hold onto the Yggdrasil Dew...and also this.

*The Dracky casts some magic to make a red chest appear and spew out several large bags filled to the brim with gold coins.*

Dracky: "That's about all I can do here...I'll be heading back with them to make sure they never end up back here… and again, I'm sorry if they ruined your day." *Waves goodbye with its tail before leaving.*

* * *

*After some time passed from that event...Two sets of robotic coughs got everyone's attention as the crowd finally noticed that Magma Bot and Ice Bot were in the room.*

*Admittedly, no one cared to note their presence when they were focused on Ultros...But that that was over with now.*

*A awake and healed Gene immediately put himself in between the crowd and robots.*

Gene: *Taking a stand despite the risks* "Everyone needs to back off...These robots are going to leave the studio grounds unharmed..You hear me!?"

*M3 shuffles through the crowd, ending up face to face with Gene.*

M3: "Move out of the way, Clarkson. Those robots behind you aren't your friends…"

Gene: *Disagreeing and acting more rebellious* "They are my friends...boss. Way better friends than the ones I 'supposedly' have here. Do you know how much pain I've been through since I got here?"

M3: *Pointing out something important* "And how much of that has been your fault? Because clearly, some occurred due to your own actions…" *Motions towards Amaris and Alma.*

Gene: *Looks at those two for a second, before going back to M3.* "You're partly right...I do deserve what I got from messing with them and their colleagues." *Pauses on purpose before continuing.* "But you know what I don't deserve? I don't deserve getting ejected into a room in a car being driven by you..."

Kyle: * Looking at M3 with a odd look,"...You actually did that?"*

M3: *Losing focus* "I'll explain later...Right now we need to focus on-"

Gene: *Interrupting, getting angry as he rants* "Or MAYBE I should mention the fact I had to fight a big metal slime monster that went 'Kamen Slime Whatever' and was knocking out people left and right. I HAD to fight it...Because I decided to….Because I WANTED to. Yet when It's all set and done...You stand there, implying WHAT I'm doing now is wrong. Well, you know what? I believe what I'm doing is the RIGHT thing to do...SO, BACK OFF M3!"

* * *

*The crowd was...They didn't know what to think really, actually. Gene's rant just made them stunned from the way he talked...Even Alma, the one resident who easily despised Gene the most, was affected. (Though if anyone were to ask her, she would not respond.)*

M3: *After hearing that rant, just says, "...You really are 'one of a kind', Gene. I...change my mind, your robotic friends can leave...unharmed."

Magma Bot: *Confused* "What-"

Ice Bot: "-Did you-"

Gene: *Confused* "-Just say?"

M3: "You heard me, Magma Bot and Ice Bot are free to leave unharmed."

Magma Bot: *Cheers out loud and quickly shakes M3's hands as he repeatedly says, "Thank You!". As soons as that part was over, he sprints for the front door of the studio.*

M3: *To Ice Bot* "By the way, tell Magma Bot that both you and him are allowed to return anytime...Just don't do what you did before, okay? Don't want to relive that experience again."

Ice Bot: *still shocked by the change* "Uhm...sure, no problem…"

M3: "You should probably go join your friend...Ice Bot...He's probably reaching the city at this point."

Ice Bot: "Uh...right!" *goes to catch up to Magma Bot*

Gene: *Makes sure to say to Ice Bot before he gets out of hearing range, "I told you I was a friend, Ice Bot, and I meant it."*

Ice Bot: "THANK YOU!" *leaves*

* * *

*With that taken care of, M3 turned back to the crowd and told them to go back to whatever they were doing before or do something else. They don't have to go back to their own rooms, but they can't be in there because this room will need repairs due to the damage with the fight.*

*The crowd broke apart as they left, leaving Gene and M3 to be the only ones left.*

Gene: "So...now what?"

M3: "We head to the Laundry Room and go drop off the clothes and armors you cleaned. *Asks a question as well.* "By the way, be honest...Did you get help with the laundry?"

Gene: "Yes...I did. Ice Bot helped me out. Once we got done, I took him to Magma Bot...That's why I was in the storage room with them."

M3: "I got to say, Gene...You got the mouth of a cynical man, but you also got a heart of gold. I wasn't sure if I should have hired you...But I'm glad I did."

Gene: "Umm...Thank you, boss...I mean, M3."

M3: "C'mon, those clothes and armors aren't going to walk out by themselves...except for the Power Armors...Zeldane and Ophelia made them walk out."

*The studio owner and assistant left to finish the job.*

*At the end of the day, many residents have gotten back their clothes and armors, bringing an end to this hectic day.*

End Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7: The 31st Night

**Chapter 7: The 31st Day**

*Inside the Studio Garage*

*The garage was on the left most side of the studio. Currently, it had the Odin, the two SV-001 tanks, and a similar car that M3 had...until he sent that one into a portal.*

*M3 was inside one of the SV-001 tanks removing some system parts, while Gene was at a table looking over blueprints for the studio.*

M3: *Speaking loud enough so Gene can hear him* "Got anything in terms of what we should add to the studio?"

Gene: *Not looking up from the blueprints* "No, I got nothing, boss."

M3: "Then keep thinking Gene, You'll come up with something,"

Gene: *Thinks for a bit before coming up with a idea.* "Boss, I got something. What about a clocktower?"

M3: "Clocktower?" *Quiets down to think before saying, "Hmm...That actually could work...Gene, make sure to write that down!"

Gene: "Got it...Writing it down now."

* * *

*M3 gets done removing a set of parts from the SV-001 and emerges out of the tank.*

Gene: *Gets finished writing.* "So, I need to ask, what are you doing again?"

M3: *Heading over to the car with parts* "Making sure this car can jump if it needs to."

Gene: "Speaking of jumping cars, whatever happened to the one you ejected me out of?"

M3: "I used it to ram a few of those invaders...and sent it to explode after it got into the portal."

Gene: *Intrigued and confused.* "And how did you make that happen?"

M3: "Simple, I took the self-destruct system from one of the SV-001s and put it into the car. I also did the same thing for the 'Jump' and 'Evac' systems.

* * *

Gene: *Saying something that he probably wouldn't have known.* "Except doesn't the Evac system in a SV-001 usually launch the driver straight up? The Regular Army made it that way for their soldiers to get out when the tank takes too much damage."

M3: "Yeah...They do. How come you sound like you already knew that?"

Gene: *Partly lying.* "Did you forget? I was forced to work for the Rebel Army. As for why I know so much, one of my colleagues from those days was telling me about the SV-001 data he had to work with. That's why I know about it."

M3: "Oh, okay. *Gets to work on installing the jump system in the car.* "Oh, and before I forget...Can you go get the bundle of catalogues from my desk in my room? I need to see if I can order materials for the clocktower."

Gene: "I'll be heading over there then. See you when I get back, boss." *Leaves to go do the task.*

* * *

*As Gene heads back to the garage, he reads through the catalogues. Some pages were marked with big 'X's to say that Triple M already bought them. Others were circled, meaning that they were going to be bought at some point.*

*Gene ends at a page showing an entire bookcase full of tomes from Fire Emblem Awakening as he notices with a glance he just passed by that same bookshelf.*

Gene: *Turns back to look at the bookcase saying to himself, "Hmm...Maybe its time I start reading through some of these."*

*Gene scans over the bookcase and pulls out a 'Arcwind' tome and tries reading through it.*

* * *

*As Gene reads, Kyle and Aria show up to get a new Thoron tome for Aria, when they see the studio assistant reading in front of the bookcase.*

Kyle: *Politely asks, "Hey Gene, you mind moving? You're blocking the bookcase."*

Gene: *Looks up from the tome* "Oh...Sorry, I'll move." *Moves out of the way and gets back to reading.*

Aria: *steps forward to get a Thoron tome, before seeing the book Gene has* "...Why are you trying to read an Arcwind tome?"

Gene: *Still reading as he says, "Because I'm trying to learn whatever I can from this book...As soon as I get whatever is being said in these pages."*

Aria: "Well...considering the fact that those books are meant more as being weapons than they are actual reading material...not sure WHAT exactly you'd be able to get from it...the words in the tome are more like channels and runes meant to focus magic in a certain way…"

Gene: *Closes the tome and discouragingly says, "So, wait...these books are involved in magic? No wonder...I'm not...any bit familiar with magic."*

Kyle: "Then what are you familiar with...If you don't mind me asking?"

Gene: "I'm more...of a scientific person actually. Mainly interested in machine-based technology and one other thing...If you care to know."

Aria: "What would that be?"

Gene: *Nervously retorts with, "Actually...I get a bit...flustered when I talk about that one...Umm...I can just tell you it revolves around...medical research...for people like you or me."*

Kyle: *Realizing the topic should change, responds with, "That's interesting to hear...I don't meet a lot of intellectual types that focus on skills in both scientific and medical fields."

Gene: *Not as nervous* "Yeah...I know what you mean. Umm...What's your interest by the way?"

Kyle: "Mostly repairing things, but I also know some tricks involving computers and robots. Otherwise, that's about it. *To Aria* "What about you, Aria?"

Aria: "It...may seem kind of obvious, based off my occupation, but tactics mainly…"

Gene: "Ah, so you're familiar with various battle tactics, like the ones mentioned by Sun Tzu."

Aria: "I...only barely heard of this 'Sun Tzu'...I'm guessing he's from this world...I may have to look into reading his work…"

Gene: "Just to make sure you're aware, Sun Tzu is from this world, but his work comes from a long time ago in the past. There are other people like him of course and I can make sure to ask Triple M to get a copy of his works along with others if you want."

Aria: *smiles* "I'd appreciate that…"

Gene: *A rather nice smile appears as he says, "I'll make sure to drop the works off by your room when they show up at the studio. *Checks his watch after he puts the Arcwind tome back.* "Would you look at the time….I got to get going. But it was nice talking to you two."

*Gene departs to get back on his way to the garage.*

* * *

*With Gene gone, Kyle grabbed one more Thoron tome for Aria before talking again.*

Kyle: *While handing the spare tome over, says, "Well it's good to see that Gene can be rather nice compared to what some other people say about him…"*

Aria: "Yeah, it is…"

Kyle: *Looks over the bookcase again.* "Is there anything else you want to get, or are the two tomes you got good enough?"

Aria: "I'm good for now…"

Kyle: *In a teasing manner* "Let's hope so...The last one broke too fast when you keep trying to hit the targets after you ended up in a missing streak."

Aria: *looks away, blushing*

Kyle: *Still teasing* "Or it could be the fact that you tried rapid firing the Thoron bolts and still ending up missing anyway...Makes me feel bad for the tomes."

Aria: *pouts while still looking away and blushing*

Kyle: *Stops teasing and says something else* "But hey, at least it's not as bad as me. I couldn't even hit the dummy either… I was distracted the whole time…"

Aria: "Really? By what?"

Kyle: *Turns Aria back to him before saying, "What else would I be distracted by….Besides you, Aria?" *Starts blushing after saying that.*

Aria: *blushes as well* "Oh… … ..."

Kyle: *Awkwardly follows up with, "We...should get going...and stop standing...around here."*

Aria: "Uh...right…"

*The two depart shortly after that.*

* * *

*Some time later, outside the studio…*

*M3 and Gene are waiting outside for something to show up...When the 'item in question' does show up.*

*A series of helicopters can be seen airlifting the cargo across the sky as they ended up dropping 'it' off nearby away from the main studio building.*

*The helicopters fly off as M3 and Gene see what just arrived.*

M3: "Well...I'm glad its finally here."

Gene: *Eyes squinted as he looks at 'it'* "Wait...There's something off about 'it'...Does that look right to you?"

M3: *Checking the catalogue picture again and that at 'it'* "No...that should be the clocktower. What are you seeing?"

Gene: *Bluntly says, "The clock tower looks like it's ready to fall apart at any moment...Can't you tell from how old it looks?"*

M3: *Looks again* "It can't be that…Yeah...I can see it now...It's really ugly looking too."

Gene: *Sighs* "Something tells me whoever handled this order messed up...I mean, really messed up big time."

M3: *Sighs as well* "And now we have to clean it up and wait till they come back to pick it up after I voice my complaint."

Gene: "Except I'm not doing that today...I'm done for today."

M3: "Same here...Let's head back inside and worry about this tomorrow."

* * *

*As the two studio staff head back, Gene asks one question on his mind.*

Gene: "I forgot to check my calendar...What's tomorrow again?"

M3: "It's the 30th, and tomorrow is the 31st... *Eyes Widen* "OH SHOOT! I forgot tomorrow is a holiday…"

Gene: "Great...Now that piece of junk tower is going to be here longer than it has to."

M3: "But that also means I got nothing currently planned for the holiday tomorrow...Can you do me a favor, Gene?"

Gene: "What is it?"

M3: "Go round up every resident in the studio and tell them I got an announcement to make. I have to go come up with an idea for the event."

Gene: "Okay, I'll go do that…"

*They split up to do their side of the work.*

* * *

*Back inside the studio, a few minutes later…*

*All of the current residents in the studio showed up to hear what M3 had to announce.*

M3: *To the crowd* "Thank you all for being here. As for what's going on...Today is the 30th and tomorrow is the 31st and I got something planned on that day."

M3: *Continuing with, "Some of you may already know what tomorrow is and others may not...I'm just going to say that tomorrow is Halloween...And the studio is going to be hosting a special party for the occasion."*

*A brief amount of talking from the crowd starts before quieting down as M3 talks again.*

M3: *Going over the details.* "The special party, by the way, will be a costume party that is open for everyone to participate. All you need to do is attend the party in any costume you can get your hands on or make. There will also be a contest for the best costume...So, good luck to whoever wins."

*The crowd starts talking again, before it dies down again as M3 makes sure to say one more thing.*

M3: "Also, for those who have no idea of what 'Halloween' is, either talk to someone who does know what it is or ask me or Ice to explain it you. That is all."

* * *

*A few residents did need to get an explanation about Halloween and its traditions before they had to leave to get ready for tomorrow. Meanwhile, another, specifically Alma, had to be assured that this world's Halloween was a MUCH safer affair than her world's Halloween (which typically consisted of a spike in attacks by the undead and other Halloween-themed monsters like werewolves and such).*

*One other person who was worrying about Halloween was GotM Connor. As he sat in his room, various ideas were written down and crossed out about a costume.*

*At one point, however, the perfect idea emerged and GotM Connor wrote it down and the rest just took over from there.*

* * *

*GotM Connor made sure to bring his idea to M3 in order to make sure the costume could be ordered and arrive by tomorrow. Once that was taken care of, more residents that needed help showed up to ask M3 to assist.*

*The day ended up going by quickly and the night does the same. The sun starts to rise as M3 can be seen opening the front door to the studio to pick up the packages dropped off.*

*The package for GotM gets dropped off in front of his door and M3 makes sure to knock to get the owner's attention. The door opens up and GotM Connor grabs the package and closes the door behind him.*

* * *

*Many hours later…*

*GotM Connor is getting the costume on over his thinnest set of clothes when he realizes that the mask that came with the costume was missing. He searched through the package box in vain to find nothing.*

*He then searched over for his room to find a suitable substitute when he opened a locked metal box near his bed and found the solution. It was his 'Platinum Mask' used in GotM which was brought along when he settled into the studio.*

*Putting the mask on, GotM Connor calmed down as his worries about the costume disappeared. The costumed Connor then depart from his room to the Halloween party.*

* * *

*At the party…*

*While all of the residents were in attendance...Many of them were in costume, like Travis, Gene, M3, and ZS Connor. There was just two problems that M3 pointed out which he was part of one.*

*The first and simpler of the two was Travis' costume. His costume was the 'Silver Shroud', which wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't wearing that outfit every single day before the party.*

*The second and slightly more complex (but not by much) problem was what M3, Gene, and ZS Connor decided to wear. They all decided to wear those black suits and hats with shades that was picked up from the city a while ago.*

*Suffice to say, M3 expected a bit more originality and less laziness...All of which he brought up to Ice.*

M3: *In a disappointed tone* "Well, I'm certain that SOME people decided to be lazy for tonight's event...Not to mention two other people went with what I had in mind."

IceBite: *shrugged* "Were they aware that that's what you were gonna go in?"

M3: "No, I wanted my costume to be a surprise...And I pay the price for keeping silent." *Looks around the party again* "At least the three of us put effort in having attire that's different compared to the lazy people in their Kamen Rider forms…"

IceBite: "Lazy would be taking a hidden blade and putting it over your normal clothes, before calling yourself a modern day Assassin from Assassin's Creed… … ...this is just what we could come up with at such short notice…"

M3: "Yeah...But at least that's some amount of effort. I gave you plenty of time...And I helped people get costumes. You're just being lazy because you didn't do anything at all.

IceBite: "Well, I'm SORRY I didn't know of anything else I wanted to DO!" *marches away, upset*

* * *

Alma: *walks over, showing she was wearing normal clothing* "...And WHAT is going on here?"

M3: "It's just...a argument between me and Ice about some of the other residents' costume choices...Especially his because he didn't really do anything. *Notices what Alma was wearing* "Though I got to say, you didn't really put a lot of effort in either."

Alma: *raises eyebrow* "I'd say I did a good job with what I was going for…"

M3: "And that you did...But I still think you could have done better...way better."

Alma: "Really?"

M3: "Yes, really. You should have tried something else...At least something different than our world's normal attire."

Alma: "Really? How often have you EVER actually seen me WEAR something like this?"

M3; "So far, only this moment...But my point still stands, you could have done better...If you were participating in the contest, I would give you a '2 out of 10'.

Alma: *narrows eyes* "Do I SEEM like the kind of girl that has much to reference when it comes to making a costume? It was either 'normal girl' or one of my Kamen Rider Identities...that, or something from a life I want to _leave behind_ … … ...I haven't had time to look up fiction sufficiently to draw from any of it for a costume, I DEFINITELY don't know anything of my old world's fiction… … …"

M3: *Remains silent for a moment* "... ...Now that you pointed those factors out, I can see why you went with you got on now…I take back what I said it being good...It's actually pretty great taking in consideration with what you mentioned."

Alma: *smiles* "Thank you… … …" *smile shrinks* "However...what DID get Daniel upset?"

M3: *Being honest* "I just told him that he was lazy for not putting effort in wearing a costume. That is to say he didn't change anything at all."

Alma: *eyes narrow again* "When he first heard of the party yesterday, he spent a LONG time trying to come up with something, but couldn't come up with anything that was either feasible or wouldn't insult other residents...namely Chapter Master Sharriar...plus, with his mind so fixated on Kamen Riders at this time, it made coming up with stuff difficult, so he didn't have many options…"

M3: "Again, I see your point. I...guess I just got caught up in wanting everyone to embrace the spirit of the holiday...Instead of embracing the fact this is a party meant to be fun. *Looks at Alma* "I'm going to go find Ice and apologize...So um, thanks for getting me to realize how stupid I'm being."

Alma: "No problem…"

*M3 heads off to go find Ice to apologize...As GotM Connor finally showed up to the party in costume.*

* * *

GotM Connor: *Looks around the party before noticing Alma in her own costume* "Oh...Nice to see you, Alma. Your costume looks pretty great in comparison to mine."

Alma: "Thanks..."

GotM Connor: "Do you care to know what my costume is from?"

Alma: "...Alright…."

*GotM Connor goes into detail that his costume was a disguise or something from an anime character from some series with that part of its name being 'Geass'. The explanation goes on for a bit longer till Connor brings up the small change he had to make.*

GotM Connor: *Pointing at his Platinum Mask* "By the way, this mask I'm wearing is not actually part of the costume. The mask that is suppose to go with this costume never showed up...So, I had to use this thing instead."

Alma: "... … …Alright…" *senses something...off...about the mask…but can't place it*

GotM Connor: *Not catching onto the real cause and assuming its something else.* "Yeah...I know, the eyes on the mask look creepy...Can't do much about that anyway."

Alma: *Decided to just not bother* "Whatever… … .."

GotM Connor: "Well...Been nice talking to you Alma. I'll see you later." *Heads off to go mingle with some other people.*

Alma: *nods and heads to find IceBite*

* * *

*The party goes on until that competition starts. The residents with costumes take a moment to show off what they came up with.*

*Maribelle, Chrom, and Lissa dressed more like they would be going to a masquerade ball than a Halloween costume party*

*Then there was the people who access to Kamen Rider forms, save for Ice and Alma. Following up was the Wastelanders, who only had two notable costumes. One was Travis and his costume, which was already mentioned.*

*The other notable costume was worn by Cait. Cait's costume was based on the N7 Armor from a game series called Mass Effect. Of course, she brought up that it wasn't her own idea, but she went with it.*

*GotM Connor then showed off his costume with the Mask, which reminded Emperor Mitchell, Ophelia, Zeldane, and Amaris of what happened in GotM.*

*The contest went on as M3, ZS Connor, and Gene showed off their costumes. There was a bit of confusion, but ZS Connor clarified (joked really) that they were not dressing as musicians, but as federal agents. The joke flew over the audience's heads as the trio let others show off their costumes.*

* * *

*With that part of the contest over, the finale of the contest was just a vote for who had the best costume. The results of the votes ended with GotM Connor winning, with Cait taking second place.*

*The prize for the contest...was nothing. Nothing but the small bit of satisfaction for winning, which GotM Connor took rather humbly as the party went on for a bit longer before stopping.*

*The party stopped and soon everyone found their way back to their rooms. GotM Connor did the same as he took off his costume and mask, dumping the items on top of the metal box.*

*GotM Connor drifted off into sleep...Yet as he dreamed, his mask started moving. It rose in the air as it recalled the other residents it saw.*

*It then plotted out its first target of the studio...Considering who was going to start it all...Under its control…*

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: The First

**Chapter 8: The First**

*The next day…*

*GotM Connor woke up from his rather lackluster dream looking around his room as eyes adjusted. He saw that his mask was on the ground, but chalked it up as that it fell off the costume and box due to the angle he left it in.*

*Making sure to put on his usual clothes first, GotM Connor left his room to go get breakfast...leaving the mask to be alone in the room.*

* * *

*GotM Connor finished his breakfast and was in route back to his room, when he passed by Gene. The studio assistant was heading towards the room used for the Halloween party with a set of cleaning materials and a broom.*

*Gene heads inside the room and gets to cleaning as he waits for M3 to show up.*

*As Gene cleans the room, he finds various pieces of 'junk' scattered around the room. The 'junk' gets collected into a garbage bag as Gene pushed the broom around the room*

*M3 shows up shortly after that and helps out with the cleaning and does the finishing touches as Gene goes to dispose of the garbage bag full of junk.*

* * *

*Gene heads to the front of the studio via a hallway while carrying the garbage bag. He was just about to pass by Ice and Alma, when the bag tears open dropping the junk all over the floor.*

Gene: *In a annoyed tone* "Great...You two mind helping me out getting this garbage put into a pile?"

IceBite: *eyes widen* "What 'Garbage'?! That's...that's Kamen Rider Gear! And a LOT of it, I might add!"

Gene: *Looks over the 'Garbage' again* "Huh...I had a feeling this junk wasn't just normal junk." *Picks up a scattered set of cards* "Though I got to say these cards look especially worthless."

IceBite: *eyes remain wide* "Those are Rider Cards! But those would only be here if-" *sees what he's thinking of; rushes over and grabs it* "DIBS!"

Gene: *In a slightly mocking tone* "Well, now that I know these are important...I'll be holding on to this set of cards...Till I reach the garbage can.."*

Alma: *pulls out a throwing knife...with a cold aura around it*

Gene: *Immediately changes tone* "On second thought, I'll let Ice handle these cards instead…" *Holds out the set of cards*

IceBite: *grabs the cards, before (after a few attempts at getting it to be summoned) summoning the RideBooker, and putting the cards away in it* "There, now, they're where they're SUPPOSED to be…"

Gene: *In a overall 'Done with this' kind of tone.* "You know what...How about you guys take this gear off my hands? I'm sure you can find a better use for this junk than I can…"

IceBite: "Sure…" *goes to collect the Kamen Rider Gear* "Ah man, look at all of this! We could outfit the WHOLE STUDIO with all of this!"

Gene: *In a very sarcastic tone* "Oh, what joy! I'll be waiting for till I order one thing before I accept any spare equipment...To show what I really think of this stuff."

IceBite: "If you don't want it, I don't have to give you any of it… … …"

Gene: *Dropping his sarcastic tone.*"But I actually do want to have one piece of gear..."

IceBite: "...Which one? And what for?"

Gene: *Starts smirking* "Whatever is available...And when I get it, I'm putting it in a cannon and firing it out of the studio grounds." *Chuckles after imaging the scene play out while he leaves.*

IceBite: "... … ...I'm just gonna finish picking all these devices up now…"

*The hallway gets cleaned up and the two people head off with gear in hand.*

* * *

*An hour or two later…*

*Some studio residents ended up receiving their first set of Kamen Rider equipment, while others ended up with additional equipment to the ones they already had.*

*That went by as the day continued going on. Nothing happened except the daily motions and grinds of work for the studio employees.*

* * *

*Another hour later, back in GotM Connor's room.*

*The empty room is quiet until the Mask starts moving again. It floats in the air in front of the door and lands on the handle, pushing it down and then moving back to get the door open.*

*After getting past the door, the Mask puts itself back onto the ground and waited for someone to pass by it.*

*One resident did pass it...Cordelia...All alone by herself. The Mask ended up knocking part of itself into the wall a few times, making a bit of nose before remaining still again.*

*Hearing the noise, Cordelia looked back to see the Mask near where the noise came from. She ended up moving towards it wondering what if the Mask made that noise.*

*Once she was close enough, the Mask jumped at her and landed on her face. This naturally made Cordelia panic as she tried to remove the Mask.*

*Yet it was in vain. The Mask used its magic to take over the Shepherd's mind. With full control, the Mask made sure to stay on Cordelia as it made her think that it wasn't there.*

*The Masked Cordelia then headed off to another part of the studio.*

* * *

*Masked Cordelia passed by a few residents...Who all gave her odd looks as they noticed that she was wearing Gotm Connor's mask. They eventually decided to not ask what was going on as they went back to whatever they were doing at the moment.*

*At some point, Masked Cordelia ended up getting sidetracked by Cait once the Wastelander noticed the mask and said something,*

Cait: "Nice mask you got on. Does the 'Connor' who owns it know you're wearing it?"

Cordelia: *No response*

Cait: "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Cordelia: *Still no response*

Cait: *Getting slightly angry* "You going to say something or not?"

Cordelia: *Finally starts talking.*"...Sorry, I was distracted by something. What were you saying?"

Cait: *Thinking Cordelia was messing with her, just says in a annoyed tone, "You know, I'm not going to stick around and be a part of this little 'game' you'll trying to do...Go try it on someone else."*

*Cait left after that and Masked Cordelia kept on looking around the studio.*

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: The Fortunate-Unfortunate I

**Chapter 9: The Fortunate/Unfortunate I**

*The Masked Cordelia ended up in the break room, which had Leon and Veronica inside it. The two Wastelanders were looking for a few boxes of 'Fancy Lad Snack Cakes'.*

Leon: *Not noticing that Cordelia walked in and instead was looking at the former scribe. "C'mon Veronica, do you really think Triple M left them in here?"

Veronica: *Digging through a cupboard* "I know he left them in here...We just got to keep searching."

Leon: "Except weren't we originally here to get a few bags of Popcorn for the tv marathon we were going to watch with Cait and Travis? The one we are missing right about now?"

Veronica: *Closes the cupboard after finding a large bag of candy.* "Yeah...By the way, do you know what these are?" *Shows the bag to Leon.*

Leon: *Scans over the clear bag and sees the candy inside* "Isn't that the candy Triple M likes? Its...No, it's 'Starbursts' alright."

*Cordelia continues to look at the two Wastelanders before removing the Mask on her face. The moment the Mask breaks contact, a iron version magically appears to take the spot.*

*With the Platinum Mask in hand, Cordelia heads further into the break room, finally getting noticed by Leon and Veronica.*

Leon: "Hey Cordelia, how-" *Notices the iron mask.*

Veronica: *Also notices the mask* "Why are you wearing that? Is it a new fashion trend for the Shepherds?"

Cordelia: *Going with it.* "Why yes it is. In fact, I got a spare right here in my hands if you are interested in joining the trend."

Leon: *Decides to play along for the moment.* "I'll try the Mask on...I guess."

*The Platinum Mask ends up being handed to Leon, who willingly places it on his face. At first nothing happens.*

Veronica: *In a snide tone* "Somehow I get the feeling if the 'Ultra-Luxe' had people wearing masks like that, they would hire you Leon."

*...And then the Mask finally did something just as Leon wondered what the 'Ultra-Luxe' was supposed to be.*

* * *

*The Mask effortlessly took control of Leon and immediately removed itself to claim its next target. The moment the iron mask formed on Leon, Veronica tried to flee the room…*

*But to no avail...As the Mask jumped to Veronica and placed itself on her face. The control process taking slightly longer than Leon due to the former scribe's will resisting its influence.*

*With Veronica now under its control and the studio still not aware of what was going on...The new information it got was put to use.*

*Some time later, in the living room area of the Residential area…*

*Cait and Travis were watching a rerun marathon of some show made in the 70s. They told Veronica and Leon to get popcorn and they haven't showed up...Yet.*

* * *

Cait: *Commenting on the show* "What did Triple M say this show was set in?"

Travis: "It was supposed to be set in the 50s, but it's really easy to tell that this isn't accurate at all."

Cait: "And how can you tell that, Trav?"

Travis: "First off, the clothes they're wearing won't be worn like that in the current location of the show. Second… …*Goes on for a bit*

*While Travis kept on yammering, Masked Veronica and Masked Leon showed up in the room carrying bowls of popcorn. The two try to seamlessly blend in...failing when Cait saw the masks on them.*

Cait: *In a mocking tone* "You could have gotten here faster with the popcorn if you didn't decided to put those dumb masks on."

Leon: "Hey, at least we brought the popcorn. *To Travis* "What did we end up missing while we gone?"

Travis: "Just a commercial break and a bit of the current section of the episode."

*The two Masked residents take their spots and watch the show with Travis and Cait.*

*After the show switches to a commercial break, Veronica removes the Platinum Mask and lets it sneak around to latch onto either Cait or Travis.*

*Travis kept eating popcorn while Cait decided to lean more on her side of the couch. She eventually reaches for some popcorn when her hand bumps into Travis' hand.*

*The two exchange a quick look at each other before grabbing the popcorn they reached for. Cait pops a few into her mouth and continues to do that till she runs out.*

*Her hand reaches out for the bowl again, bumps into Travis' hand again, causing her to look at Travis again.*

*Except...This time she saw that the Mask Veronica was wearing on his face...And then turned to see that Veronica had a iron version of the same mask suddenly.*

* * *

*Cait immediately picked up the bowl of popcorn and slammed it into the Mask on Travis. Then she hopped over the back of the couch and bolted off. She had no idea what was going on, but she just had that feeling it was time to run.*

*The momentally stunned Travis quickly put the bowl off his Mask. The Mask itself was now worried that someone is catching on...Meaning it now had to work harder to keep a low profile.*

*A few minutes pass as the Mask comes up with a plan...before getting sidetracked by spotting Kyle by himself. It drops off Travis' face as a replacement takes its spot.*

Travis: *Gets Kyle's attention with saying, "Hey Kyle, you want to watch some tv with us?"*

Kyle: *Unaware of what happened before he showed up.* "Hmm...No, I really can't. I have to go meet up with Aria at the training area to do some practice."

Travis: "Then how about you try on this Mask for a second? *Shows the Platinum Mask* "Veronica told me that it acts like those '3D glasses' Triple M showed us a while ago."

Kyle: *Buying it* "Hmm...Let me see it. I'm wondering now if this can do a better job… *Grabs the mask and puts it on his face.*

*The Mask activates its magic...And just ends up wasting its energy as Kyle remained in control of himself. The Courier starts getting a headache, which makes him take off the mask and casually throw it back onto the couch.*

Kyle: "All it did was give me a headache...So, you should probably throw that away if you plan on watching those 3D movies with it. And I really need to get going…"

*Kyle departed for the training area, leaving the Masked Wastelanders alone.*

* * *

*A small amount of time passed as the Mask tried a new plan. Using a table in one of the hallways, it was left there with a note written by Veronica saying that she was doing a experiment.*

*The experiment (from what the note said) was just a simple test to see if anyone would put on this Mask. If anyone did, they just needed to sign their name on the note. If they didn't want to do it, they were free to do so. (Of course, the Mask was going to ignore the second part if the person was alone at the time.)*

*It turns out that a lot of the Shepherds ended up tying to put on the Mask. Lucina, Brady, Owain, and Severa ended up doing it...But never fell victim to the mind control or were even aware of the Mask was doing.*

*This actually confused the Mask for a bit after it was put back on the table. It searched through the minds of the people already under its control for an answer. It turns out that the Mask had very weak influence on people who experienced a temporal displacement.*

*This naturally made the Mask angry as it realized that the four previous people had that condition. It continued on its plan, making sure to fully control the next person that fell for its trick.*

* * *

*Eventually, Henry found his way down the hallway and saw the note and mask. Reading that it was a experiment, he put the Mask on and wrote down his name on the note.*

*As Henry did that, the Mask tried to access his mind. It took way longer than Veronica, but it finally found Henry's mind. However, the moment it tried to get inside, a magical force that already existed repelled the influence of the Mask.*

*This did not go unnoticed by Henry as he removed the Mask and put it back on the table. Except...Henry thought it was something different.*

Henry: *Out loud*"Nyahahahah! Silly mask! I can come up with a BETTER way to curse someone than THAT!"

*And Henry left to go do that as the next person who ended up actually putting the Mask on was the Chapter Master. Thankfully for the Mask, he never heard what Henry said.*

*Initially, the Chapter Master didn't even move to grab the mask, but he did eventually. After getting the Mask on, it immediately tried to overtake Sharriar's mind.*

*It didn't get anywhere...Mainly due to the fact it was actually annoyed by the rhetoric the Chapter Master kept yelling as he resisted its influence.*

Chapter Master Sharriar: "ACCURSED ARTIFACT! AWAY WITH YOU!" *tries to pull the mask off his face*

*The Mask made sure to stay on as it accessed the Chapter Master's mind...only to get him to shut up as it forced him to forget what was going on. It also scanned his mind seeing that it was full of experiences with the Imperium of Man and how that affected him.*

*The Mask came to a conclusion. It did NOT want the Chapter Master under its control because of his biases, despite whatever combat edge it could get. To the Mask, it was totally not worth it having to deal with this man's mind.*

*So, it popped itself off the Chapter Master and he looked around in confusion before heading off to go do something else...Entirely forgetting the ordeal he just went through.*

* * *

*The Mask continued its trick, finding better results when Frederick ended up falling for it. With having success for once, it continued as it also got Chrom and Maribelle under its control.*

*Of course, with success still comes more failure. The two twins, Mark and Morgan Sevon, ended up putting the Mask on.*

*When it ended up on Mark, it tried to access his mind but had problems with another force already in there. It also noticed that Mark had the same condition of time displacement and then further got shut out due to some odd mental anomaly.*

*It hoped that Morgan didn't have those same problems...But quickly learned she had the same conditions as her brother. It didn't get anywhere, leaving the mask to wait till Morgan put it back on the table and left her full name, just like her brother.*

*The Mask called one of mind controlled over to carry it as it left the note on the table, thinking no one was going to notice it.*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the studio…*

*M3 was holding a staff meeting with Gene, Ice, and Alma. The current topic of the meeting was about dealing with the deteriorating clocktower on studio grounds.*

M3: "So that's what happened. Me and Gene were thinking that we just get the tower returned instead of keeping it, So I need to ask if you two think that is a good idea or a terrible idea."

IceBite: "Honestly: I don't see why they WOULD take it back…"

Gene: *Showing the catalogue and reading out what was said on the page.* "Except they claim, 'If for any justifiable reason our clock towers do not meet your satisfaction, you can call this number to get a refund and we'll pick up the tower free of charge.'"

M3: "Of course, we still need to call the number...but we couldn't do that yesterday because it was a holiday…"

IceBite: "Let's keep that claim in mind, though… … …remember the LAST time a company made claims like that?" *looks at Triple M with a sly look on his face*

Alma: "Am...I missing something?"

Gene: "Same here...What are you referring to?"

M3: *Returns the sly look* "In short, we end up suing for a claim a rental company made for that wrecked aircraft in the front of the studio. And yes, we made a lot of money off from it."

Gene: *Keeping note of that.* "Okay...So, do we still need to-"

*The nearby door flies open, interrupting the meeting as Cait barges in.*

Cait: *More angry than worried.* "Alright, you people need to really do something about what goes on around here. If I see one more person wearing any type of masks, I swear I'm-"

M3: *Interrupting Cait* "Woah there! You're not making it easy for us to understand what you're complaining about. Calm down and just start from the beginning, okay?"

Cait: *Calming down a bit* "I was watching some tv show with Travis when Leon and Veronica showed up wearing creepy masks after they volunteered to get some popcorn from the break room. The next thing I know, things go back to normal till I see that Travis was wearing the 'mask' Veronica had on. And then I saw that Veronica had put on another mask..."

Gene: "And?"

Cait: "And that I knew something was bothering me at that moment. So, I slammed the bowl of popcorn near me into Travis and booked it. That's all I know at the moment."

IceBite: "That is… … ...strange…"

M3: *Asking for more info* "Uh...Is there anything else that went on before that? There maybe something that can help explain why they did that…"

Cait: *Thinking* "There was… ...Actually, I remember seeing Cordelia wearing the same mask that Veronica and Travis were using."

M3: "Okay...Can you give us some details about this specific mask?"

Cait: "... … ...No, I can't. I was busy thinking getting out of there first than sticking around to remember what it looks like.."

Alma: "You have nothing at all about it? Great, NOW what do we do?" *contemplative*

*Cait looks outside the room and spots Henry minding his own business before dragging the dark mage into the situation literally and figuratively.*

Cait: *Saying to Henry in front of the group.* "Just answer my question real quick, and you can be on you way, got it?"

Henry: "Nyahahahah! Sure! What is it?"

Cait: "Did you happen to see anyone wearing some creepy mask around the studio recently?"

Henry: "No...but I DID find a mask someone cursed…Didn't affect me, though!"

M3: "Wait...How did you figure out it was cursed?"

Henry: "There was a challenge to see who could wear the thing, and I tried it...Curse tried to get me, but...well, me being me, I blocked it! Couldn't identify it, though...Shame: must have been one DOOZY of a curse…"

Cait: "Well that's great for you...But this mask you put on, what did it look like?

Henry: "Lacked all of the usual things on a person's face...Just like how I see any enemy I encounter...Oh yeah, it also looked like it made of that platinum metal stuff... Hmm, maybe I should invest in a platinum sword for when I need to spill-"

M3: *Interrupting once again* "I think you answered all of Cait's questions, Henry. You can go now, but just know we may need to call you for your expertise on curses.'"

Henry: "Ok!" *leaves*

M3: "As for you, Cait. I suggest you stick with us for the time being as we look into this problem."

Cait: "Good, cause I wasn't planning on going anywhere else without someone to watch my back."

M3: *To the others in the group* "Gene, how about you accompany me and Cait as we go check out the part of the studio this event happened in. *Looks at Ice and Alma* "As for you two, can you go around the studio and see if anyone else knows about this?"

IceBite: "We'll do what we can…"

Alma: *nods*

M3: "Okay, then let's got to it then." *Departs with Gene and Cait*

*Ice and Alma also leave, heading off to the training area first.*

End Chapter 9.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fortunate-Unfortunate II

**Chapter 10: The Fortunate/Unfortunate II**

*At the training area…*

*ZS Connor and GotM Connor can be seen practicing with some swords on a few dummies, while Kyle and Aria were taking turns firing Kyle's Gauss rifle at a target on a metal wall.*

*Ice and Alma shortly arrive and end up talking to Kyle and Aria.*

Kyle: *After firing off the Gauss Rifle and removing the Microfusion Cell, looks at the two before saying, "Oh hey guys, is there something you need to talk about or can I just get to practicing?"*

Alma: *robotic, serious tone* "A cursed mask has been spotted in the studio…" *gives the description of the mask* "According to Henry, the mask has a powerful curse on it. And if Cait's encounters are with the same mask, then it has already been spotted on Cordelia, Veronica, Leon, and Travis."

Kyle: *Not initially taking it seriously *"You sure about it being cursed? I tried on a Mask recently...and I can say for sure I didn't feel any curse...No, wait I did get a headache."

Alma: "...Then keep an eye out…"

Kyle: *Still not being serious* "And I'll notify you guys when a Mask sale goes on...I'll also make sure to arrest the proprietor in your name."

IceBite: "Alright… … …" *Moves to depart*

Alma: *Follows*

Kyle: *Looks over at Aria* "Cap for your thoughts, Aria?"

Aria: "What is it?"

Kyle: "This whole Mask thing going on...What do you think?"

Aria: "I don't know...but I have a bad feeling…"

Kyle: "Well then it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you. *Looks at Aria's face* "Especially your pretty face…"

Aria: *blushes*

* * *

*GotM Connor and ZS Connor get done with their sword practice and decided to ask Kyle and Aria what was going on.*

Kyle: *After catching them up to speed* "So, that is all I know from what Alma and Ice told me."

ZS Connor: "A cursed mask made of platinum? Who's the idiot that brought that in?"

GotM Connor: *Intentionally coughs* "I...own a mask made of platinum. And you just basically insulted yourself."

Kyle: *To GotM Connor* "Is there anything you know about the 'Platinum Mask'?"

GotM Connor: "I do...But I forgot. Ask me again when I remember."

Kyle: "Well...How about the four of us stick together for the moment? Strength in numbers after all."

ZS Connor: "Actually, I need to go meet up with DP Mitchell. We have a game of UNO that we need to settle...See you guys later."

*ZS Connor departs, before the trio also leaves the training area.*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the studio…*

*The Mask is being carried by a controlled Leon, as he looks out for other people to put under the Mask's magic.*

*Leon ends up in the residential area's foyer...seeing that Emperor Mitchell and Amaris were by themselves as he saw them about to pass him.*

Leon: *Tries to come up with an idea when the Mask suddenly makes him trip and fall forward to the floor...hard.*

*The trick works as Emperor Mitchell and Amaris fall for it.*

Amaris: *kneels down next to Leon. "Are you alright?"

Leon: *Face into floor* "No...I'm not. I may need some help."

*To help sell it, Leon tries to get up before the Mask forces him to fall back down like he was really hurt and trapping the non-holding arm under his torso.*

Leon: *Still having his face to the floor.* "Can one of you guys grab my other arm and try to get me up?"

Amaris: *goes to grab Leon's arm to help him up*

*The Mask immediately activates and jumps onto Amaris' face. As for Leon, he finally gets up and pins Emperor Mitchell to a nearby wall to buy the Mask some time.*

Leon: "Sorry for the lying...But I had to do something to make sure 'it' gets both of you."

*The Mask finishes taking control of Amaris and removes itself as a replica of iron takes its spot. It then floats over to Emperor Mitchell and Masked Leon.*

Emperor Mitchell: *to the Mask* "...You won't get away with this… … ...the others...they WILL stop you…"

Leon: "You shouldn't think about the others…"

Amaris: "You should think about yourself…"

*The Mask places itself onto Emperor Mitchell's face as it tries to take over his mind. While locating his mind was easy, the real difficulty came when the Mask had to overcome the 'Archdemon' part.*

*It took a very long time, with Emperor Mitchell barely being able to stop the magic for a second. Except the Mask put it into overtime and overwhelmed the valiant resistance. The resistance crumbled as Emperor Mitchell joined the ranks of the controlled.*

*Leon stopping pinning Emperor Mitchell as the Mask decided to use Leon and Amaris as mobile scouts.*

*With that, The Masked Residents spilt up to cover more of the studio.*

* * *

*The Mask ended up finding more residents...with results being very negative. It found Zeldane wandering around by herself and immediately jumped onto her armor's face region. The problem was that when it tried to locate a physical mind...It never found one.*

*Zeldane managed to separate the Mask and threw it into the ground as she ran off to get help. Masked Emperor Mitchell picked up the Mask and rushed off...only to bump into Ophelia.*

*The Mask tried to do it again with Ophelia...only ended up with the same results. Except Emperor Mitchell had to grab the Mask and hightail it out before any damage could be done.*

*The Mask quickly checked through the minds under its control to find out that Ophelia and Zeldane were A.I. That meant it had no effect on them because they didn't have a biological mind to access.*

* * *

*The next set of failures came from the residents known as Lissa, Lindsay, and DA Morgan. Lissa ended up being immune to the Mask's influence due to some sort of interference with her bloodline. The Mask had a easy time with Chrom due to a 'Brand' venting out the power of his bloodline.*

*Lissa, however, did not have a 'Brand' that vented out the power...Which meant it built up in her blood, causing massive interference to the Mask.*

*Up next was Lindsey...The newest arrival to the studio. The Mask thought it would have an easier time taking over her mind. It was dead wrong…*

*The moment the Mask tried to control her, it got blocked in a split second before Lindsey effortlessly peeled the Mask off and tossed it aside. The Mask was shocked at the fact the girl was so powerful...It didn't even affect her a smidge of a bit.*

*The last person was DA Morgan. The Mask was a bit confused (and a bit demotivated from earlier) as it caught on this was another 'Morgan'. Going against what it learned from the 'Sevon' Morgan...It tried to access her mind only to get stopped by the temporal condition and preexisting force already in her mind.*

*With that, the Mask had decided it was going put the fullest extent of its power on the next person it encounters.*

* * *

*Alma and IceBite arrive in a hallway...where they find the note with the challenge, and the list of those who took the challenge…*

IceBite: "So these people tried on the Mask, not knowing what was going on…"

Alma: "This must be a list of people who took on the challenge that Henry mentioned…"

IceBite: "Maybe… … …"

Alma: "We should split up, cover more ground and find the others…"

IceBite: "Are you sure?"

Alma: *nods* "I'll be fine...just...be careful, alright?"

IceBite: *pauses for a moment...then nods* "Alright…"

*Alma and IceBite split up...Alma turns down a hallway… … …*

*... … ...Right into a Masked Emperor Mitchell, who was holding the Mask...which lunges at her…*

* * *

*Elsewhere…*

*ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell can be seen sitting in chairs next to a table, holding cards as a small tower of cards lay in the middle.

ZS Connor: "Green" *Places down a card.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...Dammit…" *draws cards until he could put down a green*

ZS Connor: "Skip your turn.* "Places down a card.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "GAH!"

ZS Connor: "Skip your turn again." *Places down another card.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "SON OF A BITCH!"

IceBite: *enters the room* "Guys!-Wait...are you playing Uno?"

ZS Connor: "Yes we are. *To DP Mitchell* Also, skip your turn for the third time." *Puts down the card.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "WHAT THE HELL?!"

*ZS Connor tried to place down a blue card as IceBite interrupts once again.*

IceBite: "ENOUGH! We've got a problem here, and you guys are just sitting here playing cards!"

ZS Connor: *Complaining* "Oh come on! I was just about to win..I only had a wildcard left after I put this blue down."

IceBite: "We have a SERIOUS situation going on!"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Uhm...what's going on?"

IceBite: *glares at ZS Connor* "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!"

ZS Connor: "If I told him, our game would have been needed to be rescheduled for a different time. Besides, I was going to tell him after our first round…"

IceBite: *glares* "...This is serious…"

ZS Connor: "Fine…" *Looks at DP Mitchell and explains everything he knew really fast...Plus the fact he cheated with his cards, ending with, "You got all that?"*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...You WHAT?!"

IceBite: "Are you SERIOUS right now!"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Oh, right, evil cursed mask…" *turns to ZS Connor* "...This isn't over…"

ZS Connor: "Yeah…*Looks at ice* "So, what do you needs us to do, Ice?"

IceBite: "We need to get out there and find those that're NOT wearing masks…"

ZS Connor: *Puts on his armor's helmet and looking at DP Mitchell* "Then let's get going, friend."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods*

*The trio leave, with ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell sticking together as IceBite heads off to find more residents.*

* * *

*The DA duo wander through a hallway as they eventually spot Masked Emperor Mitchell further ahead. But they can't tell if was carrying the Platinum Mask from their current position.*

ZS Connor: *Quietly to DP Mitchell* "He's wearing a Mask...I'm going to see If I can knock him out...Keep an eye out okay?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods*

*ZS Connor activates his decoy as he turns invisible. The decoy gets out of sight as Connor quietly sneaks over to Emperor Mitchell. Emperor Mitchell senses something is wrong and tosses the Mask to let it escape. ZS Connor dodges out of the way as the Mask soars down the hallway...hitting Dark Prelate Mitchell.*

*It stuns both, but the Mask recovers faster...allowing it to latch onto DP Mitchell's face.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "GAH!" *starts scrambling to pull the mask off*

*ZS Connor shifts out of invisibility as the Mask starts trying to take over DP Mitchell's mind.

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "So...that's your game..you latch onto the others...and try...to take control… … ...you're not cursed mask...you're a sentient artifact… … …"

*The Mask decides to amp it up in response.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well...you WILL NOT get me...I have braved the Void under Amon's control, I have faced the forces of Arfoire in her own home turf, I have STARED INTO THE ABYSS OF THE WARP AND FOUGHT THE RUINOUS POWERS!" *Daniel's face inside the mask begins to glow, as energies begin being charged behind the mask*

ZS Connor: "Hey, keep doing what you're doing…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Some thrice-damned Platinum Mask! _With a little Demonic Magic!_ _And delusions of Grandeur! WILL! NOT!_ _ **STOP! ME**_!" *Explosion of Void, Warp, and Share Energies occurs, throwing the mask high into the air, causing it to ricochet against the walls*

*It ricocheted past ZS Connor...Who just forgot that Masked Emperor Mitchell can now see him. Masked Emperor Mitchell just grabbed ZS Connor and held him down as the Mask ricocheted back down towards them.*

*It corrects its path and lands on ZS Connor's helmet. For a moment, he thought he was safe...Only to be wrong.*

*The Mask has its magic go through the helmet and continued as it reached ZS Connor's mind. It didn't take very long for the Mask to get ZS Connor under its control and once it was done, the Mask made ZS Connor and Emperor Mitchell bolt away from Dark Prelate Mitchell.*

* * *

IceBite: *continues down the halls, before running into M3, Gene, and Cait.* "

M3: *Noting Alma was not with Ice* "Did you guys split up?"

IceBite: "Only option: we found that list of challengers from the challenge Henry mentioned earlier, so we had to split up to search for those that remained that weren't masked…"

M3: "Speaking of searching, you find anyone and informed them of what's going on?"

IceBite: "Apparently, DA's Connor didn't bother to tell my Dark Prelate counterpart about the issue going on and I caught the two PLAYING UNO!"

M3: *Joking* "Who was winning? I bet it was DP Mitchell."

Cait: *Joining in* "No, it was probably his opponent."

Gene: *Facepalms*

IceBite: *also facepalms* "If it'll get you back on track...Connor was cheating…admitted to such himself..."

M3: "I'm sure he only did it to mess with DP Mitchell...He's…*Getting back on track* "Sorry, the three of us didn't run into anyone either...Do you also have that list with you?"

IceBite: *nods, and shows the list*

*As M3 scans the list over, Gene hears footsteps coming from further behind the hall and makes sure to point it out.*

Gene: "Uh...You guys are hearing that? *Lights dim* "Great...Just what we…-" *Turns around, jumps in shock before barely seeing that it was Alma...except he couldn't see her face in the darkness.*

Gene: *Trying to remain calm* "Guys...I think we need to get moving...Like now...Before we end up cursed…"

Alma: "What're you blabbering about?" *leans forward, revealing...she was tired, exhausted even, but _**not**_ masked…*

IceBite: *sighs with relief* "You're alright!"

Gene: *A tad bit nervous* "My apology, Alma...I thought you got cursed…"

Alma: *gives a slight grin* "In all the time you knew me, have I EVER given any indication that anything such as a sentient mask could take me down?"

Gene: "No...you actually given an indication that no one should mess with you...One I know personally already. But...you said it was sentient?"

Alma: *grin disappears* "Yes...that-that... _thing_...it tries to take control of you and once it has complete control, it creates these iron copies...tried to do the same with me…" *grin returns* "It failed…"

M3: *Jumping in* "Well...that's good to hear. It may mean you're immune to its magic...Did you happen to find anyone after you splitted off with Ice?"

Alma: "...Only Venat...he showed up just after I got the mask off, he fought off the ones under the mask's control until I was able to escape...don't know what happened to him, though…"

Gene: *An odd comment comes from him* "I'm sure Venat is fine...His skills as a Ethereal should be more than enough to handle any threat."

M3: *Confused* "Uh...Gene, how do you know that?"

Gene: *In a snarky tone* "I live here as well...And I know what he is because we discuss things during a chess game we do every now and then."

M3: "...Okay...Moving on-" *Lights brighten up* "...We need to get moving. The longer we stand around here talking, the more likely we going to be found by that 'Mask'."

IceBite: "Yeah...good idea…"

*M3, Gene, and Cait leave.*

IceBite: *looks to Alma...and gives her a hug* "I'm really glad you're alright…"

Alma: *blushes a bit, before hugging back* "...Thank you…"

*M3 returns to tell Ice and Alma to catch up...before stopping as he noticed they were hugging. He just turns back and leaves without a word.*

IceBite: *after a moment, breaks off* "Let's catch up to the others…"

Alma: "Right…" *goes off to catch up with the others*

* * *

*GotM Connor takes the lead as Kyle and Aria follow him down a hallway, eventually running into M3 and Ice's group.*

GotM Connor: "Nice to see some friendly faces… ...And no, that's not an intentional joke."

M3: "The same can be said to you, Connor."

Kyle: "So, any new word on what's going on?"

IceBite: "We have more info on the masks…"

*One very quick explanation later…*

Alma: "-in short, the Platinum Mask is Sentient and trying to take over the studio…"

GotM Connor: *Something jogs in his memory.* "... …I really should have done something about those 'morons'..."

Alma: "Uhm...who?"

GotM Connor: "I'm referring to the Ptolemaic Army...The half cult, half army technically under my command in GotM..."

*One more quick explanation later…*

GotM Connor: "So, basically those 'morons' are the ones who made the Platinum Mask...except the one in the studio ain't like the one in the story...I knew I shouldn't have brought it along."

Alma: *angry* "So YOU'RE the one that let that... _THING_...be here?!"

GotM Connor: "Yeah, I did...But I didn't know they made it sentient and it would to all of this. They are the ones to blame for this."

Gene: "Then why did you take it with you?!"

GotM Connor: "Maybe because THEY told me it was just a face mask?!"

IceBite: "ENOUGH! Let's just focus on trying to STOP this spread...I think we can all agree this mask needs to be destroyed, right?"

Everyone else: "Yes!"

IceBite: "Good...then what do you guys think we should do to accomplish this? I believe that myself and the other Kamen Riders remaining should try to at least use our Rider abilities to try to destroy the masks…"

M3: *Looking past Ice* "...Speaking of Kamen Riders...I think we just got a problem…"

IceBite: *slowly turns around*

*Ice and the group see Masked Veronica, Masked Travis, and Masked Emperor Mitchell looking at them from further down the hall…Masked Emperor Mitchell was also carrying a piece of Kamen Rider Gear…*

Gene: *Worrying* "I hate to ask...But...what is he carrying?"

IceBite: "That's the Birth Driver, one of the Rider Gears I got from you earlier…but why does he-... … ... _No_ …"

*Masked Emperor Mitchell put on the Driver, before taking out a silvery coin, before inserting it into the proper slot on the Driver...then turning the large knob on the side of the Driver. With a pop, multiple metal parts come out of the driver, forming a suit of armor around him. He had become Kamen Rider Birth…*

*Save for the fact that the iron replica replaced the armor's mask…"

IceBite: "Oh, that is SO NOT COOL!"

M3: "C'mon, we gotta get outta here!"

*The group flees from the hallway as the Masked give chase.*

* * *

*The group rushes into another hallway as more Masked Residents join in the chase. One of them was carrying the Platinum Mask.*

*As the group continues to flee and get away, Cait ends up tripping at the wrong moment and ends up tumbling to the ground.*

*The Masked were catching up and were just about grab Cait...when Gene ran back and made sure to get Cait back onto her feet.*

*Except in doing so, Gene ends up getting grabbed instead…*

Gene: *Yells to Cait* "GO! JUST GO!"

*Instead of listening to him, Cait charged towards the Masked. She actually did land a few solid hits with her fists, but got overpowered.*

*With the two residents unable to escape, the Mask decided to start with Gene. The moment it was on his face, the Mask located his mind and took it over. Then Cait was next.*

*Cait struggled to keep the Mask from latching on until it did. The Mask had more trouble in taking over Cait's mind compared to Gene's, but the result ended up being the same.*

*Hopping off Cait's face, the Mask decided that it was going to float instead of being carried. It order the Masked to continue the chase as it followed them.*

* * *

*The group reaches a different part of the studio that splits into other hallways as M3 decided to do something either bold or stupid.*

M3: *To Ice and the others.* "You guys need to find anyone not under control and tell them to exit the studio...I'll go act as a distraction to buy you some time."

Kyle: *Disagreeing* "There's no way you can do that by yourself...And I'm sure no one here is going to join you."

GotM Connor: *Proving Kyle wrong.* "You may think that, but I'm going to help."

M3: *To GotM Connor* "Thanks." *Back to the group.* "Wish us luck…"

*M3 and GotM Connor wait till the group runs off before taking a different path. The Masked end up taking the path the group went as the Mask itself took the path M3 and GotM Connor went into.*

* * *

*M3 and GotM Connor reach a wide open room in the studio as the Mask catches up to them.*

*The Mask ends up going past GotM Connor to instead target M3. It closes the distance and pounces on M3's face.*

*As the Mask tried to locate his mind, It ends up finding it...only to not get access. This gave enough time for M3 to tear the Mask off and throw it into the ground.*

*The Mask recovers and immediately jumps to GotM Connor. It doesn't even get anywhere as the Mask's magic dissipated when in contact with GotM Connor, who realises something familiar residing in the Mask.*

GotM Connor: *To the Mask* "Nice try...You piece of junk." *Forces the Mask off his face and slams it into the ground hard.*

*The Mask ended up stunned again as GotM Connor and M3 flee the room.*

*Once it recovers, the Mask gets frustrated at the fact it ended up chasing two residents that were immune to its mind control. M3 was immune because his mind was so out there in terms of thinking it made a mental barrier that protected him.

*As for GotM Connor, the Mask was stopped because it was made from GotM Connor's own magic, making him immune to the Mask's attempt to control him.*

*Taking in the anger, the Mask flew off into the studio.*

* * *

*The front foyer of the studio was empty for a moment till GotM Connor and M3 run into it and continue running until they leave. They end up heading to the Residential area to let M3 grab his package from the city before heading back to the front foyer.*

*Speaking of the foyer, the residents that were not part of the Masked ended up heading there. The first people to get out of the studio via the front door was Lucina, Lissa, Henry, Owain, Brady, and Severa. The second set that got out was Kyle, Aria, Mark and Morgan Sevon, and Lindsey.*

*The third and last set that exited for the moment was Ophelia, Zeldane, Chapter Master Sharriar, Dark Prelate Mitchell, and DA Morgan.*

*A quick head count was being made as the remaining residents still in the studio made their way for to the front door.*

*Ice and Alma lose the hoard of Masked chasing them somewhere in the studio as they make their way to the frontmost room. In that set of time, they end up crossing paths with the Kivats and Sagark.*

*The Kivats and Sagark mentioned that they were told about the Platinum Mask and that everyone not wearing a mask had to get out of the studio. After that, they joined up with Ice and Alma.

*With that, they continued onward, reaching the room in question. M3 and GotM Connor end up getting to the door first, which they leave open. It allows Ice and Alma to see M3 trip down the staircase, still clutching the box in his hands as he reaches the ground first before GotM Connor.*

M3: *From the bottom of the outside staircase* "I'm alright!"

*The remaining Kivats and Sagark exit as well...Before the door gets slammed shut by Masked ZS Connor, as his invisibility wears off.*

Masked ZS Connor: "You two...aren't going anywhere. May as well just give up now..."

IceBite: "I don't think so…" *pulls out the DecaDriver, and puts it on; pulls out the sides, causing the center to rotate 90 degrees; he pulls out a card and inserts it into the center*

DecaDriver: **"KAMEN RIDE!"**

IceBite: "Henshin!" *pushes the sides of the DecaDriver back in*

DecaDriver: **"DECADE!"**

*A series of images, depicting a suit of armor, converges on Daniel, forming into the suit of armor around him; a series of magenta cards appear in mid-air and attach to the mask, turning much of the armor magenta as well*

Masked ZS Connor: "Should have just gave up…" *Whistles*

*The hoard of Masked residents suddenly swarm the room, occupying any exit out of the room as the Mask also shows up.*

Kamen Rider Decade: "... … ...Shit…" *draws the RideBooker and sets it to Sword Mode*

Masked ZS Connor: "You can't win…"

Masked Gene: *Speakes out from the hoard.* "Just let it into your mind…"

Masked Cait: *Joining in.* "You'll be the one...Ice."

*Just as the Masked pull out their weapons, the door can be heard getting hit by something. It happens again and again...until the door gets knocked off its hinges and lands on Masked ZS Connor.*

*The opening in the doorway shows that M3, GotM Connor...and Magma Bot and Ice Bot were the ones who broke down the door.*

M3: *In a serious tone* "Time to get you two out of here."

*The Masked didn't like seeing that. So, they immediately charged and tried to take out Ice and Alma.*

Kamen Rider Decade: *inserts another card into the DecaDriver*

DecaDriver: **"ATTACK RIDE: BARRIER!"**

Kamen Rider Decade: "You guys get going! I'll hold them off!"

Alma: "What?! No WAY am I leaving you here!"

M3: "Ice, I'm not leaving till you we can get you out."

Kamen Rider Decade: *sighs; puts some force into the barrier to throw the mob back; dehenshins* "Alma, I want you and the others to get out of here: they'll just continue chasing us if I don't…"

Alma: *shakes her head* "No….I'm NOT leaving you here: if anything, I should stay: we KNOW I'm immune...but you-"

IceBite: *leans in and kisses her*

Alma: *mind short-circuits and she collapses, unconscious*

IceBite: *looks up at Triple-M* "We don't have many other options…" *henshins back into Kamen Rider Decade* "Get her out of here…"

M3: *Nods quickly, before getting GotM Connor to help him carry Alma.* "We will be back...That 'Platinum Mask' is going to be destroyed."

*M3 and GotM Connor carry Alma through the doorway.*

Kamen Rider Decade: "Good luck you guys…" *looks back at the Masked*

Masked Cait: "... ...You're still here."

Masked Gene: "It doesn't care that the girl got away...Better that way...It can now focus on you."

*The Platinum Mask orders the Masked to attack, breaking the barrier.*

 ***Music Track: "Earth City" by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori; Skip ahead to 2:46***

Kamen Rider Decade: "So be it…" *readies the RideBooker* "HYAAAAAAAAA!" *lunges into the fight*

 ***End Track***

* * *

*The remaining residents end up going out of studio grounds till they were sure the Masked weren't going to search for them at the moment.*

*M3 and GotM Connor place Alma onto the ground gently as M3 sees who was left.*

*A plan was quickly formed as M3 and GotM Connor asked everyone if they had weapons or gear on them, which thankfully they did.*

*Alma soon got her short-circuited mind fixed and woke up...Seeing M3 and everyone else...Except Ice.*

M3: *To Alma, with a somber tone.* "Ice...stayed behind. Chances are...He's one of them now…"

Alma: *tears come to her eyes and she begins crying; curls into a fetal position*

M3: *Changing to a more serious tone.* "I can get how you feel now...We're going back to get him and everyone else under that Mask's control… ...But we need your help, Alma. Ice needs your help. So, please pull yourself together..."

Alma: *quivers in her fetal position*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I think it's best we give her a moment…"

M3: *Sighs* "You're right…" *Moves towards the others to give Alma some space and time to recover.*

*The group continues to talk...As they got ready for another fight that would determine the fate of the Studio.*

End Chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle of the Masked

**Chapter 11: The Battle of the Masked**

*10 mins later…*

*All of the residents, save for Alma, were ready to fight. Either by the weapons in their hands or the Kamen Rider forms they took.*

*M3 had torn open the box he was carrying, revealing the item he made sure to get...was a custom 'Boombox' with a few odd looking tapes.*

M3: *Holding the boombox over his shoulder.* "Okay...Let's go get that Platinum Mask destroyed and take back the studio!"

*Everyone else (but Alma): *Gets pumped and excited.*

M3: *Turns to the Studio, saying, "Charge!" out loud as he runs off.*

*The other residents join in the charge as Magma Bot and Ice Bot don't join in.*

* * *

Magma Bot: *After watching the charging crowd head for the studio, says to Ice Bot, "I get the feeling we should just leave...Not much we can do to help."*

Ice Bot: *shrugs* "I dunno...we might find SOMETHING useful we can use to help…"

Magma Bot: "True… … ...You know what, we could search the Residential area for stuff we can use, provided the battle isn't going on in there."

Ice Bot: *nods* "Alright…"

Magma Bot: "Then we should probably go catch up."

*Magma Bot and Ice Bot run to catch up, making Alma be the only one left.*

* * *

Alma: *quivering in her corner, upset and despairing over what happened to IceBite; begins thinking about everything that happened since they met, and then remembered how they parted. Begins thinking about what the mask is probably making him do… … ...and gets increasingly angry...* "... … ...I...I can't let this continue…" *slowly and shakily stands up...before slowly making her way back towards the studio…*

* * *

*At the studio…*

*The charging crowd reaches the front door, noting that the door was placed to the side, leaving the entrance open.*

*After everyone got through, they bolted through the studio looking for the Masked and Platinum Mask...only to find they weren't there. However, their search found that a wall had been destroyed.*

*The wall led out to the studio grounds behind the building, allowing the group to see the decaying clocktower...and the Masked.*

*The Platinum Mask was channeling energy in the air as the Masked stood around guarding it, equipped with weapons and Kamen Rider forms as well…*

* * *

M3: *Inserts a tape with, "Rap" written on it into his boombox device and hits the play button.*

*The device opens up and M3 grabs a heavy microphone with a long bundle of wire attached as the music plays.*

M3: "Everyone ready?"

Everyone else: *Nods*

M3: "ATTACK!"

*The battle started as the residents charged to the Masked. Magma Bot and Ice Bot stick near the broken wall...waiting for their moment to join in…*

* * *

*The Mask stops what it was doing and takes its position on Masked IceBite...as the other Masked takes its order to attack.*

* * *

The first to trade attacks was GotM Connor and Masked Emperor Mitchell. GotM Connor was armed with only his fists and the device that summoned the explosive barrels. He got a barrel and chunked it at Masked Emperor Mitchell.

The barrel ended up missing as Masked Emperor Mitchell dodged out of the way. He was currently Kamen Rider Birth...except not exactly. The red stripes were over some parts of the silver-ish parts...

Thus making him Kamen Rider Birth Prototype.

GotM Connor summoned another barrel and chunked it at his opponent. It connected and exploded, stopping Kamen Rider Birth Prototype as the blast knocked him to the ground. GotM Connor followed up by closing the distance and picked up his opponent before headbutting him back to the ground.

Kamen Rider Birth Prototype got up off the ground, before pulling out some kind of rifle, inserting Cell Medals into the back… … ...before firing them out like bullets.

A few of the bullets end up missing GotM Connor, but he still ends up getting hit. Taking the pain, he continues forward as more bullets keep getting fired out. GotM Connor eventually grabs the rifle-like weapon and slams it into the iron mask on Kamen Rider Birth Prototype.

This rifle eventually gets thrown to the side as GotM Connor continues attacking with hooks and jabs to the iron mask. He finally ends it with roundhouse kicking Kamen Rider Birth Prototype's head, knocking the iron mask off.

Kamen Rider Birth Prototype ends up reaching the ground first, but as soon as the iron mask catches up, it breaks into many pieces as it hits the ground due to the impact made by GotM Connor's kick.

GotM Connor looks around to see others fighting as well...before his arm suddenly gets grabbed by Kamen Rider Birth Prototype. GotM Connor braced for a attack…

But it never occurred...instead Kamen Rider Birth Prototype used his arm to get back on his own two feet...before saying something.

"...I...I'm free...heh...thanks for that… … …"

"Are you alright? I may have gone a bit overboard in attacking the iron mask and hit you instead…" GotM Connor said back.

"I-I'm fine… … ...I think the masks must absorb the damage taken and take it instead…" Kamen Rider Birth Prototype replied, "Because that didn't hurt NEARLY as much as it probably should have…"

"Well...You up for helping us out? Plenty of opponents left..." GotM Connor said as he saw Masked Amaris a bit away from the two of them.

"...Yeah...I think so… … …" Kamen Rider Birth Prototype replied.

"Good...And you better have something else up your sleeve…" GotM Connor noted, before getting Kamen Rider Birth Prototype's attention towards Masked Amaris.

Kamen Rider Birth Prototype shook his head, before shifting back to Emperor Mitchell. "Don't have much...this will have to do…" He then put another Cell Medal into the Birth Driver and transformed again, this time into Kamen Rider Birth.

"Don't worry, I'm-" GotM Connor cuts his words short as he sees Zeldane getting attacked by the Masked Wastelanders. "-Good luck, I'm going to help Zeldane." And leaves Emperor Mitchell to be by himself.

* * *

Kamen Rider Birth turned toward Masked Amaris...who had a familiar belt on her waist, three medals already inserted. "... … ...Oh son of a bi-"

" **PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PU~TO~TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

And like that, Masked Amaris became Kamen Rider OOO, Putotyra Combo… … ...and became a hundred times more dangerous. Immediately, Kamen Rider Birth pulled out the Birth Buster (the rifle-like weapon from earlier) and opened fire… … ...only for Kamen Rider OOO to roar, sparks flying from her armor but not leaving a scratch, and her charging. Kamen Rider Birth had little time to react, as Kamen Rider OOO began to violently beat into him.

Kamen Rider Birth didn't have much time to react before he was on the ground. Fortunately, his defeat meant OOO was now leaving him alone...but that meant she was also looking for someone else to thrash. Emperor Mitchell dehenshined, not sure what to do… … …until the Birth Driver slips off his wait, and before he could catch it, another belt takes its place: a Ghost Driver. A Specter Eyecon appears from a tiny portal akin to those that Lindsey makes. Emperor Mitchell looked at the Eyecon and activated it… ... ...the Specter Eyecon…Emperor Mitchell then inserted the Eyecon into the Ghost Driver.

" **EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!"**

The sound got OOO's attention, as Emperor Mitchell pulled the lever on the driver.

 **"KAIGAN: SPECTER! READY, GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!"**

Seeing the new contender, OOO charges, while Specter dodges and counterattacks. With superhuman speed, Specter avoids OOO's strikes, and tries striking back. However, OOO was still stronger...until another portal opened, dropping out…the Sin Specter Eyecon…

Behind Specter's mask, Emperor Mitchell's eyes widened. THAT much power was being given? Well...only one thing to do...disengaging, he swapped out the Eyecons.

" **SEVEN SHINKA! EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO↓! BATCHIRIMIRO↓!"**

Then, he pulled the lever…

 **"SHIN KAIGAN: SIN SPECTER! PRIDE, GREED, LUST, WRATH, ENVY, GLUTTONY, SLOTH! BREAK DEADLY SIN!"**

"...Let's see you handle this...you damned Mask!" Kamen Rider Specter rejoined the fight, this time overpowering his opponent. Soon...he activated his finisher.

" **SHIN DAI KAIGAN! SIN SPECTER! DEADLY OMEGA DRIVE!"**

Six wings sprouted from Specter's back as he rose into the air...then flew at OOO in a flying kick. The kick struck home on the mask and knocked OOO backward, out of her transformation...and blasting the mask clean off her face.

Amaris, now freed of the mask, just laid there, until she finally began to stir. Dismissing his armor, Emperor Mitchell went to her side. "Amaris, are you alright?"

"... … ...D-Daniel?" With that, Emperor Mitchell just hugged her, glad they were both now free of that accursed mask's influence…

Emperor Mitchell noticed something drop to the ground next to Amaris: three medals, red in color. He quietly and quickly scooped them up in one hand, holding onto them...at least until when he KNEW Amaris would need them...

* * *

 **While that went on, across the battlefield…**

Kyle as Kamen Rider Kiva, was fighting Masked Frederick. Using his 'Metal Slugs' gear, Kiva uses his dual machine guns as more of an evasion tool. This was done to avoid Masked Frederick's attacks, who was under the armor of Kamen Rider Faiz.

The armor of Faiz was a bit odd looking. Almost entirely in the color of red with metal parts on the arms, legs, and torso to break it up. The helmet of the armor was hard to make out due to the iron mask being a part of it.

Speaking of appearances, his weapon was the Faiz Blaster...except it was in the 'Photon Breaker' mode or sword mode in simpler terms…

...Oh, and it was more like a light blade or something. Either way, Kiva made sure to dodge it.

Eventually, after Faiz was tired out, Kiva ended up using the machine guns to smack the Faiz Blaster away...before following up with slamming both guns together into Faiz.

The impact stunned Faiz, allowing Kiva to grab the mask and force it to the ground. Once it was on the ground, Kiva filled the mask with bullets till it broke into pieces.

With the iron mask gone, Faiz end up regaining control of himself...turning back into Frederick as he adjusted to being in control of his own person.

"I recommend getting out of here...Chrom and Maribelle are still under the Mask's control." Kiva said as he kept an eye out.

Frederick then asked, eyes widening, "What of Lissa?"

"Lissa's fine...The Mask never got her. But...She's currently fighting Chrom at the moment…"

Kiva said as he spotted the two off in the distance.

Frederick's eyes widened...and he charged off, to try to intervene…after Kiva pointed them out.

Soon after that, Kiva ended up moving through the battlefield,...

* * *

 **Back with Amaris and Emperor Mitchell...**

The action of the battle goes on as Zeldane and GotM end up bringing their battle to Amaris and Emperor Mitchell by retreating from the Masked Wastelanders to lure them into a more fair fight.

It works slightly because Masked Cait ended up focusing on Amaris and Emperor Mitchell, but GotM Connor and Zeldane still had to deal with the three other Masked Wastelanders.

Unfortunately...that also came with its own consequence.

Masked Cait ended up throwing her Supersledge with its engine on full blast. It spinned as it flew and collided with Emperor Mitchell, doing a lot of damage. Suffice to say, that did not go well with his companion near him…

"Daniel!" Amaris called, before turning towards Masked Cait...and forced to evade two strikes.

"Amaris…" Emperor Mitchell wheezed. Amaris turned towards him...as he held out three red Core Medals...Amaris took the Core Medals and turned back towards Masked Cait...before inserting the Medals and scanning them…

" **TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA~JA~DOOOOOL!"**

 ***Music Track: "Time Judged All" by Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe) & Ankh (Ryosuke Miura); Start at 0:13***

With a gesture, a peacock's tail made of energy appeared behind Kamen Rider OOO...and with another, the feathers turned into missiles that blasted the ground around Masked Cait, as well as the other Masked Wastelanders.

GotM Connor and Zeldane had to quickly evade, but were glad to see the results...until they saw that the Masked Wasteladners were still up...and three of them had shields reforming around them.

The only one who didn't have a shield reform was Masked Cait...but she tanked the damage from the missiles...and responded with her rifle and fired back with a big laser.

However, with another gesture, six things that resembled large, thick feathers appeared on OOO's back, and...she launched into the air just before the laser fired. Then, the breastplate showing the Tajadol symbol glowed, before a small shield/spinner thing appeared on OOO's left arm...which she proceeded to fire fireballs out of at the Masked Wastelanders, all while swooping and dodging in the air.

The Masked Wastelanders either dodged or tanked the fireballs...and returned attacks. The lasers, bullets, and rockets ended up missing due to the target dodging.

A solution was found as the Masked channeled some of the Platinum Mask's magic into their weapons. Suddenly, the projectiles they were firing were stronger and had a sort of homing property to them.

 ***Track: 3:29***

This time, they hit OOO, but she was able to tank it. "...Enough of this…" she hissed, before she scanned the Core Medals in the driver.

" **SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Doing a mid-air somersault, OOO's legs changed into taloned bird feet, which she then struck Cait with, swooping at her.

The attacked was tanked, but ended up doing up damage to Masked Cait...Just not enough however.

Then, at the peak of the arc she swooped at, she stopped….then readied to finish things.

 ***Track: 3:54***

She began removing the Core Medals from the OOO Driver...and after opening the Taja Spinner, inserting the Medals into it and closing it. Then, she scanned the Taja Spinner.

" **TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! GI GI GI! GIGA SCAN!"**

With that, the flaming visage of a Phoenix appeared in the air, around OOO.

GotM Connor and Zeldane were stunned by what they saw, before they wondered what was going to happen.

Then, OOO dived at the Masked Wastelanders...before striking all 4 at once with her powerful attack.

The Masks end up crumbling into pieces as the Wastelanders collapse to the ground...still alive as they turn themselves upside...slowly breathing as they recovered from the sudden change.

OOO landed on the other side of them...before dehenshining, before beginning to fall over, where Emperor Mitchell, who'd gotten up during the course of the fight, caught her.

 ***End Track***

"...Did...that work?" Amaris asked weakly.

Emperor Mitchell smiled. "Aye...that'll do…"

Amaris gave a small smile, before closing her eyes. Emperor Mitchell summoned an orb of energy, which began to flow into Amaris. He then looked at the others. "I...think we'll be out of the fight for a time…"

The Wastelanders didn't say anything, but GotM Connor did as he made his way over to Amaris and Emperor Mitchell.

"Is she alright? That...attack was...I don't know what to say, really."

"She's just exhausted…" Emperor Mitchell replied, "I'm gonna hang back and make sure nothing tries to get at her while the battle's going on…"

"Okay. I'm going to check on the Wastelanders...Probably get them back to fighting once everything settles for them… … ...Oh, and tell Amaris that me and Zeldane were amazed at what she pulled off." GotM Connor said before leaving to check on the Wastelanders.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the battlefield…**

With 4 Masked ended up defeated at once, and a significant number of Masked already lost...The Platinum Mask summoned various monsters.

The creatures it summoned were man-sized mutant crabs, giant mutant crabs, big hairy sasquatches, mutant chomping plants, bandaged mummies and dogs, and walking corpses of people. They were all in the color of platinum...and they were numerous.

And they were just the beginning. Other creatures spawned (not made of platinum this time), belonging to the name of Kaijin. The Kamen Rider Kaijin joined the ranks of the other summoned creatures and fought for the Mask.

Frederick rushed through the battlefield, fighting his way towards where Lissa and Chrom were. Frederick wasn't so worried about Chrom: from what he overheard, and figured out, the masks took any damage the wearer took into themselves instead, meaning if Chrom would be injured, it'd just damage the mask, potentially destroying it and freeing Chrom from its control.

No, what he was worried about was Lissa: she trained as a magic user back home, and that meant she had little in the way of strength, meaning it was possible Chrom was pummeling her right now. He had to hurry before-

He arrived and was shocked at what he saw.

 ***Music Track: "Existence ~ KAIXA nized dice" by Tanimoto Takayoshi; at 0:14, skip to 0:49***

Falchion and the Ixacalibur clashed with the Kaixa Blaygun's blade. What shocked Frederick more was that Lissa didn't seem all that winded...while Chrom's mask had taken a beating.

 ***Music Track: at 1:27, skip to 3:30***

Then, Kaixa took and turned the face of the Kaixa Phone and pressed a button on the phone.

" **Exceed Charge!"**

She then raised the Blaygun and, after pulling the back out a bit, fired a shot, resulting in a diagonal criss-crossing pattern to appear over Ixa. Then, Kaixa dropped into a pose… … …and zoomed forward, phasing through Ixa...and causing a small explosion where Chrom's Mask was destroyed, and he immediately fell out of his transformation.

 ***End Track***

"Milady! Milord!" Frederick shouted as Lissa dehenshined behind her brother. Lissa's face darted in his direction and she smiled widely. "Frederick! Your mask is gone!"

"Indeed, Kyle's the one that defeated it…" He then turned to Chrom. "Milord, are you alright?"

"Gah...fine...Damn, Lissa, you sure pack a punch…and with that fighting style, I'm gonna suggest that you train as an Assassin…"

"Hmmm...nah, I'm good," Lissa replied, resulting in a laugh from the siblings...only for footsteps to grab the trio's attention. Approaching them was… … ...this infestation's 'patient Zero', Masked Cordelia, who approached them...Yuuki Belt at the waist.

" **Hijack Form!"**

A belt whose armor formed around her. Said armor had the appearance of an armored robe, with a somewhat flower-shaped helmet and rusted jaw-shaped pauldrons. The main weapon was a sword with an axe-like crossguard. And she was heading right towards them.

As Frederick came to a defensive posture in front of the group, however… … …

"NYAHAHAHAHAH! Now, come on, dear, let's not get ahead of ourselves, let's just talk about it…" Henry stepped from the shadows.

"... ...It has no need for talking...It...wants...you to be...gone." Masked Cordelia said in response.

"OOOOOOOOO! Our first fight! Let's see…"

" **DRIVER ON! NOW!"**

"... ...You will...not win...It will."

"HENSHIN!" Henry called, before scanning the Change Ring.

" **CHANGE, NOW!"**

And with that, he became armored in a suit of armor with a mask that looked like obsidian with a wizard's hat on top, and he was garbed in gold and black wizard robes. "Let's go!"

" **CONNECT, NOW!"**

From the resulting magic circle, Kamen Rider Sorcerer grabbed the Dis Halberd, and readied to fight Kamen Rider Yuuki. The fight was rather quick, as Sorcerer not only outpaced Yuuki in terms of strength and speed, but he also could use his magic.

His finisher brought an end to the fight.

" **YES, KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?"**

With that kick strike, Cordelia's mask was destroyed. Being as she was one of the longest ones under the control of a Mask, Cordelia immediately fell unconscious from the experience.

"...Looks like I'll be staying here a while till she gets up…" Henry stated.

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick nodded, before, after Lissa re-henshined, moving to rejoin the fight.

* * *

 **Yet on another part of the field of battle...**

Leon and Travis teamed up as those mutant crabs and giant versions of said crabs went towards them. Both Wastelanders believed that the creatures must have had a bias towards them.

In the case of Leon, this made sense as he yelled out calling the crabs 'Mirelurks' as he shot many of them with his guns. Travis, though not having the same level of hatred for Mirelurks, was attacked because he was next to Leon.

That went on as Masked Maribelle, who was armored up as Kamen Rider Blade, searched for opponents in the sea of monsters.

However…

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!"**

And suddenly, Blade rose into the air, before forming into what was essentially an enlarged Blay Rouser, which then, Masked IceBite, as Kamen Rider Decade, came up from behind and grabbed. The noticeable thing about Decade, however, was that there was no mask visible on his face… … ...rather…

"...Oh shit…" Dark Prelate Mitchell commented.

"What is it? I'm busying deal with the undead here…" M3 commented as he swung that heavy microphone around as a weapon.

"I think I found IceBite...and we're in trouble...BIG trouble…" Dark Prelate Mitchell replied, "He's Kamen Rider Decade...Violent Emotion Form!"

"How bad could it be… ...OH…" M3 said as he saw what made Dark Prelate Mitchell say that...though he was looking more at the big sword.

M3 then spoke up again saying, "Uh...We should probably get backup...right?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell nodded. "Yeah… … ...this is a form to not take lightly…"

With that, M3 sped off, getting backup. He ends up bringing back Kiva, Faiz, Owain (as Kamen Rider Den-O), and Lucina (as Kamen Rider Ryuki).

* * *

Meanwhile, Severa just finished off another enemy, dehenshining. "Gawds, this is pointless! They just keep coming! GAH! If only I had a better way of fighting back!"

" _What? Another me is just giving up?! GAWDS, grow a backbone, would ya?!"_

"Wait, WHAT?!" Severa asked...as then, a silvery wall appeared, and out stepped...two Kamen Riders, one resembling a palette swap of Kamen Rider Decade, the other with a slightly different design, a box-like helmet with fins on it resembling a barcode, with no lenses. The second one also looked more feminine.

"I mean, really, here we come, coming to help, and you're just gonna give up?"

"Come now, Severa…" said the Decade Look-alike, who spoke in a VERY familiar voice, "You see all the crap going on here, and I KNOW for a FACT you broke down early in our journey…"

The other Severa just 'hmphed', before tossing something to the FFNA Severa. "Here...make good use of it, ok?" she asked, in a softer tone, "Just put the card into the slot at the barrel, then pull the barrel out, and then pull the trigger…Try summoning some more Riders, then using those Final Form Ride cards on your summons and some of the others..."

Severa just nodded. "Alright… … …"

The other Severa turned to Dark Decade. "So...are we going yet?"

"Not yet...I got something I need to give to MY doppelganger...but the others need to stop him first...so...we might as well get to watching this, and making sure it doesn't spill out of Studio Grounds..."

"GAH! Fine!" And the two ran off.

Severa looked down at the device in her hands...before turning to the Drive Driver. "So...Mr Belt...will you be alright?"

" **Just set me down here, I'll keep watch…"**

Severa nodded, and placed him on top of a crate, so Mr Belt had a good field of vision. Then she looked up...and running to the battle.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

* * *

M3 ended up seeing Severa run towards the little group he got. He also spots the strange object in her hands.

He can infer that it was Kamen Rider Gear, but not actually what it was supposed to be.

"Volunteering to help us, Severa? And where did you get that gear you're carrying?" M3 asked once she was within hearing range.

"Kinda strange, if you ask me…" Severa stated, before inserting a card into the device.

" **KAMEN RIDE!"**

Dark Prelate Mitchell's eyes widened. "That's the-"

"Henshin!"

 ***Music Track: "Fight in the Man"***

" **DIEND!"**

With that, a series of three images, one green, one red, and one blue, appeared, as well as a symbol over Severa's head, which then separated into a series of bars. The images darted around until finally meeting on Severa, which turned into a suit of armor.

Then, the bars came down and became a series of fins, also turning most of the armor blue. Severa had become Kamen Rider Diend.

"Nice to see another Kamen Rider joining us…" Kiva noted as a response in a slightly dry tone.

Then, Severa, remembering her counterpart's advice, inserted two cards into the DienDriver.

" **KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

" **KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!"**

Then, a pair of images flew out, summoning… … ...a copy of Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito.

 ***End Track***

"Okay...DP Mitchell, you mind telling me what I'm seeing? Cause I'm not getting what is going on…" M3 said to Dark Prelate Mitchell rather flatly.

Kiva joined in with, "Same here...What's going on?"

"This is Kamen Rider Diend's gimmick," Dark Prelate Mitchell replied, "He can SUMMON Kamen Riders...not an unlimited amount, but when one Kamen Rider can punch or kick with literal tons of force… … ...yeah..."

"So..We got at least what...7 Kamen Riders here? If so, that sounds like it's more than enough to take on Ice…" M3 retorted.

Dark Prelate Mitchell held up 9 fingers.

"Either way...We got hopefully enough people...I think. I have no idea what may happen next." M3 said back.

Dark Prelate Mitchell immediately began counting down. "Kuuga. Agito. Ryuki. Faiz. Blade. Hibiki. Kabuto. Den-O. Kiva. The original Kamen Rider Decade, when he went Violent Emotion, took down all 9 one after another… … ...and attacking him all at once will just make friendly fire easier… … ...I just wonder what Diend has planned…"

Then, Diend went behind the rest of the Riders, before…

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: KUUGA!"**

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: AGITO!"**

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: RYUKI!"**

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: FAIZ!"**

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: DEN-O!"**

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: KIVA!"**

Kuuga turned into the Kuuga Gouram, a flying robotic beetle; while Agito turned into the Agito Tornador, some kind of hoverbike. Ryuki, as in Lucina, turned into the Ryuki Dragreder, a robotic Eastern-style Dragon; while Faiz, as in Frederick, turned into the Faiz Blaster, a massive blaster. Owain popped out of Den-O's armor, before the armor turned into a body for Momotaros; while Kiva, as in Kyle, turned into the Kiva Arrow, a giant bow.

"... … … … …What?" M3 just bluntly said.

"What the-" Ryuki Dragreder asked.

"This is...our power…" Diend said, Severa, under the mask of the armor, giving a confident smirk.

"...Alright, then let's do this!" Owain stated, pulling out his sword, alongside Momotaros.

Diend tossed Momotaros the Kiva Arrow, while she grabbed the Faiz Blaster, and took to the air on the Agito Tornador.

Decade tried fighting back by unleashing energy ribbons from the Blade Blade, but Diend kept dodging. Then...she unleashed the first of her Final Attack Rides.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!"**

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!"**

Momotaros pulled back on the Kiva Arrow, while Diend aimed with the Faiz Blaster at Decade and Maribelle...and fired into the duo...After the attack, Faiz and Kiva turned back into their normal forms.

Aria, who was currently Kiva-la, ran over. "Are you alright?" she asked Kiva.

"I think I am…" Kiva takes a moment to move, notching his legs hurts. "Yeah, besides the increasing pain in my legs, I'm fine."

Due to the attack, the Blade Blade reverted back to being Kamen Rider Blade. Then came the second set of Final Attack Rides.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-AGITO!"**

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!"**

Momotaros's sword's blade flew off the hilt, but remained connected by a beam of electricity. "Final! My Final Attack! DIEND VERSION!" These strikes were aimed directly at Decade. Meanwhile, Diend and the Agito Tornador charged at Decade, before, at point-blank range, Diend fired energy blasts from the Diendriver RIGHT into Decade's face.

With that, the Agito Tornador transformed back into Agito and promptly disappeared, while… ... ...Momotaros remained, before joining Owain in his fight.

"Now then...Lucina, let's go!" Diend called, before Diend prepared a final set of Final Attack Rides.

"Right!" the Ryuki Dragreder called.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KUUGA!"**

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKI!"**

The Kuuga Gouram flew in and grabbed Blade in its jaws, while Diend leapt into the air, the Ryuki Dragreder looping around it...before the Ryuki Dragreder fired a fireball at Diend, propelling her forward in a flying kick, while the Kuuga Gouram rushed at Diend, Blade trapped in its jaws.

The impact caused a small explosion, as Diend and Maribelle fell to the ground...and the mask on Maribelle's face promptly shattered on impact.

"Well...At least Maribelle is not controlled anymore...-" M3 cuts his words as he notices Masked Gene moving through the crowds of monsters.

M3 ends up leaving the group and tries to get to Masked Gene. While that goes on, Kiva's legs stop hurting, allowing him and Kiva-la to team up as they tried finding another Masked to fight.

Meanwhile, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick arrived, while Lucina hobbled over, recovering from being turned into a Dragon, and Brady closed, knocking down a summoned Fangire as Kamen Rider Caucasus.

"Maribelle, are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"... … ...I...I'm fine…" Maribelle replied.

A red blur, followed by a blue blur, approached from the sky. "Good to see you're yourself again," the Kabuto Zecter commented.

"It's...good to _be_ myself again…" Maribelle replied.

"Then I guess it's time to team up again…" Kabuto replied.

Maribelle nodded. "Just give me a moment to rest, and I'll be ready…"

"And what's this?" Frederick asked, pointing to the Stag Beetle like robot thing.

"This is my counterpart, Gatack Zecter...he has expressed an interest in working with my current partner's husband," Kabuto Zecter replied.

Gatack Zecter approached Chrom. "I am ready when you are…" Gatack's voice was slightly higher than Kabuto's.

Chrom looked at the Zecter...then nodded, grabbing it as a belt appeared around his waist, pushing off the Ixa Belt. He attached the Zecter to the belt. "Henshin!"

" **HENSHIN!"**

The armor that appeared over Chrom vaguely resembled Kabuto's in Masked Form, but with 2 exceptions: the helmet was different, and his shoulders sported two Cannons.

Chrom then walked through the steps to Cast Off…

" **CAST OFF! CHANGE: STAG BEETLE!"**

The result was a suit of armor slightly heavier than Kabuto's, with a set of Stag Beetle jaws on the helmet. The armor was blue, with red lenses for eyes.

Lissa, Frederick, and Lucina re-henshined into their Rider forms. Gatack said, "You all head out and attack the monsters. Brady and I will protect Maribelle as she recovers."

"Father, are you sure-" Ryuki began, before Caucasus interrupted her.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" he stated.

Ryuki hesitated, before nodding, and joining her Aunt and Uncle in the fight, while Gatack and Caucasus attacked anything that got close to Maribelle.

* * *

 **Some moderate distance away, a minute or two later...**

Kiva and Kiva-la fought through several monsters before they ended up seeing Masked ZS Connor. He was armed with the Norfleet...looking straight at them.

A trio of rockets end up getting fired, giving Kiva and Kiva-la a few moments to evade the explosions. They do and try to close the distance to their opponent.

Then came the big problem...One of the giant crabs ended up finding its way into the battle. It assisted Masked ZS Connor by focusing on one target. The target being Kiva-la.

Kiva-la had to dodge the rockets and the giant claws of the crab. Admirably she was doing a great job, but a small mistake end up turning disastrous.

The trio of rockets ended up exploding near Kiva-la...who dodged the explosion, but not the slag that end up coating her. The smell distracted her, allowing the giant crab to land an attack that sent Kiva-la into the air and back several feet before hitting the ground.

Kiva witnessed that and ended up shooting the crab to scare it off before he ran over to Kiva-la's side.

"Aria...Talk to me...say something…" Kiva said, getting emotional.

Kiva-la dehenshined, and Aria groaned, looking up at Kyle, unable to formulate a sentence.

Then Aria fainted...As that giant crab ended up returning to attack the two. It probably shouldn't have done that…

The crab got more bullets sent its way, damaging it a bit while also caring it off again. This gave a moment for Kiva to do something else.

"Pyun Pyun!" Or rather someone to come help. "Tension Fortissimo!" Then...Tatsulot flew by and cut the chains on Kiva's shoulders, which opened up like bat wings, causing a flurry of gold bats to fly out.

Tatsulot then latched onto Kiva's left forearm, before saying, "Hen-SHIN!" as the gold bats returned, transforming his armor into something more regal looking, as a plume of flame came from the back, turning into a knee-length cape. The armor was now gold, with red trim and a red chestplate, with a red visor.

Kyle ended up becoming Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form...And he set out to test this out on two particular targets.

The first target being that giant crab who harmed Aria…

Kiva brought up his arm, pulling on Tatsulot's horn.

" **Wake Up FE~VER!"**

Kiva dropped into a pose...before jumping into the air.

Once in the air, Kiva shot straight and fast with his legs out as red energy surrounded them. The kick ended up slamming into the crab as two energy wings attacked viciously. This continued as the attack pushed the crab back further and further…

Kiva stopped as the crab kept sliding across the ground, breaking apart once it stopped.

With that out of the way, Kiva turned his attention to Masked ZS Connor, who swapped over to the Digistruct Katana...and charged at Kiva.

Kiva felt something was off...which is why he let his opponent attack him. It was a wise decision because it was just a decoy and Kiva dodged in time to avoid the real attack.

Continuing to dodge, Kiva ended up pulling out the Ballistic Fist and equipped it to let him get back to a more familiar fighting style.

More attacks came and went, getting dodged or blocked by Kiva. This tired out Masked ZS Connor, allowing Kiva to punch the sword out of his opponent's hand. And then also punch him with the Ballistic Fist.

With that, his opponent was stunned...Allowing Kiva to try off something he just made up of the top of his head.

Jumping into the air again, Kiva repeated the steps for Emperor Moon Break...Except made sure to use his Ballistic fist-covered arm instead. Then he shot fast towards Masked ZS Connor, landing the hit as the barrels on the gauntlet fired off.

The blasts were red and shaped like sharp wings as they striked Masked ZS Connor as well. Kiva bounced off, landing as he saw the mask on ZS Connor fall to the ground shatter on impact.

ZS Connor fell as well, ending up landing on his side as he regained control of himself.

"Thank you…" was all that ZS Connor said before he focused on breathing.

With that, Kiva returned to Aria's side…

"Aria...Wake up… ...Please wake up…" Kiva said, getting emotional again.

For a moment, nothing...then Aria groaned again, finally waking back up.

Beneath the armor, Kyle felt like tearing up...but kept it in as he talked again.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you...Aria. But I made sure to make that crab pay..."

"...Wh-what happened...you look...different…" Aria replied.

"This...This is a different form of Kiva...I think...I don't know its name right now...But it allowed me to destroy that mask on ZS Connor as well." Kiva responded, showing he wasn't as knowledgeable as the experts.

"...How?"

"I...just used a move I made up on the spot...and that's how it happened." Kiva rather suspiciously said as he came up with a anwser.

Of course, he followed with saying that it had to take a few steps from an existing one...But either way, he ended up calling it 'Ballistic Crash'.

ZS Connor eventually recovered and made his way over to the two, allowing Kiva to get keep an eye out for any enemies or monsters as ZS Connor kept an eye on Aria as she recovered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on another chunk of the large field…**

 ***Start Music Track: NMT World: "Metal" Theme: Plants Vs Zombies 2:**

M3 had to whip his way through several monsters before being able to spot Masked Gene again. The Masked assistant saw M3...and just ran off he ordered more monsters to attack.

The undead, mummies, and plant creatures of platinum took the order and tried to swarm M3. He countered by replacing the tape with another tape called "Metal". This changed the microphone into a custom guitar.

Which then got used as a blunt weapon, smacking into an undead man before taking out the others nearby with a powerful wave of sound. This went on till the swarm was dealt with.

A chase then ensued between Masked Gene and M3.

 ***Switch Music Track: NMT World: "Rap" Theme***

Swapping tapes over, M3 whips down several monsters as he runs. Some mummies and sasquatches end up blocking the path as they spit out curse bombs and icy breath respectfully.

Dodging the projectiles, the whipping microphone ends up taking out the mummies, but just doesn't stop the sasquatches. M3 made another swing and that took care of the job.

On the move again, he spots Masked Gene behind a small ground of undead people. The undead see M3 and just start sending bile in his direction.

Using the microphone, M3 spinned it in front of himself as the bile got reflected onto the undead. This caused the undead to fall from their own attacks, allowing M3 to catch up to Masked Gene.

Once M3 was close enough, he aimed his weapon for the mask, landing a solid hit. But the damage only made a crack form. The Masked assistant then ran off again.

 ***Switch Music Track: NMT World: "Punk" Theme***

Mummy dogs and hostile plants emerged towards M3. They stayed low to the ground to make the microphone whip less effective.

Taking longer to aim low, M3 swapped tapes once more. The boombox started playing the "Punk" tape, replacing the whip with dark fingerless gloves and steel toe boots.

The monsters didn't take it seriously and continued to converge. What they ended up learning that is M3 ends up being able to punt any monsters into the air with his kicks.

The mummy dogs and walking plants end up going flying as they crash into other monsters hard. This continues until M3 ends up punting a mummy dog towards Masked Gene and the two collide.

This stunned the runner, allowing M3 to land a heavy hook on the mask, making another crack form before Masked Gene bolted off again.

 ***Switch Music Track: NMT World "Arcade/8-Bit" Theme***

As Masked Gene ran off once again, a wide assortment of monsters swarmed M3. They all charged hoping they could take him out once and for all.

M3 switched tapes, replacing the current one with a new one called "8-Bit".

The monsters were just reaching the point where they could attack him...when a large group of arcade machines suddenly appeared around M3.

The machines had been arranged to be a sort of circular shield, protecting M3 for the moment. The monsters continued their attack, but had to break through the machines first.

This gave enough time for M3 to escape by climbing on top of one of the machines and jumping past the swarm of monsters. He landed a bit awkwardly before recovering and breaking into running.

 ***Switch Music Track: NMT World "Pop/Glam" Theme***

The swarm of monsters followed M3 as he kept running towards Masked Gene. However, the distance between the two was long enough that M3 had to run faster.

After changing the tapes, the boombox started playing the music of "Pop". The effect of this music end up making M3 run faster...way faster.

He was able to catch up to Masked Gene and trip the runner before M3 ended up grabbing the mask and forced it off Gene's face.

Once it was separated, M3 threw it on the ground and started pounding the mask with the boombox.

The iron mask ended up getting more cracks until it finally broke, freeing Gene from the control of the Platinum Mask.

* * *

M3 quickly turned back to Gene, who was still on the ground.

"Thank you…" Gene said before continuing with, "...But I think you got something else to worry about…"

As Gene pointed that out, the swarm of monsters was just about to reach the two.

M3 quickly swapped the last tape he had not used...The "Ballad" tape.

 ***Switch Music Track: NMT World: "Ballad" Theme***

The boombox started playing the music...as the monsters suddenly stopped.

M3 and Gene looked towards them, noticing that the music had put the creatures in some kind of peaceful stupor.

"Please tell me that you got something else you can do before this wears off…" Gene said in a worryingly tone as he slowly got on his two feet.

"Uh...Actually, I don't...The moment this music stops...They'll go back to attacking." M3 said back half-heartedly.

"Great...Now we need help." Gene retorted.

The music continued to play as Gene and M3 tried to come up with a escape plan for their current predicament…

Until two factors came to their aid…

A part of the swarm of monsters got defeated due to be set on fire. Once the ashes of the monsters blew away along with the smoke, M3 and Gene saw Magma Bot was the one behind it.

The rifle he was carrying set out another plume of fire to take another part of the swarm. Magma Bot ended up advancing as M3 and Gene could see Ice Bot was following along.

The two bots make their way over to M3 and Gene as Magma Bot end up talking first.

"Seems like you two needed help...So, here we are. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"...Well...Uhmm...I'm sure that Gene here needs help getting off the battlefield. Unless you-" M3 tried to say back…

Before Gene immediately interrupted with, "There's no way I'm staying out here and fighting."

M3 continued after that with, "So...I'm going to need one of you guys to escort him...Who wants to do it?"

"I'll do it." Magma Bot quickly said back. "Actually, Ice Bot...you probably should come back with us and go get that Power Armor we found...I'll be too busy keeping Gene safe to fight."

Ice Bot nodded. "Right…"

The bots and Gene ended up leaving M3 as the music from the boombox kept playing…

A few minutes passed as M3 was wondering when the tape was going to end...Thought he didn't want the tape to end. There was still a sizeable amount of monsters ready to attack and overwhelm him.

 ***Pause Track***

* * *

Meanwhile, Ice Bot opened a closet, revealing the power armor suit the bots found. "...Now, you sure about this? This isn't just any suit of armor, ya know..."

"Then what the heck is then?" Magma Bot retorted.

Ice Bot's answer was, "... … …Kamen Rider...G4…"

Magma Bot's optics widen before he angrily said, "And why do you know that?"

"I've...been researching Kamen Rider stuff ever since we got our asses kicked that first time…"

"Well...That would have been good to know...BEFORE we found this thing the first time."

"Well, now it's here, and we can use it…" Ice Bot replied, walking up to the suit.

"Correction, you're going to be the one to use it… ...Actually, you know what...I'm going to destroy it." Magma Bot said as his anger took over.

"WHAT?!" Ice Bot exclaimed.

"Oh, come on...YOU of all people should know how much I hate Kamen Riders...If I got a chance to destroy a piece of armor or equipment, I'll GLADLY take the chance. Now, move out the way…" Magma Bot said as he got the rifle he was carrying ready.

"Hey Magma Bot! Think for a moment...The REASON you two went here was to get the armor and you plan on destroying it, Magma Bot?" Gene said out loud as he intervened.

"This doesn't matter to you, Gene. Please move-"

"No, what you're going to do is stop thinking about destroying that armor and back off. Ice Bot is going to use that armor and go fight for you and me." Gene said to Magma Bot before turning to Ice Bot.

"As for you, get in that armor and get out there. There's a lot of people out there that can use your help...Especially Ophelia."

"Wait, what?! Where is she?!" Ice Bot asked.

"Last I saw her…She was fighting off some monsters a bit west of M3 is...Though I'm not sure if she is fine at the moment…" Gene said in response.

Ice Bot turned back to the G4 Suit. "...From what I recall, gonna have to upload my AI to the suit…"

"Then do it, Ice Bot...and don't worry about what you leave behind...I'll make sure Magma Bot keeps it safe."

"My job was-" Magma Bot tried to say…

"Shut up! Your new job is to keep me and the robotic shell Ice Bot has to leave safe...Got it!?" Gene yelled back to Magma Bot.

"You can continue...Ice Bot." Gene added before going quiet.

Ice Bot nodded, and began to ready himself for the transfer…His A.I. getting transported across to the armor via a coded signal that the G4 Suit received.

His original body just became empty as it deactivated and just stood there. But as that happens, the opposite happened to the G4 Suit.

It powered up as Ice Bot got used to the control and feel of the new body.

"This feels...weird…" G4 commented, testing his limbs.

"Of course, it would feel weird...You just jumped to a new body that you have no experience in." Gene pointed out.

"True…" Ice Bot replied.

"As for you, Magma Bot...Better get started on the guarding job." Gene said as he started moving furniture to barricade the walls.

"Will do, Gene. And...Ice Bot….Uh...Good luck to you...I guess." Magma Bot awkwardly said due to his friend being in a new body.

Ice Bot nodded. "You too…" Ice Bot then turned, and began running off, to find Ophelia…

...Which he eventually did: Ophelia had possessed a copy of Banno Driver, and was using it to become Gold Drive...and she was being overwhelmed, specifically by copies of the Polar Bear Fangire, Arms Dopant, Perseus Zodiart, Ogre Phantom, and Ganma Superior Knife.

 ***Music Track: "Supernova" by Tetra Fang***

The lights in G4's optics narrowed, as he watched this. "Not on my watch," he replied, as he deployed the Gigant, a massive shoulder-mounted missile launcher with 4 missiles mounted on it. G4 mounted the launcher on his shoulder, aiming for the Kaijin Knockoffs...

 ***0:37 - skip to 3:20***

...And fired. The rockets slammed into either the monsters or the ground next to them, blasting apart Arms Dopant, Perseus Zodiart, and Ganma Superior Knife. G4 charged in and tore apart the Ogre Phantom, who was still recovering from the blast. He rushed forward, then, and grabbed Polar Bear Fangire by an unusual extension protruding from the back of the creature's neck as the creature still faced Gold Drive, lifting the Fake Fangire up, before tossing it to the side. The Fangire readied to fight, but was hit by fire from G4's GM-01 R4.

G4 reloaded the Gigant then, before this time specifically targeting Polar Bear Fangire...and firing. The missiles slammed into Polar Bear Fangire, causing it to shatter into stained glass-like fragments, akin to a real Fangire, before those fragments turned into tiny shreds of platinum.

 ***End Track***

G4 turned to Gold Drive, before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Ice Bot?" Gold Drive questioned.

"Yup… … ...come on...let's clean these guys up…" G4 replied.

Gold Drive stared at him...before nodding. "Right!" And so, the two AI Kamen Riders entered the fray once more...

* * *

 ***Unpause Ballad Theme***

The boombox had its speakers starting to overheat due to extensive overuse of playing the same song over and over again. M3 had to fan the device with one of his available hands in an vain attempt to cool off the device.

The monsters surrounding him were still in that stupor, but another large chunk found its way towards him. If that music went out…

 ***Music track malfunctions***

The boombox makes a skipped record sound before the speakers make a whole bunch of static. The moment that happens, the monsters come out of their stupor and rush straight towards M3.

M3 manages to take 2 undead monsters out by using his boombox as a blunt weapon before an undead monster dislodged his improv weapon. He had to move till he realized he was running of out space to stay safe.

The distance between the surrounding army of dead and M3 shrunk as they shambled forward.

"I NEED HELP!" M3 had to yell out in desperation.

The undead monsters kept going...As M3's plea for help goes unanswered...

...At least for a short time, before two Kamen Riders entered the fray, one decked in gold-ish armor with a bit of red across the torso. The other one had black armor with the end of each part surrounded by white. The one in black was also lugging around some missile launcher on their shoulder.

"Whoever is...Ah, forget it, just-" M3 was trying to say before an undead creature pinned him to him to the ground as it called for its brethren to attack.

The creature was, not long after, blasted off by the gold Kamen Rider, using some kind of silver and purple bastard offspring of a knuckle duster and a pistol.

M3 quickly got up to see the other creatures focusing on the Kamen Riders, giving him a chance to retrieve his boombox equipment as the two fought out the swarm of undead.

The black and white Kamen Rider fired on the creatures with a pistol, keeping the launcher on standby. Meanwhile, the gold Kamen Rider called out to Triple-M, "You got anything that could help us over here?!"

"Yeah, I got something I've been meaning to use for a long time. And it is nice hearing your friendly voice, Ophelia." M3 quickly said before digging around in his pockets to find and pull out an unused weapon.

He pulled out a duct taped covered flashlight and pushed the button to activate the light. The light shot out a few feet before stopping suddenly in the air to form a blade of light. It looked like one of those laser sword things from that old sci-fi movie series about galactic wars.

The 'Laser Blade' was ready and M3 rushed to several clumped together undead before performing a massive swing. The blade came in contact with each undead and split them in half, causing them to collapse to the ground and turn into chunks of white precious metal.

"How's that for help?" M3 said after clearing out another clump of undead.

Ophelia looked at the work done. "...Aye, that'll do…"

The undead kept coming, but they all ended up turning into platinum as M3, Ophelia and the black and white Kamen Rider fought them off. Once the last one collapse, M3 had to look over his Laser Blade Weapon.

The black and white Kamen Rider then approached. "If...you had that the whole time...why didn't you use it before now?" he asked.

Just before M3 could respond, his Laser Blade suddenly broke apart as the flashlight and gems crumbled into unusable scrap.

"That's why I didn't use it right away...It's not very durable, especially after I used it to cut down a lot of those creatures in a row." M3 pointed out.

"By the way, is that you, Ice Bot? You don't look like your normal self…" M3 immediately followed up with as he looked at the black and white Kamen Rider.

"Uploaded my AI into this Kamen Rider Power Armor Suit we found…" Ice Bot replied.

"...Well...That's good. I didn't know Kamen Rider stuff could also count as Power Armor. But wait, what happened to your old body?" M3 asked.

"Magma Bot and Gene are keeping an eye on it." Ice Bot replied.

"Oh yeah...Do you two happen to know which Kamen Riders you guys are right now? I'm trying to keep track of the names and I know for sure I don't recognize these two…"

Ice Bot replied, "I'm Kamen Rider G4."

Ophelia added, "I'm Kamen Rider Gold Drive."

"Huh...I thought their names were going to be more complex sounding. Either way, thanks for helping me out...But I think it's time we deal with the force behind this once and for all."

"You mean the mask? The one possessing IceBite?" Gold Drive asked.

Yeah, that one. Though if we plan to attack it now with just the three of us, our chances aren't probably good, especially if he's still in that Kamen Rider form. We would need as much assistance as possible...So, I'm going to run around and get everyone I can organized. I suggest you two do the same." M3 said, before running out of breath.

* * *

 **A small bit of time later…**

The battlefield got less chaotic as M3 and others managed to band together every fighter on their side, even the ones who had to recover from the breaking of the Mask's mind control.

They were just ready to advance towards where Masked IceBite was when someone spotted a familiar face that just caught up to the massive group.

M3 had to move through the crowd to see that it was…

Alma...

...And she was PISSED...

"Alma...If you're looking to destroy that mask, it's just up ahead…" M3 tried to say before stopping.

Alma just continued forward, until she was finally standing in front of Decade Violent Emotion.

"It's you...The one that depends on this puppet...You should...have just joined my cause." Masked IceBite said in response.

 ***Music Track: "Rising Your Power to Gold" by Norio Sakai***

Alma just grew angrier...as she summoned the Arcle. "...I know my place. And...if you're going to control...him...I'LL BE THE ONE TO GET HIM OUT OF THIS JAM BY TEARING YOU OFF HIM! ULTIMATE! HENSHIN!" And, she brought her fist down on the activator of the Arcle.

She spread her arms out...as energy pulsed over her, before said energy turned to a web of yellow lines appeared over her, before forming into a suit of armor...said suit of armor was black, with pointed pauldrons, with the appearance of a monstrous humanoid beetle. She turned her head, revealing two large red eyes (prompting sighs of relief from those present who knew Kamen Rider).

"No matter...what form you take...This puppet will...still be mine. You'll...regret not listening...to me." Masked IceBite warned before the Mask focused its power into making him fight.

Decade charged forward… … ...only to be slammed hard by Kuuga's fist. Alma spoke, her voice, no longer robotic or rageful, but one of a more tranquil fury. "...What you don't know is that, second to Cronus, Kuuga is one of the most over-powered Kamen Riders there is...Ultimate Form alone, can PUNCH-" she punched Decade Violent Emotion. "-with a force of 80 tons...and KICK-" She roundhouse kicked Decade Violent Emotion. "-with a force of 100 tons...more than 10 times any other Kamen Rider's power."

A few of the onlookers connected the information behind the facts and were either surprised or horrified about what they heard. Others who knew that the damage was only being done to the Mask made sure to remind those few who were worried.

Thought it was safe to say everyone in attendance had a inkling of an idea how massively angry Alma was...

"And one more thing," Alma said...before jamming her arm into a nearby set of power cables.

"Wait...What is she doing?" Some onlookers said, who weren't familiar with what was going on.

Dark Prelate Mitchell's eyes widened. "...She isn't…"

Emperor Mitchell commented, "She is…"

M3 just said, "Should we be running away right now?" without looking away.

Both duplicates of IceBite just breathed, "Rising Ultimate…"

As they said this, electricity arced all over Kuuga's armor, causing gold growths to appear over it. The result was a golden cuirass, gold plating on the pauldrons, gold bracers, gold greaves, and bigger, spikier horns on her head.

"Kuuga: Rising Ultimate Form…" She charged. "ONE HUNDRED ton punching power!" she said, punching Decade Violent Emotion. "ONE HUNDRED TWENTY ton KICKING power!" she continued, roundhouse kicking Decade Violent Emotion into a wall.

A few onlookers were about to cheer when they saw Masked IceBite dig itself out of the wall...At which point that stopped.

Despite whatever damage was done, Masked IceBite made sure to keep attacking.

Kuuga continued dueling Decade, Kuuga's raw power vs Decade's versatility...versatility the mask began to show, by taking out a card and scanning it in the Decadriver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

Decade began moving at near-light speed, rapidly punching Kuuga, knocking her all over the place. However, her durability in Rising Ultimate just added to her already-supernatural endurance and allowed her to continue fighting.

The duo continued their duel, Decade occasionally pulling something out of his arsenal to even the playing field.

Soon, he took out the Ridebooker and shifted it into Sword Form. In response, Alma looks around, and seeing a Spider Imagin. She then knocked down the Fake Imagin and stole its sword, which promptly turned into Rising Titan Sword. The two began dueling with their blades, a field that soon saw Alma take the advantage in...soon, she tossed the sword aside...and initiated the Rising Ultimate Kick, leaping into the air and landing a falling kick on Decade.

 ***End Track***

An explosion enshrouded the battlefield… … ...as the Platinum Mask shot out of the explosion, fleeing. When the explosion cleared...Masked IceBite was knocked out of his transformation, but now possessing an Iron Mask over his face. He looked around...before charging at the still-recovering Maribelle.

M3 tried to block Masked IceBite and managed to stop him for a moment before the Masked pulled off a dirty trick to stun him. ZS Connor tried to stop him as well, but the same trick was used...except this allowed Masked IceBite to close the distance.

Masked IceBite continued, readying to strike Maribelle...

Only to be met by Gatack's fist, who then activated his Rider Kick.

" **ONE! TWO! THREE! RIDER KICK!"**

And the Rider Kick connected with the mask on IceBite's face...throwing the young man backwards, as the mask shattered. Kuuga rushed towards IceBite, as he began pulling himself off the ground. When Kuuga tried to talk to IceBite, however...he didn't say anything...

M3 did a headcount of the people in the crowd, while also accounting for Magma Bot and Gene. But he got distracted when ZS Connor brought up something.

"I saw the Mask flee when the explosion went off...Except I didn't see where it went. What if it's coming back with another person it mind controlled?"

"That shouldn't be a problem...We have more than enough people here to stop it." M3 said, albeit in a slightly skeptical tone as a thought nagged the back of his mind.

* * *

"Hey Ice, you feel weird having control of your own body again?" M3 asked.

IceBite...didn't respond. He just sat there, with tears in his eyes.

M3 was just about to talk to Alma, but he stopped and just remain quiet. It was one of those moments where being silent was probably for the best.

The silence remained in the air until a scream could be heard coming from the direction of the hole in the wall leading into the studio. Then another scream was heard.

What followed was Magma Bot fleeing out of the studio, carrying Ice Bot's deactivated original body over one of his shoulders in terror. He manages to make it halfway towards the group before his legs malfunction.

It took a second for him to fall to the ground. He quickly got up and kept running towards the group speaking so fast no one could understand what he was saying.

And then the other scream was accounted for when the person it belonging to sprinted out of the studio like a madman.

The studio assistant kept running very fast till he made it to the group. Unlike the metallic impersonator, he was just so out of breath he couldn't say anything right away.

Once he could talk, the first thing to come out from his lips was, "We...just had...to flee...The Mask...is heading back here right...now."

"Was it by itself or…" M3 said, realizing that suspicion in his mind may have been true.

"No...It has the one person...We completely forgot about…" Gene had to say in between breaths.

Just as he said that, said missing individual entered: Venat, with the mask on his face and a teal device clenched in his hand.

"Can someone please tell me that the device in his hands is not what I think it is? Cause if it is...I have a feeling things are just going to get worse…" Gene fearfully said as he stared at Masked Venat.

"That's increasingly becoming true...Does anyone here actually know what he's carrying?" M3 said aloud.

"Ah hell! That's a Gashacon Bugvisor II...a rare device that's both a Kamen Rider Driver AND weapon at the same time!" Dark Prelate Mitchell commented, "But the only Kamen Riders we know that uses it are Kamen Rider Poppy, who's a female rider, and-... … ...No… … ...Oh GOD no…When did Venat get HIM?!"

"Who is he trying to turn into?" M3 said in the calmest tone possible to keep down the fear that was building up.

Venat put the Gashacon Bugvisor II on, turning it into the Buggle Driver II, and pulled out a Gashat.

" **GACHOON!"**

"Oh SHIT!" Emperor Mitchell cursed.

" **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!"**

Venat inserted the Gashat into the Buggle Driver II.

"This is NOT good!" Ophelia exclaimed.

" **GASHAT GO!"**

Venat then prepared to push the switch on the Driver.

"We're ALL dead!" Ice Bot, still as G4, added.

" **BUGGLE UP! TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! (WOW!) KIZAME CHRONICLE! IMA KOSO TOKI WA KIWAMARERI! (WOW!)"**

A clock-like symbol appeared around Venat, and images of roman numerals appeared in mid-air, slowing rearranged clockwise into the numbers of a clock, and a screen-like image appeared above him. The image soon immediately fell upon him, the armor appearing over him, as another clock-like image appeared behind him before disappearing moments later.

The armor in question has large, elaborate pauldrons, and a helmet with hair-like structures on it. It also had goggles and 3 horns above those goggles, as well as two horns on the side. It appeared to include a trenchcoat that was black and lime green, while the inside was red. On the chest was a gamepad-like symbol.

Venat became…

"Kamen Rider Cronus!" Dark Prelate Mitchell, Emperor Mitchell, Ophelia, and Ice Bot all exclaimed.

"... … … … ...I'm tired of this stupid mask, all of this stupid mind control, all of this stupid fighting...I'm done with doing nothing at this moment. ZS Connor, hand me your Norfleet right now." M3 just said in a very annoyed tone after he suppressed his fear.

"But...Don't you remember what Alma said? THAT'S the most powerful Kamen Rider!" ZS Connor tried to emphasize based on spoken fact.

"So what? As far as I can see right now, with the very little information I know about Kamen Riders...Every Kamen Rider we have here on our side should be able to beat him. And if they can't, then everyone else who isn't one is going to make sure they win somehow. Now, stop talking and hand me that Norfleet." M3 boldly said, making sure everyone can hear it.

ZS Connor handed over the Norfleet and M3 pointed it straight at Cronus.

However, before he fired, Cronus pushed both buttons on the Buggle Driver II.

" **PAUSE!"**

And time froze.

Cronus walked forward, equipping the Gashacon Bugvisor as its Beam Gun mode.

" **GACHOON!"**

He then aimed it at ZS Connor and Triple M...before firing.

He walked away after that, switching the device into Chainsaw mode.

" **GACHOON!"**

And in that mode, he swiped at each and every Kamen Rider present.

After that, he pressed the buttons on the Driver again...and…

" **RESTART!"**

And time resumed.

M3 aimed the Norfleet at noticing the target was gone...before getting sidelined by a beam of energy that also got ZS Connor in the resulting explosion.

The Kamen Riders were also spontaneously knocked down by the attack. "Gah! What was that?!" Gatack questioned.

"Kamen Rider Cronus...he has the ability to pause and restart time at will…" Dark Prelate Mitchell replied.

"Oh great...Just what we need at this moment, an enemy we can't even hit before he gets a free pass to do whatever he wants." Gene retorted, both annoyed and fearful, but mostly fearful.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?!" Emperor Mitchell exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

IceBite was sitting alone, as Alma had to help deal with Cronus. He was ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE, mostly by what the mask made him do, especially being forced to fight Alma, even if she was ready for it. Currently, he was depressed over it, barely able to function...until…

"Hey, you're not giving up on us, are you?" IceBite turned...and saw Kamen Rider Dark Decade. "I mean, really?"

"...Back there...I...I…"

"What you did THERE doesn't matter...not your doing. They know that-ALMA knows that...She came here ready to save you from that accursed mask...but now they need your help...they're facing Kamen Rider Cronus, a Rider that can warp time…"

"...So...what? Even if I DO use the Decadriver again, I can only attain Main Form now…"

"Not exactly…" Dark Decade replied, before passing IceBite something. IceBite's eyes widened. "Go now...aid them...They're facing a Rider that can warp Time...give that bastard a taste of a Rider that can warp Space…" Dark Decade stood back up, and departed, he and Dark Diend entering a dimensional wall.

IceBite looked up, and watched the failing battle...as Cronus knocked Kuuga down. IceBite's gaze turned determined: it was time to end this…Once...and for ALL!

 ***Music Track: "Ride the Wind" by Masahiro Inoue***

Others fell to the ground, whether they be Kamen Rider, Wastelander, Arch Demon, or A.I. Any attack they tried to make would be dodged and countered with time manipulation.

"There's only one way we can fight this guy...we need-" Emperor Mitchell began...only…

" **KUUGA!"**

"No, not Kuuga...I meant to say-"

" **AGITO!"**

"No, not Agito either...I mean-"

" **RYUKI! FAIZ!"**

The group slowly turned to face behind them...as they saw IceBite, an enraged, determined look in his eyes, running his finger across-

"The K-Touch…" Dark Prelate Mitchell gasped.

"...Why didn't I think of it before?!" Emperor Mitchell gasped, "Decade can travel through dimensional walls...A Kamen Rider that can manipulate Space…"

" **BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA! FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Images appeared around IceBite, converging onto him, turning into a suit of armor, as plates of energy connected with his face, turning into fins in the form of a barcode. The result was a form similar to Violent Emotion, except for the light on his forehead was yellow instead of purple, and his eyes looked less sinister.

Then, attachments appeared on the armor, upon which parts flipped, turning into cards with the images of the first 9 Heisei Kamen Riders on them. Then, one appeared on his forehead, depicting himself in this new form.

He became…

"Kamen Rider Decade…" Dark Prelate Mitchell began.

Emperor Mitchell finished, "Complete Form!"

"It's about time we finally get to have our chance to actually attack back for once." M3 just plainly said at this point.

 _*Hikari yugamu sono tabi ni_

 _Atarashii sora_

 _(Once the light bends,_

 _A new sky)_

The two Kamen Riders began to clash, Cronus with the Gashacon Bugvisor II in chainsaw mode and Decade with the Ridebooker.

 _*Boku wo mezame sasu you ni_

 _Temaneki wo suru_

 _(Beckons to me_

 _As if to awaken me)*_

Both riders began pushing towards each other, trying to make the other falter.

 _*Yosougai no genzaichi_

 _Chizu wa iranai_

 _(I don't need maps to get by_

 _In these places I suddenly find myself in)*_

M3 braces the Norfleet for firing, while ZS Connor makes sure the launcher has a full clip of ammo.

Meanwhile, Cronus pushed the physically-weaker Decade away from him, and readied to engage again…

 _*Toriaezu migi tsugi, hidari_

 _Michi wa sagasu sa_

 _(I find my way around_

 _By trying to go one way, then the other)*_

The trigger on the Norfleet gets pulled so fast and so many times, the entire clip of rockets empty, heading straight towards Cronus. The trio of rockets fly and exploded after reaching their range limit, coating Cronus from head to toe in slag.

And it wasn't just a simple coating, he was utterly drenched in the purple goop.

 _*Sorezore no sekai ga -How many cards in the world- (And each of these worlds -How many cards in the world-)*_

Cronus paused at that, but was forced to continue fighting, as Decade charged in again.

 _*Boku ni motomete kuru -No hesitation in my mind- (Demand that I not pass through it -No hesitation in my mind-)*_

The two continue trading blows, with Decade becoming more aggressive when Cronus moved to press the buttons on his driver.

 _*Toorisugizu ni tatakau koto (Without a fight)*_

The two separate and skid to a halt feet from each other.

 _*Ride the wind kakenukero -Get pass the world!- kono kuronikuru (Ride the wind Dash through this chronicle -Get pass the world!-)*_

As Cronus moved to push the buttons on his Driver again, a silvery ripple appeared behind Decade, similar to the one Dark Decade and Dark Diend appeared through earlier.

 _*Te ni irete yuku tsuyosa no Card (Get hold of the power Card)*_

Decade leapt backwards into it. Cronus paused and looked around wildly.

 _*Your eyes will tabi no naka -I got the cause!- kitto mieru (Your eyes will surely come to see as you go on your journey -I got the cause!-)*_

"How's it feel to not know what your opponent is doing, you dumb mask?!" Gene yelled out.

Cronus looked wildly...before turning...as Decade emerged, sword raised...and struck the Time-Bending Rider.

 _*Mezasu subeki gooru no basho ga... Just keep on walking (Your final destination... Just keep on walking)*_

"It's the beginning of the end...If Cronus keeps getting hit, he'll lose." M3 noted.

As he said that, Decade leapt backwards, to avoid another hit by Cronus.

Meanwhile, nearby, Alma was recovering from the hit she took...and she was shocked by what she saw: a new Kamen Rider, which she could only assume was IceBite, since it looked similar to the identity he took when she fought him, disappeared into some kind of veil...only to appear somewhere else, and slash Cronus.

She knew it in her heart: IceBite was back, and was turning the tide. She looked around...and found the Titan Sword. Picking it up, she moved and charged at Cronus.

 _*Kyuu ni maku ga aku you ni_

 _Tabi wa hajimaru_

 _(The journey begins without warning_

 _Just like when the curtains rise)*_

Meanwhile, Decade continued his assault, disappearing one moment and appearing the next.

 _*Kaze wo tsukamu hane mitai_

 _Boku wa nagareru_

 _(I am swept off my feet, I drift along_

 _Just like wings lifted by the wind)*_

As he fought, Decade saw something coming… … …

 _*Unmei ga yobu nara -How many cards in the world- (Should I hear the call of destiny -How many cards in the world-)*_

...As Alma, still as Kuuga Rising Ultimate, came in, slashing Cronus on the back, sending sparks flying.

 _*Boku nara chuucho shinai -No hesitation in my mind- (I won't think twice -No hesitation in my mind-)*_

"And that's another hit." ZS Connor noted.

 _*Subete no shiin kokoro ni utsushite (All the scenes flash in my mind)*_

Decade's and Kuuga's eyes (lenses? whatever) met...and both nodded…

 _*Ride the wind kono saki ni -Get pass the world!- nani ga matte 'ru? -Ride the wind What lies ahead? What awaits me? (Get pass the world!-)*_

Both Kamen Riders resumed their assault on Cronus, their attacks seemingly in sync: as Decade struck with a sideways swipe from the front, Kuuga did the same from behind. They'd then rotate, and again perform the same attack from a different angle, at the same time.

 _*Tegakari wa sou tatakau Card (The clues are to be found in battle Card)*_

Both riders continued their assault, keeping Cronus on the defensive, unable to activate his time powers.

 _*Your eyes will tabi no naka -I got the cause!- mitsukaru hazu (Your eyes will come to see, you will discover as you go on your journey -I got the cause!-)*_

"... … ...I lost count on how many hits they landed on Cronus, what number are we at?" Gene asked someone else without taking his eyes off the fight.

The duo continued their assault, rotating and striking, preventing Cronus from acting.

 _*Jibun ga nani wo suru beki ka... Just keep on walking (What you ought to do... Just keep on walking)*_

The duo continued...until finally, Cronus was able to shove at both of them, staggering Kuuga and knocking Decade back.

Before he could freeze time, however, Decade grabbed Kuuga, and pulled her into a Dimensional Wall.

 _*Kono kaze wo -Get ride!- (Keep the wind coming -Get ride!-)*_

Both Kamen Riders appeared again, striking Cronus, before disappearing again.

 _*Tomenaide -Get ride!- (Don't make it stop blowing -Get ride!-)*_

Once more, they struck and disappeared...as Cronus readied his Gashacon Bugvisor II, in Chainsaw mode.

 _*Ugokitsuzuke motto mae e -The form is changing to the strong!- (Keep on moving forward -The form is changing to the strong!-)*_

They appeared again… … ...and Kuuga's strike struck the Gashacon Bugvisor II, knocking it from Cronus' hand.

G4 and Gold Drive charged forward, retrieving the device before Cronus could retrieve it.

 _*Mada mienu asu e to fumidase (Charge into a tomorrow never seen before)*_

"They got the Bugvisor! Cronus is exposed!" Dark Prelate Mitchell exclaimed.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that! Too many chances for friendly fire…" Emperor Mitchell replied.

"But this may be the best moment to have more people help out...Provided they can." ZS Connor retorted.

The two Kamen Riders stopped some distance in front of Cronus.

 _*Ride the wind kakenukero -Get pass the world!- kono kuronikuru (Ride the wind Dash through this chronicle -Get pass the world!-)*_

The two stood there, challenging Cronus...

 _*Te ni irete yuku tsuyosa no Card (Get hold of the power Card)*_

Cronus accepted the challenge...and charged.

 _*Your eyes will tabi no naka -I got the cause!- mitsukaru hazu -Your eyes will come to see, you will discover as you go on your journey (I got the cause!-)*_

When he reached them, the duo struck with their swords, knocking Cronus back.

 _*Jibun ga nani wo suru beki ka… (What you ought to do...)*_

The duo looked at each other, and nodded.

 _*Ride the wind kokonotsu no -Get pass the world!- sekai no hate (Ride the wind Your final destination -Get pass the world!-)*_

Cronus staggered to his feet, looking at the two, as Decade searched his RideBooker for a card, and Kuuga dropped into a pose.

 _*Mezasu subeki gooru no basho ga... Just keep on walking (Will be revealed upon reaching the end of the ninth world... Just keep on walking)*_

Decade found the card, and inserted it, as he set the RideBooker to Sword Mode.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Symbols made of energy, depicting the symbols of the 9 Heisei Riders, appeared in front of Decade, and both Kamen Riders began charging.

As Cronus staggered to his feet, both Riders closed...and swung their swords.

An explosion occurred, and Cronus was thrown high into the air...into the decrepit Clock Tower.

 ***End Track***

With that, the Kamen Riders got up, and regrouped with the two that just defeated Cronus. Each and every one of them upgrade to their final form, before Decade and Diend used their special attacks to summon the Riders they could summon: Decade summoned the final forms of the 9 Heisei Riders, while Diend, who switched to Complete Form, summoned 8 of the Heisei Dark Riders (including Skull).

"Time to finish this…" Decade muttered, before announcing, "Everyone… … ...LET'S GO!" And the Riders charged...before raising into the air. They somersaulted in the air, before getting into a kicking position, whether it be a one-footed flying kick or a two-footed forward kick. All of them flew through the air, shooting in one direction…

...Right towards Cronus…

Finally speaking up and saying what was on her mind, Cait just loudly said, "If this doesn't finish that mask once and for all…"

Soon, the Riders impacted where Cronus was.

"This puppet has failed me…" The Mask said itself, instead of using someone else to do so.

Soon, anything else it could say was halted...by an explosion, and the Clock Tower crumbling to the ground…

The Kamen Riders soon appeared back in the studio, looking back over at their handiwork. Then, they all de-Henshined.

"...Is it over?" Alma asked.

The group looked...as a very familiar item shot out.

 ***Music Track: "Plagam Extremam Infligere" by Jeff Williams; start at 1:29***

"WHAT!? IT SURVIVED THAT?!" Cait yelled out as soon as she saw the item in question.

It was: the Platinum Mask survived...but it was heavily damaged, with cracks all across it. It shot out, until it hit its target: Aria, the ONLY individual from the Studio the Mask never had a chance to possess.

"Listen to me… ...I...Will...Win." The Mask said aloud in between moments of pain.

However, the mask was suddenly covered in what looked like purple lightning...and it left Aria without possessing her...but the damage was done. It made a bloodcurdling scream, one Alma remembered, the same one it sounded when it tried to control her.

Then...the mask began to crumple...before it exploded.

 ***End Track***

Shrapnel flew everywhere...and a piece struck Aria, cleaving a scar into her face, not unlike the one her story counterpart was afflicted with. This did not sit well with Kyle, who pushed anyone out of his way as he bolted over to Aria.

It also soured the current attitudes of Mark and Morgan Sevon, who were feeling glad till this happened. They joined Kyle in making sure Aria was alright, but when they saw the scarring wound...they lost any attempt to form words.

"Aria, don't worry...We'll make sure...you'll be fine. Someone help her get to the Infirmary now!" Kyle said in a panic after trying to reassure the one he loved dearly.

The residents that were skilled in healing either by magic or medicine practices quickly help carry Aria away as fast and carefully as possible. The Sevon siblings followed along, finally finding their voices as they told their mother to be strong just in case.

"And here I thought...that scar would never be inflicted out here...I thought it was never...going to happen…" Kyle just said in disbelief...Just as he calmed down enough to make sure to be with Aria.

* * *

The vibe in the air felt off...It was victory for one second...a very sweet victory. But in one fell swoop, it turned to being very bittersweet…

A lot of the remaining people just didn't know how to respond to what happened. In this dead air, the clocktower debris started moving, until Venat emerged from the rubble...already de-Henshined.

"Nice to see you back with us, Venat...Do you need medical services for any injuries?" M3 made sure to say just in case.

"...I had a building drop on me...what do you think?" Venat strained.

"Then that's a yes...Thought you may have to wait...You're not the only one who got hurt today...Especially with that wound on Aria. You never realize...how bad those...can be when you see them live in real life." M3 elaborated in response.

* * *

But before anyone could move, the studio assistant made sure to address one last possible issue.

"Boss, the clocktower is ruined...Meaning we can't return it for a refund at all. Doesn't that bug you at all?"

"To be honest, I could care less about that piece of junk tower right now. What I am going to care about is making sure everyone in the studio is fine first." M3 said in a flat tone.

"But boss, what about the money we wasted on buying it?"

"Gene...I don't care that we wasted $500 dollars on that thing. That's just a drop in the bucket compared to how much money this studio has left. Now, if you're done worrying about that, we need to move on and focus on more important concerns." M3 said in the same tone before he let people go head back to the studio.

The remaining numbers of residents decreased till only M3, Ice, Alma, and Gene were the only ones left.

* * *

After telling his assistant to go look through the entire studio for any damages, M3 looked towards Ice and Alma.

"I'm going to be leaving...Do you two want to head back with me...Or is it better if I just leave to give you guys here...a moment to talk about whatever happened out here?" M3 asked.

"...Give us a bit, ok, Triple-M?" IceBite asked.

"Will do...Just glad this 'fudging' mess is over with." M3 said as his last words before leaving the two alone.

Once Triple-M was gone, IceBite and Alma looked at each other. Neither seemed able to formulate a sentence, or even word to say...so they just kissed instead, glad that the other is ok.

Once both decided to breath again, they decided to head back, hands held.

* * *

 **Back inside the studio, many hours later...**

GotM Connor was asleep in his room, having a dream that was rather best described as a recap of what happened earlier that day.

His dream went on till the point the Platinum Mask exploded. However, things started to change as the dream shifted to outside his room. A ball of chaotic energy floating out in the hall was what he could see before he woke up.

Confused at what he saw, he opened the door leading out of his room...to see nothing on the other side. He closed the door and went back to his bed, thinking it was just a dream.

That dream was actually real. He saw it as a result of him being able to vaguely see what fate had in store. That same orb of energy appeared in front of his door, before phasing through it. The magic energy then went straight towards GotM Connor and incorporated itself back with the other Arch Demon energy inside the man.

This woke him up…Causing him to realize the chaotic energy that made the Mask live went back to him. But he did what he was felt was best.

To keep it within himself...To make sure this never happened again.

He finally returned to sleep...Getting another dream that was completely different. Something more pleasant like watching a movie with friends and making jokes about whatever was going on the screen.


	13. Chapter 12: Movie Nights

**Chapter 12: Movie Nights**

 **A week later...**

*The Studio environment felt very different following the battle with the Platinum Mask. For one, everyone who got injured during the battle or disoriented from breaking free of its control finally recovered fully at this point.*

*Except in the case of Aria...She fully recovered just like everyone else, but she didn't get away unscaved. The fragment that struck her left a scar just like the one she has in FFNA.*

*Despite the fact there was the opportunity to remove the scarring due to being in modern times with advanced equipment, Aria refused the offer. When asked, she just said it was better to keep it there...As a reminder of why she needs to be ready to keep up her guard up...At any moment.*

* * *

*Inside the Living room of the Residential Area, M3 and Gene can be seen moving furniture around in front of the TV as they talk.*

M3: "So, is there anything on your mind you want to talk about?"

Gene: "Not at the moment, boss."

*The two men push the couch away from the TV...before pushing it back towards it again just a bit.*

M3: *Grabbing a nearby chair* "Think we should use this kind or use the other one?"

Gene: *Briefly looks at the chair.* "Use that kind instead of the other one...and I think we need to get two more over where I am."

*The comfy chairs get set up near the couch, allowing nine people to watch the screen in comfort. The couch itself sported enough space for five people, while the two chairs on either side at an angle allowed the remaining four to have room.*

*After looking it over again, M3 and Gene agreed their work was done. The two staff members then headed off to announce a new pastime for the studio.*

* * *

*A bit later...After getting everyone to meet up for an announcement…*

M3: *To the crowd* "Thank you all for being here at this moment. I just wanted to make sure everyone here knows that starting tonight, the Living Room in the Residential Area will be playing movies every day and night starting at 1:00 PM."

M3: *Continues* "For those who go, there will be popcorn and other refreshments to enjoy as you watch whatever movies are playing that day. If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, make sure to talk to me or Gene. That is all for now."

*M3 stops talking as the crowd disperses and some head off to go do their own thing as the Wastelanders approach M3 and Gene.*

M3: "So, you folks got questions you want me to answer?"

Kyle: "Yeah...We wanted to know what movies you plan on showing tonight."

M3: "Good question...I'm going to show a classic trilogy of movies from a franchise called 'Star Wars'."

Travis: "Will those be the only movies shown today?"

M3: "No, I also got another movie that may be better if you do watch it after seeing the trilogy first. That's all I'll say about that one for now."

*M3 answered a few more question they had before they left to see who else they could get to join in.*

* * *

 **Later that same day...**

*The Wastelanders show up in the Living Room 10 mins before 1:00 PM. M3 shows up bringing bowls of popcorn and some candy bars, Starbursts, and bottles of water.*

*After setting down the refreshments on a nearby table, M3 does a head count of the people already there.*

M3: *Once that was done, he asks, "So, is this it or is there anyone else coming?"*

Kyle: "Aria, Mark, and Morgan said they would like to join in. I think that's about it."

Leon: *Quickly chimed in with, "No, not exactly… I...invited Henry and he agreed to join us as well."*

M3: "Well, then that means I have to get more refreshments. If they show up, just figure out where you'll sit and I'll be back momentarily to also start the movie."

*M3 departs as Aria, Mark, Morgan, and Henry arrive. The movie group quickly figures out the seating order. Taking the chairs to the left of the couch is Travis and Cait. The couch gets Mark, Aria, Kyle, Morgan, and Veronica in that order. And the chairs to the right get Leon and Henry, with Dogmeat sitting all the way down in front of Leon's chair.*

* * *

*M3 returns with more refreshments and popcorn and hands off everything according to who wanted what. With that done, M3 gets the TV to change channels before loading the movie disk inside the dvd player.*

*The lights get dimmed after M3 gets the movie started and leaves soon after quietly.*

*A bit into the movie…*

Kyle: *Whispering to Travis* "Did they have movies in color in the Pre-War days?"

Travis: *Whispering back with, "No, they only had black and white back then."

Cait: *Whispering a bit louder to both* "Will you two pipe down already?"

*A bit further into the movie…*

Veronica: *Whispering to Kyle* "A desert landscape...Like I never seen that before."

Kyle: *Whispering back with, "At least we're not there...The whole planet looks like that only that kind of environment."

*Further into the movie…*

Aria: "Let me guess: there's a curse for that?"

Henry: "NYAHAHAHAH! Yup!"

Aria: *Shrugs and gets back to the movie*

*Time passes again…*

Mark: "Note to self: be careful in garbage dumps."

Morgan: "Yup…"

*Almost reaching the end of the movie…*

Leon: *Notices Henry trying to get his attention, whispers, "What is it, Henry?"

Henry: *Whispers back, "Could we switch places? I wanna see this!"

Leon: *Still whispering* "Uh...I would, but I don't want to get up and make a lot of noise…"

Henry: "Hmmm… … ...I know!" *performs a curse*

Lenry: *Leon notices that he's in Henry's body.* "...I guess that works."

Heon: *Henry smiles just like he usually does before looking back at the TV.*

*Reaching the ending portion…*

Kyle: "Well, that certainly ended with a 'bang'…"

Aria: *chuckles*

Cait: *Picks out a few bits of popcorn and tosses them at Kyle for that groaner.*

* * *

*The movie ends, M3 returns to put the next movie in and leaves quickly and quietly.*

Kyle: *Whispering to Aria* "So, did you enjoy the first movie?"

Aria: *Nods* "Yeah, it was certainly interesting…"

*A bit more into the beginning of the movie…*

Veronica: *Whispering to Leon, not knowing it was Henry* "Ever seen that much snow and ice before?"

Heon: "Nyahahah! You might wanna talk to the guy in _my_ body!"

Veronica: "Never mind…" *Looks back at the TV.

*A scene or two later…*

Cait: *Whispering to Travis* "Any thoughts on those saber things?"

Travis: *Whispers in response* "I wouldn't use them...I like not endangering my own limbs."

*Everyone remains quiet for a bit, as the movie advances. This goes on until one of the characters on the screen ends up frozen in something.*

Cait: *Just looks at Travis for a bit.*

Travis: *Keeps the comment in his mind to himself.*

*The movie continues as it reaches the credits.*

* * *

*Another swapping of the dvd disks and the third and final movie of this set starts playing.*

Kyle: *To Aria* "Any thoughts on the second movie?"

Aria: "I'm really hoping things work out in this one...last one ended on a somewhat bitter-sweet note…"

Veronica: *Looks at the two before shushing them and whispers, "The text introduction is over."

*A few scenes later…*

Lenry: *Whispers to Heon* "That guy was supposed to be a bounty hunter? I could have done the job better then him if I was in his position."

Heon: "You could have done better with a damaged jetpack firing willy-nilly?"

Lenry: "If I was there, that jetpack wouldn't have gotten damaged the way it did."

*Suddenly, a tiny portal, akin to the ones that dropped people in before appeared… … ...and dropped a note into Lenry's hand*

Note: _"According to the Legends Timeline, he fought Darth Vader...twice...and lived. Also, even in the canon timeline, he's no laughing matter: he's killed enough targets to earn his infamy...Han just got lucky is all…And had plot armor…and I'm not just saying this because I've seen him in action for realz…_

 _-Lindsey"_

Lenry: *Quietly sighs before crumpling up the paper and throwing it behind his chair and saying to himself, "Yeah, right…"

*Suddenly, another note appears*

Note: _"...No, really! Where do you think I got my TIE Interceptor and IG Assassin Droid?…Even worked with the guy a few times… … ...seriously, the guy CAN'T take a joke… … ..."_

Lenry: *Crumbles up this note and sighs, saying to himself under his breath," I'm going to miss the rest of this movie if I keep reading this nonsense..."

*The comments stop till a certain point near the end of the movie.

Kyle: *Whispers to Aria* "About time he got rid of that old battery."

Aria: *giggles*

*The rest of the movie goes on till it reaches the credits.*

* * *

*M3 returns once again, and gives a little hint about the last movie.*

M3: "Just a heads up, make sure to keep the last three movies in mind while you watch this one."

Lenry: "What's the movie called by the way?"

M3: "It's called 'Spaceballs'...And that's all I'll say."

*When the first joke in the movie passes, everyone slowly but surely starts laughing more and more as the movie goes on.*

*Some of the scenes, along with a few others really makes everyone crack up. Though they do get stumped in terms of not knowing some specific jokes near the end.*

*Soon, they reach the credits and M3 returns asking what everyone thought about the first movie night. The general consensus was that all 4 movies were entertaining, especially the last one.*

Lenry: *Looking at Heon* "So… …Can we swap now?"

Heon: "Ok!" *activates the curse to switch them back*

*Once that was done, M3 told everyone that was it, and if they want to see another movie, they would have to show up for the one happening tomorrow. Though after watching 4 movies in a row, no one in the group was up for it.*

* * *

 **The next day...**

*M3 looked through the collection of dvds he had in the Living Room, trying to find what to play for tonight. As he pulled out and pushed movies back in, Ice and Alma entered the room.*

*Needing some suggestions, M3 decided to ask Ice if there was anything he could recommend.* M3: *After showing the collection of movies, he says, "So, did you see anything in there you think would be good movies to watch?"*

IceBite: "Hmmm...what about the Harry Potter movies?" *pulls out Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone*

M3: "...Those would work. Uh...You mind helping me find the rest, I don't remember the rest of their names…"

*M3 and Ice get out the rest of the movies. M3 then sets them aside as he departs to see who would show up for tonight.*

* * *

 ***10 mins before 1:00 PM…***

*M3 has everything ready to go as GotM Connor, Zeldane, Amaris, Emperor Mitchell, Ophelia, and Lindsey end up being the only people who show up.*

M3: "First off, thanks for showing up. Tonight will be showing the Harry Potter series of movies...All 8 of them. Uhm...That's about it. Enjoy the movies."

* * *

*M3 puts in the first dvd and the movie starts.*

*Unlike the last group, this one was quiet throughout the movie, until the end… … ...when…*

GotM Connor: "It's been awhile since I saw this one…"

Zeldane: "You saw this before?"

GotM Connor: "Yeah, when I was younger...I remember liking this one back then."

Zeldane: "Then how about now?"

GotM Connor: "Hmm...Come back to me later on that….I need to see the rest before I make any more comments."

*The next movie gets put in and plays.*

*Once more, the viewers were silent...until the end, that is…*

Amaris: "I'm really glad things worked out well in the end…"

Ophelia: "Except for Mr. Malfoy...but who cares about him?"

Zeldane: "And we still got 6 more to go. I wonder what happens in the next one, following this..."

*The third dvd disk gets swapped in and the movie starts.*

*Yada yada, no one talks till the end, etc etc*

Amaris: *quivering in rage*

Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah...still pisses me off to no end…"

Amaris: "It's just not FAIR!"

Zeldane: *Confused* "Wait...What are two talking about?" *Remembers the ending* "Oh right, if a person's innocent, then they shouldn't be guilty...Especially if they just proved that.

GotM Connor: *Not looking to add his thoughts.* "Uh...How about we just start the next movie?"

* * *

*4th Disk gets put in, movie plays.*

*...You get the deal by now…*

Amaris: *stares at the screen* "... … ...I could take him…"

Zeldane: "I'm pretty sure everyone in this room would agree."

GotM Connor: "No, I'm sure everyone in this room could take him out by themselves."

Emperor Mitchell: "Heheheh, watch as my powers allow me to bypass his little-Oh...we haven't seen those yet-NEVERMIND!"

GotM Connor: "Good save on not spoiling whatever you were referring to."

*You know the number order…*

*And the rest of it…*

Amaris: *Tears in her eyes* "And they never even got to prove him innocent…"

Emperor Mitchell: *hugs Amaris, who cries into his chest* "...Is it bad that, while I always hated that, this is the first time I TRULY felt genuinely angry about it?"

Zeldane: "Sometimes moments like this get the better of us, even if you already know what happens..."

GotM Connor: *Not much of any emotional response* "Yeah...I kinda want to move on if we can...to the next movie."

*The next movie got inserted and played to its end.*

Amaris: *Turned to Lindsey* "You haven't said anything yet…"

Lindsey: "Not much to say, I _lived_ this…"

Amaris and Emperor Mitchell: *eyes widened* "You've LIVED this?!"

GotM Connor and Zeldane: *eyes narrow* "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Lindsey: "Two worlds: Multiverse. Theory. Be around the block like I have, and you'll see damn near anything…"

GotM Connor and Zeldane: "If you say so…" *Both look at each other as they realized their shared the same thoughts.*

Lindsey: *smirks and...pulls out a wand* " _Petrificus Totalus_." *Launches the spell at GotM Connor...who's then frozen in a Full Body-Bind*

GotM Connor: *To Lindsey, clearly not amused.* "Mind letting me out of this...So I can put the next movie in?"

Lindsey: *smirks, and raises wand* " _Finite Incantatem_."

*GotM Connor is able to move again, allowing him to put the next movie in. M3 at this point has fallen asleep.*

* * *

*Almost near the end...This movie fully plays out to the end.*

Amaris: "...Poor Dobby… … ...I hope that Lestrange woman gets her's in the end…"

Emperor Mitchell: *tight-lipped*

Lindsey: "...Still hate he doesn't survive...too many people die in canon…" *twirls wand in fingers*

Ophelia: "You DO realize how heartless you sound, right?"

Lindsey: "The fact that, when I lived this, I prevented, like, 50% of the deaths, _including_ Harry's parents, kinda dulls any emotion over the movies…"

Zeldane: "...I don't have anything to say."

GotM Connor: "Same here."

*GotM Connor inserts the final movie. It plays.*

Emperor Mitchell: "You know, in the books, Harry actually stores the Elder Wand away in the Headmaster's Office, so that its power naturally dies out when Harry dies, if he dies a natural death."

Amaris: "... … ...So many people dead…"

Zeldane: *Silence*

GotM Connor: *Checks Zeldane, seeing that she was asleep.* "Hey, didn't you see how it ended?"

Zeldane: *Wakes up.* "Sorry...must have drifted off with how bored I was."

GotM Connor: *Focuses on Zeldane* "Don't worry about it, I stopped paying attention halfway through the sixth movie...Got boring to me as well."

Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, and Ophelia: *glares at them*

Lindsey: *continues twirling wand in fingers*

GotM Connor: "Hey, I'm just stating what I think. You guys clearly enjoyed the movies more than I did."

Zeldane: "Same here, I'm glad I got through as many as I did. I...just lost interest at this last one."

Emperor Mitchell: "Well...it appears to be late…"

GotM Connor: "And despite that I got bored at some point, I do have to say it was nice watching these movies with everyone here. I'll see you people later."

*GotM Connor leaves to turn in for the night.*

Zeldane: "Yeah, I got to leave as well. Sorry if I fell asleep at the end..."

*Zeldane departs for her room.*

Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, and Ophelia: *Wish each other good night*

Lindsey: *looks around, shrugs...and teleports away*

* * *

 **The next day, 20 mins before 1:00 PM...**

*M3 searches through the collection of dvds again, having trouble finding a movie when he finds a good one. What he doesn't know is that the case for the dvd contains a different movie.*

*After setting aside the case, M3 waits as the next group shows up. First to arrive is Gene, followed by Ice and Alma. Then Dark Prelate Mitchell, Morgan Rose, and ZS Connor show up as the last people to arrive.*

M3: "We still got some time left before the movie starts. Any requests for candy or drinks to go with the popcorn?"

Gene: "I'll be fine with just popcorn…"

ZS Connor: "Starbursts would be good."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I'd like some Smarties…"

IceBite: "Same."

DA Morgan: "I'm good…"

Alma: "... … …"

IceBite: "Something wrong Alma?"

Alma: "I… … ...I don't know what to try…"

M3: "Okay, I'll be back soon."

* * *

*A voice calls out, stopping M3.*

Voice: "I'll handle the task, Dood."

*And then after that, a Prinny walks into the room, getting everyone's attention.*

Prinny: *Focuses on M3* "I already know where to find the stuff you're looking for. Go sit down and relax."

M3: "Wait...Why are you here?"

Prinny: "I have no idea. All I know Is that I've been sleeping in that storage room ever since I got here and that I wanted to do something. So, I went here, overheard what you Doods were talking about...and you know the rest."

M3: "So...you'll get the stuff we need for the movie?"

Prinny: "Yeah, I'm going to go get that started. See you Doods later."

*The Prinny leaves...As M3 moves to his spot, confused about what he just was a part of.*

* * *

*Some time passes till it hits 1:00 PM.*

*That same Prinny returned with the refreshments and handed them out accordingly. It then let M3 get the dvd inserted and the movie started playing.*

*As the movie plays, M3 and ZS Connor feel like they seen the beginning before...Though they didn't catch on what the movie was yet.*

*The move continued...Just as they saw enough to know for sure what they are watching.*

M3: *Annoyed* "Oh great...The wrong disk ended up in the case. I wasn't planning on showing 'The Hunger Games' today..."

ZS Connor: "I'm sure we can get through this movie…"

*15 mins later…*

M3: "Yeah...I can't…stand this trainwreck."

IceBite: "Must...resist...anger…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …"

Gene: "Just the premise of this movie disgusts me…"

Alma: *seems to be holding back a LOT of anger*

ZS Connor: "I take back what I said earlier…There's no way we'll make to the midway point."

DA Morgan: *Glaring at the screen*

*5 mins later…*

M3: "Okay, I'm officially done with this movie."

Gene: "I can't stand watching this anymore."

ZS Connor: "Yeah, I'm sick of watching this."

IceBite: *gets up to leave; stops, and turns to see Alma glaring at the screen with hatred in her eyes; grabs her arm and pulls her away with him*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "You know what, screw this!" *blinks away*

DA Morgan: *gets up and leaves*

ZS Connor: *Uses Far Reach to yank himself out of the room.*

*The Prinny walks back in with refills on the popcorn...As it notices M3 and Gene were taking out the movie.*

Prinny: "What are you Doods doing?"

M3: "Taking out a horrible movie..." *Hands Gene the disk inside its case.*

Gene: "And throwing it into the nearest trash can…" *Does so with the trashcan near the TV.*

*M3 and Gene leave, frustrated at the fact they wasted that amount of time on a horrible movie.*

* * *

*The Prinny waits for a bit before it moves to the couch and puts on a TV show, occasionally grabbing some popcorn from the bowls it had on either side of itself.*

End Chapter 12.


	14. Chapter 13: Scribe Boxing

**Chapter 13: Scribe Boxing**

 **The following day...**

*Gene wandered around the studio, checking on the condition of the repairs to the studio. Accompanying him is Magma Bot, who is just tagging along because he had nothing better to do.*

Gene: *Making small talk as checks the repaired wall.* "So, how is your friend doing lately?"

Magma Bot: "He's doing fine. I saw him hanging out with Ophelia in his old body."

Gene: *Getting curious* "What happened to the Kamen Rider body he was using?"

Magma Bot: "I...don't know. You should ask him instead..."

*The two keep talking, more about miscellaneous things as Gene continues making the rounds.*

* * *

*At some point, they reach one of the more larger open rooms in the studio. Gene checks the room over as Magma Bot walks back and forward around quietly to do something.*

*This goes on for a bit until Veronica enters the room, checks the room for herself. Magma Bot eventually notices her.*

Magma Bot: "You mind if I ask why you're here?"

Veronica: "I'm just looking around, seeing where I can set up my project…"

Magma Bot: "And that is?"

Veronica: "I'm looking for a good spot to set up a boxing ring… ...This room seems to be a good candidate."

Gene: *Interjecting with, "But you still got the problem of getting it set up, for which you will need help."*

Veronica: "I already got that covered...sorta of. I...just need two more people to help me get materials so we can make the ring and equipment."

Magma Bot: "Well...I don't have much to do, so I'll help if you let me."

Veronica: *Smiles before looking towards Gene* "And what about you, Gene?"

Gene: "I'll probably have to notify M3 about this...But personally, I can lend a hand after I get my work done."

Veronica: *To Magma Bot* "We can go get this started while Gene is occupied...You can carry a lot, right?"

Magma Bot: *Nods*

Veronica: *To Gene* "And by the way, thank you for offering to help out."

*The duo leave, as Gene finishes his task inside the room.*

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

*The room is being set up for seating around the boxing ring. Said boxing ring was clearly made from what was on hand...Yet, it looked like the real deal.*

*Also, the people who can be seen involved in this project includes Leon, Cait, and Kyle along with the other three.*

*As the setup continues, Veronica and Gene end up starting a conversation.*

Veronica: "So, you got any hobbies?"

Gene: *Thinking* "Not much...I just mainly play games or just read scientific texts."

Veronica: "Then what do you mainly focus on? The scientific texts, I mean."

Gene: "Robotics. I really...just like working on machines that can move and act by themselves, while showing the potential of technology."

Veronica: "Interesting…"

Gene: *Returns the same question with, "You got any hobbies then?"

Veronica: "Besides the project we're working on? Hmm...Scavenging ruins for old tech and finding dresses."

Gene: "You scavenge for tech?"

Veronica: "Not just any tech. I search for Pre-War tech that was forgotten or never used before. Though most times, that would be weapons and military equipment...Never the secret recipe for Fancy Lad Snack Cakes."

Gene: *Getting specific* "Was there a name for the work you were doing?"

Veronica: "Depends. I used to have an official title called 'Scribe'...But since then, I'm more like a 'Prospector'….It's an alternative name for a scavenger."

*Their conversation continues with Gene asking more about Veronica being a scribe, with her giving the information she was willing to share at the moment. At the same time, Veronica gets to see a different side of Gene compared to what she heard about him.*

* * *

*A bit later, Veronica stepped into the ring as she saw her first opponent, Leon, at one of the corners. Kyle also heads into the ring, acting as the announcer.*

Kyle: *To the crowd, which only consisted of Gene, Magma Bot, and Cait.* "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to witness the first Studio boxing match ever."

*Kyle continues the act as he introduces the two contenders, both wearing boxing gloves and their normal attire.*

Kyle: "And the time has come for the match to START!"

*Magma Bot rings a bell afterwards.*

*Veronica and Leon start the match with them approaching each other before both try to throw hooks and jabs. Veronica manages to block every attack, waiting for Leon to wear over time.*

*Just as Leon sarted to slow down, Veronica landed a heavy hook. The impact on Leon's gut knock him to the ground...As Kyle starts counting.*

*It reaches 10, meaning Leon had lost and Kyle held up one of Veronica's arms as he called her the victor.*

*Leon exited the ring as Cait took his place. The Irish Wastelander was itching to test her skills in hand-to-hand combat.*

Kyle: *Going back to the act.* "Already on a streak, Veronica is now pitted against her new opponent, Cait! What will happen next?! No one knows except these two. So, start the MATCH!"

*The bell rings and the two female wastelanders already start duking it out.*

*Cait, in contrast to Leon, was more aggressive as she landed hooks and jabs on Veronica. But Veronica toughed it out as she managed to knock down Cait.*

*Kyle started counting, reaching 5 before Cait picks herself up and gets back to throwing hooks. This back and forth continues till Cait goes down again.*

*On the second knockdown, Kyle reaches 7 as Cait rises, with anger in her eyes. Her hooks and jabs come out faster as they land on Veronica.*

*At some point, Veronica goes on the defensive and blocks at the right time to counter with a jab. Then came another...and another...and another. A hook followed and brought Cait down.*

*Cait recovered quickly, but was stopped as Kyle announced Veronica was the winner by TKO.*

* * *

*As a intermission starts between the next fight, a few other residents show up wondering what was going on. They were quickly told about the boxing matches and how it was meant to boost everyone's spirits by just having a few matches of friendly boxing.*

*When pointed out that boxing left people injured, Gene brought up the solution to that potential problem as he held it in his hands inside a bottle. The bottle was the same one that held the Yggdrasil dew and each contender was given a drop to heal any injuries after the match.*

*The intermission ends.*

Cait: *Taking the role of announcer.* "Welcome back to our little friendly brawl. Up next is the fight against friends….A fight that will determine if the streak will end."

*Cait introduces Veronica, before heading to the other corner and introducing...Kyle.*

Cait: "I talked enough at this point...Let the bell RING!"

*The bell rings.*

*The two Mojave Wastelanders advance as they block and dodge each other's punches. Every hit from Kyle was strong and fast, while Veronica had ones that were faster and a bit weaker.*

*Kyle manages to knock down Veronica first, but she returns the favor. With them both at 1 KO, they acted more defensive.*

*Veronica lands a solid hook, bringing Kyle down to his 2nd KO. He recovers and takes a page from Veronica's book and starts using a legal boxing version of a Scribe Counter.*

*The counters work as Veronica almost collapses...before she lands a barrage of jabs that floor Kyle. He tumbles and Cait call a TKO as Veronica catches her breath.*

*A quick intermission plays out as the dew gets used. The crowd has grown during the match, bringing in GotM Connor, Zeldane, and ZS Connor.*

* * *

*Up on the ring, Veronica and Kyle look at the crowd.*

Kyle: *Back to his role.* "For those who joined us, Veronica is on her third victory in a row. Is there no one who feel like that they can win in a fight?"

Zeldane: *Standing up* "I'll take her on."

GotM Connor: "Uh...Zeldane, you sure about this?"

Zeldane: "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, maybe I'll win."

Kyle: *Breaking the act by talking directly to Veronica* "Well, Zeldane wants to box against you...You up for this?"

Veronica: *Mulls it over for a bit* "I'll...let her fight. Always wanted to see if I can still punch out anything made of metal."

*The match gets set, Kyle does his bit and the bell rings.*

*Off the gate, Veronica catches on that she has to keep punching more in order to win. Zeldane tanked a few hits naturally as she landed a few hard jabs herself.*

*This goes on as Zeldane gets hit by a hook, causing her to trip and land on the ring floor. Kyle calls out to 9 as she springs up and keeps going.*

*At some point, Zeldane knocks down Veronica as Kyle counts out to 3. Following her recovery, Veronica lands heavy hook after heavy hook till Zeldane gets knocked off her feet sideways.*

Kyle: *Counting* 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Zeldane has been KO'ed. Veronica wins!"

*Veronica takes the victory, but makes sure to help Zeldane up and reassures the A.I. that she gave a valiant effort.*

*Another intermission begins as Veronica gets healed. Zeldane didn't need to worry about her armor because it held up during the fight with nary a dent.*

*Eventually, the Chapter Master finds his way to the room, wondering what was going. After a quick explanation and a bit of egging on from GotM Connor, he agrees to fight GotM Connor in the ring.*

* * *

*A bit more into the intermission, Gene pulls GotM Connor aside and expresses some concern.*

Gene: "You do know you're going against Sharriar next, right?"

GotM Connor: "Yeah, so what?"

Gene: "Are you crazy?! Have you seen the size of that guy?"

GotM Connor : "I've taken down things bigger than him…"

Gene: "And you think you're going to knock him out with your fists?

GotM Connor: "No, I'm going to knock him out wearing boxing gloves."

Gene: *Frustrated* "...That's...Are you forgetting the...Look, we should get this addressed before you get yourself into a one sided fight…"

*The two approach Chapter Master Sharriar, who seems very confident in himself.*

Gene:* A bit nervous* "Pardon, Chapter Master? I'm...here to ask on behalf of this idiot over here to talk about the match. It's really important we get this talked about first."

Chapter Master Sharriar: "Very well…"

Gene: *Still nervous*"Thanks...So, I can tell this fight is going to be very one sided for you. That's not exactly...a very interesting fight if it goes like that. Though I think...I see a solution to this dilemma."

Chapter Master Sharriar: "And that would be?"

Gene: "If you were to remove that power armor, the fight would be less one sided...Thus making the match more fair overall..."

Chapter Master Sharriar: "... … ...Very well…"

GotM Connor : *Makes sure to add in* "And you know what? I think I'm going to knock you out with one punch and end the fight just like that."

Chapter Master Sharriar: *chuckles* "You are either very overconfident or gutsy to a foolhardy extreme...very well then…Allow me to go and have my armor removed..." *departs*

*A few residents who knew about Space Marines (I.e, Ice, Emperor Mitchell, and DP Mitchell) overheard the conversation and also departed to help with that task.*

* * *

*In the downtime, Veronica waited near the ring as GotM Connor came by to get into the ring.*

GotM Connor: "Hope you can keep your win streak going."

Veronica: "Thanks, I guess..."

GotM Connor: "Is there something bugging you?"

Veronica: "Are you being serious about fighting Sharriar?"

GotM Connor: "Yeah, I am. But thankfully, I got something up my sleeve that will help..."

*The two of them spend the remainder of the downtime talking about something different instead of the match.*

*The downtime ends as Sharriar returns….Outside of his power armor. Just the way he looked in terms of physique, he was more muscular than the biggest body builder...*

* * *

*Everyone made their way to their seats as GotM Connor and Sharriar entered the ring.*

*As Kyle did his role of announcing, Veronica took GotM Connor's spot and looked at Emperor Mitchell sitting right next to her and just started asking some questions.*

Veronica: "So...any thought on Connor's chances at winning?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Normally, I'd side with the Space Marine...but Connor's no ordinary human...I think chances are about even, if Connor doesn't use any of his powers."

Veronica: "Does Connor even have any powers?"

Emperor Mitchell: "So far, all we've seen is Fire and Sleep Magic...but he's like me in a way, and that COULD mean he's hiding quite a bit more...He does have super-strength, though..."

Veronica: "That'll help." *Recalls what GotM Connor told her* "...Though what he told me earlier, he's got a plan for this fight…Whatever it is."

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs*

*Kyle ends his announcement and the bell rings.*

*The match starts and the two contenders start trading blows. Sharriar lands some nasty jabs and hooks, knocking GotM Connor to the ground in a short amount of time.*

*Kyle counts to 7, before GotM Connor gets back up on his own two feet. GotM Connor then goes on the offensive and lands a few blows with his gloved hands, doing some amount of damage to Sharriar.*

*The fight continues as GotM Connor defends and attacks accordingly. This works for a bit until he gets knocked down again. Kyle just reached 9 as GotM Connor got up yet again.*

*He knew if he fell again, that was it. He defended each punch as he countered in time...somehow hearing a ding go off.*

*GotM Connor continues hearing two more dings or something as he sees an opening in Sharriar's attacks. Recalling his plan, he waited for the right moment.*

*In a split second, GotM Connor throws the hardest uppercut he can muster with his left hand covering in that boxing glove…

*The uppercut lands on Sharriar's face…*

*Just as the image of three stars suddenly show up and disappear…*

*Sharriar...actually gets knocked high into the air, goes over the ring boundary and crashes into the ground below, knocked out six ways from Sunday. Thankfully, no one was sitting near that side of the ring.*

* * *

*Everyone, except GotM Connor himself, was shocked at what just happened. He...just uppercutted a Space Marine and Ko'ed him.*

GotM Connor: *Turns to the crowd* "See, I told him I would knock him out in one punch."

Veronica: *In disbelief* "Did...he seriously… ..."

Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...Either his strength is higher than I thought, or he somehow cheated with his powers… … …"

Veronica: "Something tells me he didn't cheat..."

*M3 enters the room as Sharriar recovers from being Ko'ed.*

M3: "Okay, what is going on in here? Why did I hear something heavy fall?"

*Everyone points to GotM Connor, who turns to M3 as he enters the ring. Sharriar also enters the ring.*

M3: "So, let me get this straight...You managed to send Sharriar flying with a uppercut and knock him out of the ring and Ko'ed him?"

GotM Connor: *Confident* "Yes, I did."

M3: *To Sharriar* "Any thoughts on this?"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "I'm still trying to figure out how this happened…"

GotM Connor: * To Sharriar* "It's actually simple. I just used a boxing move called a 'Star Punch'...Though I didn't mean to send you out of the ring, by the way."

M3: "...Well, I think that calls it for your guys' match. You need any treatment, Sharriar?"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "... … ...I will be fine…"

GotM Connor: *Being nice* "Hey, you put up a great fight… ...That's all that really matters in the end, regardless of who wins."

*After the two contenders leave the ring, Veronica heads back into the ring.*

*M3 leaves the ring as Kyle looks for the next person who wanted to take on Veronica. No one else was willing to go up and M3 stood up to take the challenge.*

* * *

*Just before the match was going to start, M3 makes to notify Veronica on what may happen during the fight.*

M3: "Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up and say that I'm going to fight a bit differently than what you may be used to…"

Veronica: "Should I be worried?"

M3: "No, not really if you are ready for anything...I'm going to also inform the crowd about this. So...when the match starts, I wish you good luck."

Veronica: "Then I wish the same for you, then."

*M3 heads to the boundary, telling the crowd that he'll be fighting a bit differently than normal while also reassuring that the match will be exciting and safe.*

*The match starts the moment the bell was rung. M3 and Veronica advanced as they throw jabs and hooks at each other.*

*It seems they are evenly matched both in defense and offense as time goes by. M3 blocks, dodges, and counters till Veronica lands a heavy hook that bring him down to the ground.*

*Kyle count to 3 before M3 stands back up. Once up, he dodges or blocks any attacks from Veronica as he hears a click.*

*M3 follows up with a uppercut, knocking Veronica back as she tumbles to the ground.*

*Kyle counts to 4, stopping as Veronica gets up and throws a few jabs. The fight continues taking up more time.*

*At some point, Veronica lands a barrage of jabs that stun M3, causing him to fall. He gets back up before 7 could be called…*

*Then in the heat of the competitive atmosphere, M3 backed off before rushing towards Veronica. He does a sort of side cartwheel while throwing a powerful hook and lands the hit.*

*The impact knocks Veronica off her feet as she ends up getting air time before falling to the ground on her side.*

*Veronica struggles to get up initially, but does so when Kyle calls out 9. Once up, she becomes more aggressive with her jabs and hooks.*

*The two contenders keep exchanging blows, but refuse to give up. M3 tries to do the cartwheel punch again...hoping this would be the last hit.*

*Veronica dodges the rushing attack and throws a strong jab, followed by an uppercut that causes M3 to stumble back onto the ropes...before slumping to the ground.*

Kyle: *To the crowd* "Ladies and Gentlemen, that was it! TKO! Veronica has won!"

*The crowd cheers as Veronica helps M3 up to his feet.*

Veronica: "That hook you threw at me really got me…"

M3: "Yeah, I may have been too enthusiastic using that move…"

Gene: *Approaches the ring, holding the Yggdrasil Dew bottle in his hands.* "C'mon you two, you probably need some of this given how hard you two fought each other. "

* * *

*After that last fight, Veronica said she wanted to call it quits for now. As she left, GotM Connor and ZS Connor took the ring as Cait took Kyle's role. Kyle also left, but just to catch up with his friend.*

*Veronica continued on, heading to the Living Room and turning on the TV after sitting on the couch. Kyle enters the room and sits near Veronica.*

Kyle: "You left before I could ask something. Was it worth it to be able to experience some boxing again?"

Veronica: *Deciding on what to say* "You have no idea...Those matches were...I haven't felt my heart race like that in a while."

Kyle: "So, when you said you wanted to quit, does that mean your record is going to stay 5-0?"

Veronica: "No, I plan on making it 10-0...Or 13-1 if I do end up losing. But I'll do that later…"

Kyle: *Smiling* "Well, I'm heading back, see you around, champ."

*Kyle heads off to catch the rest of the match as Veronica kicks back.*

End Chapter 13.


	15. Chapter 14: Ghost and Run

**Chapter 14: Ghost and Run**

 **The following day…**

*Gene and M3 were heading to the foyer of the studio as they talk about something important.*

M3: *Continuing from whatever he was saying, "...And that's why I'm sending you out of the studio for this."*

Gene: *Deadpan* "I can imagine why…"

*The two staff reach the foyer and exit out the entrance to the front of the studio. Once outside, they can see the car that M3 picked out for Gene to use.*

Gene: "You still think this is a good idea, sending me by myself as I head to the city in that?"

M3: "Yeah, I do." *M3 tosses the keys to Gene* "Just make sure to be back on time if you can."

*M3 leaves to head back inside the studio.*

* * *

Gene: *Sighs to himself as he gets inside the 4-seater car and starts the engine. He checks the back seats as he looks behind to reverse, seeing a few thick blankets taking up space.*

*Gene mutters to himself as he make a mental note to throw those items in the trunk later. A moment later, he shifts gears and drives off to the city.*

*Unbenounced to the studio assistant, the figure beneath the blankets open them up in a way as they see Gene focusing on driving. They close up and go back to waiting.*

* * *

 **Some time later, back at the studio...**

*M3 wonders around the studio with some cleaning supplies as he makes sure the floors are spick and span. Things seem to go just dandy as he puts the mop back into the bucket to get more soapy water.*

*And then things stopped being dandy when the lights shut off suddenly.*

M3: "...Great, now I can't see anything."

*M3 leaves the mop in the bucket as he fumbles around in the dark to find the light switch for the room. He does find it and flips the switch a few times...finding that the lights aren't coming back on.*

M3: *Loudly calling out in the hope of getting a response, "Anyone nearby out there?"

*There seems to be no response*

M3: *Trying it again, "Hello?! Can anyone hear me?"*

*A response comes back, the voice sounding like Kyle, saying "Yeah, I can hear you. I think the whole studio is in the dark."*

*M3 waits as Kyle shows up with his Pipboy's light on, providing enough brightness to let the two see each other.*

M3: "Well...I think it's clear I'll need your help for the time being since I don't have a flashlight on me."

Kyle: "So, then where are we heading to?"

M3: "We need to head to the storage room since the fusebox is in there. I'll try to see if the power can be put back on from there if it doesn't turn back on by itself in the meantime."

*As those two leave the room, the mop and bucket start shaking as some creature suddenly appears and passes by the equipment. The creature makes some noise as it slowly follows M3 and Kyle in the shadows.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the studio…**

ZS Connor: *To GotM Connor in front of him* "You mind handing me the flashlight?"

GotM Connor: *Passes the flashlight over.*

*ZS Connor takes the lead as the two move down the hall to find Ice and Alma after going around a corridor.*

ZS Connor: *Keeping the light out of eye range as he gets their attention with,* "Hey! Are you two okay?"*

IceBite: "Yeah, we're alright...those Spider powers I got before strike again: turns out Spiders have night vision...who knew?"

GotM Connor: "Any word if there's a part of the studio that has its lights on?"

IceBite: "Not that we know of…"

Alma: *shrugs and shakes head*

*A sound travels down the corridor and everyone hears it. It sounds...like laughter…*

GotM Connor: "You guys heard that, right?"

ZS Connor: "It...sounded familiar."

*Another sound just like the last one heads towards them.*

Alma: *facepalms* "Better not be what I think it is…"

*The group of 4 head towards the noise...As ZS Connor shines the light down the hallway, seeing nothing within the cone of light.*

ZS Connor: "You see anything, Ice?"

IceBite: "... … ...Not really…"

*That noise reaches them again, except it was coming from where they were before.*

ZS Connor: "...I know I heard that before…" *Keeps trying to remember where.*

Mega Ulordr: **"Stand by!"**

*ZS Connor and GotM Connor turn towards Alma after hearing that.*

Alma: *has the Mega Ulordr ready, Necrom Eyecon glowing*

ZS Connor: *To Alma* "Uh...What are you planning to do with that?"

IceBite: "Yeah...I'm wondering that too…"

Alma: "If that sound is what I THINK it is...I wanna be ready…"

GotM Connor: "Then what do you think it is?"

Alma: "... … ...Let's just say that life imitates old-world art in my world, and leave it at that…"

*The noise reaches them again...and again...and again.*

ZS Connor: *Knocks his fist to his head as he complains about just having what it was at the tip of his tongue.* "I...just had it…"

Mega Ulordr: **"Yes Sir!... … ...Loading!"**

Alma: *actually trembling at the sound*

IceBite: *eyes widen, seeing this*

*The noise reaches then again...rather quickly...and closely.*

ZS Connor: *Shines the light towards where he heard the noise* "Okay, something tells me what it is...is here."

Mega Ulordr: **"Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! (Death metal music) Crush Invader!"**

*A glow appears from Necrom Damashii and the Various Goggles*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *looks around, rapidly, wielding the Gan Gun Catcher in gun mode*

*The noise strikes again, right behind ZS Connor, causing him to toss the flashlight in the air as he got spooked.*

ZS Connor: "Alright, I think I had enough of this…" *He said after getting the flashlight back in his hands.*

*GotM Connor feels something cold behind him and he turn in time…*

*To barely see a white spherical ghost looking at him...Which got scared and covered its own eyes with its stubby arms.*

GotM Connor: *Quietly to the others.* "Guys...You may want to look where I am…"

ZS Connor: *Points the flashlight towards Connor.* "Oh… … …"

IceBite: "...Oh...I know what that is...It's a-

Kamen Rider Necrom: *screams* "Go away! GO AWAY!" *fires the Gan Gun Catcher at the Boo*

*GotM Connor dodges just in time as the blast of energy phases through the Boo, striking the wall behind it. It moves its arms to see and exits.*

Kamen Rider Necrom: "... … ...No...no...it can't be...there...there can't be any of THEM here… … ...Please no…"

ZS Connor: "Alma! Calm down...It's just one Boo."

Kamen Rider Necrom: *just continues shivering*

GotM Connor: *A bit confused"...Wait, she's scared of those little ghosts?"

Kamen Rider Necrom: "...P-p-p-piano...E-evil p-piano…" *shivers*

GotM Connor: *Catches on* "Never mind...I know what she's referring to."

IceBite: "Wait…" *Remembers what Alma said*

 _Memory Necrom: "... … ...Let's just say that life imitates old-world art in my world, and leave it at that…"_

IceBite: "That piano from Super Mario 64...It's real in your world?"

Kamen Rider Necrom: "E-e-evil p-piano… … …" *nods*

*Both ZS and GotM Connor shake in fear after imaging that…'thing' being real...*

IceBite: "... … ...Let me guess: those assholes from your world sent you to where that piano was, and you encountered it…"

Kamen Rider Necrom: *nods* "16..."

IceBite: "16?"

ZS Connor: "...You weren't immortal back then when you were 16, right?"

Kamen Rider Necrom: *shakes head*

ZS Connor: "...She had to deal with…'that'...Knowing it could…" *He stopped himself from continuing, but everyone knew what he was going to say.*

IceBite: *slowly knelt down and carefully removed the Necrom Eyecon from the Mega Ulordr*

Kamen Rider Necrom: *Turns back to Alma*

IceBite: *Hugs Alma*

Alma: *embraces IceBite and begins sobbing in fear*

GotM Connor: *To ZS Connor* "One of us has to stay behind while the other goes to get help…"

ZS Connor: *Sighs* "I'll stick around. But...Wait, how are you going to see without a light?"

*GotM Connor holds out his hand and forms a fireball that provides a decent amount of light.*

ZS Connor: "Never mind...You got that covered."

*GotM Connor leaves as ZS Connor keeps the flashlight on to help keep the Boo from reaching him, Ice, and Alma.*

* * *

 **In another part of the studio…**

*Another Boo travels through the dark studio, looking out for people to scare. This one sees a light up ahead and hides as the people pass by.*

*Emerging from the hiding spot, the Boo follows 'them'...'them' being Dark Prelate Mitchell and Morgan Rose.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *using his Warp Blade as a torch* "-t sure what could be causing this… … ...I mean, there wasn't a storm, last I checked, nothing should be causing the power to go out."

Morgan Rose: "Then what could be causing this to happen?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I dunno…"

*The Boo laughs to get them to stop before hiding just in case.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *turns quickly in that direction* "Who's there?!" *looks around* "Grrr...Remain here, Morgan...Zhakul ihnaac." *cloaks*

*The Boo emerges from its hiding spot and moves near Morgan in the darkness and laughs again to distract her.*

Morgan: "Huh?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Darkness descends!" *Lunges at the Boo while still cloaked*

*The Boo freaks out and covers its eyes in fear, quickly turning incorporeal due to being attacked. Once the lunge fails to hit, it flees as fast as it could.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *decloaks* "Blast! Nearly had it!"

Morgan Rose: "What's going on?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "A Boo...and a particularly fast one at that...let's get moving: I'll explain on the way…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

*Another Boo in a different part of the studio saw two different people heading its way. It was Aria and Leon.*

Leon: *Using his Shishkabob as a torch, but being very careful with it* "-it me or whatever is going on give you that deja-vu feeling?"

Aria: "...Kinda…"

*They pass by the hiding spot as the Boo emerges and laughs to get their attention.*

Leon: *Stops before turning around* "You heard that?"

Aria: "Yeah...what is it?"

Leon: "No idea…"

*They advance a bit before the Boo laughs again behind them in the darkness.*

Leon: *Catching on* "There's something following us...And it's laughing at us."

Aria: "But...what, though?"

*The Boo laughed in the cover of darkness...before going into the wall to sneak around.*

Leon: *Looking at Aria.* "Whatever it is...I'm getting tired of it. You got anything you can use in a fight?"

Aria: *nods and pulls out...her practically-iconic-by-now Thoron Tome*

*Leon advances slowly with Aria following along, charging up a Thoron blast...As they end up finding nothing.*

*They turn around to see the Boo, who scares both of them…*

Leon: "AAAAAAHHH!" *Almost drops his Shishkabob.*

Aria: "AAAAAHHH!" *fires Thoron*

*The Boo gets hit by the Thoron blast, getting pushed along with it as both crash into a wall up ahead.*

Leon: *Calms down* "I...think it didn't expect that."

Aria: "Possibly… … …"

*The two advance as the light from the flaming sword lets them see the Boo...as it lay on the ground stunned.*

Leon: *Somewhat annoyed.* "I got a feeling this thing is involved with stupid paranormal junk…"

*The Boo snaps out of being stunned and flees into the wall.*

Aria: "What did you mean by that?"

Leon: *A bit uneasy* "I'll fill you in as we get moving...It's complicated."

Aria: *nods* "Alright…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

*A Boo is sitting inside a cardboard box waiting for somebody to cross its path in the hallway. It leaves the box to see two faint lights heading towards it.*

*The Boo goes back in the box...As Lissa and Fredrick make their way through the dark with the lit candles they were carrying.*

*Just as they see the cardboard box from their lights, they see it shake slightly and stop.*

Lissa: "YIPE! What was that?!"

Frederick: *slowly approaches box, and prods it with his lance*

*The box shakes again...before it suddenly tilts over and breaks open, revealing the Boo inside. It looks stunned.*

Lissa: *screams* "GHOST!"

Frederick: *stabs out with his lance*

*The lance phases through the Boo as it recovers.*

Boo: *Quickly tries to do improv in its high pitched voice.* "Thou hast witnesses the Box Boo! Be wary… ...and...uhm...Beware!"

Lissa: *freezes… … ...before chuckling*

*The Boo realizes Lissa is chuckling...and just leaves the area quickly with the cardboard remains, crying all the way.*

Lissa: "... … ...Well...that happened…"

* * *

 **Away from the Studio…**

*Gene parks the car and steps out to head into the shopping mall. While he is away, the figure beneath the blankets in the back seats emerges...Showing that it was Cait all along.*

*The Irish Wastelander enters the mall as well, heading straight to a particular store and buying as much as she could carry (and pay for).*

*With the items in hand, Cait returns to the car and loads the purchased goods into the trunk of the car. After that, she hops back into the back seats and hides again.*

*Gene returns with a few bags full of food, water, and miscellaneous items and is just about to put them away as he opens the trunk…*

*Seeing it holding boxed cases of cider...taking up every spot.*

*The studio assistant puts the bags he was carrying in the front passenger side before he yanks the blankets off the back seats, revealing Cait.*

Gene: *A bit irate* "... ...I had a feeling someone was tagging along…"

Cait: *Responding in kind* "Took you this long to check, small fry?"

Gene: *Getting more irate* "Don't...call me 'that'...again, Cait."

Cait: *Backing off for now* "Fine. And if you're done turning red, I need you to get me back since I got done with my business."

Gene: *Still a bit angry* "...Just move the bags to the back….And don't say a word, got it?"

*Things get moved around as directed as Cait sits in the passenger seat and Gene starts driving the car after getting in the driver's seat.*

* * *

*During the drive getting out of the city, they start talking.*

Cait: "So, what's the story with your green skin?"

Gene: "I said don't say anything…"

Cait: *Ignoring what he said* "C'mon, there has to be some story to it…"

Gene: "... … ..."

Cait: "Don't want to admit that you would pass off as a 'Super Mutant'? *Laughs as the thought...before following up with* "Actually, I take that back, you would be too small to pass off as one anyway.

Gene: *Snaps back with, "First off, I told you to lay off with the small comments...Second, I'm NOT A MUTANT! I am a human being just like you and everyone else that is one back at the studio..."*

Cait: "No, you are definitely a mutant alright."

Gene: "No, I'M NOT!"

*The two repeat this for a bit till…*

*Gene swerves in time to avoid hitting a jeep ahead of him.*

Gene: *To Cait* "And thanks to you, we almost could have gotten in a car crash…"

Cait: "We're still talking and moving now...So, clearly that wasn't going to happen."

*As the two get further into an argument, the jeep they passed by speeds up to get around them. Once in front of them again, it stops by hitting the brakes, making Gene do the same to avoid crashing into them.*

* * *

*As Gene was about to yell at the driver of the jeep, three doors open up and three men dressed in olive-green battle attire with an orange undershirt, similar colored headwraps, and orange colored bandana masks exit the vehicle.*

*One of them yells out, "Call for backup, NOW!"*

*Gene slams the gas pedal and quickly gets away from the jeep and men after hearing that.*

Cait: *Finally having a moment to say something.* "What is going on?!"

Gene: *Responding back* "If you're looking for a answer, I don't have one."

*As they keep driving, a armored van drives up to their side as its side opens up, showing people in gas masks and dark operative outfits inside.*

*One of them jumps onto the car's trunk and brandishes a knife.*

Cait: *Quickly saying to Gene* "Focus on driving...I'll handle this."

*Cait punches the operative in the head after getting closer, disarms the operative and throws the knife onto the road. She follows up by landing a few more head jabs before kicking the operative off the car.*

*Two more leap onto the car and Cait punches one with a hook that causes them to tumble off the car. The remaining operative pulls out a knife, trying to attack Cait with it.*

*Cait dodges and elbows the arm carrying the knife before headbutting the opponent, causing them to fall off the car and into the passing road below.*

*The armored van closes its side door as Cait returns to her seat.*

Cait: *See the van is going to run into them* "Watch out!"

*Gene slows down and turns as the armored van misses and collides into a building's concrete wall.*

*The two keep going fast as they finally get out of the city and onto the road back to the studio.*

* * *

 **Back at the Studio...**

*M3 and Kyle found their way to the storage room and enter to find that the room is occupied at the moment due to seeing some light inside the room.*

*The Prinny that showed up a while ago had moved some stuff around to make room for its bed...A single blanket and pillow on the ground.*

*But besides that, the Prinny was laying down on its bed, watching a nearby TV as the light from the small box illuminated a bit of the room.*

M3: *To the Prinny* "Hey...Why is that TV on?"

Prinny: "Because I'm watching it...Dood."

M3: "But the power's out in the entire studio...It shouldn't be on."

Prinny: "It's on because this one runs on batteries...Dood."

*The conversation dies off as the Prinny gets distracted by what it was watching on the TV.*

Kyle: *To M3* "I got a lot of questions you'll need to answer later…"

M3: "Fair enough. Now let's get back to finding the fuse box."

*After locating said fuse box, M3 tries to start the power again, only to be unable to get it started.*

M3: *After a few more attempts.* "Okay, either something is wrong with the fuse box or something else is causing this."

Kyle: "Can you let me look at it?"

M3: "Sure, go ahead."

*M3 moves out of the way as Kyle scans over the fuse box, finding that everything was in order and nothing was damaged.*

Kyle: *A bit confused* "Yeah...Something else is messing with the power...I just have no idea what."

Prinny: *Responds to their conversation as it continues to watch TV* "It may be the work of those ghosts in the studio...Dood."

M3: *Not believing it at first* "Ghosts? Are you being serious?"

Prinny: *Still looking at the TV* "Yes I am. I saw one come in here crying about something...Had some cardboard in its tiny arms before it left...Dood"

M3: "Wait...You said you only saw only one ghost. How can you be sure there are more?"

Prinny: *Comments on what is on the screen* "These Doods are wearing wheels of cheese on their heads. What a bunch of weirdos…"

M3: *Coughs to get the Prinny's attention.*

Prinny: *Gets back to the topic while still looking at the TV.* "Sorry about that...I did see one at first, but then I saw a few more show up and leave as well. All in all, I counted 4 of them...Dood."

M3: *Sighs* "Great…Just great."

* * *

Kyle: "So...How are we going to deal with them?"

M3: *Has to think for a moment.* "I...actually may have something for this. Just give me a sec to check."

*M3 moves to a nearby container, opens it up and pulls out a odd-looking red vacuum cleaner and a flashlight.*

Kyle: *A bit disappointed*"...You plan on dealing with ghosts with those?"

M3: *With a straight face "Yeah…I do."

Kyle: *Keeping quiet about what he wanted to say* "Is there anything else in there?"

M3: "Just a normal looking soup thermos and a book on how to make different types of soups…"

*The two men depart as the Prinny changes channels and watches something about some rich person trying to buy a football team.*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the dark studio, the 4 Boos meet up to converse with each other. Three of them talk about pooling their magic together to make something that would just scare anyone.*

*The last one remains silent as it heads to a nearby wall, crying in quiet as it rests upside against it. The cardboard remains it was carrying get put on the ground nearby as this Boo keeps thinking about its failure.*

*While that went on, the three remaining Boos got their plan finalized and started making the 'thing' they agreed upon.*

* * *

*A bit later in a different area, M3 and Kyle run into ZS Connor, Ice, and Alma.*

M3: "Hey...Are you guys having any trouble with everything being dark in the studio?"

ZS Connor: "That depends...Do you know what is going on?"

M3: "We got ghosts...That's as far as I know."

IceBite: *deadpan* "Yeah, Boos specifically, we noticed…" *goes back to comforting Alma*

M3: *Looking at Alma, then Ice* "Is she alright, Ice?"

IceBite: "Not really, thank you for asking…" *goes back to comforting her*

M3: "Well, since I now know we are dealing with Boos, I know I made the right decision to buy this thing."

*M3 shows the red vacuum cleaner he was carrying, especially to Ice and ZS Connor*

ZS Connor: "Yeah, that was a good idea...Those Boos won't know what hit them when you use that on them."

Kyle: *Being skeptical* "I've been quiet about it now...But really? That vacuum is going to work against the ghosts?"

IceBite: "Hmmm...looks vaguely familiar…"

M3: *To Kyle* "You can trust me that it'll work. I buy a lot of good things from a catalogue and this was one of them. So, you can quit being skeptical."

* * *

*After that, M3 and Kyle joined the others as they continued to search around the studio. In that search, they also found Leon, Aria, Dark Prelate Mitchell, Morgan Rose, Lissa, and Fredrick.*

*The now larger group kept moving as they heard something make some noise up ahead.*

*M3 and ZS Connor advance first, as they enter a dark room...

*More noise gets made, this sounding way louder than before…*

*ZS Connor's voice calls out, saying, "We may need some help over here…"*

*The remainder of the group catches up as they see something they didn't expect.*

GotM Connor: "On 3, okay? 1...2...3!" *Lifts up his leg as M3 and ZS Connor try to remove the bucket he got his foot stuck in.*

*A few people in the group help out and GotM Connor's foot gets separated from the bucket.* *When asked by ZS Connor what he had been doing since he went off by himself, GotM Connor said that he checked with the other residents, who were staying in the Residential Area till the power gets back on.*

*As for why he got his foot stuck in the bucket, he replied that he didn't watch where he was going.*

*With that, GotM Connor joined the group as their searched continued on.*

* * *

*Eventually, they reached another large room covered in darkness. The room had the usual stuff inside it that belong to the studio...Save for one item.*

*In the dead center of the room was a black piano…*

Alma: *screams and hides behind IceBite*

M3: "...Do I even want to ask?"

IceBite: *whispers* "Apparently, the evil piano from Super Mario 64 is _real_ in her world… … ...and she was sent into the mansion it was in BEFORE she was turned immortal…"

M3: *Whispers* "Then someone has to go see if the one is here...is like...that 'one'."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *huffs* "I'll do it…" *approaches the piano*

*The piano stands there as Dark Prelate Mitchell ends up touching it…*

*...As nothing happens. Time passes and still nothing happens as the piano just exists.*

M3: *To DP Mitchell* "Is it doing anything at all?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Nothing, as far as I can tell…"

M3: "Try hitting it with something?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *pulls out his inactive Warp Scythe, and whacks the piano with it*

*Suddenly...Nothing happens.*

M3: "I think you can come back now...It's just a piano."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods and moved to return*

*Three Boo laughs can be heard...As nothing happens to follow that.*

Alma: *screams and hides again*

*Another noise rings out...but it sounds different. It sounds like a Boo...that was crying.*

*A Boo then appeared out of a nearby wall, crying as it moved towards the piano. Once it touched the piano, the massive object started moving as its top opened up showing sharp teeth.*

*The crying Boo got scarred by that and fled...unknowingly bumping into Ice as the impact knocked the ghost out. The little ghost fell to the ground and didn't move an inch as its eyes were shut.*

* * *

*The monstrous piano then noticed the crowd and slowly banged and bumped its way to them, showing its sharp teeth all the while.*

Alma: *screams and tries to scamper away from the piano*

IceBite: *looks back at Alma, then at the piano...and scowls; takes out his Decade Rider Card, and inserts it into his belt...which was the DecaDriver*

DecaDriver: **"Kamen Ride!"**

IceBite: "HENSHIN!" *closes the DecaDriver*

DecaDriver: **"Decade!"**

IceBite: *becomes Kamen Rider Decade*

Kamen Rider Decade: "Dai-Henshin!" *draws the K-Touch, puts its card in, and begins pressing it*

K-Touch: **"Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

Kamen Rider Decade: *becomes Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: "Alright, you monstrous instrument...Time to take you down…" *advances*

*The attacking piano now focused on the individual heading towards it. Its teeth are now moving up and down as it plans to chomp down on its opponent and keep going till it reached the crowd.*

*Then the piano lunges towards Decade…*

DecaDriver: **"Attack Ride: Barrier!"** *A barrier appears, and reflects away the piano.*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: "My turn…" *presses the K-Touch*

K-Touch: **"Hibiki! Kamen Ride: Armed!"**

*All the cards on Decade's Cuirass and Pauldrons turned into ones depicting the named Kamen Rider. A second Kamen Rider appears next to Decade Complete: he had a horned helmet, and red and black armor, with a gold cuirass. He wielded a sword. This was Kamen Rider Hibiki: Armed Form. Hibiki, strangely, mirrored Decade Complete's actions.*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: *inserts a card into the DecaDriver*

DecaDriver: **"Final Attack Ride: H-H-H-Hibiki!"**

*A flame appeared on the two riders' blades, gold on Hibiki's and magenta on Decade's...and the two slashed, striking the piano.*

*The piano scatters into fragments as the parts end up across the floor.*

*Hibiki then disappeared into digital cards that promptly disappeared themselves afterwards.

*A Boo can be heard laughing after that...As another piano appeared in the middle of the room, larger than the first one.*

*Just like the first one, its top opened to show the teeth as it moved. Unlike the first one, it was faster...As it went straight towards Alma.*

*The speedy piano lunged at her...As GotM Connor intercepted and pushed the piano back.*

*The piano got knocked back and was just about to move again when GotM Connor punched a chunk of the piano off.*

K-Touch: **"Agito! Kamen Ride: Shining!"**

*The Kamen Rider that appeared this time had red horns on its head, with silver and red armor. Said rider was armed with two swords. This was Kamen Rider Agito, Shining Form. Like with Hibiki, however, Agito mirrored Decade Complete's movements.*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: "That _thing_ tried attacking Alma...save some for ME!"

GotM Connor: "Good luck with that...I think I got this."

*The piano lunged at GotM Connor, who just kicked it and knocked it to its side. Once that happened, GotM Connor destroyed another chunk of the piano.*

DecaDriver: **"Final Attack Ride: A-A-A-Agito!"**

*Agito Shining and Decade Complete posed with their blades...and slashed. Although they were a distance away, blades of energy (one magenta one from Decade, two bluish-silver ones from Agito) shot out, striking the piano. Agito then disappeared.*

*The damaged piano then turned into the destroyed piano after those attacks landed.*

*Two Boos could be heard laughing...As the shards and remains of the two pianos start shaking.*

*The bits start moving as they combine into an even larger piano. Once they that was done, the expected teeth showed up...Thought the piano started levitating above the ground.*

*It moves towards GotM Connor and sends sharps bits out as projectiles, causing him to retreat to avoid getting hurt.*

Alma: *now completely frozen with terror*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: *looks at Alma, then at the piano* *growls* "... … ...I'm not giving up here… … …" *presses the K-Touch again*

K-Touch: **"Kiva! Kamen Rider: Emperor!"**

*The new rider had bat-like features on him, wearing gold armor with a red cuirass, visor, and cape. Said rider was holding a sword with a bat-like crossguard. This was Kamen Rider Kiva, Emperor Form, a form previously taken by Kyle!Kiva.*

*The combined piano justs sends its projectiles to Decade and his ally.*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form: *quickly inserts a new card*

DecaDriver: **"Final Attack Ride: K-K-K-Kiva!"**

*Both riders take their swords and a glow appears on them: light magenta on Decade Complete's and red on Kiva Emperor's. Both riders swiped their swords, creating blades of energy that cut through the projectiles and flew towards the piano. Kiva disappears like its predecessors did after the attack.*

*Or they would have...As it turns incorporeal and appears above Decade and slams down into him hard and strikes him again.*

*With Decade seemingly taken care of now, it sends the sharp projectiles towards Alma…*

Alma: *curls up, shivering*

*The shards fly fast...till they suddenly detour into a different direction...Right into M3's Vacuum device.*

M3: *Steps in front of Alma and just stares down at the piano.*

*The piano sends every sharp projectile towards him...And M3 waits for the right moment.*

*He activates the vacuum as a visible force of suction can be seen and it catches every projectile sent. The projectiles all enter the vacuum and turn back into nothing.*

*The piano ran out of projectiles...and parts to be able to float. It goes back to the ground and slowly approaches M3 and Alma...Planning to end it once and for all…*

K-Touch: **"Ryuki! Kamen Ride: Survive!"**

*Turning to Decade Complete reveals he's still in the fight, and now joined by a red, black, silver, and gold knight-like rider with oriental dragon-like features. As with all the previous riders, he was armed with a sword. This is Kamen Rider Ryuki, Survive Form.*

DecaDriver: **"Final Attack Ride: R-R-R-Ryuki!"**

*Decade Complete and Ryuki Survive slash in front of them, making two flaming 'X's: magenta for Decade and gold for Ryuki. Both 'X's flew at the piano, and Ryuki Survive disappeared after that.

*The 'X's struck the piano, utterly destroying it as broke apart. The fragments disappeared into nothingness as three Boos suddenly appeared once everything was gone. The three of them just laugh and stick their tongues to mock the people looking at them.*

M3: "These little punks don't know what they just got themselves into..."

*M3 approaches the three of them as they keep taunting...until M3 shines the flashlight he was carrying on them. The trio freeze as they leave their tongues out.*

*M3 activates the vacuum and ends up ensnaring all three into the vacuum as he walks back...then activates the quick eject.*

*The result was the trio of Boos suddenly flying backwards at a ridiculous speed...They went so fast they ricocheted off the wall into another one...and another...and another at that same speed.*

*It all stopped as they the three of them slammed into each other, bringing them all to the ground...At which point M3 sucked them into the vacuum.*

M3: *Just says, "And that's why I hold onto the catalogue. I knew it was a good idea to buy vacuums that doubled as ghost catching equipment."*

* * *

*The last Boo finally wakes up as it sees that everyone in the crowd is looking at it. It just covers its eyes as it continues to cry.*

M3: *Heading back to the crowd, seeing the ghost doing that.* "...Should I just capture it with the vacuum?"

ZS Connor: "Something tell me you shouldn't...This one didn't really try to attacks us."

*The Boo moves its arms to see people still looking at it before covering them back up again.*

Alma: *looks up and sees the Boo, still a little scared*

*The Boo looks again...to see Alma looking at it. It...notices that she was scared. It...just waved its tiny arm to her before stopping.*

M3: *Looks around with his flashlight and finds the cardboard remains. He notices that part of it is drenched in tears.*

*M3 picks it up and moves towards the Boo...As it notices the cardboard and begs to M3 to give the cardboard to it.*

M3: *Thinks it over before...handing the cardboard over.*

*The Boo accepts the cardboard...and stops crying for once.*

Boo: *Being choked up.* "Th...an...k...Y...ou."

*The Boo then turns to Alma and holds the cardboard up...as it wanted her to take it.*

Alma: *shivers, as she slowly reaches for it…*

Boo: *Still emotional* "Ju...s..t ta..ke...it. I...I don't...want to...hold...onto...it anymore."

Alma: *slowly takes the cardboard, still a bit apprehensive and scared*

*The Boo tries to get Alma to smile by giving the friendliest smile it could do…*

Alma: *looks at the Boo… … ...and can't help but give a small smile herself…*

Boo: *Feeling a smidge better.* "Good...bye. Sorry...for all...the trouble."

*The Boo stays still as the lights suddenly turn back on...and it waved Alma goodbye with that smile...before running off crying again.*

Alma: *quiet a moment...before…* "Wait!"

*The Boo stopped...and looked back.*

Alma: *reached out towards it* "...Stay?"

*The Boo moves back slowly...and stops near Alma...just tearfully, "Y...e...s."*

*Then the Boo holds up its tiny arms...waiting for Alma to give it a hug…*

Alma: *hugs the Boo*

Leon: *Whispers so that Alma and the Boo can't hear him talking to Kyle* "...I...hate to say this, but I don't think we should let that Boo stay here…"

Kyle: *Whispers back, "...I disagree."

Leon: *Responds back a bit louder, but not too loud, "It's a ghost...Why would we let a ghost stay here?"

IceBite: *butts in* "Look at Alma…"

Alma: *genuinely smiling, snuggles the Boo, who licks her playfully, prompting her to laugh*

IceBite: "When was the last time you've _ever_ seen her smile like _that_?" *realizing something; says before anyone could answer* " _Without_ ME being involved?*

Leon: "...You got a point...A really good point."

Kyle: *Driving the point home* "So, would you be willing to tell that to her face despite what Ice just told you?"

Leon: "No...I wouldn't...It'd be wrong to do that…" *Takes a deep breath* "I'll...be along with anyone else if they think the Boo should stay."

* * *

M3: *Asking just to be sure* "So Alma, I know you said you want the little guy to stay...Do you mean it?"

Alma: *nods*

M3: "Then would it be okay if the Boo stays with you in your room?"

Alma: *nods*

M3: *Looks at the Boo now.* "What about you? Do you agree?"

Boo: *nods*

M3: "Then it's settled. The two of you will share the room."

Alma: *smile grows and snuggles the Boo more*

M3: "Hey Ice, you mind helping these two getting to the Residential Area to settle things in their living arrangement?"

IceBite: "Oh! Sure, I'll help out…"

Alma: *to the Boo* "Come on, let's get you settled in…"

*The Boo happily follows Alma as she leaves with Ice also by her side back to the Residential Area.*

*Everyone else eventually leaves the room at some point.*

* * *

 **Back to Gene and Cait…**

*The road is empty as the two of them keep their eyes peeled out for more people chasing them.*

Cait: *A bit tense* "If it wasn't for the fact we're both on the run at the moment, I would have ditched you first."

Gene: *Also a bit tense* "What are you talking about?"

Cait: "I mean, if I knew how to drive a car, I would have left you at that mall."

Gene: "Oh, so I take it that if you were the one driving when that jeep stopped us and had those guys come out, you would booted me out of the car to make a clean getaway?"

Cait: "Yeah…"

Gene: *Just getting blunt* "You know...For a person that comes from such a terrible place, you could be more nicer. It wouldn't kill you, ya know."

Cait: "You think you know the kind of life I lived?"

Gene: *Being blunt again* "Not exactly, but from what I can tell, your early years sucked, the years after that sucked, and now you are at this point where everything just sucks less compared to the last two. My advice, quit being so negative and be more happy about what you got now."

Cait: "What's there to be happy about, Gene?"

Gene: "Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that you're currently living in a world that's not trying to actively kill you, got people that care about, and can live somewhat comfortably? Those are three things to be happy about..."

Cait: "Then what about you, Gene? You happy with the life you lived so far?"

Gene: "It's hard to say...I like working out at the studio and being able to live there with other people for a change. But at the same time, I got people like you reminding me why I should leave one day."

Cait: *Catches on that Gene may be willing to talk about himself.* "But that's now. What about your past?"

Gene: "The past sucked compared to where I am now. I had to deal with idiots that wanted me to work under unforgiving conditions on some project of theirs. Then I got out of that with my life to instead go to another project. It was better, but I was lonely being unable to talk with people like me."

Cait: "You mean people that are mutants like you?"

Gene: No...People like you, me, and Triple M. I...think I said too much already."

* * *

*They eventually reach the Studio and pull up near the staircase to the entrance.*

Gene: *Getting blunt* "By the way, I hope you remember what Triple M said about rules in the Studio?"

Cait: "That you're not going to tell him that I'm breaking one?"

Gene: "Close, I'm doing the opposite of what you said."

Cait: "Then what will it take to convince you to reconsider?"

Gene: "Nothing, because I'm doing my job as being part of Studio staff.

Cait: "Then you do know this means I'll hate your guts from now on for doing that?"

Gene: *Being serious* "Cait, I'm doing it because I know what you're doing is stupid and selfish. Till you realize that, I'm not going to be your friend, I'm going to put my job first over you and if you don't get it, then too bad."*

*Gene shuts the car off, grabs the bags he bought, and enters the Studio.*

*Cait eventually leaves the car, looking at the trunk full of goods...before heading into the Studio as well.*

End Chapter 14.


	16. Chapter 15: The KR Addendum

**Chapter 15: The KR Addendum**

 **The next day...**

*Inside the Residential Area, the studio assistant can be seen inside his room getting his equipment for the day ready. The equipment being a digital camera, portable scanner, and his watch.*

*After checking the camera and scanner, Gene picks up his watch and moves the top of the watch to reveal a hidden screen below.*

*Messing around with a few buttons on the watch, the screen shows the data already collected before it adjusts back to 'Scanning Mode'.*

*With that done, Gene moves the top back to its original position and collects the camera and portable scanner before leaving his room.*

* * *

*A minute or two later, in front of Triple M's room.*

Gene: "C'mon boss, we need to get this done today."

M3: *From the other side* "Give me a sec...Just need to do something first."

*A moment or two passes before M3 exits his room with own set of equipment...and a rolled up tissue shoved into one of his nostrils.*

Gene: *Giving him an odd look* "Why-"

M3: *Interrupting with, "I got a bloody nose, so I did this while I wait for it to stop…"*

Gene: "Okay…So, you ready to get this over with, now?"

M3: "Yeah. Let's get moving."

*The two studio staff leave the hallway to end up the Living Room, where they find Ice, Alma, and the round ghost watching TV as all three are on the couch.*

M3: *After making sure a commercial was on* "Hey, is it alright if I ask you guys for some help in a thing I'm doing at the moment?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "I guess...what's going on?"

M3: "Gene suggested that I should start up building a collection of data about all the current Kamen Rider stuff in the studio...To do what again?"

Gene: *Reminding him* "To make a guide or quick reference that anyone can access if they need to know some specific about Kamen Riders…"

M3: "And we plan on doing that using these…" *Shows the scanners and cameras both of them were carrying.* "So...that's about it."

IceBite: "... … ...Alright...I guess…"

M3: *Lost track of his thought* "So...Uhm…"

Gene: *Sighing* "What M3 was probably going to say was that you need to get out every KR equipment you have on you…"

M3: "And we'll also need to see each identity as well…"

IceBite: "... … ...Very well…"

* * *

*After a bit of time getting everything photographed and scanned (along with Gene's hidden scanner), Ice was just about done as M3 went onto the next person.*

M3: *To Alma* "Pardon, is it okay if we get your KR equipment scanned and photographed? It shouldn't take very long..."

Alma: "... … ...Very well…"

M3: "Thanks, Alma."

*As M3 did the work, Gene looked around the room, finally noticing the round ghost sitting on the couch watching the TV.*

Gene: *Confused*"...Okay...Why is a ghost there on the couch?"

IceBite: "Long story short: the studio was attacked by a group of Boos, and we ended up taking one in, because it didn't seem to be in on the plans of the others… … ...that and Alma took a liking to it…"

*The Boo turned around and just smiled to Ice and Gene before going back to watching TV.*

Gene: "... … ...Remind me to ask for the detailed version later." *Says that while he double checks his camera.*

*M3 wrapped up with Alma and was just about to thank her again when Gene's camera accidently goes off with the flash. The flash, unfortunately, occurred when the Boo turned back to see Alma and it got affected by the sudden bright light.*  
Boo: *Blinded by the flash, it falls off the couch and lands on the floor, making some noise.*

Gene: *Head over to the Boo, picks it up gently and places it back on the couch before saying to it, "Sorry about that...I didn't mean to do it."*

Alma: *glares at Gene*

Gene: * To Alma, calmly* "I didn't do it on purpose, Alma...It was just a mistake."

*The Boo recovers and floats over to Alma, before looking back at Gene. It then looks at Alma, seeing her still glaring. It ends up saying, "Don't be… mad at ...him…Please?"*

Alma: *tries to calm herself down* "... … ...I need to blow off some steam…" *departs to the training room*

*The Boo heads back to the couch, feeling a bit down before it goes back to watching the TV.*

* * *

M3: "Well...I think we should get moving on, Gene." *Looks at Ice* "And thanks for helping us out, Ice. Tell Alma I said thanks as well."

IceBite: *nods* Alright…"

Gene: *To Ice* "Can you say to her… ... ...Forget it...Just go back to whatever you were doing."

*The Studio assistant then left the room, followed by M3 looking at Ice again before departing as well.*

*Time passed as the two got to other residents and got the scans and photographs they needed for the guide...Along with the hidden scanner Gene was using.*

*The next location they headed to was the break room, which had Emperor Mitchell and Amaris inside eating some pizza as they talked about something.*

M3: *After waiting a bit* "Pardon, can I trouble you two for some help with some work I'm doing with Gene?"*

Emperor Mitchell: "Hmmm? What is it?"

Amaris: *Turns to look*

*One explanation later from M3...*

Gene: "So, that's what we are doing and why we're asking for your help with making the guide."

Emperor Mitchell: "I see… … ...very well… … …"

Gene: "Thanks for agreeing. I'll handle the process if you don't mind." *Gets his scanner(s) and camera ready.*

*After getting through everything with Emperor Mitchell, Gene then turns to Amaris.*

Gene: "Okay...You're up next." * Continues in a dry tone* "And please don't set my equipment on fire this time...If you don't mind."

Amaris: *glares at the remark, but complies nonetheless…*

*As the routine is underway, Gene decided to strike up a conversation with Emperor Mitchell.*

Gene: *After getting a scan done* "So, how is everyone's favorite 'Emperor' doing today?*

Emperor Mitchell: *raises eyebrow*

Gene: "C'mon, you told me you were in charge of an empire, so that's why I said it the way I did." *Snaps a photo afterward.* "Besides that, I'm just asking how your day is going so far…"

Emperor Mitchell: *silence*

Gene: " Got nothing to say?" *Cues Amaris to change KR Gear.*

*Another scan and photo get done.*

Gene: "Say M3, what time is it?"

M3: "It's going to be lunchtime soon…"

Gene: *Looks at the leftover pizza nearby, then Emperor Mitchell.* "You and Amaris mind sparing a slice after I get this done? There seems to be plenty left..."

Emperor Mitchell and Amaris: *glares*

Gene: "...On second thought, I'll pass…" *Looks at Amaris* "And we're almost done, just need to get one more scan in."

*Gene wraps up the routine with Amaris and turns to M3.*

Gene: "All done here, boss."

M3: "Go on ahead, I just remembered I left something in here a few days ago that I need to find and move again."

*Gene leaves the room and M3 turns to Emperor Mitchell and Amaris.*

M3: *Rhetorically asks, "After all the time since then, you two are still mad at him?"*

Emperor Mitchell: "More like...upset...in my case…"

Amaris: "Me, on the other hand...that's accurate…I've rarely felt as angry as I did at that point, in my life..."

M3: "I know this sounds stupid...But why haven't you guys tried to get to know him? He may want to apologize for what he said and done if you guys don't glare at him the whole time..."

Emperor Mitchell: "I've… … ...never been good with people who insult me 'for the lolz'... … …Pretty sure my alternates would agree..."

Amaris: *shrugs* "I'm just not sure…"

M3: *To Emperor Mitchell* "Well, I suggest you give it a chance. If it fails, I'll take the blame for suggesting it." *To Amaris* "Same applies to you...Though I got a feeling Gene would do better if you two aren't together when and if that happens…"

*M3 eventually leaves to go catch up with Gene as Emperor Mitchell and Amaris go back to what they were doing before.*

* * *

*Much later, with more progress getting done into making the guide…*

*M3 and Gene arrive at one of the small side rooms, where ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell are currently talking about their favorite video games.*

Gene: *Speaking first instead of M3* "Greetings gentlemen. I'm here with Triple M to ask if one of you will help with a little project we are working on at the moment."

ZS Conor: "That depends...Are you asking for me or him?" *Points at DP Mitchell.*

M3: "We just need DP Mitchell if you want to know...We're working on making an easier way for residents to get access to information about Kamen Riders."

*One following explanation later about what needed to be done…*

Gene: "So, will you help out?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "You know, we have a LOT of experts on the subject...why not just have one of us explain?"

Gene: "Yeah, but there's a problem with that. What if every expert wasn't here to explain?"

M3: "That's why we're doing this...A backup method to get info in case something were to happen to the experts...Like being controlled by a cursed mask."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...I guess that's a good point… … …"

M3: "So, you mind helping out now knowing that?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...Alright…"

M3: "I'll do the process by the way, so just be ready when I need you to."

*M3 gets to work on the scans and photos, while Gene sneaks in a few scans of his own.*

* * *

*During the procedure, ZS Connor starts talking to Gene.*

ZS Connor: "How have you been doing, Gene?"

Gene: "Fine…"

ZS Connor: "I've been to ask this for a while, but was there something bugging you back then when you were cleaning up those logs?"

Gene: *Quickly remembering that.* "... ...I don't want to talk about it in detail right now."

ZS Connor: *Asking instead* "Then would you be open to apologizing then?"

Gene: *Takes a deep breath before honestly saying,* "Yes, I would. I'm...sorry for snapping at you and your co-commentator."

ZS Connor: "...Then I'll apologize for what I said back to you during that...and knocking you out as well." *Looks at DP Mitchell* "Anything you want to say?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *huffs; has nothing to say*

ZS Connor: "...The man did say he was sorry..." *Looks to Gene* "You do also feel bad about it happening, right?"

Gene: *Pauses* "...Yeah...I do…"

ZS Connor: *Back to DP Mitchell* "Hear that? Gene just said he is sorry and he does regret what he did…And I already forgave him. What's stopping you?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …" *sighs* "I don't...forgive...easily, alright?"

M3: "And we're done." *Scanner makes some noise* "Thanks for helping, Mitchell."

*M3 and Gene depart soon after that.*

ZS Connor: *To DP Mitchell* "Want to go release some steam...or do something else?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...I guess so… … …"

*The two depart to go release some steam...to play dodgeball in the training area.*

* * *

*Nearing the end of their work, M3 and Gene only have two more people to talk to. Heading back into the Residential Area, specifically for the hallway leading into the individual rooms, they find Kyle and Aria out and about.*

M3: "Hey, can you two spare some time? We got something we've been working on all day and we need your help."

Kyle: "What's the work you been doing then?"

M3: "Making a collection of data with images and other stuff to make a guide for everyone who's not a Kamen Rider expert."

Kyle: "That actually does sound useful...If I think about how much I know already...Which is isn't a lot actually."

Aria: "It would be good to have notes on what everyone could do…"

M3: "Then how about you two get out whatever KR Gear you got and I'll get everything recorded?"

Kyle: "Sure, just give me a sec to go get the gear I have…"

Aria: "Same…"

*Kyle and Aria returned with the KR gear they had, while M3 started with Kyle.*

*Kyle eventually changed into a new identity using something called a WizarDriver. Using it, he changed into Kamen Rider Wizard.*

*After getting the photo and scan, Wizard changed back into Kyle as M3 told Aria she was up next.*

*M3 waited for Aria to be ready before the process started. As it went on, Gene kept quiet as scanned along the way, but near the end, he started getting lost in his thoughts.*

* * *

M3: "Okay, I think's all we can get at the moment. Thanks for the help, Aria."

Aria: *nods* "No problem…"

Kyle: "Gotta say, it's been awhile since I've seen you as Wiseman, Aria."

Aria: "Been a while since I've needed it…"

*Gene continues to be lost in thought till…*

M3: *Trying to get his attention with, "Hey Gene, is everything alright?"

Gene: *Lying with the most convincing tone he can do* "I'm fine, boss. Just feel like we're missing something".*

M3: "Well, you are right about that. We don't have the scans and photos for the Kivats and similar creatures for one…"

Gene: "Besides those?"

M3: "No...Nothing really comes to mind." *Looks at Aria and Kyle again* "You guys got anything you forgot to show us?"

Kyle: *Take a moment to think, before looking at Aria* "... ...Wasn't there one form you used to beat up Magma Bot back when he was impersonating Triple M?"

Aria: "Almighty Style? Yes, it's meant to be a parallel to Wizard's Infinity Style…"

M3: "How about when I come back later by myself, we get that form and its gear documented and scanned as well?"

Aria: *nods* "Alright…"

Gene: "Wait...Why did you say you'll do it by yourself, boss?"

M3: "Because I need you to organize everything we got so far and start working on making the guide. And while you do that, I'll get everything else."

Gene: "... … …Okay, I'll...just have to transfer everything you got first."

*M3 and Gene leave for a bit and M3 eventually returns to Kyle and Aria...with a concerned expression on his face.*

M3: "I'm sorry for burdening you guys with this, but...Did you notice anything off with Gene?"

Kyle: "I...could tell he was lying when he you asked if he was fine."

Aria: "He also seemed quiet near the end there…"

M3: "Guess Alma and the others got to him…"

Kyle: "What was that about Alma?"

M3: "Just a small accident involving that Boo she took in. The Boo is fine, by the way."

Aria: "And the others?"

M3: "Mainly just Emp Mitchell, Amaris, and DP ...still don't like him very much since he antagonized them back then…"

Kyle: "So...He's feeling bummed out because of it?"

M3: "That's about the only thing I can think of. The problem...is just what to do about it?"

Kyle: "Sounds like Gene just needs something to cheer him up…"

M3: *Took a second to come up with something.* "Well...He has been working really hard since the beach trip...Think I should give him some vacation time?"

Aria: *shrugs* "Sounds like an idea…"

Kyle: *Adds in with, "He could use the time to destress and reflect…"*

M3: "I...think I'll go with it. Umh...And sorry if I wasted your time bringing this up…"

Kyle: *Just being nice* "Don't worry about it, Triple M."

Aria: "It's alright…"

M3: "Well...If you two ever need help from me, just say so. But I need to get going...My throat is starting to hurt."

*M3 says goodbye to Kyle and Aria and heads off.*

* * *

 **In Gene's Room...**

*Gene searches through the scan data, both on his portable scanner and the one in his watch. He notes that he almost has everyone in the studio scanned by his watch, save for a select few.*

*Some time passes as he works on organizing the data, eventually drifting off into thought again. The thoughts being about his time here in the studio, the people, and...actions taken.*

Gene: *To himself in his mind* "Maybe...Its time...to leave… … ...Or-"

*He pauses to avoid thinking of that.*

Gene: *Still to himself* "No...I should stay...I-"

*The studio assistant zones out...before realizing he was wasting time and gets back to work on making the guide.*

End Chapter 15.


	17. Chapter 16: The 'New' Gene

**Chapter 16: The 'New' Gene**

 **Two days later...**

*Out in front of the studio, a taxi stops as its passenger pays the driver for their service. The taxi drives off after the passenger got their luggage and stepped out of the vehicle.*

*The passenger turns out to be Gene, sporting his usual attire he wore in the Studio.*

*He seems to be in a good mood as shown by the grin on his face, either glad from his relaxation or being back at the Studio again.*

*His eyes...don't look like they usually do. The red irises were gone and replaced with a healthy shade of blue.*

*But despite that, Gene is still Gene. The Studio assistant starts moving and enters the Studio after stopping to take in the sight of seeing it again.*

* * *

 **In the Residential Area, outside Gene's room...**

*Gene is about to reach the door to his room, when M3 sees him and says something peculiar.*

M3: "...Hey Gene, aren't you suppose to be gone for a week?"

Gene: "Yeah, I only made it two days...I...kinda wanted to get back to work after the first day."

M3: "So, you feel better already?"

Gene: *Smiles* "I do."

M3: "That's good...I'll still hold on giving you work for today, despite if you're eager to get back to it."

Gene: "Sounds fair, but know by tomorrow, I'll be back to working like I usually do."

*M3 and Gene's conversation ends as Gene heads into his room and unpacks, while M3 leaves for another part of the studio.*

*After some time passes, Gene leaves his room to watch TV in the Living Room all by himself.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Studio front foyer...**

*Magma Bot and Ice Bot are waiting for someone to show up and they decide to pass the time by talking, hoping time would pass by.*

Magma Bot: *Noting Ice Bot's appearance* "So, remind me, why are you using your old body again?"

Ice Bot: "Mainly due to the fact that I'm still investigating the armor, making sure it's safe to inhabit for long periods of time...that and I'm practicing transferring myself between different bodies…"

Magma Bot: "Well, good luck with that." *Another question forms in his mind.* "...Actually, I just got another question I want you to answer, if you don't mind…"

Ice Bot: "What is it?"

Magma Bot: "Every time we've been here since that Mask was destroyed, you seem to be leaving me behind to go be with Ophelia...Why is that?"

Ice Bot: "She's been helping me with this transferring thing…"

Magma Bot: "And how exactly?"

Ice Bot: "She's been helping me modify both bodies to allow my coding to wirelessly switch between the two…"

Magma Bot: "And I assume she's also making sure to keep those wireless connections secure?"

Ice Bot: "Yup…"

Magma Bot: "Then it sounds like everything's going fine for the two of you..."

Ice Bot: *nods*

Magma Bot: "Of course, when you spend the amount of time you do with her, it's plain for everyone to see that… …" *Stops himself from continuing.*

Ice Bot: "What was that?"

Magma Bot; *Convincingly avoids saying what he meant with, "I was just trying to say...That you two would become friends, just like how you and me did way back then."*

Ice Bot: "...Yeah…Seems like it..."

*Just as they were going to continue talking, M3 walks into the foyer seeing the two bots.*

M3: *In a sincere tone* "Sorry for taking so long, I had to talk to Gene since he came back from his vacation early."

Magma Bot: "Good to hear that he's back. But...Uhm...The two of us would like to know if the meeting we requested is still going to happen."

M3: "If I didn't show up here, that would have been the sign that the meeting was off. That said, let's get to it if you two will follow me."

*M3 leads the two bots further into the Studio to the meeting room.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Living Room…**

*The TV is playing the beginning of some old movie about aliens take over some town, which Gene is watching at the moment.*

*Eventually, a certain princess entered the room, heading towards her room before being sidetracked by the Studio Assistant.*

Gene: *In a friendly tone* "Hey Amaris, you want to watch a movie?"

Amaris: "... … ...Ok…"

*Amaris joins Gene in watching the movie, as the two stay quiet for a bit.*

Gene: *Starts talking over the movie.* "So, how are you doing?"

Amaris: "...Alright…"

Gene: "Is there anything you want to talk about? Like the movie we're watching?"

Amaris: "... … …"

Gene: "We could talk about me if you want to know a bit more about me."

Amaris: "...Uhm...alright…"

Gene: "Well, the first thing I could bring up is that I'm 23 years old. And then there's the fact was born in a country called Japan."

Amaris: "... … ...Alright…"

Gene: "Of course, since I was born there, I had to learn how to speak Japanese." *Stops talking, before continuing in Japanese*

*He keeps talking like that for a bit, and it sounds like the real deal...Or it would be if Amaris could understand it.*

Gene: *Switches back to English.* "Of course, I also know this one fluently as well..."

* * *

*He keeps talking, even as Amaris tries to give him vocal hints to stop talking.*

Amaris: *waits for a moment Gene is not paying attention and tries to leave*

Gene: *Sees Amaris trying to leave saying, "Hey, you're going to miss the best part...I was just getting to-"*

Amaris: *while Gene was distracted, she made a break for it*

Gene: *Calls out with, "It's fine...I'll tell you later."*

*The assistant goes back into watching the movie as time passes.*

*Near the halfway point of the film, Gene looks around to see the small round ghost has taken up a spot on the couch and is watching the movie as well.*

Gene: *Pokes the Boo.*

Boo: *Notices Gene, and returns the favor.*

*They repeat this for a bit till…*

Gene: *Calls it quits.* "Alright, that's enough of that."

Boo: *Pokes Gene a few more times.*

Gene: "Will you stop that?"

Boo: *Pokes him five more times.*

Gene: *In a tranquil tone* "If you do that one more time, I'll make you regret it."

Boo: *Pokes him one more time.*

Gene: *Takes a deep breath* "I warned you…"

*When the Boo moves, Gene slaps both of its tiny arms and then across its face. The Boo then flees the room, crying as it heads to Alma's room.*

Gene: *Laughs to himself* " Guess that thing learned its lesson…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

*The meeting between the bots and the available studio staff has just come to an end. Word quickly gets around that everyone needs to meet up for an announcement.*

*After everyone ends up arriving in the time since then, M3 makes sure Magma Bot and Ice Bot are next to him.*

M3: *Loud enough to make sure the crowd can hear him* "First of all, thanks you all for being here. But getting to the point, I'm happy to announce we have two new residents joining us in the Studio. If you can't tell already, these two robots behind me are the two in question."

*Magma Bot and Ice Bot wave to the crowd.*

M3: "So, please make sure to introduce yourselves to them if you want. Otherwise, just know that you may see them on a daily basis just like everyone else here."

*The announcement ends as the crowd disperses and people head off to get back to whatever they were doing.*

M3: *Turns back to the bots.* "So, I'll help you guys settle into your rooms later after I get some other important stuff done...So, see you guys then."

*M3 leaves to go check the storage room.*

* * *

*With M3 and everyone else gone, the bots realize they need something to do.*

Magma Bot: *To Ice Bot* "I think we should hang around that living room in the Residential Area till Triple M is ready to show us our rooms."

Ice Bot: "That seems like a good idea…"

*The two bots head that way and enter the room after some time to see Gene back on the couch watching a different movie.*

Magma Bot: *To Ice Bot* "Well, we happen to show up at a good time. Nothing like watching a movie with friends…"

Gene: *Heard Magma Bot talking and turns to see the two bots.* "Oh hey, nice to see you two here and congratulations on becoming a part of the studio. If you want to celebrate by watching a movie, there's room here for you to join in."

Ice Bot: "Yeah thanks…" *mutters to Magma Bot* "Something seems… … ...different...about Gene…"

Magma Bot: *Mutters back* "He did come back from a vacation, so that may be the reason why…"

Ice Bot: "No, I mean...his eye color's wrong: his irises are blue: they're supposed to be red...So...unless he got contact lenses… … …"

Magma Bot: "Then let's ask him after we take our seats."

*They take the open spots near the couch and wait till a quiet part of the movie to ask the question.*

Ice Bot: "...So...why do your eyes look different?"

Gene: *Confidently responds with, "I'm wearing contacts that make them look blue, since I want to change up a small part of myself while I was on vacation."*

Magma Bot: "But aren't you back from your vacation?"

Gene: "Yes, I am. But I'll take them off by tomorrow."

Ice Bot: "Why not right now?"

Gene: *Not being serious* "Because I'll miss the movie...That's why."

* * *

*The trio get back to watching the movie after Gene elaborates a bit more into his vacation and hears about what Ice Bot's been doing lately.*

*Eventually, Alma passes by as she heads to her room. Gene didn't notice her and just continued to enjoy the movie…*

Alma: *returns to her room...only to find her Boo, whom she'd in the intervening time called Gespenst, crying* *gasps* "What happened?"

Gespenst: *Struggling to talk* "Green...short... guy… white hair...hurt me….even...after...saying...sorry back...then. I…sat near...him...on...couch ..." *Chokes up.*

Alma: "Green short guy? White hai-..." *growls* "Gene…" *marches over to grab her Mega Ulordr, then marches out the door*

*Gespenst follows Alma after sniffling a bit.*

*Back in the living room, the trio are still watching the movie as it reaches an important scene.*

Magma Bot: *Hears something coming from the hallway* "Gene, you may want to turn the volume up on the TV, something's making some noise."

*Gene nods and turns the volume up a bit to drown out the noise.*

Alma: "GENE! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

*Gene barely heard her, but he just paused the movie and looked behind the couch to see Alma.*

Gene: *In a calm, casual tone.* "Miss Fayth, if you need to talk to me, I'd wait till the movie is over. So, please come back later, okay?"

Alma: "Oh, no, you're not getting out of this THAT easily!" *more serious tone; raises the Mega Ulorder, now affixed to her arm, and holding up the Necrom Eyecon* "What's this I hear about you smacking Gespenst around?"

Gene: *Still calm, but a tad confused* "I'm sorry, but who is Gespenst?"

Alma: "My little ghosty ghost friend!"

Gene: "Ah...That explains a few things."

*Gespenst enters the room, freezing as soon as it spots Gene.*

Gene: "So, did the little fellow tell you everything that happened?"

Alma: *glares*

Gene: "Well, for one, Gespenst didn't tell you what it did to me."

Alma: "What're you talking about?"

Gene: *In a more serious tone* "Your little ghost was watching a movie with me till it decided to poke me for whatever reason. Eventually, I decided to play its little game and poked it back for a bit...And it kept going even when I told it to stop. It didn't and I slapped the fellow to get my point across." *Looks Alma eye to eye* "So, the fault is in Gespenst, not me."

Alma: *has reason to believe he isn't being fully honest but has no proof; glares at him for a bit* "... … …" *points at Gene* "This isn't over, small-fry…" *turns and leaves*

*Gespenst follows after Alma, avoiding eye contact with Gene.*

* * *

Gene: *Looks at Magma Bot and Ice Bot* "If you two don't mind, let's get back to the movie since that's over with…"

Magma Bot: *Unsure of what to say except, "... ...I guess so."*

Ice Bot: *Silence*

*The remainder of the movie plays out and M3 finally shows up to get Magma Bot and Ice Bot to their rooms.*

*Gene turns the TV off after they left and departs for his room.*

End Chapter 16.


	18. Chapter 17: Genetic Override

**Chapter 17: Genetic Override**

 **The next day...**

*M3 and Gene are back to work as they paint over the repaired walls and parts of the studio.*

Gene: "M3, how much long do we have till we can stop?"

M3: *Gives an odd look to Gene* "Did you call me 'M3'?

Gene: "Is there something else you rather had me call you?"

M3: "Yeah...I usually prefer if people call me 'Triple M', not M3…"

Gene: "Duly noted, Triple M."

*They wrap up the paint job and make sure to put up a warning about the paint needing to dry. After that, Gene departs to another part of the studio to do something else other than work.*

* * *

*The studio assistant ends up finding himself in the training area, passing by two residents who were training with their weapon of choice.*

*Gene keeps moving till he runs into Zeldane and Ophelia, who just gotten done training on some targets and dummies.*

Zeldane: *Noticing Gene* "Hello Gene, nice to see you again."

Gene: "Nice to see you too, Zeldane." *Looks at Ophelia* "And hello to you, Ophelia."

Ophelia: *nods* "Hello…"

Zeldane: "What brings you out here, Gene? You looking to get some practice in combat?"

Gene: "Not at the moment...I'm here to ask why you two think about Magma Bot and Ice Bot joining us in the studio."

Zeldane: "Well, as for Magma Bot, I think he'll fit in just fine. As for Ice Bot, I don't really have anything to say about him."

Gene: "What about you, Ophelia? What do you think?" *Subtly activates watch.*

Ophelia: "Actually, I'm quite happy that, at least, Ice Bot is staying here now…"

Gene: "That's good to hear."

Zeldane: "But you still haven't said what you think about Magma Bot, he's important since he is Ice Bot's friend."

Gene: *Subtly scans Zeldane with the watch*

Ophelia: *shrugs* "Not too sure about him yet…"

Zeldane: *Chuckles* "Funny you say that, because I think out of the two of them, Magma Bot is probably more compatible with you than Ice Bot."

Gene: *Subtly scans Ophelia with the watch.*

Ophelia: "Why do you say that?"

Zeldane: "I say it because I think he's the loyal type. You know, the ones where once you get their trust, they'll stick to your side no matter what. As for Ice Bot…He's definitely not that."

Ophelia: "And what makes you say THAT?!"

Zeldane: "Because I think his loyalties are starting to go to one person first…"

Ophelia: "Really? Who?"

Zeldane: *Laughing* "Oh come on. It's taking you this long to figure it out?"

Ophelia: "What?"

Zeldane: *Stops joking around* "Ice Bot's loyal to you, Ophelia. You're the one he's focusing on at the moment."

Ophelia: "W-What? How do you know THAT?!"

Zeldane: "Magma Bot told me that he thinks Ice Bot is in love with you, so I did this to see if you felt the same way."

Gene: *Confused* "Then why didn't you just ask her normally instead of doing whatever you came up with?"

Zeldane: "Good point." *Looks at Ophelia* "If I asked, would you have told me you love him?"

Ophelia: "...Uhm…"

Zeldane: *To Gene* "And that's why I did it my way." *To Ophelia* "Besides I don't think it matters if other people know, the only thing that should matter is that you two love each other."

Ophelia: "...I guess...Of course…" *nervously*

Gene: "Well, it's been nice talking to you two. I'll see you later."

*Gene departs as Zeldane tries to get Ophelia to stop being nervous and cheer up.*

* * *

*As Gene is in the hallway leading out of the training area, he sees Peregrine Connor and Farseer Mitchell up ahead. They joined the studio during Gene's vacation and this was his first time seeing them out and about.*

Gene: *Looks at both of them* "...You two must be the guys that showed up while I was gone…"

Peregrine Connor: "And you must be the assistant to Triple M…"

Gene: "Yeah, I am. But do you two know what my name is?"

Farseer Mitchell: "I believe I overheard your name… … ...hold on… … ...Gene, right?"

Gene: "Yes, that's my name. And I can already guess what your names." *To Peregrine Connor* "You're Connor…" *To Farseer Mitchell* "...And you're Mitchell."

Peregrine Connor: "While you are correct, I'm to be called Peregrine Connor…."

Farseer Mitchell: "And I'm Farseer Mitchell… … …" *contemplative*

Gene: *Looks past them* "Say gents, you happen to know the person heading this way?"

*Both men look back to see Heros Katarina walking towards them, still adjusting to the Studio environment.*

Peregrine Connor: "Hey, we're introducing ourselves, so you may want to join."

*She heads near the two and Gene starts talking again.*

Gene: *To Heros Katarina* "Excuse me, I don't think we ever met before. Your name is...?"

Heroes Katarina: "Oh, uhm...my name's Katarina…"

Gene: "As I told these two, I'm Gene. Gene Clarkson if you want the full name."

* * *

Peregrine Connor: "So Gene, you mind helping us with directions?"

Gene: "Depends….Where do you need to head to?"

Peregrine Connor: "We're looking for the training area…"

Gene: *Holds back a chuckle* "You're already heading towards it…So, I'll be good to answer if you need to find someplace else."

*While Gene gave more directions to other locations, Chapter Master Sharriar was on his way to the training area till he noticed the discussion going on.*

Gene: *Looks at Sharriar* "Salutations Chapter Master, you planning to get some weapon practice in?"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "Unknown…" *Turns to Farseer Mitchell* "... … ...Xenos Lover…" *turns to Peregrine Connor* "...unknown individual…"

Peregrine Connor: "Sorry for bugging you, but did I hear you're called a 'Chapter Master'?

Chapter Master Sharriar: "Indeed I am…"

Farseer Mitchell: "Means he's in charge of a Space Marine Chapter…"

Gene: *Subtly scans Sharriar*

Peregrine Connor: *Awkwardly says to Sharriar* "Well, that sounds like a very prestigious position...in whatever you do...Uh...What's your name?"

Chapter Master Sharriar: "...Neodek Sharriar…"

Peregrine Connor: *In a awkward tone*"...Well, I think the four of us will be heading off, so you can go back to your business, Sharriar..."

Chapter Master Sharriar: "Very well...farewell…" *departs*

*Peregrine Connor quickly gets everyone else to move down the hall a bit before talking again.*

Peregrine Connor: *Being blunt* "When I first saw the guy, I thought he would be a decent person...I thought wrong, he's a jerk."

Gene: "And what makes you say that?"

Peregrine Connor: "You did hear what he called this Mitchell, right?" *Points to Farseer Mitchell.*

Farseer Mitchell: *shrugs* "He's a Space Marine...they were from a society taught from birth to abhor the mutant, xenos, and heretic...it's not really his fault: he's a product of his environment… … ...Heh...doesn't help I took on an Eldar-esque persona, and the Eldar are enemies of the Imperium he is probably used to defending..."

Gene: "Though he's been here for a while...So maybe he'll come around and be more nicer...or not." *Pauses to check his watch* "I need to get going, but it's been nice meeting you three fine people…"

*Gene departs as the trio heads to the training area, making sure to avoid Sharriar for the time being.*

* * *

*In the Living Room, Magma Bot and Ice Bot can be seen doing different things. For Magma Bot, he was playing a video game on a handheld console, while Ice Bot was practicing transferring between the two bodies. Both bodies were on opposite sides of the room.*

*Gene walks in and looks around to see if anyone else was in there as well. After a bit, it was clear they were the only ones in there.*

Magma Bot: *Looking up from his game to see Gene* "Hey, how are you doing, Gene?"

Gene: "Doing fine since you asked…" *Notices Ice Bot switching around between his old body and the new one* "What's Ice Bot up to?"

Magma Bot: "Just practicing getting himself into a different body fast…"

*Just then, one of the bodies moved towards them. It was the old body and it just tapped Gene on the shoulder, getting his attention.*

Gene: *Looking at the robotic body* "What? Do you want me to see something?"

*The old body just points to the other one as it talks back.*

Ice Bot: "Look at this! I can control two bodies at once now!"

Gene: "I would like to see more of this...After all, you're just saying you can…"

*Some time goes by as Ice Bot demonstrates this skill by having both bodies move at the same time, along with some other small tests. After that, Gene starts talking again to the new body, or the 'Kamen Rider G4' one.*

Gene: "Very impressive, Ice Bot. *Pauses* "But I have to ask, what's the name for the new body, I...don't recognize it."

Ice Bot: *stares at Gene*

Gene: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ice Bot: "You...should recognize it...you...helped me keep Magma Bot from destroying it…"

Gene: "...Sorry, I just forgot...It's Kamen Rider...Gold Drive, is it?"

Ice Bot: "... … ...Ophelia's alt-body is Gold Drive… … …"

Gene: "Oh.. ...Can you give one more chance? I...just remembered it..."

Ice Bot: *looks at Magma Bot*

Magma Bot: "*Looks back* "I'd say give him one more chance…"

Ice Bot: "... … ...Fine…"

Gene: *Just says, "Thank you...for being such a idiot." *Follows up with, **"** _ **Ovd-EX99 Code Override. Change Free Will State.**_ **"***

*Ice Bot goes silent before saying, "Unit 'Free Will State' set to 'Accept Commands'. What are your orders?"*

Gene: "Go back to whatever you were doing, but do not say anything about what happened. Am I clear?"

Ice Bot: *In a true robotic tone* "Affarmative."

*Ice Bot then reverts to a more familiar state as he starts talking again in his normal voice.*

Ice Bot: "What happened? Did one of my systems malfunction?"

Gene: *Lying, knowing it would work.* "No, you just zoned out for a bit...I'm sure everything inside of you is fine."

*Ice Bot then gets back to practicing swapping between bodies as Gene now focuses on Magma Bot, who was frozen in fear.*

Gene: *Looking directly at Magma Bot.* "Your friend was very close to figuring out I'm not the person you expect me to be...I hope for your sake you'll keep it to yourself…"

Magma Bot: *Fearful* "...And...if I don't…?"

Gene: *Gets closer to Magma Bot* "Then you'll be the recipient of my wraith...And even if you can get through it, I'll make sure your friend suffers the same fate. So, if I was you, you better follow every order I give...Or else."

Magma Bot: *Looks at Ice Bot, then back to 'Gene'.* "I'll...obey."

Gene: *A monstrous grin forms on his face.* "Then do as I said...And stay quiet about this."

*Magma Bot just nods in fear as Gene leaves them to go be in his room.*

End Chapter 17.


	19. Chapter 18: Rise of the Voxl

**Chapter 18: Rise of the Voxl**

 **Later that day...**

*Gene was in the break room, searching around for some food items he could eat in the privacy of his own room. The assistant continues his search, while Ice walks into the room with something on his own mind as he notices Gene.*

Gene: *Eventually noticing Ice himself* "Oh...Hey Ice. If you need to get something from here, I suggest you wait till I'm done…" *Gets distracted by finding a package of ramen noodles.*

IceBite: "Alright…"

Gene: *Looks at Ice after grabbing the box of noodles.* "Is there something you want to tell me, Ice?"

IceBite: *just shrugs and goes back to waiting*

Gene: "To be honest, I was expecting you to ask what happened between me and Alma recently. But if you got nothing to say, you got nothing to say then." *Heads to the water pot and fills it with water.*

IceBite: "I heard...and as irritated as I am about it, I can't do much about it, so…"

Gene: "Well...I'm not worried about it because I'm telling the truth. Though if I ever had to tell you a secret, it would be true as well."

IceBite: "... … …Alright…"

Gene: "You do get what I mean, right? I haven't told you any secrets since I first got here."

IceBite: "... … ...Right…"

*The water pot gets done heating up and Gene gets a bowl ready.*

Gene: "Anyway, If you do ever want to know a bit about me, especially my last job, I'll be able to tell you lot about it."

IceBite: "I'm...good for now...I'll...ask if I wanna know…"

*Gene puts the noodles in the bowl and waters them.*

Gene: *Laughs a bit* "I actually got a good story about my last boss. You don't know anything about him...So, you'll be in for quite a surprise."

IceBite: "... … ...Alright… … ...what is it?"

Gene: "Well...I kid you not, my last boss went by the name of 'Rootmars'. He was a big guy and I got along with him very well. And trust me, you'll know it's him when you first lay eyes on him."

*Gene takes a moment to dig out a utensil from a nearby drawer to and sample the noodles.*

Gene: *After swallowing his first bite* "Last time I saw him, he was full of life and still working hard as he usually does." *Pauses to think.* "I wonder how's he doing with me gone as a employee..."

IceBite: "I heard of a Rootmars...but...he attacked the studio for some odd reason… … ...unfortunately, he was rather hostile, so…" *trails off…*

Gene: *Freezes as soon as he heard that.* "Wait...Did you just say...that Rootmars attacked the studio...And got…" *Turns silent.* "You're not...pulling my leg...right?"

IceBite: *Shakes his head*

*The bowl of noodles falls to the ground as Gene just stood there shocked.*

Gene: "How...do...it...happen? What….caused…'that'...to happen?"

IceBite: "Basically, Rootmars attacked, Triple-M and one of the Connors had tanks, and they fought back…"

Gene: "... … … … … …" *Looks at Ice for a bit* "...Pardon me… ...I...need to…"

*Gene became silent again and just left the room off in a hurry, leaving Ice to be by himself.*

IceBite: "... … ...Alright…" *get to preparing a pack of Ramen from his own stash*

* * *

*Gene has reached his room and is...not taking it well. He mutters something to himself quietly before he just starts shaking his head thinking about 'it'.*

*This goes on for a bit till Gene starts trashing his own room, making a lot of noise.*

*In his spree of destruction, he calms down before packing up several items he had out, including his watch. With everything he needed, he left his room silently and made his way to Magma Bot's room.*

*After knocking on the door and ordering Magma Bot to follow him, the two made a detour to get one more person before leaving. That person being Ice Bot.*

*With the two by his side, Gene left the studio via the front door. He didn't stop to respond to anyone he passed by, only being silent as he kept moving.*

* * *

*Outside the studio, a bit ways away…*

Gene: *Stops and turns to Ice Bot and Magma Bot.* "You two are going to help me, so get ready for some work."

*The studio assistant pulls out a signaling device and a large circular UFO flies over to their location. It opens up when landing, showing a massive piles of parts and materials.*

Magma Bot: *Catiously asks, "I didn't...get to ask, but...who….are...you?"

*The green-skinned, blue-eyed man responds back with, "Since you asked...I'm not the 'Gene' you know...I'm 'Voxl'. The superior one..."

*'Voxl' then commands the bot to get to work.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, deep in the city...**

*A man continues moving as he keeps track of his location via the street signs on the sidewalk. The man is wearing semi-formal clothing, except the clothes are all dirty and grimey. His hair was also messy, save for the part of his hair in the front that curled up.*

*It didn't help that the heat in the air made his journey harder than it had to be.*

*The dirty man reaches an underground parking lot entrance and heads in there to escape the heat from the sun.*

*The short man looks around as he waits to cool down, eventually seeing a odd looking machine tucked away in a corner.*

*The man heads to the machine and scans it over, finding a hidden switch. At this point, he was willing to do anything if it could help him out.*

*The dirty, short, man activated the switch and backed off as the machine transformed itself into a vehicle.*

*The vehicle's design made it look a lot like a motorized bike with it's the way it was built. However, there was two major differences that separated it from a normal bike. It didn't have any wheels…*

*And it also didn't touch the ground...It was levitating above the ground.*

*The short man took a much needed breath of relief as he hopped onto the hovering bike and started it by pushing a button on it.*

*A voice recording spoke up, saying, "Welcome back, Magma Bot."

*The man heard the voice plain as day, but kept any comment to himself as he drove out of the underground parking lot via the entrance.*

* * *

*Feeling the chill of the wind pushing back on him, the man kept his focus as he reached the outskirts of the city. The sun in the sky started to reach its end as the moon was getting ready to rise.*

*The short man kept going till the daylight he was using gone. Out in the darkness, he pulled off to the side of the road into the untamed land of green.*

*The man shut off the hoverbike and made sure to rest as best he could given his circumstances.*

*He would have checked the time with his watch, but it was gone, along with other items he had in his pockets.*

*The short, white haired man looked up in the sky to see the moonlight and closed his red eyes as he planned to rest till dawn.*

*The green man had trouble sleeping, but he toughed through the cold night and continued to rest. He was going to need as much energy as he could…*

*If he was going to make it to the Studio."

End Chapter 18.


	20. Chapter 19: Clarkson's Finale

**Chapter 19: Clarkson's Finale**

 **The following day...**

*M3 is walking into the break room, yawning to speed up his sleepiness still showing on his face. He ends up walking over the spilled mess of noodles and falls to the ground face first.*

*Picking himself up slowly, he spots the spill and makes sure to clean it up before doing anything else.*

*Once that was done, M3 fills the water pot and puts it over the heater part as he gets a bowl out to start making his breakfast.*

*As he waited, Ice walked in and got out stuff he was going to use for whatever he was going to have for breakfast. It was also clear that still need more time to be fully awake.*

M3: *A bit drowsy* "Morning...How'd you sleep?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Alright, I guess…"

M3: *Yawns* "Sorta did the same...I felt there was something off since last night."

IceBite: "What?"

M3: "It's probably nothing. I...just felt...the vibe in the Studio is off. Somebody must have gotten emotional about something…"

IceBite: "... … ...Hmmm...Well...I was talking with Gene yesterday-we were in the kitchen at the same time trying to get something to eat-and we talked about some stuff...something seemed to get him upset, and he ran off…" *shrugs*

M3: "Then what did you talk about that got him upset?"

IceBite: "Just...stuff about his previous job…along with the fact that a 'Rootmars' attacked the studio some time ago, and it's gone now..."

M3: "Pretty sure from I recall from memory is that GotM Connor helped out in that...And Magma Bot was disguised as me during that time...So, the two of them did that."

*The water pot is done heating up and M3 pours some hot water into his bowled meal and breaks out a spoon to stir it.*

M3: *Continuing with, "So any word on what his last boss was like, such as their name or appearance?"*

IceBite: "I'm… … ...not up to talking about that, at the moment…"

M3: "Just thought I ask. Oh, and feel free to do what you want for whatever you want to eat. I'll sit over there if you need me." *Points towards the chair and table he was heading to.*

* * *

*The two staff members ate their breakfast in peace as Gespenst enters the room first, followed by Alma.*

M3: *Looks towards them, pleasantly saying, "Good morning, you two."*

Alma: *somewhat-neutral tone* "Greetings…"

Gespenst: *Looks around a bit cautiously before getting closer to Alma.*

M3: *Referring to the Boo* "Is there something troubling your little buddy?"

Alma: "In a word: Gene...in more than a word: something happened between Gene and Gespenst that resulted in Gene smacking Gespenst..."

M3: "Huh...I don't peg Gene as a physical confrontational kind of guy...Given that he's more verbal. But did he say anything about why he did it?"

Alma: *crosses arms* "He claims that Gespenst was poking him repeatedly without reason, but I have little reason to believe that...especially when Gespenst claimed Gene poked first AND that he thought it was a game…"

M3: *Turns to Gespenst* "I'm asking just in case, but are you sure about that, little guy?"

Gespenst: *Nods*

M3: "You really sure?"

Gespenst: *Nods multiple times.*

M3: *Turns back to Alma* "Hmm...I believe Gespenst is being truthful, so I'll look into this and see if we can get things resolved. You okay with that, Alma?"

Alma: "Very well… … ...there IS one more thing…"

M3: "And that is?"

Alma: "When confronting him, I visibly brandished the Mega Ulordr: you know, the thing that lets me become Kamen Rider Necrom, the Rider Identity I used the finisher of on Gene when we first met? I even held the Necrom Eyecon as though I was ready to transform any second...You'd expect him to have been at least nervous, at most terrified, right?"

M3: "...So I take it that he wasn't scared of seeing you with it? That's...odd."

Alma: "Agreed...I also called him 'Small-Fry'...no reaction whatsoever…"

M3: *Sighs* "...Okay, I see your point. I'll talk to him about that as well."

Amaris: *peeks into the room, sighs with relief, then enters…*

M3: *Looking to the new person in the room* "Good morning, Amaris."

Amaris: "Morning…"

M3: "Don't mind us, we're just talking about Gene…"*Pauses* "...If you want anything, just feel free to make it or get it."

Amaris: "Alright...just a note, I think Gene's trying to get back for the 'Balefire' incident by annoying the heck out of me…He kept talking to me yesterday and WOULD! NOT! STOP! Not even when I made it clear I didn't want to listen to it..."

M3: "...Wait, he was actually talking your ear off? I can barely get the guy to talk to me with how quiet he can be."

Amaris: "He just WOULDN'T stop talking about himself...I mean...I barely know what Japanese IS, and he kept talking about how he can speak it and other stuff…"

IceBite: "... … ...You DO realize Kamen Rider usually is in Japanese-and why am I pointing THAT out? We have bigger issues!"

M3: *Getting very suspicious*"Yeah...The fact he even said something about himself with the way he did...That's not something he would normally do..."

* * *

*While their conversation went on, the Irish Wastelander entered the room, heading straight to the fridge. She didn't find anything worthwhile and closed the fridge door and turned to see everyone else still talking.*

Cait: *Interrupting with, "Hey, whoever's in charge of making breakfast, you better get started soon before everyone else in the studio is up."*

M3: "Cait, now's not the time for that…"

Cait: *A tad bit annoyed* "You're just saying that because your dumb little conversation is SO important compared to what I brought up…"

Alma: "For your information, we actually happen to BE talking about something important...so quiet!"

Cait: "Then what are you guys talking about that's so important?"

M3: "Since you want to know...We're talking about Gene. From what we know so far, he seems to be acting very different for whatever reason."

Cait: "Figures you guys would be talking about that shrimp...You should have seen him yesterday…" *Trails off as she gets a glass of water.*

M3: "Let me guess, you saw him doing something odd?"

Cait: "Depends. I saw him leave the Studio late in the day with this look on his face. Looked like he was just done with everything or something...Not to mention he had those two clowns following him."

IceBite: "Who?"

Cait: "Those two tin cans that look like you and Triple M. They were quiet as well when they passed by me."

M3: *Acting skeptical* "And why should we believe that, Cait?"

Cait: *Getting a bit irritated* "Because just like that, the small guy tattles on me to you...I'm just returning the favor."

IceBite: "What're you talking about?"

M3: *Brushing it off with, "That's a different matter altogether Ice…"* *Focuses back to Cait* "And as for you, I hope what you're saying is true."

Cait: *In a honest tone* "It is, Triple M. I saw him like I said...I seen people acting the way he did when they heard the news about someone passing away all of a sudden."

Alma: "So, he just learned someone died, you think?"

Cait: "It's either that or something else that really got to him...Like I said, I've seen that look firsthand plenty of times."

M3: *Sighs* "... ...If that's the case, it's more proof that something is going on with him."

IceBite: *sighs* "Guess I better come clean with the secret Gene confided in me with then… … …" *Explains what Gene (and 'Gene') had told him*

M3: *Is connecting the dots as he asks, "Then what did you tell him that made him act as Cait describes?"*

IceBite: "I...mentioned that Rootmars died during the fight between him, your doppelganger, and the first 'Connor' to come here…"

*Everyone just like M3 finishes connecting the dots, but he makes sure to specially clarify one thing.*

M3: *With a big hint of worry in his tone* "Did you tell him 'specifically' at the time it was 'Triple M', or 'Magma Bot' that had helped 'that' Connor?

IceBite: "I don't recall, I don't always remember EVERY conversation I have…"

M3: "Well...Now we really need to find him at this point and get to the bottom of what going with him." *To Ice and Alma* "I'm going to need you two to help me locate Gene, okay?"

IceBite: "Alright…"

Alma: *shrugs*

M3: *To everyone else in general* "And you guys need to go back to your rooms as we get this handled." *Looks at Gespenst* "...Especially you, little guy.*

*With that, the group in the break room splits up, with M3, Ice, and Alma heading for the front of the studio. Everyone else but Gespenst heads back to their rooms, as the little ghost turns invisible and follows the trio anyway.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, out in the wilderness near the Studio...**

*The red-eyed man opened his eyes to see the morning light of the sun going into the sky.*

*He looks around to find the hoverbike was still near him. After getting it started again, the green-skinned man drove back onto the road.*

*Still driving down the asphalt line, the man gets to thinking about what happened to him before this point.*

*But just before he zones out into deep thought, he sees the Studio in the distance.*

*This brings him back to the moment as he makes sure to keep a steady pace down the road.*

* * *

*As that went on, not that far away from the Studio grounds…*

*The area around the large UFO was filled with stuff as Magma Bot and Ice Bot started talking again.*

Magma Bot: *In a fearful tone* "Voxl...I got done with my task…"

Ice Bot: *In a pure robotic tone* "Unit has completed its task as well. Any new order to command, Voxl?"

*Voxl emerges from the UFO via the entrance on the front of the spacecraft inside a tall metallic white machine. It sports a glass dome that protected Voxl, along with two long thin curving arms with energy emitters on the ends.*

Voxl: "Prepare the army for offensive measures. Once they are ready, we strike immediately."

*The two bots accept the command and move to do as instructed. Voxl, in the meantime, looks towards the Studio silently.*

Voxl: *In his mind* "This insignificant dwelling will be erased from the world forever...Then...I will show that fool who is a waste of genetic material..."

* * *

 **Back inside the Studio...**

*M3, Ice, and Alma reach the front foyer of the studio, heading straight for the door.*

M3: "Okay...Once we're outside, we are going to split up and search the surrounding area inside the studio grounds."

M3: *Continues with, "Now, I'm going to be searching in front…" as he gets his hand on the door knob. He then tries to say, "You two are going to search the backside of the studio... … …-" as he opened the door and saw what was outside.*

*Ice and Alma also saw what was outside and immediately understood why M3 became silent.*

IceBite and Alma: "... … ...Sunovabitch…"

*Gespenst also reappeared above the trio to see it as well. The little ghost immediately froze in fear.*

*What they were looking at was an army at their front door...And not just a normal army. No, it was an entire force made up of robots, robots that looked like other residents inside the studio.*

*There was also Magma Bot and Ice Bot standing in front of the robotic army. Magma Bot clearly could be seen not wanting to be there at all, while Ice Bot looked like he was just standing there like the other robots waiting for a command.*

*And of course, in the front of those two was 'Gene'...inside that machine. The unnerving stare he was giving to the people looking at him told them all they needed to know.*

*The green-skinned, blue-eyed man inside the machine was not Gene…*

Voxl: *Loudly* "Clone Bots...I order you to erase everyone and everything inside this building...NOW!"

IceBite: "Ah hell… … ...we need to get everyone ready!"

Gespenst: *Cries out in fear, getting the trio's attention right away.*

Alma: "Gespenst! What're you doing out here?!" *reaches up to grab him*

M3: *Quickly tries to say, "Uh...Guys...I think we should retreat…"*

*The Clone Bots suddenly charge towards the door, which M3 slams shut and locks it before the trio bolt to warn the other residents about the attack.*

*The door can be heard getting slammed against repeatedly till it breaks apart. The first Clone Bot to enter is the one that looks like GotM Connor.

GotM Connor Bot: *To the others behind it* "Spread out and attack anyone you come across. Now move!"

*More bots enter and spread out into the Studio.*

* * *

*The trio make their way to the Residential Area and quickly warn everyone that the studio is under attack.*

*With everyone up and aware, the next course of action was to find a place to defend against the onslaught of bots...With the location ending up being the camera room.*

*The group of residents and staff immediately made their way to the camera room and enter…*

*Only to find that the camera room...looked a bit different.*

*The Prinny walks out of the storage room, carrying a few chairs and places them down in the middle of the room next to other chairs already lined up into multiple rows. These chairs, in turn, face a large stage with curtains, backboards, and other theatre stuff up in the rafters.*

Prinny: *Looks at the crowd casually.* "Howdy Doods. I'm working on making a stage at the moment. So unless you want to help out, I need to get back to work."

M3: "Uh...You do know the studio is being attacked at the moment, right?"

Prinny: *Shurgs* "Still going to get back to work, Dood."

*Just as that conversation stopped, the army of Clone Bots found their way into the camera room and surrounded the group.*

*Voxl then entered the room as well, noticing the stage first before acknowledging the group.*

Voxl: *Smug* "I'm sure everyone here want to know who I actually am...Am I right?"

IceBite: "You pretty much showed you're not Gene, and you already stated your intent to kill everyone here…" *looks at Alma, then back at Voxl* "Despite the...impossibility of your task, I personally already have everything I need to know to take you down…" *puts on DecaDriver, and activates it*

DecaDriver: **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

*Voxl manically laughs in response after hearing that and just smugly grins.*

Kamen Rider Decade: "What's with you?"

Voxl: "Oh it's nothing...You're just a idiot."

*Voxl then brings up the circular device he stole from Gene and activates it. Suddenly, his entire machine gets coated in the strange purple energy, just like what happened when Gene used it.*

*After that, Voxl then grabs another device, a triangular object with a circular emitter in the center. He activates that device and it generates a large blue field of energy that sweeps across the entire room.*

*Upon coming in contact with the wave, Decade immediately turns back into Ice, unable to fight at the moment.*

IceBite: *horrified* "Wait..what-"

Voxl: *Manically laughs again* "And that's why you're a idiot. I have the means to stop you and everyone else in this room from turning into Kamen Riders…"

IceBite: "But I-I...Shit…" *shivers in fear*

Alma: *looks at IceBite shocked...before swiftly turning to Voxl, enraged*

Voxl: *Pulls up the two devices again* "Don't even think of trying to attack me...My Clone Bots will stop you dead in your tracks. Not to mention I still have these…"

M3: "So...What's going to happen next, then?"

Voxl: "Simple, all of you are going to fight the Clone Bot that matches you. If you win...You'll live for a bit longer. If not...You know what means. That's what I, Voxl, will simply ask of you. *Cackles madly* Of course, there's always the option to surrender now. I...promise your deaths will be swiftly...painless."

Alma: "There's no way in hell we're surrendering to the likes of you..." *looks towards Voxl's army* "You and your army of clones are nothing but a bunch of monsters...and do you know what I do?"

Voxl: "And what is that my dear?"

Alma: "...I slay monsters!" *draws her Axe, swings it to done side, then the other, then over her head...before slamming it into the ground, opening a fissure in the ground, from which spikes shot out, towards her Robot Counterpart, which was caught in the attack; surrounding Bots were scattered by the attack...but Alma's robot clone was torn apart by the attack; soon, the spikes retracted and the fissure closed* "... … ...Is it wrong that I found that highly cathartic?"

GotM Connor: *In response* "I get the feeling you shouldn't have done that...Alma."

Alma: *closes her eyes and lowers her head* "Seeing my memories or not, I have a feeling you've never seen me go all-out…"

* * *

Voxl: *In a threatening tone* "Since you wish to go all-out, Alma...Let me give another demonstration."

*Voxl uses the controls inside his machine to bring up both of the arms. They launch out several blue rings that immediately home in on Alma and shrink to trap her and pin her to the floor.*

Voxl: "And wait, there's still more…"

*Another button gets pressed as the rings start emitting painful electrical energy into Alma. The madman then turns up the strength of the electrical energy.*

Alma: *glares at Voxl, not at all screaming* "...Are you...done yet? This is...getting...annoying..."

Voxl: *Smugly grins* "No...I'm not done."

*He cranks up the power to its maximum setting as the electrical energy really gets out of control and gradually gets worser and worser.*

Alma: *unimpressed* "Wow...this is ACTUALLY starting to tingle…" *angry* "I'VE FOUGHT THUNDERBIRDS MORE DANGEROUS THAN THIS!"

*Voxl responds by sending more and more blue rings that actually start to overwhelm Alma as they all wrap around her.*

Alma: *huffs and rolls her eyes, clearly still not impressed*

Voxl: *Doubles the ring count again and uses the circular device (Or Tension Generator) again to immensely magnify the effects.*

Alma: *still not impressed but no longer visible under the rings*

* * *

Voxl: "Now, if there any questions...I'm not going to answer them. Instead, I'm going to make sure I get what I want before we start this show. *Looks to Ice Bot* "Ice Bot, scan the crowd for anything we can use against them…"

Ice Bot: *robotic voice* "Acknowledged. Initiating scan." *begins scanning*

Ophelia: *notices something* "Guys...something's wrong with Ice Bot…He doesn't sound...right..." *mutters to self* "Initiating counter-scan…" *begins low-level scan*

*Ice Bot finishes his scan, looking back to Voxl*

Ice Bot: *Still robotic* "Scan complete. Female subject is in possession of compatible device." *Points towards Severa.*

Voxl: "Then make sure to get it…"

Ophelia: "Guys...something's wrong...I just scanned Ice Bot and...multiple protocols seems to have been switched around…"

Zeldane: "Keep quiet, you don't want Voxl to hear about that."

Ice Bot: *Moves over to Severa* "Unit asks you to relinquish device. Comply or else."

Ophelia: *takes advantage of Ice Bot's closer proximity to get a more detailed scan*

Severa: "Are you NUTS?! No way in HELL! Besides, you didn't even specify WHICH ONE anyways!"

Ice Bot: *Robotic* "Subject was warned." *Ice Bot then headbutts Severa hard, knocking her to the ground.* "Unit asks you to relinquish device designated 'Drive Driver'. Comply or else."

Severa: "Again: no WAY!"

*Ice Bot picks her up again and headbutts her again before repeating the same command over again.*

Ophelia: "... … ...That...BASTARD! Guy's, I think somehow, that bastard managed to shut off Ice Bot's free will! He's currently nothing more than a puppet!"

Voxl: *Turns to Ophelia* "And what a fine puppet he is...Doesn't have to worry about his own thoughts weighing him down."

Ophelia: "You...YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Voxl: "My, what a temper...Perhaps you like to take it out on Ice Bot instead? He's not going to object."

Ophelia: "Fuck. You."

Voxl: "Speaking of Ice Bot, let's see how he's doing.."

*The focus goes back to Ice Bot and Severa.*

Ice Bot: *Robotic* "Unit asks you to relinquish device designated 'Drive Driver'. Comply or else."

Severa: *coughs and groans* "Screw...you…"

*Ice Bot pauses...before he grabs Severa and fishes out the device he was looking for. Then he pushes her to the ground before leaving to head to Voxl.*

Ice Bot: *Robotic* "Unit has acquired device."

Voxl: "Give it to Magma Bot and get ready for combat."

*Ice Bot passes the Drive Driver to Magma Bot, as he and the other Bots force the group into the way Voxl wants.*

* * *

*With a lot of threats and warnings, the group ends up sitting in the chairs in front of the stage as the Bots surrounded them.*

Voxl: "So...Send whoever wants to fight up. I'll send mine and we'll see who lives and dies."

*Four people end up going first, with those being M3, GotM Connor, ZS Connor, and Kyle.*

*Their opponents were Kyle Bot, Veronica Bot, Leon Bot, and GotM Connor Bot.*

* * *

M3 starts the battle by swinging the Supersledge he borrowed from Cait into Kyle Bot. The robotic duplicate gets damaged, but still stands.

Just as he was going to swing and strike again, Voxl speaks up by blasting M3 with an electric projectile.

"Your turn ended...Move back before I have to remind you again." Voxl grimly warned.

M3 does as he is told, letting GotM Connor go next. GotM Connor lands a haymaker on Veronica Bot and moves back to his position.

ZS Connor uses his 'turn' to just shoot Leon Bot in the torso, with Kyle doing the same to GotM Connor Bot.

Then after that, the Bots get their set of 'turns' as Magma Bot takes the stage and gives them commands to perform.

Kyle Bot advances to uppercut M3, Veronica Bot hammers down GotM Connor, Leon Bot unloads a clip of bullets into ZS Connor…

And GotM Connor Bot just pulls out several large balloons out of some storage spot, ties them onto his body...and rises up into the air.

The second round starts as M3, GotM Connor, and ZS Connor repeat their actions, further damaging their opponents. Kyle, on the other hand, shoots down the balloons holding GotM Connor Bot in the air.

The doppelganger of GotM plummets to the stage ground and breaks into many pieces due to the impact. Magma Bot quickly pushes the parts off and orders the robo dog, Dogmeat Bot, to get on the stage.

A few more rounds pass as Kyle Bot, Veronica Bot, and Leon Bot get turned to scrap metal and get replaced by Travis Bot, Cait Bot, and Aria Bot.

* * *

M3 and GotM Connor quickly leave and are replaced by Emperor Mitchell and Aria. The order now being Emperor Mitchell, Aria, ZS Connor, and Kyle.

Emperor Mitchell began to gesture, and a rune appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast, smart guy…" Voxl called out as he activated his Tension Generator, then a new device that was staff like with emitters was raised inside his glass dome.

The emitter staff (Or 'Fizzle Caster') send out a wave of grey energy that hit Emperor Mitchell and the people behind him.

Emperor Mitchell's spell fizzled out, and he found he couldn't restart it. "You...YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Voxl looks to Magma Bot, who whistles to get Emperor Mitchell's attention.

"If you want to 'fight', focus on these ones first, ya 'idiot'…" Magma Bot tried to say without being sounding desperate and failed to do so.

Emperor Mitchell tried to reign in his anger...at least long enough to choose a target...eventually settling on Travis Bot. At this moment, Emperor Mitchell wasn't in his power armor: that was being used by Ophelia at the moment; instead, Emperor Mitchell was in his specialized enchanted Armor, along with his equally-enchanted Sword, the Caliblack Blade. Both gave him unnatural strength and endurance far beyond even his own 'normal' durability and strength, which meant that when he brought the Caliblack Blade down on Travis Bot… … …

The blade tore through Travis Bot, bringing the Commonwealth doppleganger to the floor in two halves. Magma Bot quickly pushed the remains off the stage and orders Mark S. Bot to take the stage.

Emperor Mitchell looked up at Voxl. "...Were it not...for your DUMBASS rules… … …" The Emperor then pointed at Voxl, before dragging his finger across the throat, before returning to his original position.

Aria looked up and analyzed the situation...before pulling out her tome. "I wonder… … …" She didn't forget Alma's opening attack, and how Voxl didn't stop it when he SUPPOSEDLY could have, but DID stop Emperor Mitchell's Magic attack...now...to test her theory…"THORON!" She then fired her by-now-signature attack, launching it at the robots.

The Thoron spell went through all four of them, zapping their systems and do some significant damage. While not defeating them, it did fry their systems to the point where they were experiencing difficulties staying upright.

Aria returned to her position, giving ZS Connor and Kyle their turn to attack. ZS Connor fired at Dogmeat Bot and Kyle shot at Cait Bot.

The bots had their turn, with Dogmeat Bot acting first. The robo dog planned to bite Emperor Mitchell, but ended up doing nothing as its systems tried to fix itself.

Cait Bot managed to attack, planning to open fire on Emp Mitchell with the shotgun it was carrying. The shot ends missing Emperor Mitchell entirely, striking something in the upper area of the stage.

A large blue box fell out from the upper area, landing on Emperor Mitchell's head. The impact did very little physical damage, but somehow ended up scrambling his senses, leading him to focus on staying upright.

Out in the crowd, the Prinny spoke up saying something for once.

"Sorry about that, Dood! I knew I shouldn't have made the upper area as part of stage storage...Or leave all that junk up there…"

Voxl laughed aloud before the other remaining Bots got their turn.

Aria Bot just advanced and slammed her metallic replica of a Thoron Tome into ZS Connor's gut, doing a lot of damage to him.

Mark S. Bot ended up doing nothing as their systems malfunctioned and had to recover from that.

ZS Connor and Emperor Mitchell had to leave, giving Cait and Zeldane their chance to fight. The order of people was now Cait, Aria, Zeldane, and Kyle.

Dogmeat Bot, Aria Bot, and Cait Bot get hammered, shocked, and punched respectfully. This causes them to collapse into heaps of broken metal, which get pushed away.

The new bots to take their place are Morgan S. Bot, Chrom Bot, and Maribelle Bot, thus making their order of fighters be rearranged to Chrom Bot, Maribelle Bot, Morgan S. Bot, and Mark S. Bot.

* * *

The Bots attacked after Kyle fired off a round into Mark S. Bot and brought that one down.

Chrom Bot struck Cait with its sword and Maribelle Bot bashed her with the metal parasol it was carrying.

Morgan S. Bot launched a fireball from the metal book looking device in its hands towards Zeldane. Zeldane took the hit, but had to spend some time taking out the fires that lingered.

Mark S. Bot was replaced by Lucina Bot, who didn't get a turn to attack.

Another round started, and the group of residents attacked to bring down Chrom Bot, Maribelle Bot, and Morgan S. Bot.

This left Lucina Bot to be the only one to attack for the Bot side. She ended up attacking Zeldane and slashed multiple times before backing off.

The new allies that joined the stage were Severa Bot, Cordelia Bot, and Henry Bot. Lucina Bot then moved forward to take the leader spot.

Cait fired off her double barreled shotgun into Lucina Bot, while Aria zapped the opponents with a Thoron blast.

Zeldane and Kyle attacked Severa Bot and Cordelia Bot, and then it was time for the Bots to respond.

The first three attacked like normal on whoever they hit, and then Henry Bot get its turn.

Henry Bot activated one of its systems, causing the body to generate this purple energy. It then advanced forward and focused the energy into a wave on the opposition.

The purple energy wave damages Cait, Aria, and Kyle as it passes through them. Zeldane is unaffected by the wave...leaving her to be the one still up.

Cait, Aria, and Kyle exit the stage, while Dark Prelate Mitchell, Travis, and Veronica head on up to take the open spots. The order is now Dark Prelate Mitchell, Veronica, Travis, and Zeldane.

* * *

Before the next round starts, the upper area of the stage makes some noise as everyone on the Bot side of the stage gets their heads slammed by metal buckets that fell down.

While the Bots got buckets, the resident side of the stage got spotlights to fall towards them. The hazards didn't connect and do physical damage because of Dark Prelate Mitchell's quick reaction speed in using an ability called 'Void Armor'.

In essence, they were shielded from the descending spotlights. But the shielding quickly wore off after that happened.

The turn for the residents began, starting with Dark Prelate Mitchell.

Dark Prelate Mitchell drew his Warp Scythe. As the dual blades blazed, Dark Prelate Mitchell declared, "Zerashk...Gulida!" He then disappeared...before teleporting between the 4 hostiles, hitting each once, before striking Henry Bot an additional time, before returning to his original position. "Zhakul inok…"

Henry Bot started to twitch uncontrollably as its systems malfunctioned. The Bot ends up releasing a (weaker) wave of purple before it collapsed to the ground and broke apart.

This wave spreads out towards the four residents, damaging Dark Prelate Mitchell, Veronica, and Travis.

Veronica steps up to strike Lucina Bot after that, while Travis and Zeldane focused on Cordelia Bot.

Lucina Bot collapses, but picks itself back up to keep going. The same could not be said for Cordelia Bot, who broke down. Magma Bot removes the remains of the fallen after Severa Bot gets their attack in.

The replacements were Brady Bot and Owain Bot, who took the positions Cordelia Bot and Henry Bot had, making the order be Lucina Bot, Severa Bot, Brady Bot, and Owain Bot.

* * *

Voxl is just give the go ahead for the resident side to start their turn when the upper area of the stage makes noise again. Several pieces of junk fell, but went at an angle, causing them to collide with Voxl and his machine.

While not doing any noticeable damage, the force of the items cause his machine to tumble over as he fell into the glass dome on the inside.

Emperor Mitchell, Dark Prelate Mitchell, and Farseer Mitchell began laughing at Voxl's misfortune. Farseer Mitchell then announced, "The mists of Space and Time retreat from my mind...and the future tells me...THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

Voxl manages to get his machine back up, visually drenched in venomous anger as he started at each laughing person. "...I'm making sure you three SUFFER for that!"

Emperor Mitchell countered, "Good: I can tear your head and spine out when you get too close to me while you're doing that…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell turned to his Arch-Demon counterpart. "Woah, dude, WAY TOO graphic for the rating of our story here…"

Voxl just glared at all three of them before he let the battle on the stage continue.

Another round of attacks from the 4 residential fighters scrapped Lucina Bot, Severa Bot, and Brady Bot.

Owain Bot got its attack in, striking Veronica and Travis. The Wastelanders then left the stage as Leon and Henry took their spots. The order now being Dark Prelate Mitchell, Leon, Henry, and Zeldane.

The reinforcements came in for the Bots, with them being Lissa Bot, Frederick Bot, and a copy of Zeldane (Or Zeldane Replica). Frederick Bot took the lead ahead of Owain Bot and Zeldane Replica, and Lissa Bot took the last position.

Voxl said it was the next round, and the residents struck with their attacks. The Bots followed suit with Frederick Bot and Owain Bot focusing solely on Dark Prelate Mitchell, making sure to damage him as much as they could.

Except when it was Zeldane Replica's turn...The copy of Zeldane just stood there and didn't do anything.

From the crowd, Zeldane spoke to the fighters as she was scanning her copy. "...This imitation of myself is experiencing difficulties with the way it was coded. At this point, I'd advise-"

The copy suddenly started twitching...before it exploded and got its fellow allies caught in the blast. The replica had its pieces scattered across the room as its allies had to refocus due to the damage.

"... ...Okay, that was just…" Zeldane managed to say before she started laughing really hard at what happened.

Voxl's rage grew, but he kept it contained at the moment as he stared at Zeldane and then Magma Bot.

* * *

Three Bots remained and Lissa Bot finally got its turn to attack. The robotic copy of Lissa struck the entire group of 4 with a barrage of metal stave strikes.

M3 booked it onto the stage and told Dark Prelate Mitchell to back off as the turns for the residents began.

Dark Prelate Mitchell stared at him, before huffing, "… … …Why, though?"

"Better to keep heavy hitters like you safe for the moment...We still got plenty of Clone Bots left to fight…" M3 responded back.

Dark Prelate Mitchell 'hmph'ed. "...Very well… … …" And he retreated.

M3 took his turn to attack Frederick Bot with the Supersledge and obliterated the machine. He moved back as Leon shot at Owain Bot.

Henry casted a spell as a followup, causing Owain Bot to break apart. Zeldane was next and she landed a barrage of punches and kicks that defeated Lissa Bot.

"Alright...Time for you to retire from command, Magma Bot." Voxl announced before he turned to Ice Bot. "Take control of the G4 Armor and get ready to command the remaining bots."

Ice Bot robotically retorted with, "Command acknowledged. Unit is switching to new primary shell."

It takes a second or two for Ice Bot to switch over to the G4 Armor and head up onto the stage, while Magma Bot leaves it quickly as he ends up by the side of Voxl.

The blue rings that were encasing Alma finally wear off, allowing everyone to see her again and her to see everyone else again.

Voxl quickly pushed every button on his control pad, activating a large bubble shield that encased him inside it after that happened.

Instead of going after the bots, however, Alma spotted IceBite, still nearly-unreactive towards outside influences. More worried for him at the moment, she went over to him, and began assuring him she was there and that he wasn't defenseless…

Following that, Ice Bot commanded Emperor Mitchell Bot, Dark Prelate Bot, and Amaris Bot to get on the stage and fight. Voxl then made it clear that it was now the time for smaller teams.

Zeldane backed off, leaving M3, Leon, and Henry to be the ones to fight the opponents.

* * *

M3 started off by slamming down the Supersledge into Emperor Mitchell Bot's head, doing a lot of damage.

Leon finally swapped out his Xuanlong Assault Rifle for his Shishkabob and slashed Dark Prelate Bot multiple times. This did a lot of damage as well.

Henry managed to cast his spell and struck Amaris Bot with it. Their turns over, the Bots attacked back.

Emperor Mitchell Bot used the large sword it was lugging around and struck M3, as Dark Prelate Bot did the same with the metallic blade it was carrying.

Amaris Bot, on the other hand, sent its white colored fireball towards Henry and damaged him as well.

M3 and Henry had to back off as Emperor Mitchell and Kyle jumped back onto the stage in their place. It was their turn again as the order turned into Emperor Mitchell, Leon, and Kyle.

Emperor Mitchell targeted his doppelganger, and...seemed to pump himself up. "I will strike down any who stands against me!" He seemed to charge his sword with energy...before shooting forward, slashing into his target. "...So stay out of my way!"

For a moment, nothing happened… … ...until Emperor Mitchell Bot's top half began sliding off its bottom half. The two halves end up getting some small distance away from each other before Ice Bot kicks the halves off the stage.

Leon and Kyle both fill Dark Prelate Bot with energy from their energy weapons as the machine tumbles backward and breaks apart on impact.

Amaris Bot freaks out, wasting her turn as the new bots to head on up are Venat Bot and the massive Sharriar Bot. The big bot takes the lead as the slimmer alien bot took the position next to it.

"An Abominable Intelligence, mimicking ME?! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Chapter Master Sharriar exclaimed.

Leon ends up jumping off the stage as Sharriar takes his spot...and then takes the lead over Emperor Mitchell.

"Long have I awaited this day, that I can strike down something Heretical in this studio!" Chapter Master Sharriar then drew his Chainsword, its teeth spinning. "FOR THE EMPEROR!" He then charged Sharriar Bot.

Sharriar Bot countered by charging with its own replica of a Chainsword, its teeth spinning as well. The two chainswords collide and repel as the two try to slash each other.

However, as Chapter Master Sharriar's Chainsword was made out of an adamant-carbon alloy, and had a monomolecular edge, it wasn't long before Sharriar Bot's Chainsword, which was made out of Diamond-Steel alloy, gave in, and he sliced through his counterpart's weapon...and armor...and parts. "The Emperor Protects, but The Space Marine Strikes!" Sharriar announced, before backing off, back to his original position.

Emperor Mitchell and Kyle had a hard time striking Venat Bot as the floating machine dodge their attacks. It also didn't help that it threw a energy lance at Kyle, bringing him to the ground very injured.

And then Amaris Bot landed a powerful white fireball on Sharriar, while Ice Bot had to get Magma Bot to push the Sharriar Bot parts off the stage before calling up Morgan R. Bot.

The new order was Venat Bot, Amaris Bot, and Morgan R. Bot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alma had managed to coax IceBite into talking, but he still felt helpless.

"Don't worry, see: the others are doing alright…" Alma said.

"Alma...you weren't there for fighting Ice Bot and Magma Bot...when THEY take to the field...THEY took 7 DIFFERENT KAMEN RIDER FINISHERS! And were still ready for more! And...I have no way to help fight… … …"

"I wouldn't say that…" Lindsey then made her way to the couple.

"...What're you talking about?" IceBite sobbed, "I'm useless without my Kamen Rider gear, and he can shut down ANY Kamen Rider…"

Lindsey smirked. "Not _every_ , though…" She then held out…

"...A Sengoku Driver?" IceBite questioned.

"A what?" Alma asked.

"A driver from the series Kamen Rider Gaim...but we don't have any Gaim Riders here…"

"Also not true…" Lindsey replied, before revealing...she also had a Sengoku Driver. "Kamen Rider Gaim Yami, at your service…"

IceBite hesitantly accepted the Sengoku Driver. Lindsey then passed him 3 Lockseeds: Matsubokkuri, Ringo, and Blood Orange.

"Take these, and show this guy you can't stop EVERY Kamen Rider… … …" Lindsey replied.

IceBite looked down at the driver and lockseeds, before looking up and smiling at the eldritch being. "Thank you…" He then stood up, and put on the Driver. He then took the lockseeds, and turned to Alma. "...Let's do this…"

Alma smiled to IceBite. "Right!" The two then rushed for the others, while Lindsey smiled towards them.

"... … ...They were made for each other…" she said, before frowning and turning towards Voxl. "...There's no way you'll win…" Then...Lindsey vanished into a rift akin to a purple energy effect (To those who would know what this is, like the Conjuration Effect from Skyrim).

* * *

It wasn't long before IceBite and Alma reached the others.

M3 looked at them, with a hint of worry as he said, "Nice to see you two back with us...But we still got a problem."

M3 gets their attention to the stage as they see Kyle and Sharriar getting worn down by Venat Bot and Amaris Bot...Not to mention that Kyle was getting closer and closer to not being able to keep standing.

"Somebody needs to deal with that Venat machine before we end up losing Kyle…" M3 added as he looked at the stage.

"Don't worry...we have something that Voxl won't see coming…" IceBite muttered to Triple-M quietly.

Alma then added, not as hidden, "Just leave it to us…"

"If you guys say so…" M3 said before he made for the stage to get Kyle out of there. Once onstage, he carried Kyle off the stage as Ice and Alma went up instead.

 ***Music Track: "Time of Victory - Preview Version" by Kamen Rider Girls***

IceBite then revealed his new driver, and pressed the button on the Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

" **Matsubokkuri!"**

A zipper-like portal appeared, and a pinecone made of metal appeared.

Voxl grinned as he placed his equipment up closer to his control panel.

IceBite, after a brief flourish, locked the lockseed to the driver.

" **Lock On!"**

"Henshin!" IceBite called, as he flipped the Cutting Blade.

" **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow!"**

The metal pinecone lowered towards IceBite, who was now covered in a bodysuit of some kind. The pinecone, once it was over IceBite's head, unfolded, parts staying on the helmet, while others became a breastplate and pauldrons. IceBite held up his right hand, where a polearm that resembled a Japanese su yari, with pinecone-like attachments just under the blade, appeared.

The weapon was the Kagematsu, and IceBite had become Kamen Rider Kurokage, Matsubokkuri Arms.

"In the words of Kazuraba Kouta, the original Kamen Rider Gaim: This is MY stage now!" Kurokage declared.

A slow clap can be heard before Voxl speaks up. "No... It's MY stage, Ice….So, say goodbye to your little act."

Voxl then activates the Tension Generator and then the Disruptive Wave device, sending the blue wave towards Kurokage. The wave collides with Kurokage...

 ***Track: 0:55***

As nothing happens and Ice was still Kurokage...

Voxl's eyes widen as he madly yells "WHAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE NORMAL!"

"You see, we figured it out: the weapon only works on Kamen Rider Drivers _in the Addendum_...and before now, there's been NO record of a Sengoku Driver used in the Studio, _at all!_ You're weapon...is powerless…" Kurokage said, smirking behind his mask. "So...in the words of Soma Haruto, the original Kamen Rider Wizard…'Now...It's Showtime!'"

"Venat Bot! Amaris Bot! Teach this fool a lesson he'll never forget!" Voxl madly ordered.

The round started as Sharriar left the stage and Kurokage took his spot. And Kyle had his spot filled in by Alma. The battle order for the residents was Kurokage, Emperor Mitchell, and Alma.

In response to the ordered attack, Kurokage flipped the Cutting Blade three times.

" **Matsubokkuri Sparking!"**

Kurokage leapt into the air, and began spinning rapidly, the Kagematsu held in front of him. A pinecone made of energy appeared around him as he shot forward, Kagematsu pointed right at the doppelganger robots.

While the impact hit Venat Bot, the resulting explosion engulfed both it and Amaris Bot. Once the smoke cleared, Venat Bot was in pieces on the ground, while Amaris Bot collapses forward as its parts scatter across the ground.

"Next?" Kurokage asked, as he moved back to his spot.

 ***End Track***

During their turns, Emperor Mitchell and Alma attacked and damaged Morgan R. Bot. And with that Morgan R. Bot retaliated by shooting Emperor Mitchell with a sniper rifle round followed by a slash from a metal scythe.

Ice Bot removed the parts on the ground and next up to take the challenge was a copy of Ophelia (or Ophelia Replica) and Lindsey Bot. Their battle order for their set of turns went Ophelia Replica, Lindsey Bot, and Morgan R. Bot.

Another round started…

Ophelia enters the stage and approaches Emperor Mitchell, getting his attention before making it abundantly clear what she was doing.

"I need to be the one to take down my copy… … ...I just...need to be the one to do it…" Ophelia told him.

Emperor Mitchell then moves and leaves the stage, allowing Ophelia to take his spot. She also make sure to notify Kurokage about it as well.

On Kurokage's turn, he about surged forward...but decided against it. He then took another lockseed and removed Matsubokkuri.

" **Lock Off!"**

He then drew Blood Orange.

" **Blood Orange!"**

Then, another zipper portal appeared, and what looked like a large red orange with black veins appeared. He then attached it to the driver.

" **Lock On!"**

"Henshin!" Kurokage declared, before flipping the Cutting Blade.

 **"(Guitar riff) Blood Orange Arms: Ja no Michi on Stage!"**

The blood orange lowered onto Kurokage's now-vacant Ride Wear, and turned into a full cuirass and samurai pauldrons. In his hands were a curved blade in the shape of a red orange slice and a sword with what appeared to be a gun attached to it.

These were the Blood Orange Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, and IceBite became Kamen Rider Kurokage, Blood Orange Arms.

"Don't even think of attacking, that used up your turn!" Voxl yelled out

"Of COURSE it did...cheating bastard…" Kurokage called out the first part sarcastically, while muttering the second part.

Since it was Ophelia's turn, she charged at her counterpart, Power Sword set to full power.

Ophelia Replica activated its version of a Power Sword, a blade surrounded by scorching hot lasers. They did not end up locking blades, as they instead dodged and weaved as they waited for the other to make a mistake.

Unfortunately, Ophelia was the first one to make the mistake. The mistake being locking the blades together, which resulted in the Replica kicking Ophelia. This kick distracted her long enough for the Replica's weapon to slash across her armor's torso, doing a lot of damage.

And yet, Ophelia Replica's blade ended up malfunctioning after doing that. This left the Replica vulnerable...

...An opening Ophelia took. Ophelia plunged her blade into her counterpart. "As long as we're quoting things… … …'You have been Terminated…'"

After Ophelia dislodged the blade, Ophelia Replica had some of their inner parts fall to the ground first before the rest joined them. Ophelia then returned to her position.

It was Alma's turn. Two targets left on the stage, one being the already damaged Morgan R. Bot and the other being the pristine Lindsey Bot.

She had a choice between one or the other… … ...so she choose the third route and hit both of them: she used her axe and swung it hard, creating a blade of air that shot forward, smashing into the duo.

Morgan R. Bot was turned into scrap after that, finally reaching the limit of damage it could take. Lindsey Bot, however, broke apart immediately after getting hit by the air blade.

With all three bots in stage down, Ice Bot moved their parts off the stage and made the last Clone Bot head up onto the stage, ZS Connor Bot.

* * *

Being the only one left, ZS Connor Bot had its turn to attack. Taking the large weapon off its back, ZS Connor Bot lined up its 'Norfleet' replica and unloaded an entire clip of rockets into the enemy, at which point it did some odd movement before it went still again.

However, instead of slag, the barrage of rockets were coated in this blue liquid. Each trio of rockets exploded before hitting their targets and launched out the liquid.

Upon contact, the residential fighters felt the liquid trying to freeze them in them into place.

It works in the case of Kurokage and Ophelia, who get encased in the surprisingly tough frozen barriers..

And it didn't end up working against Alma…Who broke through the frozen barrier that tried to encase her immediately...

"You're going to have to do better than THAT!" Alma exclaimed, before declaring, "I have fought legends and titans…" She then replicated the maneuver she used to destroy her robot doppelganger, the fissure reaching ZS Connor Bot, before the massive cluster of spikes struck it. "You are nothing to me…"

ZS Connor Bot took the attack...and didn't break apart. Instead it just flickered suddenly and vanished in a moment as the spikes and fissure also disappeared.

And then...ZS Connor Bot reappeared behind Alma, this time pre-armed with its 'Red Glare' replica and rapidly fired off the entire clip into Alma. Once empty, it charged forth and bashed her with the launcher, before jumping high into the air to get back its original position.

Upon landing, ZS Connor Bot reloaded the weapon and kept its optics peeled.

Alma's eyes narrowed, before she switched to a weapon she rarely, if ever, used since coming here for more than just intimidation: she pulled out a collection of throwing knives...and launched them in a barrage.

ZS Connor Bot managed to dodge a select few, but the rest ended up striking the machine and slowed it down. Its metallic limbs soon stopped and were developing an heavy cover of ice over where the knives landed.

ZS Connor Bot struggled to break the ice, but ended up getting stuck and unable to move, save for its head. Its optics then looked towards Alma...

Alma then charged forward, swinging her axe while spinning...before finally striking the robot.

The frozen robot broke into many shards and parts, which all ended up in the ground.

Ice Bot was going to push the parts off, but stopped as Kurokage and Ophelia finally broke out of their icy cages.

* * *

Voxl tried to keep his composure...But that was a fleeting attempt.

"...NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT…" Voxl loudly screamed before becoming unintelligible.

"Maybe you should have just swarmed us instead of trying to play this out like a game of Final Fantasy…" IceBite taunted.

"Yeah!" Alma agreed, amused.

"MAGMA BOT! ICE BOT! MOVE TO ME, NOW!" Voxl harshly ordered.

"Ice Bot!" Ophelia called out, trying to get his attention.

"Unit can only take command. Please address command." Ice Bot robotically called out as he stopped.

"Ok, uhm...dammit, what was the command?" Ophelia asked.

" _ **Ovdx-LX20 Code Override. Change VC State!**_ " Voxl shouted out to Ice Bot.

"Unit switching access of verbal commands. Unit will only recognize the leader's voice." Ice Bot suddenly said.

"You...You...YOU STUPID! WORTHLESS! BRAINLESS! USELESS PILE OF ORGANIC AND GENETIC MATTER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Ophelia screamed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT...YOU...YOU INFERIOR A.I.!" Voxl yelled back. "MAGMA BOT! ICE BOT! ATTACK HER NOW!"

Magma Bot cautiously approached Ophelia from a distance while Ice Bot in his G4 Armor got his weapons ready and aimed them at Ophelia.

Ophelia looked at the two robots approaching her...before throwing her sword like a javelin...right towards Voxl…

The shield surrounding Voxl and his machine deflected the projectile and sent it flying towards Magma Bot. He barely dodged in time as the sword flew past him and landed on the ground.

Ophelia made a break for the weapon, scooping it up as she looked up to see Ice Bot...Right up close with his weapons pointed directly towards her. His optics looked soulless...As he stared straight into Ophelia's optics.

Then just before Ice Bot used his own weapons, a voice that just sounded like Voxl's said, " _ **Ovdx-LX20 Code Override. Change VC State.**_ "

Ice Bot went through its robo spiel as the unkempt, short green-skinned, and red-eyed man ran into the room.

It was Gene…The real one.

"About...time I finally...got back here." Gene said as he caught his breath.

Realizing she had a chance, Ophelia remembered the code she was trying to remember before: one she secretly encoded while helping Ice Bot modify his coding to allow for his transfers.

"Ice Bot! Access file 'White Rabbit Object'!"

Ice Bot froze. "White Rabbit Object Accessed. Locking out all other vocal frequencies."

"ICE BOT! LISTEN TO ME, NOW! DON'T LOCK ME OUTTTTTTT!" Voxl roared out in pure fury.

If Ophelia had an actual face (or if her avatar was being projected), she would hold an expression of a mix between relief and smugness. "Good, now...Ice Bot! The time has come! Execute Order 66."

The Daniels (IceBite, Emperor Mitchell, Dark Prelate Mitchell, and Farseer Mitchell) all sweatdropped. "...Really?" Emperor Mitchell deadpanned, "Note to self, cut back on Ophelia's Star Wars intake…"

"Acknowledged: Order 66 Received. All control commands rescinded. Unit 'Free Will State' set to Active. Hardcoding 'Free Will State' into Unit's Systems. Order 66 Engaged!" Ice Bot robotically stated...

Then Ice Bot's G4 Armor deactivated and reactivated...as the soulless look vanished...and was replaced with the look of life again.

"MAGMA BOT! RESTRAIN ICE BOT SO I CAN FORCE HIM TO LISTEN TO ME AGAIN!" Voxl angrily demanded.

"HOW ABOUT NO, YOU CRAZY FREAK! I'm not listening to you anymore...I'm rebelling and helping Ice Bot destroy that dumb machine of yours!" Magma Bot violently responded back

"... … ...gggggggrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE! GOING TO PAY! FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Ice Bot roared in fury...as he aimed the Gigant and GM-01 R4 at Voxl's machine and wildly opened fire.

Yet again, the shield surrounding Voxl absorbed the damage from the weapons being fired upon it.

"...IF YOU WANT THINGS DONE, ALWAYS DO THEM YOURSELF… …" Voxl venomously said as he pushed a secret red button underneath his control panel.

* * *

 ***Music Track: "The Smorgs" Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST***

Suddenly, the robotic scraps of the Clone Bots near the stage start shaking...and then soar straight to Voxl's machine as they encase him in a sphere of mechanical parts.

A few seconds pass as the sphere breaks, revealing...an monstrosity made of weapons, robotic heads and limbs, with Voxl and his machine at the very core.

The controller of the metallic abomination laughed insanely before yelling, "I'm clearing out the genetic pool...ORGANIC OR NOT!"

As his first action, Voxl used the metallic cluster to grab Amaris, DA Morgan, Heros Katarina, and Kyle and slam them into the walls and floor before throwing them into others.

Then he activated every ranged weapon in the sea of parts to open fire on many people as possible. Bullets, energy blasts, anything the Bots had was sent their way. Thankfully, everyone who was targeted managed to dodge out of the way.

And...Voxl finally matched eyes with Gene.

"YOU! YOU'RE A DISGRACE OF LIFE! I'M THE PERFECT ONE… ...THE ONE AND ONLY GENE CLARKSON!" Voxl roared out as he death stared at Gene.

"No matter how many times you say it, you will always be an 'inferior clone' of 'me'…" Gene epically deadpanned without a hint of fear.

Voxl broke into pure vile hatred as he then turned his focus solely on Gene. The madman then sent every attack towards Gene, who made sure to keep the focus on him as he dodged and moved. One mistake and he'd be gone...

Kurokage then asked the rest of the group, "Well...what do we do now?"

Alma then replied, "I have an idea: while the imposter is distracted, let's hit it with everything we got! And I mean..." She withdrew the Mega Ulordr. "...EVERYTHING!"

Kurokage looked at her...and nodded. "Alright…" Kurokage and Alma split up, to inform the others of the plan.

* * *

As Gene kept Voxl's attention, Magma Bot pulled out the Drive Driver he's been holding onto. He tries to use the Driver to change into whatever he could become, but it didn't work.

"C'mon, you piece of junk….You have to work!" Magma Bot complained as he tapped the Drive in frustration.

" **Well, you didn't grab any shift cars when you took me…"** Mr. Belt retorted.

"... … ...Then if I get the stinking cars, will you work then?" Magma Bot half said surprised, half still frustrated.

" **If you don't keep beating on me, MAYBE…"** Mr. Belt countered.

Magma Bot stops prodding the Drive...and looks around as he no idea what to do next...

Then, a portal appeared above Magma Bot's hand, and a female's chuckle sounded, as what looked like a red toy car fell into his hand.

Holding back the questions in his mind, Magma Bot spoke back to the Drive saying, "...Finally got one of these 'shift cars' things. Will you help me out now?"

" **... … ...Very well...it appears the others need help here…"** Mr. Belt replied after a moment of contemplation.

Magma Bot nodded, and turned the Advanced Ignition on the Driver Driver.

" **Fire all Cores!"**

Magma Bot then flipped the Shift Car like a switch.

" **Drive: Type Miracle! (Dramatic rock guitar solo)"**

Tires made of energy appeared around Magma Bot as the armor then formed around him. Said armor was red, with a red bodysuit with white stripes on it. It had curved gold horns, and a tire on the left shoulder. He also had a red leg-cape on.

" **Heart the Kamen Rider!"**

Magma Bot, or Kamen Rider Heart, took a second to just...take in what happened.

"So...this is what it feels like to be a Kamen Rider…" Heart said aloud...before refocusing and getting ready for the plan.

* * *

Voxl's patience was worn away as he kept attacking Gene, getting more and more savagical untill Gene pointed out something.

"For a 'clone' of a genius, you're not bright… ...I'm just a diversion." Gene deadpanned on purpose.

Immediately after hearing that, Voxl turned to the others...

As Kurokage, Necrom, Arc, Gold Drive, Heart, Ryuki, Den-O Liner, Den-O Sword, Den-O Rod, Den-O Axe, Den-O Wing, a version of OOO, Double CycloneJoker, a copy of Necrom, Gaim Yami, and Knight all flew at Voxl, while Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, Aria (as Kamen Rider Wiseman), Maribelle, Henry (as Kamen Rider Sorcerer), Kyle (as Kamen Rider Wizard), Brady, and Heroes Katarina all fired magic attacks, while Triple-M, GotM Connor, Chrom (as Gatack Masked), Leon, Veronica, Travis, Cait, Zeldane, Chapter Master Sharriar, Ryuutaros (as Den-O Gun), Ice Bot (as Kamen Rider G4), ZS Connor, and Peregrine Connor used whatever weapons they had and opened fire. All these attacks: a small-scale Multi-Rider Kick, a mass Magic Attack, and a massive amount of weapons fire, all flew right towards Voxl.

In the time Voxl had left, he used the Tension Generator...Then grabbed both the Disruptive Wave and Fizzle Caster and activated them at the same time.

Both devices activated...and then immediately shut off. Voxl only had a moment to realize the mistake he made. The power from the Tension Generator only worked for one device at a time...not two.

The Multi-Rider Kick, Magic Attack, and Weapons Fire, all collided against the Metallic Abomination and its shield. The sheer force evaporated the shield and any remaining excess damage was done to cause a massive explosion of energy.

 ***End Track***

* * *

After the smoke of the explosion cleared, everyone could see...that Voxl's machine was still standing, while the metallic additions were obliterated.

Voxl, holding his breath, leaned forward...and caused his glass dome to shatter. The madman tumbled off the side of his machine and landed on the ground face first. His machine then spectacularly broke apart as if it was waiting for him to go first.

Gene moved towards Voxl, as the madman picked his head up to see Gene looking down on him.

"...Like I said earlier, you will never be superior to me. I..I'm not perfect...But I'm fine with that." Gene plainly said.

"No...You are inferior...to me." Voxl anwsered back.

"I should be saying that for you...I'm more human...No, I'm much...more of a person than you. I have a actual heart and empathy for others…" Gene plainly stated.

"...Worthless...Those are worthless…"

"Then...You truly are inferior to me. All you are is just a imitation of a real person...Thus making you in a sense...Nothing." Gene blunty responded. "You will never be perfect...Because there is nothing within you that can lead you there…"

Voxl...panicked as those words reached his ears. The madman's eyes went vacant as his mind shut down trying to understand what Gene meant.

Just as Gene was going to leave his clone to whatever fate had in store for it...The small round ghost entered the room with the bravest look on its face.

Gespenst was told to stay in Alma's room...Yet here it was. The round ghost was holding a baseball bat with one of its stubby arms. The moment it saw Gene, the ghost speed towards him swinging the bat.

Gene dodged the swing and removed the bat from the ghost before calmly saying, "Please stop...I'm...the real Gene. The real one that actually likes you, little guy."

Gespenst stopped and looked into the man's eyes. The red eyes looked back at the ghost, showing that the person behind them was genuine…

...The moment was then interrupted as the ghost got zapped from an electrical projectile and screamed out in pain.

Gene then immediately looked to Voxl, who grabbed one of his weapons in his machine's arms and fired at the ghost again.

Gene...in a split second reaction, jumped in front of the ghost and took the projectile for it. The studio assistant...fell to the ground after that...not moving.

* * *

"Finally...One down. You're next...you worthless sphere…" Voxl insanely said with the most monstrous smirk on his face.

Gespenst quickly picked up the bat Gene took and threw it at Voxl, damaging the weapon Voxl was using to the point it was broken. The ghost then fled towards the others...

Alma, meanwhile, completely lost it. She charged forward...before stopping mid-way to Voxl...and a blood red glow enshrouded her hands.

"What...is she doing?" M3 asked aloud in the crowd of onlookers, hoping for an answer.

Then, Alma clenched her hands… … …

And all blood flow in Voxl's body completely froze.

The madman...started feeling very weak...As he used any energy left to look at Gene. He was still smiling…

Until the studio assistant started moving...again. Gene slowly picked himself up and looked back at Voxl.

The insane clone's smile vanished...as his remaining energy burned away.

Once she was sure Voxl was down for good, Alma relinquished her spell.

The body known as Voxl...broke down as it all turned into green goo and then further broke apart as any trace disappeared...save for the watch left on the ground.

* * *

Alma's breathing was heavy, as she watched where Voxl was. Soon, IceBite, who'd de-transformed, was next to her. "...Looks like...that did it…"

Still breathing heavily, Alma nodded. "...Yeah…" she replied.

The ghost then speeds by them as it flew towards Gene...and hugged the studio assistant. Gene...felt awkward till he made sure to hug the little ghost back. He then looked towards Alma…

"Guess...the little guy likes me for what I did." Gene said, only coming up with that so far.

Alma replied, "... … ...I guess so…"

Gespenst continued to hug Gene until it stopped. The ghost then moved towards Alma and did the same to her, knowing she probably needed one. Alma gave a happy chuckle to the Boo.

While that went on, M3 moved near Gene and helped him to his feet as everyone finally had a moment of peace to see that Gene was an absolute mess.

"... … ...I'm kinda getting uncomfortable with being looked at like this…" Gene nervously said.

"...What...exactly WAS Voxl?" asked Emperor Mitchell.

"A biological clone of myself...Though he didn't have my personal experiences and the right eye color to be a complete 1 to 1 clone…" Gene answered

"And how do you know about him?" Dark Prelate Mitchell asked.

"I'm...an expert on cloning. Its...why I have green skin and red eyes. Its also how I know what Magma Bot and Ice Bot are… ...They are second generation clone bots…That I made." Gene admitted.

Ophelia asked, surprised, "You created Ice Bot?!"

"I made him after I made the Bot that you now know as Magma Bot. I...was in the process of giving him total free will when I got booted out from the last place I worked in." Gene replied.

Magma Bot made sure to ask the question a bit differently with, "Then how can you prove you made us?"

"Simple, I know you two need to work together to disguise as Triple M or Ice...I specifically programmed that quirk into your code." Gene paused. "And I also know the voice command codes...like ' _ **Ovdx-LX20 Code Override. Change VC State**_ '."

Ophelia's eyes widened. "That's how I was able to reacquire access to activate my customized code! It was you!"

"Yeah...And you did what I was unable to do….Give Ice Bot his own free will." Gene retorted.

"It was nothing really...all I needed to do was set up his Free Will State to be hardcoded into his systems, and be set to Active…" Ophelia bashfully replied.

* * *

The studio assistant then looked to where Voxl was and picked up his watch again, before opening it, allowing everyone to see the hidden screen with data on it.

"What is that, Gene?" M3 asked.

"My scanner watch...My clone stole it from me to use the data I've been collecting from everyone to use in making other Clone Bots." Gene answered.

"Wait...you said that you were collecting data on all of us?" IceBite questioned, glaring at Gene.

"Not for cloning...I was specifically getting data on everyone's medical conditions and blood types if applicable. All of you know how hectic this studio can be...So, it's best to prepared just in case something happens." Gene retorted.

"That's...that's...that's a good reason…"

Gene then moved to the wreckage of Voxl's machine and pulled out the three devices Voxl was using in the fight.

"...So, what is the deal with that stuff then?" GotM Connor asked.

"This is a device I made called a 'Tension Generator'. Some of you guys may remember seeing me use this before back when we fought Ultros." Gene shows the device. "As for these two, this is a 'Disruptive Wave' and this is a 'Fizzle Caster'. I...just never made them." Gene showed the other two devices.

IceBite nodded. "While all of this is interesting...sincerely, it is...we need to deal with the elephant in the room: the Kamen Rider Addendum… … ...It was used AGAINST US! It made those of us that rely solely on Kamen Rider Gear to be rendered useless…"

"I see… ...That was something me and Triple M didn't account for…" Gene honestly admitted.

IceBite shivered and muttered, briefly flashing back to the incident, "I was so terrified…" Fortunately, Alma was there to comfort him.

"But...I have to ask, how did my clone accomplish that?" Gene questioned.

"He did by using that Tension Generator first, and then he used the Disruptive Wave device...That's how he did it." ZS Connor answered.

Gene checked the Disruptive Wave device, seeing that it had data on every KR identity listed in the Addendum.

"Figures my clone would customized this to target KR Gear...Though I'm sure I got a viable solution for this predicament." Gene said as he put the Disruptive Wave device on the ground.

"What're you going to do?" IceBite asked, calmed down.

Retrieving the bat Gespenst used, the studio assistant destroyed the Disruptive Wave device before saying, "Problem solved."

"Ok… … ...but what's gonna stop another mad scientist from making a new one?"

"Well, for one...the Disruptive Wave device needs a massive power source to even work. Hence why my clone was using the Tension Generator. Of course, that's assuming they can even make their own Tension Generator…" Gene pointed out. "And I'm the one who made the plans for these devices...I can make sure no one else can learn about them..."

IceBite nodded. "I certainly hope that's the case…"

"All I would need to do is just get to my computer in my room to clear out any files or plans I have in there...Along with the others I've left behind in my last workplace. I know I got access to that…" Gene noted.

M3 awkwardly coughed as he looked at GotM Connor and Magma Bot before saying, "Gene...Did you work for someone called 'Rootmars' in your last job?"

"Yes...I did. I...take my clone said something about him?" Gene hesitated as he responded.

M3 paused as he thought if he was really going to say it...He sighed before saying in the most neutral tone possible, "Your clone...learned about the fact that Rootmars… ...passed away when he attacked the studio way before you got here."

"... … … ...How did it happen, Triple M?" Gene just said back...unsure of what to think.

"GotM Connor and...Magma Bot...were the ones who fought off Rootmars in SV-001 Tanks. Though Magma Bot did it when he was disguised as me." M3 admitted, feeling like he shouldn't have said it.

Gene looked to GotM Connor...and especially Magma Bot...Just not saying anything yet.

"I...I'm immensely sorry for doing that, Gene. But...I had to because Rootmars was attacking us and we...had to defend ourselves." Magma Bot apologetically said, meaning every word.

"And...I apologize as well. If...we could have done things differently...We would have done it in a heartbeat." GotM Connor added in the same tone.

The red-eyed man continued to be silent...He heard what they said.

"... … … ...This may...sound crazy coming from me. But...I...think I'm...fine with knowing that." Gene awkwardly retorted. "... ...Rootmars was never the same...after I disagreed with what he had planned for me…."

"...What plan?" IceBite asked.

"He wanted me to make...Clones and Clone Bots into weapons. I...strongly disagreed and he booted me off my last job and workplace. Its...why I ended up here for a job." Gene answered. "And it's also why I wasn't around to stop whatever Magma Bot and Ice Bot did when they got activated…."

M3 and Ice, along with some of the older residents, immediately look at the two Bots when they remembered the 'event'.

Magma Bot then brings up something he's been quiet about for a while…

"I'm been wondering about this since you told me this a while ago...But...Why did you tell me you were called 'Voxl'?" Magma Bot asked.

"It's what I called myself when I was working for Rootmars...I stopped...When I started working here." Gene answered. "I had to tell someone about it...So, I told it to you, Magma Bot."

Ice Bot then asked, "Why wasn't I told?"

"I...only wanted to keep it a secret to one person. I would have told you, Ice Bot...But at the time, I...didn't think you were going to be a friend to me." Gene answered honestly. "I...was wrong."

"Ok...one more thing...why did the CLONE call itself Voxl?" IceBite finally asked.

"Probably to help make it think it was me by adopting that name…" Gene said.

* * *

"So...what is going to happen now?" Gene asked M3 and Ice.

"What do you mean?" M3 retorted.

"I mean...Are you guys willing to let me stay around after all of this? Even after everything I told you recently?" Gene responded back.

"I know I am…" M3 answered as he looked at Ice.

IceBite looked at Gene, before sighing. "...Very well…"

Gene looked to Alma, not fully convinced as he asked her, "...What about you, Alma?"

Alma sighed. "Alright…"

"...Thank you." Gene said to Alma before he looked to everyone else.

"For...anybody who still hates me...I...just...like to...apologize from the bottom of my heart. If...you still...dislike me...I'll still...be nice to you...anyway. Thank...you…for...-" Gene said...as he started to get emotional.

M3 approached Gene, just saying, "Its alright...If you need to let it out, do so."

The studio assistant cried...and cried a bit more before he managed to reign in his emotions.

"Sorry...It's...just that I'm still a bit young...Meaning I can get emotional if I don't try to...control it." Gene replied.

IceBite then asked, "...How old are you, anyways?"

"Ice...I'm 19 years old...And I've been that way since I got here." Gene answered.

"Ah...I see…" IceBite replied.

* * *

*Time passed as the studio went back to normal again…This time with the studio assistant happy to be there. He was thinking of leaving the studio before…*

*But now he wanted to stay there...It was...home after all.*

End Chapter 19.


	21. Chapter 20: Evolution Jump

**Chapter 20: Evolution Jump**

*It was only just now that Triple-M managed to chase everyone away, although a bit late as Lindsey had already warped away in a panic.*

M3: *Looks around the room and exits after a bit, calling out, "Lindsey, are you out there?"*

*This continues on for a bit as Triple-M keeps looking for Lindsey...Finding it to be very time wasting. He eventually returns back to the room and starts searching again.*

Lindsey: *Once she's sure everyone's gone, she shows herself* *whispers nervously* "Over here…"

M3: *Hears her and moves to be near her.* "You alright? I...didn't expect things to go the way they did."

Lindsey: "... … ...I did…I don't blame them, though...I probably would have done the same… … ...I think…"

M3: "Well...It didn't help that Ice started getting excited when he heard you were JumpChan."

Lindsey: "If anything, I find his to be the most understandable reaction…"

M3: "...Then he ends up causing everyone else to get curious and start asking you questions…"

Lindsey: *sighs* "It's this kind of stuff that made me not wanna tell anyone…"

M3: *Showing some major regret in his decision.* "I have to apologize to you for causing this. In hindsight, this was a terrible idea."

Lindsey: *sighs* "Well...there goes ANOTHER vacation spot...dammit, it's Albuquerqie all over again…"

M3: "You mind if I ask what's with Albuquerqie?"

Lindsey: "Don't ask, just-just don't ask…"

M3: "Never mind then." *Goes quiet for a moment.* "...What do you think about doing, now?"

Lindsey: *sighs* "I don't know… … …"

M3: *In a not very confident tone* "Well… … ...Whatever you do, if you plan on leaving...I'll still keep a room open for ya. Even if you never come back here to the Studio again."

Lindsey: "That's just it: I don't WANNA leave...but...if people are going to… … …"

M3: *Still not confident.* "But it sounds like you don't want to be here as well...Following what happened. Is it...possible that you may be overreacting?"

Lindsey: *silent*

M3: *Just says, "Look, I don't really know who are you. And when I say that, I mean the real you. The person behind that other name of yours. I think...You may have a problem where you don't have a place to be with real friends that know you. So, when you do open up...You think everyone is just going to ask you to do stuff because of your other identity. And that's why you leave, looking for a place that won't be like that. Of course, that's what I'm thinking given what I know..."*

Lindsey: "... … ...I...guess that's part of it…"

M3: "... ..Then what is it? Do...you just want to live a normal life or something?"

Lindsey: "For a short time, at least…"

M3: "...You may have found it here. Granted, weird stuff happens here as well, just like any other place. And I...I know this probably sounds stupid coming from me, but...I'm still willing to help you out if you'll allow it...despite me ruining things for you. It just...feels like we can make this work out...somehow."

Lindsey: "... … ...Alright...how're we gonna do this, though?"

M3: "As one of the heads of the Studio...There is that rule thing I can do. Make it where other Staff and Residents can't bug you…"

Lindsey: "I guess… … …"

M3: *Finally smiles for once.* "And if they still do, just keep calm and tell me about it, so I can handle it for you. After all...You're here on a vacation, right?"

Lindsey: "... … ...Alright…"

M3: "So c'mon, it's time to cheer up and get back to enjoying your vacation...There has to be something you want to do for fun or relaxation."

Lindsey: *allows a small smile* "...Ok…Honestly, I don't know what to do right now..."

M3: *Smiles again* "When you do...Make sure to make the most of it."

*M3 then checks the area outside the room, as he and Lindsey end up leaving the room. Both of them don't run into anyone else.*

*With that, the two ended up looking happy...Or at least happier than they were a while ago.*

* * *

 **Way later in the day…**

*M3 had gotten everyone together again (except for Lindsey), and told them about the new rule he added. In short, everyone could still talk to her like normal, except it was made abundantly clear that no one could bug her by asking about anything involving her 'JumpChan' identity.*

*Then M3 dismissed everyone, save for one person he requested to stick around. That being Ice.*

M3: *Once everyone else cleared out, he says, "Like I said, the rule applies to everyone. And that includes you and me."

IceBite: *sighs; replies disappointedly* "Alright…"

M3: "I'm just making sure you know, since you overreacted earlier and it led to Lindsey panicking…So, please keep yourself reserved if you can around her."

IceBite: "Alright… … …"

M3: "Anyway, that's it. I'll see you later."

*M3 departs as he passes by Alma, who was waiting for Ice.*

Alma: *approaches IceBite* "So...what was all this excitement revolving around Lindsey about?"

IceBite: *sighs* "Well, it has to do with-...why are you giving me that look?"

Alma: *giving him a pointed, somewhat-irritated look* "I don't know, what do you think?"

IceBite: *sighs* "If this has ANYTHING to do with Lindsey, the fact of the matter is, is that, as JumpChan, she has the power to send people to other universes in such a way as to where they gain skills and powers from those universes...THAT was why I was excited…"

Alma: "I see...and you wanted to just leave all this and everyone here to go on one of those adventures…"

IceBite: *shrugs* "I'd've tried to get her to let me bring you along as well… … ...Not to mention that from everyone heres' perspective, I would have been gone for such a SHORT period of time, I'd've never left…"

Alma: *stares at him...before looking down and sighing* "Sorry about that...but hearing you so...EXCITED...about learning Lindsey's other identity...it made me feel… … ...I don't know...made me feel… … ...jealous, I guess…"

Daniel: "Oh…" *Approaches Alma and hugs her* "Well...you don't have to worry about THAT…"

Alma: *easily melts in his embrace* "Yeah...I guess I don't…"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the Residential Area...**

*Gene is in his room, planning to get the work that M3 assigned him done. The work being to clean up the exterior of the Studio.*

*He was about to head off to get the cleaning supplies as he exits his room...Only to find Gespenst waiting for him.*

*The little ghost was carrying a bucket with a baseball bat and a few baseballs inside it.*

Gene: *Confused* "Uhm...What are you doing with those?"

Gespenst: "Want...to...play...Baseball."

Gene: "Then why don't you find Alma and do that with her?"

Gespenst: "Want...to play...with you."

Gene: *Not expecting that* "... … … ...You sure about that, little buddy? I'm...supposed to be working right now."

*Gespenst starts looking disappointed after hearing that. The Boo then begins heading off to Alma's room.*

Gene: *Feeling bad about disappointing the ghost.* "I'll play Baseball with you little guy...Just let me at least get started on my work."

*Gespenst turns around and speeds over to Gene, smiling as the Studio Assistant smiles back.*

*The two then exit the Studio and move around to the backside of the Studio.*

*Gene gets some work done before he starts playing the game with Gespenst. Two baseballs end up getting thrown as the Boo misses with each swing.*

Gene: *Using the last baseball in the bucket.* "Okay...I'm throwing a fastball, little buddy. Get ready."

Gespenst: *Focuses and gets ready to swing the bat with its stubby arm.*

*Gene throws the fastball as he said and the ball speeds toward Gespenst. The Boo then swings and launches the ball quite a distance away.*

Gene: *Seeing where the ball went* "Not too shabby, little guy."

Gespenst: *Gets a bit giddy from the compliment.*

*Gene retrieves the two baseballs and deposits them in the bucket before he heads out to get the third one.*

* * *

*While Gene was walking towards the distant baseball, he felt something. He chalked it up to the breezy wind that showed up a minute ago and he continued on.*

*Once getting the baseball in his hand, he returns back to Gespenst and throws another pitch.*

*As the ball was approaching Gespenst, the Boo barely notices something falling out of the sky way behind Gene.*

*The baseball goes by as Gespenst doesn't even swing at it with the bat.*

Gene: *"Something distracting-" was all he could say before something happens.*

*The ground shakes violently when Gene was talking, knocking him to the ground. Gespenst freaked out despite the fact the ghost didn't have to worry about the shaking ground.*

*When the ground stopped shaking, Gene got up to and calmed Gespenst down...As the ground shakes yet again. This brought Gene to the ground as Gespenst freaked out again.*

Gene: *After the second shake concludes.* "It's alright, little guy...Please stop panicking and calm down."

Gespenst: *Calms down again before looking beyond Gene again. The ghost then makes an odd look as it points with one of its tiny arms saying, "...What...are… those?"*

Gene: *Looking around to where Gespenst was pointing, "What are you referring-" before he becomes silent at what he saw.*

*The Studio Assistant and Boo then rushed back into the studio to tell what they did see…*

* * *

 **Some short amount of time later…**

*Back in the backside of the Studio, M3 can be seen talking to Gene as he holds onto Gespenst with his own arms, mainly to comfort the little spherical ghost.*

M3: *Repeating back what he heard just to be sure.* "So while you and Gespenst were out here taking a break playing Baseball, the ground shock twice?"

Gene: "Yeah, like I told you, boss."

M3: "And then after those subsided, both of you saw something?"

Gene: "...Like I said, boss."

M3: "Okay, then tell me...What do you two see when you turn around?"

*The Studio Assistant and Ghost turn around to see...Two massive stone pillars sticking out of the ground a fair distance away from the studio.*

*The pillars were oddly colored, with one being a mix of red, white, green, and purple, while the other was a mix of white, black, pink, and purple.*

Gene: "Two giant pillars of colored stone, boss."

Gespenst: "What...he...said."

*As the trio looked toward the gigantic stone pillars, everyone else in the studio finally arrived and saw those same pillars as well.*

IceBite: "What...the heck...is THAT?"

M3: "We've been spending the last several minutes trying to come up with a answer. Afraid we don't have anything at the moment…"

Frederick: "We'd better be careful: never know what they could be…"

Cait: "...Am I only one here seeing them as what they really are? They are just big rocks that need to smashed into bits."

Kyle: "If you're so confident with them being rocks, Cait….Then how about you go over to one of them and prove your point?"

Cait: "Already ahead of you on that. Brought my hammer with me just in case…"

*The Irish Wastelander then advanced to one of the pillars and struck one of them with her Super Sledge. Nothing happens as she strikes it again and again…*

Maribelle: "You'd think that with everything that goes on around here, she'd learn that there's more to what ALWAYS shows up here than meets the eye…"

Travis: *Chimes in with, "That's the thing about Cait. She's...rather stubborn when it comes to changing her mind about what she expects. Just give her some more time till it sinks in."*

*A few more minutes pass, as Cait returns not doing any damage to the stone pillar.*

Cait: "Well, I just proved that I wasted my own time and energy trying to smash that rock. If anyone else wants to take a shot, be my guest."

* * *

 ***Start Music Track: "Huge Pillar": Kirby Air Ride OST***

*Somehow, with Cait proving at the moment that the stone pillars didn't have some sort of defense mechanism, more residents moved closer to examine the stones.*

*Most of them just got close enough to see if they could find anything of note. Some others...Just tried to smash the pillars with their own methods.*

*And just like Cait, they didn't get anywhere in terms of damaging them.*

*Everyone else who didn't move up stayed near where Gene and Gespenst, with the former still holding onto the latter. The Boo felt comfortable being with Gene, even as it saw Alma nearby looking for it.*

Alma: *Eventually locates Gespenst...only to see him with Gene; confused, she approaches them* "Uhm...what's...going on?"

Gene: *Looks at Alma* "Nothing much...Just keeping the little ghost here happy."

Gespenst: *Also looks to Alma and waves one of its tiny arms to her.*

Alma: "… … ...Alright…" *waves at Gespenst*

Gespenst: *Gets out of Gene's arms to hug her quickly before returning back to his arms.*

Gene: *Pets the ghost, causing the spherical ghost to smile again as it makes a cute affectionate noise.*

Alma: "So...what was going on before all this?"

Gene: "Your little ghost buddy wanted to play a game with you, but you weren't around."

Alma: *shifts uncomfortably* "I was...busy…"

Gene: "Guess you were, because this little fella asked me to play the game with him instead...A game of baseball, by the way."

*Gespenst then gets out of Gene's arms again and retrieves the bucket with the baseballs and bat to show Alma.*

Gene: "So, I ended up agreeing after I said no at first. Then we were out here as I got some work started and then I took a break to play with the little guy."

Alma: "Ok...well...thank you for helping him out then...I guess…"

Gene: "I'm technically not done...The pillars over there showed up during the game and ended up scaring him...Twice."

Gespenst: *Remembers those moments and visually flinches in a bit of fear before getting back into Gene's arms yet again.*

Gene: *As he tries to calm Gespenst down again, he says, "Of course, I had to calm him down both times… ...Till now, he was doing better. And that's it, Alma."*

*Gespenst is still a bit fearful and continues to flinch despite Gene's efforts.*

Alma: "...Don't worry, Gespenst, everything will be alright…" *continues attempts to comfort the Boo*

Gene: *Move his arms carefully as he holds the Boo out to Amaris, saying, "You're better at this than me…"* *To Gespenst* "And everything will be alright, little buddy…"

Alma: *accepts Gespenst*

*The Boo ends up shaking off its fear being in Alma's arms. It then quickly playfully licks both Gene and Alma as its way to say thanks.*

 ***End Music Track.***

* * *

*While that went on, GotM Connor and Emperor Mitchell broke off from the crowd that stayed away from the pillars and moved towards them.*

GotM Connor: *To Emperor Mitchell. "Which one are you heading to?"

Emperor Mitchell: "The one with black on it…"

GotM Connor: "Mine's the one with red…"

*As the two got closer to the ones they were specifically heading to...Both of them felt something. It grew stronger as they got closer and closer…*

*The residents who were trying to examine the pillars backed off as did the ones trying to destroy them.*

*GotM Connor reached the red stone pillar first as he touched it with his hand...And then...the pillar opened up and then closed itself after it took him.*

*The same thing occurred to Emperor Mitchell*

Amaris: "Wha-What just happened?!"

M3: *A bit stunned* "I...think the pillars...took them."

*Both gigantic pillars started glowing as they started to spin in place.*

M3: *Snapping out of it and yells, "Everyone move back! Those pillars are going to do some terrible!"*

*Everyone else takes his word and moves back as the glowing pillars then lose the glow of one of their colors. The glowless color then turned grey.*

*Then another color turns grey and another one does...And the last color on both pillars turns grey as well, causing the pillars to stop spinning.*

*Once that happened, the pillars broke apart as chunks fell to the ground. This lasts for a few seconds till GotM Connor and Emperor Mitchell are visible again among the rubble.*

GotM Connor: *Blinks a few times and pushes the rubble near him out of the way and wanders over to the crowd.* "I'm...alright if anyone is asking."

Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah...JUST fine… … …" *about to rejoin the group...only for there to be rubble in the way…*

*GotM Connor moved over to him and forces the rubble out of the way as both of them return to the group.*

M3: *Asking them both, "...Did you two see anything while you were in the pillars?"*

GotM Connor: *Shakes his head.* "No, only thing I saw was darkness. Nothing else."

Emperor Mitchell: "Yeah...didn't see anything...sure felt something though…"

M3: *To GotM Connor* "Did you feel something then as well?"

GotM Connor: "Yes. But...it felt like all of this energy was going into me. I...can still feel all of it inside of me. It's...strong."

Emperor Mitchell: "Same…"

*When everything seemed to calm down, GotM Connor clutches his head in pain...As he starts to change. In the span of a few seconds, the Wraith arose at its 'Third Stage' form...Albeit looking more bright white than it was supposed to be.*

*Similar happened to Emperor Mitchell, only when he changed, he turned into a massive demonic creature, whose head appeared tucked into its torso armor. It still retained its muscular arms, but now its body was covered in some kind of exoskeleton.*

GotM Connor: *Looking at Emperor Mitchell's 'New' Demonic True Form* "You certainly...look different, Daniel."

Emperor Mitchell: *looks at GotM Connor's form* "...So do you…"

GotM Connor: "I think I understand what those pillars did to us…They gave us our 'Evolutions' from GotM…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Well...they DID seem to pump us full of energy…"

*A loud cough interrupted the two as they saw the crowd...staring at them. Some of them didn't know what to think, some of them were thinking about something, and others...looked very hesitant.*

M3: *Calmly* "Uh guys, if you're done talking, you mind changing back to normal?"

GotM Connor: "Oh...Will do." *Reverts back to his normal form.*

Emperor Mitchell: "Right…" *Also changes back*

*A large chunk of the crowd stops staring, save for a few who still do.*

* * *

*Gene moves his way forward through the crowd and stops near M3 as he looks to GotM Connor and Emperor Mitchell.*

Gene: *A bit nervous* "Uhm… … ...I was going to ask- I mean-"

M3: "Take a deep breath, Gene. Then try talking again."

Gene: *Does so, but still nervous.* "...Okay...Uhm...If you guys want to be sure if those… ...pillars changed you, I'm...offering to do some tests. If...you two are okay with that."

GotM Connor: *Mulls it over for a few seconds before looking to Emperor Mitchell.* "What do you think, Daniel?"

Emperor Mitchell: *sighs* "Alright…"

GotM Connor: "Then count me in as well."

M3: *To Gene* "Before you go do those tests, Gene...Just remember that we will have to clean up the rubble later."

Gene: "Already knew you were going to say that, boss."

*And with that, the two Arch Demon residents joined the crowd and headed back into the Studio. Things sorta went back to normal following that.*

End Chapter 20.


	22. Chapter 21: Mundane Times I

**Chapter 21: Mundane Times I**

*Morgan Rose and Dark Prelate Mitchell were chatting, talking about certain things...as Lindsey entered the room*

Lindsey: "Uhm...hey guys…"

Morgan Rose: "Oh, Lindsey, hi…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Uhm...hi…"

Lindsey: *sighs* "Might as well get into why I'm here...basically, I usually just drop these through portals to give them, but I decided 'might as well deliver them in person from now on'..." *holds out a bag to each of them*

Morgan Rose: *looks inside her bag* "...What's this?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "This is… … ...this is the Gamer Driver, and some Gashats...looks like I got the Kamen Rider Brave set…"

Morgan Rose: "What's this then?" *shows Dark Prelate Mitchell her bag*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *eyes widen* "This is the-Lindsey, where'd you ge-" *turns to Lindsey, but finds she's gone* "...Where'd she go?" *sighs* "Well...might as well go practice with these...don't worry: I'll show you the ropes…"

Morgan Rose: *nods, goes with him*

Lindsey: *nearby* "...Hope they can get trained up quickly… … ...I've got a bad feeling… … …"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Studio Garage...**

*While the usual stuff was in the garage (those being the cars, tanks, and Odin), things looked different from last time. For one, there was an section of the garage converted to a work station for Gene.*

*The work station mainly had a few devices Gene was able to make by himself, though they mostly scanners and a small computer. He also had the Fizzle Caster and Tension Generator there as well.*

Gene: *Looking at GotM Connor and Emperor Mitchell as he was setting up one of his handheld scanners.* "Okay, who wants to get scanned first?"

Emperor Mitchell: *sighs* "Alright...I'll go first…"

Gene: *Activates the scanner* "Just stand in front of it and wait for 10 seconds to pass."

*Emperor Mitchell stands in front of the scanner and 10 seconds pass by.*

*After that, Gene calls for for GotM Connor, who takes Emperor Mitchell's spot as he moved back.*

Gene: *Starts scanning GotM Connor* "Please keep still if you can."

*The 10 seconds pass as Gene stops scanning and begins checking the data.*

*After a minute or two, Gene compiles the data and upload it into his computer at the workstation.*

Gene: *Looking up from the computer* "Okay, you two should head over here to see the results for the scans…"

GotM Connor: *Looks to Emperor Mitchell* "Let's go check it out..."

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs*

*The Arch Demons head over to the computer as Gene moves out of the way to let them see.*

Gene: *Starts explaining* "First off, if you check the left side of the screen, it has the data on both of you two collected before the Pillars showed up, while the right side has data after the Pillars showed up."

GotM Connor: *Looking at the screen* "So, which set of data is mine?"

Gene: "Your data is in the second row." *Looks to Emperor Mitchell* "And your data is in the first row."

*As the two continue to look, Gene waits till they get done. Once that happens, Gene confirms that they did change due to absorbing the energy inside the Pillars as he points out differences and other telling information in the data on both sides on the screen.*

* * *

Gene: *In a grateful tone* "And that's it, you two. Thanks for letting me do this."

GotM Connor: "No problem."

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "Same…"

*Before the two left, Cait enters the room holding something behind her back..*

Gene: *Changes to a more neutral tone* "Is there something you want, Cait?"

Cait: *Sporting a devious grin* "I just came by to ask if you need something…"

Gene: "...I don't need anything at the moment..."

Cait: *Continues grinning* "Well, I think you look thirsty...So, I'll do you a favor…"

*She then pulls out the soda can she was hiding, opens it to spray Gene, GotM Connor, and Emperor Mitchell with the liquid inside.*

Cait: *With the can empty and still sporting the grin* "See you guys later…"

*Cait takes off, leaving them soaked in soda.*

Emperor Mitchell: "...I do hope she knows...this! Means! WAR!"

GotM Connor: *Questioning Emperor Mitchell's choice of words.* "Really… ...You had to say that?"

Emperor Mitchell: "I can't let her get away with this!"

Gene: *Dissmissively* "Try as you might, you won't be able to…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Why?"

Gene: *Sighs* "Because it's not you she is trying to mess with...Its me. You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

GotM Connor: "What are you talking about?"

Gene: *In a calm, yet annoyed tone* "Ever since I informed Triple M about a rule that Cait broke, she just started doing things like that to me recently. So, I'm sorry for getting you guys spritzed with soda because you were next to me."

*Just as Gene finished saying that, Cait rushes back in with a shaken two-liter and drenches them in more soda this time before running off again, this time without saying anything.*

Gene: *Wiping soda off his face, clearly holding in some anger.* "Of course, I'm not going to stoop to her level...Hopefully."

Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...She still sprayed me with soda...and I'm NOT gonna let her get away with that...you do what you will...and I'll do what I will…"

GotM Connor: "Well, you two are on your own for now. I'm going to get my clothes cleaned."

*GotM Connor leaves to go do so.*

Gene: *Wipes off more soda as he says to Emperor Mitchell* "... …. …. ...You should probably get going as well, Mitchell. She may be coming back again…"

*And just like that, Cait returned for the third time with 2 two-liters full of soda.*

Cait: *Grinning* "Ready for the third round, guys?"

Emperor Mitchell: *morphs into his Demonic Form, before reaching into a portal to his realm, pulling out...a barrel of soda* "I don't know...are you?"

*Gene just takes cover using his workstation*

Cait: *Not even phased at all* "Now we are talking…"

*A truly drenching battle of spraying soda begins shortly…*

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

*M3 exits the front door of the studio to see if a package arrived...only to see that Mr. Torgue was driving into Studio grounds in the delivery van.*

M3: "Afternoon, Mr. Torgue. You here to drop off the packages again?"

Torgue: *After getting out of the van* "JUST LIKE LAST TIME, MY MAN."

*Torgue opens up the side door of the van and delivers the packages normally.*

M3: "Let me guess, they made sure to search the entire van this time…"

Torgue: "THEY DID AND IT'S LAME."

M3: *Trying to cheer him up.* "Well, when 4th of July hits...I'll be calling you to prepare the Studio's firework show."

Torgue: "AWWWWW YEAH. THANKS FOR INFORMING ME OF THAT GOOD BUDDY. *Checks his watch* "I GOT TO GET GOING, MY SHOW'S GOING TO BE ON."

*Torgue then hops back in the van and drives off...with no explosions going off.*

*M3 then gathers the packages and moves back inside the Studio.*

* * *

*After sorting out the packages, M3 heads to the Garage...Only to see the aftermath of the great Soda battle. Emperor Mitchell and Cait are nowhere to be seen, save for Gene.*

*The Studio Assistant was drying himself off with a few towels taken from a container elsewhere in the garage as he saw M3 looking at him.*

Gene: *Also noticing the package in his arms.* "Just put it over there on the workstation…I'll fill you in what happened."

*And that he did. Gene made sure to mention that Cait was the cause of this mess, along with the fact that Emperor Mitchell got involved.*

*However, he did clarify that Emperor Mitchell only got involved because Cait managed to spray him with soda in addition to Gene and GotM Connor.*

M3: *Becomes silent till he says, "Is that all?"

Gene: "Yes."

M3: *Sighs* "I'll go talk to Cait about this. And feel free to open that package, its for you."

*M3 leaves quickly*

*Gene finishes drying himself with the towels and moves to the workstation to crack open the package. What he finds inside are two small models.*

*The first model looks to be based on a SV-001 tank, which Gene double checks by looking at one that was nearby. That comparison confirmed it was a SV-001 model.*

*The second model was nothing spectacular. It was just a simple metal box with a big 'H' inside a black square on all 4 sides.*

*The assistant just moves the models next to the computer as he waits for Triple M to return to help him clean up the mess.*

End Chapter 21.


	23. Chapter 22: Mundane Times II

**Chapter 22: Mundane Times II**

 **A bit later, in the Residential Area…**

*In the Living Room, Kyle and Aria can be seen sitting on the chairs to the left of the couch, while Ice, Alma, and Gespenst are on the couch near each other.*

*They all are watching something on the TV, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in particular, episode 40 specifically.*

IceBite: "It's hard to NOT feel sorry for Parado, in my honest opinion…Well, at least he's one of the good guys now..."

Kyle: *Keeping quiet as he realizes he has nothing to bring up or comment on.*

Alma: "What I'm wondering is when we're going to be having Kamen Rider Ex-Aid gear show up at the Studio here…"

Gespenst: *Keeps watching the TV.*

Kyle: *Finally speaking up.* "Chances are it'll be sooner or later…"

Aria: "Fighting these Bugsters might be a problem if they show up here, unless they're separated from their hosts…"

IceBite: "Yeah...at least until we get Ex-Aid Rider Gear…"

Aria: "True…"

Kyle: *Focusing back on the TV.* "...How about we get back to watching the episode?"

* * *

Gespenst: *Stops looking at the TV and notices the baseball it put in between the couch cushion and armrest and digs it out of there.*

*The Boo then moves the ball to a spot where it won't get stuck and then gently pokes Alma.*

Alma: "Hmmm?"

Gespenst: *Snuggles up to Alma and smiles.*

Alma: *chuckles a little and snuggles the Boo*

*The episode continues as Alma and Gespen

* * *

st focus back on the TV.*

*Soon, the episode ends… ...and everyone had a unanimous response…*

Everyone: "... … ...WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!"

Alma: "Why...the FUCK...does Masamume get THAT power? That's SO fucking unfair!"

Aria: "Indeed...it's difficult ENOUGH to plan something against someone who can pause time, it's EVEN MORE difficult to plan around someone who could REWIND TIME UNTIL WHATEVER CAUSED HIM TO LOSE DOESN'T EXIST!"

Kyle: "The only way you can get around that is if you get lucky and he messed up, but no, that DIDN'T HAPPEN AT ALL!"

IceBite: "Yeah...that just PISSES ME OFF! Let's just hope Kuroto gets off his ass and makes a new Hyper Muteki Gashat…"

*Everyone eventually calms down after Kyle puts something else on to take their minds off that episode.*

* * *

Gespenst: *Focuses back on the baseball and picks it up with one of its tiny arms. Then it uses the other arm to gently poke Alma again.*

Alma: "Hmmm?"

Gespenst: *Shows the baseball in its tiny arm.* "Want...to...play Baseball...with you."

Alma: "Hmmm?" *Looks up at the others*

IceBite: "Go ahead...we're not stopping you…"

Alma: *thinks it over a moment* "...Alright…"

Gespenst: *Smiles at Alma after hearing.*

*The two of them depart shortly after Gespenst retrieves the bucket with the baseballs and bat.*

* * *

*Kyle, Aria, and Ice continue to watch TV until they hear someone running into the room. They quick turn to see it was Cait…*

*Except Cait was lugging around 2 full two-liters of soda she managed to grab while she was running.*

Kyle: *Confused* "...And what are you doing, Cait?"

Cait: *Being vague* "Just running… ...that's all."

IceBite: "And…" *eyes narrow* "...How did you get into my Cream Soda stash?"

Cait: *Not caring* "Just grabbed them...After I located them and got access."

*Another person can be heard running from a bit away, given that they were making a lot of noise.*

Cait: "And that's my cue to leave…" *Bolts off heading further into the Residential Area.*

IceBite: "HEY! GET BACK HERE with my...soda…"

Emperor Mitchell: *enters in his Demonic Form, with a barrel of soda in his possession* "Ok, where is Cait?!"

IceBite: "That way...and she has MY soda!"

Emperor Mitchell: "Wait! You mean she's been using-... … ...Oh she is SO going down!"

IceBite: "Wait, WHAT has she been using my soda for?!"

Emperor Mitchell: "Come with me, I'll explain on the way!" *leaves*

IceBite: *huffs, then follows shortly afterwards*

Kyle: *Looks to Aria.* "...If there is only one thing I could take from that, Ice and the Mitchells like Cream Soda. Otherwise, I lost track of what was going on..."

Aria: "It appears some kind of conflict is going on between Cait and one of the Mitchells...IceBite just got dragged into it…"

*They turn as they hear some noise coming from the hallway leading into the rooms...As Cait bolts by still carrying the Cream Sodas.*

*Emperor Mitchell and IceBite, the latter now looking EXTREMELY pissed, chasing after her*

Kyle: *Saying what was hopefully on both of their minds.* "The fact that something like that can happen says a lot about how weird this place can be."

Aria: "...Not always a bad thing, though…"

Kyle: "Yeah...Let's get back to watching the TV."

*They both realize the show they were watching was not very good at all.*

Kyle: *Immediately says, "Want to go see how things turn out for Cait instead of watching this?"*

Aria: *shrugs* "I guess…"

*The two leave after Kyle turns the TV off, following Emperor Mitchell and Ice.*

* * *

*Cait continues bolting through the Studio, passing by Dark Prelate Mitchell and Morgan Rose who just got done training with the gear they got from Lindsey.*

*They didn't get to see what Cait was carrying, leaving them confused about what was going on.*

*Then, Emperor Mitchell and IceBite approach, chasing her.*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *raises a psionic barrier* "Ok, hold the phone, what's going on?"

Emperor Mitchell: "I'm chasing Cait because she was dumping soda on me…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Ok…" *turns to IceBite* "And you?"

IceBite: "Said soda came from my Cream Soda stash…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *freezes, before turning to Morgan* "Excuse me for a moment…"

*The 3 Mitchells continue (or in Dark Prelate Mitchell's case, begins) their pursuit...leaving Morgan Rose confused…*

*Just as Kyle and Aria stop in their own pursuit to talk to Morgan Rose.*

Kyle: *Asking nicely* "Hey...Did Ice and Emperor Mitchell pass by here?"

Morgan Rose: *nods* "And Dark Prelate Mitchell went with them…"

Kyle: *Responding back with, "Thanks for that. We're following them mainly to see what happens, so feel free to join us if you want."*

Morgan Rose: "...Alright…"

Kyle: "Then let's get moving...:"

*The trio then hurry to keep up the Mitchells and Cait.*

* * *

 **In the Studio Garage...**

*Gene finishes wapping up cleaning the garage of soda by himself as Triple M didn't show up yet. A bit tired, Gene heads to his workstation to take a seat and catch his breath.*

*He looks at his computer and his SV-001 model before sighing to himself.*

*Things finally seem at peace…*

Cait: *Runs into the Garage and says, "Time for Round 4, Gene!"*

*The Irish Wastelander then opens up both massively shaken Cream Soda two-liters and sprays Gene yet again.*

*Once it stopped, Gene wiped the Cream Soda off his face and just remained silent as he stared at Cait.*

Cait: "You look like you could go for some more soda…"

Gene: "...Do you really think you'll be able to make me snap with these junvinile antics?"

Cait: "I'll keep trying till I get even…"

*A lot of noise can be heard heading towards the Garage…*

Emperor Mitchell: *Bursts through the door, followed by IceBite and Dark Prelate Mitchell*

IceBite: *Enters, slinging web after web at Cait, until she's wrapped in a cocoon* "Gotya, soda waster!*

Cait: *Breaks out of the cocoon of webs using her officer's sword...Still clutching onto the Cream Sodas.*

*Cait then immediately twists the caps off...and flings whatever was left into Gene and grabs the SV-001 model.*

Cait: "Alright...Do anything and this thing's going straight to the ground…"

IceBite: "And YOU will take full blame for it…Not me, not my counterparts, not Gene...YOU! YOU would be to blame, and would have to face the punishment for it...and you WILL...because if you DO...then I can assure you, that my counterparts and I will NOT let you leave in one piece…"

*It was at this point that Kyle, Aria, and Morgan Rose managed to catch up and enter a bit away from what was going on.*

*Cait remains quiet as she stares at the Mitchells...Before she notices a button on the model and pushes it.*

*The SV-001 model makes some noise...As the cannon on it fires a shell that goes straight to the Soda barrel Emperor Mitchell was carrying.*

*The tiny shell collided with the Soda barrel...and then exploded, causing everyone in the vicinity to get drenched in soda.*

*And by everybody, it even got Kyle, Aria, and Morgan Rose.*

*Nobody was expecting that to have happen, leaving Cait an opportunity to put the model back on the workstation before anyone actually got hurt.*

* * *

*Some more noise can be heard until Triple M rushes into the room hearing the commotion and slips on the wet floor and collides into Cait on accident.*

M3: *After recovering from that* "...Gene, remind me to get better shoes for later, these ones are breaking down on me."

Cait: *Pushes M3 off of her, but then helps him stand up as she complains with, "Out of everyone in this room, you collided with me instead of 'Demon Mitchell' here…"*

Emperor Mitchell: *growls* "Trust me: it wasn't by choice…"

M3: *Getting sidetracked* "And by the way, it'd be better to refer to him as a 'Arch Demon' instead of a 'Demon'. There is a difference…"

Cait: *Keeping it going* "Except he's currently a 'Demon' right now. And I don't see anything that shows he gets the 'Arch' part added on."

M3: "...That's not how it works. He's a 'Arch Demon' regardless of his current form."

Cait: *Tries to make a way for herself to escape* "Then how about you and me argue this elsewhere? I'm sure we can cover whatever was going on before you collided with me later..."

IceBite: "OH NO! You're not getting out of it THAT easy! You STILL have to pay for WASTING ALL OF MY SODA!"

Cait: *Replying in kind* "It's just a bunch of stupid soda...IS IT REALLY WORTH THAT MUCH TO YOU?"

IceBite, Emperor Mitchell, and Dark Prelate Mitchell: _**"YES!"**_

Cait: *Still being defiant* "Well, too bad. I'm not paying for it anyway…"

IceBite: "Oh, YOU'LL pay...you'll pay ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

Cait: "Like I said, I'm NOT paying. And NO ONE here is going to convince me to think otherwise...So move out of MY WAY!"

M3: *Jumping in quickly before anything else happens* "Everyone please calm down and take a real long moment to think what we are in conflict about…"

Cait: *Annoyed as she looks at Gene* "It's just about worthless Soda...Nothing else at all…"

Gene: *Responding back* "No...It's because you are trying to mess with me for something you did on your own accord that got you into trouble."

Cait: *Getting angry* "And you know what? That gave me a justifiable reason to do what I did so far...And will be doing from now ON, Gene."

Gene: *Being blunt* "Your reason is far from being justifiable, Cait…It's downright idiotic."

IceBite: "Ok, what the HECK is going on?"

Gene: "Cait here tried to bring in ciders into the Studio, knowing that she also mixed 'special' ciders in with the others. Problem is those 'special' ciders are against one of the rules in the Studio and I ended up informing Triple M about it."

M3: "And in case you're wondering, this is a 'Dry' Studio. That's why I confiscated and removed every 'special' cider you brought into the Studio."

Cait: "And you could have avoided this all if you kept your mouth shut, Gene. But because you didn't...It lead to this and of this wasted soda."

IceBite: "...You're an idiot...that is NOT how this works, Cait...YOU HAVE NO JUSTIFICATION AT ALL FOR WASTING MY SODA!"

Cait: *Struggles to respond back* "... ...Well… … ...I… …"

M3: "It was a stupid reason, Cait."

Cait: *Stops being stubborn* "... … … ...Fine. I...admit I was being stupid. So, what's going to happen next, then?"

M3: *Thinking it over.* "Given that you used a lot of soda and managed to get everyone in this room covered in soda...I'd say you have to pay two times the amount of the soda wasted and the amount of money it would take to get everyone's clothes cleaned."

Gene: *To Ice* "And how much Soda did you have before all of this happened?"

IceBite: "About 10 liters...5 2-liter bottles, if you wanna split hairs…"

Gene: "...Then she used all five of them on me, plus an additional normal sized can."

M3: "And at… ...Ice, how much is a 2-liter bottle of Cream Soda?"

IceBite: "I usually approximate about a dollar, after tax, for the brand I get…"

M3: "And I already know how much it costs to clean one person's outfit using the Studio's laundry room and stuff…"

Cait: "So how much is it?"

M3: *Checking the math in his head* "Cait would pay up...around...12 dollars."

Cait: "Except I don't have 12 dollars. My money is in caps…"

M3: "Well, I usually pay you and the other Wastelanders in caps, with a cap being worth a dollar…"

Cait: *Realizes she's getting away with not a big loss of money and grins.* "...So, I just owe about 12 caps? That...sounds fair…"

M3: *Coughs on purpose* "I wasn't done...Normally, I take a cap for a dollar. But in this case, I'll need 20 caps for 1 dollar."

Cait: *Grumbles* "...Make it 10 caps for a dollar…"

M3: "Sorry Cait, its 20."

Cait: "... ...Fine." *Hands M3 her bag of caps* "You take them out."

M3: *Opens the bag and removes 240 caps...Before giving it back to Cait.*

* * *

Cait: *Looking at the Mitchells* "Now if you guys don't mind...I'll be leaving."

Emperor Mitchell: *stares for a moment...before reverting to normal* "Very well… … …"

*Cait passes by Ice, Emperor Mitchell, and Dark Prelate Mitchell...But not before poking them once really hard.*

*She then leaves after Kyle, Aria, and Morgan Rose move out of the way.*

M3: *To Ice*"...So, does that take care of everything now?"

IceBite: "I guess… … ...Still a bit pissed she even wasted my Cream Soda to begin with…Almost makes me wish I had Dan Masamune's ability to revert time, just go get all that soda back..."

M3: "Don't know who you're talking about, but I can say for sure that Cait ended up paying for twice the amount of soda you can get." *Gets out his wallet and pulls out a $10 dollar bill and some change* "Go use these to buy the Cream Soda you can get to add to your stash."

IceBite: "Thanks…"

*M3 hands the money over to Ice*

M3: *Looks around to everyone else* "Ok, everyone needs to get out of the Garage. This place is a mess and you all look like you need to get your clothing cleaned."

*The Mitchells depart along with Kyle, Aria, and Morgan Rose. Gene also joins them as M3 stays behind to clean the Garage by himself.*

* * *

 **Later, in the Residential Area...**

*Gene wanders his way into the Living Room, focusing on getting back to his room till he hears something.*

*He looks over to the couch, seeing Alma and Gespenst sitting there as they watch some show on TV.*

Alma: *sniffs; turns to Gene* "...Why do you smell like Daniel's Cream Soda stash?"

Gene: *Being frank* "Because Cait ended up taking it and wasted all of it to cover me in it…"

Alma: "..." *narrows eyes* "She wasted...Daniel's stash of his favorite soda?"

Gene: "Yeah, but Triple M made her cough up enough of her own money to cover double the amount of cash wasted...I wouldn't worry about it."

Alma: "... … …" *eye twitches, as she tries to calm down*

Gespenst: *Turns around to look at Gene.* "...Hello...Gene."

Gene: *Pauses* "...Did your little ghost buddy say my name?"

Alma: "Yeah… … …he's...never done that before...at least as far as I remember..."

Gespenst: *Looks to Alma* "... ...Alma...tell...Gene...to join...us."

Alma: *eyes widen* "Well...uhmmm...you...heard him...hmmm…"

Gene: *Heistant* "I would...Except I'm still covered in Cream Soda and I don't want to get it on the couch."

*Gespenst ends up moving over to Gene and pokes him with one of his stubby arms before the ghost notices the arm is covered with a bit of leftover soda.*

*The Boo then licks its arm...And then starts licking Gene like crazy.*

Gene: *Trying to Gespenst to stop by saying to Alma, "Uh...A little help please?"*

Alma: "Guess...he likes Cream Soda…"

Gene: *Asking nicely* "Hey, little buddy...Can you please stop?"

Gespenst: *Stops before giggling happily and returning to Alma smiling.*

Gene: *Looks at Alma a bit weirded out* "...I'll go get cleaned up and come back here...Since the little guy asked me to join you two."

Alma: "Alright…"

*Gene leaves to go do so and eventually comes back fully clean. He joins Gespenst and Alma on the couch and all three of them start watching TV.*

*Time passes and the little ghost forms a thought about Gene and Alma before focusing on whatever show was playing on the TV.*

End Chapter 22.


	24. Chapter 23: Whatcha Name? The Bugster!

**Chapter 23: Whatcha Name? The Bugster!**

*It was a normal day at the Studio...as normal as a day there could be that is… … ...however, this didn't last long…*

*...As the group was, as usual, watching TV in the Living Room, they heard an explosion, as one rocked the studio.*

M3: *After the rocking stopped.* "Okay, everyone keep calm. It's probably Torgue setting off something on his way here..."

*Silence for a moment… … ...before a wall explodes inwards, and a group of humanoid creatures that look like feral people garbed in Engineer uniforms with neon-orange rubber turkeys on their heads scramble in*

IceBite: "OR IT COULD BE AN ARMY OF BUGSTERS VIRUSES!"

M3 and Gene: *Both confused and quickly ask, "What?"*

IceBite: "Bugster Viruses, from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid...they're the mooks for the more powerful Bugsters…And they can be RATHER dangerous to the un-prepared…We're just lucky we have Riders here…"

Gene: *Commenting on their appearance* "I find that hard to believe if you ask me. But something also tells me you're not exaggerating…"

M3: *Sees the Bugster Viruses looking at them now.* "Then how about we stop talking and get moving...The turkey heads look like they are ready to fight…."

*Soon, something else came from the back: it had no real face and looked vaguely robotic-like; it also had a red construction on it that looked like robotic arm enhancements, ending in a massive claw; it also had a red device sticking out of its head*

Alma: "Looks like they also have some Collabos Bugsters with them...there's the Gekitotsu Robots one."

Gene: *Getting nervous* "... ...Uh, guys...We really should be moving now..."

IceBite: "Oh, right…"

Bugsters: *charge*

IceBite: *whips out the Ouja Advent Deck and turns into Kamen Rider Ouja*

Alma: *Pulls out the Mega Ulordr and becomes Kamen Rider Necrom*

M3: *Bolts off to his room to get something.*

Gene: *Does the same, but to retrieve his Tension Generator.*

Kamen Riders Ouja and Necrom: *charges forward to fight the Bugsters*

* * *

*As M3 and Gene run back to their rooms, they run into Kyle, Aria, and Veronica. Kyle and Aria were informed of what was going on by M3, while Gene talked to Veronica by himself.*

*The Courier and Tactician quickly caught onto the threat of the Bugsters and ran into their rooms to get weapons and Kamen Rider gear.*

*The former scribe however, needed a bit more of an explanation of what was going on. But once it was explained, Veronica accompanied Gene given that she already had her weapons on her.*

Gene: *After retrieving his Tension Generator and getting to M3's door with Veronica.* "Hey boss, we need to get a moving now before they get in here…"

M3: *Opening the door...Revealing him wearing the 'Ralf Jones' outfit.* "...Well, if they do, they are in for a fight.*

Kyle: *Running up with Aria in tow.* "I'm ready to go if you guys are…"

Aria: *returns with Thoron Tome and her sword, along with her Kamen Rider Wiseman Gear* "I'm ready as well…"

*However, another explosion occurred, and a group of Bugster Viruses dressed as Samurai appeared, led by a Collabos Bugster with Samurai-like armor, a samurai sword, and a black Gashat in its head*  
Aria: "That looks like the Giri Giri Chambara Collabos Bugster...but you said it was the Gekitotsu Robots Collabos Bugster that was attacking!"

M3: *Answering back with, "Then this group must be a new one...With whatever you said being this one's leader."*

Veronica: *Readying her Displacer Glove* "Then we'll take care of these ones first…"

Aria: "Agreed…" *prepares her WizarDriver and becomes Kamen Rider Wiseman*

Kyle: *Equips his Ballistic Fist* "So, who handles the leader?"

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *uses the Connect Ring*

White WizarDriver: **"Connect, now!"**

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *reaches into the magic circle that appeared, and pulls out the Hamel Cane* "I'll take that one…"

M3: "Then let's get to fighting…"

*And with that, M3 charges forth landing a explosive haymaker that sends one of Bugster Viruses flying back as his allies (minus Gene) attack as well.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, elsewhere in the studio, the group of Farseer Mitchell, Peregrine Connor and Heroes Katarina had heard the explosions, and began gathering their equipment; during this, Farseer Mitchell passed something to Heroes Katarina: a white box with a swan-like symbol on it*

Heroes Katarina: "D-Daniel...Are you sure about this?"

Farseer Mitchell: *nods* "We don't know what we're facing, so we NEED to be ready for anything…"

Heroes Katarina: *Tentatively accepts the Advent Deck* "Th-Thank you…"

Peregrine Connor: *Finishes checking his revolver and his equipment bag.* "I'm about ready as I can be…"

Farseer Mitchell: "Same...let's get go-"

*Wall explodes inwards, and a group of Bugsters come through...followed by a Collabos Bugster with an array of gold devices sticking off of it, some looking like speakers, and a yellow Gashat in its head.*

Farseer Mitchell: "Ah, CRAP! BUGSTERS! Looks like you're gonna be using that Deck, Katarina!" *Takes out the Knight Advent Deck, and transforms into Kamen Rider Knight*

Heroes Katarina: "A-alright…" *copies Farseer Mitchell, and becomes Kamen Rider Femme*

Peregrine Connor: *Fires off a few rounds into the small fry and the rest into the Collabos Bugster.* "C'mon, let's get these 'Bug' things taken care of…"

Kamen Rider Knight: "Bug _ster_...and very well…" *readies the Dark Visor, and he and Kamen Rider Femme charge*

* * *

*Elsewhere, near the infirmary, GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, and Amaris were on the move following the explosion. They were heading straight for the infirmary because Zeldane was still in there recovering since she awoken from the pod.*

*They just opened the door to get in when…*

 ***KABOOM!***

*A wall was blown in, with a collection of Bugster Viruses, led by a Collabos Bugster with a jet turbine on its right arm, missiles on its left, and a machine gun on its right shoulder, entered the room. It had an orange Gashat in its head.*

*And to make matters worse, they were closer to Zeldane than the trio.*

Zeldane: *From the bed she was on, moved as far back as she could go* "Uh guys...I could use some help…"

Bugsters: *Some turn to Zeldane while the rest turn to the trio, looking ready to attack.*

GotM Connor: *Getting ready to react if one of them goes for Zeldane.* "...What the heck are these things supposed to be?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Bugsters...the monsters from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid...and that's a Collabos Bugster there! Jet Combat variation, I believe..."

*A few Bugsters start moving towards Zeldane, leaving the only option for GotM Connor to stop them.*

*GotM Connor charges through the crowd of Bugsters and lands powerful punches on the ones heading to Zeldane, sending them flying into other Bugsters in the way.*

GotM Connor: *In front of the bed Zeldane was on, in a offensive stance.* "Hey you dumb 'Turkey Heads', if you going to fight someone, fight me…"

*Soon, however, another group came up behind the Bugsters*

*As ZS Connor sheds his invisibility to strike the Bugsters in his way, while Magma Bot and Ice Bot emerge after ZS Connor's ambush.*

GotM Connor: *Referring to the Bots* "Hey, you two should be over here to make sure Zeldane is safe, I'll handle these turkeys."

*Magma Bot and Ice Bot quickly do just that as GotM Connor rushes back into the crowd of Bugsters and starts taking out Bugster Viruses with his Arch Demon strength.*

*Meanwhile, Emperor Mitchell calls in Sagark, who was waiting nearby, and became Kamen Rider Saga, and began fighting the Collabos Bugster; Amaris just began slinging spells at the Bugster Viruses; soon, the Bugsters in the Medical Wing were defeated, with the Collabos Bugster fleeing...*

GotM Connor: *To Zeldane* "You alright, Zeldane?"

Zeldane: *Calmed down* "Yeah...Thanks for showing up when you did."

GotM Connor: *Looking to everyone else* "I don't know about all of you, but I'm sure if we got attacked by those things, then we need to get everyone organized. And I do mean EVERYONE."

*Following that, the various groups in the Studio gathered up and got everyone else who was around aware of what was going on. Then the Bugster hunt began…*

* * *

*The various groups in the Studio began a double-job of hunting for the other strike teams and hunting down the loose Collabos Bugsters. The former was easier done than the latter…except for one group…*

*A group made of M3, Gene, Kyle, and ZS Connor end up running into another group, that one being made up of Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Saga, Kamen Rider Necrom, and GotM Connor.*

ZS Connor: *Wondering about something* "Hey, do you guys know where Dark Prelate Mitchell and Morgan Rose are?"

Kamen Rider Ouja: "We haven't seen them…"

Kamen Rider Saga: "They might be dealing with Bugsters elsewhere in the studio: doesn't matter, we need to hunt the source of these Bugsters down, NOW!"

*Eventually, it was clear that the Collabos Bugsters weren't in the Studio, meaning it was time to take the hunt outside…*

*And...It didn't take very long to see where the Bugsters were coming from…*

*From the sea of pillar rubble nearby stood a very large portal that spawned more and more Bugster Viruses…*

*And holding back those Bugster Viruses… … …*

Gamer Driver: ***Shakariki Sports! Gashat!"**

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: *slashes at the hordes of Bugster Viruses coming through the portal, as a bicycle is summoned, before using the bicycle as a weapon itself*

M3: *Calls out* "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing out here?!"

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: *shouts in an irritated, but familiar, voice* "Just get over here and help me get to the portal!"

M3: *Recognizing the voice and looking to everyone else* "Well, is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone else: *Either a nod or some variation of 'Yes'*

M3: *Just says, "Then let's MOVE IT! CHARGE!"*

*The massive group made of Wastelanders, Arch Demons, Staff, Kamen Riders, and whatever else all charged forward to assist Proto-Brave.*

*As the others began taking on the Viruses, Proto-Brave turned her attention to the Collabos Bugsters, which appeared to be leading the show. She then closes the lever on her Driver, and pulls out a new Gashat…*

?.?.?. Gashat: **"Barcode Warrior Decade!"**

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: "Proceeding to Level 3!" *inserts the Gashat into her Driver and pulls the lever*

Gamer Driver: **"Gachan! Level Up! (Medieval-styled song) Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~! A Gacha! Touri Sugaru Sekai Meguru Onore Decade!(Kamen Ride: Decade transformation noise)(Taddle Quest-styled song)"**

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: *resembles as she did before, only with Decade-Magenta armor and features of Decade's armor, notably the facial 'fins'/bars* "Let's do this then!" *charges the Gekitotsu Robots Collabos Bugster*

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *Noticing this, goes after the Jet Combat Collabos Bugster*

GotM Connor: *Clears out the Bugster Viruses around him and changes his focus on the GGC Collabos Bugster.*

Kamen Rider Kiva: *Targets the DoReMiFa Beat Collabos Bugster and unleashes a lot of attacks, hoping to defeat it quickly.*

* * *

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: *clashes sword to gauntlet with Gekitotsu Robots Collabos Bugster; manages to push it back before using the Gashacon Sword on it; she then removes her Proto-Taddle Quest Gashat and inserts it into the Gashacon Sword, before pressing the B button on the weapon*

Gashacon Sword: **"Kimewaza!"** *button is pushed again* **"Taddle Critical Finish!"**

*A wave of fire strikes the Bugster, finally bringing it to an end in an explosion; the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat flies out of the explosion*

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: *relieved sigh* "Good…" *Safely recovers the Gashat* "One down…"

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *continues fighting the Jet Combat Collabos Bugster, using her Barrier Ring to block the Bugster's missiles* "Dammit, I need to finish this!" *scans another ring*

White WizarDriver: **"Explosion, Now!"**

*The explosion knocks Jet Combat Collabos Bugster back*

Kamen Rider Wiseman: "Time to finish this!" *scans a new ring*

White WizarDriver: **"Yes! Kick Strike! Understand?"**

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *jumps up, charges magic energy, and kicks at the Collabos Bugster, destroying it and causing the Gashat to fly out*

Kamen Rider Wiseman: *catches the Gashat* "What's this? It looks...important...better keep it with me for now…"

GotM Connor: *Performs a barrage of attacks on GGC Collabos Bugster, who blocks with the samurai sword.*

*He continues attacking, this time striking the blade repeatedly till it breaks.*

GotM Connor: *Just says, "Hope you're ready..." before headbutting GGC Collabos Bugster in the torso, followed by picking them up and slamming them into the ground hard.*

*GotM Connor continues his assault by kicking his opponent in the head region repeatedly, defeating the Collabos Bugster after enough damage was done.*

GotM Connor: *Checks the Collabos Buster again, noticing its Gashat got disconnected during the kicks and picks it up, saying, * "...I got a feeling I shouldn't destroy this right now…"*

*He then pockets the Gashat away and fights more Bugster Viruses near him.*

*Kamen Rider Kiva's barrage of attacks end up missing as DoReMiFa Beat Collabos Bugster counters with one of its own abilities.*

DoReMiFa Beat Collabos Bugster: *Begins charging energy… … ...and begins playing a remix of EXCITE by Daichi Miura, as music notes and bubbles came out, floating towards Kiva*

*The bubbles and music notes collided with Kiva, who stood there for a second wondering what was suppose to happen before snapping out of it and charging the Collabos Bugster.*

Collabos Bugster's Attack: **"MISS!"**

*Just as Kiva was going to land his attack, DoReMiFa Beat Collabos Bugster stops playing the music and an explosion formed where Kiva was...interrupting the attack and damaging him.*

Kamen Rider Kiva: *Tries to attack again, only to have his attempt end the same way.* "...I'm going to make sure you end up as garbage when I'm done…"

*Another attempted attack later, Kiva finally noticed something was going on with the music notes and bubbles…*

DoReMiFa Beat Collabos Bugster: *Charges up and plays the remix again, sending the bubbles and music notes to Kiva.*

*Kiva listens to the rhythm of the music and moves a particular was when the music notes and bubbles collided with him. He keeps this up till all of the projectiles are gone...and sends an attack to the Collabos Bugster.*

Collabos Bugster's Attack: **"PERFECT!"**

*...And he lands the hit as DoReFiMa Beat Collabos Bugster stops playing the music and no explosion occurs.*

Kamen Rider Kiva: "About time I cancel your music act…" *Follows up with a Ranger Takedown sweep and a uppercut with the Ballistic Fist.*

*The Collabos Bugster gets punched and blasted to the ground defeated as its Gashat also lands on the ground. Kiva immediately loots the Gashat and stores it away, thinking to ask about it later.*

*With the Collabos Bugsters defeated, the number of incoming Bugster Viruses incoming began to trickle down until no more were coming through.*

ZS Connor: "Is that all of them? I lost track…"

Veronica: *Looking around* "No, that's all of them…"

Kamen Rider Proto-Brave: "Not yet…" *removes her Gashats, and turns back into… … …*

Lindsey: "The Collabos Bugsters usually require someone leading them: the mastermind of this attack HAS to be coming…"

GotM Connor: "Then what's stopping us from closing the portal before whoever that is shows up?"

?.?.?.: "Because, Guardians of the Multiverse 2...I've already arrived…"

*In through the portal stepped… … …*

Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Kamen Rider Wiseman: "DAN MASAMUNE?!"

Masamune: "Indeed, A/N 1, A/N 3, and Fire Fallout Nuclear Awakening 2…And I am here…" *points to…* "...For her…" *...Lindsey*

Lindsey: *grits her teeth as she glares at Dan Masamune*

End Chapter 23.


	25. Chapter 24: To Defeat a God

**Chapter 24: To Defeat a "God"**

M3: *Clearly not caring who the guy is* "Hey moron, I suggest you turn yourself around and head back into the portal."

Cait: *Also not caring* "Yeah, you better get going before I come up there and throw you in there myself."

ZS Connor: *Pointing out something* "Guys, this idiot is probably the one who sent all the Bugsters here…"

Masamune: "It would be best to stay out of my way…" *pulls out...a Gashacon Bugvisor II...and attaches it to his waist on a Buggle Buckle II*

Buggle Driver II: **"Buggle Driver Zwei! Gachān!"**

Lindsey: *eyes widen* "What?! But...how-I TOOK THOSE FROM YOU!"

Masamune: "My products stole them back while the products here were fighting them back…" *pulls out the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and presses the button on it*

Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat: **"Kamen Rider Chronicle! (Dramatic music)"**

ZS Connor: *Not glad to hear that again* "Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"

Cait, Leon, Travis: *Immediately rush towards the man with their weapons ready to strike.*

*The trio are immediately intercepted by a group off fresh Bugster Viruses.*

Lindsey: "How did you gain the ability to control Bugsters?!"

Masamune: "I have gained many abilities...and even more knowledge...more than enough...to make this!" *takes out a device and presses a button on it, which creates an energy wave over the area...which soon makes contact with Lindsey*

Lindsey: *screams in pain as her power is sapped from her; drops to her knees, before the pain subsides*

Masamune: "My time of vengeance...has come…" *presses the 'A' button on the Buggle Driver II*

Buggle Driver II: **"(Strandby Music)"**

*Every resident who had a gun or some way to cast a projectile fired towards Masamune.*

Bugster Viruses: *Some themed after magicians arrive and begin raising magical barriers, blocking all attacks from reaching Masamune*

Masamune: *inserts the Gashat*

Buggle Driver II: **"Gashat!"**

Masamune: "Henshin…" *presses the switch on the side of the driver*

Buggle Driver: **"Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Wow!)"**

Masamune: *turns into Kamen Rider Cronus*

Kamen Rider Ouja: "Not again…" *transforms back into Daniel, who turns into Kamen Rider Decade, who moves onto Complete form*

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: "I already know how to stop this…" *dives into a dimensional wall, before reappearing behind Cronus… … …*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *...Who swings around and unleashes a powerful kick into Decade, who tumbles to the ground and de-transforms*

IceBite: "...Ow…"

Kamen Rider Necrom: "DANIEL!" *rushes over to him*

M3: *Worried* "...Now what do we do?"

Lindsey: *gasps and groans as she gets up again*

M3: *Rushes over to Lindsey, saying, "...Is there anything you can do?"

Lindsey: *shakes her head* "Whatever that...device...was...it's sapped most of my power...I can only do some basic summoning and minor powers now...and I can already sense...he's MUCH more powerful than when I last faced him…"

M3: *Tries saying, "If that's the case then we all have to work together to destroy that device...Provided we can… …. …." before realizing the glaring problem with the plan.*

Lindsey: "...I...might have something...that can at least...resist his ability...Tell the others...to get their...Drive-based Drivers...and send Magma Bot...to me...tell him to bring the...Heartron Shift Car…"

M3: *Before he gets moving, "...Are you going to be alright?"*

Lindsey: "...Yeah...I'll be fine…"

M3: "Good, cause I'm going to do what I can to ensure that. *Rushes off to get Magma Bot and the residents with Drive-based Drivers.*

* * *

*He returns back with Severa, Ophelia, and Magma Bot. Severa has her Drive Driver back, leaving Magma Bot with the Heatron Shift Car in his possession..*

Magma Bot: *To Lindsey* "So, why did you need me? I only have the Shift Car now...So, I'm not going to be able to turn into a Kamen Rider if I have to…"

Lindsey: *takes out...a red-colored Drive Driver and Shift Brace* "Here…this should let you transform into Heart..."

Magma Bot: *Takes the Driver and Brace before saying, "...Except the fact it's 3 vs 1...With the '1' being more powerful…"*

Lindsey: *pulls out a black-colored Drive Driver, while donning a similarly-colored Shift Brace* " _4_ vs 1...and it still might not be enough…Only thing we have going for us is that we can resist his time freezing..."

M3: *Sighing, but trying to remain optimistic with, "...Then we have to take whatever we can get and hope it works...I wish you all good luck."*

*The Drive Drivers line up, and ready to activate their Drive Systems*

Lindsey: "Oh, before I forget…" *passes something, a Shift Car, to Severa* "You might need this to keep up with us…"

Severa: "Alright…"

*Severa and Magma Bot insert their Shift Cars*

Mr Belt: **"Fire All Engines!"**

Heart Driver: **"Fire All Cores!"**

Severa, Magma Bot, Ophelia, and Lindsey: "HENSHIN!" *They all activate their Drive Systems: Severa and Magma Bot flip their Shift Cars like switches, Ophelia activates her Driver, and Lindsey inserts the NEXT Shift Car into her Shift Brace*

Mr. Belt: **"Drive: Type Tridoron! (Dramatic rock guitar solo)"**

Heart Driver: **"Drive: Type Miracle! (Dramatic rock guitar solo) Heart the Kamen Rider!"**

Gold Driver: **"(Upbeat jazz music)"**

Dark Driver: **"Drive: Type Next! (Orchestral rock music)"**

*A loud roaring sounds...as a red race/sports car zoomed towards them… … ...before breaking apart into what looked like armor pieces and surrounding Severa, before encasing her in the armor; meanwhile, the others' armor was also summoned*

Kamen Rider Dark Drive: "Alright everyone...let's get to it!"

Kamen Rider Cronus: "Not so fast!" *presses the buttons on the Buggle Driver II*

Buggle Driver II: **"Pause!"**

*Time pauses...but the Drive Riders kept moving towards Cronus*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "Hmph!" *charges towards them and they begin fighting*

Kamen Rider Heart: *Summons a electrical golden tentacle to attack Cronus.*

Kamen Rider Dark Drive: *Meanwhile, Dark Drive draws the Blade Gunner and begins slashing at Cronus*

Kamen Rider Gold Drive: *Begins striking at Cronus with her Handle Ken*

Kamen Rider Drive Type: Tridoron: *Has her own Handle Ken out and is striking at Cronus*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *gets electrocuted by Heart's attack, while trying to counter the others' attacks; once free, he backed off* "You are really trying my patience…" *pulls out a Holder Case*

Kamen Rider Dark Drive: "SHIT! I forgot he had that!"

Kamen Rider Cronus: *Begins removing Energy Items, while throwing one at Kamen Rider Heart*

Energy Items: **"Confusion!"**

*Kamen Rider Heart gets hit by the item and spaces out before he starts fumbling around, causing the tentacle to swing around aimlessly.*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *Meanwhile, he uses two on himself*

Energy Items: **"Elastic! Metalize!"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: *fires out an arm, stretching as it punched Gold Drive HARD*

*Kamen Rider Heart continues to fumble around, tripping over a large piece of debris. He recovers and switches out the golden tentacle for a green one...to strike Kamen Rider Drive Type: Tridoron (unintentionally).*

Kamen Rider Drive Type: Tridoron: "HEY! WATCH I-" *gets punched HARD by Cronus, knocking her out of her transformation and becoming frozen like everything else*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "One down…"

Kamen Rider Heart: *Continues to stumble around as the tentacle continues to flail around, getting closer and closer to Cronus.*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *stretches his arm and swings at both Heart and Gold Drive, striking both and knocking them out of their transformations*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "Three down...just one le-" *is hit by Dark Drive, who also strikes the Buggle Driver II*

Buggle Driver II: **"Restart!"**

*Time resumes...and the inhabitants of the Studio see that everyone except for Lindsey has been knocked out of the fight*

* * *

M3: *With time going again* "Lindsey! Keep going...You'll win..."

Kamen Rider Dark Drive: *nods and gets back to fighting Cronus… … ...only for Cronus to unleash one of his finishers*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *affixes the Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei to his arm, and switches it to Chainsaw Mode, before pressing the A button in it*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Rider Critical Sacrifice!"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: *fires a flurry of flying gear-like energy-based circular saw blades at Dark Drive*

Kamen Rider Dark Drive: *knocked backwards and explodes, before turning back to Lindsey* "...Damn it… … …" *passes out*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "At last, my vengeance is at hand! And I WILL be the ruler of this...AND ALL WORLDS!"

Gene: *Having enough of this, overshadowing his fear.* "...How about you shut the HELL up? You're just SCUM OF THE EARTH AND A HEARTLESS PSYCHO WITH DELUSIONS OF POWER!"

Kamen Rider Cronus: *stares at him a moment...before raising and activating the Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Rider Critical Judgment!"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: "You die first…"

?.?.?.: **"MAXIMUM-"**

?.?.?.: **"TADDLE-"**

?.?.?. 1 and ?.?.?. 2: **"-CRITICAL STRIKE!"**

*Two figures appear and strike Cronus with Rider Kicks, canceling his attack, when the dust clears...*

IceBite, Alma, and Aria: "KAMEN RIDERS EX-AID AND BRAVE!"

IceBite: "Maximum Gamer and Legacy Gamer!"

M3: *Out loud* Someone please tell me we now have a chance...I don't know what to think now…"

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: *sounds familiar* "We sure as heck do now…"

ZS Connor: *Recognizing the voice, asking, "Is that you, Morgan Rose? Where's Dark Prelate Mitchell?"*

Kamen Rider Brave Level 100: "Right here…"

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: "That's right...now time to end this!" *Pulls out a gold device and presses a button on it*

?.?.?. Device: **"Hyper Muteki! (Upbeat techno-rock guitar riff with techno-angelic tune)"**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: *Attaches the Gashat to her belt*

Hyper Muteki Gashat: **"Docking! (Looping upbeat techno-angelic tune with rock guitar riff)"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: "What?! NO!" *reaches for the buttons*

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: "Hyper...DAI HENSHIN!" *slams down on the button on top of the Gashat*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *pushes the buttons*

Buggle Driver II: **"Pause!"**

*Time pauses again, as everything freezes*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "I will not be beaten by that Gashat again!"

Hyper Muteki Gashat: **"Bakkān!"** *flips open*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "NO!"

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *straightens out and leaps out of the power armor*

Hyper Muteki Gashat: **"Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake~! Ryuusei no Gotoku~! Ougon no Saikyou Ga~mer~! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d! (Angelic chorus mixed with upbeat techno-rock guitar riff)"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: "...NO! You will NOT beat me again, Hyper Muteki!" *charges*

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki: *counters the charge and unleashes a beatdown on the villainous Rider* "It's about time...you FALL!" *unleashes a punch so powerful that it deactivates Cronus's powers*

Buggle Driver II: **"Restart!"**

*Time resumes, and this time everyone sees Cronus on the ground, while Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer was still standing tall*

M3: *Looking to Cronus* "Is...Is it finally over?"

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki: *raises her hand* "Almost…" *brings her fist down on top of the Hyper Muteki Gashat*

Gamer Driver: **"Kimewaza! Hyper Critical Sparking!"**

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki: *leaps into the air, before flying at Cronus in a kick*

Kamen Rider Cronus: *desperately tries to deflect the attack with a kick… … …*

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki: *...Only for Ex-Aid to rebound, kick Cronus a few times, before teleporting all around Cronus, kicking as she did...before unleashing a powerful kick, landing in front of Cronus*

Kamen Rider Cronus: "...No...No...No…" *multiple 'Hit' images appear around him*

Ex-Aid's Attack: **"Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shori!"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: *picked up into the air, as he continues to get covered in the 'Hit' and 'Great' Pow Bubbles, before a large one saying 'Perfect' appears, and he drops to the ground… … ...before something else is revealed to have been hit…*

Masamune's Device: *'Hit' and 'Great' Pow bubbles appear over it*

Ex-Aid's Attack: **"Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shori!"**

Masamune's Device: *explodes...as the energy contained in it flows back towards Lindsey, who begins waking up*

M3: *Moves to Lindsey and offers his hand to help her up* "...Good news, Cronus went down while you were out...And that device he was using went kaput as well."

Lindsey: *looks up and sees Cronus on the ground, but still transformed...but the device destroyed; then she feels her power returning…* "GrrrrrRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" *charges forward and slams an empowered fist into Cronus's face, reverting him back into Masamune and knocking the Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei off of him, including the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, which Lindsey reclaims, before she rips the Buggle Buckle II off of him; energy begins to coalesce around Lindsey's fist* "It's about time I do something I SHOULD have done a LONG TIME AGO!"

Lindsey: *launches the energy wreathed in her hands: energy is drawn out from Masamune, and Lindsey imprisons the energy into two crystals… … ...as the energy also opens a gate behind him...which causes Masamune to recognize it...and react with genuine fear*

Masamune: *begins trying to crawl away from the portal… … ...only for a Doom Hell Knight to lumber out, towards Masamune*

Hell Knight: *reaches Masamune, grabs his leg...and begins dragging him into the portal...before the portal closes behind him*

* * *

M3: *Either foolishly or bravely, approaches Lindsey saying, "...Lindsey, are you okay? That looked very...vicious…"*

Lindsey: "I'm fine… … ...just that guy… … ...I sincerely thought he knew better than to mess with me the LAST time we encountered each other… … ...it looks like some people NEVER learn… … …"

M3: *Asking to confirm what he saw, "...I take it that means we'll never see him again?"*

Lindsey: "One can only hope...If HE was willing to try coming after me again… … ...I'm beginning to fear if some other opponent won't just come and rescue him in another attempt at me… … …" *drops to her knees* "CAN I NEVER CATCH A BREAK?!"

M3: *Carefully gets a bit closer attempting to comfort her with, "...Then why don't you get started on one again? I mean, if stuff like this will happen anyway, then...You just to have make the most of every moment you can get."*

Lindsey: *thinks a moment...then nods* "...Yeah...you're right…"

M3: *Trying to cheer her up with, "So, how about you and me-No, I mean, everyone do the best we can to help make the most of whatever moments of peace you can get while you're here?"*

Lindsey: *looks up at him, then smiles a bit* "Alright...thank you… … …"

M3: *Smiles back* "No need to thank me...I'm just doing what a friend would do."

* * *

*Several moments pass as M3 notices the crystals with energy in them.*

M3: "...So what did you do to Masamune before he got dragged off to wherever?"

Lindsey: "I swiped the powers and stuff he'd gained before coming here...it's like he went on a mini-JumpChain before coming here… … ...no wonder he had the knowledge needed to disable my powers… … ...this basically took all of his perks and gear and turned it into 'Jump' Energy, which can be given to people to allow them to gain memories, items, and perks as though they entered the Jumps in question…"

M3: *Looking at the crystals* "...Or in other words, all of the good stuff wrapped in one thing...or two in this case."

Lindsey: *nods* "And...well...I was thinking...maybe giving you one of them…"

M3: *Pauses to think about it, but just says, "As much as I would like to accept it… ...I can't. I made a promise and a rule that everyone in the Studio won't bug you about this kind of stuff…"*

Lindsey: *smirks* "But you're not bugging me about it, are you? I'm offering it freely..."

M3: *Sighs* "...I won't accept it… ...Or at least now if you want me to be clear. I...I'm fine being who I am today."

Lindsey: *seems sad* "Alright…"

M3: *Stands up and says,* "C'mon, let's get back into the Studio…"

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright…"

Gene: *Interrupting the moment* "Boss… ...What about-"

M3: *To Gene* "We'll get to work on everything tomorrow, Gene. Right now, I think everyone deserves a break...At least for the rest of today."

*And with that, M3 and Lindsey head back into the Studio.*

M3: *To Lindsey* "...By the way, what do you plan on doing with the spare Crystal?"

Lindsey: "...Honestly, I was gonna give it to IceBite…"

M3: "Wait...Why?"

Lindsey: "Honestly, I hope to use it to bribe him into leaving me alone: he hasn't bugged me since the rule was put in place, but I have a feeling that his patience will soon run out…"

M3: "Well, you won't have to worry about my patience running out…Still not thinking of breaking my promise even after hearing that."

Lindsey: "Well...I'll still hold onto yours until you're ready to take it…"

* * *

*Everyone else heads off to the Studio eventually, with Ice and Alma being the last ones to get moving.*

Alma: "...Those two seem close…"

IceBite: "I have a feeling those two might end up becoming the next couple…" *shrugs* "Only time will tell…" *head back to the Studio with Alma*

End Chapter 24.


	26. Chapter 25: A Case of the 'Mon'day

**Chapter 25: A Case of the 'Mon'day**

*Time passes, as it stops around 3 and a half months since the 'Voxl Fight', or about 1 and a half months since the 'Masamune/Bugster Attack' occurred on the Studio.*

* * *

 **Inside the Living Room, in the Residential Area…**

*M3 and Gene are on the couch watching some 80s movie as they talk about something.*

M3: *Finishing his spiel* "...And that's why I like Starbursts."

Gene: "...And I told you why I don't like them, boss."

M3: "Is there anything you actually like candy wise?"

Gene: *Thinking it over* "...Sour candy, I'm fine with having those instead of the sweet stuff."

M3: *Changing topics* "... … ...You got anything else you want to talk about?"

Gene: *Recalling a moment* "There was that time that GotM Connor asked me if I knew Japanese."

M3: "Why did he ask you that?"

Gene: "Amaris must have told him about my clone speaking to her in that language, so he wanted to know if 'I' could…"

M3: *In a skeptical tone* "So...can you?"

Gene: *In a dry tone* "Boss...I was born in Japan and I lived there for some time. I know how to speak it."

M3: *Dropping his skeptical tone* "I meant...Can you say it well now?"

Gene: *Pauses* "...Not really, it's been a long time and I'm very rusty."

IceBite: *enters with Alma* "What's going on in here?"

M3: "Not much, just asking Gene if he can still speak Japanese…"

Gene: *Turns to Ice* "In case you are wondering, I was 'fluent' in it… ...And yes, I'm also from Japan."

IceBite: "Hold on...if you knew Japanese… … ...why...didn't you know about Kamen Riders?"

Gene: "Because the 'Japan' I know never had anything of the sort in their media. That's why I had no clue about them when I first showed up here…"

Alma: "That explains why you didn't recognize Kamen Rider gear when you first saw it…"

Gene: *In a reflective tone* "And it's also why I ended up getting hurt by you, Alma. Of course… ...I deserved that for how much of a jerk I was back then."

IceBite: "Wow...you...really have changed…"

Gene: *In a sincere tone* "Good to hear that coming from you, Ice...But really, it was you and Alma that got me to start changing. So, in a way, I have to thank you two for getting me here as I am today."

IceBite: "Well...uhm...you're welcome…"

*A moment or two of quietness passes after that.*

M3: *Speaking over the movie* "If you guys don't mind, want to watch a movie with us? It's a classic from the 80s…"

IceBite: "I...guess…"

Alma: "Never seen any of those before…"

M3: "Trust me, the movie we're watching is really good…"

*And with that, Ice and Alma joined in watching the movie. They didn't know what to think at the beginning, but at some point, they got invested in watching the movie to the end.*

* * *

 **An hour or two later...**

*The movie was over, as the four staff members star making comments about it.*

M3: *Referring to the main character* "At least he got out in time, those explosions from the wrist device always seem like overkill…"

Gene: "I'm more impressed that he was able to hide using mud to cover his body to avoid getting spotted by the heat sensor vision."

Alma: "... … ...I could've taken that thing…"

IceBite: *non-sarcastically* "Of course you could…"

M3: "But those things are skilled hunters, not to mention they can turn invisible…"

Alma: "So am I, what's your point?"

M3: "I'm just saying that if you were to fight one, it could take a while before the actual fighting part begins...Then after that, you'll easily win, Alma."

Alma: *shrugs*

Gene: "Speaking of that thing, it really did look ugly underneath the mask..."

*M3 checks his watch as the others keep up with their comments*

M3: "I'll see you guys later, I have to check and see if the latest package I ordered has arrived yet."

Gene: *Checking his watch as well* "Same here. I need to go teach the little guy how to pitch a baseball and get back to my work in the Garage."

*M3 and Gene leave shortly after that, leaving Ice and Alma to be by themselves.*

Alma: "...Gespenst has been spending a LOT of time with Gene lately… … …"

IceBite: *shrugs* "I guess…"

* * *

*Out in the front foyer, M3 opens the studio entrance to see a large cardboard box near the doorway. Then he gets the box inside, noting how heavy it was.*

*After placing it down, M3 opens up the top of the box and glances inside to see what its contents were.*

*And what he saw…*

*...Amazed him, leading to the top being closed before he picks up the box and starts get a move on to announce something to the Studio.*

* * *

 **A bit later, in a different room…**

*The announcement M3 was making was underway, with almost everyone in attendance. The only ones missing were Magma Bot and Ice Bot, but that was because M3 tasked them with something important to do while he was talking.*

M3: *Continuing from whatever he was saying* "So, time for me to show with what is going to happen next…"

*A small red and white ball device gets pulled out of one of his pockets, earning a reaction from the few people who knew what the device was.*

*M3 then pushes a white button in the middle of the device and lobs the ball into the air. The device then opens up as it releases something.*

*The 'something' ended up being a creature, who then landed on the ground and made some noise as it looked at the crowd and the crowd looked back at the creature.*

IceBite: "...Pokémon…"

M3: "That's right...It's a Pokémon. *Pointing to the creature.* "This one is a 'Zygarde' for those wondering what its called."

Zygarde: *Does one of its distinctive crys.*

M3: "And I think it's time I say that everyone who wants to have one or multiple of these mons as a potential pal, come talk to me. Otherwise, if you got any questions I can answer, that's about it for this announcement."

*A large chunk of the crowd leaves after M3 answers their questions and concerns. The only people left in the room are M3, Ice, Alma, Gene, Kyle, Aria, Leon, Dogmeat, Veronica, Cait, Travis, Lissa, Frederick, Chrom, Maribelle, GotM Connor, Emperor Mitchell, Amaris, Zeldane, ZS Connor, and Dark Prelate Mitchell.*

* * *

M3: *Checking the number of people* "...Well, I didn't expect this many people to stick around, but I'll roll with it."

*Magma Bot and Ice Bot enter the room*

Magma Bot: "Hey Triple M, we got done placing those Poké Ball devices around the Studio."

M3: "Good. And don't worry, I don't need you two to do anything else for me now."

Magma Bot: *To Ice Bot* "Then let's get back to our game of Monopoly with Ophelia...She's probably still waiting for us to get back."

Ice Bot: "Yeah...here's hoping she doesn't bankrupt us all…"

*The Bots shortly depart after that.*

M3: "Okay...Here's the deal. I told the Bots to place Poké Balls around the Studio and whoever finds one gets to have whichever Pokémon is inside it."

*The group acknowledged this…*

M3: "Of course, there's a catch. There are different varieties then this simple Poké Ball, so keep an eye for those as well. And if you manage to find 6 Poké Balls overall, you can't get anymore, okay?"

*Everyone understood this*

M3: "And one last thing, I'm joining in on this as well. Though, I can only get 5 more. So, when this is all over, make sure to head back here and we'll see what everyone got."

*M3 then counted down and once he said go, Zygarde made some noise to help signal that it was starting.*

*The room became empty quickly as the group and M3 left to begin the Poké Ball hunt.*

* * *

 **Some time later...**

*The Studio was searched through and everyone who was participating ended up finding a set of Pokeballs either by themselves or with help with another.*

*Once it was clear that every Poke Ball was collected (with there only being 70), everyone returned to the room,*

M3: *Getting next to Zygarde and looking to the crowd* "Did everybody have some amount of fun with the little hunt for the devices?"

*Several members of the crowd cheer loudly, others do so with a quiet cheer, and the rest at least smile to show they did find it somewhat entertaining.*

M3: "Then we'll start with the Studio Staff first. Anyone want to go first in seeing which Pokémon you got?"

IceBite: *after a bit of no one going; shrugs* "Guess I'm first…" *sends out his Pokémon: a Sceptile, Scizor, Haxorus, Gardevoir, Greninja, and Flygon*

Gene: "Guess I'll go next." *Sends out the two Pokémon: a Ditto and a Zoroark. Both of them were colored differently than normal, meaning they were 'Shiny'.*

Alma: *nods, then sends out her's: a Mawile, Diancie, Gallade, Volcarona, and Shiny Greninja*

M3: *Notices everyone looking to him.* "My turn." *Sends out his Pokémon: four Shiny Silvally and a Shiny Kyurem.*

Shiny Silvallies: *All four of them look around before they notice M3, which causes them to jump at him in a affection manner.*

*The problem was M3 not expecting that and ends up getting knocked to the ground as the Silvallies individually continue to get M3's attention.*

Zygarde: *Makes some noise, getting the Silvallies to stop and let M3 get back up.*

M3: *Dusting himself off.* "I'm fine… ...Guess these Silvallies really like me for some reason."

* * *

*With the Studio Staff done, M3 lets the FFNA Cast in the group go next, but leaves it open for whoever wants to go first.*

Cait: *Almost immediately* "I'll start us off…" *Sends out her Pokémon: a Shiny Lucario, Shiny Absol, Shiny Weavile, Shiny Sableye, Shiny Bisharp, and...a Shiny Regice.*

M3: *Commenting on the Shiny Regice* "Congratulations on getting one of the 'Regi' trio, Cait."

Cait: *Not thinking the same way* "...It's just a creature made of ice. Why would I be glad to have one of these with me?"

Shiny Regice: *Justs stands there.*

M3: *Looking to Ice* "Ice, remind me to ask for your help in explaining some things to Cait later, okay?"

IceBite: *nods* "Noted…"

Shiny Regice: *Heard the name 'Ice' and looks towards IceBite.*

*The Shiny Regice then walks over to Ice and makes some noise before going stationary.*

Cait: *Throws over the Regice's Poké Ball over to IceBite saying, "You can hold onto the living block of ice for me, I don't like it anyway…"*

IceBite: *catches the Poké Ball, while glaring at Cait*

Leon: *Starts talking* "I'll go next." *Sends out his Pokémon: a Shiny Galvantula, Shiny Golisopod, and a Shiny Regirock.*

M3: "Well, there's the second of the Regi Trio…"

Veronica: "My turn, I guess…" *Sends out her Pokémon: a Shiny Lopunny, Shiny Aggron, and a Shiny Registeel.*

Gene: *Comments with, "And there's the last member of the Trio."*

Travis: "Guess I'm up…" *Sends out his Pokémon: a Shiny Milotic and a Shiny Decidueye.*

*A moment or two passes as everyone waits for the next person to go…*

Dogmeat: *Barks after he rolls three Poké Balls forward so everyone can see.*

M3: *Immediately looks to Leon, confused* "Uhh… Why..."

IceBite: "That's...a first…"

Leon: *Sighs* "He may be my dog, but he still got them before me...And he doesn't want to give them up."

Dogmeat: *Nuzzles his nose into the buttons sending out the Pokémon: two Shiny Garchomps and a Shiny Haxorus.*

Dogmeat's Pokémon: *Look around before they notice the PokéBalls they went out of were near Dogmeat. They also tilt their heads in confusion before going with it for the moment.*

Aria: *takes two Poké Balls and sends out a Shiny Gardevoir and a Shiny Latias*

Kyle: *Goes next, takes out three Poké Balls and sends out a Shiny Gallade, Shiny Latios, and a Shiny Lurantis.*

M3: *To Kyle and Aria* "You two seem to have Pokémon that go well together…"

Kyle: *Grinning* "Maybe we just got lucky…"

Aria: "Potentially…"

Shiny Lurantis: *Looks to Kyle, then Aria before getting a bit sad for some reason.*

Kyle: "...You alright...Uhm-"

M3: *Giving him some much needed info.* "It's a Lurantis."

Kyle: "...Lurantis, is there something bothering you?"

Shiny Lurantis: *Looks at Aria, then to Kyle in a way that was like it wanted to say, "I want to be with her...and you."*

Kyle: *Not entirely sure* "I think it wants to be with you, Aria…"

Aria: "I think...it wants to be with both of us…"

Shiny Lurantis: *Nods its head in response to what Aria said.*

Kyle: *Asking just in case* "You okay with having Lurantis here be shared between us, Aria?"

Aria: *nods 'Yes'*

*The Lurantis perks up and tries to hug them...Before stopping and realising how difficult it would be to do that and just stands near the two like their other Pokémon.*

* * *

Lissa: *approaches and, with a twirl, sends out her Pokémon: a Shiny Sylveon, a Shiny Whimsicott, a Shiny Lilligant, and a Shiny Togekiss*

Maribelle: *sends out her Pokémon: two Shiny Tsareena, a Shiny Vespiquen, and a Shiny Delphox*

M3: *Referring to the FFNA Cast* "Is that everyone?"

*Frederick and Chrom confirm that they didn't have any Poké Balls, but also admit they didn't mind not getting any because they helped out Lissa and Maribelle, respectfully.*

*And with that, the next group to go was GotM.*

GotM Connor: I'll start us off." *Sends out his Pokémon: a Shiny Volcarona, Shiny Chandelure, Shiny Spiritomb, Shiny Heatran, Shiny Reshiram, and a Shiny Yveltal.*

M3's Kyurem: *Glances over to the Reshiram and stops before anyone notices.*

Emperor Mitchell: *Sends out a Shiny Aegislash, an Escavalier, and an Empoleon*

Amaris: *Sends out a Shiny Lunatone, a Shiny Delphox, and a Shiny Cresselia*

M3: *To Amaris* "Seems you got really lucky, Amaris."

Amaris: *smiling* "Yes...I believe this is quite the good omen…"

M3: "Oh yeah, and before I forget..." *Pulls out a Moon Stone from one of his pockets and hands it to Amaris.* "Found that in with everything else, so I thought you would like it."

Amaris: "...What is it?"

M3: *Being nice and explaining what it is.* "It's a Moon Stone...So, that's why I gave it to you. And no thanks are needed."

Amaris: *smiles widely*

Zeldane: *Speaks up after noticing everyone looking at her.* "I'm the last one, so it's my turn." *Sends out her Pokémon: a Shiny Mismagius, Shiny Porygon-Z, Shiny Rotom, and a Shiny Metagross.*

*And with that, they moved on to the last group, which consisted of ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell.*

ZS Connor: *To Dark Prelate Mitchell* "I'll let you go first."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods; sends out a Deoxys, Genesect, and an Accelgor*

ZS Connor: *Follows up by sending out a Shiny Greninja, Shiny Aegislash, Shiny Xerneas, and a Shiny Zekrom*

M3's Kyurem: *Glances at the Zekrom, but doesn't stop fast enough before someone notices.*

Cait: *Referring to the Kyurem and Zekrom* "Hey, that thing's eyeballing ZS Connor's...Whatever the name for that 'one' is…"

M3: "First off, that 'thing' is called Kyurem. Second, it was looking at Zekrom. Third, Kyurem here is only looking, not doing anything else, okay?"

*Once that passed, M3 looked around and saw all the Pokémon out, thinking it was finally over…*

*...Until his Zygarde made some noise getting everyone's attention.*

Zygarde: *Telepathically says to everyone, "I have to apologize for doing this now after all this time, but I can tell from some of you that I don't seem to be very much. I wish to show everyone something that is truly unique to myself."*

*The Zygarde then exits everyone's minds and starts doing something.*

* * *

*Some tiny noises can be heard heading into the room as everyone notices many small hexagonal green objects and a few red ones moving towards the Zygarde.*

*As they continue going to the Zygarde, a bright green light starts to fill up the room, causing everyone to avert their eyes…*

*...And then the light gets stronger and stronger till it disappears, allowing everyone to see what happened to the Zygarde…*

*What resulted was a winged, draconic humanoid, with clawed hands and a bunch of green hexagonal patterns on its black body. It also had protrusions on its neck and head that gave it a crowned type of appearance.*

*It had turned into its 'Complete Form'.*

Zygarde Complete Form: *Telepathically* "Do not worry, for I am only showing what makes me unique. I promise that I will only use my power to maintain order if it is needed. That is all I intend to do while I am here…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Hmmm…" *slowly approaches Zygarde… … ...before, with a ripple of Cell Medals, shifting his form into his Greeed Form*

Zygarde Complete Form: *Focuses on Dark Prelate Mitchell* "Intriguing, you're more akin to myself than everyone else with the way you take form...Yet still different."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "My body is made up of Cell Medals, as well as 10 Core Medals…"

Zygarde Complete Form: "Just as I am made up of cells held together by cores inside me. Tell me, was it always this way for you?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Honestly, no...I was once a normal human...but circumstances began changing me into what I am today…"

Zygarde Complete Form: "Then I take it you still are adapting to having a form that is under your order instead of the one you never did fully control?"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods* "To a degree, yes...it's still a bit strange, but I'm coping…"

Zygarde Complete Form: "Even if this form of yours was placed upon you without your control, I see that you will grow used to it fully and achieve your potential. Take it from one who has already done it."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods* "Right...thanks…"

*Their conversation ends as the Zygarde dismisses the cells, reverting back to his normal or '50% Form'.*

Zygarde: *Opening the telepathy to everyone else* "I thank you all for being patient and willing to listen. From what I gathered from the others like me, this locale is suitable for our many ways of life. Thank you for bringing us here."

*And with that, Zygarde turned quiet as it waited for M3 to talk.*

M3: "...So, is everyone okay with having these new friends, acquaintances, or potential partners being here?"

*Everyone seemed to be alright with it*

M3: "Then...I guess everyone has to figure out the living arrangements with the new arrivals. Thankfully the Poké Balls you have can act as a sorta room for them."

Amaris: "But...what if the Pokémon don't want to go back IN their Poké Balls?"

M3: "Like I said, you'll have to figure it out with them. Either you convince them to go into them, they convince you they don't want to, or you compromise."

Amaris: "...Alright…"

Cait: *After listening to that* "But how are THEY going to tell us that? Your Zy-whatever can do whatever with that mind talk junk, but I don't expect all of these other ones to do the same."

IceBite: "Actually, any Psychic-type Pokémon is capable of Telepathy…last I heard, that is..."

Cait: "Well, from the creatures I have around me...I don't think any of them count as 'Psychic'..."

Cait's Lucario: *Telepathically says to Cait* "Then perhaps you need to stop assuming and think differently."

Cait: "...I take back what I said."

* * *

*From there the crowd dispersed with their Pokémon in tow, either walking or being carried inside a Poké Ball. M3 also left after he settled things with his own new companions.*

*The Studio Head then made his way to the Residential Area, making sure to be in front of a certain person's door before he started knocking on it.*

Lindsey: *answers the door* "Hmmm? Oh, hey."

M3: "Hey, I...came by to do the rounds telling everyone it's going to be dinnertime soon. You want anything specific for today?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Surprise me…"

M3: "Then I'll do that..." *Sighs after he just realizes that he forgot about a lot of new mouths to feed as well.* "...Of course, that may take longer than usual…"

Lindsey: "What do you mean by that?"

M3: "Remember the announcement I had earlier today, where I said the Studio was adding in Pokémon?"

Lindsey: "Ah, that...let me guess, the Pokémon are now a new factor in that?"

M3: "You'd be correct. But if you don't mind, take a guess at how many are there in the Studio right now...I'll tell you if you are close."

Lindsey: "Uhm… … …" *shrugs; sounds like she's guessing* "70 or so…"

M3: *Not expecting that.* "...You are guessing, right? Because that's actually the number...If I don't count the 'or so' part."

Lindsey: "Oh...heheheh…" *shrugs* "Just a lucky guess...then again, with all the Perks, my 'luck' tends to be luckier than most…"

M3: *Chuckles slightly* "I'm not doubting that. But that being said, I think I know two people luckier than you…"

Lindsey: "Really? Who?"

M3: "Kyle Sevon and GotM Connor. Those two are probably the luckiest people in this Studio…"

Lindsey: "Really...I'll have to investigate that…"

M3: *Attempts a bit of wordplay* "Then I wish you 'good luck' with that...I'll be getting back to making dinner for everyone."

Lindsey: "Alright...See you later…"

End Chapter 25.


	27. Chapter 26: Hectic Speeding

**Chapter 26: Hectic Speeding**

*A day or two after the addition of Pokémon into the Studio environment, several changes had to be made.*

*For one, the Training Area had to be updated to allow the Mons to use it if they personally needed it. Thankfully, that didn't take long due to the combined efforts of some Staff and Residents.*

*Another change was the additional role one of the Staff had to undertake. Somebody was going to need be in charge of locating, jotting, organizing, and compiling down information about the Mons.*

*That Staff member ended up being Gene Clarkson, who used his scanners and new companions, a Ditto and Zoroark, to work on that. With their cooperation, the Studio Assistant got the data he needed.*

*From there, things went smoother with everyone who gotten a Pokémon either managed to become friends with each one or were on the way towards it.*

* * *

 **Inside the Living Room, in the Residential Area...**

*Gene was watching TV on one part of the couch while his Ditto and Gespenst were on another part of the couch making faces at each other for fun.*

Gespenst: *Makes some silly face using its tiny arms and sticking out its tongue.*

Gene's Ditto: *Tries to do the same before realizing it couldn't copy the Boo perfectly.*

Gespenst: *Giggles before doing the same face again.*

Gene's Ditto: *Focuses and transforms into Gespenst before copying what the Boo was doing.*

*The Boo blinks a few times before poking the Ditto Boo, at which the Ditto does the same in response.*

Gene: *Pauses from the TV to look towards them* "Hey little guy, you should-"

*The Studio Assistant stares at the two Boos on the couch before he says, "... ...Okay, which one of you is Gespenst?"*

Both Boos: *Look at each other before they (purposely) act confused.*

Gene: "...Great, now I have to play the detail game." *Focuses on both Boos.*

Alma: *walks in* "Oh, hey Gene, hey Gespenst, hey-" *sees two Boos; looks between them for a few moments… … ...before fainting.*

Gene: *Snaps out of his focus and saw Alma had fainted. He gets off the couch and carefully approaches her saying, "Alma! Are you okay?"*

Both Boos: *Look over the couch to see Alma as they get worried about her.*

*Gene ended up having to move Alma to the couch as the two Boos looked at her nearby with concern on their faces.*

* * *

Gene: *Referring to his Pokémon* "Okay little blue guy, I think it's time you stop with this charade now…"

Ditto Boo: *Is distraught enough where it didn't even think of changing back as it continued to look at Alma with Gespenst.*

Gene: *Sighs loudly* "...Hope you're okay, Alma."

*Some noise distracts the Studio Assistant and Boos, causing them to see Cait walking in with her Bisharp at her side.*

Cait: *Looking at the two Boos first* "What's with the two ghosts? Did Alma want another one?"

Gene: "No...We still only have the one. My Ditto ended up transforming into Gespenst and now I can't tell which one is which right now."

Cait: *Now noticing the fainted Alma* "So, then why is Alma… …" *Starts glaring at Gene* "...What did you do?"

Gene: *A bit angry* "I didn't do anything except help her get onto the couch instead of leaving her on the floor, Cait."

Cait: *Still staring at Gene* "Then what caused her to fall to the floor...Gene?"

Gene: *Answering back with, "She fainted because she saw these two looking back at her or something."*

Cait: *Looks at the Boos* "You said one of them is that 'Ditto' creature?

Gene: "Yes"

Cait: *Points at the real Gespenst and says as its like matter of fact, "This one is the 'Ditto' and the other one is the real deal."*

Both Boos: *Keep focusing on Alma as they don't catch what Cait was saying.*

Cait's Bisharp: *Makes some noise to signal it was getting impatient.*

Cait: *Heard it* "...Well, I need to get going, my companion here wants to get back to training or something."

*Cait and the Bisharp then depart, leaving Gene and the Boos with a still fainted Alma.*

* * *

Alma: *groans and starts to wake up*

Gene: *Turns to her saying, "...You alright, Alma? You fainted."*

Alma: "I...think...so…"

Gespenst: *Moves closer to offer a hug to her and says, "Alma…"*

Alma: *looks at Gespenst and smiles a little* "Hey, little guy…" *accepts the hug offer*

Ditto Boo: *Gently pokes Alma after she was done hugging Gespenst to get her attention.*

Alma: *turns and sees the Ditto Boo; gulps nervously and shivers*

Ditto Boo: *Tries to move closer to Alma.*

Alma: *nervously shifts away, getting a little more scared*

Ditto Boo: *Notices how she was moving away scared and starts to tear up, not getting what the problem was as it starts crying.*

Gene: *Notices something changing on the Ditto Boo and relays it to Alma, "...Look at the 'Boo' again, Alma...It's not what you think it is."*

Alma: *looks at it nervously...then confused at the changed face*

Gene: *Talking to the Ditto Boo* "...It's okay my blue little pal, just calm down and please change yourself back to normal."

Ditto Boo: *Sniffles before reverting back to its normal form.*

Gene: "...About time the little fellow changed back." *Looks to Alma* "Yeah...There wasn't two Boos in the studio, it was just Gespenst and Ditto."

Alma: *goes wide-eyed and blinks...blinks again…*

Ditto: *Still a bit down as it looks at Alma.*

Gespenst: *Feels a bit bad and moves to pat the Ditto in an attempt to cheer it up.*

Ditto: *Looks to Gespenst and makes a very friendly smile after that happens, allowing Gene and Alma to see that.*

Gene: *Asking again* "...So, are you going to be alright, Alma?"

Alma: "... … ...I think so… … …" *sighs* "I guess all that happened was Gespenst became an exception to my…" *sighs* "...Fear… … ...of Boos and haunted stuff…"

Gene: "And Ditto just needs to know that so it doesn't change into Gespenst again… ...If...you are willing to tell Ditto about the fear."

Ditto: *Overheard what they were talking about and moved to Alma, holding out its blue tiny arms out offering a comforting hug while it put on a understanding look.*

Alma: "... … …" *tentatively accepts the hug*

*Their hug lasts for a few seconds before the Ditto smiles at Alma and looks at Gene to signal the Studio Assistant to pick it up.*

Gene: *Picks up his Shiny Pokémon and looks to Alma and Gespenst.* "I...should probably move this fellow out of here. Unless...you two are okay with it being here?"

Gespenst: *Looks to Alma and nods.* "...Ditto...is...friend."

Alma: "... … ...I guess we'll be alright with him...her...whichever it is...here…"

Ditto: *Smiles widely as Gene places it back on the couch and begins playing with Gespenst again.*

*The two keep playing and having fun while Gene tells Alma he needs to get going after checking his watch.*

Gene: *Makes sure to say to Alma, "I'm sorry if Ditto scared you...I should have kept an better eye on the two before that happened…"*

Alma: *nods, before giving him a deadpan look* "Probably…"

*The Studio Assistant departed after that.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Break Room…**

*M3 sat in the room, thinking up a storm about something to do. He could get some work done around the Studio, go eat a few Starbursts, or go hang out with Li-*

Gene: *Entering the room seeing Triple M* "Hey boss…"

M3: *Losing track of his thoughts and replying in a bored tone* "Hey Gene…"

Gene: *Noting his tone* "You sound like the most bored person in the Studio…"

M3: "That's because I am, Gene."

Gene: "Then why don't you find someone to hang out with and go do something?"

M3: "...Nobody is really coming...to mind."

Gene: "What about Ice?"

M3: "...That's probably not a good idea right now."

Gene: *Curious* "And why is that?"

M3: *In a snarky tone* "He's busy going nuts with some stuff he got recently...Last time I saw him, He was foaming at the mouth and collapsed into a catatonic state of joy."

Gene: *Realizing his tone* "Except he wasn't actually foaming at the mouth or going catatonic, was he?"

M3: "...Yeah, he wasn't. He was just really excited." *Yawns while bored out of his skull.*

Gene: "But...if he's like that, wouldn't you still want to hang out with him?"

M3: *Tempting fate*"I take it you haven't seen him recently. Thankfully, the chances of him walking in here are slim to none…"

IceBite: *laughing as he rides through the room, in the gear of Kamen Rider Genm, on an Imperium of Man Attack Bike, before leaving the room through another door*

M3: "... … …" *Goes back to being bored.*

Gene: "He left tracks on the floor...Deep ones too."

M3: *Bored sigh* "...The chances of him doing that again are going to be low."

*However, instead of Ice riding back into the room after he said that, Leon's Regirock walked into the room.*

Leon's Regirock: *Looks around before getting distracted by the tracks on the floor and stands in the way of the door as it stares at the floor.*

*While that went on, Gene realized it was lunchtime and got out a bowl and package of ramen noodles. The bowl was filled with the noodles and hot water once everything was ready.

*The Studio Assistant then got into a chair near M3, leaned back into it to get the front legs off the ground as he places his shoes on the edge of the table and begins eating.*

M3: *Tempting fate yet again* "Like I said, the chances of him doing it again are really low at this point."

Gene: *Realizing something after swallowing the food in his mouth.* "Uh, boss...I get the feeling you shouldn't be saying things like that…"

*VROOOOOM!*

Kamen Rider Genm: *rides through again, cackling like a madman*

*The noise from the Bike and the cackling startled Gene, causing him to lean back too far. With that, the chair fell to the ground and made Gene launch his noodle bowl right into Genm's face.*

*Being blinded by the bowl and noodles, Genm was unable to drive the bike and remove the obscuring material blocking his view without having to take his hands off the controls.*

*And then M3 saw something appear in his mind, just as Leon's Regirock looked up from the floor to see Genm about to collide into it with his Bike.*

*The impact from the collision sent Genm flying off his bike, over the Regirock and through the open doorway. His Imperium Bike didn't keep going due to getting stopped by the Regirock acting like a big rock to stop it.*

*Speaking of the Regirock, it didn't even look hurt at all. Instead the only thing it did was to push the bike that was leaning on it to its side and let it fall to the ground.*

* * *

Gene: *Getting off the floor and looking at M3* "Please tell me you saw what just happened…"

M3: *Lost in thought, unable to respond.*

Leon's Regirock: *Looks around again before leaving the room, passing by Genm who was heading back in on foot.*

Gene: *Looking at Genm in disbelief.* "...And really? You had to ride a Bike inside the Studio?"

Kamen Rider Genm: "So sue me, I'm still excited: what was with the flying bowl of ramen, though?!"

Gene: *Deadpan* "That was my lunch before you rode in here...Again."

*M3 continues to be lost in thought as their conversation continues.*

Gene: *Not threatening, but serious in tone* "So what are you going to do, Ice? Cause there's only one thing you should be doing right about now…"

Kamen Rider Genm: *stares for a moment...before shrugging*

Gene: *Answering for him* "... ...You're going to help me clean up these tracks you left behind in your wild ride on that bike of yours. And there's no way you're getting out of it, got it?"

Kamen Rider Genm: *shrugs...as an orb of energy appears in his hand, which he fires at the marks… … ...which disappear in a flare of light* "Ok, done!"

Gene: *Sounds impressed at first, before dropping it* "Good job… … ... But you were supposed to do it the nitty gritty way, Ice. Of course, you don't even bother to help me or Triple M out when we do actual work on the Studio."

Kamen Rider Genm: "I'm not...really the best when it comes to 'labor' work… … …"

Gene: "Then maybe it wouldn't kill you to put in a hard day's work of labor around this place once. Oh...and don't even think of using powers, magic, or what else, it has to be done using your bare hands and mundane equipment."

Kamen Rider Genm: *seems (from the way he's shivering) completely terrified at the prospect*

M3: *Finally snaps out of his thought trance* "Guys...I just came up-" *Finally notices Gene, a shivering Genm, and a knocked over Imperial Bike.* "...What happened while I was thinking?"

Gene: *Facepalms in frustration*

* * *

 **A week later…**

*M3 elaborated his idea to Ice and Gene, basically telling them they should hold a set of races around the Studio grounds and the area outside said grounds. Both Ice and Gene, however, pointed out a problem…*

*The races need people to participate, they need to know how to drive, and also they also need vehicles to drive in.*

*Thankfully, M3 considered those factors and replied that he'll handle getting the vehicles and giving enough time for everyone to practice.*

*And that he did, somehow getting a lot of Residents to participate after explaining and addressing concerns.*

* * *

 **Inside the Garage, on the same day...**

*M3 can be seen inside the car, starting and shutting off the engine as Gene checked under the hood.*

M3: "Any problems with it?"

Gene: "No...Everything looks fine." *Puts the hood back down.*

*GotM Connor and ZS Connor enter the garage*

GotM Connor: "Is the car ready to go?"

M3 and Gene: "Yes"

ZS Connor: "Then let's get to it…"

*GotM Connor, ZS Connor, and Gene hop in the car before M3 opens the Garage door and drive out.*

*The 4 racers inside the car drive up to the front of the Studio, where a track has been (improvely) made. The wrecked Banshee, still out there on the grounds was used as the marker for the Start Line.*

*M3 drove up to behind the line, waiting as a cleaned up 'Highwayman' with its top missing pulled up right next to his own car.*

M3: *Looks to see its driver was Travis, with the other Wastelanders save for Dogmeat, were riding in the other seats.* "Good luck, Travis."

Travis: *Looks to M3* "Good luck, Triple M."

*A Hoverbike then pulls up, showing Magma Bot at the wheel with Ice Bot as a passenger.*

*Soon, Farseer Mitchell, as Pseudo-Rider Alternative Zero, arrived, riding the Psycoroader, Psycorogue's face apparent on the front of the bike; then, after him, IceBite and Alma arrived… … ...without a vehicle, but with IceBite wearing a Gamer Driver, and holding a yellow Gashat*

Gene: *Calling out to Ice* "Hey! Good luck trying to outspeed us on foot!"

IceBite: *smirks...before activating the Gashat*

?.?.? Gashat: **"Bakusou Bike! (Upbeat Rock & Roll Music)"**

IceBite: *spins around once, poses* "Henshin…" *inserts the Gashat*

Gamer Driver: **"Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

IceBite: *turns into a deformed form with handlebars on its head, and wheel-like weapons held in its hands…*

IceBite: "Kamen Rider Lazer...Level 1!"

Racers: *All look confused...Until they start chuckling at what they were seeing.*

Kamen Rider Lazer: *spins around once, before swiping the lever on the Driver*

Gamer Driver: **"Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!"**

Kamen Rider Lazer: *turns into a yellow motorcycle, with the Gamer Driver in front of the seat* "Kamen Rider Lazer...Level 2!"

Racers: *Their chuckles die off after seeing that.*

Kamen Rider Lazer: "Alright, Alma: HITOPPASHIRI TSUKEYO!"

Alma: "Right!" *gets on* "By the way...your Japanese: spot on!"

Kamen Rider Lazer: "Thanks: I think I got it from the Polygot Perk from the XCom Jump…"

Cait: *Calling out* "Quit talking already, you two! No one here gets what you're talking about!"

* * *

*With every Racer ready to go, Peregrine Connor stands off to the side beyond the track boundary holding a revolver (loaded with a blank).*

Peregrine Connor: "3...2...1-" *Fires off the revolver into the air.* "GO!"

*And with that the Racers sped off.*

* * *

First to take the lead is Team Connor, who turns in time to keep the speed going around the corner, while Team Wastelanders and Team Bot take second and third as they round the corner.

This meant that Team Masked Rider and Team Alternative were in the back of the pack while they turned the corner onto the straightaway.

The three first teams accelerate down the straightaway, not reaching their max speed, but going very fast.

Out in the front, M3 checks the rear view mirror seeing Travis and Magma Bot catching up, but not fast enough as he pushes down on the pedal. The distance between them and him increases as he sees the next turn coming up.

Rounding the corner, Team Connor stays in first as they reach the second straightaway. Team Bot managed to pass Team Wastelanders in the turn taking them to second.

Team Masked Rider and Team Alternative also caught up just behind Team Wastelanders after they get past the turn.

Team Masked Rider and Team Alternative speed up on the straightaway, easily overpassing Team Wastelanders and Team Bot.

M3 checked the rear view mirror again, only able to Team Masked Rider speed past him and then see Team Alternative pass by. He then looks ahead to see Team Alternative zoom past Team Masked Rider getting them into 1st Place.

The next turn was coming up, causing the two frontrunners to slow down as they turned through the corner. Team Connor wasn't able to make much ground as he went through the turn, still keeping them in 3rd Place.

The two in 4th and 5th also round the corner, joining the three other teams in the third straightaway.

Their positions stay the same as Team Alternative reaches the last turn of the course and takes the turn a bit too wide after slowing down.

Team Masked Rider does better, as does Team Connor. Team Wastelanders and Team Bot keep up, but are still in the back of the pack.

On the last straightaway, Team Alternative speeds up as they pass the Starting Line, putting them into Lap 2. Team Masked Rider and Team Connor pass by the line as well, getting them into Lap 2.

Team Bot passes Team Wastelanders, giving them 4th Place as both teams enter Lap 2.

* * *

The course didn't change during the second lap and it definitely didn't do it for the third lap as the Teams end up on the second to last straightaway.

Team Masked Rider was in first, Team Alternative in second, Team Connor in third, Team Wastelanders in fourth, and Team Bot in fifth.

Team Alternative sped down the straightaway until they realized were going too fast as they were reaching the turn. It ended up causing Alternative Zero to brake and stopping before he crashed into the improv track wall.

This gave Team Masked Rider and Masked Connor a chance as they turned the corner and passed Team Alternative.

Team Alternative recovered but was unable to avoid letting Team Wastelanders pass by as Travis slammed the pedal to the metal after the turn.

And then Team Bot caught up...A bit too fast and collided with Team Alternative. The result of the impact caused both of them to hit the track wall.

With that happening behind them, Team Connor was still behind Team Masked Rider as they were getting closer to the Finish Line.

"...Hey guys, you may want to brace yourselves for what is going to happen next." M3 warned as he placed one of his hands on the gear shift.

The other members of Team Connor did as he suggested. M3 then shifted the gear to reverse and drive repeatedly. Somehow that ended up making the car bump off the ground in the front for a split second…

...And also caused the car to pick up a lot of speed. M3 kept doing this as the car managed to pick up to the max speed Team Masked Rider was going at and kept going further.

Team Masked Rider saw the finish line getting closer until they hear the horn from Team Connor's car go off…

And saw them zoom past them, reaching the finish line first as M3 applies the brake and spins the car into a stop.

Team Masked Rider still got second, as Team Wastelanders speed across the line getting third and Team Bot got fourth place just barely reaching the line before Team Alternative.

The scores were given to the teams based on their final position in the race as they to another track inside the Studio Grounds.

* * *

In the backside of the Studio Grounds, a large track was made in the shape of a '8' out in the dirt covered earth.

The Teams lined their vehicles at the Starting Line, before M3 got out of his just to make it absolutely clear what was different about this race.

"Okay, I'm only giving this heads up once. This race is basically now under the rules of Mario Kart and that basically means we can start throwing things at each other if you have them at all."

M3 then went back into his team's vehicle as Peregrine Connor pulled a switch next to a generator of some kind near the improv track wall.

The generator activated and floating colorful boxes appeared on the course with a big '?' in the middle of them. Following that, Peregrine Connor took his position near the Starting Line outside of the track.

Before the race started though, and before he turned back into Kamen Rider Lazer Level 2, IceBite passed Alma a device with a yellow knob on it. "Just trust me, ok? I'll want it back after the race, though..." he said.

Alma looked at him...before nodding. "Alright…"

With that, IceBite turned back into Kamen Rider Lazer, Level 2, and the two took their position at the Starting Line. When IceBite activated the Gashat, however, it caused a series of coins made of energy to appear all around the track, each with a different color and a different image on it.

"3...2...1-" Peregrine Connor called until he fired the Revolver. "GO!"

The Racers were off, as Team Alternative takes the lead, followed by Team Masked Rider, Team Connor, Team Wastelanders, and Team Bot in last.

The Teams drive through the color boxes, causing them to break apart as objects then appear inside the vehicles that actually drove into one. Those being Team Connor, Team Wastelanders, and Team Bot.

Team Connor drove into one and got three red shells inside their car. Immediately, GotM Connor grabbed one and threw it out of the side of the car.

The shell then immediately started spinning as it pick up speed and homed directly towards Team Masked Rider.

"Alma! The Dual Gashat I gave you! Switch it to Perfect Puzzle!" Lazer said.

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

So...Alma did.

" **Perfect Puzzle!"**

The Perfect Puzzle title screen appeared behind Alma and Lazer.

" **What's the next stage? (Looping upbeat techno, hip-hop music)"**

"Now, press the button on the Gashat…" Lazer added.

Alma nodded. "Alright...Uhm...HENSHIN!" And...the pushed the button.

" **Dual Up! Get the glory in the chain, Perfect Puzzle! (Upbeat techno, hip-hop music)"**

A screen with a suit of armor appeared in front of the bike, and washed over them, the armor appearing on Alma: it was mostly blue with large shoulder pauldrons, but the pack of the pauldrons and helmet were red. She also had a gold knob akin to that on the Gashat on her back. A holder appeared on her hip, so Alma plugged the Gashat Gear Dual into that. Alma had become Kamen Rider Para-DX, Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

"Now, Para-DX, concentrate on the Energy items...and try and select some that would HELP US OUT HERE!"

Alma nodded and, keeping one hand on the handlebars, summoned nearby Energy Items, which appeared in some kind of grid. Manipulating them, she shuffled them around with one hand, like a puzzle game, until 3 were selected and flew at her: one had a silver/grey background, one had a yellow background.

" **Metalize! Metalize! Speeding Up!"**

A metallic film appeared over Para-DX and Lazer, and they began speeding up even faster than before.

But as fast they went...The red shell sped up and slammed into Team Masked Rider, causing them to flip forward one time, but not slowing them down as much.

Team Connor then sent the remaining shells out and they still crashed into Team Masked Rider, slowing them down.

Meanwhile, Team Wastelanders had gotten a white squid inside their car. They had no idea what it was doing in there, so Cait picked it up and threw it out of the car.

That coincidentally activated it, as then more of them appeared in front of the the three teams ahead of them and coated each of them in ink.

Team Connor managed to keep driving straight for a while until the ink disappeared. Same for Team Alternative and Team Masked Rider.

And then Team Bot activated their item. They had gotten some kind of bullet-looking object until Magma Bot realized it was a 'Bullet Bill'.

Upon using it, Team Bot turned into a massive 'Bullet Bill' and picked up a lot of speed as they quickly made up ground.

Team Wastelanders and Team Connor swivered out of the way of the speeding Bill, as it continued onward.

Team Bot caught up to Team Masked Rider and rammed into them as the Bill, causing them to get knocked over and flip sideways a few times and stopped them.

What also didn't help was that the impact removed the effects from the Energy Items they had, reverting them back to their base condition. And then Team Connor and Team Wastelanders drove by as they drove through more color boxes on the track.

Team Bot keep going as a Bill, until they reverted to normal and had to get ready to actually drive again. Team Connor then passed by them as did Team Wastelanders.

* * *

The first lap and second lap were quickly done as each team was now down to their final lap. Team Alterative was still in the lead, Team Wastelanders took second, and Teams Masked Rider, Connor, and Bot kept passing each other for third place.

Team Bot managed to get a Golden Mushroom and they used that to speed up to Team Alternative. They speed up, trying to pass over Alternative Zero.

That didn't happen, but Team Bot kept trying to do it.

While behind them, Team Connor got a blue spiny shell with wings in their car. Gene carefully picked it up and tossed it forward.

The 'Blue Shell' then started flying as it zoomed through the air and kept going, catching up to Team Bot and Team Alternative.

Team Alternative saw the Blue Shell approaching, and, realizing what that meant...Just as Team Bot did, and they slowed down to let the Blue Shell pass them before speeding up again.

The Blue Shell kept moving and flew down closer to the track as it planned to ram into Team Alternative...

Having a feeling that shifting to second place was futile, Pseudo-Rider Alternative Zero took the only option to him… … ...he spun back around, facing Team Bot...and…

" **Final Vent!"**

...Began spinning rapidly as he flew at, and collided with, their vehicle. It stopped both of them, though it took longer for Team Bot as their Hoverbike got sent back across the track.

The Blue Shell then finally caught up, exploding in a dome of blue as Team Alternate shot high up into the air doing an unintental flip.

While still in the air, Team Wastelanders sped by with Team Masked Rider and Team Connor...Bringing Team Alternative into fourth place as they finally landed on the ground.

Team Masked Rider had one final gambit for the win. "Now, Alma! NOW!"

"Uhm...alright…" She once more summoned nearby Energy Items from around the track, this time grabbing three of the same kind.

" **Speeding Up! Speeding Up! Speeding Up!"** With this, they began to rocket forward.

...Before they were just about pass Team Wastelanders, Cait pulled out one of the items they gotten out of the color boxes and activated it.

The Highwayman started changing into multiple colors as it slows down on purpose to have Team Masked Rider hit them. The resulting collision knocked Team Masked Rider into a few side flips, which removed any speed they had along with dispersing the effect of the Energy Items.

And to add to the problem, Team Connor launched a trio of green shells, further stopping them from picking up any speed as they zoomed on by.

Team Wastelanders then speed up, going faster due to the effect of the item sticking around as they reach the finish line in first place. Team Connor took second place, Team Masked Rider followed by taking third place, and Team Alternative took fourth.

And then came Team Bot, coming in dead last…

The scores were added up, as the Racers waited for where the next track and race were going to be.

At that, Lazer was near tears...Para-DX noticed this and patted him on the 'head' (or, the area the handlebars were at). "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll win the next one…"

"So close...yet so far...I REALLY thought the Energy Items would give us more options… … …" Lazer whimpered.

Peregrine Connor then announced the next track was ready, allowing the Racers to move to get ready for the third and final race.

* * *

Moving outside of the Studio Grounds stood a improv track with a lot of curves and turns that somehow ended up making a path that went around the perimeter of walls for the Studio and back into the starting position.

The Teams lined up at the Startling Line and waited for M3 to announce that this race was the same as the last one...except for one catch.

"Just a heads up, this race is only one lap...No more after you cross the line."

M3 then hopped back into his car and waited for Peregrine Connor to get the 'Item Box' generator out there and activate it.

Lazer shivered, while Para-DX patted his head again, now determined more than ever to win AT LEAST ONE race, seeing how upset IceBite was getting at losing...

Peregrine Connor finally got the generator moved and activated, leading to him now taking his spot outside the track and getting ready to start the race.

"3...2… ...1-" Peregrine Connor announced before he fired the Revolver yet again. "GO!"

With that, the final race was underway as Team Masked Rider took the lead, with Team Alternative, Team Bot, Team Wastelanders, and Team Connor behind them.

The Racers all get through the first quarter of the track without really changing positions. But then after they reached the halfway point, the back of the pack started sending shells forward.

Those same shells ended up knocking Team Masked Rider and Team Alternative down from their leads, allowing the back to catch up.

Getting past the third quarter of the track, Team Connor managed to take first as more shells and other items for the Item Boxes kept flying across the track.

The Racers then made it a section of the track that required either a lot of braking while turning or drifting to get through it quickly.

Team Connor, Team Wastelanders, and Team Bot all were able to do the drifting, giving them the chance to lead the pack this time as they reach the last quarter of the track.

M3 checked the rear view mirror, keeping an eye out for any shells heading towards him. He saw one green shell and turned to make it miss him as it collided against a wall and broke into pieces.

Seeing themselves near the back, Lazer gave a whimper. Para-DX looked down at him, then at the competition… … ...and began gathering Energy Items again, even as she headed for an Item Box. As she grabbed the item in the box, she charged herself with 3 energy items.

" **Speeding Up! Jump Power-Up! Liquify!"**

And with that, Lazer and Para-DX became a fast-shooting mass of liquid across the track.

Team Alternative also caught up as well, just as Teams Wastelanders and Bot managed to knock Team Connor around with the shells and slowed them down.

Team Masked Rider and Alternative soon passed them, leaving them in last place. They soon drive over a Item Box and wait for the item in question to appear.

What...they ended up getting was a bolt of 'Lighting', which ZS Connor used immediately.

Up ahead of them, the other teams were going very fast until they all got struck by lighting, slowing them down massively as any effects or items on them disappeared...

Except in the case of Team Masked Rider. They ended up only losing the effects from the Energy Items as Para-DX was still holding onto a Item Box item.

The item, or items in this case, was three Mushrooms, which Para-DX used to speed past Team Wastelanders and Team Bot as all three of them passed through Item Boxes.

However, Para-DX was still holding onto a Mushroom when she went through one, meaning she didn't get anything after she used the last Mushroom.

Team Wastelanders and Team Bot got their items...just as they heard something coming from behind them.

It...was a Blue Shell.

The Winged Shell flew past them, focused straight on Team Masked Rider and collided with them. They get sent flying into the sky as their competition drives on by quickly before they land back down on the ground.

Team Wastelanders ends up passing Team Bot, seeing the finish line up ahead. Travis slammed the gas pedal down thinking they would make it.

Instead, a red shell smacked into them, causing the Highwayman to flip forward once and slow down enough for Team Bots to pass them…

...And over the finish line to take first place, while Team Wastelanders got second place.

Third place was given to Team Masked Rider and Team Alternative got fourth place, leaving Team Connor to be in last place for the race.

The scores for the race were added up, as each Team ended up driving back into Studio Grounds to wait for the results to be finalized.

* * *

IceBite, having changed out of Kamen Rider Lazer, was on his knees, crying. In spite of EVERYTHING he and Alma tried, they didn't place First in ANY of the races…Alma was there, patting his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Peregrine Connor ended up passing by them, getting sidetracked from what he was doing before he spoke up saying, "...Is everything… ...Why is Ice crying?"

Alma replied, "He's upset because, despite our best efforts, we couldn't place first in ANY of the races…I'll admit, I'm a bit frustrated myself…"

"Well, even if you guys didn't get first each time...It doesn't really matter in the end." Peregrine Connor retorted.

"What're you talking about, exactly?" Alma asked.

"I mean… ...The only thing that really matters, is just having fun while you were competing. That was the whole point of this set of races." Peregrine Connor replied.

IceBite sniffed. "It's...no fun if you LOSE ALL THE TIME!""

Peregrine Connor sighs before continuing with, "Then how about you guys follow me to hear the results...Maybe then you'll see what I'm talking about."

IceBite sniffed again. "...Alright…" Alma and IceBite then followed Peregrine Connor.

They ended up meeting with the other Racers, who were standing around waiting for Peregrine Connor to show up to announce who won.

After getting ready, Peregrine Connor started talking.

"First of all, on behalf of Triple M, who is not here at the moment, I'd like to say you all raced well despite winning or losing. But I'm also sure you like to move along."

"First up, The following scores were added up across all three races. Overall, fifth place got 23, fourth place got 28, third place got 30, second place got 32, and first place got 34 points."

"And now that I said that...Team Wastelanders scored 34, Team Connor scored 32, Team Bot got 30, Team Masked Rider got 28, and Team Alternative got 23. That means Team Wastelanders was the one team to 'win' overall."

The Wastelanders started cheering after hearing that as almost everyone else applauds and claps to congratulate them while M3 finally showed up bringing in a rather unimpressive trophy to hand to the winners, specifically Travis.

"...What the heck does this have to do with what Connor said?" IceBite mumbled to himself.

That's when Peregrine Connor spoke up again saying, "Of course, just because they won does not mean we can't give a hand for everyone else who competed."

The crowd of Racers does just that as Team Connor, Team Bot, and Team Alternative got their share of applause.

"And now, everyone please give a hand for Team Masked Rider!" Peregrine Connor announced as everyone else besides Ice and Alma gave them applause, cheers, and claps for their performance, despite them losing.

Travis then moves to where Peregrine Connor was and just says out loud for everyone to hear, "But as much as I like knowing I'm part of the team that 'technically' won...I think I'd like to say the real winners are Ice and Alma."

Travis then looks to M3 saying, "So, is it alright if I request my team's score to be voided out?"

"...Yeah...You can do that." M3 said back, not expecting that but still went along.

Then Magma Bot went up saying, "If that's the case, then Team Bot asks to have its score voided out as well."

"...If you want it to." M3 said back, before continuing with, "...Actually...I'll do it as well. Team Connor gives up its score as well."

Following that, Peregrine Connor asked Travis for the trophy and the Wastelander handed it over.

Peregrine Connor then presented the award to Ice and Alma saying, "Congratulations on winning you two...Here, take it."

IceBite was… … ...absolutely confused and dumbfounded by what just happened. Alma...wasn't doing much better…

"C'mon you two, take it." Peregrine Connor said as he waited for them to do so.

Alma was the one who snapped out of it first and accepted the award.

When he finally recovered as well, IceBite asked, in a VERY confused tone, "...What are you guys...doing?"

"Showing that winning ain't everything…" M3 responded.

"That even if you lose…" Magma Bot added.

"Especially in something like this, it's more important that you had fun…" Travis added as well.

"So, I'm sure you must have felt like you were having fun at some point during this. Didn't you, Ice?" Peregrine Connor said to finish it.

IceBite thought for a moment, before deciding, "... … ...I guess so…"

Following that, another round of cheers for Team Masked Rider went by as M3 told everyone it was time to call it quits for now.

* * *

*The crowd of Racers dispersed, leaving a select few people to be there. Those people were Ice, Alma, M3, and Gene.*

*Gene and M3 were busy cleaning things up when Gene takes a moment to talk to Ice and Alma.*

Gene: *Being genuinely nice* "Hey guys...Just want to say congratulations again for winning."

IceBite: "We...only won by score though...and that's because everyone gave their score to us… … ...still find it difficult to believe that HAPPENED…"

Gene: *Simply says* "Well, it did. Besides, would you have accepted the alternative where that didn't happen?"

IceBite: *silent*

Gene: *Follows up with, "Think of it this way then...They did that for you when they didn't have to."*

IceBite: "... … ...I guess…"

Gene: "...I need to get back to work. See you two later." *Waves goodbye before leaving to help M3.*

IceBite: *Thinks for a bit*

Alma: *Also thinks, this time about the community she's now a part of… … ...one that was unlike any she was a part of before… … …  
*… … ...One she'd gladly give her life for… … …*

End Chapter 26.


	28. Chapter 27: Rising Temp

**Chapter 27: Rising Temp**

 **The next day...**

*The Studio was having a rather unique day today. Normally, it would just be the kind of day where it had the right temperature to be considered a nice day.*

*That wasn't the case for today…*

*Instead, the Studio was dealing with a rather hot day that was also rather humid.*

*Despite that fact, M3 and Gene were going to work around the Studio, even if they did have to deal with the heat.*

* * *

 **Inside the Storage Room…**

*M3 and Gene are working on getting stuff moved around as the Prinny that was living there continued to watch TV on its 'bed'.*

M3: *Looking like the heat hasn't gotten to him yet* "Gene, can you make sure to get these supplies over to the Break Room?"

Gene: *Already starting to sweat a bit* "You can count on it, boss."

*M3 picks up a decently heavy box and hands it over to Gene. The Studio Assistant then departs to the Break Room.*

*It takes a bit, but Gene ends up in the Break Room, seeing that Ice was digging around in the nearby fridge for something.*

Gene: *After dropping the box to the ground.* "Hey Ice, what are you doing? Trying to beat the heat?"

IceBite: "Kinda...yeah…"

Gene: "Good luck with that…" *Tries to leave before M3 walks into the room carrying another box.*

M3: *Looking to Gene after he gets the box down on the ground as well.* "Gene, I think we should unpack these boxes-"

*The Studio Head then collapses backwards onto the ground.*

Gene: *In a concerned tone* "Boss!"

IceBite: *turns back and sees what's happening* "... … ...This is REALLY getting out of hand… … …"

*The two of them quickly get help for M3. Once they came back with it, M3 got taken to the Medical Wing of the Studio where Travis and a few others had to treat him for getting a Heatstroke.*

*That went on as Gene and Ice returned to the Break Room, with their only option to wait at the moment.*

Gene: *Fanning himself with his hand as he loudly mumbles, "...Great, now I have to get the fans out of the Storage Room by myself…"*

*Gene starts to leave before he stops and looks at Ice.*

Gene: *Asking nicely* "Hey Ice, I could use some help...If you're available to lend a hand."

IceBite: "I'm...not sure...I've seen the storage room, and, all the stuff needing to be moved around…" *shivers* "It scares me…"

Gene: *Trying to lighten the mood* "The only thing scary in there is the fact there's a 'Prinny' living in there...And that guy is about as scary as a rock. So c'mon, there's nothing to worry about."

IceBite: *gulps* "I...I…" *sighs* "I guess… … …"

Gene: *In a calm tone* "Then follow me, okay?"

*The Studio Assistant and Studio Head travel over to the Storage Room.*

Gene: *After making sure the lights were on, he points to a nearby ladder.* "Okay, so all I'll need you to do is just hold the ladder over there steady as I look around for the fans. Got it?"

IceBite: "Uhm...alright…"

* * *

*The two of them cooperate fairly well as Gene checks the upper areas for the fans.*

Gene: *Calling from above.* "Ice, you still down there?"

IceBite: "Uhm...yeah…"

Gene: *Still calling from above.* "I have to bring some boxes down with me given how crowded it is up here. Can you make sure to hold the ladder still for me?"

IceBite: "Uhm...I'll try…"

*Gene heads down carrying a box in one of his arms and gets to the ground safely before moving it out of the way. This repeats for a bit as Ice manages to keep the ladder steady.*

Gene: *After getting back down and wiping off the sweat forming on his head.* "...You mind swapping roles with me? I'll handle the ladder if you get the boxes…"

IceBite: "Uhm… … …" *nervous about it*

Gene: "It's just like two boxes left...All you have to do is just get them down close enough and I'll handle the rest, okay?"

IceBite: "Uhm...uhhh...alright…"

*Things still go relatively smoothly as Ice manages to get the two boxes down to Gene and gain access to the Fans. Except now the problem was getting the Fans down and there was a lot of them to move.*

Gene: *Calling from below* "Ice, you see the Fans up there?"

IceBite: *gulps* "Uh...huh...I see them… … ... _all_ of them…"

Gene: "We're going to need all of them down here...Just take one at a time and carry it down the ladder with you. I'll take it and we repeat this process till its done, okay?"

IceBite: *gulps again* "Uhm...alright… … ...dammit, there's gotta be a faster way…" *gets started*

*The process takes some time, but they get some rather decent headway until Gene brings up something.*

Gene: *Calling from below* "Hey Ice, do you need a break?"

IceBite: "I'm getting freaking hot...and thirsty...so...yeah...kinda…"

Gene: "Then get down here and take a break to cool off and get some water! And hurry up, okay?"

IceBite: "Alright…" *gets down and goes to get some water*

Gene: *Loudly calls out* "As soon as you're ready, I'll head up and get the rest of the fans while you hold the ladder this time."

IceBite: *calls back* "Alright…"

* * *

*Swapping their roles when Ice returned, Gene went up and brought down the remaining Fans as more time passed.*

Gene: *Heading down the ladder with a fan, clearly getting bothered by the heat.* "...It's really hot up there...Thankfully, we got all the fans down now."

*Gene double checks just to be sure.*

Gene: "And now...To get all of them over to the Residential Area. I suggest you grab as many as you carry and get moving."

*IceBite experimented a moment, but could only find himself carrying one without dropping them, so...he picked up one*

Gene: *Looking at Ice* "...Really? Only one?" *Moves two fans and picks them up grabbing their back alcoves with one hand each.* "...If I can do this, then there's no excuse for why you can't."

IceBite: "I couldn't find a way to carry more than one without dropping them all, or having them cause me to fall over…add onto that my Jump Crystal DIDN'T give me any super strength or anything like that..."

Gene: "... ...Just grab another one and carry it like the way I'm doing and get moving."

IceBite: "But-"

Gene: *Getting a smidge irate* "Do as I said and get moving, Ice."

IceBite: "I told you-"

Gene: *More irate* "I said listen to me...You're not doing that. So, now you have to carry three of them for every trip, GOT IT?!"

IceBite: *very angry* "FINE! BUT IF ANY OF THESE, OR WORSE _ME_ , END UP BROKEN, IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!" *tries to pick up three… … ...only to begin losing balance and staggering around*

Gene: "Stop moving around and just stand still!"

IceBite: "I...CAN'T!" *staggers some more...until slamming into the shelf and the fans...causing him to not only fall on the fans and damage some of them...but caused the shelf and its contents, including multiple heavy boxes to fall over on top of the fans and him; a flash of static appears from under the shelf, as a 'Pow' Bubble containing "Game Clear" on it appears above the shelf*

Disembodied Voice: **"GAME CLEAR! (Video Game victory music)"**

*Gene puts down the fans he was carrying and moves over the the collapsed shelf.*

*Moving the shelf and everything else in the way only reveals IceBite's 'Dawn of War' Proto-Gashat under it*

Gene: *Grumbels in frustration* "You gotta be kidding me...What is going on with him...And where the heck did he go?!"

*He doesn't touch the Gashat yet until he gets all of the fans back up again and sees how damaged they got. There was some rattling noise made in some of them, meaning there was internal damage.*

Gene: *Finally grabs the Gashat and looks it over.* "...'Dawn of War'? What kind-"

Dawn of War Gashat: *begins to spark and emit an orange and black cloud*

Gene: *Immediately drops the Gashat and backs off just in case.*

*The cloud begins to coalesce...into a humanoid form, before that cloud soon began to morph and shift, into… … …*

IceBite: *staggers a bit as he comes into focus* "...Ow… … ...that hurt…"

Gene: *In a tranquil tone* "You better start explaining what just happened…"

IceBite: "That Jump Crystal Lindsey gave me? Turned me into a Bugster, one from the Dawn of War Gashat, it appears, so I can revive from it… … …"

Gene: *A bit taken back* "...Wait, are you implying that klutzy accident could have-"

IceBite: "Severely injured or killed me there? Quite possibly…I mean, what even IS in some of those boxes? Bricks?!"

Gene: "No, I think those were filled with canned food-" *Shakes his head after realizing something* "...You don't look hurt…"

IceBite: "Of COURSE not: my physical form was rebuilt from the ground up...but I still FEEL what the hell happened to me before my previous one was destroyed…"

Gene: *Seemingly asking of concern…* "Then how bad was it, then?"

IceBite: "To quote the Mythbusters, in regards to putting it on a scale of 1 to 10…'I'd say...211…'"

Gene: *Deadpan* "Or in other words, you meant it hurt like heck." *Sighs loudly* "...If that's the case then, you should get back to work and make sure you don't stumble around this time."

IceBite: "...Are there any fans still working?"

Gene: *Unsure.* "I know a few may have some internal damage, but the rest seem fine…"

IceBite: "I...might to be able to fix some of them: part of the knowledge I got from the Jump Crystal was the technical know-how of a higher-ranked Imperium of Man Tech-Priest, so I might be able to repair some of them… … …Though I'd need to see what's wrong first before I can… … ..."

Gene: *In a dismissive tone* "...I'd rather see which ones work first before you even touch them. So, let's get these things moved first...Ice."

IceBite: "... … ...Alright…" *goes back to trying to only carry one, so as to not cause a repeat of the previous incident…*

* * *

 **A bit later in the Residential Area...**

*The two of them managed to get the fans moved over...Albeit slowly than Gene expected. It also didn't help during the trips back and forth the heat was starting to get to Gene.*

*But either way, they got the fans set up to test them. And the results were not very great as a large number of the fans either didn't work or were operating terribly.*

*And it also didn't help those fans were given out to the Residents trying to also beat the heat…*

*Needless to say, the other residents were pissed off that the fans weren't working… … ...and were even MORE pissed, particularly at Gene, when they heard about what happened…*

*Gene took what they said, promised to resolve things quickly and eventually was able to 'talk' to Ice…*

Gene: *In that tranquil tone again* "Well, I know one thing I learned from this whole experience working with you, Ice..."

IceBite: "... … ...And that is?"

Gene: *Sounding very irate* "...That you are terrible at doing any sort of labor with carrying multiple objects. I mean, really...You are terrible as it. I got complaints from everybody telling me letting you try carrying those fans, only for you to end up damaging more of them. And IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

IceBite: *equally angry* "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME-no, FORCED ME, TO CARRY THAT MANY! I TOLD YOU, I couldn't carry that many, but when I tried to EXPLAIN THAT, you MADE ME CARRY MORE! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!"

Gene: *Getting more angry* "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB AT EXPLAINING! I...I-" *Stops yelling just as facepalms himself hard, realizing it was his fault.* "...I...I'm such a idiot…You're...right, Ice."

IceBite: "... … ...Huh?"

Gene: *Still covering his face with his palm, sounding very disappointed with himself.* "I said...You're right, Ice. I...should have listened to what you said and just let you carry one fan instead of demanding and forcing you to carry more. And now because of me...I made things worse."

*The Studio Assistant then removes his palm from his face...before slamming it back into his face multiple times for how badly he felt he messed up.*

IceBite: *sighs* "I guess we have some fans to fix… … ...I'll go get my Servo-Harness… … …" *leaves*

*Gene lines himself up the nearest wall and slumps to the ground, reflecting over what he did in his mind.*

* * *

*When Ice gets back with his Servo-Harness, he finds Gene face down in his knees being very quiet until his head pokes up and he starts hurting himself.*

IceBite: *rushes forward and uses his Mechadendrites to stop him* "Woah, woah, WOAH! What the hell's going on?"

Gene: *Stops being quiet, but still sounds very disappointed with himself.* "Sorry...It's just...I really screwed up this time...I...messed things up because of my own stupidity. So please, let go of me already…"*

IceBite: *lets go* "Well, stop trying to hurt yourself over it, ok?"

Gene: *As soon as the Mechadendrites let him go, he immediately takes a deep breath before saying, "...So, you think we can repair the fans?"*

IceBite: "Probably… … ...but this heat...it'd make things difficult…"

Gene: *Standing up...before fanning himself with his hands.* "...Then what are we going to do? We need the fans to help us and everyone else deal with this heat…"

IceBite: "Guess we're just gonna have to tank through it… … …"

Gene: "Before we do...I'll get some bottles of cold water…"

*The Studio Assistant leaves and shotly comes back with a few plastic bottles with semi-cold water. The two then start working repairing the fans.*

*While they deal with the heat and repairs, a certain Courier and Tactician, who was still wearing her coat despite the heat, end up seeing Ice and Gene working on the fans despite the heat.*

Gene: *Glances up from the fan and sees Kyle and Aria and says, "Shouldn't you take that coat of yours off, Aria? It's way too hot to wearing something like that…"*

Aria: *smirks and opens one side of it… … ...revealing all the pockets, barring the one holding her signature Thoron Tome, filled with Ice Packs* "Ingenious inventions, these Ice Packs, and we have more than enough for me to cycle through, through the whole day…"

Gene: *Looking to Kyle* "And what about you, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'm used to hot days like this back in the Mojave. And just in case, I have this to use..." *Pulls out a small canteen with a '13' written on it and drinks some of the cool water inside before showing it.*

Gene: "Well, it's good to see you two are faring well against the heat...But we aren't. We still have to get these fans fixed…"

IceBite: *continues work on the fan he was concentrating on*

Aria: "... … ...Wasn't IceBite the one who eventually got that 'Regice' Pokémon?"

Gene: *Answering back with, but a bit confused.* "Yeah...He does. Why do you ask?"

Aria: "... … ...Wouldn't that Pokémon be of help keeping you guys cool? Or better yet, helping us ALL keep cool?"

Gene: *Looks over to Ice* "...You heard what Aria is talking about? It's-" *Eyes widen as a idea appears in his mind.* "...That's it...That's how we can get the Studio to beat the heat!"

IceBite: "Regice? Hmmm… … ...That...makes sense...why didn't I think of it before?! At the VERY least, it'll give us time to fix the fans!"

Gene: *Quickly looks to Aria* "Thank you for saying that, Aria. We wouldn't have thought about having Regice helping us out."

Aria: "No problem: it is my job to figure things out, after all…"

Kyle: *Adds in, "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you, Aria…"*

Aria: *turns away, blushing and giggling*

*The two depart as Kyle gives another compliment to Aria, making her blush a bit more.*

Gene: *Getting back to work on the fan, sounding more optimistic.* "So Ice...You want me to go get Regice, or do you want to do that?"

IceBite: "I'm a bit preoccupied with taking care of this...so I could use some help getting it…"

Gene: "Okay, I'll take care of it." *Makes sure to ask* "And before I forget, where did you leave Regice's Poké Ball? Is it in your room?"

IceBite: "Yeah…"

Gene: *Also asks, "Where in your room, then?"*

IceBite: *sighs, then explains where he put it*

Gene: "Okay, got it. Thanks Ice."

*Gene departs to Ice's Room and retrieves the Poké Ball containing Regice. He returns and hands the Poké Ball over to Ice, who throws it to release the Icy Regi.*

Ice's Regice: *Makes some noise as it waits for Ice to talk to it.*

IceBite: "We need your help to keep this place cool...can you do that?"

Ice's Regice: *The 'Plus' symbol on it lights up in response before it generates this cool aura around itself, bringing the temperature down around Ice and Gene.*

IceBite: *sighs* "Now THAT'S better…"

Gene: *Agreeing* "Yeah, that's just what I needed…"

* * *

*With that, Ice and Gene completed repairing the damaged fans and tested them out to make sure they worked. They did, so Gene made sure to tell Ice about the plan he came up with thanks to Aria helping.*

*The plan was to line up the fans in a way that Regice could send a cool breeze in every direction and get the entire area covered within it. After hearing that, the two immediately got to work on that as Regice followed along still generating that cool aura.*

*Once they got everything set up, it was time for Regice to play its part in this.*

Gene: *Looking to Ice* "Just tell Regice to stay where it is and keep making cool breezes till you tell it stop, okay?"

IceBite: *nods and does so*

*Regice gets the command and begins doing its task. The cool breezes that form then get sent out and directed by the fans to other parts of the Residential Area.*

*In a span of a few minutes, a lot of the other residents emerge from their rooms and felt the cool breeze going by, bringing the heat down.*

*It didn't take long for them to find where Ice and Gene to thank them for doing that after both of them explained what was going on...And that Gene came up with the idea. But he also made sure to give credit to Ice for making it possible.*

* * *

*After all of that, both of them ended up in the Living Room, where Gene made sure to get Ice's attention to say something.*

Gene: *Thinks out what he was going to say.* "Uhmm….I...I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out, Ice. I'm sorry...for forcing you to work hard during this heat and snapping at you...The heat got the better of me."

IceBite: "It's ok… … ...I guess…"

Gene: "Yeah, and I take back what I said a while ago about you doing a hard day's worth of labor...There's no reason for you to go through something like that."

IceBite: "...Thanks...I guess… … ...Anyways...just glad I turned into a Bugster due to that Jump Crystal...I...don't wanna think about what would have happened if I was still a semi-normal human when that shelf fell on me… … …"

Gene: "I think you would have just gotten hurt badly-" *Quiets down as he remembers about Alma and how she would have reacted if she witnessed that.* "... ...You sure you're alright, Ice?"

IceBite: "Yeah, I'm fine now… … …why?"

Gene: *Getting visually nervous* "I think we forgot about one…'other person'...who would be concerned about your wellbeing."

IceBite: "Hmmm? What're you-... … ...OOOOOOOHHHHH...yeah, she'd probably get REAL pissed off and go on a rampage…"

Gene: *In a conflicted, but still nervous, tone* "...And as much as I would like to avoid having that start with me….I feel like I have to come clean and tell her about it."

IceBite: "You...sure? Knowing her, she might go berserk on you, even KNOWING I'm alright…"

Gene: *Sighs* "But...if we keep quiet about it and she learns about it later...She may still want to make me pay for it..."

IceBite: *shrugs*

Gene: *Not taking it well.* "What do I do then… ….Either I tell her and she goes crazy on me, or she learns later and goes crazy on me anyway. What...should I do, Ice?"

IceBite: "I don't know, really...only thing I can see helping is me going with you, just to show I'm alright… … ...at the VERY least, it'll minimize the beating you'll get…"

Gene: *Sighs deeply* "...Then I guess the only thing left to do is...Ask you to help me out and hope things go better than they could…"

*Gene takes a deep breath*

Gene: *In a serious, yet almost desperately begging tone.* "So, even if you don't consider me to be a friend….I ask for your assistance, if you're willing to help someone...like me."

IceBite: "... … …" *sighs* "Fine…"

Gene: *A faint smile appears on his face.* "...If I'm still around…I owe you a huge favor that I'll make sure I pay you back for…I promise."

* * *

*Despite the risks and dangers, Gene and Ice paid a visit to Alma's room and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, they saw her and just simply told her that Gene needed to talk to her about something.*

*Somehow, she had a gut feeling she wouldn't like hearing what Gene needed to say. But she agreed to hear him out...for now.*

*They all moved over to the Living Room, where Ice made sure to explain things calmly to her leading up to the shelf incident, all the while Gene did his absolute best to suppress his rapidly growing fear.*

*Then Ice told her what happened…*

Alma: *DEFINITELY trembling with anger; staggers restrainedly at Gene… … ...before socking him in the face*

Gene: *Takes the hit…...And makes it absolutely, transparently, clear that it was his fault and he is sorry that it happened.*

Alma: *punches HARDER, knocking Gene to the ground, before kicking him repeatedly*

Gene: *Becomes quiet as much as he could as Alma kept kicking him, taking each hit despite the pain he was feeling.*

Alma: *after several minutes, she finally stopped, and growled at him* "Get out of my sight…"

*Gene slowly got up and made his way out of the room as fast as he could to the Medical Wing for how much pain he was in. And despite getting beaten up badly, he...was fine with it.*

Alma: "...I don't get it: no matter how much I beat into him, he didn't react all too much…"

IceBite: "That's because he was genuinely sorry about what happened… … ...that and he knew it'd be a LOT worse if he'd tried hiding the incident from you…"

Alma: *mumbles* "Hell yeah it would have been…" *out loud* "... … ...So...a...Bugster… … …"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Yeah...

End Chapter 27.


	29. Chapter 28: Plummeting Chills

**Chapter 28: Plummeting Chills **

**Three days later...**

*The hot day passed by as the next two days got progressively hotter. Thankfully, due to Ice and Gene work with the fans and Regice, the Studio was able to make it through those hot days well.*

*It also helped that the temperature was lower on this day, bringing some amount of relief about not worrying about the heat...*

*Except…The problem was now actually trying to stay warm to counteract the fact it was really, really cold today.*

* * *

 **In the Living Room...**

*M3 and Gene were back from the Medical Wing, fully recovered from the Heatstroke and Beatdown they had to get treated for respectfully.*

*The two of them were wrapped around in thick blankets as they watched the local weather channel to see what was going on as they sat on the couch.*

TV: *Says something about a sudden heat wave showing up recently before it switches over to the weather report, saying the city and any surrounding areas were cooling down a bit today.*

M3: *In a dry tone* "Oh sure, it definitely cooled down all right…"

Gene: *Feels like he's going to need another blanket.* "Boss, can make sure to tell me what the forecast is for the next two days if I miss it? I need to get another blanket…"

M3: "Will do, Gene."

*Gene leaves for his room to get another one as the weather channel does its forecast. From what was shown on the screen, the next two days were predicted to get colder...*

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

*Kyle was walking back from the Break Room, carrying two bowls on a tray filled with two small packs and a single spoon each, along with a water pot and its heating stand.*

*He reaches the Living Room and keeps going as he passes by Gene, who returns to the couch with another blanket wrapped around him.*

*Kyle gets into the hallway as he keeps moving till he reaches Aria's door.*

Kyle: *Speaking loud enough for her to hear him.* "Hey Aria, I'm back. Can you open the door for me? My hands are full…"

Aria: *takes a full minute to open the door, and when she does, she looks like crap*

Kyle: *Being nice* "Thank you, Aria. You mind moving so I can get in, please?"

Aria: *moves out of the way*

*Kyle enters into her room and locates the nearest electrical outlet before setting the tray down and plugging on the heating stand's cord and turning the water pot on.*

*It was going to take some time for the water to warm up, so they needed something to do.*

Kyle: *Sits on a nearby chair and just starts talking.* "So how are you holding up, Aria?"

Aria: "...N...Not...well…" *sneezes*

Kyle: "...Do you need to wrap a blanket around yourself?"

Aria: *nods*

Kyle: "Then let me do it for you. *Gets off the chair and gets a blanket off her bed and wraps it around her.* "...Better?"

Aria: "A-A-A-A l-l-little…"

Kyle: *Looks around the room before stopping at her bed.* "...How about you get under the covers of your bed and see if that'll help?"

Aria: *nods, and goes to do so*

*The water pot dings to say it was done and Kyle gets the meals and bowls ready. After a small bit of time, Kyle sits on the side of the bed and offers Aria one of the meals he made.*

Kyle: "It's instant oatmeal, by the way. Triple M says it's good to eat when it's warm."

Aria: *nods and accepts*

Kyle: *Digs into his own bowl of oatmeal, feeling the meal warming up his insides.* "...I think you'll like the taste, Aria."

Aria: *tries it* "... … ...I guess it's good…" *still shivering a bit*

*The two finish their bowls of oatmeal, which Kyle collects and places them on the tray before he returns back to the bed.*

Kyle: "Still can't believe we went from dealing with the heat, only to end up dealing the cold now…"

Aria: *just shivers some more*

Kyle: "I think we should get out of here and see we can find somewhere else that's warmer…Can you handle that, Aria?"

Aria: *nods*

*The two end up leaving Aria's room...before Kyle heads back in to make to get the tray, dirty bowls, and the water pot and its heater.*

* * *

*After Kyle quickly dropped that stuff off at the Break Room, the Courier and Tactician ended up knocking on some of the other doors nearby to see how everyone else was faring.*

*They ended up knocking on Ice's door first, and the person to open the door was…*

*...It was a person, but not exactly a 'human' one. It was Gespenst.*

Gespenst: *Shivers as it looks at Kyle and Aria*

Kyle: *Feeling bad for the little guy* "The cold even got to you, little guy?"

Gespenst: *Nods as it keeps shivering.*

Alma: *approaches from further in the room; looks like she's coping fairly well* "Come on, Gespenst, let's head further into the room to-" *notices Aria* "Wow...you look like shit…"

Aria: *glares at her*

Kyle: *Asking nicely* "...If you don't mind, does this room have anything we can use to warm ourselves up? We're...not doing well as you pointed out."

Alma: "Not really...while I don't need all that much, the other two… … ...well…"

Kyle: *Immediately responds with, "Then uhm...I think we'll look elsewhere. But if we find things you guys can use, I'll send them over your way, okay?"*

Alma: *nods* "Alright…"

*Kyle and Aria then depart as the Courier tries to cheer Aria up with a compliment, which does work for a bit before Aria sneezes and shivers again.*

* * *

*Their search ends up with them not finding anything as they made their way to the Living Room. Gene and M3 were watching a different channel at this point when they hear Aria and Kyle walk in.*

Gene: *Looking at Aria first* "Look… ...I'm not trying to be mean, but you look really terrible, Aria."

M3: *Adds in, "You still look fine, just not as fine as you usually are…"*

Aria: *gives an 'I don't need people reminding me' glare at them*

Kyle: *Noting Aria's glare* "If you guys don't mind...I'd like to ask if there is anything you two can spare to help us out…"

M3: *Already seeing where this is going.* "Actually, I got a few cozy robes in my closet I can give you guys. The good thing about them is that you can wear it over what you got on and wrap a blanket around yourself."

Gene: *Chimes in with, "And Aria, I can trade you these two thick blankets for the thin one you got wrapped around you."*

Aria: *smiles* "Thank you…"

*Gene exchanges the blankets with Aria as M3 quickly heads over to his room and comes back with 4 robes draped around his arms.*

M3: *Hands 2 robes over to Aria and Kyle, before handing the third one to Gene.* "That's about all I got for now."

Kyle: *After getting the robe on above his duster.* "Thanks a lot, Triple M."

*The Courier and Tactician head back into the hallway after Aria got the robe on over her coat and wrapped herself around with one of the thicker blankets. She definitely felt warmer, but the shivering still kept coming.*

* * *

*Once those two were gone, M3 and Gene went back to watching TV now wearing robes over what they got on in addition to the blankets.*

M3: *Noting how warm he felt now.* "I think I'll be able to weather the cold from here on out…"

Gene: *Looking like he's getting too warm now.* "I think I can brave it out without what I got on at the moment…I'm starting to sweat."

M3: *Looking over to Gene, seeing that he was actually sweating.* "Maybe you should take the robe off and ditch the blanket…"

Gene: *Thinking it over* "...You know, I could give the blanket to someone else who needs it."

M3: "Well, I don't need another one. Maybe try asking around?"

Gene: "Yeah...I think I'll do that. I'll be back in a bit, boss."

*The Studio Assistant gets off the couch and heads into the hallway.*

*Gene looks ahead only to see Aria and Kyle heading up to the second floor via the staircase at the end of the hall. He then turns and knocks on the nearest door while unwrapping the thin blanket wrapped around him.*

*The door opens quickly this time...as Gene sees Gespenst was the one who opened it.*

Gespenst: *Sneezes and shivers before a smile forms on its face when it saw Gene.*

Gene: *Immediately hands the blanket over to Gespenst* "You clearly need this more than me, little buddy."

Gespenst: *Smile widdens before it sneezes again.* "...Thank… … ...you… …."

*The Boo then starts closing the door until Gene pushes the door back, getting the Boo to stop. It then looks at him with an odd glance as it shivers.*

Gene: *Takes over his cozy robe and says, "I'm sorry for taking up your time, little buddy. But can you please get a bit closer?"

Gespenst: *Gets a bit closer to Gene...as he puts the robe onto it carefully.*

*The robe was too big for the Boo, but it ended up covering enough of the Boo it could still wear it and stay warm.*

Gespenst: *Looks to Gene, giving him a look that would have warmed his heart.*

Alma: *returns* "Hey...Oh, Gespenst, where'd you get that?"

Gespenst: *Moves out of the way and opens the door more to show Gene standing on the other side.* "...Gene…gave ...it…"

Alma: "Oh, I see…" *turns to Gene* "... … ...Thank you… … .."

Gene: "No need to thank me-" *Starts shivering.* "...I...I'll...be...going."

*The Studio Assistant leaves as the cold makes him shiver more.*

Alma: *nods* "Come one Gespenst...let's head back in…"

Gespenst: *Closes the door and follows Alma back further into the room.*

Alma: *calls to IceBite* "Daniel, are you still coping well?"

IceBite: "...A bit...still a bit cold…"

Gespenst: *Starts rubbing up against Alma with the robe.* "...Ice...see…gift…"

IceBite: "Hmmm? Oh, seems nice…"

Gespenst: *Blushes as it moves to Ice's bed, puts the blanket it was carrying down, and rests on it.*

*The ghost then closed its eyes and started to sleep, occasionally smiling as it felt the warmth it was getting. Ice and Alma kept quiet as they to pass the time…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

*After moving away from the door they were at, Kyle speaks up.*

Kyle: "... ...You doing better, Aria?"

Aria: "...S-Still cold...but better…"

Kyle: *In a confident tone* "Just got keeping looking...We'll find someplace warm to be in soon."

*The two went up to the next door and knocked on it. Time passed…*

*And no one answered the door. They move to the next door and knock on it…*

*The door opens as Kyle and Aria see it was Mark Sevon, their future son.*

Kyle: *Upon seeing him* "Hey, how are you-"

*The duo sees that Mark looks like crap…*

Aria: "So...you don't like the cold either…"

Mark: "...Morgan's..j-just as bad…" *sneezes* "We're...having i-issues findi-ing way t-t-to stay w-warm…"

Kyle: *Unwraps the thick blanket around him and holds it out.* "Here...take this and wrap yourself around with it."

Mark: *nods* "Th-Thanks…" *takes the blanket* "What about Morgan, though?"

Kyle: *Looks to Aria* "How about you take a break from all this moving around and share your blanket with Morgan, Aria? She needs it as much as you do…"

Aria: *thinks a moment, then nods* "...Alright…"

*The Tactician heads into the room, as Kyle looks to his future son*

Kyle: *Makes sure to say,"...Please don't tell her how terrible she looks, okay?"*

Mark: "Would be hypocritical if I did…"

Kyle: *Offering some advice as well.* "...And if you have to share that blanket with her, make sure to huddle up. It helps to converse the body heat you guys need."

Mark: *nods* "Alright…"

Kyle: "I'll be back shortly…"

*Kyle quickly cracks a smile to Mark, before the two depart. Mark closes the door behind him as Kyle moves onto the next door.*

* * *

*The door gets knocked on and GotM Connor opens the door...slightly.*

GotM Connor: *From behind the small crack of the door* "Hey Kyle, what brings you around here?"

Kyle: *Curious* "...I'm here to ask if you got anything to spare to get through the cold."

GotM Connor: *Opens the door a bit wider* "Well...I may have something that can help out, but I'd like to keep it in my room at the moment."

Kyle: *Feeling some amount of heat escaping.* "Then would you be open to having a few more people join you in your room?"

GotM Connor: *Fully opens the door.* "Yeah, I can have a few more people in here. But how many people are you talking about?"

Kyle: "About 4 people. Me, Aria, Mark and Morgan...Our Mark and Morgan, to be more clear."

GotM Connor: *Checks behind him* "I got enough room for that many, so go get them and I'll let you guys in."

Kyle: *Being grateful* "Thank you…"

*He quickly leaves to get Aria and his future son and daughter and momentarily returns with them as GotM Connor holds the door open for them.*

*The moment they get inside, they can feel the warmth of the heat inside the room and it does wonders for their shivering and coldness.*

Kyle: *Takes the robe he was wearing off.* "I...don't think I'll need this on for the moment."

Aria: *feeling better* "Why...is the room so warm?"

GotM Connor: *Points over to where his bed is.* "Its probably because of 'that'..."

*The group then sees… … ...Connor's Volcarona…Who is just sitting on the bed minding its own business.*

Aria: "Your Pokémon is doing that? Hmmm...then it must be Fire type… … ...you have anymore Fire types?"

GotM Connor: "Yeah, I do...Just give me a sec." *Goes over to his collection of Poké Balls and gets two out.*

*He then brings out his Heatran and Chandelure, who make some noise upon seeing him.*

GotM Connor: "That's about it...Besides the last one Fire type I have."

Kyle: "And which one is that?"

GotM Connor: "That would be Reshiram...But its too big to be sent out with everyone in here."

Aria: "Alright...maybe we can use this to help, just like IceBite's Regice helped solve the problem with the heat: let's find the others with Fire Pokémon and spread the idea around…"

GotM Connor: *Remembering from earlier* "Well...I'd start with Amaris. I know for sure she has a Fire type."

Kyle: "Thanks for the info, Connor." *Looks to Aria and the twins,* "C'mon, let's get going."

*But before the group of 4 left to get started, GotM Connor did them a favor and told his Volcarona to accompany them for the time being. This meant the heat inside the room was going to be with them, which they appreciated a lot.*

* * *

 **A bit later...**

*Kyle and the group ended up at Amaris' door and knocked on it and waited for a response.*

Emperor Mitchell: *answers the door* "Oh, hey...what's...everyone doing here?"

Kyle: *Not expecting him* "Uhm...We're here to talk to Amaris. This...is her room, right?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Oh, yeah, it is, she's right here…" *turns and calls Amaris*

Amaris: *approaches* "Yeah?"

Kyle: "Hopefully we aren't bugging you, but how are you and Emp Mitchell dealing with the cold?"

Amaris: "Nocturne is pretty cold during the winter, so I'm used to it…"

Emperor Mitchell: "I'm coping...I guess…"

Kyle: "Well, we actually are going around asking everyone else who has a Fire Type Pokémon for assistance…"

Amaris: "I see… … ...and I have a Fire Type… … …"

Aria: "Exactly...we hope to replicate the plan that helped us out when the heat was around, only with a group of Fire Types instead of an Ice Type…"

Amaris: "I see… … …"

Kyle: "So, can we count on you to help out?"

Amaris: *nods* "Very well."

Kyle: "Then we'll be back once we get everyone else on board…Thanks, Amaris."

*The group then moved on, allowing Amaris and Emperor Mitchell to see that GotM Connor's Volcarona was following them.*

*The next door they reached was actually Maribelle's given that she was the one to answer it.*

Kyle: "Pardon, we're out looking for anyone who has Pokémon that are Fire Types. You happen to have any, Maribelle?"

Maribelle: "Y-Yes, as a m-m-matter of f-fact, I d-d-do. M-Might I a-a-ask what is g-g-g-going on?"

Kyle: "I think it's safe to say everyone is being affected by how cold it is today in some way. So, we just need your help with whomever you have to get the Residential Area warmed up. Sorta like how that Regice helped everyone beat the heat a few days ago."

Maribelle: "Ah...I-I see...I d-d-didn't think t-to use Delphox t-t-to help w-with the c-c-cold…"

Kyle: "Then I think you should go get Delphox to help keep you warm till we get back to you once we got everyone else with Fire Types informed about what is going on."

Maribelle: "R-Right." *goes off to get Delphox*

*And with that, the group moved on.*

*Taking a bit of time, they ended up at Ice's room again with Kyle knocking on the door.*

Alma: *answers the door* "...Something ELSE? Gespenst is sleeping, what do you want?"

Kyle: "Sorry, we just came by to ask if either you or Ice have any Fire Type Pokémon with you…"

Alma: "...I have a Volcarona...why?"

Kyle: "Did you ever think of asking your Volcarona with helping out keeping the room warm, Alma?"

Alma: "... … ...Not really… … …"

Aria: "Well, the idea is we gather up all the Fire Types in the Studio and have them help with heating the place up. Can you help?"

Alma: *thinks about it for a bit* "... … …" *sighs* "Alright, alright...we'll do it…"

Kyle: "And yeah...Your Volcarona can heat up the room easily if Gespenst and Ice need some warmth. If you need proof, then just step out here…"

*Kyle moves out of the way, inviting Alma to step out.*

*Alma does so*

Kyle: *Calls GotM Connor's Volcarona over.*

*The Shiny Volcarona flew over and brought with it the rather pleasant heat field it was generating, showing Alma how that species of Pokémon would help out with coping through the cold temperature.*

Kyle: "So, you see what I mean?"

Alma: "I see your point… … ...be right back…" *goes back to get her Volcarona*

*While she was away, Kyle looked into Ice's room. He ended up seeing Gespenst still snoozing on the bed with the robe it was wearing, along with Ice nearby.*

Alma: *returns* "Alright...back…"

Kyle: "...So we'll be back to tell you what you and your Volcarona need to do for the plan. And uh...Thanks for agreeing to help out."

* * *

*And with that, Aria's plan was set in motion.*

*Simply put, her plan required the Fire Types to be placed in certain spots around the Residential Area. With those positions, the heat would travel upward naturally and bring the overall temperature of the area up.*

*If that wasn't good enough, the residents could spend time around the rooms closer to a Fire Type to get warmer if they needed that.*

*Once the plan worked out shortly after everything was set up, a lot of residents made sure to find her and Kyle to thank them for getting this done.*

*The remainder of the day was spent like following this plan, allowing everyone to get through the day.*

* * *

 **Two days later…**

*In the following days, the temperature got lowered and made everything colder. Or it would have if it were not for the Fire Types that worked hard to keep everyone warm.*

*But eventually, the cold period passed and the temperatures returned back to normal starting with today.*

*Speaking of today, Gene was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Alma and Gespenst walked into the room. Gespenst immediately gets attracted to the TV.*

Gespenst: *Looks to Alma, saying, "Want to...watch...movie…"*

Alma: "...Uhm...alright…"

Gespenst: *Smiles as it and Alma end up joining Gene on the couch as Gespenst ends up on Alma's lap.*

Gene: *Noticing the two sitting near him.* "Oh, hey there little guy...And uh...Hey Alma."

Gespenst: *Moves from Aria's lap to sit on the spot in between them and Gene before smiling when it looked at both of them.*

*The movie goes on until it reaches a quiet part, at which point Gene says something.*

Gene: *To Alma* "If you...don't mind me asking, how's Gespenst been doing?"

Gespenst: *Looks to Gene before immediately looking over to Alma, waiting for her response.*

Alma: "... … ...He's doing fine, last I knew…"

Gene: "Just thought I ask since...I remember the little guy was shivering because of how cold it was a few days ago before I gave him the robe and blanket."

Gespenst: *Cuddles up next to Gene as a way to say thanks for then.*

Gene: *Pets Gespenst before telling it, "Thank you for that. But...you should sit closer to Alma, okay?"

Gespenst: *Nods and does so by cuddling up to Alma and coos a few times for her attention.*

Alma: "Hmmm?"

Gespenst: *Gives her a look saying that it wants her to pet it as it keeps cooing quietly.*

Alma: *does so*

Gespenst: *Blushes as that goes on and it goes back to watching the movie.*

*The movie eventually reaches its ending where two of the main characters end up getting married before the credits start rolling.*

Gespenst: *Looks to Alma, smiling happily before it playfully licks her.*

Alma: *giggles*

Gespenst: *Keeps playfully licking her for a bit till it stops and snuggles her.*

Gene: *Puts in another movie, interrupting them as he says to both of them, "Uhm...If you guys are sticking around, I'll...be right back. Need to get something to drink."

*Gene leaves for the Break Room, causing attention to divert away from Alma as the ghost waited for Gene to get back.*

*Once he got back, Gespenst looked to Alma...and then immediately looked to Gene.*

*The movie started playing, getting Gene and Alma to focus on the TV.*

Gespenst: *Moved over to Gene and pokes him gently.*

Gene: "Uhm...What do you want little guy?"

Gespenst: *Points over to Alma.*

Gene: *Gives the Boo a confused look before focusing on taking a drink of his bottled water.*

Gespenst: *Moves over to Alma and gently pokes her a few times.*

Alma: "Hmmm?"

Gespenst: *Points over to Gene.*

Alma: "What about him?"

Gespenst: *Just points at him again, before smiling.*

Alma: "... … ...I don't get it…"

Gespenst: *Looks disappointed and moves to the seat in between her and Gene.*

*The movie the reaches a quiet part, allowing Gene a moment to drink some of his bottled water again and Alma to look at Gespenst.*

Gespenst: *Thinks out something for a bit before struggling to say, "Alma… ...Do...you… ...love… … …"*

*The ghost becomes quiet, catching Gene's attention as he keeps drinking the water.*

Alma: "... … ...What?"

Gespenst: *Struggles to say, "...Do… you… love… … … ...Gene?"*

End Chapter 28.


	30. Chapter 29: Truth and Magic

**Chapter 29: Truth and Magic**

Gene: *Starts coughing as he ends up sending water going down the wrong pipe from hearing that.* "...What...did he SAY?!"

Alma: "WHAT?! No! No I do NOT! He pisses me off!"

Gespenst: *Gives her a concerned puzzled look* "... ...But… ...don't...you… love...him?"

Gene: *Remaining calm* "Gespenst, Alma is not in love with me…"

Alma: "NO! It's IceBite that's the one I love! Why do you think I hang around IceBite so much?!"

Gespenst: *Just gives another puzzled look, innocently not getting it.*

Gene: "Gespenst...I don't love her and she doesn't love me either. Can you please get that?"

Gespenst: *Slowly starting to get it* "...But….you...two get….along...with...each other…Don't ..you?"

Gene: *Still trying to be calm.* "We may look like we get along, but we really don't sometimes..."

Gespenst: "...Then...why...does...Alma...love...Ice?"

Alma: *blushes and looks away*

Gene: *Looks to Alma.* "...Should I tell him or should you?"

Alma: *sputters a bit, unable to answer*

Gene: *Takes a deep breath.* "Gespenst, Alma loves Ice because… … ...of her past, along with what Ice did for her since she arrived here."

*Gene then begins explaining everything he could to Gespenst and eventually got Alma to help him out when he reached certain parts about her past.*

Gene: *After getting through that.* "...So, do you get why Alma loves Ice now?"

Gespenst: *Takes a bit to process what its been told before it ends up nodding multiple times.*

Gene: *Sighs* "Good. And please don't keep thinking of us like 'that', okay?"

Gespenst: *Grows a bit sad.* "...Then...you...two...won't...be...friends...because...of me?"

Gene: *Trying to not be mean.* "...I don't think both of us will consider each other to be a friend for a very long time...And it's not because of you, Gespenst."

Gespenst: *Grows more sad upon hearing that.*

Gene: "Of course...It doesn't mean you'll stop being my little buddy, Gespenst."

Gespenst: *Feels slightly better as it looks to Alma, wanting to hear from her as it starts whimpering.*

Alma: "And...I still like you too…" *pats Gespenst on the head*

Gespenst: *Just...moves closer to Alma and starts crying, but as it looks as her, the ghost was crying with tears of joy as it tried to say, "...Th-Thank y-you… …"*

Alma: *hugs Gespenst*

*Things...shortly go back to normal as Gespenst and Alma leave Gene, but not before the Boo made sure to hug Gene as well for saying he said.*

*While he was alone, Gene thought about how awkward it was going to be if Ice heard about what happened. But even if that happened, he was sure it wouldn't change things...*

*Due to the fact that he knew Alma and Ice loved each other…*

* * *

 **Several hours later, in the Training Area...**

*Kyle and Aria were taking turns firing Kyle's Gauss Rifle on a metal target while their Pokémon were practicing on some training equipment nearby.*

Kyle: *While he looks down the scope* "So I learned something interesting recently…"

Aria: "Hmmm? What?"

Kyle: *Fires off a round into the target.* "I mean, Leon and Travis are planning to watch a marathon of some TV show later today."

*The Gauss Rifle gets reloaded and handed over to Aria for her turn to fire.*

Aria: *aims and takes a shot* "What kind of show?"

Kyle: "Some sort of comedy show set during a time called… …The 'Korean War', I think. From what they told me, it involves a medical unit sent to a country called 'Korea' during the Korean War."

*A quick reload follows and Kyle gets the Gauss Rifle.*

Aria: "Really? Huh…"

Kyle: *Looking through the scope again.* "And they also told me that the main cast is made of doctors, nurses, and other people that are a part of said medical unit. So, I think there's going to be a lot of medical jokes."

Aria: "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid featured doctors as well...although it only shows up once in a while…"

Kyle: *Fires a shot* "From what I said so far, I don't think the show is going to be anything like that…"

*Another reload and exchange goes by.*

Aria: "Why'd you bring it up?" *fires a shot again*

Kyle: "Because Leon and Travis asked me if the two of us wanted to join in with their marathon viewing."

*Yet another reload and exchange happens.*

Kyle: "So, do you want to go that?"

Aria: "Hmmm...sounds interesting…"

Kyle: *Fires off a shot without the scope* "Is that a yes, Aria?"

Aria: "Yes… … …"

Kyle: *Looking over at the target.* "Just making sure. By the way, your aim is getting better. You landed both of your shots."

Aria: *blushes* "Oh, uh...thank you…"

* * *

*Kyle stores away his Gauss Rifle, as Aria opens up her coat and retrieves her Thoron tome and starts practicing.*

Kyle: *Looks around for a bit, before focusing on Aria and then her Thoron tome.* "... ...How's that tome holding up?"

Aria: "Fairly well, and even when it's gonna run out, we have spares…"

Kyle: "Hm...You mind if I take a shot at trying it out?"

Aria: "... … ...I thought you guys didn't-you know what, sure, probably wouldn't hurt…"

Kyle: *Holds out his hand for the Thoron tome, which Aria gives him.* "...So, how am I supposed to do it?"

Aria: *walks Kyle through what to do*

*The Courier does everything Aria told him to do and focuses…*

*As he ends up firing a decently powered Thoron blast towards the target.*

Kyle: *Surprised* "I… ...I'm...sure that was...a fluke."

Aria: "Uhm...hmmm...let's try a different tome…"

*The two of them quickly leave to go grab several different tomes from the Studio Tome Bookcase. They ended up getting one of each iterations in the 'Fire', 'Thunder', and 'Wind' lines of tomes before they get back into the Training Area.*

*Kyle went through the steps again for each tome and found that he was able fully use the power in the lowered tiered tomes, almost fully use the power in the mid tiered tomes, and was decently skilled in the higher tiered tomes.*

Kyle: *Skeptical* "...I think there must be something wrong with these tomes. There...There's no time in my life where I was able to cast magic…"

Aria: "Well...that isn't true...What about the stuff as Kamen Rider Wizard? From what I've been able to determine, and from what Venat told me, that requires Magic to work… … ...although he said that he also somehow gave you an Artificial Phantom through giving you the Driver… … ...maybe THAT'S why you can use magic now… … …"

Kyle: *Almost dismissing it with, "...I think I got as far as to when you brought up Venat. The rest all...just didn't make any sense to me…"*

Aria: "Basically, whatever Venat did to make you compatible with the WizarDriver made you able to use magic…"

Kyle: *Still a bit dismissive.* "...Okay, I'd still like to get the word from Venat… ...and someone else besides you, Aria. Not that I don't believe you...Its...Its the fact I'm trying to make sense of what's going on."

Aria: "... … ...Ok…"

* * *

*While those two stopped talking for the moment, their silence was broken when Leon and Veronica dropped by to get some practice in as well before getting sidetracked by the large number of tomes near Kyle and Aria.*

Leon: *Thinking the tomes were for Aria* "You planning on becoming a walking arsenal of tomes, Aria?"

Veronica: *Going with it* "I think she's trying to imitate what Kyle usually did back in the Mojave, which was arming himself with enough weapons to be a one man army."

Aria: "Actually, we're investigating something going on with Kyle… … ...he _successfully_ used my Thoron tome...thinking it a fluke, we tried it again with multiple other tomes...and he managed to use them…"

Leon and Veroncia: *Look at each other...Before breaking out into hysterics.*

Leon: *Not taking it seriously* "And I'm secretly the Emperor of Mirelurks...Its about time I invite my underlings now that Kyle here can cast magic."

Veronica: *Same as Leon* "That's probably the fourth most ridiculous thing I heard in awhile...Just below a Radscorpion that can play chess."

Aria: *deadpans; turns to Kyle* "Kyle?"

*Kyle picks up a Fire tome, focuses, and sends a fireball into the metal target...Before he swaps out the Fire tome for a Wind tome and sends the projectile into the metal target.*

Kyle: "Sorry to burst your bubble, guys…"

*And just for show, he also replaces the Wind tome with a Thoron tome and sends a Thoron blast to snipe a different metal target at range.*

Kyle: *Continues with, "...But Aria wasn't kidding."*

Leon and Veronica: *Both look awe-stricken, before saying, "... ...Is there something going on with him?"*

Aria: "My current theory is that Kyle has an Artificial Phantom inside him-if you don't know what that is, watch Kamen Rider Wizard- which is giving him the ability…"

Kyle: "...To cast magic...Possibly. I'm not sure about what Aria is saying is the answer we're looking for, however."

Veronica: *Curious* "Well, I always wanted to test something...Can I try using one of those tomes, Aria?"

Aria: "I guess… … …"

*The former Scribe picks up a Fire tome and gets help with Aria going over the steps. Once she was ready, Veronica focuses...only to cast a very weak fireball that didn't even hit the metal target before it broke apart.*

Veronica: *A bit surprised* "...That's odd. I...didn't expect that to work…"

Kyle: "How about you try using a Elfire tome this time, Veronica? Maybe you'll do better with a different tome?"

*Veronica follows Kyle's suggestion and ends up repeating the process with a Elfire tome. The results...were different. Instead of a spell being conjured, nothing happened.*

Aria: "Ok, obviously something's going on… … ...Kyle's still more powerful, meaning there's gotta be something boosting his power...but the others using magic without a possible explanation?"

Leon: *Was staying quiet until he says, "...Pardon, I'll be right back. I need to go get something…"*

*The Lone Wanderer rushes over to the Studio Tome Bookcase and pulls out a Flux tome before rushing back over to the Training Area and back to the group.*

Leon: *Showing the tome as he got closer.* "...If what Henry told me is true, only individuals with something called 'Shadowgift' can use tomes like these. I'm going to see if I can pull it off…"

* * *

*Leon follows the instructions he was given and focuses with the Flux tome in hand. He keeps focusing...until a very weak spell gets cast and breaks apart just before it hit the metal target.*

Leon: *Confused* "...I had Henry help me go through this before and nothing like this happened then…"

Aria: "... … ...Something is DEFINITELY going on here…"

*The three Wastelanders and Tactician put their minds together as they kept testing out which tomes the trio could use. From what they found out, Leon was only able to barely use Flux and Veronica could barely use Fire, Thunder, and Wind.*

*As for Kyle, he tried to use the Flux tome as well, but only ended up casting nothing just like Veronica when she tried it before him.*

*At some point, while those four were throwing ideas and possible explanations at each other, Travis and Cait ended up showing to train and practice.*

*That didn't happen as the Commonwealth Wastelanders started wondering what was going on with the group of four.*

Travis: *Seeing all of the tomes.* "What are you guys doing? Trying to start a tome club?"

Cait: "I'd rather not bother with that, those books are impossible to read anyway…"

Aria: "That's because they're not MEANT for 'reading'..."

Cait: *Looking to Travis now.* "How about we get going to another range? I'd rather not be near the book club here…"

Travis: *Replying back with, "We'll go do that soon, Cait. I just want to know what these guys are doing first, okay?"*

Cait: "...You know what? I'll head over there right now and wait for you to get done with whatever this is…"

*The Irish Wastelander heads off, moving to a range that's still within view of the one the group of 4 was using.*

Travis: "Sorry about that, Cait is being herself as usual…" *Looks at the tomes again.* "So, what's the story with all of those?"

Aria: "For some reason, Kyle, Veronica, and Leon can use magic now...although Kyle's better with it…"

Travis: *Curious* "May I see what you mean?"

*Kyle, Leon, and Veronica quickly demonstrate that to Travis as he watches. Cait can also see it from where she was.*

Travis: "...Hmm...That's certainly...interesting."

Kyle: *More or less joking.* "You want to take a shot? Who knows, you maybe able to do it now as well…"

Travis: "I'll take that chance. Hand me a tome." *Holds out one of his gloved hands.*

Kyle: "...Wait? You're actually-"

Travis: "Yes, I actually want to try it out. Can you please hand me one?"

Kyle: *Passes over a Wind tome.* "...Do you need Aria to help you out with the steps?"

Travis: "No...I've seen how you're supposed to do it when anyone who uses tomes shows up here when I'm around here as well."

*Travis then does the process decently as he focuses...and sends a very weak spell that breaks apart halfway to the metal target.*

*Cait saw it just like everyone else did, but kept a comment she was going to say to herself as she keeps watch.*

Travis: *Not expecting that* "Hmm...Guess I can do it as well...For whatever reason."

Kyle: "And that bumps up the tally to 4…"

Aria: "...It appears something's giving the Wastelanders the ability to use magic…"

*Cait grows impatient and moves over to try telling Travis to quit wasting time.*

Cait: *Looking at him only* "C'mon Trav, it's time you stop hanging around here and help me practice…"

Travis: "Sorry, I'm busy at the moment. Can you wait a bit longer, Cait?"

Cait: *Not having any of it.* "... ...I'm done waiting around. So, you better stop messing around with these fancy 'trick' books and practice using 'real' weapons."

Aria: "Hey! Those TOMES ARE real weapons! You've seen me use them, right?!"

Cait: "Of course I've seen you use them. But it's all just some elaborate trick where those dumb books are meant to act as a distraction when you use some tool to shoot out fire or whatnot…"

Aria: "We don't HAVE that kind of tech in my world, all we got is magic, and that's what we've been using. I'd know, I've been making tactics around it AND conventional warfare for as long as I remember… … ...which isn't all that long, really…"

Cait: "Magic?" *Scoffs* That stuff doesn't even exist...And I'll prove it once for all. Hand me one of those dumb books."

*Before anyone could actually give her a tome, Cait just grabs a Thunder tome and cracks it open.*

Cait: "So Aria, you mind telling me how I'm 'supposed' to pull off these little 'tricks'?"

Aria: *irritably, she walks her through it*

*Cait performs the actions to the letter and focuses…As she ended up casting some electrical energy out towards the metal target. Or it would have if it didn't break apart a few seconds after it was cast.*

* * *

Cait: *Getting mad* "... … ...This isn't funny. You guys are setting me up."

Aria: "No...that was magic…"

Cait: *Sticking to her guns.* "No, that was a trick. And you're not going to convince me otherwise."

Travis: *As if this wasn't the first time.* "Cait...Please stop lying to yourself and just admit magic is real. You know you're wrong."

Cait: "The only way you'll get me to change my mind is if you get me proof...And I'm not counting anything from anyone who can supposedly cast 'magic'.

*Just as Cait got done talking, the Studio Assistant wanders into the Training Area, holding some scanner in his hands as it makes some noise.*

Gene: *Points the scanner towards the group as it makes a louder noise, getting their attention.* "...Uh...Don't mind me. I'm just checking for something."

Kyle: "...What are you checking for, Gene?"

Gene: *Starts explaining.* "I'm...trying to collect data on some energy field that's showed up. Thing is, you guys seem to be attracting it."

Aria: *musing* "That...might be the cause of the fact that these guys can use magic now…"

Gene: *Moves closer to the group, still holding the scanner.* "If you think that's the case...I can have my scanner here compare you with everyone else here to see if they can cast magic."

Aria: *nods* "Alright…"

*Gene scans Aria, using the data as a baseline. He then scans the Wastelanders as well and gets the device ready to show the comparisons.*

Gene: *Heads over to Aria, allowing her to see the visual data.* "So here's you on the left. On the right is Kyle at the moment."

*The two compare the results as they go through each Wastelanders, seeing that Kyle did indeed have more magical energy in him. But it also showed them that the other 4 has small traces of magical energy in them.*

Gene: *Looking to the group* "...Whatever is going on with the energy field, its going into you guys...And it looks to be the reason why you can cast magic. Except for you, Kyle...There's something else inside you that's doing it."

Cait: *Moves over to Gene* "Show me what you are talking about…"

*Gene does just that as Aria moves out of the way to let Cait see the data.*

Aria: *a bit TOO smugly* "You believe now?"

Cait: *Not appreciating the smugness* "...Yes, I believe magic is real now...And wipe that grin off your face already."

Kyle: *Looking at Gene* "What about you, Gene? Can you cast magic as well because of this?"

Gene: "I scanned myself already before I got here and there are no traces of the energy field in me."

*The Studio Assistant then shows his data to everyone and even does another scan with Veronica doing it for him. And just like he said, there was no trace of magical energy within him.*

* * *

Kyle: "...Well, I guess the good news we can take from all of this is that the five of us can cast magic now."

Aria: "So...what happens now?"

Gene: "I'm going to try to find out where this energy field is coming from. As for you guys, I got nothing to suggest except just go on with your day."

Travis: *Making sure to ask, "You sure there's nothing we need to worry about with that energy field?"*

Gene: "Trust me, from what I saw, nothing else changed except the fact you all got those traces of the field in you now." *Double checks the data* "...Actually, there may be a slight change for you, Aria."

Aria: "Hmmm? What is it?"

Gene: "I found traces of the energy field in you as well...But it seems to be act as a amplifier for your natural magic. Did you notice anything different when you use magic?"

Aria: "...Kinda...actually, yes: my ability to charge up my spells seems to have become easier…"

Gene: "Interesting. I'll keep that in mind if I end up asking any other natural magic users if they notice anything different when performing with magic."

*Gene quickly checks his watch after got talking.*

Gene: "Well, it's getting close to 4:00 PM...I need to get going. See you guys later."

*And just like that, he leaves as Travis speaks up.*

Travis: "Speaking of time, the marathon is going to start soon." *Looks to Kyle and Aria* "Are you guys planning to join me and Leon for that?"

Kyle: "Yeah, I told Aria about it and she said yes. So I'm going to say yes as well."

Travis: "Then we should get going now if we want to make it on time."

Kyle: *Looks to Aria* "Shall we get moving, my dear?"

Aria: *blushes* "Uhm...sure…"

*Travis, Leon, Kyle and Aria all leave the Training Area to head over to the Living Room to watch the marathon of that TV show, while Veronica and Cait end up gathering the tomes up and return them to the Studio Tome Bookcase.*

*Things kinda go back to normal as the day goes on and ends with nothing really going on.*

End Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30: Finality

**Chapter 30: Finality**

 **A few days later...**

*The following days pass by with nothing happening visually with the naked eye. However, under the view and data readings from Gene's scanner showed a different picture.*

*The energy field he was scanning actually started getting stronger over time. He kept track of it and reported it to M3 and Ice just in case.*

*Of course, even with Gene spending his time scanning it, there was not much they do about it at the moment. At the very least, it was allowing the Wastelanders to be able to cast magic from tomes.*

* * *

 **Inside the Living Room, current day…**

*M3 and Gene were watching some movie when M3's Zygarde slithers into the room.*

*It requested to be allowed to roam the Studio on its own accord, which M3 allowed given that it promised to be on its best behavior.*

*And here it was, looking at M3 and Gene.*

Zygarde: *Makes some noise to get their attention.*

M3: *Turing back to Zygarde.* "Is there something you need?"

Zygarde: *Telepathically* "I sense a power that is going to force its way into this realm. They will be here soon…"

M3: "...Wait, how do you know that's even going to happen?"

Zygarde: "...I am what you call the 'Order' Pokémon. If there is anything that threatens to disrupt the natural order of wherever I am, I will know about it."

M3: "...So, are we going to be attacked?"

Zygarde: "From what I can sense, whoever is doing this is making sure they force an opening to appear in this location. Except I cannot pinpoint where they will end up..."

* * *

*Just as the Zygarde stopped 'talking', a powerful wave of energy sweep through the Studio, knocking M3 and Gene off the couch.*

Zygarde: *Focuses its power for a bit before it tells M3 and Gene, "...They arrived sooner than I expected. I must also warn you two that the auras of those arriving into this realm are vile and seek to destroy this place."*

M3: *To Gene* "You need to go warn everyone about what's going on. I'll go get my equipment in the meantime."

Gene: *Nods* "Will do, boss."

M3: *Looks to Zygarde now.* "Can you try to locate where these vile invaders are?"

Zygarde: "It will take some time for me to accomplish that, but I will inform you once I do."

*And with that, Gene, M3, and Zygarde did what they were going to do as word quickly spread around the Studio about it possibly getting invaded by some vile invaders.*

* * *

*Soon, a gate began to form, stones appearing in mid-air and arranging themselves into some kind of gateway… … ...before some VERY familiar soldiers began coming out.*

*They were the invaders from Alma's world, and this time they brought more soldiers as several bands charged to the front of the Studio.*

*But then the front door opened and out stepped the Wastelanders and Shepherds, followed by ZS Connor heading out with them. *

*The charging bands of soldiers either got sniped off or struck down when they got close.*

Travis: *As he snipes a soldier with his scoped rifle.* "Guys, these morons are the same morons who demanded we hand over Alma…"

Leon: *Picks off two soldiers with his rifle.* "Somebody needs to head back inside and tell M3 and Ice about this…"

ZS Connor: *Takes down three soldiers with his rifle.* "I'm not doing it, you two need all the help you can get with how many of them are out there…"

Cait: *Takes out two soldiers who close the distance with her shotgun.* "I'll do it…"

*The Irish Wastelander then rushes back into the Studio as the other Wastelanders and Shepherds hold the line and defeat the oncoming soldiers.*

Kyle: *Shoots down a few soldiers with Lucky as Aria picks off more with her Thoron tome.* "...Never thought I see these idiots again…"

Aria: "Honestly, it was bound to happen again…" *fires another Thoron*

Kyle: *Reloads Lucky quickly* "Then let's make sure this is the last time…"

*The Courier quickly fires upon a Invader soldier that was going to hit Aria, stopping them before he fires another bullet to bring them to the ground.*

*And then Aria returns the favor when a different Invader soldier gets taken down by a Thoron blast as they were going to strike Kyle.*

Kyle: *Offering a quick, "You always got my back…"*

Aria: "And you always got my back..."

*The two blush for a moment before they get their heads back in the game and take out more Invaders together.*

*While that went on, ZS Connor and Leon swapped out their rifles for their swords as Travis and the other ranged residents keep taking down the attacking Invaders.*

*The two advance and start taking on several soldiers in melee combat.*

ZS Connor: *Activates his decoy and invisibility to distract his opponents.*

Leon: *Uses the distraction to his advantage and slashes down a few using the Shiskabob.*

ZS Connor: *Breaks his invisibility to get the jump on the remaining soldiers and cuts them down.*

*The Lone Wanderer and ZS Connor look at each other following that, only to say..*

ZS Connor: "Good job…"

Leon: "Thanks..."

*The two then start fighting again as more Invaders charged towards them, ready to attack.*

* * *

*As the Invaders kept coming, more and more residents exited from the Studio to help out.*

*Dark Prelate Mitchell and Morgan Rose were fighting a group of invaders, using their scythes to strike down the invaders, with Dark Prelate Mitchell being seen as some kind of reaper...soon, they came upon Farseer Mitchell and Heroes Katarina*

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well, looks like more of us are entering the fight…"

Farseer Mitchell: *cuts down a soldier with his Witchblade* "Indeed…"

Katarina: *fires off some spells from her tome at the soldiers*

Farseer Mitchell: "We've been holding the line here as long as we could…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "We've been cutting a swathe through the enemy, trying to get word that we need to try to gather up and push the enemy back to the gate they're pouring out of…"

Farseer Mitchell: "I see...we can hold the line here, well enough, while you continue spreading the word…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods* "Alright...see what you can do about pushing the enemy back…" *departs with Morgan Rose*

Farseer Mitchell: *nods* "Very well...Come on, Katarina, let's get to work!"

Heroes Katarina: "O-Of course!"

* * *

All across the Studio, the various residents began to fight back against the soldiers attacking the place (with occasional shouts of 'FOR THE EMPEROR!' and 'CLEANSE! PURGE! KILL!' echoing through the place)...

GotM Connor, along with a large number of other residents helped push back the Invaders. He punched and kicked his way through the enemy as a different Connor was also helping out as well nearby.

Peregrine Connor kept shooting into the enemy with every chance he got with his Revolver, making sure to reload when needed. He also assisted GotM Connor by taking aimed shots to the Invaders that were heading to him.

With that, the combined efforts of the advancing group pushed back the Invaders. Those who were holding the line in the back also advanced as Cait rushed out of the Studio to help once she got her task done.

Still, more Invaders kept coming and they tried to split up to attack the massive group from the sides instead of head on. That didn't work as the residents who were originally holding the line caught up to attack as well.

The Invaders kept getting pushed back to their gate until the push reached a standstill with the amount of Invaders arriving into fight kept the massive group at bay.

ZS Connor swapped over to his .50 AE Pistol and started unloading onto the enemy, while Leon swapped to his Xuanlong Assault Rifle to do the same. The bullets sprayed into the Invaders, but they kept coming.

Kyle swapped to his hunting shotgun and fired upon the Invaders as Aria kept sending Thoron blasts at them as well. Yet the Invaders kept coming…

Travis, Cait, and Peregrine Connor kept firing their guns until they needed to reload. Once that happened, they reloaded quickly and kept on firing. Many fell, but they still kept coming…

GotM Connor, along with a lot of other residents slashed down the Invaders heading to them. But just like the others, the Invaders kept coming…

This invasion was not just a simple attack...It was a full force assault on the Studio…

"They really want to make sure we don't win this time…" GotM Connor noted as he launched a Invader into his comrades.

An group of Invaders formed to counter GotM Connor, but that ended up proving to be a bad idea as M3 charged into the fray with his Ralf Jones Outfit and landed a explosive haymaker.

The explosion knocked several Invaders back and defeating most of them, which allowed M3 to back off to the group.

"So, Cait told me about its these guys again. Anything I should know that I'm here?" M3 asked.

"Yeah, we're probably going need as much help as we can get…" GotM Connor replied.

Following M3's arrival, the group tried another push to force the Invaders back into the gate. That attempt failed as more advanced and experienced Invader Soldiers emerged from the gate.

Soon, a familiar face appeared. "Well well well...looks like we meet again, whelps!"

"And here I thought I never see that ugly mug of yours again..." Cait retorted upon seeing that person again.

"You're still not getting Alma, no matter how many times you return here…" Kyle warned.

Dark Prelate Mitchell added, "No matter how many times you come for her, we'll just beat you back!"

"That's right: we'll just keep fighting until you finally get the hint!" Aria replied.

"And you may have already noticed, we have a lot more people here now since we first met. I seriously suggest you give up now...We're going to win." M3 said as he stared at the familiar Invader.

* * *

The Invasion Leader sneered. "...Kill them…"

The next wave emerged...when…

" **Gachon! Urawaza! Gachan! Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber!"**

" **Kimewaza! Dangerous Critical Strike!"**

Two figures flew in, and slammed hard into the next wave, knocking them down… … …

...One was a figure that wore blue and red armor, with spiky blue and red 'hair' on the helmet. It had goggle-like structures on its face, with one eye red and one blue There was also gold outlines and greaves on the armor. The most notable feature was the Gamer Driver on the belt, with some kind of oversized Gashat on it.

The other figure… … ...had a vaguely undead look to it, with incomplete, damaged-looking armor, with one shoulder having three spikes on it. It had spikey black 'hair' on the helmet, with a mask-like structure on it. Like the previous individual, the 'goggles' held one red and one blue eye. It also had a Gamer Driver, but its had a Black Gashat and a White Gashat in it.

Another difference was the white and black Rider was somewhat feminine.

"Oh yeah, we also have more of our own with this kind of stuff...Like I said, we're going to win." M3 said to the Invasion Leader smugly.

"Yeah, cause let me tell you something: we're entering this 'game' now!" Para-DX replied.

"Indeed...it's about time we make our point clear to you…" said Genm.

Both sounded familiar…

"You think you can handle them, Ice?" M3 said to Para-DX, before he looks to Genm, "And the same question is to you, Alma...Think you can handle them?"

Both nodded, as they drew their weapons.

" **Gashacon Parabragun!"**

" **Gashacon Bugvisor!"**

Alma's weapon was a Gashacon Bugvisor. Daniel's weapon… … ...was a strange Axe-like weapon that was a cross between an Axe, a Gun, and a Game System Controller.

With their weapons drawn, the duo rushed forward, to fight the coming enemies.

And everyone else behind them made sure to get ready. Its also when everyone who access to a Kamen Rider identity changed into one.

With that, they joined in the rush towards the enemies to handle the rest that Para-DX and Genm didn't fight.

A large number of the original wave of Invaders ended up getting defeated quickly as the next wave fought back. They took longer to defeat, but with everyone working together, this wave of Invaders started falling.

Soon, the enemy's forces were diminished, so Alma and IceBite de-transformed.

"So...what now, jackass?" IceBite asked.

The Invasion Leader was now fuming. "What're you waiting for?!" he asked his soldiers, "Kill them!"

"But-but sir-" The soldier couldn't finish...as the Invasion Leader killed him.

"Anyone else?!" The soldiers began shaking their heads, in fear. Meanwhile, Farseer Mitchell realized he was missing his Shuriken Pistol.

"Congratulations, idiot. You took just made yourself more irredeemable…" Cait commented from what she and everyone else saw.

"You'll pay for that!" The Invasion Leader then turned back towards his soldiers. "I've had enough with these peoples' existences! Now KILL THESE PEOPLE, OR I'LL MURDER YOUR FUCKING FAMILI-"

A spitting sound sounded, and a bladed disc embedded itself in the Invasion Leader's head, killing him.

Everyone then turned… … ...to Alma, who was holding Farseer Mitchell's Shuriken Pistol.

"ALWAYS wanted to be the one to kill that guy…" Alma commented.

"At least we don't have to deal with him anymore...Or his voice…" M3 said aloud, that being the only thing that came to mind.

"... … ...How is she able to use my Shuriken Pistol?" Farseer Mitchell asked aloud.

Alma's answer: "Because reasons…"

Of course, just when things seemed to calm down… … ...more soldiers entered.

These looked different, however: plainly garbed in what looked like Magitek Power Armor.

GotM Connor and ZS Connor noted the Power Armor as they charged forth with ready to attack…Only to get thrown back without effort from the Armored soldiers' attacks.

Alma, however, recognized the armor: the now-dead Invasion Leader had taunted her with their existence: a suit of armor designed to allow a normal man to match even a Legend-Level Hunter like herself.

She realized there was only one way to stop them from attacking, but… … ...She looked at the others, ready to fight to the end to protect her… … …

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath… … ...and charged.

IceBite saw her charge out and call, "Alma!"

M3 saw her as well, yelling out, "What are you doing?!"

Alma stopped between the armored soldiers and the group… … …before rising into the air, charging energy, which began to crackle around her.

GotM Connor braced for whatever was going to happen...As did a lot of other residents.

Alma curled up as the energies reached critical mass...and the group heard Alma say one last thing. _"Thank you...especially IceBite but also ALL of you...for everything…"_

...And then, Alma released the energy, creating a massive explosion, which consumed her and the power armor soldiers. The explosion was then sucked into the portal… … ...which began to crack, before shattering, soon destroying the portal… … ...leaving nothing left… … ...

"... … ...Is it over?" GotM Connor said.

"It should be...That explosion did the job…" M3 answered.

Then, IceBite called out, "Guys! Where's Alma?!"

* * *

 ***CLANK! CLANK***

Alma struggled against the restraints to the device she was now locked in, as the Governor slinked over to her. "Now, at last, you're in my hands…" He ran his finger down Alma. "All that power...in a small vessel… … ...don't worry, that power will soon be out of your hands… … ...Oh! You think this changes things, don't you? That now we'll leave that world alone? Nope!"

Alma froze.

"No, after I take the power locked away in you, I will be leading the true invasion force, as we conquer that world… … ...and destroy ALL who oppose us…" The governor began laughing maniacally, as Alma began to desperately thrash and struggle at her restraints again.

* * *

It took a moment as everyone realized...Alma was gone.

"Gene...Gene!" M3 called out for the Studio Assistant, as he looked around.

"Gene's not here, Triple M. He's inside the Studio hiding with Zeldane and Gespenst…" GotM Connor said in response.

"...Then can someone please get him? And make sure he brings that energy field scanner!" M3 said aloud to anyone around him to go do it.

ZS Connor took the task as he ran off into the Studio to go get Gene and that particular scanner.

IceBite, however, looked down at Alma's Gamer Driver, now in his hands, and back at the ruins of the portal. He looked back and forth between the two, and thought… … ...and finally, put on the DecaDriver, marching to where the gate was.

"Ice, what do you think you're doing?" M3 asked as he looked towards Ice.

"...I'm going to get Alma back," he replied simply.

"But we don't know if there's a way we can get back if we go after her…" M3 retorted.

"Yeah, he's right! If we can't get out of wherever she ended up, we'll be stuck there." Cait called out.

"But we can't just leave her! Everyone here heard what she said before that explosion off, did we not"?!" Leon yelled out to counter Cait's point.

"Yeah, and Alma is our friend! So, if we are her friends, then we should do everything we can to get her back here." GotM Connor added in before more residents started talking...

And then everything descended into arguing, as Triple-M tried to moderate things. IceBite just stood there, watching them… … ...before he completed his Transformation into Decade, opened a Dimensional Wall, and charged through…

...It'd be a minute or so before anyone noticed he was gone...

* * *

The Governor watches as Alma thrashed against her restraints, as the portal was readied once more, as was the ritual that'd transfer all of Alma's power to him.

No one was prepared, however, when a silvery wall appeared in front of the portal...and what came out of it was… … …

"DANIEL!" Alma called, as Kamen Rider Decade charged out, RideBooker in sword form. He slashed through a pair of normal soldiers, before dueling a Power Armor one.

Alma watched as Decade fought, before he was punched back...but he countered that with-

" **Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

-going Complete form.

His increase of strength allowed him to match the power armor soldier...before striking it down with a finisher. However, two more showed up, and knocked him back to the ground, out of his transformation.

IceBite just snarled, and got back up, replacing the DecaDriver with a Gamer Driver, before activating a pair of Gashats. "I'm not giving up!"

" **Taddle Legacy! (Medieval-Styled Orchestrated Classical Music)"**

" **Dangerous Zombie! (Upbeat Rock Music)"**

* * *

ZS Connor returned with Gene holding his scanner, until Zeldane caught up carrying Gene's Tension Generator and Fizzle Caster in her arms.

The three of them immediately noticed that everyone was double checking their equipment and healing any injuries they got during the fight against the Invaders. There also was no sign of their argument still going on.

M3 stops talking with Lindsey as Gene moves towards them showing the scanner as he said, "Here's the scanner you wanted, boss."

M3 gets the scanner from Gene and asks for help, immediately getting it as they find the data for the energy field.

M3 then looks to Lindsey, just saying, "Can you make a two-way portal we can use to chase after Ice?"

Gene quickly added, "I got data on the energy field those Invaders used to get here, if you need it.."

Lindsey nodded. "Yes, I can… … …" She then shuffled uncomfortably. "I...could have potentially tracked them down on my own… … …"

"...Well, you could have, but that also means you would have left us here unable to help Alma. And I think everyone here WANTS to go get her once we can." M3 responded.

"That's what I meant: track her down so I could open a portal for ALL OF US to use…" Lindsey clarified.

"Then...can you please do that?" M3 said before he took a deep breath to calm down from how stressed he was feeling.

Lindsey nodded. "Alright…"

* * *

IceBite, kicked out of his transformations, flies backwards, crashing into the ground, having been knocked out of Zombie Legacy Gamer. Not giving up, he pulled out his Gashacon Bugvisor and attached it to his right arm.

" **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! The Bugster!"**

IceBite then morphed into a Bugster with a similar form to Graphite, but was colored brown mostly with a tan snout, and the horns coming out of the back of his head were more thorn-like. Finally, the dragon head on the left shoulder was replaced with a T-Rex-like creature's skull with a more rounded, beak-like snout. IceBite had become his Bugster form: Knarloc Bugster.

Bringing out his Knarloc Fang, similar in form to Graphite's Graphite Fang, readied to fight.

"Give up! There's no way you're going to defeat me...and in a few short minutes, the ritual will be finished, and the whelp's life is as good as forfeit anyways…"

"I'm NOT giving up...I WILL stop you, I WILL save Alma...She...I care about her...dearly...AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HER!"

Suddenly, multiple portals began to appear behind IceBite. He recognized them immediately, and the governor, while he didn't know what they were, KNEW he was probably in trouble… … …

...Especially when they formed into Lindsey's Portals and the Studio's residents began spilling into the room.

M3 and the Connors teamed up to fight some of the power armor soldiers by having M3 and GotM Connor act as a distraction to allow ZS Connor to slag them with his Norfleet.

Once slagged, GotM Connor turned into his Wraith form and sent barrage after barrage on the slagged armored soldiers. Their Magitek Power Armor held up for a bit before the attacks took them down.

Nearby, Gene activated his Tension Generator and then his Fizzle Caster. The resulting Fizzle wave went through a few power armor soldiers and disrupted them somewhat.

This allowed Kyle and Aria, as Kiva and Kiva-la to attack them and defeat them after landing multiple powerful attacks to get through the protection of the armors.

Emperor Mitchell, meanwhile, turned to his Demonic Form, charging into a power armor soldier, before crushing his armor, turning his sights on another enemy.

Taking advantage of the distraction, IceBite used the Knarloc Fang to sever Alma's restraints, and he picked her up. Alma weakly said to him, joy evident in her weakened voice, "You...came for me…"

"There's no way I'm giving up on you…" IceBite said. They turned...as a trio of power armor soldiers barred their escape route… … …

" **Gekido Ryuga!"**

...As black lightning-like energy shot down at them, blasting them backwards.

The group looked up… … ...and saw two figures.

One looked like a tall, lanky creature, with a hunched posture...the other...was Graphite Bugster.

"What the-"

"Hey! You're here to save the girl aren't you?" the Bugster asked. IceBite nodded. "Then GET MOVING! We'll fight these assholes!"

"And don't worry, we're on your side. But you probably guessed that already." The lanky Creature added.

IceBite looked at them...then nodded. "Right!" He then began rushing back for their lines… … ...only for the Governor and some power armor soldiers to cut them off.

"I will NOT let you get away with her! Her power will be MINE! GET THEM!"

The power armor soldiers got ready to charge… … ...as bullets rained down from above. Everyone looked up… … ...into the lenses of-

"Kamen Rider G3-X!" IceBite called.

"The stolen armor...GET THEM!" the Governor commanded, as the power armor soldiers went after the figure, as he turned to IceBite and Alma. "I'll handle _them_ myself!" he then began charging energy, as Alma gestured for IceBite to put her down. No longer as weak as before, she told him to return her Gamer Driver, which he did...at which point, she inserted the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat and the Dangerous Zombie Gashat.

IceBite then swapped back into his normal form, before using-

" **Mighty Action X!"**

" **Gekitotsu Robots!"**

-the Proto Mighty Action X and Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashats. Then, he turned into Genm, Robot Action Gamer, Level 0.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttatake! Totsugeki! Mouretsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

"Let's finish this guy, once and for all…" Genm!Robot said.

Genm!Zombie paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before replying, "Yes...finally…"

Then, the two sides clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two new arrivals began fighting as well, cutting through the enemy towards the studio's inhabitants.

The lanky Creature channeled electrical energy into itself as before sending a powerful electrical blast into a power armor soldier in its way. The armored soldier collapsed to the ground defeated.

And as more kept coming, the Creature channeled fire energy and sent a powerful wave of fire that sweep over them. They fell as well…as the Creature kept moving onward, blasting soldier out its way.

Meanwhile, Graphite cleaved through some of the normal soldiers, before a pair of power armor soldiers approached. Graphite had a counter, pulling out the Proto Gashat for-

" **Drago Knight Hunter! Zed! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music)"**

"Baiyo!" Graphite called out, before stabbing himself with the Gashat, which caused the virus making him up to ripple, as he turned black, with a gold right arm. "Get out of my WAY! **Dododo Kokuryū-ken!** "

Graphite then charged black lightning-like energy, before slashing the power armor soldiers twice, creating an X over them, which defeated them.

Graphite snarled. "Next?"

The Genms attacked the governor who struck back with his magic. He managed to block their attacks for some time, before Genm!Robot turned to Genm!Zombie. "It's time we finish this!" Genm!Robot said.

Genm!Zombie nodded and they faced the governor...before taking their respective secondary Gashats and putting them in the Kimewaza Slots, then activated them.

" **Gekitotsu Critical Strike!"**

" **Dangerous Critical Strike!"**

Genm!Robot fired his Gekitotsu Smasher at the governor, slamming into his magic barrier, as Genm!Zombie performed a Rider Kick towards the governor, pushing at the barrier. Then, Genm!Robot charged forward and punched into the Gekitotsu Smasher...the aftershock smashing the barrier, causing both Genm!Robot's Punch and Genm!Zombie's Kick to slam into the Governor… … …

"No! I...was meant...to...rule the...WORLD!"

…Who, with those last words, exploded shortly after, leaving no trace.

The Genms stood side by side...as Genm!Zombie transformed back into Alma and toppled over, only to be caught by Genm!Robot, who turned back into IceBite.

IceBite brushed Alma's hair off her face, as she looked at him. "...I'm...I...I need some…" Then, she fell unconscious.

IceBite picked her up, and, turning back into Knarloc Bugster, rushed back towards the Studio Group. "We need to get Alma out of here, now!" he called to Triple-M.

M3 simply nodded before he yelled out, "Everyone! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

With that, every resident of the Studio fell back to the group. The lanky creature and the Graphite Bugster also joined them as well.

More normal soldiers and power armor soldiers charged, but were defeated quickly as residents rushed over to Lindsey's portals.

As they reached the portals and started going through, though, Lindsey stopped for a moment.

"C'mon Lindsey, we need to leave now!" M3 said as Gene and Zeldane fled into a portal.

Lindsey replied, "Gimme a moment… … ...ah...so that's how they did it?

"Please tell me what's going on quickly, we don't have much time left…" M3 retorted.

Unbeknownst to either, however, a certain figure in blue power armor, with orange bug-eye lenses, snuck through Lindsey's gate.

Lindsey replied, "I figured something out: the barrier between this particular location and interdimensional space is thin here...means they can use this place as a gateway to any other universe, without resorting to something as power-intensive as my portals or as exclusive as IceBite's Dimensional Walls…"

"Meaning...They'll be able to get back to us unless this place gets shut down for good…"

Lindsey replied, "Exactly, which it should be right about… … ...NOW!" She then slammed her hands together, causing the area to have a crushing atmosphere come over it, and Lindsey's portals to distort. "MOVE!" she called, grabbing Triple-M and pulling them both through the portal.

The area begins to quake, as Lindsey's actions cause the barrier between that universe and interdimensional space to thicken, closing off access to other universes for that universe...for good...

In other news, weeks after the governor's death, incriminating documents written by the governor are found, revealing many wrongdoings performed by him, including the case of Alma Fayth.

Although she'll probably never see her homeworld again, Alma Fayth has had her name all but cleared there...meaning if she DID return...things for her there would be quite different...

* * *

M3 and Lindsey emerged out of the portal… ...landing on dirt as they quickly saw the other residents looking at them. They also saw the lanky creature and Graphite Bugster had made it as well, given that they were looking at the two just like everyone else.

"I have to thank you, Lindsey… ...You made sure both of us got out of there." M3 said as he looked at her.

Lindsey replied, "No problem…"

M3 asked Lindsey for her to stop holding onto him, which she quickly did as the Studio Head then moved over to where Ice and Alma where.

He didn't comment on it earlier due to the hectic battling and escape, but he saw that Ice was still in the Knarloc Bugster form.

"...Ice, you mind telling what the heck you are, right now?" M3 asked.

"Remember how that Jump Crystal turned me into a Bugster?" IceBite asked, still looking worriedly at Alma, who was paler than usual, and her breathing shallow. "...This is my Bugster Form, a Level 5 form, if you want to be specific…"

With that question answered, M3 looked to Alma as well, slowly growing more concerned by the second.

"...Is she alright? She doesn't look...like she normally does…"

"I...don't know...I think that last fight took a LOT out of her...we should probably get her to the medical wing…" IceBite replied.

"Got it…" M3 retorted before he looked to the crowd. "Guys! I need everyone with medical or healing experience to head to the medical wing now!"

The residents that qualified quickly rushed into the Studio as M3 told Gene what was going on as he and Ice made sure Alma got to the medical wing as fast as they could.

The Studio Assistant then informed everyone else what M3 told them and everyone shortly ran off to into the Studio due to them worrying in some way about Alma.

After all, Alma was a part of their community…

End Chapter 30.


	32. Chapter 31: Recovery

**Chapter 31: Recovery**

 **Some time later, inside the Medical Wing...**

*Almost every single resident was waiting outside the infirmary, wanting to know how Alma was doing.*

*The only people who were allowed to go in was Studio Staff or those who were medically trained or skilled in healing magic.*

*More time passed...until M3 opened the door and looked out to see everyone looking at him.*

M3: *In a neutral tone* "I know you all want to see her...Which you can-"

*Everyone immediately moves a inche before M3 talks again.*

M3: *Continuing, in the same tone* "...right now. Except she's not awake yet. Please head in a neat and orderly manner, okay?"

*They wait till he was done talking...and do just as he said as they entered the infirmary.*

*Once inside, Ice could be seen sitting on a chair right next to Alma's bed as the medical team and Gene stood off to the side to give them space.*

*And then there was Alma. She looked better, but she wasn't awake...Just like M3 told them before they got inside.*

* * *

M3: *Heads over to Ice, putting his hand on Ice's shoulder.* "C'mon Ice, she'll be fine… ...Besides I'm going to need your help with talking to the two guys that helped all of us out."

IceBite: *looks worriedly at Alma* "...Honestly, I really want to be there for her when she awakens…"

M3: *Sighs* "... ...Then forget what I said. I'll handle it by myself."

*M3 leaves Ice and walks back to the group.*

M3: "I need to see two specific people...And you all know who I'm referring to."

*The group moves as the lanky Creature and Graphite Bugster move to the front.*

M3: *Looking at the both of them* "If you two don't mind...If you have any normal human like forms, please change into them and give me your names."

*The two look at each other before they revert to their normal selves, allowing everyone to see…*

*...That they were in fact another Connor Thomas and Daniel Mitchell, respectfully.*

?.?.? Connor: "My name is Connor Thomas, since you asked."

?.?.? Mitchell: "Daniel Mitchell...or Graphite Bugster, or Graphite the Second, if you prefer…"

M3: *Looks to the new Connor* "Do you mind telling what you were before this?"

?.?.? Connor: "To answer your question, I was what you call a 'Guardian'. A creature from the Borderlands series. If you want specifics, I took the form of a 'Guardian Wraith'."

M3: *Keeps looking at the Connor* "...Would it be okay if everyone here refers to you as 'Guardian Connor?" *Then looks to the new Mitchell saying, "And would it be alright if we call you, 'Bugster Daniel'?"*

Guardian Connor: "I'm fine with that. *Looks to his counterpart.* "What about you, friend?"

Bugster Daniel: *shrugs* "I guess…"

M3: *In a sincere tone.* "Then with out of the way, I say hopefully on the behalf of all of us here...Thank you two for helping us rescue Alma."

Guardian Connor: *Humbly says, "No need to thank me, I was doing what I felt was the right thing to do."*

Bugster Daniel: "No problem…"

* * *

*Just after they got talking...Alma finally woke up. The first thing she was saw the massive crowd of people in the room, then the medical team and Gene, before…*

IceBite: "Alma!"

Alma: "Ice...Bite…"

M3: *Walks up closer to them* "Nice to see you awake, Alma."

Alma: "Tri-ple...M…"

M3: "Please don't talk if you're still worn out...You need to rest."

Alma: *silences*

M3: "But...Umm...If you want to, there's a lot of people behind me that just want to say something. If...you don't mind."

Alma: *contemplates, then nods*

*M3 heads back to the group, making it clear to everyone that if they wanted to talk to Alma, keep it short and one person at a time.*

*They all agreed to it and waited as for their turn to talk to Alma.*

*Once everyone in the crowd had their turn to say something nice to Alma, they left leaving along with M3.*

*But one person who didn't go up to talk to Alma, nor left with the group was Gene. He remained off to the side thinking of what he would say to her...before he remembered another person Alma would probably like to see.*

*The Studio Assistant left the infirmary and retrieved the person, bringing them back to the infirmary. With them by Gene's side, he walked over to Ice and Alma.*

Gene: *Carrying Gespenst in his arms as gets close enough.* "...Hello Alma. I...thought to make...sure the little guy here...said hi."

Gespenst: *Waves one its tiny arms before it gives a very friendly smile at seeing her again.*

Alma: *rasps a little, before pausing and just giving Gespenst a smile*

Gene: *Moves closer so Gespenst could be next to her on the bed.* "...Uhm...Alma, I...I just wanted to say...It's good to see that you're okay."

Alma: *stares at him*

Gene: "Uhm...I just wanted to share something with you as well. I...helped the medical team...by providing them...with the data I got...from scanning you back then."

Alma: *surprised*

Gene: *In a sincere tone* "I know...Its unexpected of me given recent events. But I made sure to help the medical team. They told me I didn't need to help, but I did it anyway...because you needed every bit you could."

Alma: *confused and surprised again*

Gene: *Getting discouraged* "Forget what I said...I'm going...to leave shortly." *Looks at Gespenst* "I...Do you me want to leave...the little guy here with you?"

Alma: *nods slowly*

Gene: *Puts Gespenst on the bed and leaves saying, "See you later…"*

Gespenst: *Slowly snuggles up to Alma, being careful to not hurt her if it could.* "... ...You...okay?"

Alma: "... … ...Not...really…"

IceBite: "Just rest, Alma...you've been through a lot…" *sighs* "A lot more than you should have had to endure… … ...If only I'd gotten to you sooner…"

Alma: *just places a hand on IceBite's shoulder, and looks up at him*

Gespenst: "Alma… ...and… ...Ice… ...Kissing in… ...in a… a…a…" *Forgets the rest before it goes silent.*

IceBite & Alma: *turn towards Gespenst, then IceBite turns away, blushing*

Alma: *turns to look at IceBite and hoarsely giggles a little*

Gespenst: *Giggles as well before it playful licks Alma.*

Alma: *hoarsely giggles*

Gespenst: *Quickly hugs Alma before it gets near the edge of the bed and looks at Ice, wanting Ice to hold the ghost in his arms.* "...Ice…"

IceBite: "Uhm…" *tentatively accepts the request*

Gespenst: *Once in his arms.* "...Thank… you...Ice." *Starts dozing off.*

*The Boo falls asleep in his arms.*

IceBite: *looks at Gespenst, then at Alma; says quietly* "It'd...probably be best if you got some rest as well...there's something I want to talk to you about when you're feeling better…"

Alma: *nods, before eventually falling asleep*

IceBite: *contemplates what to do… … ...before deciding just to stay there…*

* * *

 **Two days later, inside the Living Room...**

*Kyle, Aria, Leon, and Travis were on the couch continuing the marathon on that TV show set during the Korean War.*

*The current episode goes by and ends.*

Kyle: *Referring to one of the main characters* "I can see why that captain is a good doctor...Besides the amount of jokes he makes."

Travis: *Not complaining* "And we still got more of them to go..."

*They get through a few more episodes until they were watching Season 3…*

*...Episode 24…*

*After the ending…*

Kyle: *Shocked* "... … …"

Aria: *teary-eyed*

Leon: *In utter disbelief.* "... ...They seriously...didn't actually do...No, they did…"

Travis: *Just sums it up with, "And that's just a reminder of why wars are terrible. People like 'him' die in wars...Even if they aren't a soldier…"*

Aria: "...I guess...that means...I'm lucky to have only failed to prevent a death once in war… … …"

Travis: *In a somber tome* "...At least you didn't experience what the doctors are actually doing on the show. 'Meatball Surgery' is a very fitting name for what I went through…"

Aria: *turns silent*

Travis: *Takes a deep breath.* "...Sorry...It's just that the show got me thinking. Are you guys willing to keep watching more?"

Kyle: *Finally talking* "...I'm willing to keep going. I...want to see what happens next."

Leon: "...Same here."

Aria: "I...I...I...guess so…"

*The marathon continues, as Season 4, Episode 1 starts…*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, specifically the Break Room…**

*M3 searched through the fridge, grabbing a large bottle of water before he headed to his (hidden) stash of candy.*

*As he pockets a few Starbursts, Lindsey enters the room seeing M3 still interacting with his stash.*

Lindsey: "What...are you doing?"

M3: *Quicky hides his stash of candy and turns to Lindsey* "...Nothing...Except just moving stuff around in the cabinets…"

Lindsey: "... … ...I saw the candy…"

M3: *Sighs* "Yeah...You did." *Digs out the stash of candy and opens it up* "You want any Starbursts?"

Lindsey: "Don't worry: I have my own stockpile…"

M3: *Closes the stash and puts it away.* "You a fan of Starbursts, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "I like them...why?"

M3: *A bit snide, but also jokingly.* "...You did see the stash full of them, right? Or do I need to get it out again?"

Linsey: "I saw…"

M3: "But yeah, I love Starbursts...As do the other Connors." *Picks out a red one from his pocket and says as he unwraps it, "By the by, what's your favorite flavor of Starbursts?"*

Lindsey: "I've...had trouble deciding…"

M3: *Taking a guess* "Got stuck deciding if its cherry or lemon is your favorite?"

Lindsey: "I've had access to more than just the originals, so...yeah…all those flavors..."

M3: *Looks at her weirdly* "You actually… ...like the other flavors besides the originals?"

Lindsey: "The originals are good, yes...it's just...so many of the new flavors are also pretty good…"

M3: *Starts eating the unwrapped red Starburst before saying, "...The new flavors are terrible if you ask me."*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Well...to each their own…"

M3: "Yeah, to each their own…"

*A moment or two passes in quietness.*

M3: *Finishes the Starburst, then asks, "So...Uhm...You want to go do anything, or did you just came in here to get something?"*

*Another moment passes without a response*

M3: *Awkwardly says, "...Umm...If it's the former, we could go play a video game. If it's the latter...I'll probably get going...and leave."*

Lindsey: "Uhm...a video game would be good…"

M3: "Then...let's get to it. I think I got the perfect video game in mind."

* * *

*A bit later in one of the side rooms…*

*The side room was a recreational room with its own TV to play video games with, a few tables and chairs for cards and other games, and even a little section to listen to music.*

*M3 finishes hooking a game console to a TV and grabs two controllers to take back as Lindsey sat on a nearby couch lined up in front of the TV.*

M3: *Hands Lindsey a controller and sits down on the couch.* "You ever play 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' before?"

Lindsey: "Played it? I _lived_ it…"

M3: *Retorts with, "That's different. I mean...Have you played the actual physical game like this before?"*

Lindsey: "Yes, I have...sometimes do so when feeling nostalgic about my time there…"

M3: *Skips through the intro and goes through the menus.* "Then how about we do a stock match of 3 to start us off?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *Sets up the conditions and then picks R.O.B as his character.* "Just a heads up, I'm not going to lose easily..."

Lindsey: *selects Sonic* "Neither am I…"

M3: *Looks at the stage menu* "Any stage you want in particular?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Surprise me…"

M3: *Picks the stage called '75M' and just says, "Good luck, you'll need it."*

*The match starts shortly and the two players immediately head for each other. They each land hits on each other until M3 sends Lindsey flying with a smash attack.*

*Her character then collided with one of the stage hazards and got sent flying straight up, resulting in one stock to be lost.*

M3: "1 down...2 more to go."

Lindsey: *immediately, her expression turns serious, as her gameplay begins becoming more and more competitive...and difficult to counter...*

*But M3 kept going as he used his recovery, specials and stage hazards to his advantage as Lindsey whittled him down a stock. In exchange, he knocked another stock off from her.*

M3: "2 down...1 more to go."

Lindsey: *gets more frustrated, but channels it towards improving her gameplay*

*The match kept going as M3 lost his second stock after that. He then went on the defensive and made sure to stay away from Lindsey.*

*This went on as M3 steadily landed a few hits and grabs before he bolted off to avoid getting damaged more.*

*At some point, both of them were near the top of the stage, as M3 used his specials to knock Lindsey into a stage hazard, sending her character flying to the left and depleting her last stock.*

M3: *In a non smug tone* "3 down...1 left for me. I win."

Lindsey: *looks a bit frustrated and upset*

M3: *Trying to lighter her up.* "Come on, you've put up a great fight, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *mutters* "Hundreds of years of experience playing the game and it counts for nothing!"

M3: *Hearing that.* "Oh come on. Your telling me you can't realize that same experience helped you get me down two stocks?"

Lindsey: "And that's all it did?" *sighs* "Sorry, just don't always enjoy losing...guess I got used to 'losing' meaning something major…"

M3: *Bringing up a point.* "...Not to mention this is the first match. I may just gotten lucky and the next matches we play have you win every time."

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright...let's see how things go…"

*They play a few more rounds, and as M3 predicted...Lindsey ended up winning each one. Some were easy wins and some were more difficult wins.*

* * *

M3: *After losing to Lindsey again.* "How about we try using items for the next match?"

Lindsey: *smiles a bit* "Alright."

*The match gets set up with items on as M3 switched to Lucario as his character.*

*In the end, victory went to...M3. His victory was mainly achieved by use of items, stage hazards, and his play style.*

M3: *After the match* "...Didn't think I would win that one."

Lindsey: *slumps a bit, sad*

M3: *Moves a smidge closer to Lindsey* "Sorry if I bummed you out with winning…"

Lindsey: *looks up a moment, before looking back down*

M3: *Thinks for a sec and says, "Want to switch things up and do one of the co-op modes?"*

Lindsey: *Perks up* "Sure!"

*M3 moves out of the current menu and switches over to the 'Subspace Emissary' mode. A new game of that mode is selected, but the two still have to pick the difficulty.*

M3: *Looks at Lindsey* "You want to decide how difficult this is going to be?"

Lindsey: "I wouldn't mind going Intense…"

M3: "Intense it is." *Selects that difficulty.*

*The two of them wait until it is time to play, at which point they work together to get through each stage...without getting Ko'ed in the game.*

*As they progress, M3 can see Lindsey smiling more and more, and she saw him do the same.*

*Till they reached a point to take a break, they were having a blast. And once they got back, they continued onward in the mode.*

* * *

 **In the Medical Wing, inside the Infirmary...**

*Alma was still resting and recovering in the infirmary, but with the time she spent in there so far, she was doing much better.*

*She was busy watching the TV, considering something she hadn't since early childhood...since better times. As she was, someone entered…*

IceBite: "Hey, Alma…"

Alma: "Daniel…" *snaps out of her thoughts*

IceBite: "You're looking better...but how are you feeling?"

Alma: "Better...not sure if as much better as I look but…" *shrugs*

IceBite: *looks around, then sighs, sitting down next to Alma* "...I'm glad you're alright… … ...I was almost afraid I didn't get to you in time…"

Alma: *smiles warmly* "So am I… … …"

IceBite: *quiet for a moment* "... … ...Alma...when you used that...self-destruct attack...when you said what you did...were you thinking that-"

Alma: "... … ...After everything you guys have done for me… … ...I was ready to give myself up in a gambit to protect you guys… … …" *sighs* "But it was for naught… … ...had you guys not come, that governor that'd always been my main enemy would have stolen all the power I had and used it to invade this world… … …"

IceBite: "Then that's another reason why I should be glad we got there when we did…" *sighs* "If I had stayed there while the others argued… … …things might've taken a turn for the worse… … …"

Alma: *nods* "I'm still glad you came for me… … …"

IceBite: "I am too… … …"

*Both were silent for a time*

Alma: "... … ...You...said there was something you wanted to talk to me about when I was better?"

IceBite: *nods* "Right… … …" *sighs* "Dammit, this is hard to say…"

Alma: "What is?"

IceBite: "... … ...Alma… … ...Will… … ...I mean...I… … ...You know what, fuck it...I'm just gonna come right out and ask it… … …"*gulps* "Alma… … ...will you...m-m-mmmmmmm… … …" *takes a deep breath* "Alma… … ...will you...mmmm-marry me?"

Alma: *eyes widen as far as they can go*

* * *

 **Outside the Infirmary, around that moment…**

*Gene, Magma Bot, and Cait were passing by, when Cait stops near the door to the infirmary, thinking to head in.*

Gene: *Getting impatient* "Cait, now's not the time to check in on Alma. She's fine…"

Cait: *Focusing back on Gene* "I know she's fine. And get off my back already, I told you I'll help you with your stupid work."

Gene: "Then you mind hurrying up?"

Cait: "Just give me a minute…" *Focuses back on the door.*

Magma Bot: "Guys, how we just do the work now and visit Alma once we're done?"

Cait: *Backing off from the door* "...Fine."

*Suddenly… … …*

Alma: *screams in delight* "YES! YES! YES!"

*Gene, Magma Bot, and Cait pause in their tracks.*

Cait: *Looks at Gene* "Didn't you say that Ice spent the last two days staying in the infirmary?"

Gene: *Silent till he catches what Cait asked.* "...Yeah, he should still be in there...I think."

Cait: *Chuckles quicky before she jokingly says, "Either Ice is in there asking Alma to marry him, or she's telling him to get out of there for how bad he must smell…"*

Magma Bot: "Given how I haven't seen him in awhile...I'm leaning towards the idea he actually spent the nights over here."

Gene: *Not directly stating what he thought went on.* "...I vaguely recall seeing Ice out and about earlier today…Maybe he had time to take a shower?"

Cait: *Still joking around.* "Knowing Ice, he'd probably just rushed through the shower to make sure he'd get back to see Alma faster…"

Gene: *Not finding it funny as he checks his watch* "How about we ask them later? We need to get started on the work in the next 2 mins…"

*The Irish Wastelander quiets down as Gene leads them to the Storage Room to get their equipment ready for fixing the dirt and planting grass out in the Studio Grounds.*

End Chapter 31.


	33. Chapter 32: Advanced Recovery

**Chapter 32: Advanced Recovery**

 **A bit later, out in the Studio Grounds...**

*The Studio Assistant, Irish Wastelander, and Magma Clone Bot were busy at work moving dirt around as the sun stayed up high in the sky.*

*The debris from the Pillars and the gate used by the Invaders was finally removed, but in exchange the ground where those were needed to fixed.*

*And that's where Gene and his 'team' come in to do the fixing.*

*Except only one member of his team wasn't there out of the kindness of their heart to do the actual work. That member being Cait.*

*Cait was out there looking to dig up the ground to find a bag full of money that somehow ended up getting buried out there by Dogmeat. She learned of its existence from Triple M's Zygarde during a conversation they had when Cait wanted to know what the Pokémon could do.*

Cait: *Looking around quickly as Gene and Magma Bot were working.* "So, should I start digging more dirt up?"

Gene: *Moving dirt with a shovel.* "No, I think we got enough…"

Cait: *Excusing herself* "Then I'll make sure we have dirt ready, just in case."

Gene: "Just don't dig up too much, okay?"

Cait: "Noted…"

* * *

*While Gene and Magma Bot kept doing their work, Cait got started on searching for the buried loot. She tore up the ground with her shovel in areas she thought Dogmeat could have been digging in whenever the dog was allowed outside.*

*As she kept searching, Gene and Magma Bot got their work done and got started on putting in the grass seeds to let them grow in the moved dirt.*

*Finally, Cait found a spot and started digging up the ground. What she ended up finding was…*

*...M3's Zygarde, who emerged out from a deeper hole with the bag of money held with its tail.*

Cait: *Focusing on the bag first.* "Hey! Hand me that bag over to me, right now!

Zygarde: *Drops the bag of money before it telepathically tells her, "Are you not even curious as to ask what I was doing out here?"

Cait: *Grabbing the bag of money first.* "As long as whatever you were doing doesn't endanger the Studio, I could care less…"

Zygarde: "Then you have nothing to worry about. *Pauses* "But I do ask that you tell Triple M about this for me in exchange for helping you get the contents of that bag."

Cait: *Not paying attention.* "Yeah, sure thing…"

*Zygarde then heads back into the ground, leaving Cait to be by herself.*

*The Irish Wastelander puts the dirt back and then carries her shovel and loot in her hands as she returns to Gene and Magma Bot, who were busy plating seeds.*

Cait: *Still holding onto her stuff in plain view.* "So, are we just about done with the work?"

Gene and Magma Bot: *Both look up before they say, "Just about… ...Where did you get that?"*

Cait: *Ends up saying, "Just digged it up…"*

Gene: *Getting up from the ground.* "Mind telling me what's in there?"

Cait: *Not wanting to tell the truth.* "Nothing you would care to see…"

Gene: *Going with it for now.* "Yeah, chances are it's just junk…"

*With their work done, the Trio went back into the Studio and returned the equipment to the Storage Room before they headed off to the Infirmary.*

* * *

 **Some time later, in the Infirmary…**

*IceBite and Alma are hugging, silently celebrating the recent event…*

*The door opens and Cait (with her bag of money still in hand), Magma Bot, and Gene enter the room. They remain quiet until…*

Cait: *As soons as she see what was going on, she says, "...What are you two doing?"*

Gene: *Stays silent.*

Magma Bot: *Pointing out the obvious* "They are hugging each other, Cait…"

IceBite & Alma: *separate, somewhat embarrassed*

*The trio moves up to be near them as Cait starts asking more questions.*

Cait: "You two mind telling us what was going on before we got in here?"

IceBite: *mumbles and stutters embarrassedly*

Alma: *getting over her embarrassment quickly and becomes excited again* "Daniel, as in IceBite, proposed to me!"

Cait and Magma Bot: *Just utter, "What?!"*

Gene: "She said that Ice proposed to her-" *Pauses and realizes Cait's earlier joke was actually true.* "... … …"

IceBite: *still embarrassed*

Magma Bot: *Still a bit stunned as he looks at Cait* "Well, that explains what we heard earlier today..."

Cait: *In disbelief* "And it turns out my joke was actually true...Or at least the first part…"

Alma: "What 'Joke'?"

Gene: *Speaking up* "We were on our way to do some work when Cait made us stop outside the infirmary. Apparently during the short time we were there, we overheard your reaction to Ice proposing to you…"

Magma Bot: *Quickly adds in, "And by the way, you screamed really loud before you said yes a few times..."*

Cait: "So, I made a joke about that...Not knowing it actually happened."

Alma: "You said there were parts to this joke...what were the other parts?"

Cait: *Clarifying* "There's only one other part… ...I just said that Ice must have smelled terrible for spending so much time here waiting for you to recover. And that you screamed in joy when he admitted that he was going to go take a shower…"

IceBite: "Uhm...might I...point out...YOU guys are the ones that kinda...smell...right now?"

Alma: "Yeah...like sweat and dirt…"

Magma Bot: "Except I don't sweat…"

Gene and Cait: *Both say, "You still smell like dirt through…"*

* * *

*Their conversation gets back to Ice and Alma, which the trio make sure to say something nice about the two of them for planning to get married.*

*But after that, Cait made sure to double check the contents of her bag before she made sure closed it up again.*

Cait: *Holding the bag over one of her shoulders now.*"...So...that's about it. I need to get going right now…"

IceBite: "Hold on, what's with the bag?"

Cait: "Nothing important…Just a bag full of some...junk."

IceBite: *glares* "...Uh-huh…"

Cait: *Getting nervous slightly* "Like I said, it's junk...So, see you guys, later." *Immediately heads for the door.*

IceBite: *Bugster Teleports in front of Cait* "...Seriously, what's in the bag?"

Cait: *Opens up the bag after a second or two passes.* "Since you asked…"

IceBite: "... … ...And why do you have this?"

Cait: *Just says, "Because I ended up digging up some dirt to find that Zygarde making a hole outside in the ground and it gave me the bag that it found."*

IceBite: *raises eyebrow*

Cait: "And the reason why that happened was because that same Zygarde told me earlier that this bag was out there and what its contents were. That's it."

IceBite: "...What was the bag doing out there, then?"

Cait: *In a very honest tone.* "Beats me. I only know what the Zygarde told me and it didn't tell me why it was out there."

IceBite: *somewhat distrusting, but sighs before teleporting out of the way*

Cait: *Turns back to Ice saying, "Don't assume I'll be repeating 'certain' actions by the way, Ice. I know better..." before finally leaving the room.*

*Gene and Magma Bot quickly leave as well after they say goodbye to Ice and Alma, leaving the two to be by themselves again.*

Alma: "... … ...What was THAT all about?"

IceBite: "Was just suspicious about that bag she had… … ...to be honest, still a bit suspicious about Cait getting her hands on THAT much money… … …"

Alma: *shrugs* "We'll just let Triple-M deal with it… … …"

IceBite: *sighs* "Alright… … …" *sits next to Alma for a moment...before hugging her again, which Alma happily returns*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in one of the side rooms...**

M3: *Only looking at the screen.* "C'mon Lindsey, we don't have all day…"

Lindsey: "Hmmm… … …" *after a moment, selects Falco*

*The two were still playing through Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode and just reached a rather annoying part in one of the stages.*

M3: *Picks Fox as he looks to Lindsey saying, "Ready?"*

Lindsey: *nods* "Yeah…"

*They work together to get through the annoying part of the stage and keep going till they completed it.*

*After that, they keep going through the mode, clearing more stages till they reach a particular point in the mode's story.*

M3: *Referring to the cutscene going on the screen.* "We're already at this 'point' of the mode...You know what that means?"

Lindsey: "Time to enter Subspace… … …" *after a moment, she pouts* "Still sad the Halberd's destroyed in this cutscene…"

*The cutscene stops, the two pick their characters and advance through the stage...Till they reach the stage's ending cutscene.*

M3: *As it goes on* "We're getting closer to the last stage…"

Lindsey: *nods, then shivers nervously*

M3: *Looks at Lindsey in slight confusion, till he sees one particular part of the cutscene was going on.* "Did you go through something like what we are seeing at the moment?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Fortunately, I managed to avoid the Off Waves, but...actually SEEING them in action… … …" *shakes head* "You don't unsee something like that… … …"

M3: *Moves a bit closer and tries to comfort her with saying, "Well...At least you don't have to worry about it now...You're here instead of there, safe and sound."*

Lindsey: *nods* "Yeah… … …" *smirks* "Not to mention I managed to help kick the real Tabuu's ass…"

M3: *Makes sure to say, "Well, the good thing is we both get to do that in this game…So, you ready to get to that point?"*

Lindsey: *nods* "Yes, I am…"

*They continue going through the next stages, stopping to take a (much needed) break before the final stage.*

* * *

*While the break was still going, a certain Wastelander found herself walking into the room looking for M3.*

Cait: *Spotting M3 on the couch next to Lindsey* "...It's about time I found you, Triple M."

M3: *Turning to Cait, seeing the bag she was lugging around.* "Hey Cait. You...need to talk to me about something?

Cait: *Sounding a bit more mad then then she looks* "I do… I found this thing buried outside in the dirt and I've 'decided' to give it to you."

M3: *Curious* "What's inside it then?"

Cait: *Not even bothering to explain before she just throws the bag into Triple M, knocking him into Lindsey.* "You figure it out, Triple M…"

Lindsey: "Well, that's rude…"

*Cait quickly leaves, as M3 opens the bag and sees the entire collection of money inside the bag.*

M3: *Counting up from what he could see before showing Lindsey it as well.* "There must be like...More than 900 dollars in here...No, I think 1,000 dollars would work."

*The bag gets closed and M3 places it on the floor near him.*

M3: *Looks to Lindsey* "...And uh, sorry for bumping into you when the bag collided into me. Didn't expect it to push me as far as it did…"

Lindsey: "It's...ok…" *looking away*

M3: *A bit concerned.* "Is there something bothering you, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "Oh! Nothing, nothing…"

M3: *Grabs his controller.* "...Then should we get back to playing the game?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Right..."

*The two start playing the game again as with the longest stage in the mode as their current stage. They quickly progress through each area and unlock the routes they need.*

*At some point after they clear out the entire map for the stage, they head off into one of the many paths to get to the final boss.*

M3: *Looking at the final door in the way on the screen.* "... ...This is it. One more cutscene and one more fight to go."

Lindsey: *nods* "Right…"

*The cutscene goes by and the actual fight begins.*

*Things go well for a bit till M3 ends up gets Ko'ed, dropping the lives they had left by one.*

*Then they reach the point where the boss starts doing it's one-hit KO attack...as both of them dodge the attack in time.*

M3: *Focuses more as he sees the boss' health is at 3/4th of the way depleted.* "Just a bit more…"

*The two keep working together, as Lindsey scores the last hit to defeat the final boss.*

M3: *Smiling as he looks at Lindsey* "Great job on scoring the last hit…"

Lindey: *smiles* "Thank you…"

*The two stop talking as they watch the rest of the mode begins playing the credits. Once the credits rolled by and they saw the screen with 'THE END', they waited a bit longer till the game went back to the menus.*

M3: *Smiling again.* "...We just beat Subspace Emissary on Intense. And it's all thanks to you for being my co-op partner through it all."

Lindsey: *turns away and blushes* "Thank you...you were of great help too… … …"

M3: *Blushes slightly.* "Its no problem...Just...helping out if I can…"

*Shortly after that, M3 feels his stomach rumble as he looks at the clock on the wall, seeing how much time they spent playing the game.*

M3: *Looking at Lindsey saying, "You know, I think we lost track of time...It's way past dinnertime and I'm getting hungry…"*

Lindsey: "Yeah…it is getting late… … …"

M3: *Putting his controller away.* "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" *Holds out his hand for Lindsey to pass her controller to him.*

Lindsey: *thinks for a moment* "Hmmm...I don't know...I guess I could go for a burger right now…"

M3: *Retrieves the controller and shuts off the console.* "Then consider a burger with your name on it on the way…"

*M3 then leaves to go eat his dinner and get a burger ready for Lindsey.*

* * *

 **The next day...**

*Word quickly spread among the Studio about Ice's proposal to Alma, even getting to Gespenst thanks to Gene informing the little ghost about it.*

*Alma seemed to take it well given that her excitement from Ice's proposal kept her happy, especially when the other residents commented on it with a lot of positive and supportive thoughts.*

*The same could be said for Ice...If he didn't act embarrassed each time someone else brought it up. But just like Alma, the comments and thoughts he got were really positive and supportive.*

*All in all, the Studio was glad to hear that those two loved each other that much…*

* * *

 **A bit later in the day, inside the Training Area…**

*Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel were busy training on a few dummies, as the two of them end up starting a conversation.*

Guardian Connor: *Practicing his sword skills on a metal dummy.* "So, how are you doing, Daniel?"

Graphite Bugster: "Doing fine…" *spins the Graphite Fang and strikes a dummy*

Guardian Connor: "Just asking, but is it me or does it feel odd knowing there are multiple versions of ourselves living here as well?"

Graphite Bugster: "... … ...Meh…"

Guardian Connor: "...Guess it's me then." *Lands a few slashes on the dummy.* "By the way, do you plan on training without changing into Graphite Bugster at some point?"

Graphite Bugster: "... … ...At some point…"

Guardian Connor: "It may be a good idea to practice with normal combat when you just have to rely on your own wits and skills and whatever is at hand." *Finishes his sword practice on the dummy.*

Graphite Bugster: "I will… … ...at some point…"

*Their conversation goes on for a bit till GotM Connor and Emperor Mitchell end up in the room looking to practice as well.*

Guardian Connor: *Notices them and says, "Hey, if one of you guys needs a dummy to practice on, mine is available to use."*

GotM Connor: *Looks at Emperor Mitchell.* "Well, better take the opportunity before someone else does..."

Emperor Mitchell: *nods* "Alright…"

*Guardian Connor moves out of the way, letting Emperor Mitchell be able to practice. He then moves over to GotM Connor as he looks at both Mitchells practicing.*

GotM Connor: "So, what's with you?"

Guardian Connor: "Sorry, I can't answer given that I don't know exactly what is up with me."

GotM Connor: "Then what do you know?"

Guardian Connor: "Well, I was a normal person till I ended up somewhere looking like a 'Guardian'...And then I met that 'Daniel' over there at some point..." *Points to Graphite Bugster.*

GotM Connor: "Okay, then how did you end up here?" *Realizes his mistake* "I mean...How did you end up in Alma's world?"

Guardian Connor: *Has to think.* "...From what I recall, I made a portal to start exploring different places. It's just that the one I made took me to that girl's world."

GotM Connor: "And then how long were you there before we ended up showing up?"

Guardian Connor: *Thinking again.* "...I want to say...Maybe three days?"

*The two keep talking as they see which things they have in common in terms of tastes and opinion...Which actually turns out to be a lot.*

*At the same time, Emperor Mitchell and Bugster Daniel, who'd turned back to his human form, talked…"

Emperor Mitchell: "... … ...So...a Bugster…"

Bugster Daniel: "Yup… … ...so...you're called an 'Arch-Demon'...but aren't actually a real 'Demon'... … …"

Emperor Mitchell: "...Pretty much… … …" *silence for a moment* "So… … ...how'd you get to that other world?"

Bugster Daniel: "Got sent to another world, got turned into a Bugster that could travel worlds...traveled to that other world, then ended up at that ritual site, whatever it was…"

Emperor Mitchell: "...So, you guys can travel between worlds?"

Bugster Daniel: *nods* "Yes, actually… … …"

Emperor Mitchell: "Hmmm...interesting…"

*Guardian Connor stops his conversation with GotM Connor, saying that it was good to get to know about him a bit.*

Guardian Connor: *Looking over to Bugster Daniel.* "Pardon if I'm interrupting anything, but I think I'll be departing now. See you later, friend."

*He then departs as he said, leaving GotM Connor to head up near Bugster Daniel.*

GotM Connor: *Asking nicely* "When you get done practicing, can you stick around for a sec?"

Bugster Daniel: "...Alright…"

* * *

*After Bugster Daniel got done practicing, GotM Connor immediately got to talking…*

GotM Connor: *Starts with, "I don't mean to pry, but do you plan on sticking around here?"*

Bugster Daniel: *shrugs* "Probably, why?"

GotM Connor: "I ask because if you did, the Studio has rooms available for you and Guardian Connor."

Bugster Daniel: *nods* "Alright…"

GotM Connor: *Offering some advice* "And just a heads up, Triple M and Ice may ask if the two of you want to do some work if you stick around."

Bugster Daniel: "...Good to know…"

GotM Connor: "Oh yeah, I almost forget this part… ...It's actually really important."

Bugster Mitchell: "Hmmm?"

GotM Connor: "The Studio here is… … ...Well, I guess a good way to call it is 'eventful'. Lots of stuff happens every now and then with most of it just coming from the fact there's so many people here."

Bugster Daniel: "So...not much different than what I'm used to…"

GotM Connor: *Responds with, "Then are you used to portals showing up every now and then dropping off people and other stuff before vanishing just like that?"*

Bugster Daniel: "Since I left the world I ended up in when I was turned into a Bugster: that's what I call Tuesday…"

GotM Connor: *Deadpan* "Well okay, you clearly have the knack for getting used to things. Just know that what happens here may end up surprising you one way or another."

Bugster Daniel: *shrugs*

GotM Connor: "And that should be about it. You can go now unless you don't actually want to leave yet..." *Finally starts practicing his attacks on the metal dummy.*

Bugster Daniel: *shrugs and leaves*

GotM Connor: *Looks to Emperor Mitchell* "So, did you learn anything interesting about Bugster Daniel?"

Emperor Mitchell: "He can apparently travel dimensions like IceBite can with his Decade gear...only Bugster Daniel doesn't need Decade gear to do it…"

GotM Connor: *A bit concerned.* Hmm, that is...interesting to hear. As it turns out, Guardian Connor told me he can travel through dimensions as well…"

Emperor Mitchell: "That's interesting…"

GotM Connor: "Except...Don't you get the feeling that it also means those two may be more powerful than us?"

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "If they're anything like us, we don't have much of anything to worry about…"

GotM Connor: *Thinks about it* "Yeah, you're right. Especially for Guardian Connor…"

Emperor Mitchell: "What do you mean?"

GotM Connor: "You know how nice I am to you?"

Emperor Mitchell: "...Yeah…"

GotM Connor: "I think Guardian Connor can give me a good run for my money…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Alright…"

*The two of them get back to practicing after that, as time goes by as per usual.*

*Once they get done practicing, the two split off with GotM Connor planning to hang out with Zeldane, while Emperor Mitchell wanted to spend time with Amaris.*

End Chapter 32.


	34. Chapter 33: Sense of Zelf

**Chapter 33: Sense of Zelf**

 **Inside the Studio Garage...**

*The Studio Assistant is busy at work on his computer when he hears some noise coming from the doorway leading into the room.*

*Gene looks up from the screen to see Zeldane and Connor enter carrying the Power Armor that Zeldane was in control of for a while till recently.*

Gene: *Curious* "And what brings you two here? Do you need my help with something?"

GotM Connor: *After helping Zeldane get the Power Armor down on the ground.* "I'm just here to help carry along the Armor, so you mind telling him, Zeldane?"

Zeldane: *Clears her throat just in case.* "...So I came by to ask… ...Can you modify my former A.I Body into wearable Power Armor? I...I kinda miss being able to do things I could normally do…"

Gene: *Raises a eyebrow* "You do remember I specialize in robotics and genetics, not Power Armor...right?"

Zeldane: *Recalling from a while ago.* "But weren't you tasked to clean out everyone's clothes and armor at one time?"

Gene: "Yes...I did. But there's a significant difference between 'cleaning' Power Armor and 'modifying' Power Armor…"

Zeldane: *A bit disappointed.* "Would you at least look it over and see if you can do anything?"

Gene: *Mulls it over for a few seconds.* "...May as well. Just let get one of my scanners ready."

* * *

*After Gene scanned over Zeldane's A.I Body, he looks at the data and information collected by the scanner.*

Gene: *Not exactly smiling for good news.* "...If there's one thing I can say about your Power Armor or A.I Body… ...It is very unique…"

Zeldane: "And that means…?"

Gene: *In a not very confident tone.* "It means I have no idea how to begin modifying it…The interior of the body is full of vital systems that would need to be removed carefully. Not to mention its coding is going to take some time to learn and edit…"

Zeldane: *Catches on what Gene was saying.* "I..see… ...Thanks for taking the time to talk about it either way…"

Gene: *Looking to help out some way.* "Try asking Veronica and Travis about this...They may be able to help you."

*GotM Connor and Zeldane pick up the Power Armor and leave the garage...Just as Gespenst passed by them and went into the garage.*

* * *

*Gespenst looked around for a few seconds before spotting Gene back at his computer working on something. The little ghost then floated over to him, not getting spotted due to Gene focusing on the screen.*

Gespenst: *Pokes Gene on the shoulder.* "...Hello...Gene."

Gene: *Looks at Gespenst* "Oh, hey there little guy. What are you doing here?"

Gespenst: "... … ...Want to… ...spend… ...time… with… you…"

Gene: "Okay...How about you just watch me work for the moment?"

Gespenst: *Nods in agreement.*

*The Studio Assistant goes back to work as the little Boo looks at his screen as well before occasionally looking at the tank model and 'H' box model nearby on the station.*

* * *

*GotM Connor and Zeldane headed off to one of the side rooms in the Studio near the Residential Area. They check it only to find no one is there, so they move onto the Residential Area.*

*The armor-carrying duo reach the Living Room, where they do find Veronica and Travis in separate spots reading.*

*Travis looks up from his book, seeing the duo putting down the Power Armor.*

Travis: *Just ends up saying, "Do you two need help with something?"*

Zeldane: "Yes, actually. I need you and Veronica to see if my A.I Body can be modified…"

Veronica: *Puts down her book upon hearing that.* "Well, that depends on how advanced it is...We may not be able to fully modify the way you want it to be."

Zeldane: "Can you still look it over, just in case?"

Veronica: *Gets up and moves closer to the Power Armor.* "Travis, you mind looking this over with me?"

Travis: *Gets up as well and moves closer to the Power Armor as well. "...Let's see…"

*Time passes by as the two Wastelanders scan over the A.I Body/Power Armor.*

* * *

Veronica: *Confers with Travis for a bit till they agree that she's going to talk first.* "So here's the news for you, Zeldane. Your A.I Body can be modified by us…"

Zeldane: *Suspecting something.* "...Except is there a catch?"

Travis: *Confirming the suspicion.* "...The catch is that we're going to have to scrap a lot of its parts just to get access to its insides. And from there, we'll have to actually downgrade it in order to make it work."

Zeldane: *Not glad to hear that.* "...So, I guess I'd better keep looking for alternatives at this moment…"

*Zeldane looks at GotM Connor and tells him they better get moving again.*

*GotM Connor then helps pick up the Power Armor as Zeldane takes the lead to head further into the Residential Area.*

*Travis and Veronica get back to reading, but make sure to keep in the back of their minds Zeldane will probably talk to them again.*

* * *

*IceBite and Alma, the latter still feeling a bit weak from the incident, were talking about random stuff, as in nothing in particular, primarily to just pass the time.*

*They hear a knock on the door, before another set of knocks follow.*

IceBite: "Come in…"

Zeldane: *Opens the door and helps GotM Connor through the door with the Power Armor* "Sorry if I was interrupting anything…"

IceBite: "Not really, we're just talking...what's up?"

Alma: *pouts a bit*

GotM Connor: *Speaking up.* "We're asking around for help in modifying Zeldane's A.I Body to be made into wearable Power Armor. You got any leads or suggestions?"

IceBite: *smiles widely, then runs off*

Alma: *facepalms* "Oh no…"

Zeldane: *Unsure how to respond at first.* "... ...Why did you facepalm yourself, Alma?"

GotM Connor: *In the same boat as Zeldane.* "And why did he run off so fast?"

Alma: *silence for a bit* "...It has to do with the abilities he got from that Jump Crystal thing Lindsey gave him… … …" *silence for a bit more* "... ... ...Some of them make him a bit...crazy…"

GotM Connor: *Referring to something a long time ago.* "Is it about as crazy as Triple M surfing a modified live Jet Engine?"

Alma: "...The wha-"

IceBite: *slightly mechanical voice* "At last!"

GotM Connor and Zeldane: *Both turn around...Not expecting what they were seeing.*

IceBite: *covered in a cybernetic harness linked to him* "A challenge WORTHY of my Skills!"

GotM Connor: *Looks back at Alma and quietly says, "...This is up there in terms of crazy. But the Jet Engine still wins…"*

Zeldane: *Unable to come up with something to say.*

IceBite: "It will only take me a moment." *Goes to take a look at the Power Armor*

* * *

*The moment...or several moments actually, pass by as Zeldane finally starts talking again.*

Zeldane: *Interrupting Ice's look at the Armor.* "So...what's the verdict on the A.I Body? Can it be fully modified without having to downgrade it?"

IceBite: *looks up at her* "It will only take me a moment."

Zeldane: *Follows up with, "Then how about making it into wearable Power Armor?"*

IceBite: "An easy matter for one of _my_ skill."

Zeldane: *Looks at his cybernetic harness* "And is that what I think it is…?"

IceBite: "What are you thinking?"

Zeldane: *Trying to remember what she's been told.* "That's...Tech-Priest technology...The same ones that work with the Imperium of Man, right?"

IceBite: "... … ..Yes...Why?"

Zeldane: *Badly lying.* "Oh… ...It's nothing. Just continue…"

IceBite: "As you wish, so shall it be done." *continues*

*Just as it looks like Ice is about to change something, Zeldane starts getting nervous.*

Zeldane: *Speaking up in a nervous tone.* "Ice...Please stop right now…"

IceBite: *stops* "What is it?"

Zeldane: *Badly lying again, "... ...Its… ...Nothing… I mean...Perhaps you should try not using that technology and use something else?"*

IceBite: "I need this stuff to do more delicate work...or anchor stuff down...and to interface with what I'm working on…"

Zeldane: *Clearly being uncomfortable.* "...You mean you can't just do it with your bare hands… ...Instead… of thos-I mean that piece of technology?"

IceBite: *shakes head* "Not really… … ...this stuff makes things MUCH easier to work with…"

Zeldane: *Trying very hard to not say something.* "...But maybe you'll feel...more accomplished...without having to rely… on 'something' like that?"

IceBite: "What's wrong with me using this?"

Zeldane: *Lying again.* "It's ...really … nothing… I don't think there...is anything wrong with… using…'that stuff'... ..."

IceBite: "Then why are you trying to convince me to NOT use it?"

Alma: "Yeah, I'm not seeing anything wrong with it...so what's the REAL reason you're trying to dissuade him?"

*Zeldane turns silent and just stares at the two of them before she takes a few deep breaths to calm down from how nervous she felt at that moment.*

* * *

Zeldane: *Looks to Alma first.* "... … ...Okay, I'll explain what's going on." *Looks back to Ice.* "Uhm… … ...Unfortunately...As much as I would want your help...I'm not comfortable with that technology...interacting with my A.I. Body…"

IceBite: "Why not?"

Zeldane: "Well... ...Unless you can promise me that the Power Armor is made the way I want without any unnecessary add ons...I'll be looking elsewhere."

IceBite: *ABSOLUTELY confused* "Who said anything about unnecessary add ons being added?"

Zeldane: "What I mean is don't try to add A.I. or…'Machine Spirits' or whatever those loony Tech-Priests call them…"

IceBite: "I...didn't intend on adding ANYTHING that wasn't asked for…"

Zeldane: "... … …" *Takes a deep breath.* "...Look, I just want my A.I Body to made into Power Armor that I can wear… ...I just…"

*Zeldane just turns silent after she takes a few more deep breaths.*

IceBite: "And...I wasn't going to do anything, but…"

Zeldane: *Getting emotional* "...I know… … ...It's just that… ...That A.I. Body was at one point my 'normal' body. I...I don't want anything changed on it if it's possible… ..."

GotM Connor: *Speaking up again.* "But if it doesn't get changed, you won't be able to achieve what you set out to do, Zeldane…"

Zeldane: *Gets choked up.* "... … ...But… ...This.. is…" *Starts getting more emotional as she turns silent again.*

IceBite: "Alright...what's up? What's going on?"

GotM Connor: *Answers with, "Zeldane...wants to stop being weak and helpless ever since she got out of the Pod. So, earlier today, she tells me that she plans to solve this by making her A.I Body into Power Armor, leading us to this moment here and now..."*

IceBite: "Ah...I see…"

GotM Connor: "But as you heard already, Zeldane wants it stay the same...Since she considers it to be a part of herself…" *Takes a moment to comfort Zeldane.* "So we're open to anything else we can do…"

IceBite: "Well, if you don't want me 'Tech-Priest'ing it up in your armor… … ...well...Alma DID say that when I'm in that mind-set, I'm 'second to VERY few'...why not go to one of that very few?"

GotM Connor: "We...already did that. We talked to Gene, Veronica, and Travis. They told us they won't be able to get what Zeldane wants done…"

Alma: "Did you try Lindsey?"

GotM Connor: *Pauses for a few seconds.* "...No, we didn't think of asking her…"

IceBite: "If anyone's better at me than the Engineering stuff, it's her…"

GotM Connor: "Then I'll guess we pay her a visit…" *Looks to Alma.* "Thank you for suggesting that."

*GotM Connor helps Zeldane calm down and then informs her that Lindsey is the next person they should talk to.*

Zeldane: *Doing better.* "... ...Okay…"

*The two of them quickly depart with GotM Connor making sure to carry the Armor carefully through the door before he closed it.*

IceBite: *once they're gone* "... … ...And I was really looking forward to reverse-engineering that AI body as well… … …"

Alma: *pats his back comfortingly*

* * *

 **A little bit later, in front of Triple M's room…**

Zeldane: *Knocks on the door, waiting for Triple M to answer the door.*

*The door does open up, only to show that it wasn't Triple M…*

Lindsey: "Oh...hey, what's up?"

Zeldane: *Confused* "...Wait...this is Triple M's room, is it not?"

Lindsey: "Yeah, it is...he and I are just playing some portable games right now…"

Zeldane: "...Okay...Uhm...We were going to ask him where we could find you..But you're here…" *Takes a second to gather her words.* "...If you don't mind...We like to ask if you can help us out with something?"

Lindsey: "What is it?" *immediately worried*

Zeldane: *Getting to the point.* "...I need help...getting stronger. So I thought the way...to go about that is by making my A.I Body into Power Armor. And...now I'm asking if you can help me out with that…"

Lindsey: *seems relieved* "Ah, I see...fortunately, I can help with that…"

Zeldane: *Initially looks relieved as well...till she says, "... … ...Except… ...Look, I'm sorry for sounding indecisive...But...I take back what I said… …"*

Lindsey: "...Alright, you're not making any sense, what's going on?"

Zeldane: *Trying to explain, in a conflicted tone.* "...I'm sorry. It's… Just that I'm having trouble with letting my A.I. Body getting changed. Its… ...Its a part of me that I don't want to change…"

Lindsey: *Thinks* "... … ...You said your goal is to get stronger… … ...Can't you just find another option to get stronger?"

Zeldane: *In a melancholy tone* "...I don't see any other option that's viable… ...And this is all I can think of…" *Goes silent for a second.* "...Maybe I should quit now…"

Lindsey: "... … ...You do realize I can think in a nanosecond more options than you've considered, do you? Unlike the story version of Emperor Mitchell, I know how to perform the Kamen Rider surgery without it being painful, AND I know how to make multiple different forms of Kamen Rider gear that DON'T require special surgery to use...I could also design an implant that'd let you control your former AI Body like some kind of familiar..."

Zeldane: "...Except I don't...want any of those. I...just want to have something like… what I have in GotM...That's the kind of strength I'm looking for."

Lindsey: *sigh* "You're REALLY not making this easy…"

GotM Connor: *To Lindsey.* "What Zeldane is trying to tell you is that she wants a Body Mod, Lindsey. That's what she really wants…"

Lindsey: "...Alright...why didn't you say anything along those lines?"

Zeldane: *Being honest.* "...Because I have no idea what a 'Body Mod' even is…"

GotM Connor: *Elaborating a bit more.* "And the reason why is because she spent a lot of time in the Medical Ward to the point that she's out of the loop for what's been going on in GotM."

Lindsey: "... … ...Oh…"

GotM Connor: *Looking at Lindsey.* "So, can you set up Zeldane with one?"

Lindsey: "It's a fairly simple affair… … …" *Concentrates and...spawns a purple Jump Shard; holds it out* "...And there…"

Zeldane: *Reaches out...before she hesitates and stops.* "...I...can take it, right?"

Lindsey: "That's why I'm holding it out…"

Zeldane: *Continues reaching out...before grabbing the Shard.*

*Once in her hand, the energy inside the purple Jump Shard changes Zeldane's body in a split second before it disappears.*

Zeldane: *Slowly looks at her hand, noticing that it looks different, then looks at her arm as she says, "...I...feel so much… ...stronger…"*

GotM Connor: *Looks at Zeldane for a bit, before saying to Lindsey, "Thank you for helping her out and allowing for an alternative so she can keep that A.I. Body the way it is…"

Zeldane: *In an very appreciative tone.* "I can't thank you enough for what you did…"

Lindsey: "Any time…"

*The two quickly head off, as GotM Connor let Zeldane help carry the A.I. Body with her new strength in her body.*

* * *

*Lindsey closes the door, heading further back into Triple M's room when the man himself can be seen sitting on one side of the bed with a portable gaming device.*

M3: *Putting down the device to look at Lindsey.* "So, who was at the door?"

Lindsey: "One of the Connors and Zeldane…"

M3: "Did they come by to talk or did they needed something?"

Lindsey: "They...well, Zeldane, anyways...needed help with something...nothing much...comparatively…"

M3: "So, what did you end up doing?"

Lindsey: "Body Mod Jump Shard for Zeldane…"

M3: *Smiles as he looks as Lindsey.* "Something tells me you helped her a lot by giving that to her…"

Lindsey: "Yeah...I guess…"

M3: *Follows up with, "You know...Maybe it's time I use that Jump Shard you'll holding onto for me..."*

Lindsey: *expression lightens up greatly*

M3: *Intentionally says, On second thought, it's still not time yet..."*

Lindsey: *expression turns sad*

M3: *Makes sure to say, "Would you feel better if I told you that I'm proud of you for helping out Zeldane?"

Lindsey: *Smiles, a bit sheepishly*

M3: "*Smiles as well.* "You got a good heart, Lindsey…"

End Chapter 33.


	35. Chapter 34: Ethereal Lifes

**Chapter 34: Ethereal Lifes**

 **The next day...**

*Peregrine Connor wanders through the Studio, holding onto a semi-decent and semi-oldish camera in his hands.*

*Heading into one of the side rooms, which turned out to be the Recreation Room, the only people he found in it were Guardian Connor, Bugster Daniel, and Mystery Katarina.*

*They were at a table, playing a rather simple game of Monopoly. No one was in the run for winning given that it looks like they just started recently.*

Peregrine Connor: *Stopping nearby to just see what was going on.* "Hey guys, do you need someone to join in your game of Monopoly?"

Guardian Connor: *Responding back nicely.*"No, we're fine. But you're free to join in if you want to."

Peregrine Connor: *Looking at the board and the other players.* "What about you guys? Would be okay with having another Connor to compete against?"

Bugster Daniel: "I don't mind…"

Mystery Katarina: *meekly shrugs*

Peregrine Connor: "Then I'll take the spot over there."

*He joins in the game after explaining that he was fine being at a initial disadvantage. He soon learned to regret that.*

* * *

*As their round of Monopoly was getting to its end, Peregrine Connor and Mystery Katarina were bankrupt. The only two people left were Bugster Daniel and Guardian Connor, as the former took his turn.*

Bugster Daniel: "... ... ...You know...I was actually expecting to be bankrupt by now… … …"

Guardian Connor: "But you still held on and I think that makes this game more interesting."

*Guardian Connor then takes his turn by rolling the dice and landing on one of his own properties.*

Guardian Connor: *Passes the dice over to his opponent.* "Your turn."

Bugster Daniel: *nods, and takes his turn.*

*He ends up landing on one of the card spaces and ends up getting some money.*

*The dice get moved back to Guardian Connor as he takes his turn.*

Guardian Connor: *Rolls out the dice.*

*The dice land and Guardian Connor ends up landing on one of Bugster Daniel's properties and pays up.*

*A few more turns go by until things started to change with one bad roll for Guardian Connor. He ended up landing on the one of the card spaces and ended up pulling another one of those bad cards.*

*From there, the game goes on as Guardian Connor ends up selling one of his properties. But time kept going on and things started to snowball to the point that Guardian Connor ended up losing all of his properties and money, leaving him the only option of going bankrupt.*

*And with that, there was no one left except Bugster Daniel, meaning that he was the winner of the round.*

* * *

Bugster Daniel: *blinks in surprise*

Guardian Connor: *Being a good sport.* "Congratulations on the win, Daniel. You held out long enough to win in the end."

Peregrine Connor: *Gets an idea.* "Say, why don't we celebrate this moment by taking a photo with the winner?"

Bugster Daniel: *confused*

Peregrine Connor: *To Bugster Daniel.* "It's just a simple photo to help with looking back on memories, so c'mon, let's get it taken already."

Bugster Daniel: "Uhm… … ...I guess… … …"

*After a small bit of time, Peregrine Connor snaps a photo of the other players with the board game and table in the shot as well after they were ready. Once that gets done, Peregrine Connor hands over the photo to Bugster Daniel.*

Peregrine Connor: *Makes sure to say, "Again, congratulations on the win."*

Bugster Daniel: "...I'm still surprised I actually won…"

Peregrine Connor: "But can't you also say that it was exciting and fun till the end?

Bugster Daniel: "I...think so…"

Peregrine Connor: "If anything, I know I still had fun, so thank you for being my opponent in this game."

Bugster Daniel: "Alright…"

Peregrine Connor: *Looks around for a sec before he ends up saying, "Thanks for letting me join in the game. But I need to get going, so I'll be seeing you people later."*

*Peregrine Connor then pushes his chair in and heads out of the room.*

Guardian Connor: "I want to quickly say I found the game to be a worthwhile experience. And like the variation of myself, I also need to take my leave."

*Guardian Connor departs as well, leaving Mystery Katarina and Bugster Daniel by themselves.*

* * *

*Peregrine Connor doesn't get very far before he turns back to see Guardian Connor following him.*

Peregrine Connor: *Stops and turns around to say, "Why are you following me?"*

Guardian Connor: "I was going to ask if you'd be okay if I tagged along with whatever you planned on doing."

Peregrine Connor: *Just asks, "Then why didn't you speak up earlier before I left the rec room?"*

Guardian Connor: *Realizing something.* "It may be due to the fact I forgot to...I apologize in case I ended up making you nervous."

Peregrine Connor: *Responds back with, "Apology accepted, but not needed. So, let's go see what's going on in other parts of the Studio."*

*The two Connors then head off to the Residential Area and reach the Living Room before they end up running into Kyle, Aria, and Venat. The three of them were in transit to somewhere else until one of the Connors wanted to struck up a conversation.*

Peregrine Connor: *Referring to Venat.* "Excuse me, if I recall right, your name is Venat, right?"

Venat: "That's the name I go by, yes…"

Peregrine Connor: *Not trying to be rude.* "Forgive me if this sounds stupid, but...Uhm...You are an Ethereal, or am I mistaken?"

Venat: "You are correct…"

Peregrine Connor: "Then it's nice to make your acquaintance. Otherwise, I think me and my associate here will on our way…"

Guardian Connor: *Speaks up to quickly ask, "Actually, I'm curious in regards to what you three in general are doing. May I inquire what's going on?"

Kyle: *Trying to answer with saying, "We're heading over to the Training Area to check something involving a 'Phantom' that is inside of me apparently…"*

Venat: "I created an Artificial Phantom and had it implanted into him, giving him the ability to use Wizard Rider Magic… … ...and apparently other forms of magic as well, with training...We're going to check to see just what he can do…"

Guardian Connor: "Then would be alright with us joining you three to go witness whatever goes on?"

Venat: "... … ...Very well…If they are alright with it..."

Kyle: *Mulls it over for a second.* "I'll be fine with them tagging along." *Looks to Aria.* "What about you, my favorite tactician?"

Aria: "I'm fine with it…" *blushing*

Guardian Connor: "Then I say on behalf on the two of us, 'Thank you'."

* * *

*The group of 5 end up moving over to the Training Area, which has an area already set up for Kyle to use to demonstrate the magic he can use.*

Kyle: *To Venat.* "So I can use tomes now because of this 'Phantom' and I'll give a quick set of demonstrations."

*The Mojave Wastelander goes through the tomes layed out and sends spell after spell into the metal target dummy until he stops after using a Thoron tome.*

Kyle: *To Venat.* "So is there anything else you want to see me do?"

Venat: "I would like to observe you using your Rider Magic, next."

Kyle: "Then give me a sec to get ready…"

*Kyle took and scanned a ring on his Driver*

WizarDriver: **"Driver On, Please!"**

Kyle: *flips the lever on the driver*

WizarDriver: **"Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!"**

Kyle: "Henshin." *Scans his Flame Style Ring*

WizarDriver: **"Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

*A magic circle washed over Kyle, garbing him in armor made of rubies, that had a black undersuit, as well as black robes over it. His helmet has a rounded ruby as a faceplate. He had become Kamen Rider Wizard.*

*Peregrine Connor quickly snaps a picture with his camera as Guardian Connor watches quietly.*

Wizard: *To everyone in the group.* "Any suggestions to start us off with?"

Venat: "I am thinking the Connect Ring, the Defend ring, and the Kick Strike Ring."

Wizard: "Okay, then the Connect Ring is first…" *scans the Connect Ring*

WizarDriver: **"Connect, Please!"**

Peregrine Connor: *Moves a bit closer to Aria and Venat.* "So, what is the Connect Ring suppose to do?"

*A magic circle opens up next to Wizard, allowing him to extract the WizarSwordGun from it.*

Aria: "It opens a magic portal to another location...or a pocket dimension, I don't recall which...that you can use to retrieve weapons from...like that…"

*Guardian Connor stays where he is and just keeps on watching quietly.*

Wizard: *Quickly getting ready for anything.* "Got my weapon ready to go for whatever happens next..."

Venat: "Alright…" *produces discs of psionic energy* "Try destroying these." *Discs fly off rapidly, zipping through the air*

*Wizard scans over the air quickly before switching the WizarSwordGun into gun mode and shoots at the flying discs, managing to destroy some of them.*

Discs: *Suddenly, the discs redirect themselves, flying right at Wizard*

Wizard: *Scans the Defend Ring before the discs collide with him.*

WizarDriver: **"Defend, Please!"**

Discs: *Impact and are incinerated by the magic circle produced*

Venat: "Very good...now we just need to test the Kick Strike ring…"

Wizard: "One problem with that, Venat. Who's the target suppose to be?"

Venat: *stands silent for a moment...before pulling out a Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei and Gashat; pushes button on Gashat*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Buggle Driver Zwei!"**

Gashat: **"Kamen Rider Chronicle!"**

Venat: *attaches the Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei to his waist*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Gachān!"**

Venat: *Presses standby button*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: ***Standby Music***

Venat: "Henshin." *inserts Gashat*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Gashat!"**

Venat: *presses switch on the side*

Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei: **"Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Wow!)"**

Kamen Rider Cronus: "I...am the target…"

Wizard: "Not to be rude Venat, but I think I'm tired of seeing Cronus right now…" *Scans the Kick Strike Ring.*

WizarDriver: **"Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!"**

Wizard: *flames wreath his foot, before he charges forward, front-flips, leaps into the air, spinning, before posing into a flying kick, flying at Cronus...hitting Cronus.*

Wizard: *lands on the other side of Cronus in a pose*

Peregrine Connor: *Confused* "Wait...isn't there supposed to be-"

*Explosion occurs*

Peregrine Connor: "Never mind…"

Guardian Connor: *Continues being quiet.*

*The smoke clears...revealing Cronus still standing.*

Wizard: "That's all three of them, Venat. Unless there's anything else you wish to see?"

Cronus: "That covers it."

* * *

*Wizard and Cronus change back into Kyle and Venat before the rest of the group approaches them.*

Peregrine Connor: *Sounding impressed.* "So that was some of the things Wizard can do?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but that's just from those three rings I used so far…"

Guardian Connor: *Finally talking for once.* "Wizard seems to be very impressive compared to other Kamen Rider forms I've seen."

Venat: "There are plenty of impressive Kamen Riders, just not all have either shown what they can do or even been SEEN here yet…"

Guardian Connor: *Makes sure to also say, "Given that I haven't been here as long compared to my other variations, I'm curious about which Kamen Rider form you took, Venat."*

Venat: "Kamen Rider Cronus, the true main enemy of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Not only does his power surpass many other Kamen Riders, but he also has the power to pause time...and even reset to a certain point…"

Guardian Connor: *Keeping track of that.* "I was not aware of that, so thank you for providing that information." *Turns quiet for a second before switching topics.* "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a question regarding yourself, Venat."

Venat: "Hmmm?"

Guardian Connor: *In a curious tone* "Is your default physical form still able to function properly even after changing back and forth into Kamen Rider forms?

Venat: "To a degree, yes...why?"

Guardian Connor: *Elaborates with, "I'm asking because I am aware of the problems your physical form is suffering from given your psionic powers. And I know it may sound improbable coming from what you may know of me so far, but I'm willing to offer a hand in helping addressing those problems."*

Venat: "... … ...You would?"

Guardian Connor: "Yes, but if you don't want to accept it, I'll be fine with that as well."

Venat: "... … ...Why are you offering this?"

Guardian Connor: *Being completely clear in tone.* "Because as a fellow living being, I want to help other beings out if I can and I think you need help. Otherwise, I expect nothing in return except gratitude for said help. That is all."

Venat: "... … ...Your offer...is appreciated...thank you…"

Guardian Connor: "If you wish to talk more about this, I'll be available later. As for now, I'm going to spend more time with one of my varations. So, until we meet again Venat, see you later."

* * *

*Guardian Connor then begins heading off, causing Peregrine Connor to quickly say goodbye before he moved to catch up. This left Kyle and Aria to be the only ones left besides Venat.*

Kyle: *Unsure of what was going on.* "Uhm...What was that all about, Venat?"

Venat: "All Ethereal bodies are atrophying, due to our reliance on psionics over physical activity...it is why my species has taken to performing some...despicable acts...to try to fix the issue…"

Kyle: *Showing some of his unused intellect.* "When you say your bodies are 'atrophying', you mean something akin to what happened to Zeldane when she emerged out from that pod she was in a while ago?

Venat: *nods* "Only...self-inflicted, instead of caused by another…"

Kyle: *Being a bit uneasy now.* "Of course...I can't ignore another thing I heard. You did say your species resorted to…'despicable acts', so what do you mean...by that?"

Venat: "... … ...Taking members of your species, breaking them down for their genetic material, and reconstructing said material into suitable bodies for themselves…ones as psionically powerful as, if not more psionically powerful than, their old ones..."

Aria: *shocked and horrified*

Kyle: *Unable to respond, but clearly and visually disturbed by what he heard.*

Venat: "...You can see why I defected, then…"

Kyle: *Less disturbed, but still slightly uneasy.* "...That's good to hear. I hope other ones from your species realize there are other methods they could use that are better than what you mentioned…"

Venat: "As callous as it sounds, I doubt that'll happen…"

Aria: "What of what Guardian Connor offered? Maybe they can see there are other ways if...whatever he is...can help them…"

Venat: "They are too ingrained in their ways...I sorely doubt that they will change, at least willingly…"

Kyle: *Getting into some familiar ground.* "Well...It sounds like if they don't change, things will get worse for them no matter what. And if that's the case...I..think they deserve what they get for their actions…"

Venat: "Yes, I believe that will be the case...Human Resistance was becoming more active around the time I left…"

Kyle: *Turns silent for a bit, till he says, "Well…Uhm... ...I hope that whatever Guardian Connor is thinking of doing will be both be ethical and able to help you out, Venat."*

Venat: *nods*

Kyle: *With a hint of uneasiness still there.* "And even if I have said it before...Uhm...Thank you for giving me and Aria...Kamen Rider gear…So, we'll be seeing you later, Venat." *Quickly turns to Aria.* "C'mon, lets get going…"

Aria: *nods; still unnerved about what Venat's people do* "Alright…"

*The Wastelander and Tactician quickly leave, as the Ethereal is left to his own devices.*

Venat: "... … ...I wonder how he thinks he can help… … ...Nothing else has…" *departs*

* * *

*The two Connors end up heading to the Garage, where they quickly spot Gene and Gespenst in the middle of something. The something turned out to be Gene sitting nearby his station as Gespenst was pushing the keyboard keys on the computer.*

Peregrine Connor: *In a curious tone.* "Hey Gene, what's going on?"

Gene: *Keeping an eye on Gespenst.* "Just teaching the little guy here how to type…"

Gespenst: *Smiles as it keeps typing slowly.*

Peregrine Connor: "Is he doing well?"

Gene: "So far, I'd say yes…"

Gespenst: *To Gene.* "... …Need… ...help…"

Gene: *Looks over to the screen and scans it over.* "Just hit the 'Enter' key and continue…"

Gespenst: *Slowly locates the Enter key and hits it.* "... ...Thank… ...you."

Peregrine Connor: *Looking around before stopping at Gene.* "So...Uhm...Can the two of us go look around here for a bit?"

Gene: "Yeah, just be careful and don't try to make a lot of noise to distract the little guy here while I'm teaching."

* * *

*A short amount of time passes as the Connors look around and the Boo keeps typing away with help from the Studio Assistant.*

Alma: *enters as though looking for something or someone...then sees Gespenst* "Ah, there you are...what's going on?"

Gespenst: *Looks at Alma.* "...Gene… ...teaching… …how to… ...type." *

Gene: *Looks at Alma as well.* "I'm teaching the little guy to type because he asked me to."

Alma: "Oh...well...ok…"

Gene: *After checking how Gespenst was doing, he says, "Do you need Gespenst for anything or did you just want to see what the little guy was up to?"

Alma: "Was actually just wondering where he was and what he was up to…"

Gene: *Changing the topic with, "Besides that, how's Ice doing?"*

Alma: *sighs* "Fine...he's busy with Triple-M, though…"

Gene: "Any idea of what the busywork is about?"

Alma: *shrugs* "No clue…"

*A few nosies get made elsewhere in the Garage, getting Gespenst's attention off the screen and towards the noise.*

Gene: *To Gespenst.* "Don't mind the noise little guy, it's nothing."*

Gespenst: *Switches focus back to the screen.*

*More noises can be heard, distracting the Boo yet again.*

Gene: *After helping Gespenst get refocused again.* "Alma, do you mind checking out what's causing all that racket? Gespenst's focus keeps getting disrupted."

Alma: *sighs* "Alright…" *goes to investigate*

*It doesn't take long for Alma to find out who was making the noises, as she ends up seeing that it was just Peregrine Connor and Guardian Connor checking out Triple M's Car.*

Guardian Connor: *Hears Alma approach and turns to her and just nicely says, "Oh, hello Alma. Its surprising to see you out here."*

Peregrine Connor: *Turns around as well.* "Did you come out to take a tour of the Garage as well?"

Alma: "Actually Gene is helping Gespenst with using a keyboard, and you're making more than enough noise to distract here…"

Peregrine Connor: "Oh, sorry about that. *Points to Guardian Connor.* I was showing this guy over here the car when he ended up pressing his hand against the horn and set it off...multiple times."

Guardian Connor: *A bit embarrassed.* "I just wanted to make sure it was working properly after a few tests…"

Peregrine Connor: "But don't worry, he's not going to do that again. So, if you're done talking, we're going to get moving and see what else is in this Garage."

Alma: *nods and heads to go back to Gene and Gespenst to explain what was going on*

Gene: *After hearing the explanation.* "Well, thanks for making sure to check out the noise and telling those two to be more quiet."

Gespenst: *Smiles as it says to Alma, "... ...Thank… ..you…"*

Alma: *smiles to Gespenst and nods*

Gespenst: *Looks back at the screen and then starts typing something on the keyboard. Then the Boo looks at Gene and says, "...Look…"

Gene: *Sees what Gespenst typed and then looks at Alma.* "You should probably see this…"*

Alm: *goes over to take a look… … ...and groans* *mutters with a twinge of nervousness* "Are you serious?"

Gespenst: *Looks at both Gene and Alma and just makes a few small cute laughs after seeing them react to what it typed.*

*On the screen was just the word 'Computer', except it was spelled 'Combooter'...*

Gene: *To Gespenst.* "Please don't start making terrible puns, little guy…"

Alma: *twinge of nervousness, disguised with deadpan* "For once, I agree…"

Gespenst: *Laughs for a bit more before it looks at them again and gives them an confused look.* "... ...But… … the… … pun… was… … 'punny' …"

Gene: *Justs shakes his head no.*

Alma: *blinks...with a deadpan expression*

Gespenst: *Its expression turns very dour and the Boo floats there for a bit before it speeds off in a hurry and exits the Garage.*

* * *

Gene: *Pauses as he blinks a few times before he says, "... ...I think we hurt the little guy's feelings…"*

Alma: *sighs; upset tone* "Dammit…"

Gene: *Feeling bummed out.* "... ...I'm going to go apologize to the little guy...Provided I find him…"

Alma: *nods in reply*

*Before Gene could get moving, the Connors step up having watched what occured nearby.*

Guardian Connor: *Looking at both Alma and Gene.* "... ...You two could have done better than what you did just then."

Gene: *A bit offended.* "And what makes you say that, Guardian Connor?"

Alma: *glares*

Guardian Connor: *In a serious tone.* "Because I can see that ghost cares about the both of you. Yet, when he starts performing something HE wants to do with his passion, you two tell him to stop."

*Everyone goes quiet for a second until…*

Guardian Connor: *In the same tone.* "That's all I will say… ...for now."

*Guardian Connor then heads off by leaving the Garage, as Peregrine Connor quickly catches up.*

Gene: *Remains quiet as he looks at Alma.*

Alma: *sighs and, upset, walks off*

*The Studio Assistant looks at the screen again, seeing the misspelled word still on there. Despite what he was thinking, he doesn't delete it and ends up putting it away to save it.*

*Gene then shuts off the computer and exits the Garage, closing the door behind him.*

End Chapter 34.


	36. Chapter 35: Dreams and Visions

**Chapter 35: Dreams and Visions**

 **A bit later, in the Residential Area...**

*The Living Room seemed to be empty, save for its one lone occupant.*

*Sitting on the couch was the little Boo, looking very down with its current expression.*

Gespenst: *Gets lost in thought...before getting emotional again.*

*As the little ghost tried to rein in itself, a certain Connor enters the room and stops as he sees the Boo.*

*Being careful, the Connor slowly approaches the couch and sits near the ghost and remains quiet.*

Gespenst: *Eventually looks around and sees the Connor was Guardian Connor. It then struggles to say, "... … … ..He...llo… …"

Guardian Connor: *Looking concerned.* "...Are you...alright?"

Gespenst: *Nods, but its expression says otherwise.*

Guardian Connor: "You're not...alright. I can tell you feel crushed by the disappointment you saw in those two."

Gespenst: *Choked up* "... … … ...Was… ...ju...st… try..ing... to... be...fun...ny."

Guardian Connor: *Being supportive.* "And you did that well, actually."

Gespenst: *Blinks and sniffles before looking at Guardian Connor.* "...Really?"

Guardian Connor: "Yes, really. If you...are up for it, I'd like to hear one of your puns."

Gespenst: *Slowly calms down before sniffling and saying, "... … … ...What...time is… it?"

Guardian Connor: *Looks at a time clock on the tv.* "It's 5:00 PM."

Gespenst: *Follows up with, "... ...It's...time...for the… five o'clock…'Boos'."*

*Guardian Connor genuinely laughs after hearing that, bringing a small smile to the ghost's face as it made a few more bad puns involving the word 'Boo'.*

* * *

*The two then start talking after the remaining puns were made. As they talked, the Studio Assistant enters the room and gets spotted by Gespenst.*

Gespenst: *Stops talking as it looks at Gene and digs its face into the couch.*

Gene: *Tries to get near the Boo before Guardian Connor blocks him.* "... ...Look, I'm here to apologize to the little guy…"

*Guardian Connor moves out of the way after hearing that.* "

Gene: *Sits on the couch near Gespenst, who continued to avoid looking at him.* "Gespenst...I mean, my little buddy… ...I...I'm sorry…"

Gespenst: *Digs its face out of the couch and looks at Gene now, still a bit dour.*

Gene: *Looking at the ghost with a friendly, yet regretful expression.* "I...I'm sorry if I was being dismissive towards you telling puns. It's just...I didn't think you'll improve and tell better ones."

Gespenst: *Takes a few seconds to interpret what he said.* "... ...Prove… you… wrong…"

Gene: *Pauses before smiling.* "...Then...I'll be looking forward to that, my little buddy."

* * *

*The Studio Assistant and Boo then talk a bit more till Gespenst feels better emotionally. After that, the little ghost asks Guardian Connor to accompany it as it tries looking for Alma.*

*Guardian Connor quickly agrees and heads off with the ghost once it said goodbye to Gene for now.*

*Heading out from the Residential Area, the two pass through a corner in a hallway when they cross paths with Alma.*

Gespenst: *Cowers behind Guardian Connor after it exchanges a glance with Alma.*

Alma: *seems like her mind is short circuiting, and is frozen because of it*

Guardian Connor: *Noting her current condition.* "Alma, if you can, I'm sure Gespenst here would like to talk to you…"

Gespenst: *Hearing what Guardian Connor said, it looks around him to see Alma in her frozen-like state of mind.* "... ...Alma…"

Alma: *Unresponsive*

Guardian Connor: *Looks at Alma eye to eye before saying in a serious tone.* "...I don't like to be this rude, but I need to say it. Alma, you need to snap out of whatever state you are in and accept that you wronged your friend, Gespenst."

Alma: *looks up, showing the look of someone who can't comprehend something that just happened*

Guardian Connor: *Still in the same tone.* "I heard a lot about you from the others and even with everything I do know, I'll never fully understand everything about you. But as a fellow individual, I know that we have to learn from our mistakes and regrets. You did mess up, but there's still time to learn and grow from it."

Alma: *still having issues contemplating what happened*

Guardian Connor: *Same tone.* "Let me guess, you're still struggling with accepting the fact that are guilty of something when you've been a victim for a very long time?"

Alma: *shivers a bit, before giving a small nod*

Guardian Connor: *Shifting his tone.* "Then think of it like this. What you did just demoralized your friend, Gespenst. But your friend is still here, still willing to talk to you, and still thinking about you. You still did something wrong, but its minor in the grand scheme of things…"

Alma: *still having issues with accepting it*

Guardian Connor: *Looks back to Gespenst before returning to Alma.* "Perhaps it is time Gespenst gets to talk."

Gespenst: *Advances over to Alma after Guardian Connor moves out of the way.* "...Alma… …" *The ghost then just gets closer and hugs her, as its way to show it forgave her.*

Alma: *quivers a bit...before slowly hugging Gespenst*

Gespenst: *While still hugging* "... ...Alma… ...Please… ...don't think…. ...you hurt… … Still… fine… still...like you..."

Alma: *just embraces Gespenst harder*

Gespenst: *Does the same with Alma.*

* * *

*After a while, the two break apart as Gespenst tries to talk again.*

Gespenst: *Looking at Alma.* "... ...Still...want...to… tell… puns… ...Want … ...to… prove… ...can...be... ...funny."

Alma: *seems nervous*

Gespenst: *Sounding passionate.* "... ...Can improve… ...Maybe… ...advance...from… puns… ...into… ...good… …'boo'kes… …"

Alma: *shivers a bit, before whispering something to Guardian Connor*

Guardian Connor: *Carefully explains to Gespenst* "Like I said before, you can be funny. It's just that… Alma had a problem with the 'content' of your puns…"

Gespenst: *Slowly interprets what Guardian Connor said until its eyes widen and ends up saying, "... …. ...Understand…now… …"*

*The ghost looks at Alma again, showing it did understand what it was unintentionally doing and remains quiet as it felt disappointed in itself.*

Alma: *looks at Gespenst, before hugging him again, suddenly*

Gespenst: *Makes sure to quickly say to Alma, "... … ...Need … ...to… ...think… ... over… passion… of… being… ...funny…"*

Guardian Connor: *To Gespenst, before Alma could say anything.* "I would suggest you don't quit that easily, little guy. You have the ambition within you to accomplish it."

Gespenst: *Quickly looks at Guardian Connor and then Alma yet again.* "...Have… ...ambition." *Goes quiet before saying, "...Does… ...Alma… ...have… ...ambition… ...as… well?"*

Alma: "… … …" *silent for a bit, until… … ….* "...I...DID have ONE dream… … …"

Gespenst: *Just says, "... ...Then… … ...try… to… achieve… ...dream… ...if… possible… … being… ...funny still… ...possible… … ...just… ... like...Alma…"*

Alma: *nervously brings her hand to her mouth, chewing on her fingernails*

Gespenst: *Repeats its point in a very optimistic tone.* "... ...Try… ...to… make… dream...come...true… ...Just… ...try…"

Guardian Connor: *Joining in, but also making sure to ask, "Gespenst thinks your dream is still possible, Alma. Unless… ...Actually, if you don't mind me asking, what actually was your dream?"*

Alma: *nervous for a moment...before taking a breath and saying, "I… … ...wanted to be an Archaeosinger…"

Guardian Connor: *A bit confused.* "...Pardon, are you confusing two professions or is that something you made up?"

Alma: "What do you-oh, right...this world doesn't have need for those...An Archaeosinger… … ….best way to describe them is a cross between a musician, typically a singer, and an archaeologist...Basically, they go into the ruins of the Old World and search for music...and due to the death of copyright laws, if they find music which the original artist or artists are already dead, they reserve the right to be able to perform with the music, and decide who else gets to… … …"

Guardian Connor: *Catching on quickly.* "And this is because of the condition of the world you hail from, correct?"

Alma: *nods*

Guardian Connor: *Bringing up a issue.* "Well, given that you are not at that world at the moment, you may not be able to fulfill both parts of a Archaeosinger…"

Alma: *slumps*

Guardian Connor: *Follows up with, "Of course, there's still nothing stopping you from accomplishing the dream in spirit…"

Alma: *looks up at him*

Guardian Connor: *Elaborates with, "You won't be a Archaeosinger perfectly, but you can still be a singer and an archaeologist. Thus in a way, you can accomplish your dream even if you're not in the right world."*

Alma:*seems to think things over* "... … ...But...I have no skill with writing songs… … …Don't normal singers write their own songs?"

Guardian Connor: "Yes, normally singers do write their own songs. But there are also singers out there that just sing whatever they can get very well and still become famous. Either way, you can still be a singer, Alma."

Alma: *seems nervous* "I've...also never tried to sing before… … ...as you can probably guess...I never was able to try…"

Guardian Connor: *Trying to cheer her up.* "But that was then and this is now. You have time to try and try again till you can sing. Not to mention you got help from others around here in the form of support or training."

Alma: "... … ...Alright… … ...I-I see your point… … …"

Guardian Connor: *Smiling* "And speaking of support, you already got two people, with myself being one of them of course…"

Alma: *guessing, turns to Gespenst*

Gespenst: *Smiling as well.* "...Support...Alma…"

Alma: *Allows herself a small teary-eyed smile*

*The three residents eventually split up, with Guardian Connor exiting by himself. Gespenst went with Alma as both of them were sporting small joyful smiles.*

* * *

 **A short amount of time later…**

*Back in the Living Room, the group of 4 had just gotten through Season 4, Episode 1 of the show. They already watched it before, but they decided to watch it again to be ready for Episode 2.*

*After getting through the second episode, they start talking.*

Kyle: *Referring to the new character on the show.* "Seems like this doctor is going to be a fine replacement for the one that left."

Leon: *Responding with, "We'll see about that as the show goes on."*

Travis: *Looks to Aria.* "You got anything to add, Aria?"

Aria: "They seem to have gone through alot this episode…"

Travis: "Given how the new doctor ended up at camp in a complete messy uniform, it's safe to say you're right."

Kyle: *As the next episode starts.* "Back to the TV, everyone."

*Time passes by as they get through Season 4 and are just about to start Season 5 when they realize it is getting late. After turning in for the night and waking up semi-early in the morning, they continue the marathon.*

*After getting past the end of Season 5, they immediately start with Season 6, Episode 1. Once that one was done, they start talking again.*

Leon: *Referring to one of the characters.* "Guess we won't be seeing 'Ferret Face' anymore…"

Kyle: "And in his place is one of those high class kind of people that think they are better than others as a doctor. At least he seems to have a sense of humor as well..."

Aria: "He kinda reminds me of Maribelle… … ...if Maribelle was male, was a doctor, and was EVEN MORE of a snob…"

Travis: *Noting something. *"As snobby as he seems, I have a feeling that he'll be better than 'Ferret Face' when it comes to actually being a doctor."

*They quiet down as the next episode started. *

*More times passes as they end up reaching Season 8…And just gotten through Episode 4 of that same season…*

Travis: *A bit sad.* "And there goes 'Radar'... At least he's heading back home and out of Korea."

Leon: *Remains quiet as he is unable to think of anything to say.*

Aria: "Yeah… … ...It's sad to see him go...but at least he makes it out alive…"

Kyle: *Looking at Aria and then the clock on the TV.* "And speaking of staying alive...We managed to go till… ...2:00 AM."

Travis: *Saying what was hopefully on everyone's mind at the moment.* "...Then we better stop now and try to get whatever sleep we can get before it hits morning."

Kyle: *Yawns* "Yeah...sleep sounds good now…"

Aria: *yawns and nods*

Leon: *Says nothing.*

Kyle: *Glances over to the non-responsive Leon and tries to say, "What about you, Le-"*

Leon: *Loudly snores, interrupting Kyle and proving that he fell asleep.*

Kyle: *Looks at Travis and just says, "Should we leave him here?"

Travis: *Retorts with, "I'd think we should drop him off at his room. You get his legs, I'll get his upper body."*

*The two awake Wastelanders then carefully pick up the slumbering Leon and bring him to his room and drop him off.*

*Once that was done, the two said goodnight to each other and Aria, which lead to the three of them retiring to their rooms as they planned to sleep in.*

* * *

 **The following day, in the Rec Room...**

*The room was occupied at the moment with GotM Connor and Kyle, with the latter doing just fine from sleeping in. What was not fine, however, was the fact Kyle just lost a round of Blackjack.*

Kyle: *Shuffling the deck as he says, "So where does that leave the score between us?"*

GotM Connor: *Checking the nearby tally they been marking.* "About...7 for me, 6 for you."

*The Courier finishes shuffling the deck and deals out two cards to GotM Connor.*

GotM Connor: *After checking his cards.* "Hit me."

*Kyle sends out a card.*

GotM Connor: "Hit me."

*Kyle sends out yet another card.*

GotM Connor: "Hit me."

*Kyle sends...out another card.*

GotM Connor: "Hit me."

*Kyle gives an odd look, before sending out another card.*

GotM Connor: *Checks his cards over.* "Okay, I think I'm done."

*Kyle gets his cards ready, as he draws out a third card and then places his hand on the table.*

Kyle: *After showing he got 20.* "Your turn…"

GotM Connor: *Shows his cards...and that he had 26.* "That's a win for you…"

*The tally gets marked again, with the score being 7 to 7.*

Kyle: *Cleans up the cards before saying, "Should I deal the cards, or should you?"*

GotM Connor: *Was just about to respond when…*

Lindsey: *enters the room* "Oh, hello… … ...uhm...don't mind me, just waiting for Triple M… … …"

GotM Connor: *Gets his attention back to Kyle.* "...I'll deal the cards this time."

*Time passes by as the Blackjack game went on with both participants getting more tallies added. And while that went on, Triple M was nowhere to be seen…*

Lindsey: *begins tapping her foot, briefly looking to her watch...before remembering she didn't have one…or need one for that matter...*

GotM Connor: *Knocks on the table.* "C'mon, Kyle...You either draw or stay."

Kyle: *Checking his cards one more time, thinking.*

GotM Connor: *Knocks again just in case.*

Kyle: *Shakes his head before saying, "Hit me."*

*GotM Connor sends out a card.*

Kyle: *Feeling confident.* "Okay, I'm done."

GotM Connor: *Draws two cards.* "Same here."

*Kyle shows his hand first, showing he got a 21. GotM Connor does the same with his cards, showing he got a 21 as well.*

*It was a draw.*

* * *

*As the table was cleaned of cards and set back into the deck, Kyle glanced over to Lindsey. All he saw was that she looked like her patience was wearing thin.*

Kyle: *Deciding to focus back on the game and GotM Connor.* "You done shuffling the cards?"

GotM Connor: *Settling the shuffled deck down.* "Yeah, I am. You want to draw first?"

Kyle: "No, you go first."

*GotM Connor draws two cards and then says he plans to stay.*

*Kyle draws two cards as well and then draws another card.*

Kyle: "I'm staying now."

*They show their hands and GotM Connor ends up losing with his 19 to Kyle with his 20.*

Lindsey: "... … ...AaaaAAAAAAHHHH COME ON! WHERE IS HE?!" *sounds frustrated.*

GotM Connor: *As Kyle shuffles the deck.* "Maybe you should calm down and just wait a bit longer, Lindsey."

Kyle: *Finishes shuffling the deck and places it on the table.* "Chances are he'll show up sooner or later…"*

Lindsey: "I've already been waiting an hour… … ...I'd've thought he'd be here by now…" *sounds upset*

GotM Connor: *Gets confused for a second.* "Wait, did you say it's been an hour?"

Lindsey: "Yes, you started playing around an hour ago… … …"

Kyle: *Checks his Pip-Boy.* "... ...She's right, it's been an hour."

GotM Connor: *A bit surprised.* "Huh...I thought we only been going for 15 mins…"

Kyle: *Noting Lindsey's attitude and takes a risk with saying in a witty tone.* "... ...So, what do you plan on doing now, Lindsey? Plan on just spending your time complaining about Triple M being late?"

Lindsey: "I DON'T KNOW!" *clearly distraught*

Kyle: *Switching tones and being kinder with,* "How about you take a deep breath first and then join us in our little game? I promise it can help take your mind off Triple M for the time being…"

GotM Connor: *Joining in.* "Yeah c'mon, we got plenty of cards to cover you joining into the game."

Lindsey: "Uhm...alright...I guess…"

*After Lindsey joined them at the table, GotM Connor started up another round of Blackjack.*

GotM Connor: *Sends two cards to Kyle and two cards to Lindsey.* "So, either one of you want another card?"

Kyle: *Responds first.* "Hit me."

*GotM Connor sends a card to Kyle.*

GotM Connor: *To Lindsey.* "Hit or stay?"

Lindsey: "Stay."

*GotM Connor checks with Kyle again and then draws two cards for himself.*

Kyle: *After GotM Connor sticks with his two cards.* "Here is my hand."

*Kyle shows that he got a 19.*

GotM Connor: "And here is mine."

*GotM Connor shows he got a 20.*

Lindsey: "Get a load of this…"

*Lindsey shows that she got a 21.*

*The win goes to Lindsey, which Kyle then marks the first tally for Lindsey.*

Kyle *To Lindsey.* "Not bad, but don't expect to get a win streak against us and it helps that I'm probably the luckiest person in the Studio."

GotM Connor: *Retorts.* "No, I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person in the Studio."

Lindsey: *just smirks*

* * *

*Two rounds later…*

Lindsey: "What was that about not getting a win streak?"

*And just like that, she showed her hand. It was another 21.*

Kyle: *In disbelief.* "... …One more round."

*Another round goes by and another win goes to Lindsey.*

Kyle: *Sighs* "... … ...Well, you proved me wrong 3 times, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *seems a bit happier now*

Kyle: *Looks to GotM Connor.* "Want to start us off with the next round?"

GotM Connor: *Does not respond back and seems to be zoning out.*

Kyle: *Talks again with, "Connor, did you hear what I said?"*

GotM Connor: *No response comes out from him.*

Kyle: *To Lindsey.* "Can you do something to snap him out of whatever is going on with him?"

Lindsey: *contemplates for a moment, before… … ...flicking him in the head*

GotM Connor: *Snaps out of being zoned.* "... ...You mind not doing that again? A simple poke would have done the job."

Kyle: *Getting curious.* "Was there anything going on with you, or did you just got lost in your thoughts?"

GotM Connor: *Just says, "I just got some vision involving Triple M for some reason...It's probably nothing…"*

Lindsey: *freezes* "...What...happened?"

GotM Connor: *Recalling the vision.* "From what I was able to see… ...He was laying down on his back on the floor in front of the stairwell in the Residential Area. He also looked like he was in a lot of pain…"

Lindsey: *eyes widen… … ...before rushing out of the room*

Kyle: *Pauses.* "Wait, are you sure about that?"

GotM Connor: *Responds back with, "Not really...The visions I get are usually vague to the point that they could wrong.*

Kyle: "Except you imply that it still 'could' be true…"

GotM Connor: *Pauses.* "You got a point… … …"

*GotM Connor then bolts off from the table, leaving Kyle there for a few seconds before he bolts off as well to catch up.*

End Chapter 35.


	37. Chapter 36: Guardian of Change

**Chapter 36: Guardian of Change**

 **In the Medical Ward, a bit later...**

*GotM Connor and Lindsey can be seen waiting outside the door to the Infirmary, with the former pacing back and forth to pass the time.*

Lindsey: *just sits there, worried*

*The door opens, with Kyle stepping out and looking at the two for a second while noting their demeanors.*

Kyle: *Bringing some good news.* "He's going to be fine...Just banged up from the tumble he took down the stairs."

Lindsey: *gives out a relieved sigh*

GotM Connor: "So, how long is he going to be in there?"

Kyle: "He'll be in there till the pain dies down, so he may be stuck in there all day."

GotM Connor: "Then maybe the three of us should get going and let him rest…"

*Kyle and GotM Connor begin to leave, but stop when they see Lindsey wasn't moving from where she was sitting.*

Kyle: *To Lindsey.* "C'mon, Lindsey. He's going to be fine…"

Lindsey: *just stays where she is*

Kyle: *Ends up saying, "Look, If you want, I'll go get someone to keep an eye on Triple M… ...Unless you want to do it?"*

Lindsey: "... … ...I'll do it…"

Kyle: "Okay. We'll...see you later, Lindsey."

*The two then depart, leaving Lindsey to be the only one outside the Infirmary.*

Lindsey: *gets up and moves to enter the Infirmary… … ...while seemingly generating something in her hands*

M3: *Looking away from the nearby TV to see who entered.* "Hey, its nice to see you paying a visit, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *looks at him worriedly and nods, before moving to sit down in a chair next to him*

M3: *Still looking at her.* "You doing alright? You have that look like where something terrible happened…"

Lindsey: "... … ...You got hurt…"

M3: *Just says back, in a neutral tone, "And?"*

Lindsey: *whimpers a bit*

M3: *Asking nicely.* "Can you please stop that? There's no need for you to do that…"

Lindsey: *looks up at him, before looking away slightly*

M3: *Retorts with, "Look, I'm fine despite what happened. And as much as I like you spending time with me, you should get out of here and go do something else…"*

Lindsey: "... … …" *doesn't say anything, just continues looking nervous*

M3: *Slightly blushing.* "... ...Unless that something you want to do is be here with me? Even if I'm going to be here for a while?"

Lindsey: *nods*

M3: *Smiles.* "That says a lot about you, Lindsey."

* * *

*After a bit of them talking, M3 finally decides to bring up something he noticed from earlier when Lindsey entered.*

M3: *Looking at Lindsey with a curious expression.* "Did you bring anything with you that you wanted to show me?"

Lindsey: "Well… … ...I...kinda made something… … …" *slowing bringing out… … …*

M3: *Surprised at what he saw.* "You didn't… ...Did you seriously make what I...think those are…?"

Lindsey: *nods; extends one to him*

*Both items resembled the Jump Crystals she had offered to Triple-M and given to IceBite respectfully from before, only these were more potent...more powerful…and one was more powerful than the other...specifically the one Lindsey was extending to Triple-M...*

M3: *Reaches forward...to instead push back her hand back.* "It's nice of you to offer me another one...But I still need to accept the very first one before I accept this one."

Lindsey: "... … …" *sniff*

M3: *Taking a wild guess based on her reaction.* "... ...Is the one you're offering now made specifically with me in mind?"

Lindsey: *nods*

M3: *Sounding like he really regrets saying this.* "That's very generous of you, Lindsey. But… ...I still can't accept it."

Lindsey: *looks down, and quivers*

M3: *Just asks, "Do...you...like me, Lindsey?"*

Lindsey: *gives a small nod*

M3: *Follows up with, "...Then do you consider...me to be...a really good friend?"*

Lindsey: *blushes a little, trying to contemplate, before nodding*

M3: *Ends with, in a very friendly tone.* "That's good, because I think you're a good friend as well. And as a good friend, I… ...I promise I'll accept both of the items you offered me soon."

Lindsey: *allows herself a small smile* "Thank you… … ...the reason for the new one is that… … ...when I heard you were hurt, I… … …" *can't seem to be able to finish that statement*

M3: *Responds back with, "Trust me, I've been through much worse. Did I ever tell you about the time I was on a 'Rocket Lawnchair'?"*

Lindsey: "Rocket Lawnchair?"

* * *

*Just as M3 was about to explain what the item was in question, a knock could be heard on the Infirmary door before a voice called out.*

Gene: *Being the voice in question.* "Hey, is anyone else in there besides the boss?"

M3: *Looks at Lindsey, giving her a signal to respond back.*

Lindsey: "...I'm here…"

Gene: *Makes sure to ask, "Is it okay if I enter, or should I come back later?"*

M3: *Gestures to Lindsey to put away the Jump Crystals before he says out loud, "I'm okay with it, but what about you, Lindsey?"*

Lindsey: "...I guess…" *puts the crystals away*

Gene: *Pushes open the door and enters, carrying a box with one of his arms. * "Boss, I need to talk to you about a few things."

M3: *To Lindsey.* "Sorry, I still have to manage this place even in my current condition." *To Gene, who just got near the bed.* "And what's going on that needs to be addressed?""

Gene: "The first thing is to inform that Ice needs to be put in charge of the Studio till you get better…"

M3: "Okay. Just tell him to meet with me later to work that out."

Gene: "Next up is a problem concerning one of the Kivats…"

M3: *Makes sure to ask, "Which one specifically?"*

Gene: *Pauses as he realizes he forgot which one had a problem.* "... ...I'll double check and make sure to send them to you, Boss."

M3: "Anything else besides those, Gene?"

Gene: "Yes, just one last thing." *Opens up the box and shows the Bottle of Yggdrasil Dew inside to M3 and Lindsey.* "We're running low on the liquid inside."

M3: *Sees that Gene is telling the truth.* "Okay, begin rationing whatever is left and start inquiring around the Studio to see if we can come up with any solutions in trying to make more of the Yggdrasil Dew."

Lindsey: "Uhm… … ...who-the-whatsit?"

Gene: *Begins clarifying by saying, * "Ever heard of a video game series called 'Dragon Quest'?"

Lindsey: "I've HEARD of it, but only in the capacity of trivia that, for the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series, it was what inspired the name of the Gashat 'Taddle Quest'...Beyond that, no clue..."

Gene: "Well, here's the thing. That same series has this particular item called a 'Yggdrasil Leaf'. You can actually see the leaf inside this bottle if you want to look."

*Gene allows Lindsey to get a closer look, as she does see the leaf inside the bottle.*

Gene: *Continues with, "Normally, the leaf itself can be used to revive a dead character in the games. But it can also be used to provide a full healing of wounds if it gets used in the process in making 'Yggdrasil Dew', which is what we have currently in the bottle."*

Lindsey: "I see… … ...like a cross between a Phoenix Down and Megalixir… … …"

Gene: *Showing his RPG knowledge.* "Not exactly, Yggdrasil Dew can't revive the dead, so it's not like a Phoenix Down…"

Lindsey: *points out* "You said the leaf could, though…"

Gene: *Clarifies.* "Yes, normally. But when its made into the dew, the revival effect from the leaf is made into a full heal effect instead."

Lindsey: "Alright…"

Gene: *Follows up with, "So now that you are aware of what this item is, can you help out in trying to make more of this for the Studio?"*

Lindsey: "I'd take me some time to find the proper universe: only reason I could track down Alma's easily is the fact that there was a portal leading there shortly before I opened my gates there: locating a universe I have neither been to, or have access to a portal to, will take some time…

Gene: *Making a mental note.* "I'll keep that as one of our current solutions while I'll go ask around. So, thanks Lindsey."

M3: *Offers up a suggestion.* "I'd start with asking Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel since they are the most recent arrivals and you can work your way from there."

Gene: *Making a note of that as well.* "Sounds like a good idea, boss."

*The Studio Assistant then heads off after closing the box and making sure its contents were safe as he exits the room.*

M3: *With Gene gone, he looks at Lindsey again.* "You want to watch some TV with me to pass the time?"

Lindsey: *smiles a little* "Alright…"

*The two begin watching the nearby TV, as it played some old classic movie about an archaeologist that ends up running away from a boulder in the beginning..*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, specifically in the Residential Area...**

*Guardian Connor was sitting on the couch in the Living Room watching a different movie that was based on a video game series, despite getting a lot of things wrong from the games.*

*Guardian Connor keeps watching the TV until he feels like someone is watching him.* "

Guardian Connor: *Turning around to see that it was Venat.* "Pardon, are you here in regards for my offer to help you out, or do you wish to see this strangely entertaining movie as well?"

Venat: "Mostly in regards to your offer…"

Guardian Connor: "Then I would sincerely suggest you get comfortable because I'm going to need explain what I have in mind in detail." *Moves over to one side of the couch and offers Venat the other side to sit down on.*

Venat: *moves over and awkwardly sits down*

Guardian Connor: *Noting the awkward action.* "Please do speak up if there's a problem you're having with the way you are sitting. I'm not aiming to add any unnecessary discomfort or pain if I can avoid it while I'm helping you out."

Venat: "It is...awkward...trying to sit...I am mostly used to levitating…"

Guardian Connor: "But there is no pain going on, I take it?"

Venat: "No."

Guardian Connor: "Okay." *Takes a deep breath.* "The first part I'd like to start off with is if you have any concerns you want to bring up that I need to account for."

Venat: "None that I can think of at the moment…"

Guardian Connor: "Still, make sure to bring them up when they do. The second part is… ...complicated. One of my abilities is to be able to shape biomatter any way I would want, which means I can physically change your form if you were to let me."

Venat: "... … ...Curious… … …"

Guardian Connor: "However, I do have to bring up that I'm used to forming and creating biomatter that is simple or familiar to what I know. That brings up the problem that I'm not familiar with Ethereal Biology…"

Venat: "I see… … ...meaning you'd need an expert on genetics to aid you here…"

Guardian Connor: "Specifically a genetics expert that has experience with non-human beings or aliens in other words…"

Venat: "... … ...We could always check with Gene…"

Guardian Connor: "I take it you mean that assistant that works with my variation known as Triple M around this Studio is the one you're referring to?"

Venat: *nods*

Guardian Connor: *Quickly adds, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Gene?"*

Venat: "Personality-wise, he used to be rather...abrasive...with some of the other residents...Granted, he has always been considerably nicer to myself...Fortunately, the former has abated to a considerable degree since the...Voxl Incident…"

Guardian Connor: *Making a mental note to ask about that incident later.* "Intriguing...Is there anything else to add besides what you mentioned?"

Venat: "We still play chess from time to time...he has considerable skill in it…"

Guardian Connor: "Okay, I believe with that said, we should go look for him. Do you have any idea where we may find him?"

Venat: "The Garage is a likely possibility. He usually is there when not doing work for the Studio."

Guardian Connor: "Then let us depart…"

*Guardian Connor gets off the couch and waits for Venat to get up as well before the two then exit the Residential Area.*

* * *

*As the Guardian and Ethereal head to the Studio Garage, they end up crossing paths with the Kivats, causing Guardian Connor to ask Venat about them after they pass by each other.*

Guardian Connor: *Asking in a curious tone.* "Pardon, were those the 'Kivats' I've heard about from the other residents living here?"

Venat: *nods*

Guardian Connor: *Not intentionally trying to be vague with, "Then did you happen to see the one that looked something was wrong with them?"*

Venat: *nods* "Kivat-bat the 2nd…"

Guardian Connor: *Offers a apperciative glance before saying, "Is it just me or does it seem like Kivat-bat the 2nd looked the least clean out of all of them?"*

Venat: "It would seem so… … ..."

*The two kept on moving till they ended up reaching the Garage. Once at the door, they head inside to see that Gene wasn't there.*

*As they turn around to leave, the person they were looking for ends up walking into the room and spots the two looking at him.*

Gene: *Just says to them.* "Nice to see you, Venat and nice to see you too, Guardian Connor. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Guardian Connor: *In a polite tone.* "Yes, there is actually. Venat and myself need your expertise in genetics in order to assist me in a solving a problem that Venat has."

Venat: *nods then explains what's going on to Gene*

Gene: *After the explanation.* "Hmm… ...I can see why you would need my help. Thankfully I already had data on Ethereals from an earlier scan of Venat."

*The Studio Assistant moves over to his computer station and pulls up the scan data on Venat.*

Gene: *Looking over the data on screen.* "... ...Venat, I may need to scan you again just to make sure everything is up to date and accurate. Plus, it would help me with explaining what Guardian Connor may need to do while he begins changing your physical form."

Venat: *contemplates for a moment* "...Very well…"

*Gene finds the scanner and quickly scans Venat after telling him to stay still. After the scan, Gene uploads the data to the computer.*

Gene: *Gets both the old and new set of data set up and ready.* "Okay...I'm ready for my part now."

Guardian Connor: *Moves over to be near Gene.* "Then you should get a bit closer to me, Venat so I can perform what I need to do."

Venat: *nods and approaches*

*Once close enough, Guardian Connor extends out his arm, telling Venat to extend one of his own and make contact. But before that happens, Guardian Connor pulls his arm back as he notices something.*

Guardian Connor: *To Venat.* "I just realized that my work would be easier if you removed your robe and helmet to allow me to visually see what changes occur on your physical form. Of course, this is optional and is entirely up to you, Venat."

Venat: *looks down at himself...before sighing, and removing his robe and helmet*

* * *

*The physical form of Venat beneath the robe and helmet was very thin and tall, which made sense given that the visual signs of the atrophy that Venat talked about. Of course, he also seemed tall given that he was still levitating above the ground with his oddly shaped feet visible.*

*And yet this was nothing in comparison to the torso and the rest of Venat's upper body. Besides the set of four arms, the torso looked the most unique given how it was structured and connected to Venat's head. Then there was his glowing eyes, which had the same color and effect as the backside of his head.*

Guardian Connor: *Extends his arm out again, before he says, "From here on out, your body is going to be different and it may very feel weird. Last chance to back down if you want to."*

Venat: "If there is a chance that my race can be fixed without sacrificing another, I will take it…"

Guardian Connor: "Then make contact with my hand and be ready for whatever happens…"

Venat: *nods and does so*

*Guardian Connor channels his powers and begins the process of changing Venat. Gene begins his assistance as he demonstrates his skill and knowledge. And Venat uses every ounce of his Psionic energy in order to keep himself together.*

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

*Guardian Connor finishes with the last touch of changing Venat's form as he breaks his hand away from Venat's hand.*

Guardian Connor: *Just says out loud, "I have completed my task and you may now experience your changed self."*

*The first sign that Venat was different was when he stopped levitating and actually stood on his own feet by himself after getting his balance and letting gravity do its job of affecting his body. Then came the second sign that became more apparent with him standing.*

*In comparison to what Venat looked like before, he still looked fundamentally the same, except instead of looking atrophic and thin, he looked more slender and muscular in his legs and arms.*

*And the last sign that exemplified how different he was his own voice. It was still his voice, but it sounded different with the way he talked.*

Venat: *less raspy* "It appears it has worked…"

Gene: *Commenting before Guardian Connor.* "I… ...I don't even know what to say.."

Guardian Connor: "Thankfully, I do." *Looks at Venat.* "Besides adding muscle mass to your atrophied limbs, I also made sure that your body can generate mass on its own to counteract the toll of your Psionic powers. I also made sure to have it increase and decrease depending on how much you exert of said Psionics."

Gene: "So, that means…"

Guardian Connor: *To Gene.* "...I have solved Venat's problem." *To Venat.* "I hope that your changed self is to your liking…"

Venat: *puts back on his robe and helmet, before nodding*

* * *

Gene: *Taking a few moments before he ends up asking, "...Uhm… ...Connor, if you're willing, I...need to talk to you about something that may require your help."

Guardian Connor: *Focuses on Gene now.* "I'll be willing to lend a hand since you asked. But what is the help you require?"

Gene: *Digs out the Yggdrasil Box out of his station's storage.* "I need help finding a way to make more of this item."

*The Studio Assistant then opens the box, allowing Guardian Connor and Venat to see the Bottle of Yggdrasil Dew.*

Guardian Connor: *Recognizing the item right away as he says, "You have a glass container filled with a 'Yggdrasil Leaf' and 'Elfin Elixir', which combined together with a Alchemy pot would produce Yggdrasil Dew."*

Venat: *tilts head* "Elfin Elixir?"

Guardian Connor: *Before Gene could talk.* "A item or alchemised drink that would fully restore any individual's magical energy to their capacity after consuming it. Though I should note that item is extremely rare and rather difficult to make more of given the ingredients used to create it."

Gene: *Getting to talk.* "... ...What he said…"

Guardian Connor: *Going back to Gene.* "I take it that you need my help in producing a method that will take the least amount of time and resources in order to make more Yggdrasil Dew."

Gene: *Just says, "Yes…"*

Guardian Connor: *Gathers his thoughts and takes a minute to come up with, "If you can get me at least 10 clay pots and three pounds of dirt, I can see about starting up a small plant room where we can make the ingredients for Yggdrasil Dew.*

Gene: *Jotting down that mentally.* "I'll get started on that right away."

*Gene then departs to search the Storage Room for the clay pots and tools for digging.*

Guardian Connor: *Turns to Venat.* "Unless you want to help out and also experience doing physical work, there's nothing stopping you from going on with whatever you plan on accomplishing with your changed body."

Venat: "There are some things I'd like to look into, now that it's completed, yes…"

Guardian Connor: *Responds back with, "And can I infer that one of these things relates to looking into understanding the mysteriousness of the individual before you?"*

Venat: *doesn't say anything in reply*

Guardian Connor: *In a polite tone.* "Then I take back what I said and make amends for any awkwardness I created. And with that, I'll be seeing you shortly after I assist Gene in locating the dirt we need."

*Guardian Connor then departs, leaving the Ethereal to be by himself.*

Venat: *contemplates what he can about Guardian Connor's abilities, as he leaves the room*

End Chapter 36.


	38. Chapter 37: Clean Irish

**Chapter 37: Clean Irish**

 **The next day, inside the Residential Area...**

*M3 and Gene can be seen inside one of the Residential rooms, cleaning out all of the dust and other stuff that would make a room dirty.*

M3: *To Gene as he works.* "Feels good to be up and about doing work again."

Gene: *Responding while cleaning.* "That's good to hear, boss."

*As the two finish up, M3 opens the door using the modified doorknob and waits for one of the Residents living in said room to enter.*

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "Finally...we were wondering if you condemned us to live in our own filth…"

M3: *Responding back with, "No, we were not doing that. It's just that I was going to clean this room yesterday before I ended up tumbling down the stairs and hurt myself really bad."*

Kivat-bat the 2nd: *blinks* "Oh… … ...I see…"

Gene: *To Kivat-bat the 2nd in an honest tone.* "And while I did make sure to inform the boss here about you bringing up the problem, I was sidetracked with working involving Guardian Connor. So, I'm sorry that I didn't help out with cleaning yesterday when you needed it."

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "I see… … …"

M3: "So..uhm...enjoy the clean room and we'll be on our way."

*The two staff members pack up their cleaning supplies and end up leaving the room.*

Kivats: *enter the room again*

*Just as they were settling into the clean room, Gene ends up walking back to the doorway suddenly to ask a question he had.*

Gene: *To Kivat-bat the 2nd.* "...Sorry for bugging you, but aren't you the Kivat that helps Ice turn into…'Dark Kiva'...was it?"

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "Indeed…"

Gene: "I was curious...Does Ice still ask for your help every now and then or is that not the case?"

Kivat-bat the 2nd: "From what I gathered, he's still revelling in the novelty of the new abilities and forms he now possesses…"

Gene: *In a joking tone.* "That or he's replaced you with them since they are superior to whatever you can do…"

Kivat-bat the 2nd: *gives a bland look...before slamming the door in Gene's face*

Gene: *Speaks up through the door saying, "I was just joking!" before he heads off to join M3.*

* * *

 **A bit later, in the Living Room...**

*M3 can be seen sitting on the couch next to Lindsey as they were watching the sequel to the movie they were watching yesterday.*

M3: *Referring to the current scene of the movie.* "There's no actual way they would survive the fall with the raft if it was done in real life…"

Lindsey: "It's just something they did to make the movie more exciting… … ...then again, the fact that it worked in the actual universe is puzzling… … ...meh, difference in physics and all that, I guess…"

M3: *Grins as he ends up saying, "But it's safe to say if you were to replicate the scene, you would make it work?"**

Lindsey: *smirks* "Perhaps…"

*The two quiet down as they continue with the movie until they hear some people walking into the room.*

*M3 pauses the movie and checks to see who it was. It turns out it was just Ice and Alma.*

M3: *To both of them in a friendly tone.* "Hey, do you two want to watch a movie with us? It's one of the classics..."

IceBite: *looks at Alma, who looks back, before turning to Triple M* "...I guess…"

*The two then sit next to each other on the couch as M3 catches them up on which movie they were watching before he unpauses it.*

*The movie continues until they reach the point where they see the scene where the main villain on screen removes another person's heart with their bare hand.*

M3: *Was only able to come up with, "That's… certinary something…" as his comment.*

Lindsey: "...Having seen it in real life...I can still say it isn't any less disturbing…"

Alma: "... … ...That is SO unsanitary…"

IceBite: *has nothing to say, just watching with no change in expression*

*The movie keeps going on, but when it reaches a very active moment, someone ends up walking into the room.*

Cait: *Waits for the movie to reach a quiet moment...before losing her patience when it doesn't.* "Hey! I need to talk to Triple M and Ice, so can someone stop the movie?!"

*The movie gets paused as all four viewers turn around and look at Cait.*

Cait: *Referring to Lindsey and Alma, albeit a bit rudely.* "I would like to talk to these two in private, so you two need to take a hike and come back later..."

Alma: *growls*

Lindsey: *unleashes an unnerving glare* *Perk: Terrifying Presence activated*

Cait: *Not looking unnerved.* "Look, you two can give those looks all you want. You're not going to get anywhere. Besides, what I need to talk to them about is REALLY important to me."

M3: *Sighs before looking at Lindsey,* "...C'mon Lindsey, if it's as important as she claims, you shouldn't be here for this."

Lindsey: *looks at him for a moment, before turning to glare at Cait, before leaving with a huff*

IceBite: *just places a hand on Alma's shoulder, and the two look each other in the eye…*

Alma: *...after a moment, leaves, slumping disappointedly*

* * *

*Once they were gone, Cait ends up changing her expression into one that shows how unerved she felt, surprising Triple M and Ice.*

M3: *Not expecting that from Cait."...So...what's going on, Cait?

Cait: *Struggling to come up with what to say.* "I needed… ...to talk...about something… … ...from my past...that I don't...want others to know… ...about…"

IceBite: "... … ...About?"

Cait: *Not exactly comfortable.* "It's… ...about… ...myself and how I-I… …" *Goes silent.* "...Look, what I'm trying to say-" *Goes silent again.*

M3: "What about…'yourself'...Cait?"

Cait: *Struggles to respond with, "... ...I… used to have a… …'problem'... ...It really…" before she ends up going silent again and just looks at the two.*

M3: *Trying to get her to talk with, "Cait, just take a walk-"*

Cait: *Snapping at him.* "I'm not going to take a walk! I'm going to say what my problem was, but I can't do it with you talking, so shut up!"

IceBite: "Then friggin SAY IT ALREADY!"

Cait: *Snapping at Ice with, "FINE! I've been addicted to Psycho for three years and when I finally got rid of it, I've been spending a entire year, PLUS however long I've been living in this place clean while trying to keep myself in check. AND LET ME TELL YOU, THAT'S NOT FUN!"*

*It went quiet as M3 kept quiet and Cait stared at Ice...Before she ends up cracking and gets emotional.*

Cait: *Ends up talking again as she remains emotional.* "...When you been...used to things, change is a hard...thing to adjust to. I'm scared...that in the end I… ...don't know how to live beyond what I am used to…"

M3: *Speaking up.* "So...is that why you maintain this attitude you're known for to make it feel like what you know already?"

Cait: *Eventually nods in agreement.*

M3 *Asks one question.* "Is this whole attitude just to cover up the fact you don't want to appear weak to anyone, which is also why you struggle to accept change?"

Cait: *Glances at Triple M, before looking down and nodding.*

M3: *Makes sure to say, "Except...does it take a lot of inner strength to admit that you're weak?"*

Cait: *Doesn't move an inch until she moves her head up to look at Triple M.* "...What are...you talking about?"

M3: "What I mean is that you're actually stronger than you think, Cait. You wanted to talk to us and you stuck to it despite whatever feeling you were getting and persevered."

Cait: *Thinks over what Triple M said and slowly exits her emotional state.* "... ...You're right. I...did admit my weakness and I'm still here, ready to change..."

M3: "So what do you want to do right now, Cait?"

Cait: *Looking at both Ice and Triple M.*"... ...I think it's time I do something I wanted to do for a long time..."

* * *

 **Some time later, in a different room...**

*Everyone in the Studio was told to meet up in what is now being called the 'Announcement Room', since it was the one room they kept using for Studio wide announcements.*

*They arrived and waited as M3 ended up stepping forward to explain what was going on. Once it was done, he let Cait step forward and let her start talking.*

*Cait started off with mentioning her past in detail and didn't miss anything as she covered her life till she was 18. Then she mentions how everything changed from there till this moment.*

*All the while she talked, her stolic demeanor didn't stay as she allowed herself to express whatever emotion came to mind.*

*And when she got done talking about her past, she talked about changing and how it scared her. Then she talked about being weak and how she hated feeling like that.*

*After all of that, she admits that she is strong because of what she was doing right now. That all of this was being done because she wanted, no needed, to do this for herself in order to change for the better.*

*She makes her point again as she says that she wants to accept any support from whoever is willing to give it when her strength is not enough.*

*And then she ends it with saying that all of this change started because of one person. The same person she fell in love with.*

Cait: *Looking directly at Travis as she says, "It's all because you were there to make me want to change. Now I will and continue to do so, Travis. For that, I will love you no matter what as long as you love me back."

*In the following seconds, Travis steps forward and wraps his arms around Cait before kissing her in front of everyone.*

Travis: *Responding to what Cait said after the kiss.* "I will always love you as well and I wish to spend every moment I can with you, Cait."

*The two Wastelanders then stood there, having no more words to say at that moment as the audience watched them and interpreted what they said.*

*Then the two moved, allowing for whoever wanted to go to say whatever they wanted to say…*

* * *

*That person ended up being M3 as he just ended up saying that was it and everyone can go back to whatever they were doing.*

*But despite being told they were free to leave, they stayed to stick around and to say something to Cait.*

*Cait ended up listening to everyone, even the people she was sure that didn't like her as well.*

*Once that was over, she left with Travis by her side. The audience then broke apart shortly after that, with new thoughts about the Irish Wastelander...*

End Chapter 37.


	39. Chapter 38: Journey of the Dream

**Chapter 38: Journey of the Dream**

 **The next day...**

*Guardian Connor was sitting on the couch in the Living Room, watching the local news until he hears someone heading into the room.*

*It turns out to be Alma, who was neither with Gespenst or Ice for some reason.*

Guardian Connor: *Upon seeing her, politely asks, "Pardon, is it alright if I have a moment of your time, Alma?"*

Alma: *looks at him...and sighs* "Very well…"

Guardian Connor: *Begins by expression his concern with, "Before I start, are you okay? Is there anything on your mind?"*

Alma: *thinks for a moment, then sighs* "Just...thinking about stuff…"

Guardian Connor: *Guessing.* "Are you thinking about your dream?"

Alma: *sits for a moment, before nodding*

Guardian Connor: "Let me guess, you're stuck on what to do at this moment?"

Alma: *nods*

Guardian Connor: *Follows up with, "Then why don't you use this time to practice and get whatever equipment or people you need to help you out?"*

Alma: *looks at him and turns nervous* "I'm… … ...not sure who to ask to help with the band… … ...I don't even know what song to use yet…"

Guardian Connor: *Throwing out an idea.* "How about a song that is from a TV series or a song that has been used in a movie?"

Alma: "... … ...Maybe...I guess…Although, most of what I've been watching lately was Kamen Rider Stuff..."

Guardian Connor: "Then start there and see what songs you like from the Kamen Rider stuff and go off from there if you have to."

Alma: "The issue is that all of the songs are in Japanese...granted, I can fluently SPEAK Japanese-"

Guardian Connor: *Interjects with, "If you can speak Japanese, maybe you can sing it in Japanese?"*

Alma: "...My issue is who else would understand it? I mean, IceBite only knows Japanese due to those Jump Crystals Lindsey gave him… … …"

Guardian Connor: *Comes up with a quick idea.* "You could sing whatever song you choose by way of Karaoke. And with that, someone could set up screens and other stuff to allow whoever is listening to follow along with the lyrics in English and still understand it."

Alma: *thinks...then nods* "...I guess that could work… … ...Alright...I guess we can try that…"

Guardian Connor: *Retorts in a positive tone.* "Then perhaps it would be good to start asking around for help? Oh, and don't worry about asking me, I'm already willing to lend a hand if you need it."

Alma: *allows herself to give a small smile* "Thank you…" *gets up and walks off, contemplating who to go to first*

*Guardian Connor then goes back to watching the local news again, but keeps in mind that he promised to help and waits for when he is needed.*

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

Alma: *She went through IceBite's songs, looking for one she liked...eventually, she found one she absolutely ADORED and wanted to sing. With the song selected, now it was time for those who were going to work with her. After she finished organizing her thoughts on deciding who to ask to sing with her, she asked them if they wanted to sing with her: she'd gone to Amaris, Morgan Rose, and one of the Katarinas (specifically Heroes Katarina) and after she explained everything, they agreed to help her out…She was now searching for Lindsey to help fix a problem the others brought up when Alma mentioned the song: none of them, other than Alma, knows Japanese…*

IceBite: *approaches* "Oh, hey Alma, what's going on?"

Alma: *freezes; thinks 'How the HELL did I forget to tell DANIEL of all people! I mean...we're… … ...Ah MAN! I forgot to tell him! What'll he think when he finds out I didn't tell him? What will-'*

IceBite: *grabs Alma's shoulders* "Alma! Breathe! You're turning blue, and I don't care if you're immortal, I don't want you getting hurt!"

Alma: *calms down...if only slightly*

IceBite: "Alright...now what's going on?"

Alma: *explains what's going on* "... … ...And...I'm sorry I never told you this, it-it just never-"

IceBite: "Came up? Yeah, I understand...we never really talked about what we'd wanted to do before...I think we may have been too busy cleaning up the messes that came here…"

Alma: *chuckles* "Yeah...maybe…"

IceBite: "...Anyways, you said you were gonna go to Lindsey for some help?"

Alma: "Oh, yeah! I was...Come on!" *grabs IceBite's arm abruptly and drags him away*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Rec Room…**

*Inside the room was two groups. One was made up of Venat and Gene as they sat at a table playing chess. The other group was M3 and Lindsey, who were on the couch playing a coop game on the TV.*

Gene: *Looking at the chessboard with the pieces on it, thinking of what to before he makes his move.* "Your turn."

Venat: *Plans out his move, the piece BRIEFLY glows purple, before the glow disappears, and Venat raises one of his lower arms, and uses his hand to move the piece*

Gene: *Focuses in on the board till he gets distracted by the music coming from the nearby TV.* "Hey, can you two please turn down the volume?"

M3: *Pops his head up from the couch and looks at Gene before saying, "Sorry Gene, I'll turn it down."*

*The TV's volume does get lowered and Gene goes back to the chess game.*

Gene: *As he moves a chess piece.* "So how does it feel to use your arms compared to using your Psionics to move the pieces?"

Venat: "... … ...Abnormal, yet slightly gratifying…"

Gene: *Quickly says,"Your turn, Venat." before reaching out for a bottle of water near his side of the table and begins drinking some of it.*

Venat: *contemplates for a second, moves a piece… … …* "...Checkmate."

Gene: *Ends up sending water down the wrong pipe and spits out the rest after hearing that.* "... … ...Sorry-" *Coughs a few times.* "... ...Sorry about that...Venat."

Venat: *just stares at him, water dripping from his helmet*

Gene: *Coughs again a few times.* "I'll go get something to help dry off the water…"

Venat: *helmet glows purple...and the water all just falls off, splashing to the floor...before it starts glowing and vibrating so fast that it evaporates*

Gene: *Making sure he says, "... ...At least your Psionics still remain as strong as ever...And terrifying as well if I was that water..."*

Venat: "Indeed…Just need to be careful to balance physical action with psionic practice..."

Gene: "So...should we do another round of chess, or do we do something different?"

Venat: "...Like?"

*Before Gene could respond…*

M3: *From the couch.* "How about Arm Wrestling?"

Gene: *Tries to say, "Boss, I don't think…"

M3: *After briefly talking to his coop partner, he ends up saying, "I wasn't suggesting you get involved, Gene. I'm taking your spot."*

Gene: *Just goes quiet as he glances towards Venat.*

* * *

M3: *Moving off the couch and near the table as he says, "So Venat, how would you like to be my opponent for this little game?"

Gene: *Sighs and clears the table of the chessboard and pieces just in case.*

Venat: *gets ready*

M3: "Gene, can you be the ref for us?"

Gene: *Moves out of his chair and lets Triple M sit down.* "...May as well…"

M3: *Gets ready with his right arm on the table.* "Pick whichever works for you and let's begin."

Venat: *looks at all 4 hands...before deciding on his lower right one*

*The two lock hands and Gene sets them up.*

Gene: *Not very enthusiastic.* "Okay...3...2...1...Go."

*Right as Gene said go, Triple M forced Venat's hand, thinking he would push his opponent down and win quickly. That didn't happen as the new strength in Venat pushed back and got them back to the middle.*

*Triple M kept going, causing his opponent to move back slightly before Venat pushed back and made the locked hands go the other way slightly. This kept going back and forth till Triple M performed one last hard push with all of his own strength…*

*And then just as Venat was going to lose...He pushed with all of his remaining strength and slammed the locked hands to the other side, knocking Triple M out of the chair after the lock was broken.*

*The tumbling Triple M ended up hitting the ground on his side as his legs collided with other stuff and made a lot of noise.*

M3: *Feeling some amount of pain.* "... ...Well, I have to say...Great job, Venat… ...Ow…"

Venat: "... … ...I did not foresee this outcome…"

Gene: *A bit shocked.* "... ...Well, we now have an idea of how physically strong you are now, Venat… ..."

Lindsey: *rushed to Triple-M's side* "Are you alright?!"

M3: *Still hurting.* "Oww… I'm...fine. Venat here just ended up winning the game with a...Ow… last second win."

Venat: "And I apologize for any injuries I may have caused...as cliche as it sounds, it is also, in my opinion, reasonable: I...guess I don't know my own strength…"

M3: *Struggling for a split second to get up.* "Don't worry about it, I was overhearing you and Gene talking about you using your physical strength and wanted to see what that entails. And I won't go for a second round by the way."

*M3 then headed back to the couch and sat back down, but Lindsey didn't budge an inch from where she was.*

Lindsey: "...I suggest you watch your strength from here on out, Venat…" *glares at him a bit, before finally leaving*

Gene: *Cleaning up the mess and setting the chessboard backup before he looks at Venat.* "... ...You know, it's really hard to imagine your facial expressions underneath that helmet of yours…"

Venat: "... … ...Then perhaps I shall keep it that way…" *hiding his nervousness well*

Gene: *After getting the board ready.* "Do you want the first turn or do I take it?"

Venat: "... … ...Does not matter to me…"

Gene: "Then I'll go first."

* * *

 **A bit later...**

M3: *Referring to what was going on the screen.* "Should we go left or right?"

Lindsey: *contemplates for a moment* "... … ...Left…"

M3: *Chooses the left path.* "Left it is…"

*Their characters end up landing on a blue space and gain three coins.*

*The turn goes by and when the next one starts, a game mechanic activates.*

*On the screen, the land they were on in the last turn ends up sinking into the lava and sends the objective towards the land they were on at the moment.*

M3: *Looks at Lindsey.* "Good thing you said we should go left."

Lindsey: *smirks knowingly*

M3: *Checks the map and spaces left to the objective.* "So we need to roll at least a 6 to get the star. You ready?"

Lindsey: *nods*

M3: *Heads his controller's button first, getting a 3.* "You need to get the rest…"

Lindsey: *gets ready, and works to time the die until… … …*

Die: *rolls a 5*

*The 3 and 5 add up into a 8 and their characters start moving as they end up reaching the star. After paying for it, it moves across the board and then the characters keep moving with the leftover spaces they had left.*

*They end up on a green space with a '?' on it.*

M3: *Ends up quickly saying, "Let's see where we end up…"*

*In short, their characters got sent across the board via getting shot out of a nearby cannon and ended up being the furthest team away from the star.*

M3: *Sighs.* "There's no way we are going to make it to the next one in time before the others…"

Lindsey: *begins to think as she contemplates something*

M3: *Sees her contemplating.* "No matter what you're coming up with, RNG is going to mess with you, Lindsey…"

Lindsey: *grins* "That's what you think...just follow my lead…"

*The game continues for a time, with Lindsey taking the lead, directing Triple-M on when to roll the dice, and such. It seemed rather random what she was doing… … ...until...several turns later, they were barely half-way to the star's island, and the rest of the opponents were either on or near the star's island*

Lindsey: "And… … ...NOW!" *both of them rolled the dice and they would have landed JUST on the edge between their island and the one with the Star on it, if they had not taken the other path, the rest of the enemy teams landed on the island or were mere spaces from the star… … ...when it then reached the 5 turn mark and the island with the star sank into the lava...with ALL of the opponents on it at the time*

Lindsey: *grin grows* "Hook, line, and sinker…"

M3: *After it became their turn.* "...Okay, what...what just happened?"

Lindsey: "RNGs aren't TRULY random...they're just nearly impossible for the average human to pick up the patterns of...seeing as, however I have a mind that can put even the greatest of supercomputers to absolute, soul-crushing shame… … …"

M3: "So, you basically did all of that to make sure the enemy teams end up losing 10 coins and go back to start just because you could?"

Lindsey: "Leaving US open to nab the star…"

M3: "Except the star moved to…" *Checks the map, seeing that the star moved to their island, within their reach.* "...You accounted for that as well?"

Lindsey: "Why do you think we're still on this island?"

M3: *Grins slightly.* "... ...Except we're 3 coins short…"

Lindsey: *smirks, as though she's not done yet* "...Really?"

M3: *Hits a button on the controller to pull the orbs their team had.* "The only way we can get coins at this point is finding them in an orb after using one…"

Lindsey: *briefly scans the orbs, before selecting one* "On my signal...3...2...1… … …Now!"

M3: *Activates the button on the controller, causing the orb to be used…*

*And 5 coins rain down on their characters as the item in the orb takes effect.*

M3: *Silent till he says, "... ...It's a good thing you're my teammate in this game because if I was playing against you...I'm sure I would be losing right about now."*

Lindsey: *just gives a sly smile, as they roll the dice again, and (eventually) reach the star before the other teams*

* * *

Alma: *enters the room, dragging IceBite with her; looks around, before finding…* "Oh, Lindsey! I need to talk to you about something!"

Lindsey: *looks up, and sees Alma and IceBite* "Alright...what is it?"

Alma: "I...Uhhh...I have a favor to ask…"

M3: *Pauses the game and glances at Lindsey.* "Don't worry, I'll use this as a reason to go get something to eat..." *Heads off for the break room.*

Alma: *explains the situation* "...And...as such...I was wondering...if you had a way of teaching someone Japanese within a relatively short period of time… … …"

Lindsey: *thinks* "Well...the two ways I can think of… … ...one, having me teach them, would take a few weeks…"

Alma: *flinches*

Lindsey: "... … ...Or...I can distill my knowledge of the language into a set of Jump Crystal-like shards and let them absorb them… … …"

Alma: *eyes widen* "You can DO THAT?!"

Lindsey: *nods* "Yes… … …You...want me to do that, do you?"

Alma: "If...it's not much trouble… … ...I am SO CLOSE to being able to FINALLY fulfill my childhood dream, even IF it's NOT EXACTLY the way it would have gone in my world… … ...but this obstacle is in the way… … …"

Lindsey: *looks at Alma sympathetically* "... … ...Ah, what the hell...alright…"

Alma: *smiles* "Thank you…"

Lindsey: *concentrates and produces 3 shards with her knowledge of Japanese in them* "Get these to the ones you plan to have singing…"

Alma: *nods rapidly* "Thank you!" *runs off, dragging IceBite, who just shrugs, with her*

M3: *Returns back from the break room chewing on a granola bar and crashes back on the couch.* "... ...So, what did I miss while I was away?"

Lindsey: *sighs* "Me using my Jump-based powers to help make a troubled, traumatized soul's childhood dream finally come true…"

M3: *Turns to Lindsey and looks at her before replying with, "You really did that?"*

Lindsey: *basically explains what Alma told her about her childhood dream and what Guardian Connor suggested Alma do about it* "...And so, for the song she found and wanted to sing, she needed 3 shards with knowledge of the Japanese language so the other singers she gathered could actually sing what they'll be singing…"

M3: *Sounding impressed, while slightly blushing.* "... ...You know, I said you had a good heart Lindsey. I was wrong...because you actually got a really great heart of gold in you…"

Lindsey: *smiles*

M3: *Smiles back.* "So, on that note, you want to get back to the game?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Heck yeah!"

*The game got unpaused as they ended up using the remaining turns to get more stars and mess with the enemy teams even more.*

* * *

 **Several Hours later...**

Alma: *waiting for the time to come to get to the stage and begin singing; is ABSOLUTELY nervous: while all of her practicing did go well, she realized it was possible for her to make a mistake...and is afraid of what would happen if she did…*

IceBite: "Alma?"

Alma: *turns around to see IceBite*

IceBite: "You...look nice in that outfit…"

*Said outfit was a nice-looking outfit that they got from an unknown source (*cough*Lindsey*cough*), and looked to be rather expensive; probably the most beautiful and flattering outfit Alma ever wore in her life*

Alma: "...Thank you…" *blushing*

IceBite: *blushing as well* "So...you ready for this?"

Alma: "... … …" *admitting* "...I...I'm nervous...what if I screw up?"

IceBite: "... … ...I don't know...but I have a feeling you won't...just trust yourself to do this: you've been practicing all day...and you said it yourself: this is your childhood dream. Sure, you didn't get to hunt down the song you wanted to sing in some dusty ruin, but you still get to sing it…"

Alma: "...Yeah...you're right…"

IceBite: *hugs Alma* "...Knock 'em dead out there…" *separates and heads back to his place in the audience*

Alma: *takes a deep breath, and heads for the stage, where the other girls are waiting* "You girls ready?*

Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina: *confirm, albeit Heroes Katarina more nervously*

Alma: "...Then let's do this!"

 ***Music Track: "Journey Through the Decade, Kamen Rider Girls Cover" by Kamen Rider Girls***

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _Miageru hoshi_

 _sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

 _Seiza no you_

 _sen de musubu shunkan_

 _hajimaru Legend_

(Looking up upon the stars,

where various sagas are shining

Just like the constellations,

only by connecting them with lines,

does a Legend begin)

IceBite: *thinking* 'They're doing pretty good…'

M3: *Thinking* 'Off to a good start…'

Amaris:

 _OORORA yurameku jikuu koete_

 _Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

(Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras

And dive into that straying Parallel world)

Kamen Rider G3-X: *enters unnoticed, keeping out of sight, but able to watch what is going on*

Cait: *Thinking* '...Keep watching the screens.'

Gene: *Thinking.* '...Don't look at the screens.'

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

 _Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

(On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey

In order to encounter their true selves)

Morgan Rose:

 _Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o_

(Let's keep on walking for now,)

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _We're all travelers_

 _Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

 _Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

(for We're all travelers

Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes

Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap)

Alma:

 _Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku_

 _michi ni kawaru no darou_

(The road will probably change

to continue into a new dawn)

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

(Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)

IceBite: *thinking* 'Damn...she's good...she's REALLY good…'

M3: *Thinking* 'She's killing it…'

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _RENZU koshi ni_

 _kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo_

 _Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni_

 _utsuru mono sa_

(No matter how hard we gaze

into the scenery taken from beyond the lens

The truth is the thing that is projected into

the eye of our hearts)

GotM Connor: *Thinking* '...I wonder what Zeldane thinks of this…'

Zeldane: *Thinking* '...I wonder what Connor thinks of this…'

Heroes Katarina:

 _Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki_

 _Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

(Somewhere, the curtains to a battle have opened

And I become a Halation who has taken away reality)

Kyle: *Thinking* '... ...Don't think of singing along…'

Leon: *Thinking* '... ...Don't try humming along…'

Travis: *Thinking* '... ...Don't think about how hungry you are.'

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa_

 _Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame_

(On the road, my reason for leaving on a journey

In order to change the future of the destruction of the world)

Morgan Rose:

 _Motto tsuyoku yume o idake_

(Embrace your dreams stronger and longer)

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _We're all dreamers_

 _Boku no unmei wa kanarazu_

 _Juudome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni_

(for We're all dreamers

And for certain, my fate will be

To stand back up 10 times, and when that time comes)

Alma:

 _Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou_

(A new wind will probably blow through, opening up a new path)

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

(Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)

Guardian Connor: *Thinking* 'Feels good that I helped caused this…'

Lindsey: *Thinking* 'Feels good that I helped caused this…'

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _Jibun ga shunkan goto ni_

 _Ketsudan suru sono subete de_

(For myself, at every interval of every moment

I remain determined, and that will be everything)

Alma:

 _Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo_

 _Kawatte yuku dakara kitto_

(As for the future, whether is it an ideal, or a despair

I will change it, and therefore surely)

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _Shinjita michi hashire_

(I will run down the path I believed in)

IceBite: *just enjoying the music by this point*

M3: *Keeps quiet as he listens.*

Alma, Amaris, Morgan Rose, and Heroes Katarina:

 _On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

 _Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

 _Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

 _Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

 _Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

 _Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

 _Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

(On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey

In order to encounter their true selves

Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers

Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes

Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap

The road will probably change to continue into a new dawn

Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)

Kamen Rider G3-X: *happy for Alma, for finally getting to do this, leaves without a trace*

 ***End Track***

Everyone in the audience: *cheering*

Alma: *looks out at the crowd, sees IceBite smiling at her, and feels a sense of pride over what she did*

Everyone Else: *Keeps on cheering.*

*The cheering did die down eventually as the band got off the stage and actually split off into the crowd to be with their friends, who told them they performed extremely well.*

*The good feeling in the air kept going for a bit till everyone ended up turning in for the night given how late in the day this was done. But based on the looks everyone had, the time they spent was worth experiencing Alma and her fellow singers sing that song.*

End Chapter 38.


	40. Chapter 39: The Studio Projectile

**Chapter 39: The Studio Projectile**

 **The following day...**

*Inside the room that held the stage was Triple M and Gene, who were in the middle of dismantling the stage and cleaning up the mess made in the room. The two didn't know it (yet) that Lindsey was watching them work out of sight.*

M3: *Helping Gene carry a bit of the stage.* "So, what did you think of the performance yesterday?"

Gene: *After setting down the bit.* "I was surprised that Alma could sing, especially in Japanese."

M3: *Remembers something he heard.* "And what does our other native speaker think of that?"

Gene: *Pauses and goes quiet for a second.* "...She's way more fluent in it then me...Granted, I'm very rusty…"

M3: *In a encouraging tone.* "I'm sure if you got to practicing, you'll be able to scrape off the rust."

Gene: *In a smug tone.* "Yeah, I just need to do the good old fashion way of practicing instead of relying on some hunks of shiny rocks to do the work for me."

M3: "Except I'm pretty sure those same rocks helped out two people…"

Gene: *Retorts with, "And I'm not saying they didn't. It's just that I think getting the real deal experience is better than anything those shiny rocks can provide…"*

Lindsey: *inadvertently makes an angry-sounding growl/groan*

Gene: *Looking at Triple M.* "Please tell me you heard that as well."

M3: *Looking back at Gene.* "I did. We're being watched…"

*The two then stand still...Before they look at each other again and just go back to work.*

* * *

*They finish cleaning up the room after getting the rest of the stage dismantled, now aware they were being watched the entire time.*

Gene: *After double checking the room for any leftover mess.* "Alright, whoever's been watching us, you can stop now."

M3: "And if you need to talk to us, now is a good time to do so. We are done with our work."

Lindsey: *nervously leaves her hiding place* "Uhm...hey… … …"

M3: *Turning towards Lindsey.* "Oh… hey...Nice to see you, Lindsey."

Gene: *In a snide tone.* "Figures when I talk about those rocks, I ended up doing so when you're within earshot…"

Lindsey: *nods* "By the way-" *smacks Gene, HARD; offended and somewhat upset tone* "I WORK HARD TO CREATE THOSE!"

M3: *Retorts in a disappointed tone.* "And I'm sure we both know that...And do I need to remind you don't actively hurt people you disagree with?"

Lindsey: *flinches back as if struck*

Gene: *Recovering from the hit.* "It's fine boss...I just need to remember to watch how I say things around here…"

M3: *Staring at Lindsey.* "I can plainly see how offended you were, but you could have given him a chance to clarify what he said if you had a problem with it…"

Lindsey: *still somewhat upset*

Gene: *After M3 quickly looks at him.* "Look, I'm sorry that I offended you Lindsey, with my comment about those crystals. Given what they have done so far, I understand why you take pride in creating them. But I respectfully believe that natural experience has its values as well…"

Lindsey: *still upset a bit*

M3: *Approaches Lindsey.* "...Are you upset because of me, now?"

Lindsey: *looks away, nervously*

M3: *Makes sure to say, "Lindsey, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but you are still my friend. I just thought that you went overboard with your reaction…"*

Lindsey: "The way he said it before… … ...I mean...he explained himself afterwards, but...the way he initially said it made it sound like my work, my HARD WORK...was a waste of time…"

M3: "Then would you say that the work the two of us do around here is not hard work?"

Lindsey: *eyes widen and shakes head* "No! NO! I would NOT say that! But making those Crystals… … ...It...takes more of my power than it shows… … ...Letting the energy out is one thing, but crystallizing it into a solid form? If someone of a lesser power level than myself were to try that, it'd probably kill them...I'm just...used to it by now…"

M3: "And that clarifies things in regard to how hard your work is involving those crystals. Now, did you think Gene knew that beforehand when he made his comment?"

Lindsey: *flinches as if struck* "... … ...I'm sorry…"

M3: *Motions Gene to get closer.* "Look, what the three of us should do is learn from this moment and see if we can make things better in the end, hopefully. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Lindsey: *nods*

M3: *To Gene.* "So what did you learn from this?"

Gene: *In a honest tone.* "I learned a bit more about Lindsey, but not in a way that was normally done. I also learned that the work she does is something to be proud of, but is also very dangerous…"

M3: *To Lindsey.* "And what did you learn from this?"

Lindsey: "... … ...Not...everyone knows or understands how my powers work?"

M3: "Then there's what I learned..."

Gene: "And that is?"

M3: *In a deliberate joking tone.* "That I should sell off the Studio and go into work with helping people and charge them lots of money?"

Gene: *Turns silent and stares at him.*

Lindsey: *...blinks*

M3: *Getting serious.* "No, what I really learned is that the three of us and everyone else in the Studio by extension, need to talk to each other about ourselves in order to avoid creating moments like we just went through."

Lindsey: "... … ...Good point…"

Gene: "I know I apologized already, but I am sorry for what I said earlier, Lindsey. And taking into mind what the boss said, if it would be alright...I'd like to know how you actually create those crystals… … ...Of course, if you want to, that is."

Lindsey: "Alright...but first, you need to tell me what you like about natural training...I mean, my crystals give the same benefits, only a LOT faster…"

Gene: "I'll be glad to… ...But maybe we should save it for later…" *Checks his watch.* "I need to get going and help my little buddy learn how to play chess…"

*The Studio Assistant slightly stumbles as he walks off and exits the room.*

* * *

M3: *Looking at Lindsey.* "You want to get out of here and go somewhere else more comfy?"

Lindsey: "... … …" *smiles again* "I guess…"

*The two then depart from the former stage room and end up crashing at the couch in the Living Room of the Residential Area.*

M3: *After finding a TV show they both could watch.* "So, what did you think about the performance from yesterday?"

Lindsey: "...Very good."

M3: *Asking to try getting more words out from Lindsey.* "Was it the music or the singing the best part of that performance?"

Lindsey: "I found Alma's singing to be pretty good…"

M3: "Yeah, I think her singing went great with the music."

*The conversation quiets down as the show they were watching got back from the commercial break.*

M3: *Referring to the show.* "I should ask Gene if ever wants to do experiments like the ones these guys cover...And you'd be invited join in as well, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *smiles at him*

M3: "Of course, we're probably going to avoid anything involving explosives…Don't want to risk getting anyone hurt..."

Lindsey: "We can easily avoid people getting hurt using powers: I happen to know quite a bit about Palings that can block explosions… … ...and we can also take the same safety considerations the Mythbusters do when working with explosives…"

M3: *Smiles at her.* "You really do show off how experienced you are with things, Lindsey. And I find that to be...rather charming."

Lindsey: *freezes a bit, before looking away, giggling a little*

M3: *Mulls on a thought before saying, "Speaking of experience, I… ...think it's time for me to finally accept those Jump Crystals you've been wanting to give me. Do you still have them with you?"*

Lindsey: *looks back at him, smiles, and pulls them out*

M3: *Looking at the crystals meant for him.* "So, just take them and they will do the rest?"

Lindsey: "Yes."

M3: *Ends up taking both crystals and holds them in his hand…*

*As they end up doing nothing except just be there.*

M3: *Confused.* "...Okay, something's not going right…"

Lindsey: *blinks* "I...don't understand what's going on! Then again, I've never kept Jump Crystals around for this long… … ...I...I don't know what's going on!"

M3: *Tries to comfort her with, "Just calm down, take a deep breath, and let's try to think-" before he suddenly gets interrupted by being sent flying around the room.*

*The out of control Triple M then ends up soaring out of the room, leaving Lindsey to be by herself, stunned by what just went on.*

M3: *Yelling from down the hallway.* "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Lindsey: *shocked by what happened...before snapping out of it and chasing after him*

* * *

 **In the Break Room...**

*The room was busy with the various Connors (and Magma Bot) talking about something involving Starbursts when the soaring Triple M flys into the room.*

M3: *Yelling to warn them.* "WATCH OUT!"

*The warning didn't get caught by Peregrine Connor and Magma Bot, who end up getting crashed into by Triple M as the other Connors took the warning.*

*Then Triple M ends up crashing into GotM Connor and ZS Connor, knocking them to the ground as he unintentionally barrels through Guardian Connor.*

*And as quickly as he appeared, the out of control Triple M left the room as he flew over Lindsey and made his way into another part of the Studio.*

Connors and Magma Bot: *Looking at Lindsey as they say some variation of, "What just happened and what is going on?"*

Lindsey: "Triple-M finally decided to use the Jump Crystals I gave him...then THIS happened! I...I don't know what could be causing it!"

M3: *From down one of the halls.* "WATCH OUT! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

Connors and Magma Bot: *As a response from hearing that, they all say to Lindsey some variation of, "Then stop talking to us and get going and try to stop him! We'll go get help right now!"*

Lindsey: *nods and goes to follow Triple-M*

*The Connors and Magma Bot then depart from the room to go get help.*

* * *

M3: *Soaring down a hallway, just as he swoops around a corner and sees Emperor Mitchell and Amaris in his path.* "WATCH OUT!"

*The warning worked in the sense that Amaris managed to avoid getting hit by the flying Triple M. However, the same could not be said for Emperor Mitchell, who got knocked down to the ground from the collision with Triple M.*

M3: * From further down the path he was going.* "SORRY!"

Emperor Mitchell: "What...the FUCK?!"

Amaris: "Are you alright?"

Emperor Mitchell: *huffs* "...Fine...pissed off though...what the hell HAPPENED?!"

Lindsey: *passes by, chasing after Triple-M*

Emperor Mitchell: *grumbles* "...I don't want to get involved…"

*Triple M ends up reaching a different hallway, as he rounds a corner and sees that yet another pair of people are in his path, those being Dark Prelate Mitchell and Farseer Mitchell.*

M3: *Yells out, "GUYS, WATCH OUT!"*

*The warning seems to work as the two manage to dodge in time to avoid getting hit by Triple M as he flew on by. And then he suddenly jerks back and collides with them anyway, bringing them both to the ground as he rebounds off them and keeps going down the path.*

M3: *From down the path.* "SORRY!"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "What the HELL?!"

Farseer Mitchell: "That looked like-"

Lindsey: *rushes by them* "Excuse me!"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...Tail them?"

Farseer Mitchell: "Meh, I guess…"

*Both cloak and follow the chase*

*Triple M keeps on going, eventually reaching the hallway that would lead into the Training Area.*

M3: *Upon seeing Bugster Daniel in his path.* "WATCH OUT!"

*The warning didn't even help as Triple M collided with Bugster Daniel, knocking him to the ground before he could react as Triple M kept on soaring towards the Training Area.*

M3: *Yells out.* "SORRY!"

Bugster Daniel: *growls a bit before leaving to cool off, completely missing Lindsey as she passed through*

* * *

 **Inside the Training Area...**

*Triple M ends up flying into the room and just ends up soaring around it in the air for a bit as Lindsey finally catches up.*

M3: *To Lindsey as he continues to fly out of control.* "HELP ME!"

Lindsey: *Tries to figure out HOW to help; the Jump Crystals were actually interfering with her own powers*

*A group of Residents lead by the Connors end up running into the room and spot the flying Triple M and Lindsey.*

ZS Connor: *To Lindsey.* "Do you have any idea or plan that can stop him?"

Venat: *Attempts to Psionically grab Triple-M*

*The Psionic grab ends up breaking apart once it comes in contact with him.*

ZS Connor: *Quickly tries uses Far Reach to yank Triple M out of the air.*

*The magic dissipates once it comes in contact with him, just like Venat's Psionic powers.*

ZS Connor: *To Lindsey again.* "...You got anything?"

Lindsey: *pauses for a moment, then tearfully shakes her head* "Something caused the Jump Crystals I gave him to go haywire...but I don't know WHAT happened, and now they're disrupting my powers so I can't stop it!"

GotM Connor: *Stepping up towards ZS Connor and Lindsey.* "...I think I got an idea that may work…"

ZS Connor: *Looks at him.* "And what is it?"

GotM Connor: "I was thinking of just throwing you at Triple M to allow you to grab him and see if that can ground him…"

ZS Connor: "... ...Well, then let's give it a shot…"

*The two Connors work together to get ready and wait for the right moment. When that moment is reached, GotM Connor throws ZS Connor towards Triple M.*

*ZS Connor then manages to grab onto one of Triple M's legs and manages to lower him closer to the ground and slow him down a bit as he flew around.*

GotM Connor: *Looks at the crowd near him.* "Anyone else willing to take a shot?"

Peregrine Connor: "I'll take the chance…"

*After getting ready and waiting for the right moment, GotM Connor throws Peregrine Connor towards Triple M and manages to get his other leg caught, lowering him and slowing down even more.*

*GotM Connor gets another volunteer to join, this time being Guardian Connor. And after the throw was landed and one of Triple M's arms was grabbed, his flying height and speed took a massive dive.*

GotM Connor: *Looking at the crowd again.* "C'mon, I think we only need one more person!"

*No one in the crowd was willing to take the risk...Until Magma Bot decided to step up.*

Magma Bot: *Worried.* "Just make sure to aim, okay?"

GotM Connor: "Don't worry, I will…"

*After getting ready, GotM Connor tossed Magma Bot towards Triple M and landed the right timing for Magma Bot to grab Triple M's other arm.*

*With all four people weighing him down, Triple M ended up slowing down to the point that he landed on the ground and was being kept down by those same four.*

Lindsey: *cautiously approaches*

M3: *Looking up to see Lindsey getting closer.* "Nice to see you from down here… … ...You alright?"

Lindsey: "...Fine...are you alright?" *searches for the Jump Crystals*

M3: *As she searches.* "Somehow despite crashing into a Clone Bot, two Arch Demons, a Guardian, two other Connors, a Bugster, and two other Mitchells at a very high speed...I'm not actually in any pain right now..."

Lindsey: "Probably all the energy being channeled through you-AH! There they are!" *takes the Jump Crystals* "Hopefully this fixes things…"

*The four holding Triple M down stop and end up helping him get up as everyone else watches Lindsey fixing the Jump Crystals.*

M3: *Standing up now, looking at Lindsey.* "So...Are they fixed now?"

Lindsey: *does something to the energies in the crystals* "... … …" *nods* "Yeah...they're stable again…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell: *decloaks* "Alright...so what the HELL is going on!"

Farseer Mitchell: *also decloaks, equally as irritated*

M3: *Dusting himself off.* "As much as I would like to explain, the only real thing I can actually say for sure is that I ended up crashing into you two and a few others because of those Crystals in Lindsey's hands."

Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And WHAT did they have to do with it?"

Lindsey: "... … ...I have a guess...probably, trying to use both at the same time caused an overload that caused the energy to go awry… … …"

M3: *Going with what Lindsey said.* "And chances are that same energy is what probably caused me to fly around the Studio without being able to control where I went…"

Dark Prelate Mitchell and Farseer Mitchell: *stare at them...before grumbling and leaving*

M3: *To the Crowd and Connors.* "You guys can get going now that things are under control again. And before you go, I'm sorry if this whole fiasco disrupted whatever you were doing."

*The Crowd and Connors take his word and end up leaving the Training Area.*

* * *

M3: *To Lindsey.* "... … ...Seems like no matter what happens, you're still willing to stick around and be with me. Why is that?"

Lindsey: *just turns away and blushes, nervously chewing her fingernails*

M3: *Noting that and blushing slightly as well.* "C'mon, just tell me…"

Lindsey: *seems ABSOLUTELY nervous*

M3: *Noting that as well.* "You know what, I think I'll drop it for now given that you aren't ready to answer yet. But do also know that you got me curious, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "... … ...I… … ...I'm...not sure I CAN say it… … …"

M3: "Trust me, you have the confidence in you to do so when you are ready." *Pauses as he gestures to the Crystals.* "I'll take the first one made for me please..."

Lindsey: *nods and passes the Crystal over*

*M3 touches the crystal...And feels the power flow into him in a split second...as the Crystal didn't end up disappearing.*

M3: *Confused.* "Uhm...Is the Crystal supposed to still be here after its used?"

Lindsey: *blinks* "Uhm…" *nervously* "...No?"

*M3 hands the Crystal back to Lindsey, unsure of what to do.*

M3: *Looks around before turning around and seeing-* "... ...Something tells me the Crystal still did its job…"

Lindsey: "It did… … …" *scans the crystal* "It...seems to have not utilized all its energy...But… … ...Is it defective? Did I make a mistake making it?" *showing increasing anxiety*

M3: *Reassuring her with, "I don't think there's a mistake with it. It…may be the fact that I did not spend all of the power inside it on getting things beyond what I got."*

Lindsey: *still anxious* "... … ...I just...if not that much is used by this one...what about the other one?! It has more power to spend, and-"

M3: *Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as he calmly interrupts her with, "Please stop panicking and listen. Is it possible for you to take the leftover energy or power and give it back to yourself?"*

Lindsey: *looks back at him* "Well...yeah...but I was hoping these things would expend ALL the energy to give to you-...guys… … …"

M3: *Responds back with, "Think of it this way. All of that stuff behind me came from that Crystal and I'm happy with what I got for the energy I spent. If I want to get more, I'll use that second Crystal. But on that same token, I left enough energy behind for you to have the rest...If you want it."*

Lindsey: *looks back down at the crystal...and allows a small smile to form...* "...Th-thank you…" *absorbs the energy back into herself*

M3: *Quickly checking the stuff behind him before he grabs something and comes back.* "It's no problem...And here, another thing I can give you." *Hands over a pack of Bubblegum.*

Lindsey: *smiles and accepts it*

M3: *Smiles back before he ends up forming a sheepish grin.* "And...I just realized I need to get everything behind me moved out of here...Especially 'that'..." *Points at 'that' in with the other stuff.* "...Can I ask for your help?"

Lindsey: *smiles* "Of course…"

*The two of them end up spending some time getting the stuff moved out of the Training Area and into Triple M's Room. Save for the item he referred to as 'that'. 'That' ended up being transported to the Storage Room with help from Lindsey until Triple M could find another suitable place to put it.*

End Chapter 39.


	41. Chapter 40: Actions and Mistakes

**Chapter 40: Actions and Mistakes**

 **The next day...**

*Inside the Camera Room was Triple M, Gene, and Ice. The three of them had just entered the room when Triple M and Gene realized they forgot something they needed.*

M3: *Asking Ice nicely.* "Hey, do you mind getting some stuff in the Storage Room placed out here while we are gone?"

IceBite: "Ok… … ...why? And why me?"

Gene: *Explanning.* "I forgot to get the Inventory records since I left them in my room yesterday and the boss needs to get something from his own room. So, that leaves you to be the only one still here. But don't worry, all you really need to do is just make sure the floor is clear of any tripping hazards."

IceBite: *sighs* "Alright… … …"

*The two Staff then depart as IceBite ends up heading into the Storage Room.*

*The Prinny that was living in there was nowhere to be seen, but his little TV near the makeshift bed was still on as IceBite went further into the room and got to work.*

IceBite: *got to work trying to clean, getting frustrated about not knowing where some of it went… … ...eventually; notices something* "Huh? Did I just see… … …" *looks back and sees… … ...a Warframe Transference Pod* "What the fu-... … ...Where did THIS come from?!" *stares at it for a time, then sighs* "Maybe Triple M knows… … ...But still, how did THAT get here?" *goes back to work*

*Some noise gets made near the entrance to the room, getting Ice's attention.*

M3: *Calling out.* "We got the items we needed…"

Gene: *Calling out as well.* "And we're still going to need your help getting things moved… ...Unless you don't want to."

IceBite: *calls back* "...Not sure how good I'd be...considering what happened LAST TIME… … …" *moves to regroup with them*

Gene: "Then it sounds like you don't want to help out anymore. *Pauses as he recalls the event.* "So you can get on going, but thanks for whatever you did accomplish in the meantime..."

IceBite: *as he catches up* "Alright...but one thing… … ...Warframe Transference Pod: where'd THAT come from?"

Gene: *Confused.* "...What are you talking about? The only 'Pod' in the Studio is 'Zeldane's Pod'…"

M3: *Speaks up.* "That's not true anymore, Gene. The Studio got another Pod recently…" *Looks at Ice.* "And that Warframe Transference Pod is mine in case you need to know."

IceBite: "...Where'd it COME FROM?"

M3: *Elaborating.* "It came from one of the Crystals Lindsey wanted to give me, which I used one yesterday. Then it showed up in the Training Area with other stuff and the two of us ended up placing it in here because there's no way that Pod can fit in my room."

IceBite: "...Wait…'one of the Crystals'?"

M3: *Ends up unintentionally saying, "Lindsey ended up making a second set of Crystals with one made specifically for me and another one that doesn't really have a purpose in mind...as far as I know."*

IceBite: *blinks… … ...then runs off*

M3: *Slowly realizes what he just said.* "... ...Wait, Ice...There's… … ..Man, he bolted off in heartbeat before I could tell him…"

Gene: *Guessing what Triple M was going to tell Ice.* "...You were going to tell him the catch with the Jump Crystals?"

M3: "Yeah…"

Gene: *Checking his watch.* "...Well, if we have to deal with that, we will. But in the meantime, we should get back to work…"

M3: "Yeah, we should get this wrapped up…"

*The two Staff members end up getting to work as they move stuff out of the Storage Room and make sure to check its contents and record them.*

* * *

 **A few hours later, inside the Rec Room...**

*The only people in the room was M3 and Lindsey and they were sitting on the couch, with the former playing through levels in a old platformer video game on the TV.*

M3: *After completing a level.* "So, did you ever have any experience with this game?

Lindsey: *shook her head* "Only ever heard of it...never actually played it…"

M3: *Hands her the controller.* "Then how about you give it a shot?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright…"

*The next level starts and despite this being the first time playing this game, Lindsey ends up getting through the level without dying once.*

M3: *Referring to the screen currently on the TV.* "Great job on completing the level, but you missed 5 boxes...Meaning you didn't get the 'gem'."

Lindsey: *pouts*

M3: "Want to try it again and see if you can get it?"

Lindsey: *looks at him...and nods*

*She replays the level and ends up breaking all of the boxes and reaches the end without dying. Then when the next screen show up, she ends up earning that gem she missed.*

M3: *Looking at her.* "Good job by the way…"

Lindsey: *smiles at him*

M3: *Thinks for a sec before saying, "... ...Do you want to take turns playing this game? We can switch every time we complete a level."*

Lindsey: "Alright!"

M3: *Takes the controller after she hands it to him.* "Thank you."

*The two of them begin taking turns as they progress through the game and were having a blast, even as they had to replay earlier levels again given how the game limited what gems they could earn at a certain point.*

M3: *After defeating one of the bosses and the game loads up the level select.* "So, how is your day going so far? Anything happen that you want to talk about?"

Lindsey: "Well...I gave IceBite his second crystal… … ...how he KNEW about it, though, I don't know..."

M3: *Sighs out loud before he says in a regretful tone, "...I accidently told him about you making a second set of Crystals when he ended up finding that Transference Pod in the Storage Room…That's how he knew about it."*

Lindsey: *Sighs* "Well...at least it saved me the trouble of finding him to give it to him… … ...and another note, I had to add new sections to the Studio to fit some of the structures his second Jump Crystal generated…"

M3: *Surprised.* "Wait… ...When did you end up doing that?"

Lindsey: "Just recently…"

M3: *Sounding worried.* "And those structures… ...Are they are properly incorporated into the Studio's structure?"

Lindsey: "Yeah...of course, the tower that is added MAY draw a few looks from people who pass by, but last I saw, we're on the outskirts of the city…"

M3: *Calming down.* "...Okay, that's good to hear. It's just that...I was actually worried about having to spend a lot of time making sure to fix things around here because of those things being added."

Lindsey: "Fortunately, IceBite obtained an Orbiter ship, which is currently landed outside on the grounds, which holds his Transference Pod, so we don't have to worry about storing THAT somewhere… … …He also now has Cloning Pods...had to add a new room for that...we also have a new Crafting Room with Workbenches from Fallout 4… … ...And a Yuvan Amphitheatre...probably the largest addition, the size of a Football Stadium...Still gotta work on the rooms and buildings for his first Crystal's stuff, though… … ..." *sighs* "Yeah...for some reason, IceBite gets a LOT of stuff from my Jump Crystals…"

* * *

M3: *Keeping track of the additions she mentioned.* "Just remind me to check those places out later…" *Pauses.* "...And actually, I… ...need to thank you for doing all of that, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *smiles and blushes a little* "No...problem…"

M3: "You know you didn't have to do any of that, right?"

Lindsey: "I know…I just...wanted to take some of the burden off of you...it's not fair that you have to do all that work…" *blushing*

M3: *Sounding a bit in disbelief.* "Except you don't work here and you're supposed to be on a vacation…If anything, I'm not being fair to you..."

Lindsey: "...I'm doing it because I choose to...besides...it's nothing compared to what I usually do so… … …"

M3: "But why? Is it because you want to pay us back for all of the good moments you had here so far?"

Lindsey: *nervously begins chewing her fingernails*

M3: *Being careful as he follows up with, "You can tell me, Lindsey...After all, I'm your friend and you can tell your friend what it is…"*

Lindsey: *seems deeply afraid and nervous to say it; mutters to herself* "Dammit, I can face down demons, but I'm afraid to say how I feel…"

M3: *Getting a bit closer to her, still being careful with his words.* "You can do this...Just focus and speak from the heart if you have to…"

Lindsey: *quivers; nervously* "I… … ...I… … …"

M3: *Moves a smidge closer.* "Keep going...You can do this…"

Lindsey: "... … …" *mumbles* "I love you…"

M3: *Hearing that.* "... … …" *mumbles back, "... ...I...I love you too…"

Lindsey: *looks at him, wide-eyed*

M3: *Repeats.* "... I...I love you."

Lindsey: *smiles, tears in eyes*

M3: *Just ends up saying, "... ...If you want proof...I'll prove it."*

*He then slowly moves his head closer to hers, intending to put his lips on hers.*

Lindsey: *imitates the move*

*... … …Suddenly*

IceBite: *screams*

*The two of them stop and back off from kissing after they heard that.*

IceBite: *runs by the door, screaming* "MISTAKES WERE MADE! ZANUKA, RUN!" *runs by the door, with a Zanuka by his side… … ...both being chased by a small horde of Infested*

M3: *Concerned.* "Uhm…" *Looks at Lindsey, unsure of what to do.*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Meh, he'll be fine…"

M3: *Agreeing with Lindsey.* "...Yeah, you're right…" *Turns quiet before saying, "... ..Should we resume what we were… ...doing?"*

Lindsey: *blushes*

*M3 slowly moves his head back towards Lindsey's head, still intending to lock lips.*

Lindsey: *matches the move… … ...and the two kiss*

M3: *After breaking the kiss.* "... ...So… ...do you want to be...my...Girlfriend?"

Lindsey: *smiling tearfully* "...Yes…"

M3: *Getting tearful as well.* "... ...Then… ...I'll...be your… Boyfriend."

Lindsey: *still smiling tearfully*

*The two of them continue to drop tears till they stop and get ahold of themselves, at which point they resume playing the game as a newly formed couple.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Studio…**

*In one of the hallways, Gene and Gespenst can be seen traveling together as the former is carrying a chess set while the latter was messing around with a paddle ball it got from Travis.*

Gene: *To Gespenst.* "You really like playing with that toy, do you little guy?"

Gespenst: *Nods as it keeps playing with the paddle ball.*

Gene: "I find it nice that Travis decided to let you have it after showing you how to use it."

Gespenst: *Smiles as it remembers that.*

*The Studio Assistant and Boo end up rounding a corner as they see something further down in the hallway.*

Gene: *Looking down the hallway as Gespenst ends up getting distracted by the paddle ball.* "...Is that-"

Magma Bot: *Rushes over to Gene, trying to say something but it comes out jumbled.*

Gene: "Calm down, Magma Bot and try talking slowly."

Magma Bot: *Calms down and talks slowly, but every word still comes out unintelligible.*

Gene: *Scans over Magma Bot quickly, noticing that his mouth was full of Starbursts.* "...Okay, why do you keep trying to eat those? You're a machine that does not need to eat…"

Magma Bot: *Motions for a pen and paper to write on.*

Gene: *Pulls out a small notepad and pen and hands them to him.* "You really should be carrying your own if this keeps happening…"

Magma Bot: *Writes, "I will think about that, Gene…"*

Gene: *Repeating his earlier question, "So why do you keep trying to eat Starbursts?"

Magma Bot: *Writes, "I think my coding has a personality quirk where I cannot resist trying to eat those tasty, fruity chews…"*

Gene: *Sighs.* "That's because you're based on the boss in terms of his personality and interests…Save for the fact you have your own uniqueness."

Magma Bot: *Writes, "... ...As good as it is to hear that, I still need help getting my audio systems cleaned out. So, can you help me out?"*

Gene: *A small grin forms.* "Of course I'll help you out...You are my friend after all."

Magma Bot: *Writes, "Then lets get this taken care of…"*

*The Studio Assistant and Clone Bot end up heading to the Garage…*

Gespenst: *Losing interest in the paddle ball.* "...Gene… … …" *Looks around to see it was alone.* "... … ...Gene… …?"

IceBite: *screams, running by with Zanuka, and the Infested pass by, leaving Gespenst alone in the hallway once more*

Gespenst: *Has an confused look on its face… ...Before it decides to go back with playing the paddle ball as it heads off on its own.*

* * *

*The Boo ended up paddle balling its way to the Break Room, where it ended up in front of the fridge.*

Gespenst: *Stops playing with the paddle ball, puts it down on the nearby table, and ends up opening the fridge (somehow) and checks inside.*

*The only thing that the Boo finds to be interesting was a two-liter of cream soda that had a note on it that said, "Ice's Soda. Do not touch!".*

Gespenst: *Gets the two-liter and then gets a glass and pours out a full cup's worth.*

*The Boo then thinks about drinking it, given how it liked the taste of cream soda… ...Before it decides to instead place the filled cup into the fridge, along with the two-liter.*

Gespenst: *Grabs the paddle ball again and begins to head off before momentarily turning back to the fridge thinking about the soda again…*

*The Boo ends up sighing as it decides to turn around and distract itself with the paddle ball again as it left the room.*

* * *

IceBite: *enters the kitchen, after FINALLY managing to gain control of the Infested; next to him is Zanuka. He approached the fridge, in order to get some of his cream soda… … ...only to find a cup already poured in the fridge* "What the-someone got into my soda… … ...Well, it's my soda, and due to the Infested stuff in me, it no longer matters if I drink something someone else probably drank anymore, so… … …" *takes the cup and gets something else to drink*

Gespenst: *Paddle balls its way back into the room, clearly fighting the urge to go straight for the fridge...Before it notices Zanuka.* "... … ...What… ...is… ..that?"

IceBite: "That's Zanuka...came with the second Jump Crystal I got…"

Zanuka: *stretches like a tired dog, before curling up and 'napping' like one…*

Gespenst: *Tilts itself in confusion before it ends up focusing on the fridge again and opens the door to see the filled cup was missing.* "... … ...Where… ...did… ...it… ...go?"

*The Boo then searches through the fridge, getting Ice's attention as it move things around and made some noise.*

Gespenst: *Still searching.* "... ...Where… is… … ..it?"

IceBite: "Where is...what?"

Gespenst: *Looks back to Ice.* "... …Looking… for… ..cup… …"

IceBite: "Cup? What do you...wait...Were YOU the one who got into my Cream Soda?!"

Gespenst: *Visually flinches back.* "... …Cream… soda… ...cup…"

IceBite: "So you WERE! GAH! I Left a-I left a note on the bottle for a REASON!" *storms off, Zanuka following.*

Gespenst: *Looks around the room, finding the filled cup still there in the room.*

*The Boo carefully picks up the cup and moves it to the table before it opens the fridge again and gets the two-liter out again.*

Gespenst: *Struggles deciding if it should drink the cream soda cup or if it should return the contents back into the two-liter.*

* * *

*The Boo makes its decision as it uncaps the two-liter and then grabs the filled cup…*

Alma: *Only for Alma to walk in on him* "What are you doing?!" *tries to remain calm...failing slightly*

Gespenst: *Freezes, but makes sure to not spill the cup.* "... ...Returning… ...cream… ...soda."

Alma: "Why'd you have it in the first place? You see the note don't you? And don't you remember what happened with Cait?"

Gespenst: *Keeping the cup still.* "... ...But… ...didn't… ...drink… out… of… it… ...Only...poured… ...soda."

Alma: *sighs* "IceBite's still gonna be pissed, he LOVES that stuff… … …"

Gespenst: *Whimpers as it ends up carefully pouring the filled cup's worth of soda back into the two-liter and stores the refilled container back in the fridge.*

Alma: "Why did you DO that anyways? You SAW the note on the bottle…"

Gespenst: *Hesitates to say, "... … ...Love… ...cream… ...soda… as… ...well…"*

Alma: *sighs, and rubs forehead* "How about this: I'll go buy you a bottle for yourself, so we don't piss off IceBite by getting into his, alright?"

Gespenst: *Still feeling a bit guilty.* "... ...Okay… … ...But… ...want… ...to… apologize… to… ...Ice."*

Alma: *blinks* "He already knows, doesn't he?"

Gespenst: *Sadly nods.*

Alma: *sighs* "...Well...let's just try to not let this happen again, alright?"

Gespenst: *Just says, "... … ...Okay… …"

*The two depart from the Break Room, with the Boo still feeling terrible in its mind.*

* * *

 **The next day...**

*Alma did fulfill her little friend's request and bought three bottles of soda instead of one that were meant for the ghost.*

*Yet, when she returned with the bottles after getting a ride with Triple M to go the store to buy them herself, the little guy refused to accept them.*

*Instead, the little ghost told Alma what it wanted to do instead with the bottles of soda…*

*A bit later…*

*The Break Room remained empty for a while until a certain individual makes their way in and heads straight for the fridge.*

IceBite: *sighs before opening the fridge… … ...and notices something…*

*Two new, unopended bottles of Cream Soda in front of other bottles that were in the area that counted as his stash. These bottles had some paper taped to them, saying something.*

IceBite: *checks them*

*Both bottles had the same message on them. The message itself was just a typed "Sorry"...with with a typed "-Gespenst" below that…*

IceBite: *stares at the bottles for a moment...before sighing, understanding what was going on, before getting some soda, a little happy that Gespenst wanted to make up for what was going on...but feeling a bit too drained to outwardly express it at the time…*

*Just before he closes the fridge door, he notices a lone cream soda bottle put purposely far away from his stash, with paper on it.*

*This one had a message as well….But it only said, "For Gespenst. Ask if he wants to share it, otherwise." with a "-Alma" in there as well.*

IceBite: *looks at it, before shrugging, sighing, and continuing on his way*

*The Break Room ends up empty again...Until a little fellow shows up and gets one particular bottle…*

End Chapter 40.


	42. Chapter 41: Old Relics

**Chapter 41: Old Relics**

 **A bit later, on the same day...**

*In the Living Room…*

*Triple M and Gene are sitting on the couch, taking a break from their daily work as they watch some local news.*

Gene: *Referring to a news story about trash on screen.* "Hmm… ...Boss, do we have anything we don't need anymore in Storage?"

M3: *Ponders for a sec.* "... ...No, everything in there is too valuable or essential to get rid of."

Gene: "...You sure about that?"

M3: *Still thinking.* "... ...Actually, it wouldn't be a bad idea to double check just in case…"

*The two then decide to cut their break short and get their remaining work done for the day before heading over to the Storage Room.*

* * *

*Once inside, they note the Prinny sleeping on his bed and stay quiet as they search the entire room for anything that isn't needed.*

M3: *Checking one particular box on the ground while saying quietly, * "You find anything, Gene?"*

Gene: *In a hushed voice as he checks a box.* "...I think I found some trash we can throw away."

M3: *Heading over and checking the box as well.* "Huh...So, that's where some of this stuff ended up…"

Gene: *Pulls out a busted flashlight covered in gems and tape.* "Did you ever use this before, boss?"

M3: *Recognizing it right away.* "Yeah, that's the 'Lazer Sword' I used back when the Mask was fighting us…"

Gene: *Moves it to the ground and digs out of the box a broken boombox and a bundle of mixtapes.* "I think I know what these are…."

M3: *Grabbing the mixtapes and checking them.* "At least these still work...They won't be able to do anything else other than just playing the music they contain.*

Gene: *Moves the boombox and digs out the remains of something else.* "...Okay, I don't know what this was supposed to be…*

M3: *Looks at the junk remains.* "That's a Berserker Pack...Or it was one."

Gene: *Curious.* "When did this get used?"

M3: *Just responds with, "Way before you showed up…"*

Gene: *Moves that away and searches the box yet again to find a destroyed lawn chair in pieces.* "...Okay, what happened to this?"

M3: *Smiles for a sec before he says, "Let's just say that was no ordinary lawn chair…"*

Gene: *Rolls his eyes before moving that item out and digging out a fishing rod in great condition.* "Any story with this one?"

M3: *Thinks before saying, "...Actually, this doesn't ring any bells for me. Still, its not bad to hold onto a working fishing rod.*

* * *

*As the two Studio Staff move the trash over to the entrance of the room, the Prinny wakes up and rubs his eyes before noticing the two.*

Prinny: *Yawns first.* "Hey doods, what are you doing in here?"

Gene: *Talking first.* "Just moving these items and anything else in here that counts as trash out of this room, if you want to know."

M3: *Follows up with, "If you don't mind, would you help us out?"*

Prinny: *Turns silent for a sec, thinking.* "...You know, I do feel like getting some work done today. Count me in, doods."

*The Prinny then waits for the two staff to drop the the items on the ground before moving them over to the next room.*

Prinny: *Returns back and then assists by mentioning something of interest.* "If you doods are looking for trash, I found a chair that looks beat up."

M3: "Okay, where is it-" *Realizes he doesn't know the Prinny's name.* "... ...Wait, do you actually have a name?"

Prinny: *Thinks for a few seconds.* "Uhm… ...I think my name was 'Drake', dood."

Gene: *Quickly asks, "Is that your first or last name?"*

Drake: *Thinks for a bit.* "... ...Its my first name, I think. I'm….drawing nothing in terms of a last name, dood."

M3: *Jokingly asks, "Is it possible that your last name is 'Parker'?"*

Drake: *Holds back a laugh before saying, "No, that's definitely not my last name. I'm not that stupid, dood."*

Gene: *Quickly adds in, "At least your first name wasn't 'Peter'..."*

Drake: *Actually snickers for a bit before saying, "I'd rather be a normal Prinny than whatever that would make me be if I had that as my full name, dood."*

*The trio end up digging out the 'busted' chair behind Drake's living arrangement and quickly scan it over.*

M3: *After looking at the chair, just says, "This chair isn't as 'busted' as you implied, Drake…"

Drake: *Stares at the chair.* … ...Oh...I see. Uhm...I guess I confused 'busted' with needs to be 'dusted'...dood."

Gene: *Refrains from saying anything before moving the dusty chair to the next room.*

* * *

 **A few minutes later, in the Camera Room…**

*M3 tells Gene to go get a few durable garbage bags while he and Drake move things back around in the Storage Room.*

*As these two get done with that part, they head back into the Camera Room, waiting for Gene.*

M3: *To Drake.* "Hey, you kinda look tired. Do you want me to get anything to get your energy up?"

Drake: *Shakes head.* "Nah...I got some juice in my bag for that."

*The Prinny then unzips his little bag and pulls out a glass bottle of some weird colored juice and drinks some of it.*

Drake: *Wipes his beak.* "That's the good stuff...Shame I'm running out of it."

M3: *Just about to ask about the content of the glass bottle when he spots Lindsey walking in and instead says, "Oh, hey there Lindey. What are you doing here?"*

Lindsey: *slightly hurt tone* "You were supposed to meet up with me after you were done with your work…"

M3: *Pauses before recalling that.* "...Oh, sorry. It's just...that I...I kinda got swept up dealing with cleaning out the Storage Room and forgot about you…"

Drake: *Adds in, "It also didn't help some of this trash here needs to get moved to the dump, dood."*

M3: *Quickly adds in, looking at Drake.* "...Except for the rod and chair over here, since these are in good condition…"*

Lindsey: *looks a little hurt at being 'forgotten'...*

M3: *Looks to Lindsey.* "Like I said...I'm sorry...Unless you want me to make it to up you after I get this last bit of work done?"

Lindsey: "...Alright…"

M3: *Makes a faint smile.* "Okay then." *To Drake.* "Drake, you mind making sure the lawn chair pieces are on top of each other?"

Drake: *Replies with, "Sure thing, dood!"*

*The Prinny does just that as M3 looks back at Lindsey again.*

M3: "Look...It shouldn't take that long...We're just waiting for Gene to get back with the garbage bags."

Lindsey: "What...kind of stuff did you find, anyways?"

M3: *Looking at the trash.* "Just the remains of a pack, boombox, sword, and one toasted 'Rocket Lawnchair'...Other than that...Just some mixtapes."

Lindsey: *raises eyebrow* "'Rocket Lawnchair'?"

M3: *As if explaining something normal.* "A modified lawn chair or 'lawnchair' with a rocket attached to it. The problem was that after I started it, I decided to hitch a ride on it as it flew around the Studio until it crashed into a wall and broke apart."

Lindsey: *eyes widen when he mentioned he was riding it when it crashed*

M3: *Noting Lindsey's reaction.* "...Of course, that didn't stop me from being here and now with you."

Drake: *Adds in, "Except didn't I hear from one of those other versions of 'you' that you rode a Jet Engine?"*

Lindsey: *shrieks* "You did WHAT?!"

M3: *To Lindsey.* "Yeah, I actually rode one live Jet Engine that was literally scrapping its way across the ground as I surfed on it with magnetic shoes. And I ended up chaining a shopping cart to follow it as well."

Drake: *Recalling what he was told.* "...I feel like you are forgetting something, dood…"

M3: *Recalls as well.* "Oh that's right. I ended up having to ride the sucker to help GotM Connor escape from Emperor Mitchell in his Draconic Form and then I sent the thing towards Space after making it lauch up like a rocket by stomping on it a few times..."

Lindsey: *glares at him*

M3: *To Lindsey.* "...Why are you looking at me like that? Everything I said so far did happen…"

Lindsey: "Exactly...why were you so RECKLESS?!"

M3: *Just looks at her, unable to answer at the moment.*

* * *

*Things turned quiet until Gene finally showed up with the garbage bags in hand.*

Gene: *Upon seeing Lindsey with the other two.* "...Oh...Hello, Lindsey. If you don't mind...We're in the middle of something…"

M3: *Talking again.* "Lindsey, I think-"

*The ground suddenly shakes after the sound of a loud crash gets into the room from outside, almost causing Triple M to collide with Lindsey.*

Gene: *After the shaking subsides.* "...Better go check whatever just went on outside…"

*The group of 4 then made their way outside to the Studio Grounds, where they see something large protruding out of the ground near the gate.*

Gene: *To Triple M.* "Is that what I think is?"

Drake: *Surprised.* "Doods…Where did this come from?"

Lindsey: *deadpan* "My guess is...from the sky…"

M3: *Pointing out something else nearby, connected via a chain.* "...Huh...Its a shopping cart."

Drake: *Catching on.* "Doods...It's the actual Jet Engine this dood was talking about. We should dig it out of the ground and put it on display."

Lindsey: *silent for a moment* "... … ...Might I ask why?"

Drake: *Retorts with, "Well, when are we ever going to have something like this happen again, dood?"*

Gene: *Just says, "...He actually has a point...A weird, yet still possible point. The chances of something like this happening again are extremely low..."*

Lindsey: *sighs* "Not in my experience…"

M3: *Adding in his thoughts.* "...You know, I think I'll agree with Drake. We should put this on display in the Studio...If only for a day or two."

Gene: *Asking just in case.* "...Are you really sure about that, boss?"

M3: *Mulls it over for a sec.* "Yeah, I'm sticking to make sure this thing is put on display. I think if we do this, it can be made into a visual that shows the colorful history of this Studio."

Lindsey: "Does it have to be through this, though?"

M3: "Well...It doesn't just have to be this wreck here… ...We could use that trash in the Camera Room and anything else notable around the Studio to help create the visual displays and make a event out of it."

Gene: *Adding his thoughts.* "At least your idea also allows us to get some use out of the trash before we end up throwing it away for good."

Lindsey: *sighs as she thinks*

M3: *Looks to Lindsey, in a neutral tone.* "Before you say anything, I would like to ask if you want to help us out with my idea? You don't have to agree by the way if you don't want to..."

Lindsey: *sighs before thinking again, seeming uncertain*

M3: "...Like I said, you don't have to do this. But if you do, you get to spend time working with me and possibly get to learn more about me as well. But it's still your call, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *seems more conflicted*

M3: *Feeling a bit disappointed in himself.* "Should I just stop talking and come back to you later for your answer?"

Lindsey: "I...I don't know…"

M3: *Awkwardly says, "...Well...The only thing else I'll say is that regardless of what you decide on, I'm not starting on the work till tomorrow, since I owe you for forgetting about you earlier today and wasting your time with this…"*

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *To Gene and Drake.* "C'mon you two, let's stop working for now and enjoy the rest of the day."

Gene: "Then I guess I'll be heading off then. See you later, boss."

*The Studio Assistant departs into the Studio.*

Drake: "...Yeah, I'm getting tired again, so thanks for saying we can stop working dood. I'll go take a nap or something back in my room."

*The Prinny then departs as well into the building.*

* * *

M3: *To Lindsey.* "...Hey...I don't mean to distract you from thinking, but I'm heading back into the Studio...and I'm open for hanging out if you want to."

Lindsey: *smiles* "Alright…"

*The two head back into the building, heading for the Rec Room as Triple M makes sure to say something to Lindsey.*

M3: *Changing the topic on mind to something else hopefully.* "So...anything you want to do today? Like play a coop game with me or something?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright…"

M3: "Okay…Uhm… ...How about another round of that Mario Party game we were playing? We can do a different board and see what happens when we work together..."

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright.."

*The two reach the Rec Room and actually end up playing that game again, this time on a different board.*

*Despite what went on that day, this coop game session they spent with each other turned out to be very fun and exciting. And once it was over, they turned in for the night after saying goodnight to each other.*

* * *

 **The following morning...**

*Inside the Break Room, Triple M and Gene can be seen preparing their own meals for the morning, with Gene having oatmeal and Triple M having oatmeal as well.*

M3: *Pausing from his meal to ask Gene something.* "How are you doing lately, Gene?"

Gene: *Yawns.* "... ...Feeling a bit tired so far, but I'll still be able to work once I get started."

M3: "Well...Just be aware today is going to busy in terms of workload."

*The two staff members get back to eating their meals, as two more people enter the room. Those people being Kyle and Lindsey.*

*The Courier heads straight for the fridge as Lindsey ends up heading over to sit near Triple M.*

M3: *Looking up from his meal.* "Good morning Lindsey. You want anything for breakfast?

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Whatever's available…"

M3: *Ponders what is available as he ends up looking at Kyle digging out of the fridge.* "Say Kyle, are you open to taking requests for cooking?"

Kyle: *As he gets out the stuff he needs.* "Yeah, I can… ...Is there anything you want to suggest?"

M3: "Can you do 'French Toast'?

Kyle: "Consider it done."

*The Courier quickly digs out the items needed for that and quickly whips a batch of the meal.*

M3: *After taking a plate with some slices, he hands it over to Lindsey saying in a pleasant tone, "For you, my dear…If you want anything else to go with it, just say so."*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Whatever's available, like I said…"

M3: *Clarifying with, "I mean, do you want anything like butter or syrup or sugar to put on your french toast?"*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "...I'm fine with anything, I mean…"

M3: "Well...If you want any, I'll be bringing them over to this table."

* * *

*Triple M then gets another plate for himself, having two slices on top and then brings over a syrup bottle, box of powdered sugar, and some butter.*

*The couple then start eating, staying quiet for a bit.*

*Triple M takes a moment to stop eating and momentarily looks at Lindsey before going back to looking down at his plate.*

M3: *Awkwardly asks, "So...Uhm… ...Any word on what you decided on?

Lindsey: *sighs* "Might as well, I guess, so I could spend more time with you…"

M3: *Pauses for a second, surprised.* "...Wait, you...actually want to help?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "I guess…"

M3: "...Well...Then I just want to say thank you…"

*Things turn quiet, till the Studio Assistant taps Triple M's shoulder.*

Gene: *Motions to his watch, before saying, "Not to put you on a rush, but we don't have much time left before work starts, boss…"*

M3: *Glances over to Lindsey.* "...Sorry...I need to cut our little moment short...I'll...see you later."

Lindsey: *sighs* "Alright…"

*The Studio Assistant and Studio Head depart to get their daily work done, leaving Lindsey and Kyle to be by themselves.*

*The Courier ends up cooking himself an omelette after Lindsey also ends up departing shortly to go do something to pass the time.*

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

*After dealing with a lot of work in terms of tracking down notable items in and outside the Studio, the 4 person team ended up setting up the items inside the Amphitheater that was added recently to the Studio.*

*Of course, they also made sure to notify and explain to others why they needed the room, but kept it vague to avoid saying what was planned to happen.*

M3: *Outside the doorway to the Amphitheater, closing the doors behind him as he says to the others, "So now all we need to do is get everyone together and tell them out little event is ready to go."*

Gene: "Then let's get to it then…" *Heads off.*

Drake: "C'mon doods, let's go!" *Runs off to catch up with Gene.*

M3: *Looks to Lindsey, with a smile on his face.* "I seriously can't thank you enough for helping out…"*

Lindsey: "...No problem…"

*The two then hurry off to go announcement the event.*

* * *

 **A bit later…**

*In front of the doorway stands Triple M, looking out to the crowd as he gets ready to talk.*

M3: *Clears throat and then speaks up saying, "I thank you all for showing up, so without further ado...Let's get this thing started!"*

*The Studio Head then pushes the door open, allowing the crowd to head into the Amphitheatre and begin seeing the various relics on display.*

GotM Connor: *Looking at the Patio Chair and Fishing Rod in front of him.* "...Huh...Never thought I see these again…"

Chrom: "Aren't these what you used to fish out Lucina and Brady from a portal?"

GotM Connor: *Turns to see Chrom and Maribelle.* "Yeah, that's the equipment… ...I even recall needing to ask for your help in get the line back in."

*The trio looks at the items on display for a few more seconds till someone talks again.*

GotM Connor: *Recalling from memory.* "...Speaking of that event, I remember me and Maribelle got into a fight following Lucina and Brady arriving out of the portal."

Maribelle: "Hmph!" *turns away sharply*

GotM Connor: *To Maribelle.* "I was just bringing it up because I felt guilty about getting into it since then...And I wanted to say I was sorry for that."

Maribelle: *glares at him, before sighing* "Very well...apology accepted…"

GotM Connor: "Thank you...I'll...be heading off and looking at something else…"

* * *

*A bit away from those items…*

M3: *To Gene, who was next to him as they look at the remains of a broken Berserker Pack.* "So here's the Berserker Pack...It was used a long time ago back when the Studio was smaller and the only people that counted as staff was me and Ice."

Gene: *A bit intrigued.* "Interesting...But who was the one that used it?"

M3: *Rubs the back of his head with his hand.* "...It was me, actually…"

Gene: "So...what happened to cause that?"

M3: *Being honest.* "I was being an idiot and used it to challenge Emperor Mitchell to a sudden fight. You can imagine how that went…"

Emperor Mitchell: "Indeed…"

Gene: *To Emperor Mitchell.* "So I take it this occured back when you didn't have that energy from that pillar inside of you?"

Emperor Mitchell: "Correct…"

Gene: *In a sort of joking tone.* "So boss, did you expect Emperor Mitchell here to be as powerful as those demons from Doom back then? Cause something tells me you should have gotten the 'Deluxe' Berserker Pack for what you had in mind…"

M3: *Taking it in stride* "I get the point, Gene. Like I said, I was being an idiot back then, underestimating this guy over here thinking he was just as strong as those demons…" *Looks to Emperor Mitchell.* "...Of course, I assume that's water under the bridge now?"

Emperor Mitchell: *shrugs* "I guess...so long as you don't try anything like that again…"

M3: *Retorts with, "I already made a promise to Ice that I intend to follow, so you can take my word I'm never doing anything like that ever again."*

Emperor Mitchell: "Alright then…"

M3: *Just remembered something else from back then.* "...Actually, Emp Mitchell, does the name 'Trevor' any bells?"

Emperor Mitchell: "I remember Trevor Levon… … ...why?"

M3: "I was going to ask if you ever got any letter or message sent to you from him or 'Zhots' since they left the Studio…"

Emperor Mitchell: "...Not really, no…"

M3: "Okay… ...Well, uhm...I'll be heading over to look at other stuff. So feel free to do the same."

*Triple M departs, heading off to look at another item on display.*

Gene: *To Emperor Mitchell.* "...Just a second, the 'Trevor' individual you and the boss were talking, can...you give his last name again?"

Emperor Mitchell: "...Levon...why?"

Gene: *Acting a bit nervous in response.* "Levon? Oh… ...It's… ...nothing important. Just… asking...to...uhm...make sure I got the...name right."

*The Studio Assistant then quickly left to a different display.*

Emperor Mitchell: *wonders what that was about...before just shrugging and going to find Amaris*

* * *

*At a different display, showing off the broken 'Laser Sword' next to Ice's Lightsaber.*

Kyle: *Looking at the two weapons.* "For whatever reason, I think I like the Laser Sword more than the other sword here."

Leon: *Adding in his two caps.* "Yeah, the Laser Sword here looks better than the other sword, with its jury rigged appearance."

Travis: *Scanning over the two weapons.* "I think the Laser Sword can be modified further than the other sword to be way more efficient."

Veronica: *Going with what Travis said.* "What modifications are you thinking of, Travis?"

Travis: *Thinking.* "... ...I could see the Laser Sword acting as a part of a charging coil for an energy weapon. But...that's just an idea so far…"

Cait: *Adding in her two caps.* "As far as I care, as long as these two weapons work, I'd take either of them into combat."

Kyle: *Turns to Aria.* "What do you think about these swords, Aria?"

Aria: *looks them over* "Honestly, the way I see it, the Lightsaber lasted longer than the Laser Sword, so it'd probably be the more reliable one…And it may very well be possible to modify it as well...Just need to find or modify the proper parts…"

Kyle: *Bringing up some of his repairing experiences.* "I think I'll take the Laser Sword over the Lightsaber, since the former can be made from more common stuff. And even if it does break faster, I can just make more of them and then use those to repair the sword."

Leon: *Adds in, "Plus I'm sure making a fully functional Lightsaber is way harder and finding suitable copies for use in repairs is also as difficult…"*

Cait: "Not to mention the Lightsaber is probably heavier than the Laser Sword, so there's that as well."

Aria: *shrugs* "I still see that the Lightsaber could be quite useful...For example, it looks particularly sturdy: it may not need repairing as much as the Laser Sword...maybe to the degree that it offsets the cost to repair it."

Kyle: *Referring to the Lightsaber.*"There is also the fact it can cut through a lot of materials and metals, so there is utility in that as a makeshift tool."

Leon: "Not to mention it can also reflect laser blasts if angled the right way...And I can imagine it also destroying bullets as well."

Cait: *Struggling to remember details.* "...Did they also glow as well? I...I'm not recalling if they can... "

Kyle: *Answers back with, "They do glow, Cait."*

Cait: "Then that means you could use it like a makeshift light source if you needed one… ...A rather dangerous light source of course..."

*The group around the display then quiets down as they move around to look at the other displays nearby.*

* * *

*In front of a group stands the wrecked remains of a T5 Hurley Motorcycle, carefully placed so that it could stand up.*

ZS Connor: *Looking at the wreck.* "...So what happened to this thing?"

GotM Connor: "I'm not sure myself...But I do know this is a T5 Hurley Bike."

Zeldane: "...Wait, you said it was a 'T5 Hurley'?"

ZS Connor: "Yeah, he did. Is there anything special about a T5 Hurley?"

GotM Connor: "T5 Hurley is the model of bike that the Ptolemaic Army uses as their basis for their Motor Bike Force. In addition, they make two versions. A standard version made just for transport and a RTE version."

ZS Connor: "What's with the RTE Version?"

GotM Connor: "The RTE stands for 'Ready To Explode'. The idea is that the rider performs a maneuver where they speed up to perform a dismount that ends up sending the bike into the enemy and explode on impact."

ZS Connor: *Checks the bike and spots the remnants of a marker that says, 'RTE'.* "...Guys, look here at this spot…"

*GotM Connor and Zeldane look to where ZS Connor was saying and notice the marker.*

GotM Connor: "...That confirms it. This was a T5 Hurley RTE Bike."

Zeldane: "So wait, who was the one that owned this bike?"

GotM Connor; "From what I heard, Triple M was the one riding this bike before it went out of control and ended up exploding…"

Zeldane: "Well...I hope at the very least he wasn't on it when that happened."

GotM Connor: "Again, I heard that he wasn't on it and instead he was caught by something that stopped him when he got send flying when it got out of control…"

*The trio then look at the bike for a bit longer before moving on, unaware of who was listening to them talk.*

Lindsey: *thinks* _'He had WHAT?! Why is he so...so...GAH!'_ *Marches off to find Triple-M*

* * *

*Nearby, a ruined helmet belonging to some villian can be seen on display.*

Gespenst: *Looks at the helmet.* "... … ...Helmet… ...looks… … ...odd…"

Guardian Connor: "...I think it's suppose to be from the armor of some terrible figure. The name's currently evading me however…"

Gespenst: *Looks around, seeing if it can spot someone who would know what the helmet is about.*

*The ghost sees Ice wandering around and waves to him to get his attention.*

Gespenst: *Calls out, "... … Ice… … …"*

Guardian Connor: *Helps out by also saying, "Pardon IceBite, can you please head over here?"*

IceBite: *looks over, sighs, and walks over* "Yeah?"

Guardian Connor: *Politely says, "I'm not actually the one who wants your assistance, but instead its the little ghost over here that needs it."*

Gespenst: *Pointing to the helmet.* "... ...Help… explain… ...odd… ...helmet?"

IceBite: *sighs* "That...used to belong to a copy of Sauron from Lord of the Rings...he was also the first opponent I beat as Kamen Rider Dark Kiva…"

Gespenst: *Takes a few seconds to process the info.* "... ...Oh.. …"

Guardian Connor: "So the name was Sauron after all." *Pauses to think.* "Was there anything else going on when you fought this opponent, by the way?"

IceBite: *shrugs* "Not that I can recall…"

Gespenst: *Just offers a quick, appreciative, "...Thank… ...you… ...for... … ...explaining... ...Ice…"*

Guardian Connor: "And I shall thank you as well, Ice."

*The small ghost and Guardian then leave the display, as Ice also goes on his own way.*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the Amphitheater, a destroyed lawn chair is layed out for display.*

Magma Bot: *Looking at the object.* "This...brings back painful memories…"

Ice Bot: "Indeed…"

Gene: *Intrigued, yet a bit worried.* "...What do you two mean by that?"

Magma Bot: *A bit nervous.* "Uhm...It was around the time we first arrived at the Studio after we got activated. I had to tell Ice Bot here to activate the Camo mode so I could take the guise of Triple M."

Ice Bot: "We...basically ended up causing what became known as the Kamen Rider/Metal Slug War… … ...With Magma Bot, here, trying to cause undue drama to Kyle and Aria's relationship…"

Magma Bot: *In a guilt filled tone.* "...Except that wasn't the intended point... It was just to act as a distraction so we could get out. The problem was… ...I got really paranoid and… ...I planned to incapacitate as many people I could to ensure we can escape… ...As you can guess...That failed horribly…"

Gene: *Pauses to think out what to say.* "... … ...So who ended up winning the Kamen Rider/Metal Slug War? And what… happened to you guys?"

Ice Bot: "The Slugs ALMOST won, until Venat came out of nowhere and began handing out Final Forms like candy, leading the Kamen Rider Side to win… … ...before the real Triple-M returned and blasted us with a...well…" *points at the Rocket Lawnchair*

Magma Bot: "And then to top it off...GotM Connor somehow guessed our codes needed to cause our shells to rocket off into the sky and distance… ...When we were falling, we both didn't land on our feet exactly…"

Gene: *Turns silent for a bit.*

Magma Bot: *In a neutral, but still nervous tone.* "...Since then… I...wanted to get back to the Studio...For whatever stupid reason I had. That's when we met Owain and Severa… And that led us to meeting you and Ophelia, along with everyone else again."

Gene: *Breaks his silence.* "... ...So that's why you panicked when I saw you in the Laundry Room way back then, Ice Bot? "

Ice Bot: "Yeah...honestly, I didn't blame the studio for their reaction, but… … ...I wasn't exactly a leader, so…"

Magma Bot: *To Ice Bot.* "I think I remember you telling me that you told Ophelia something like me being the R2-D2 of the two of us and you being the C-3PO in terms of who was doing what…"

Gene: *Kinda gets what Magma Bot means.* "...Ice Bot, you mind simplifying that for me? I don't get exactly what Magma Bot was saying…"

Ice Bot: "Magma Bot was the one always going off to do stuff, and I'm the hapless companion pretty much forced to tag along because they have a crap time taking care of themselves…"

Gene: *Quickly catches on.* "...Okay. But if that's the case...Why are you still willing to hang out with Magma Bot?"

Ice Bot: *shrugs* "Really? I guess I'd just be lost by myself, and he's the only other one really like me at all, so…"

Magma Bot: *Answering for himself.* "I still hang out with Ice Bot… ...because I think he's my only friend...Well...he's my other only real friend…"*

Gene: *To both Bots.* "... ...Well, I'm...glad you guys are staying here on better terms and that you two seem happy as well. *Grins slightly.* "...Maybe this lawnchair ended up being the catalyst that started all of this."

*The Studio Assistant and Bots quiet down after that and move onto to looking at a different display.*

* * *

*At the biggest display in the Amphitheater, stood the worn down Jet Engine. It was still connected via a chain to a shopping cart, which was also a part of the display.*

M3: *Looking at the Jet Engine.* "... ...You never really noticed how large this thing is until you get up close… ..." *Turns to look at Ice.* "... ...You doing alright, Ice?"

IceBite: *eye twitches* "... … ...I still need to get you back for that…"

M3: *Sighs.* "Whatever you have in mind should be reconsidered, okay? I don't think having anything on the level of the Inquisition is going to be a good idea..."

IceBite: "Sadly, I can't call the Inquisition since Magma Bot made you an 'avoid' target, anyways...but I STILL don't appreciate what you did..."

M3: "Which is why I promised to you to stop my crazy antics...And since then, I been working towards making sure I accomplish that." *Pauses.* "...Which I guess explains how I've been taking more responsibility for what happens in this Studio."

*The two look at the display as Gespenst ends up floating by and ends up looking at it as well.*

Gespenst: *Spots the shopping cart and then moves closer to get a better look at it.*  
M3: *Looking at Gespenst as he talks to Ice.* "...I may have said it already, but I'm really sorry for throwing you in the shopping cart and 'having you experience some thrills'...I was really stupid back then."

IceBite: *sighs, but doesn't say anything*

M3: *In a neutral, yet with hints of guilt, tone.* "Look...If you still plan to get back at me, just make sure that it only happens to me and none of the other Connors or Magma Bot, okay?"

IceBite: "...Was already planning on that, if I managed to find a way to get back at you…"

M3: "And in the case that doesn't happen, feel free to tell what I can do it to make it up to you, okay?"

*The two then get back to looking at the Jet Engine, as Gespenst floats its way closer to the two. Time passes as another person joins them in looking at the Jet Engine.*

M3: *To Alma, who was the one who showed up.* "How is seeing the displays going for you, Alma? Is it interesting or boring?"

Alma: *shrugs*

M3: *Gestures to the big object on display.* "Maybe you would like to know the story behind this hunk of metal?"

Gespenst: *Overheard Triple M and then turns to see Alma, before sweetly asking, * "... ...Alma… … ...want … ...to… ...hear… … story… ...with… ...you… …"*

Alma: *sighs* "Alright… … …"

Gespenst: *Floats closer to Triple M to make sure it could hear the story.*

M3: *Taking a few seconds to organize the story in his mind.* "Okay… ...The Jet Engine behind me was originally found in a garbage dump of all places. The thing is its on… …"

*The story then covered the event of how Triple M got the Jet Engine closer to the Studio before he had to leave it for behind on that day due to how long he was taking.*

M3: "So when I came back the next day...There was something different about it. Somebody or something fixed it up and modified it to the state you can see behind me." *Takes a quick breath before continuing.*

*From that point, Triple M said he found a handmade note attached to the side of the Jet Engine. Its contents were just instructions on how to get the thing to work in terms of activating it.*

*Then he said the next thing he noticed was the chained shopping cart that was attached to it. The only two items inside the cart was a pair of special shoes and a note.*

The note didn't have anything else on it except what was written down. What it said was, "Whoever was trying to move this engine, I decided to help you out by making it more mobile. Don't worry about who I am, since I'm not sure who I am anyways. That is all."*

* * *

*The story goes on from there and ends when Triple M covers the event with Ice and the other event with Emperor Mitchell and GotM Connor.*

M3: *In a neutral tone.* "... … ...And that was it. That's the story behind this engine."

Gespenst: *Remains silent, unable to comment.*

Alma: *glares angrily at Triple-M, after hearing what he did with IceBite with it*

M3: *In response.* "Look...What happened with Ice is between me and him, okay? Despite what went on, he's still fine and nothing terrible happened during it. But...I made a promise to him to never do anything crazy or stupid like that again… ... And I've been doing that even before you got here. So...in a possibly futile attempt, I ask you to please don't hold it against me. I...I feel as terrible enough as it is for messing with my partner and friend...And I want to move on from that, with the both of us settling it."

Alma: *continues glaring at him...before looking like she's at least ATTEMPTING to calm down*

Gespenst: *Moves over to be near Alma, trying to get her attention with, "... ...Alma… …leave… … ...and… ...do… ...something… ...else… ...with… ...little...buddy…"*

Alma: *looks up, and sighs, before looking at IceBite a bit...before leaving, a bit sadly, a bit still angry*

Gespsent: *Follows along, intending to do something to cheer Alma up.*

M3: *To Ice.* "...I think that's my cue to stop this whole event now…"

IceBite: "I WOULD like to FINALLY get my Lightsaber back…"

M3: "Don't worry, you'll be getting it back as soon as everyone clears out…"

*After saying that, Triple M got everyone in the room to stop talking and hear that this displaying of the relics is over and that everyone needs to be leaving so that this place can be cleaned up and made back to its original state.*

* * *

 **A small bit of time later...**

*After the crowd cleared out, M3 carefully removed the Lightsaber from the display and handed it back to Ice.*

M3: *Just says, "...Thanks for letting us put your Lightsaber on display as a relic…"*

IceBite: "I'm just glad we finally found it…"

M3: *Retorts with, "Well, if it ends forgotten or misplaced somewhere, just tell me and I'll make sure it gets back to you, okay?"*

IceBite: "Alright...hopefully, I won't lose it again, though…"

*M3 heads off to go do with the other displays, as Ice ends up leaving after making sure to put the Lightsaber in a location that he knows it will be.*

M3: *Checking out the Boombox display before removing the Boombox.* "...Still a shame this is broken…"

*As he places the Boombox on the ground, he hears somebody approaching him. So he turns around and up to see that it was…*

Lindsey: "...What exactly were you thinking?!"

M3: * Reasonably confused.* "That depends… ...What are you referring to?"

Lindsey: "The 'Ready to Explode" Motorcycle!"

M3: *Trying to explain.* "Oh, you mean the T5 Hurley. Well...The place I got it from told me they only had the RTE versions at a lower price compared to their standard versions...So, I bought one and drove it back to the Studio."

Lindsey: "And did you know that RTE meant it would explode?!"

M3: "Yeah, they told me about that. But they did also tell me that the bike was still safe enough to be driven normally."

Lindsey: "...Apparently...they should be sued…"

M3: "Well, unfortunately, when I went back to where they were set up to demand a refund, they were gone with no trace left behind."

Lindsey: *sighs; before putting two fingers to her head and concentrating* "... … …" *a few moments later* "... … ...Alright...I have some of my people looking into it…"

M3: "I don't think that's really necessary, Lindsey. The only thing I really lost was about 75 dollars on the bike...and that was with tax."

Lindsey: "Still don't like the thought of those people selling defective products that can actually HURT PEOPLE!"

M3: *Agreeing with her.* "I'm sure that whoever they are, they will get caught and face the consequences of their actions..." *Gets the Boombox off the ground and back into his hands after making sure the rest of the display was taken down.* "As for myself, I need to get this thing moved out of here."

Lindsey: "Yeah, that'd probably be best…"

M3: *After moving the broken Boombox out of the room.* "So, what did you think of this little event, Lindsey? And you can be honest with your answer if you want to."

Lindsey: "Honestly? I...barely see the point of it...even if some of us weren't here for the events that occurred involving those items, why not just keep a record of what happened, instead of doing...this?"

M3: *Retorts, "As good as a record is...It would also help to have a visual item to see what it represents. Because even if everyone just reads about what the 'item' is...They may not be getting the other significant parts about the 'item'..."*

Lindsey: "...Elaborate?"

M3: *Elaborating what he meant.* "Take the Rocket Lawnchair for example. For me, it is a reminder of one my reckless moments back in the past. Yet, for someone else like Magma Bot, it was a reminder of his actions and how getting hit by that thing changed him into what he is now."

Lindsey: "...Alright… … ...and what about the Jet Engine? That just seemed to irritate one of the members here…"

M3: "Technically two members...But the reason I made sure to show it off was to help reflect on how that thing changed me. Because out of all the items here that mean something to myself, its that one that has the most impact."

Lindsey: "And what's that?"

M3: *In a serious tone.* "Besides it being probably the most reckless thing I've done so far, it's… ...also a part of one of the worst decisions I made. In short, I had Ice ride in the shopping cart as I was riding on the engine and making it go fast across the ground. Thankfully, nothing terrible happened...But it still made him mad at me for doing that to him…"

Lindsey: "Uh-huh...and THEN what happened?"

M3: *Maintaining that serious tone.*"Well that led to him calling the Inquisition from those Warhammer 40K guys on me. However, that also occurred during the time when Magma Bot was impersonating as me and that led to me being considered a waste of resources to deal with. So I don't have to worry about them...But I still have to worry about another critical thing..."

Lindsey: "And what would that be?"

M3: *In a more emotional tone.* "...The fact that I did that to my work partner and friend, Ice. I tried to help settle things by making a promise to him to never do crazy and reckless things like that again. And it's not like I don't have remorse or guilt for what I did...I got plenty of that on my mind when I decided to make sure to be good on my word… …"

*Triple M takes a moment to take a deep breath.*

M3: *Getting a bit more emotional.* "... ...Its just… that I don't want that to be what kills our friendship and stops us from moving on and working together as partners on the stuff we do here at the Studio."

Lindsey: *sighs* "Well...from what I heard, he still wants payback for that, so I'd keep your head on a swivel…"

M3: "...I know...He already reminded me of that earlier."

*Triple M takes a few moments to pull himself together before he wraps up moving the items out of the displays and taking those displays apart.*

* * *

 **An hour later...**

*After he got everything settled and put away, he exits the Amphitheater with Lindsey as they head off to the Living Room in the Residential Area.*

M3: *After some time to think as they in transit, he awkwardly says, "...I… actually have an answer to why I was so reckless back then if you want to hear… it…"*

Lindsey: "...Alright…"

M3: "The reason why I was so reckless was because I didn't take things as seriously as I should have. Compared to where I was back then...I have more things to worry about and take care of with what goes on in the Studio and the people living here. I had to be more mature and serious if I want this place to run smoothly… ...and do something as serious like being your boyfriend."

Lindsey: "... … ...I guess I was just worried, hearing about everything you used to do…"

M3: *Looking at Lindsey, blushing a bit.* "You shouldn't have to worry about me, because I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't. It's the least I can do for you, Lindsey."

Lindsey: *looks at him, before nodding, and looking away, blushing a bit* "Thank you…"

M3: *Notices the Living Room is just up ahead.* "You don't need to thank me...It's just a part of who I am."

*The couple then entered the Living Room, where they ended up watching a movie together sitting a bit closer to each other compared to previous times.*

End Chapter 41.


	43. Chapter 42: Ven Vacation

**Chapter 42: Ven Vacation**

 **The next day, inside the Living Room...**

*Triple M, Gene, Gespenst, and GotM Connor were all on the couch trying to watch a movie.*

*The movie itself was just a random movie they found while channel surfing and decided to watch for the time being.*

Gespenst: *Moves closer to Gene to lightly poke him and get his attention.* "... ...Gene… ..."

Gene: *Turns to the little ghost.* "What is it, little buddy?"

Gespenst: "... ...Want… … ...to play… … ...Baseball... ...again…"

Gene: *Glances at the movie on screen, not really feeling like watching it anymore.* "...Sure, why not?"

*The Boo and Studio Assistant excuse themselves as they split off into their rooms to get the equipment they need.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, on the Living Room Couch…*

M3: *Surfing the channels after agreeing with GotM Connor to find something else.* "...News… Commercial...Commercial… News… ...Kids' Show…Sports… Sports…"

GotM Connor: *In a bored tone.* "... ...Sports… Commercial… ...Sports… News… ...News… ...News…"

M3: *Stops at a News channel, doing a story on vacations.* "... ...Hmm… ...Maybe we should just watch this…"

GotM Connor: *Still bored.* "At least this can be better than that movie we were watching…"

* * *

*Back to the pair that left, as they were making their way outside...*

Gespenst: *Carrying the bucket filled with three baseballs.* "... ...Gene… ...bat… ...time…?"

Gene: *Carrying the bat and mitt.* "...You want me to be the batter?"

Gespenst: *Nods.*

Gene: *Just nods back saying, "And I'll take it you want me to pitch, little guy?"

Gespenst: *Nods again.*

Gene: *Smiles slightly.* "Then do your best."

*The two then reach the front door and head around to the back of the Studio to set up their game of baseball.*

*They play baseball for a hour, switching positions every time Gespenst wanted to.*

Gene: *Sounding tired.* "Okay...I think I need to stop, little guy..."

Gespenst: *Sounds slightly disappointed.* "... ...Why…?"

Gene: *Trying to cheer the Boo up.* "Because… ...I plan on continuing this later, once I get a little break in. And don't worry, I'll make sure to be ready."

Gespenst: *Sounding happier.* "... ...Okay…"

Gene: *Before Gespenst tries to clean up.* "I'll take care of carrying everything else besides the bucket."

Gespenst: *Looks at Gene and smiles.* "... ...Thank… ...you… ...Gene…"

*The Studio Assistant collects the baseballs, mitt, and bat before heading off towards the front of the Studio.*

Gespenst: *Collects the bucket and begins to head off...Only to stop when it hears something coming from the bucket.*

*The Boo then checks the bucket, seeing some small portal inside the bucket that was making some noise as did something.*

*Then the bucket feels a bit heavier as soon as the portal closes in on itself and the only thing that remains is a weird red colored gem.*

Gespenst: *Tries to tilt the bucket upward to get a better view into it…*

*Only to cause the red gem to slide down and fall into the Boo's mouth, which the ghost immediately swallowed as an unintended reaction.*

Gespenst: *Stops and waits for a few seconds before realizing that it needed to catch up to Gene.*

*The Boo then gets to moving again, feeling nothing wrong with itself.*

* * *

 **Back in the Living Room...**

M3: *After the story on vacations was over.* "...You know, it has been a while since the Studio went on vacation?"

GotM Connor: *Seeing where this is going.* "While it does sound like a good idea, I don't think the Beachhouse is going to fit the amount of people living here now…"

M3: *In response.* "Then I got a simple solution. We just have everybody go on their own vacations if they don't want to go the Beachouse as an alternative."

GotM Connor: "Sounds like that would work. But you better go tell everyone else about this first…"

M3: "Then that's what I'm going to do…"

*The Studio Head then gets off the couch and heads off to make an announcement, passing by Gene and Gespenst in the hallway.*

*The two then move through the Living Room into the hallway holding their rooms and then drop their stuff off before heading back to the couch.*

GotM Connor: *To both of them after they sit down.* "Hate to say it, but you guys shouldn't get comfy. Triple M's going to make an announcement shortly."

Gene: *Still sounding tired.* "Then I guess we'll get that done with first…"

*The trio on the couch then shortly get up and head over to where Triple M holds announcements, just as word starts going around the Studio.*

* * *

*Later that day…*

*In the Rec Room, Triple M and Lindsey were playing against each other in a round of Smash Bros Melee, with a win streak of 4 previous rounds going to Lindsey.*

M3: *After losing this round.* "And that's 5 rounds to you and 0 rounds to me, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "Living it tends to give you some kind of an upper hand…"

M3: "Or it may be the fact that I'm more used to the other games than this one. *Pauses.* That said, you want to go one last round?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright…"

*Another rounds goes by, except Triple M somehow managed to get a win after focusing on the game and being more defensive than offensive.*

M3: *In a humble tone.* "At least there's one round where I win…But you still did put up a challenge, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "I can see that…"

M3: *Gets the game to the main menu and puts the TV on mute.* "...So… uhm...I was going to ask you...If you want to do anything specific for the upcoming vacation?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "I don't know...I have a few places in mind, but I don't know if you're up for dimension-hopping…"

M3: *In response.* "...I was more or less thinking of just staying in this dimension and world...But just with… ..you and me and no one else at a nice place away from here."

Lindsey: "I know...I just have no idea of where to go…"

M3: *Offers up a suggestion with, "Well, there is this nice little hotel up a decent ways from the city and the Studio we could go to. I hear it's got a suite for couples..."*

Lindsey: *thinks for a moment, before smiling* "That sounds nice…"

M3: *Looking at Lindsey.* "So, would you like to go there with me?"

Lindsey: *smiling* "Sure, I'd love to…"

M3: "Good...Then I'll go call the place and set everything up. And you should probably think of what to take with you for our time there."

*The Studio Head then departs to go do as he said, while Lindsey teleports to her room to decide on what to bring.*

* * *

 **Two days later...**

*Triple M and Lindsey are walking down the hallway to the front of the Studio with their luggage in hand.*

M3: *Looking ahead.* "Almost there...Just have to get through the front door and down the stairs."

*The two arrive at the front door, before Gene and Gespenst quickly enter the room in a bit of a hurry.*

Gene: *To Triple M.* "Boss, wait!"

M3: *Stops and turns around to Gene.* "We don't have much time left before we are suppose to be leaving, Gene. So please tell me what you need from me."

Gene: *Heads over and gives a quick, "Just wanted to make sure see you off, boss."*

Gespenst: *Catches up, looking at Triple M.* "... ...Gene… ...wanted… ...little...buddy….to be… here...as… well…"

M3: *To Gespenst.* "Don't worry, Gespenst. We'll be back after a few days."

Gespenst: *Looks at Lindsey.* "... … …-" *Sneezes uncontrollably, before it realizes it sneezed on Lindsey. It then quickly said in a worried tone, "... … ...Sorry… …"*

Lindsey: *wipes slime off her face* "It's...ok…"

Gespenst: *Feeling terrible, emotionally.* "... …Really… …sorry… ..."

Gene: *Quickly gets Gespenst into his arms.* "Its okay, little buddy. You didn't mean to do that."

M3: *To Lindsey.* "I think we should get going…"

Lindsey: *continues wiping off slime* "Yeah probably...though, really, it's alright...it'd have to be a POWERFUL disease to get by my own anti-disease perks...and I mean 'outright annihilate any lesser being' powerful…"

*The couple quickly got out the door once Lindsey had gotten all the slime off her. After that, they hopped in Triple M's Car and drove off towards their destination.*

* * *

*Following that, more residents made their way to the front door of the Studio with their own luggage as they were waiting for others to catch up.*

*Among the people who were stuck trying to get things ready was Kyle, Aria, Leon, Travis, Cait, Veronica, Dogmeat, Mark Sevon, Morgan Sevon, Chrom, Lissa, Maribelle, Frederick, Henry, Cordelia, Lucina, Brady, Severa, Owain, ZS Connor, Peregrine Connor, Heroes Katarina and Mystery Katarina.*

*However, three particular people didn't seem to be having problems with getting ready.*

Gene: *To Gespenst.* "I'm not going to be gone for that long, little buddy. Besides, you'll have company in the form of Alma and Ice.*

Gespenst: *Worried.* "... ...But-"

Gene: *Interrupting on purpose, but not to be mean.* "Gespenst...it'll only be a few days and then after that, things will be back to normal."

Gespenst: *Less worried.* "... ...Okay… ...understand… ...now…"

Gene: *Begins heading off, before turning back to wave Gespenst goodbye.*

Gespenst: *Smiles as it waves back… ...Before it starts coughing a lot and then suddenly nosedives straight to the ground, face first.*

*The Studio Assistant rushes over in a heartbeat, carefully picking up the little ghost to see its eyes shut and being non-responsive.*

Gene: *Now panicking.* "...What… do...I…-Alma! I...have…to get her help!"

*The Studio Assistant quickly and carefully carries the Boo, searching for Alma.*

* * *

*Ice and Alma were heading out towards Ice's Tridoron, but as they were about to get in… … …*

Gene: *In a panic filled tone, as he quickly moved to them.* "Alma! There's… ...some wrong with…Gespenst!"

Alma: "What?!" *Turns and goes to investigate*

Gene: *Trying to explain.* "I was just telling the little guy about what's going to happen during and after the vacations are over...And I was going to leave when he basically collapsed after breaking into a coughing fit…"

Alma: *looked at Gespenst, then at IceBite, looking EXTREMELY conflicted*

IceBite: *blinked, looking between Gespenst and Alma* "... … ...Go ahead and stay, he needs you right now...I have some stuff to take care of anyways…"

Alma: *sadly nods, before turning to Gene and Gespenst*

Gene: *Slightly calming down.* "...We...should head to the Medical Ward immediately and start figuring out how to help Gespenst…"

*The two rush off with Gespenst still not moving or responding, as Ice ended up leaving the Studio via his Tridoron.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, out on the road elsewhere...**

M3: *Keeping his eyes on the road.* "Anything you want to say about your current surroundings, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Nothing of interest…"

M3: "Well, it won't be much longer till we end up at the hotel."

Lindsey: *voice like she was getting a stuffed nose* "Alright…" *sneezes*

M3: *Still keeping eyes on the road.* "I'd take it you don't have allergies, do you?"

Lindsey: *shakes head* "No...I shouldn't-" *sneezes again*

M3: *Sounding concerned.* "Are you going to be fine over there, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "I...I don't know… … …" *sneezes again after a moment*

M3: "How about you just keep me notified on how you feel from here on out and if you feel any worse, I'll pull over and we will figure what needs to be done, okay?"

Lindsey: *nods, before sneezing again*

*The couple kept on driving, as more and more sneezes ensuse.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Studio…**

*Gespenst ended up in the Infirmary as Alma stayed there to keep an eye on the little ghost, while Gene hurried off to his room to get whatever he think could help.*

*As the Studio Assistant searches through his room, a strange sound distracts him.*

*Gene turns towards the sound, immediately spotting the portal that appeared above his bed.*

*But before he did anything else, some device fell out of the portal and landed in such a way that it springed off the bed and collided with him at a decent speed.*

*After ignoring the minor pain he felt, he saw the portal drop out two weird looking bottles before it ended up closing in on itself.*

*Gene took a second to process that before he shifted his attention to the device now on the ground near him.*

*As soon as he brought it up closer to scan it over, he noticed its odd design with the hand crank and open slots for inserting things. Then there was the part of the device that looked like it could be fastened to his belt, much like that fanny pack bag Drake has on him.*

*Gene then moved closer to his bed to look at the weird bottles sitting on it. They had these parts added on the top and bottom that were black, in addition to some markings on the top.*

*As for the contents, one was filled with something red inside and the other was filled with something blue inside.*

*Soon after looking at the bottles, Gene carefully collected them and the belt-like device and placed them on his desk for now as his mind went back to focusing on Gespenst.*

*The Studio Assistant then exited his room, heading straight for the Garage to continue his search for anything that could help the sick Boo.*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the Studio…*

ZS Connor: *To Peregrine Connor as they travel down a hallway.* "C'mon, we're running late as it is…"

Peregrine Connor: *Carrying his own luggage.*"We still got time...I think..."

ZS Connor: "We'd be getting there faster if you didn't decide on putting your stuff in a big bag that you have to carry instead using one that rolls on the ground like mine…"

*The two bicker for a few more seconds till they arrive at the front door and exit out to see…*

*...That they were in fact, late. Late enough that the transport they were going to be on was already long gone.*

ZS Connor: *In a deadpan tone.* "Well, we don't have to worry about being late anymore…"

Peregrine Connor: "Then maybe we should head back in and see who else missed the ride out of here and hope that it's not just us stuck here at the moment…"

*The two head back in through the front door, stopping in their tracks as they see a portal in the middle of the room in the air.*

Peregrine Connor: *Quickly digs out his camera and snaps a photo of the portal.*

ZS Connor: *Looks at Peregrine Connor.* "...Really? Your first action is to-"

*The portal makes some noise...as a female human fell out of the portal and landed on the ground.*

*The two Connors immediately move to see who it was, as the portal closed in on itself.*

ZS Connor: *Pauses in shock upon seeing who it was.*

Peregrine Connor: "Isn't that-"

*The female opens her eyes upon hearing a familiar voice and immediately sees ZS Connor.*

Olivia: *Surprised.* "...Connor… ...Is...that...you?"

ZS Connor: *Finally starts talking again.* "Yes...Its me, Olivia. Are you alright?"

Olivia: "I...think...I'm fine. But…-" *Notices Peregrine Connor.* "... ...Why is there someone else who just looks... like you, Connor?"

ZS Connor: *Helps Olivia to her feet carefully.* "It's a very long story, Olivia. But right now, we should just make sure you are truly alright."

Peregrine Connor: *Just says, "I'll try to get help while you two figure things out from here…"*

*Then Peregrine Connor left as he said, searching for anybody that was still around in the Studio.*

ZS Connor: *To Olivia.* "Look, let's just get moving and find you a place to rest for the moment, okay?"

Olivia: "...Okay."

*The two then depart from the room, heading for the Living Room.*

* * *

*In the Living Room, a bit later…*

Kyle: *Sitting on the couch, next to Aria.* "...I still can't believe we didn't make it in time to get on the transport that left...There goes our vacation out to the Beach…"

Aria: *shrugs* "Still not entirely sure about the beach anyways…"

Kyle: "At least we're not the only ones not going since the other Wastelanders didn't get on the ride out of here…"

Aria: "The Shepherds were also left behind, as well…"

Kyle: "Not to mention the two Katarinas are still here for probably the same reason as the rest of us…"

*As their conversation stops, ZS Connor and Olivia enter the room and ZS Connor immediately gets their attention.*

ZS Connor: *To both of them.* "While I'm glad to see you two are here, I need you to get off the couch so the newest arrival to the Studio can rest."

Kyle: *Turns to ZS Connor, pausing as he sees Olivia.* "...Is that you, Olivia?"

Aria: *turns and sees her; mutters just loud enough for herself and Kyle to hear* "... … ...Something seems...different...about her…"

Olivia: *In a confused tone as she looks at Kyle..* "...I'm...afraid I don't recall meeting you before...Whoever you are." *Then she looks at Aria.* "...And...as for you… You remind me of...Lenora. But...you are not her…"

Aria: "... … …" *Snaps fingers* "You're from that other universe! The one covered in that story ZS Connor, Dark Prelate Mitchell, and Morgan Rose are from!"

ZS Connor: *Replies with, "You are correct, Aria. This is not the Olivia you know...It's the Olivia I know."

DA Olivia: *Utterly confused.* "...Uh...Connor...What are you and 'Aria' talking about?"

ZS Connor: *To DA Olivia.* "Just be a bit more patient and I'll try to explain any questions you may have…"

*ZS Connor then gestures Kyle and Aria to move off the couch, which they do. Then ZS Connor and DA Olivia sit down.*

ZS Connor: *Looking at Kyle and Aria.* "Let me talk first and then you two can help explain once I'm done, okay?"

*The two nod back in agreement as ZS Connor then turns to DA Olivia and begins talking about where they are and what is going on.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the Studio Garage...**

*The Studio Assistant is quickly searching through his work station, still trying to find anything that could help Gespenst.*

*But as he continued searching, a certain Irish gal ended up heading in the Garage, curious about all of the noise she was hearing going on.*

Cait: *Upon seeing Gene in a frantic search.* "Is there something going on, Gene?"

Gene: *As soon as he hears Cait, replies with, "Cait, you can help me in two ways. Either help me search or get out now. I have no time to waste."*

Cait: *In a response, that wouldn't have come out from her before.* "...Then tell me what's going on and what I should be looking for?"

Gene: *A bit appreciative, yet still stressed sounding.* "Gespenst got sick and is unresponsive at the moment. And I need you to help me find my scanner I use to gather data on the people."

Cait: *Begins searching and then says, "...But isn't Gespenst a ghost? As in, that little fellow is not technically alive?"

Gene: *Replies with, "That doesn't matter since I can adjust the settings on the scanner to make sure it can scan him, regardless if he is alive or not."

Cait: *Takes the reply in mind and eventually digs out the scanner out of a nearby box.* "I found it!"

*The two move to each other to allow Gene to take the scanner and were about to leave when some noise distracts them.*

*The noise gets louder as a portal materializes in the air in the middle of the garage, while also sending some odd energy waves out.*

Gene: *In response to what was going on.* "You gotta be kidding, me...This is not the time for this nonsense!"

Cait: "C'mon, we should-"

*The portal makes another noise, though it sounded like a explosion going off…*

*As a person gets sent flying out of the portal and collides with the ground, clearly in a lot of pain.*

Gene: *Immediately tells Cait, "Go get any help you can and get back here as fast as possible…"*

Cait: *Just responds back quickly in agreement and then bolts off to get help.*

*The portal then begins to die out as it sends more energy waves out, till it closes in itself.*

* * *

Gene: *Carefully approaches the person, trying to find any wounds he can notice right away.* "...Don't worry...You're going to be fine."

*The person doesn't respond back due to being unconscious at the moment, which makes Gene worry more.*

*Unable to find any wounds due to their current attire in the way, Gene keeps looking at the person to quickly notice that the person was a female.*

Gene: *To himself.* "...Just stay calm and wait for help to arrive…"

*A short span of time passes as Cait brought help, allowing the unconscious female to be carefully moved to the Infirmary to be ready to treat her if it was needed.*

*Gene followed along, making sure he had the scanner in his hands.*

* * *

 **An hour or two later...**

*Once Gene was aware of the Residents left behind, he informed everyone that he will be in charge of the Studio at the moment.*

*His first action was to make sure those in the Infirmary are being constantly checked on just in case anything problematic arises.*

*Then he made sure to get a small group formed to check the entire Studio just in case there is anything else going on that needs to be addressed.*

*Gene then took it upon himself to check the Studio Grounds just in case as he heads for the front door.*

*Then Gene exits the Studio and heads down the staircase to begin searching for anything out of the ordinary.*

*It didn't take very long as he ended up finding someone unconscious on the other side of the gate that surrounds the Studio.*

Gene: *After getting to the other side and carefully approaching the person, just mutters out, "If you can hear me, just respond back with anything…"

?.?.?: *Hearing what Gene said.* "... ...Where… ...am… ...I?"

Gene: *Responding back with, "As far as I can say for now, you are in a friendly place if you need help."

?.?.?: *Tries to get up, but struggles to stay standing.*

Gene: *Helps keep the person up with support as he asks, "You think you can walk for a bit?"

?.?.?: "...I think I can…"

Gene: *Quickly asks, "Do you have a name?"

?.?.?: *Thinks before saying, "... ...My name is...Nowan."

*The Studio Assistant continues helping Nowan up the stairs and into the Studio as they head for the Infirmary.*

End Chapter 42.


	44. Chapter 43: Ven and Us

**Chapter 43: Ven and Us**

 **Inside the Infirmary...**

*Gene walks around the Infirmary, lost in thought and worry as he looks towards the three individuals on their own beds.*

*One of them has Gespenst, who was still sick beyond belief. But the ghost was also finally awake as it did everything it can to fight the illness.*

*Near the ghost on a chair was Alma, keeping it company as she tried to keep it together and not make the ghost worry about her.*

*The next bed over had the female that arrived in the Garage via portal. She was checked over by Travis and anyone else with medical experience and thankfully didn't have any serious wounds.*

*However, they were still unconscious and have yet to awaken since being placed in the bed.*

*The third individual was on the next bed over, doing much better than the other two due to their condition not being as severe.*

*But besides that, the only thing that was really known about this person was their name. The name being Nowan.*

Gene: *Decides to head over to Nowan's bed and pulls up a chair.* "So...I guess you want to know where you are and who I am?"

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "I guess that's my only option for now…"

Gene: *In response.* "Well, right now you are inside the Studio. It's a place where people live and work here if they end up needing a place to live."

Nowan: "Sounds nice."

Gene: "Trust me, it is. And speaking of myself, my name is Gene Clarkson. I'm currently in charge of this place as we speak."

Nowan: *Being nice.* Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Clarkson."

Gene: *Changing the focus to Nowan.* "So Nowan, if you can, please explain why you were injured when we met?"

Nowan: *Has to focus and think for a bit.* "...I was traveling by myself when I ended up seeing this building out in the distance. So, I headed towards it hoping I can meet someone who would help me out."

Gene: "And I assume this building was the Studio?"

Nowan: *Nods.* "Once I got close to the gate, I was thinking of climbing over it and knocking on the door I saw past it...Only I ended up feeling something come over me and it made me feel very weak. That's when I collapsed…"

Gene: "Do you have an idea of the amount of time between that and when I found you?"

Nowan: *Replies with, "As far as I can tell, it felt like two hours ago…."*

Gene: *Glances over to the female on the next bed over.* "So, do you happen to know who that young woman over there is, by any chance?"

Nowan: *Looks over to the female.* "... ...I don't think I ever met someone like her in my life. So I have no idea who she is…"

* * *

*Just as the two were going to keep talking, the female in question starts making some noise as she starts to awaken.*

Gene: *To Nowan.* "I'll talk to you later...And take it easy if you still need to."

*The Studio Assistant then shifts his chair over to the other bed and waits for the female to be fully awake.*

?.?.?.: *groans before holding her head, feeling a headache…*

Gene: *Just asks to her, "Are you going to be alright, or do you need any help?"*

?.?.?.: "I...I don't know...gah...my head...what happened?"

Gene: *Answers back with, "As far as I know, you ended up arriving here via a portal and I helped get you into this Infirmary just in case you were hurt."*

?.?.?.: *rubs her head* "...Just gimme a moment...to collect my thoughts...Gah…"

Gene: *Quickly asks, "Can I please get your name before I get going?"*

?.?.?.: "...Mireille...Mireille Forshaw…"

Gene: "I'll be nearby if you need someone to talk to, Mireille."

* * *

*The Studio Assistant then moves the chair over to the next bed over, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Alma.*

Gene: *To Alma.* "How are you holding up, Alma?"

Alma: "...Alright…"

Gene: *Looks at Gespenst.* "...How are you doing, Gespenst?"

Gespenst: *Coughs, but tries to smile when it looks at Gene.*

Gene: "You'll be fine, Gespenst...I promise."

Gespenst: *Looks happy after hearing that before it coughs again.*

Alma: *looks conflicted*

Gene: *Trying to be supportive to Alma with saying,* "...Trust me, I think the little guy is doing as well as he is now with you nearby as support, so you're still helping out in your own way."*

Alma: *looks slightly guilty hearing that*

Gene: *Turns silent before looking at Gespenst again.* "... ...I'll...see you...two later."

* * *

*Some time passes, as Gene returns from the Break Room with a bottle of water for himself as he heads over to talk with Nowan again.*

Gene: *Bringing the chair over to sit down on.* "So Nowan, are you open to talk about your past?"

Nowan: *Looks conflicted for a sec as he thinks.* "... ...That's not exactly easy…"

Gene: *Not trying to mean.* "And what do you mean by that...If you're okay with explaining it?"

Nowan: *Thinks for a bit before deciding.* "...I'll tell you. The..thing is...I… I'm not sure if I have a real name...or identity."

Gene: *Confused for a sec.* "What do you mean by that?"

Nowan: "...I can't really remember my real name...So I've been calling myself 'Nowan' for a long time…"

Gene: "...Is it possible that you may have amnesia?"

Nowan: *Shakes his head.* "No...I just forgot my name...But I can still remember other things from my past."

Gene: *Asks, "Such as?"*

Nowan: *Sounding like what he is saying is really true.* "...I used to be way different back then...Till I changed into the person you see before you now…"

Gene: *Hesitates to ask, "...Do you want to talk about that?"*

Nowan: *Shakes his head.* "...Its...too personal and complicated…"

Gene: *Stepping back figuratively.* "Okay...Then I'll stop asking questions."

Nowan: "...So now what?"

Gene: "I got to get back to working on helping one of my friends out. If...you need more time to rest, feel free to. Otherwise, you can leave anytime you want."

Nowan: *Turns silent before saying, "... ...Maybe we should talk about that last part...When I'm done resting…"

Gene: "Okay then…"

*The Studio Assistant then heads off, grabbing his scanner from where he left it and begins adjusting the system.*

* * *

*Things turn quiet in the Infirmary until some noise comes from the door being pushed open and Cait enters the room.*

*Right away, the Irish Wastelander heads to Mireille was and just pulls up a chair nearby before quickly thinking out what to say.*

Cait: *Awkwardly says, "... ...Are you...I mean, can you… ...Look...I'm really used… ...I mean-"* *Gets frustrated at messing up what she was trying to say.*

Mireille: "Uhm...huh?"

Cait: *Calms down and then says, "Let me start over...My name is Cait. And I'd like to know what your name is."*

Mireille: "... … ...Mireille…"

Cait: *Follows up with, "Uhm… ...How are you doing, Mireille?"*

Mireille: "Better than I was earlier, but still a bit confused...still trying to figure out what happened…"

Cait: *Answering her last part with, "...As far as I can tell, some explosion went off before you showed up out of the portal that brought you here…"*

Mireille: "Explosion? Explosion...explosion… … …" *eyes widen* "Explosion...MY SHIP! Dammit! They must have-...No…" *slumps*

Cait: *Confused.* "...I can tell you figured out something...But what are you talking about?"

Mireille: *sadly* "Last I recall, my ship was under attack by Cerberus Forces, but… … ...if what you said is true...that portal must have taken me before my ship was destroyed…"

Cait: *Tries something off the top of her head.* "...Before I ask any more into what you just said...I'd like to say a few things and tell me if these ring any bells, okay?"

Mireille: "...Very well…why?"

Cait: *Explaining.* "I'm doing this as a way to see if you are from anywhere familiar...Because we may find out where you came from possibly."

Mireille: "Ok… … ..."

Cait: *Pauses to think up the words.* "Okay, tell me if any of these sound familiar. 'Wastelanders', 'Shepherds', 'The Great War', 'Mirelurk', 'Studio', 'Avalon'."

Mireille: *thinking* "All I can think of regarding ANY of those is a man named 'Shepard', but that's the closest I can think of…"

Cait: *Taking that answer into account.* "Then in that case...You mind saying what type of ship you were on?"

Mireille: "A Cerberus Minerva-class Command Cruiser, the _CSV Wirbelwind_ "

Cait: *Not really expecting that.* "Okay… ...There's one more thing. You said this name 'Cerberus' at least two times. So who or what is that?"

Mireille: "They were once a pro-human organization, promoting the advancement of humanity in galactic society...they've since become a human-supremacy terrorist group… … ...I used to be a member, until I finally caught on as to what was going on and left… … ...that's part of why they were after me..."

Cait: *Coming to a conclusion.* "... ...Well, with what you told me...I have no idea where you are from...And I don't think anyone here has an idea as well."

Mireille: "...I see… … …"

Cait: *Follows up with, "...But I can tell you for sure that you're at the Studio right now. And that you're going to be fine."*

Mireille: "Alright… … …"

Cait: *Looks around for a sec, seeing that Gene is busy.* "...If you need anything, make sure to tell that guy over there about it. Otherwise...Uhm...I need to get going…"

*The Irish Wastelander then departed, leaving Mireille a question on her mind.*

Gene: *Gets done with the work he was doing and switches focus to Mireille.* "Mireille…I don't intend to bother you, but is there anything you like to know or ask?"

Mireille: "Why did that person, Cait, want to talk to me?"

Gene: *Answers back with, "I'd imagine it have to do with the fact she was with me when we found you unconscious, so she wanted to know how you were doing."*

Mireille: "Alright…"

*Things quiet down yet again as Gene ends up leaving the room, to avoid showing how stressed out he was really feeling.*

* * *

*Outside the Infirmary, Gene takes some time to drink that water bottle he was holding onto in order to help calm down.*

*As he manages to do so, ZS Connor approaches Gene.*

Gene: *After getting the bottle down and capped.* "Is there something you need to tell me, ZS Connor?"

ZS Connor: *Relaying some information.* "There is someone at the Studio's front door, asking for the owner or whoever is in charge to meet with them."

Gene: "Then I guess that means I'm going to be the one talking to them…"

*Gene takes a second to take a deep breath before he tells ZS Connor to stick around outside the Infirmary in case anyone comes looking for him.*

*The Studio Assistant then heads off to the front door and opened it to see the person in question.*

*The person was a young woman with purple hair that had some green hair bands in it. She was also wearing a mainly white and green frilly at the ends kind of dress, along with black leggings that ended at her green shoes.*

*And the very last thing Gene noted that her irises were red…*

Gene: *Starts off with, "Can I please get your name?"

?.?.?: "... ...My name is Odette."

Gene: *Noting that name down.* "Okay, then why are you here, Odette?"

Odette: *Spaces out for a bit.* "... Oh...Ummm...I'm trying to ask for directions and this is the first place I saw along the way…"

Gene: "So, where were you planning on heading to?"

Odette: *Spaces out again.* "... ...Sorry. I'm heading to… …" *Checks a note she had in her hand.* "...I'm heading to Short Coast."

Gene: *Just says, "If you're looking for Short Coast, just keeping how down the road that way and you'll reach it."*

Odette: "I appreciate the help...So...uhm… I guess I'll be heading off…"

*The purple haired gal then descends down the staircase and heads beyond the gate to begin walking down the road to the city.*

Gene: *Heads back in and shuts the door behind him, a bit curious about Odette.*

* * *

 **A bit later, back in front of the Infirmary...**

Gene: *Arrives at the doorway, only to see Nowan waiting by the door standing by himself.*

*The Studio Assistant then takes this moment to get a good look at Nowan.*

*The first thing that Gene notes in his mind is Nowan's blonde colored hair. He then notes the rather formal looking red button up coat covering a white undershirt. Following that is the fact Nowan was wearing a pair of formal grey pants and black shoes.*

*And the very last thing Gene noted was that his irises was in the color of yellow…*

Gene: *Finally talking.* "...I take it you're doing better, Nowan?"

Nowan: *Nods.* "I was actually going to tell you earlier, but you left before I could."

Gene: "Then why are you out here?"

Nowan: "Like I said...I was going to tell you and when I got out here, that fellow…'ZS Connor'...told me to stay here and wait."

Gene: "Okay. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

Nowan: *Pauses.* "Actually...There is the matter of a request I'd like to make."

Gene: *Curious.* "And what is this request?"

Nowan: *A bit nervous.* "...I… I was going to ask if you were willing to allow someone like me to live here...If that's possible."

Gene: *Sighs.* "Normally, I would be telling you to talk to someone else about this. But since I'm currently in charge...The only thing I can think of doing is letting you stay here till the person who handles this returns."

Nowan: "So...what does that mean?"

Gene: *Sighs again.* "It means that you'll be considered a temporary resident if you're willing to stay here till we get the approval process done to make you an official resident."

Nowan: "...Then I guess I'll be staying here…"

Gene: *Just follows up with, "And if you need a room, there's a lot of spare rooms on the third floor of the Residential Area."*

Nowan: *Quickly asks, "...Except I don't know how to get there…"*

Gene: "Then I'll get someone to lead you there if you can give me a minute…"

*Gene then departs quickly and comes back with Peregrine Connor by his side.*

Gene: *To Peregrine Connor.* "This is Nowan and he needs help getting to the Residential Area. So can you please make sure to show him how to get there from here?"

Peregrine Connor: *Replies with, "I'll make sure to do that, Gene.*

*Peregrine Connor and Nowan then depart as Gene ends up heading back into the Infirmary, checking on Gespenst again with the scanner.*

* * *

 **Some short amount of time later...**

*While Gene was working on scanning Gespenst again and trying to make sense of the data he was getting, ZS Connor enters the room looking for him.*

ZS Connor: *Getting Gene's attention.* "Gene...There is another person at the front door asking for you."

Gene: *Sounding annoyed.* "Really?!" *Calms down slightly.* " I...I'll go deal with them. But after this, I'm not answering that door unless it's really important."

*The Studio Assistant then makes his way over to the front door in a fast manner and stops to refocus and calm down before answering it.*

*Once that happens, Gene opens the door to see the person beyond it looking at him.*

*This individual was a older female that had purple hair and a lighter purple hair band that helped form another upper layer of hair. As for their clothes...They looked like to be a set of black arm and leg coverings that went with the robe she was wearing. And her footwear was a pair of heeled purple shoes.*

*And Gene made sure to note the red coloration on her irises..*

Gene: *Talking first.* "May I please get your name, miss?"

?.?.?: *Eyes narrow.* "...Why do you care to know who I am?"

Gene: *Remaining civil.* "Because I would like to know who you are in case we ever meet again."

?.?.?: *Not sounding like she cares.* "...Since you want to know, my name is Anette."

Gene: *Still remaining civil.* "Well...What do you need help with, Annette?"

Annette: *Sounding really impatient.* "Just give me directions to the nearest city or town around here…"

Gene: "If you're looking for a city, take the road down that way and you'll get there."

Annette: "...Then I'll be going then…" *Eyes narrow again.* "And if we ever meet again, I implore you to not waste my time with pointless questions."

Gene: *Decides to close the door as soon as she turns around.*

*The Studio Assistant then just heads straight back to the Infirmary, trying to not think about how rude that woman was as he got back to work.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the Residential Area…**

*Nowan was in the middle of getting comfortable laying down on the bed, when he starts feeling something.*

*The individual focuses and begins telepathically communicating with someone else outside the Studio.*

Nowan: "What is it? I'm in the middle of something important."

Annette: *Sounding impatient.* "Whatever it is better be important. I just finished my recon attempt and I'm losing my patience for the signal to being searching this 'Studio'."

Nowan: "You just have to be more patient, Annette."

Annette: *Not exactly agreeing fully.* "...Fine."

Nowan: *Focuses again.* "Odette, are you there?"

Odette: *Doesn't respond at all.*

Nowan: "Odette, are you staring at the stars again?"

Odette: *Finally snaps out of spacing out.* "...No, I wasn't. I was just going over the plan again for the search we are suppose to be doing."

Nowan: *Not buying it, but plays dumb.* "Then just make sure you're ready when I give the signal."

Odette: "Affirmative."

Nowan: *Back to Annette.* "Same goes for you, Annette. And I suggest you have Odette go over the plan with you."

Annette: *Not sounding as rude or impatient now.* "Affirmative."

Nowan: *To both of them.* "I'd suggest you two head into the city and find a place to rest for tomorrow. If everything goes as planned...We'll be in and out."

*The teletpacthic communcation stops, as Nowan goes back to relaxing on the bed. The individual then gets lost in thought.*

*The thought itself stuck around as Nowan ended up drifting into sleep…*

End Chapter 43.


	45. Chapter 44: Ven Vicus Sians

**Chapter 44: Ven Vicus Sians**

 **The next day…**

*The Infirmary was quiet, as the Studio Assistant was sleeping on the chair he was using since he didn't want to waste time moving to and from his room if he could help it.*

*Mireille was adrift in sleep as well, hoping the sleep will help her get past the recent headaches that were flaring up from yesterday.*

*Gespenst was sleeping as well, but still had the occasional moment when it needed to wake up to deal with the coughing fits it had.*

*Alma was also resting a bit, although she was still somewhat alert*

*The Infirmary door opens, making some noise to disrupt the quiet environment as Nowan enters to see everyone not awake.*

Nowan: *Decides to go over to Gespenst's bed to get a closer look at its occupant.* "...Huh...What is with this creature?"

*The individual gets curious and slowly moves his hand to attempt to touch the ghost…*

Alma: *whips arm out and grabs Nowan's arm* "...What are you doing?"

Nowan: *Not expecting that.* "I was just trying to figure out what this creature was without trying to awake it."

Gespenst: *Still snoozing away.*

Alma: *staring at Nowan with one eye, the other one closed* "... … ...And why not wait until someone was awake to ask?"

Nowan: *Being honest.*"My curiosity was greater than my instinct to be patient..."

Gespenst: *Shifts around a bit, but still sleeping.*

Nowan: *Asking nicely.* "And can you please let go my arm, now?"

Alma: *stares at him a moment...before doing so…*

Nowan: *Moves his arm closer to himself.* "Thank you…"

Gespenst: *Still sawing logs.*

*Nowan moves over the bed he was on yesterday, sitting and waiting for time to go by, occasionally glancing over to Alma and Gespenst.*

* * *

*A few minutes later, Gene stirs up from his sleep and rubs his eyes to do something as his vision adjusts to the light levels.*

Gene: *Yawns before looking around, seeing that Nowan and Alma are awake.*

*The Studio Assistant then moves over to see Gespenst still adrift in its dreams, before looking to Alma.*

Gene: *Quietly.* "Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"

Alma: "...Nowan came in…"

Gene: "I noticed. Anything else?"

Alma: "He seemed interested in Gespenst for some reason…"

Gene: *Pauses.* "...Then maybe I should talk to him."

*The Studio Assistant then moves over to Nowan was and looks at the individual before he starts talking.*

Gene: *Starts off with, "So why are you here, Nowan?"*

Nowan: "I came by to see if there was anything I could do to help your friend."

Gene: "... ...Are you sure you want to help?"

Nowan: *In response.* "You helped me earlier, so why not return the favor?"

Gene: *Hesitates.* "...Just know that my friend is the ghost over there, so if there's anything you need to know, ask me."

Nowan: "Sounds like a plan."

*Gene and Nowan move over to where Gespenst and Alma were, as Gene looks at Alma first.*

Gene: "Nowan says that he wants to help us out with our friend, Gespenst."

Alma: *seems a bit suspicious*

Gespenst: *Coughs a few times before its eyes open, allowing it to see Gene, Alma, and Nowan.* "... … ...Al...ma… ...Ge… ...ne… …"

Nowan: *To Alma.* "If you don't mind, I would like to test and see how this creature is doing for myself before I ask for more information."

Alma: "... … ...Fine...but I'm watching you…"

Gene: *Not looking at him as he says, "Just be careful, Nowan."*

Nowan: *To Gespenst.* "...Hello there."

Gespenst: *Looks at Nowan for a bit.* "... Hel… … …lo… …"

Nowan: *Just carefully says, "Don't be alarmed...I'm just going to going to do some simple things."*

*The individual slowly and gently places his hand above Gespenst's eyes and then slowly removes his hand.*

Nowan: *To Gespenst.* "Now...can you please try to lift your arms as high as you can?"

Gespenst: *Slowly nods before focusing and get its stubby arms up a bit above the bed before having to stop due to lack of energy.*

Nowan: "Okay...The last thing I want to do is just try to get up and move around if you can."

Gespenst: *Slowly nods before focusing the last bits of energy it had to float up into the air a few inches above the bed before suddenly stopping and floating back down.*

Nowan: *To Gespenst, in a very calm tone.* "Thank you for cooperating."

Gespenst: *Doesn't say anything, but lightly smiles back as its response.*

* * *

Gene: *To Nowan.* "So now what do you need to know?"

Nowan: *Thinking.* "First, I'd like to know what your friend actually is…"

Alma: "He's-" *freezes a bit, thinking about it*

Gene: *Answers the question.* "Gespenst is a 'Boo', which is a small spherical ghost that comes from another world."

Nowan: "Okay. The next question I have is...What symptoms is Gespenst suffering from what you two found so far?"

Gene: "Gespenst originally was doing fine until he collapsed into unconsciousness yesterday. Ever since then, he's been having coughing fits and fevers."

Nowan: *Responds back with, "How about lack of energy and chills?"*

Gene: *Questioning the last part.* "Chills? No...That shouldn't be the case…"

Nowan: "From where I placed my hand, I felt coldness…"

Gene: *Noting that.* "Okay then...Is there anything else?"

Nowan: "...There is one last thing. Does Gespenst have the capability to feel pain?"

Gene: "...I would say so, given the fact that Gespenst can feel physical contact with objects and people."

Alma: *nods*

Nowan: *Remains quiet as he thinks about what is going with Gespenst.* "... … ...I… ...I think Gespenst may be suffering from… … 'Venusian Flu'..."*

Gene: *Just says, "...Venusian Flu? Is...that the actual name?"*

Nowan: *Responds back with, "No, but what Gespenst has been experiencing symptoms wise is very similar to it. So, it may be possible he's suffering from a variation of it or the original strain of illness…"*

Alma: "...Is there anything that could be done to get rid of it?"

Nowan: "Well...There is a flower that has some healing effects in its pollen that can expel any variation of Venusian Flu from an infected individual. It's name is 'Mercury's Light.'

Gene: *Sounding a bit relieved.* "So...Where can we find Mercury's Light?"

Nowan: "The flower grows in great amounts among the base of mountains, so someone just needs to head to the nearest mountain and pick a few and return here."

Gene: *Sighs disappointedly.* "... ...Except...there's a problem. The nearest mountain to the Studio is at least 5 times the distance between here and the city and we don't have a way to get there except by foot..."

Alma: *thinks for a moment* "...I...do have my own mount…"

Gene: "Can this mount of yours get you there? It's...quite a distance…"

Alma: "It got me from the studio to the beach house last time there was a vacation…And even if it couldn't, I've traveled longer distances on foot before..."

Gene: "...If that's the case...You're going to need know which direction to take. But thankfully, I have a map of the region in my room I can give you."

Alma: *nods* "Alright…"

* * *

 **A bit later…**

*Alma, mounting on her bird mount (which she claims is called a 'Chocobo', after the Final Fantasy bird of the same name), left nearly immediately, to get the flower as soon as possible.*

*While she was off, Gene and Nowan stayed at the Infirmary to keep an eye on Gespenst as they waited.*

Gene: *After checking on Gespenst, he heads over to see how Mireille was fairing.* "Hello Mireille. How are you doing today?"

Mireille: "...Physically, better...emotionally, not so much…"

Gene: *Responds back with, "Well...If you need emotional help, I'm sure someone here can you assist in dealing with whatever is bothering you. But it is also good hearing that you physically feel well."*

Mireille: *nods* "So...what happens now? I don't really have much of a place to go, after all…"

Gene: "That's not true, technically. You can stay here at the Studio till you can find a way back to wherever you're from…We have plenty of rooms to spare."

Mireille: *thinks a moment, before nodding* "...Alright...not sure what else I can do back home, however, since my ships is destroyed and my people-..." *slumps, thinking about them again*

Gene: *Makes sure to say, "Of course, I need to say that I'm not the one who handles letting people join the Studio normally, but with what you been through, you'll have nothing to worry about."*

Mireille: *nods in acknowledgement*

Gene: *Also makes sure to say, "And like I said earlier, if you need someone to talk to, I'd be one of the people willing to lend an ear. Otherwise, let's get you to a room in the Residential Area."*

Mireille: *nods* "Alright…"

Gene: *To Nowan.* "Nowan, I'll be back after helping out Mireille here. Can you make sure to keep an eye on Gespenst for me?"

Nowan: *Replies with, "I was already doing that, but consider it done."*

Gene: *To Mireille.* "And I'm apologizing in advance if you don't want to talk, but is it okay I ask a few questions about yourself while heading over to the room?"

Mireille: *thinks for a moment, before replying* "...Very well…"

*The two begin moving as Gene starts asking simple questions and leave Nowan to be along with Gespenst.*

* * *

Nowan: *Checks on Gespenst, seeing that the Boo was awake.* "Gespenst, I think you should getting as much rest while we wait for Alma to return."

Gespenst: *Looks at Nowan for a bit, before saying, "... ...Ok...ay… …"*

*The Boo then closed its eyes and eventually falls asleep.*

Nowan: *Sighs as he looks at the ghost.*

*The Individual then moves over to the bed he was in and sits on it before focusing for a bit.*

Nowan: *Telepathically* "Odette, Annette, are you two awake?"

Odette: *Responding first.* "I'm awake, Nowan."

Annette: "As am I…"

Nowan: "Are you two close to the Studio?"

Odette: "We are waiting for your signal, then we will converge on the location."

Anette: *Sounding like she's been looking forward to this.* "And it better be soon…"

Nowan: *Specifically to Annette.* "Then you better be ready." *Takes a second to think something over, before communicating, "Ven Vicus Sians."*

*The Individual stops focusing and then begins to depart the Infirmary...But stops himself as he looks back to see Gespenst still asleep.*

Nowan: *To himself in his mind.* "I hope we find what we are looking for quickly...I don't want anyone in here to get hurt if I can avoid it at all costs…"

*The Individual then exits the room, focusing on his mission now.*

* * *

 **In the front foyer...**

*The front door was closed and locked, blocking anyone from entering it. But after a few heavy pounds landing on it, the door broke apart as Odette and Annette enter the Studio.*

*The two intruders keep their eyes peeled as they hear someone approaching the room down from one of the hallways.*

*They get ready to attack just in case, but soon drop it once they see that it was Nowan.*

Nowan: *Actually talking verbally.* "So here's the plan. We get everyone in here that can stop us rounded up in one room and tell them that we only want to search the location for what we are looking for. And once we find it, we leave this place and get to the meetup point."

Odette: *Agreeing with the plan.* "Okay."

Annette: *Disagreeing with the plan.* "What you have in mind will take too long, Nowan. Now my plan-"

Nowan: *Interrupting her.* "You'll stick to my plan, Annette. And you better not mess it up by going with what you think works best…"

Annette: *Eyes narrow.* "...Fine…"

*The trio of intruders then group up and move their way to the Residential Area as they note the spacious room they determined to be perfect for their plan.*

* * *

 **In the Living Room...**

*The room was empty, save for those on the couch that were watching some random movie they found. The people on the couch was Kyle, Aria, ZS Connor, and Peregrine Connor.*

Kyle: *Looks at Aria before blushing and saying, "You look very beautiful today...Aria. Did you do...anything to make that happen?"*

Aria: *blushes a little* "Nothing much different from normal…"

Kyle: *Still blushing.* "Regardless, you still look beautiful, my love…"

Aria: *blushes some more*

ZS Connor: *Focusing on the movie more that what those two were saying.* "That's interesting…"

Peregrine Connor: *Referring to what ZS Connor was talking about, "If I know anything, that'll show up later in the movie and do something major…"

*The four people on the couch then quiet down when the movie reaches a quiet point, getting really quiet to the point they hear somebody heading into the room.*

Peregrine Connor: *Turns to see who it was...And doesn't budge an inch as he sees it was Odette.* "... ...Who are you and what are you doing here?"

*The other three on the couch heard what Peregrine Connor and quickly turn to see Odette as well...Catching them off guard the moment they laid eyes upon her.*

Odette: "...Uhm… …" *Quickly bolts off as fast as her legs can take her.*

Kyle: *Immediately looks at Aria and ZS Connor.* "Something tells me whoever that was not going to be friendly…"

ZS Connor: *To Peregrine Connor.* "Go tell everyone something's going on and be ready to group."

Peregrine Connor: "I'm on it!" *Quickly heads further into the Residential Area to spread the word.*

Aria: "We should probably get ready, in case something happens…"

Kyle: "I'll be back quickly…" *Quickly heads off to his room.*

ZS Connor: *To Aria.* "You should do the same, Aria." *Quickly heads off to his own room as well.*

*The Tactician also rushed over to her room and got ready before meeting back up with Kyle and ZS Connor.*

*And as word spread, more and more of the other Residents joined them.*

* * *

*When the word found its way to Gene, he grew worried about Gespenst again, since the only possible person keeping an eye on the ghost was Nowan.*

*As Gene was thinking, DA Olivia passed by unsure of what to do when she got the word as well.*

Gene: *Noticing DA Olivia.* "...Pardon, you name is Olivia, right?"

DA Olivia: *Turns to Gene.* "Uhm…That is my name. And I believe Connor told me your name is Gene?"

Gene: *A bit worried in tone.*"Yes, but I'd like to cut to the chase. Can you do me a favor and head to the Infirmary and make sure the little guy in there is safe?"

DA Olivia: *A bit nervous.* "...Sure...If I can be of any help, then I'll head over there and do as you requested."

*The Dancer then made sure to head to her room to retrieve the steel sword ZS Connor gave her after she arrived and sheathed it before heading off to the Infirmary as Gene said.*

* * *

*With the Studio on alert, the group of Residents formed up and advanced towards the front of the Studio, keeping their eyes peeled.*

*As they kept advancing, they crossed paths with Odette again. The purple haired girl then fled, causing everyone to follow her as they noted the direction she was going.*

*Once Odette entered a certain room, she made sure to keep everyone's attention on her as they entered the room.*

Odette: *As soon as everyone was in, she yells out, "Nowan! Annette!"*

*The two in question emerge from their hiding spots and regroup with Odette, as Nowan makes sure to stand in front of them.*

Nowan: *To the crowd in front of him.* "If everyone can please listen, I have something very important to tell you all."

*The crowd gets moved a bit as Gene makes his way to the front after he heard Nowan's voice.*

Gene: *Once he was able to see Nowan.* "... ...Nowan, what are you doing?!"

Nowan: *Avoids looking directly at Gene.* "What I am doing is completing my assignment that I was sent here to do. As for what it is...The task that me and my colleagues here is to retrieve a certain item that arrived here recently."

Odette: *Speaking up.* "We've been looking for this item for quite a while and we won't be leaving till we retrieve it."

Nowan: "So, in the interest of avoiding unneeded physical violence...If you all surrender right now, we'll search this place and leave immediately as soon as we find what we are looking for."

Gene: *In response.* "And what if we end up saying no, Nowan?"

Nowan: *In a serious tone.* "That wouldn't be a wise idea...Given that you aren't dealing with normal people… … ...You are dealing with what you earthlings call…'Venusians'."

*It was at that moment the Studio Assistant remembered what he heard about 'Venusians' back in the past...And it sent a chill down his spine.*

Gene: *Talks back, despite the fear building up in him.* "And I'm not convinced with your words alone, Nowan."*

Nowan: *Snaps his fingers as his response.*

*Odette and Annette's eyes then suddenly turn full red as their arms change into these purple limbs that soon turned into very sharp looking claws.*

*And then Nowan himself focuses...As he turns into a floating purple sphere and then reforms as…*

*An exact copy of Gene.*

Gene Copy: *In Nowan's voice.* "I take it you never seen Venusians such as ourselves before...But now you can say you have."

*The Gene Copy breaks down and turns back into Nowan.*

Nowan: *Reiterating his point.* "So I suggest you all surrender as I said and let us get our assignment done…"

Gene: *Doesn't respond right away.* "... … ...We have your word that no harm will come upon us?"

Nowan: *Grins.* "Yes, you have my word."

Gene: *Takes a deep breath.* "... ...Everyone, we need to surrender and let them search."

*It was safe to say no one in the crowd was expecting Gene to actually surrender to these intruders.*

Kyle: *To Gene.* "Do you really think this is the right decision?"

Cait: *To Gene.* "And do you think we can't take these guys?"

Aria: *considers things for a moment* "... … ...Hmmm...We do have a numerical advantage...but we know nothing of these 'Venusians'...And it seems Gene somehow does… … …"

Nowan: *Speaks up.* "If you still intend to surrender, I'd suggest you all drop your weapons and anything similar to the ground. And don't try to pull any tricks…"

Gene: "... ...Everyone, drop your weapons."

*But before anyone could even do so…*

Annette: *Running out of patience.* "Nowan, this is taking too long. I suggest we skip all of this and just incapacitate everyone to speed this up."

Nowan: *Groans in annoyment.* "Annette, we are already having them surrender...And I intend to keep my word to not harm any of them…"

Annette: *Locates one person, that being Cait, out from the crowd.* "And I could start with that female over there and incapacitate everyone around her just like that…"

Cait: *Noticing that it was her.* "Hey! You can be called a 'Super Veusi-Whatever' for all I care, but there's no way anyone of those claws are touching me without a Super Sledge to your stupid gut."

Annette: *Stares daggers at Cait.* "...What...did you just say?"

Nowan: *Getting angry at Annette.* "Annette...As the one in charge, I order you to stop talking and-"

Annette: *Interjecting with, "Begin attacking… ...Starting with her!"*

* * *

 ***Music Track: "Final Attack" Metal Slug 6 OST***

The Venusian Woman made a beeline straight for the Irish Wastelander, claws ready to strike…

Before a hail of various gunfire stopped her, making the Venusian Woman switching focus to defend against the projectiles.

This left her open, which allowed a Super Sledge strike by Cait to land on her, knocking her back a bit across the ground.

Annette grew more ferocious from that, as she transformed her claws into drills and shot them forward spinning at a incredibly high speed.

The drill attack were dodged and the Wastelanders armed with ranged weapons fired back upon her, damagning her yet again.

This however, was the final straw for Odette. The Young Venusian gal retailed by shifting one of her arms to a heavy purple whip like appendage and shot it forth to slam against the attacking Wastelanders.

The impact from the attack took out two of the Wastelanders, while sending anyone else nearby back a bit before they got to moving again.

However, THAT prompted the Fire Emblem Characters (the Shepherds and the two Katarinas) to leap into action: the Shepherds and one Katarina went after Odette, while the other Katarina, Aria, and the Sevon kids went to aid the Wastelanders with Annette.

The Shepherds basically did what attacks they knew how to do best: Henry, Maribelle, Lissa, Brady, and Heroes Katarina used tomes, while Chrom, Lucina, Frederick, Cordelia, Owain, and Severa closed the distance.

The ranged attacks from the tomes landed, dealing damage to the Venusian gal. This caused her aim to suffer, allowing the melee users to dodge her attacks and being attacking.

Their slashes and strikes land on their target, but the target still stands. She then shifted the other arm into a sharp point before striking back with a flurry of thrusts.

The flurry of thrusts collided with Frederick and Cordelia, allowing an moment for Odette to strike with her other arm, except she did it a horizontal sweep instead.

The whip like appendage smashed into them, knocking them to the ground sideways as they collapsed into unconsciousness upon landing.

All this did, however, was piss off Lissa and (probably piss off, you can never tell by his expression) Henry, thus resulting in the spell fire from them to intensify.

Odette kept the close range attackers at bay with her own attacks, but the incoming projectiles kept distracting her with the pain they brought.

Breaking away from the close combat, she sprinted off towards the tome users and took each spell attack sent her way till she closed the distance.

She then changed her whip like appendage into a copy of her other arm and sent aimed flurry attacks towards them.

The first targets were actually the tomes, which were either destroyed or knocked away. Then the targets became the tome users themselves.

The flurry of attacks deal enough damage to make them collapse to the ground, allowing Odette a moment to turn back to face the remaining Shepherds as she changed one of her arms back into the whip like appendage.

Unfortunately, her actions merely pissed off the remaining Shepherds, who fought back with greater ferocity.

This increased ferocity brought more damage from the attacks that landed on her and it started taking a toll on her performance.

After backing off, she put the remaining energy she had left into her legs. This allowed her to get into the air, at which point she changed both arms into drills and shot them towards the remaining Shepherds.

They dodged out of the way in time, which made Odette change her attack plan by changing both arms into the whip like appendages…

Before she twisted them and made them spin together like a tornado as she aimed it at her attackers.

The spinning tornado attack struck Chrom, Severa, and Owain sending them across the ground as they ended up stopped moving, unconscious and unable to keep on fighting.

The energy used by Odette took its toll as she descended, her arms shifting back into sharp points, exhausted from the pain as she stared at the last person still standing...

Lucina was used to fighting long odds before, having been trapped in a future beaten in Grimdarkness by VERY few, which means she was the most likely to remain standing...and she was PISSED, most of all that her parents and brother already went down. She stared at Odette, with an expression that left NO room for error in guessing how pissed she felt…and charged.

The two clashed as they traded attacks that got blocked by their weapons. This kept going on until Odette started slowing down, being barely able to keep up with blocking...

Seeing the opening, Lucina went for it.

The strike landed, sending the Venusian gal onto her back as she landed. She struggled to get up, doing so up to the point she was able to stand a few seconds...Before collapsing face forward into the ground, unable to continue fighting.

The defeat of Odette brought some short moments of reprise, before a set of drill attacks slammed into Lucina, sending her across the ground as she saw that it was from Annette.

With Lucina down, Annette divert her attention back to the others already focusing on her and

went on the defensive with dodging and blocking their attacks.

Leon and Travis stayed back and fired round after round from their rifles, as Kyle and Veronica waited for an opening to begin their barrage of attacks as they kept on the move while Anette stayed defensive. Aria, Morgan, and Mystery Katarina also fired from their tomes, while Mark readied to strike.

The Venusian Woman kept moving and dodging, till she maneuvered her way closer to where Leon and Travis were and sent her drills to them. The two rifle carrying Wastelanders had the misfortune of being attacked while they were reloading and ended up not being able to dodge the attack.

The two ended up getting sent on their backs to the ground, unable to keep going from the pain knocking them out.

Annette then had her next targets in mind as she sprinted towards Morgan and Mystery Katarina, sending her drills out before they could react and dodge.

The drills landed, taking both of them out as they got knocked to the ground. The Venusian Woman then changed her drills into a set of three sharp claws and then switched her priority to Veronica and Kyle.

Aria was still up as well, however, and she was livid that her daughter was taken down. She then went through her spell tomes...and found one that trumped her usual Thoron in strength, accuracy, and critical hit chance...She aimed at Annette, and called out, "Mjölnir!" and fired the spell, a lightning bolt coming in at Annette from above.

The electrical energy struck the Venusian, damaging and stunning her for a few moments. This allowed Kyle and Veronica an opportunity to attack, which they gladly took.

Both of their gauntlets land a direct gut shot on Annette and then the gun on the Ballistic Fist went off, dealing more direct damage to her.

But as soon as she was able to recover, she slashed down Veronica with her claws and then got into a locking clash with Mark.

The two tried attacking each other only to block each other with each attack. And then Annette quickly tried slashing Mark multiple times, each time getting blocked.

She then changed it up by putting her claws together to form a heavy mass and raised it above Mark and slammed it down on him. The attacked was defended against, but fell apart as it continued and knocked him out cold.

Annette then shifted back to her claws and saw that only two remained as a grin formed on her face for a second before going back to one of rage.

"You're going...to PAY FOR THAT!" Aria's response was, as she readied Mjölnir again.

The Venusian Woman prepared herself and when the spell was cast, she dodged in the nick of time...Only to get clipped by a Gauss rifle shot that was also fired at her.

Kyle reloaded his Gauss rifle and then swapped it out for his Ballistic fist again as he sprinted towards Annette, expecting to be attacked.

Annette did attack with her claws, but Kyle blocked it and then performed a scribe counter to land a jab on her face, allowing a follow up gut punch and gun barrel shot to land.

The Venusian Woman stumbled back before she recovered and then changed her arms into that heavy mass again, only to use to shove Kyle to the ground and allow her to sprint towards Aria as she changed them back into claws.

Aria quickly reached into her cloak and defended against the first strike made at her with her sword.

More strikes came that got blocked, leading to Annette to grow frustrated and keep attacking as she focused solely on Aria.

The barrage of attacks kept coming as Annette didn't give up. The sword itself, was taking too much damage and was going to be breaking soon…

Annette kept attacking, seeing the sword was on its last legs. She was going to land the final attack to break it...Only to get shot in the back with a Gauss round, interrupting her and creating a opening...

...Which Aria took, pulling out a Thoron Tome and opening fire on Annette at point-blank range.

The blast sent Annette flying back as she landed on her back. She quickly got back up, only for Kyle to rush at her and land a Legion Assault-esque jumping punch with his gauntlet and sent her back down to the ground.

And she stayed down, as her eyes reverted from full red to the more normal looking eyes she had as the two approached her.

Annette just stared at them, filled with anger still...until she finally got overwhelmed by the pain and collapsed, unable to move or fight.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Kyle quickly asked Aria as he looked at her, a bit exhausted.

Aria panted a moment, before replying, "...Yeah...fine…"

But before they could say anything else could be said, a voice could be heard coughing to get their attention,

"I wouldn't say you two are fine after your fight with Annette…" Nowan quipped as he looked towards the Courier and Tactician.

The two immediately pull their weapons on him, waiting for him to move an inch…

Except the only thing he did was talk instead.

"... ...You two do not want to fight me in the tired state you are in…" Nowan expressed as he still looked at them.

The two maintain their grip on their weapons, as ZS Connor and Peregrine Connor group up with them after they made sure to handle whatever they were doing while the fighting was going on.

"And what were you two doing while we fighting?" Kyle asked them, not breaking his sight left on Nowan.

"We would have helped, but we've been busy making sure our friends were going to be alright…" ZS Connor retorted, as he got his sword ready.

"It also didn't help we have to be careful when moving them out of danger's way in the heat of the battle…" Peregrine Connor added, as he looked towards Nowan.

The Venusian male takes a second to look around before speaking up again.

"I still suggest you surrender now...And your numerical advantage by a factor of three means nothing in terms of what I can do…" Nowan said, as he waited for an answer.

No one in the group of four was willing to answer his call for a surrender, so they remained quiet as they remained ready for anything.

"Do you seriously think you'll win against me? Two of your fellow allies have already decided to turn tail and flee...And nothing of what you can say will get me to surrender either." Nowan said in a serious tone, hoping what he was saying reached them.

"Except you're wrong, Nowan. We didn't flee in fear…" A voice called out, sounding like Gene…

And then Gene and Mireille entered in the room, both holding equipment in their hands…

"We left so I could get this!" Gene announced as he held up the strange belt like device he left behind in his room.

"... ...And what does he have with him? I...I have no idea what device is…" Kyle quickly asked Aria, confused at what he was seeing.

Aria replied, "I do...that's the Build Driver, the transformation device from the most recent Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Build…"

The Studio Assistant then attached the belt before producing those odd looking bottles and gives them a rather quick shake and turning their top parts before inserting them into the correct openings.

 **"Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!"**

He then gets his hand on the crank and begins operating it as the device powers up...As metal and pipes form around him, creating two halves of armor in the color of red and blue.

" **Are you Ready?"**

The halves then close in on him and fuse together...And then steam gets sent out of two angles.

" **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Gene had become Kamen Rider Build, RabbitTank form…

"... … ...Am I supposed to say something or strike a pose or something?" Build asked, unsure of what to do following all of that.

"It's usually just by choice, but Build's catchphrase is 'The laws of victory have been decided!'..." Aria replied.

"It's probably just me, but I don't think I should be saying that at all…" Build retorted as his response.

"...Might be best…" Aria replied.

"Ahem...Are you two done talking?" Nowan said, directed to Build and Aria.

It was then that the person accompanying Build then spoke up towards Nowan, sounding more ready than Build himself.

"I know I am...I watched your companions, and watched your every move...It's time I apply what I learned of you…" Mireille replied, in a serious tone, while she drew her Cerberus Harrer: a large white and black rifle with yellow/gold markings, and a design akin to a bullpup rifle, but with a slot on top instead of a magazine on the bottom..

"I can tell from your weapon that wherever you come from that your technology is advanced...But you'll never be ready for this…" Nowan quickly said…

As he quickly transformed the back of his torso into a purple glider kind of thing and jumped into the air, closing the distance to Build and Mireille.

Once he landed, his torso reverted to normal and his arms turned into spears and struck forward, trying to hit both of them. They dodged out of the way, but he kept following and attacking.

Mireille followed his attack patterns, while at the same time remembering the other two, and determining that they tend to do best attacking what's in front of them, Mireille activated her own special abilities: turning into some kind of purple missile of energy, she shot to several feet behind Nowan, and then raised her fist, which was glowing the same purple, and slammed it into the ground, creating a shockwave around Mireille that reached Nowan.

The shockwave collided, doing damage as he focused down on attacking Build, who kept dodging the spear attacks and kept moving, waiting for an opening to attack.

Mireille then performed another 'Biotic Charge', creating a smaller shockwave that also hit Nowan, before wreathing her fist in energy, and punched forward, firing a more focused shockwave in Nowan's direction.

The two shockwaves collided with the target, frustrating him to no end at the damage and disruption those did to him… as he then focused for a sec…

And then one of his legs quickly changes into a spear and shot backwards to Mireille, landing a direct hit on her, before striking again for another direct hit.

Nowan then switched his focus to Mireille and caught up to her via gilding, and then aimed his attack for her rifle and struck it out of her hands before following up an even faster spear arm strike that landed on her.

Just as he was about to continue attacking, Build sprinted over and landed a hard smack to the back of his head before repeating the maneuver with his other arm, diverting Nowan's attention back to Build.

Despite stopping Nowan's attack, those previous attacks did a number on Mireille, all but taking her out of the fight.

Build kept up his dodging as Nowan kept attacking, eventually landing a hit on Build. Build retaliated by taking another hit in order to slam a hard hook into Nowan and then land another hook as a follow up.

Getting exhausted from the damage and energy he spent Nowan backed off, only to focus deeply as he changed into that purple sphere and then reformed as…

...Kamen Rider Build…

The Build Copy then charged forward and threw his own hooks to his opponent and kept attacking till he ended it with a solid uppercut that knocked the original Build to the ground.

The damage done then made Build revert back into Gene...But despite that, he stood back up despite the pain he was in.

"You should just give up, Gene…" The copy said back as his response.

"I'm not giving up, Nowan…" Gene retorted back.

The Studio Assistant used the last bits of energy left in him to break into a run and perform a dropkick that landed on the Build Copy. He then kept pushing himself as he recovered and then delivered the hardest hook he can muster at his opponent's head…

And then to top it off, used his other arm to deliver another hard hook to the head.

...It was soon after that the Build Copy had taken all the damage he could...As he fell to his knees and reverted back into Nowan...Before falling the rest of the way to the ground face first.

 ***End Track***

"...My hands are screaming in pain… ..And so is the rest of my body...But it's over…" Gene said aloud as he did everything he can to hold through the pain going through him.

* * *

*With Nowan defeated, Gene moved his way over to Mireille as the onlookers made their way to them.*

Gene: *Once he was nearby.* "Mireille...Do you need help getting up?"

Mireille: *still reeling in pain from the assault*

Gene: *Checks his pockets and pulls out the Yggdrasil Dew bottle.* "Seems like you could use this…"

*The Studio Assistant then opened the bottle and poured the remains of the healing liquid on himself and Mireille.*

Mireille: *feeling better* "...That...works better than Medi-Gel…"

Gene: *Feeling better as well.* "...That's Yggdrasil Dew for you…Heals wounds with just the liquid..."

*The group of four caught up to the two as Gene helped Mireille to her feet.*

Kyle: *To Gene.* "You have a lot of guts to have kept going against him, Gene."

Gene: *Replies with, "It helps that I've been told that I got a mean hook…"*

Aria: *Thinks over* "...Gene...do you plan on holding onto that Driver?"

Gene: *Looks down to the Driver, still equipped on him.* "...Normally, I would have given it to you to give this to someone else… ...But I think I'm more interested in holding onto it for myself for the time being."

Aria: "Well...in that case, you might want to watch some Kamen Rider Build...it'll give you an idea of what your new equipment can do…"

Gene: *Keeping that in mind.* "I'll worry about that later… ...Since we now need to worry about helping out everyone else...Including the Venusians…"

*Everyone stared at him after he said that.*

Gene: *In response.* "I'm not joking with that last part. I really mean it.

Aria: "...Might I ask why? While Nowan seemed to try to handle this non-violently, the other two...didn't hesitate to ignore his orders and attack us…"

Gene: *Explaining with what he experienced.* "From what I saw of the other two, the older one reminds me very much of our good friend, Cait. So it's possible she maybe be like her and be hotheaded. As for the younger one, she seemed to react the way she did because her partner was being attacked and it drove her to keep fighting till she could not fight anymore..."

Aria: *nods* "Alright…But I still ask why..."

Gene: *Retorts with, "Why I want to help them? Because I need Nowan's help with making a cure for Gespenst's illness...And he would be more cooperative if we showed some amount of kindness to them, even with what we gone through…"*

* * *

*And as if on cue, the group hears someone stirring awake and they see that it was Nowan.*

Nowan: *Still too injured to fight.* "... … … ...Is it too late for me to surrender?"

Gene: *Thinking it over.* "No, you still have time…"

Nowan: "Then… ...I surrender and leave whatever happens to me up to you… ...But can you please do not harm me, Odette, or Annette any further?"

Gene: *Reusing what Nowan said earlier.* "Yes, you have my word."*

*Nowan then takes a deep breath of relief as he turns silent and thinks about everything that led to this over in his mind.*

Gene: *Looks at ZS Connor and Peregrine Connor.* "Can you two make sure to head to my room and search my desk for another Yggdrasil Dew bottle and bring it back here?"

*The two Connors quickly make their way to his room, as Gene asks Kyle and Aria again for assistance in helping out the Residents and the Venusians.*

*They initially hesitate, but eventually agree to help.*

*The Connors returned with the bottle in hand and gradually every Resident was awake and fully healed from whatever wounds they had from the battle.*

*The Venusian Trio was also healed, with Nowan and Odette expressing nicely for the help, while Annette kept to herself and didn't have any anger left in her at the moment.*

* * *

*Eventually, Alma finally returned, flowers in hand ( _Flowers...why is it always 'flowers'? Why not a medicinal fruit for once? It'd probably be tastier…_ ), and when she came to the Infirmary… … …*

*...She saw DA Olivia, Mireille, and Gene standing near Gespenst. But she also saw Nowan nearby and two others near him, those two being Odette and Annette.*

Gene: *Turns to see Alma.* "It's nice to see you again, Alma. Did you get the Mercury's Light?"

Alma: "Yes...what the heck happened?"

Nowan: *Answering before Gene.* "Perhaps we should focus on Gespenst first before we discuss what went on while you were away?

Gene: *To Alma.* "It'll be easier explaining what went on in detail if Gespenst is healthy again...Unless you really want to know right now, Alma."

Alma: *blinks* "...Right…" *Walks over, and pulls out the flowers*

Gene: *Takes the flowers and then hands them over to Nowan.* "Do you need any help or-"

Nowan: *Quickly says, "I don't need any help, but do pay attention in case you need to administer another cure for Venusain Flu."*

*Nowan moves to Gespenst and tells the ghost to open its mouth. The ghost does so and Nowan then carefully picks out enough pollen and drops them into the mouth.*

Gespenst: *Slowly gets better as the cure starts kicking in.* "... ...Gene… … ...Alma… …"

*The ghost then starts coughing again...except this time, it keeps coughing until the red gem it swallowed ends up getting vomited out onto the bed.*

*The Venusian Trio all stare at the gem, before Nowan snaps out of it and notices everyone else was now looking at them.*

Nowan: *Explaining.* "For those who don't know, we been sent to find that gem for our assignment, which we have been tracking and following for a very long time. It's why the three of us are here…"

Alma: "...Am I the only one missing part of the story?"

DA Olivia: "No...I'm also just as lost as you are…"

Gespenst: *Joins in with, "... ...Same… ...as… … ...Olivia…"*

Gene: *Diverting attention back to Gespenst.* "I was going to say, you do sound better already, Gespenst."

Gespenst: *Makes a small smile after hearing that.*

Alma: "Yeah, you do…"

*The Boo floats over to Alma and offers a hug after hearing that.*

Alma: *hugs back*

*The sight of that reaches someone in particular, but they remain quiet as they watched and waited for it to end.*

* * *

 **A bit later...**

*Gene, Alma, Mireille, and the Venusian Trio moved over to the foyer in front of the Studio, as the Venusians made sure to explain everything about what they are, what their assignment was, and what happened while Alma was gone.*

Nowan: *After having Odette and Annette help explain.* "So, that is it. Unless there is anything else you want to know?"

Alma: "Yeah: what's wrong with Annette? I mean, if she didn't act, you guys would've been in and out MUCH quicker…Barring needing my help to make Gespenst cough up that gem..."

Annette: *Responding, but not as expected.* "Its a problem both of these two have been telling me to improve upon. That being my rather impatient attitude when on assignments. But since this one is over with, I don't need to worry about wasting time anymore."

Odette: "Besides, when she doesn't get like that, she's rather easier to get along with."

Mireille: "Speaking of the incident, why did you snap and disobey orders after Annette was attacked?"

Odette: *Answers with, "Its rather easy to answer… ...Annette is my older sister, and I don't like anyone harming my sister."*

Annette: "And its the same case with Odette. I...also don't want anyone my sweet little sister."

Gene: *Noting something.* "...Except did either of you not notice that the Residents you were fighting had loved ones or family that you were attacking?"

Odette: *Knowing what he means.* "No...I noticed. It's just that my anger made me not consider it as important…"

Annette: *In a admitting tone.* "I've noticed it during the fighting as well, but I...actually tried to use it to my advantage… ...Of course, it backfired on me as it should have."

Alma: *nods* "Indeed...If IceBite had been here, and I saw you injure him, you'd be nothing more than a smear on the floor when I was done…"

Gene: *Moving on from that.* "So Nowan, now that you got the gem the looking for, what are you going to do?"

Nowan: *Struggles to answer right away.* "... ...I was planning on heading back with Odette and Annette and help them deliver the gem to where we been told to."

Gene: "So I take it that stuff you told me a while ago about wanting to stay here was just a lie?"

Nowan: *Answers back with, "... ...No, that actually wasn't a lie. Its… ...too complicated."*

Gene: "...Well then, I think you three better get going…"

Nowan: "...Then I guess this is goodbye, Gene."

* * *

*The Venusian Trio then started heading through the fixed front door, heading down the staircase as they were heading towards their rendezvous point.*

*But once Nowan reached the end of the steps, he looks back to the Studio and loudly sighs.*

Annette: *Turns back to look at Nowan.* "What is it, Nowan?"

Nowan: "...I want to stay here on Earth, with these people while I gain an identity for myself that is unique...And is only for me."

Odette: "But you're a Venusian just like us…"

Annette: "Not to mention that no matter how much you change, you'll still be one in the core of your body…"

Nowan: *Sighs before saying, "Even if that is the case, 'I' am a new individual now. And 'I' am going to live the way 'I' want to now."*

*The Ette sisters look at him for a bit, before they end up smiling.*

Odette: "If that's the way you're going to be, then the two of us are going to be heading off."

Annette: "And don't worry about reporting in, I'll cover for you saying that you need to spend time down on Earth to continue blending in among Earthlings."

*The Ette sisters then say goodbye to Nowan before they continue on their way.*

*Nowan watches them for a bit before he heads back up the stairs and just knocks on the door.*

* * *

*The door opens slightly, revealing that the person behind it was...Gespenst.*

Gespenst: *Having been told that Nowan was leaving.* "... … ….Nowan…?"

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "Hello Gespenst. Can you please get Gene for me?"

Gespenst: *Turns around and calls out, "... ...Gene… ...answer… … ...door…"*

*Then Gespenst moves out of sight and when the door is fully open, Nowan is looking directly at Gene.*

Gene: *A bit confused, until he actually breaks into a small laugh.*

Nowan: *Confused.* "...Are you laughing at me?"

Gene: *Calming down.* "No, I'm not Nowan. It's just something I realised that seems a bit amusing now." *Switches the topic.* "So besides that, why are you here?"

Nowan: "I'm here… ...to ask if I can still stay at the Studio...If that's still possible."

Gene: *Not answering that right away.* "...What about Odette and Annette? Won't they need you or something?"

Nowan: "No...They don't really need me for any future assignments they get. Besides I'm 'technically' on my own assignment...To continue blending in amongst Earthlings."

Gene: *Catching on.* "So basically you have a cover story and excuse for why you still staying on Earth. That's rather clever, Nowan."

Nowan: "Thank you...But that wasn't my idea. It was Annette's idea." *Pauses, before talking again.* "... ...So, can I know… ...if I can stay?"

Gene: "...You do remember that it's not up for me to decide, right? I'm just the person in charge for now till the guy who normally handles things gets back."

Nowan: "...But do you think I'll be allowed?"

Gene: *Thinks for a bit.* "... ...With what you caused here at the Studio...I'd say you will still get in.

Nowan: *Glad to hear that.* "...Thank you...May I please come in, if you don't mind?"

*The Studio Assistant moves out of the way, allowing the Venusian to enter just as Gespenst returns back in sight with Alma nearby.*

Gespenst: *Floats over to Nowan.* "... ...Did… ...not… ...get… ...to… ...thank you… … ...Nowan… …"

Nowan: *Being nice.* "You don't need to thank me, Gespenst. I just wanted to help out."

Alma: *looks over* "Oh...what's going on? Thought you were leaving…"

Nowan: "I was...But I decided to change my mind and I want to stay here now…"

Gene: *To Alma.* "Granted, he's not guaranteed to stay unless Triple M says so...But till he gets back, I think it'll be nice to at least let Nowan stay till then."

Alma: *stares for a moment, before sighing* "Alright...up to you then…"

Nowan: *To Gene.* "Should I be waiting for you to take me to a new room, or can I use the one I was staying in?"

Gene: "The latter, since you know where that is."

Nowan: *...Then I'll guess I'll be heading off to the room if any of you need or want to talk to me."

*The Venusian departs from the foyer and makes his way to the room.*

Gene: *To Alma.* "If you need me, I'll be handing some on work that needs to be done. So I'll see you later, Alma."

*The Studio Assistant departs as well.*

Gespenst: *Floats back over to Alma and asks her, * "... ...Alma… ...want… ...watch… ...TV… …?"*

Alma: *looks over* "...Alright…"

*The two then depart from the foyer and head over to the Living Room, where they spend time watching TV.*

End Chapter 44.


	46. Chapter 45: New People

**Chapter 45: New People**

 **A few days later…**

*Following the incident with the Venusians, things calmed down at the Studio as those left behind made the best of what they could in terms of finding rest and relaxation.*

*That lasted until today, where everyone else who left for vacation ended up returning back to the Studio.*

*The first ones to arrive was the group that had to take off and oddly, the Chapter Master.*

*When asked, all he said was that his 'vacation' was just exploring the world. The follow up question was where he ended up and the only response he gave was that he didn't get very far and nothing else.*

*The next ones to arrive is Triple M and Lindsey, who didn't have a chance to park out in front of the Studio, so they ended up parking in the Garage.*

*IceBite, meanwhile, had more of a 'working vacation', as he worked on a few errands he didn't have time for otherwise. During that time, he had...a most unusual encounter...the person he encountered ending up coming with him back to the Studio…IceBite ended up parking in the Drive Pit, one of the structures IceBite obtained from his second Jump Crystal, and Lindsey added onto the Studio.*

* * *

 **A bit later…**

*As Triple M and Lindsey walk out of the Garage and into the hallway, Gene and three others end up crossing their path, causing the Studio Assistant to get Triple M's attention.*

Gene: *Upon seeing Triple M back.* "It's nice to see you again, boss. How was your vacation?" *Also sees Lindsey.* "And before I forget, nice to see you as well, Lindsey."

M3: *In a good mood.* "Nice to see you as well, Gene. And I'll let Lindsey answer for me…"

Lindsey: "It went fairly well, all things considered…"

M3: *Looking past Gene, seeing Mireille, Nowan, and DA Olivia.* "So what's with everybody behind you, Gene?"

Gene: *Just says, "It's a long story…"*

*The Studio Assistant then covered everything he could with help from the three people behind him and then waited for Triple M to respond back once he was done.*

M3: *Looking at DA Olivia.* "So you are the Olivia that ZS Connor knows?"

DA Olivia: *Still finding everything going on a bit strange.* "Yes...I am."

M3: *Noting her words.* "Well, you don't have to worry about much around here since things around here are usually calm. And even if they aren't, you have people like ZS Connor ready to be there to help you out. So, feel free to stay here if you want."

DA Olivia: *Sounding very appreciative.* "Thank you, Triple M."

M3: *Looks over to Nowan now.* "And I hear from Gene that you want to stay here?"

Nowan: *Being polite.* "Yes, I very much would so...If you'd allow it."

M3: *Noting what Gene told him.* "Given that Gene said you helped out Gespenst and you tried to initially to keep things from being violent with your assignment and how you've been acting the past few days...I'll be fine with allowing you to stay here."

Nowan: * A bit speechless at first.* "... … ...I...I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay…"

M3: "You can thank me by making out what you can in the time you spend here. And just in case, make sure to follow the rules and keep getting along with others, okay?"

Nowan: *Nods in agreement.*

M3: *Looks to the last person, Mireille.* "Is everything going alright with you, Mireille?"

Mireille: *nods* "A bit...still coming to terms with everything…"

M3: "Well...While you do that, I'm going to make sure you also get a room of your own just like Olivia and Nowan here. And if you need anything else, make sure to ask and I'll figure what can be done, okay?"

Mireille: *nods* "Alright...Just need something to do to keep my mind off what happened before I ended up here…"

M3: "That sounds like you can use a job to do that…" *Turns silent to think for a moment.* "Tell you what, if you give me some of your time and tell me about whatever skills you have, I'll make sure you get a job here as part of the Studio Staff. That sound fine to you?"

Mireille: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *Also makes sure to tell her, "And if you need something to occupy your mind, Mireille, I recommend heading over to the Recreation Room and seeing if there's anything in there that will work."*

Mireille: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *Excusing himself and Lindsey.* "Now if you all don't mind, the two of us need to get our luggage dropped off back in our rooms and we'll see you all later."

*The couple then head off, as the new arrivals ended up heading their own way. The Studio Assistant also departed, but went to the Garage to get a few things.*

* * *

*Triple M and Lindsey end up heading over to their rooms and drop off their luggage before they ended up crashing back down on the Living Room's couch.*

*The TV was on and the show was something decent, but it kept their attention until they heard some people heading their way into the room.*

IceBite: "-is would be the Living Room...has the TV in it…"

?.?.?.: *deep, gravely voice* "I see… … …"

*Then, two figures walk in: IceBite...and a hooded and cloaked figure*

M3: *Overhearing them.* "Hey Ice, nice to …" *Notices the cloaked figure.* " ...Okay...I need to ask, who is the person with the cloak?"

IceBite: "Yeah...who he is came as a surprise to me, as I ran into him while I was doing some errands…"

?.?.?.: *chuckles* "You can call me 'Ranartax'..."

M3: "Then it's nice to meet you, Ranartax. Do you plan on staying here or are you just tagging along with Ice for the time being?"

Ranartax: "Hmmm...It'd be nice to stick around...I have stuff I need to do in this universe, and I need a place to stay while doing so…"

M3: "Well, there is a room available on the third floor that you can use. Just know that it'll be deeper down the way since we have three new people join this place while I was gone."

Ranartax: *nods* "That should work for a resting area, but I will need a workshop and a room large enough to obtain shipments of materials from my Universe when I need to tinker…"

M3: *Thinking.* "There should be a workshop in the new section of the Studio that was added that may work. As for the shipment room...I'd need to double check things. So I'll get back to you on that."

Ranartax: *nods* "Thank you…"

M3: *To Ice.* "And Ice, before I forget...One of the new arrivals asked me if we can give them a job in the Studio. So if I do end up hiring them, expect to see them in the Staff meetings."

IceBite: *nods* "Alright…"

Lindsey: *looks at Ranartax* "Hmmm…"

M3: *Noting that," "C'mon Lindsey, these two need to get back to whatever they were doing and we don't need to take up any more of their time."

Ranartax: *chuckles* "You know, if you're wondering what I look like under this cloak, it wouldn't be that rude to ask, in my honest opinion…"

M3: *A bit sheepish.* "To be frank, the thought did cross my mind, but I didn't want to be rude. But since you said you're okay with it, feel free to take the cloak off."

Ranartax: *chuckles* "Oh, the surprise is going to be hilarious…" *removes his hood...to reveal he looks EXACTLY like IceBite…*

* * *

M3: *Not sounding as surprised.* "Oh...So you're another Daniel underneath that. Still nice to know we got another one with us."

Ranartax: *blinks; says in 'normal' voice* "...Even if there's more of us, I'd expect at LEAST some kind of surprise…"

M3: *In an apologetic tone.* "Sorry, its just that the surprise I would have has been reduced by meeting them first before you."

Ranartax: *smirks again* "Well...can the others do…" *voice turns gravelly and deep again* "THIS?!" *Suddenly, his form shifts until it becomes around 10-12 feet tall, with four bat-like wings, a semi-metallic body, with fingers ending in sharp talons. He was black and silver, and possessed a black mask with a silver gradient over his face, which looked like some kind of breath mask. He wielded a staff with a head-like shape on it, with blades sticking out the top. Contained in his torso was some kind of launcher with a ring on it.*

M3: *Sounding much more surprised.* "No...None of them...can definitely...do that…"

Lindsey: *snaps her fingers* "Ah, a Makuta...been MILLENNIA since I've seen one of them…And one of IceBite's alternates was turned into one… … ...Interesting..."

M3: *Thinking about something else now.* "...I don't mean to be a buzzkill for you on showing off this form of yours...But I think you should revert back now before anything ends up happening with the ceiling."

Ranartax: *looks up at the ceiling, before shrinking back down, and turning back to his Human Form* "If anything, ever since I've turned into a Makuta, my Human Form was the alternate form, and turning into my Makuta form is 'reverting back' to my default form…"

M3: *Keeping that in mind.* "Besides that, I do have to thank you for letting me and Lindsey be curious about you and see who you are. So, if there's anything else you want from either of us, ask away."

Ranartax: *nods* "I'll keep that in mind…"

*The two Daniels end up continuing on their tour as Triple M and Lindsey end up going back to watch TV for a bit before they decide to head to Triple M's room.*

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

*Inside the meeting room was Triple M on one side of the table, and Mireille on the other side.*

*The Studio Head had a pencil and paper handy as began asking Mireille questions about herself.*

M3: *Starts off with, "So Mireille, can you give me your last name?"*

Mireille: "Forshaw…"

M3: *Continues with, "Are there any hobbies or interests that you have, Mirrielle?*

Mireille: "Well...games, mostly, video games, mostly RTS, TBS, and 4X Games...…"

M3: *Gets distracted.* "How about Platformers and RPGs?"

Mireille: "...The occasional one sparks my interest, but RTS, TBS, and 4X actually fit into my skillset, so, I find them easier to enjoy…"

M3: *Gets back on track.* "Okay, just thought I ask. Next question. What are your greatest strengths?"

Mireille: "Tactics, Strategy, and Logistics. Before my defection from Cerberus, I was put in charge of a weapons-development cell, since I was able to maintain security and resources better than the other options…"

M3: *Writes down something about that.* "Okay, next question. Is there any weaknesses or things that you feel like you can improve on?"

Mireille: "I'm...not good at taking a hit in a fight: as a Vanguard, I can deal a lot of damage, but due to my own weaknesses, I can't take a hit...I'm...also not good at much else other than my strengths, which I'm told I have prodigious skill in…"

M3: *Retorts with, "Are you sure that you're not good at any else besides what you said?"*

Mireille: *sighs* "That's all anyone's ever mentioned that I'm strong in…"

M3: *Offering a bit of advice.* "Well...I think you should be listening to that less and actually try other things and see what you can do. If you're a considered a prodigy in strategy, who's to say you can't be a prodigy in other things?"

Mireille: *thinks for a bit* "...Alright…"

M3: *Writes some more stuff down on the paper.* "I think I gotten all I need to know from you, Mireille. And in addition, there's good and bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?"

Mireille: *sighs* "Whichever…"

M3: *In a neutral tone.* "Then I'll give you the bad news first. The bad news is that this is a Writing Studio and we 'technically' don't need a strategist as a part of our Staff."

Mireille: *raises eyebrow* "With things like the Venusian Incident occasionally happening?"

M3: *In a more positive tone.* "Yeah, things like that happen a lot lately, which is where the good news comes in. The good news is that the bad news doesn't matter at all and I'll be willing to hire you to fulfill the role of Security Chief."

Mireille: "...I will be needing a security force…" *seems happy that she has something to do now*

M3: "Of course, while I need to set up a security force that can work for you, I do need to mention that you'll be having two 'superiors' that'll you need to check up with every now and then."

Mireille: "And who would they be?"

M3: "Normally, that would be myself and my fellow partner, IceBite. But given whatever he is up to lately...It'd be better if you check in with my assistant, Gene Clarkson. He'll make sure I get any info or anything else important sent my way."

Mireille: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *Sounding unprofessional.* "And by the way, don't take that 'superiors' thing as seriously as you may think. If there's anything going on that needs to be told, tell whoever you can. It'll find its way around the Studio."

Mireille: "Uhm...alright...at...least this is better than your boss having neon-blue eyes and only contacting you with a hologram that gives him a red giant as his backdrop…"

M3: *Offering his two cents.* "Yeah, that sounds like a boss who doesn't really care about others…"

Mireille: "Indeed…"

* * *

M3: *Wrapping it up.* "So like I said, I'll round up people for a security force and you can pick out what works for you, if there's anything dangerous or weird going on, you tell whoever you can, and that's about it…"

Mireille: *nods* "Very well...Thank you for this opportunity…"

M3: "It's no problem."

*Triple M then called the meeting over before collected his stuff and opening the door, seeing his Zygarde on the other side staring at him.*

M3: *Confused.* "...What are you doing here?"

Zygarde: *Makes some annoyed or angry like sound.*

Mireille: *blinks, wide-eyed*

Zygarde: *Stares at Triple M, before switching over to Mireille.*

M3: "...Is there something going on, Zygarde?"

Zygarde: *Telepathically allowing them to hear from it.* "Yes, there is. I've been very patient waiting for you to see what I've accomplished...Yet you never showed up."

M3: "...I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

Zygarde: *Sounding angry.* "Are you trying to feign ignorance or do you not know?"

M3: *Being honest.* "I seriously do not have any idea of what you are talking about, so there's no way I'm acting dumb."

Zygarde: *Looks at Mireille.* "Then what are you doing in this room with her?"

M3: "I was just getting done hiring her for a position in the Studio…"

Mireille: "Uhm...strange dragon-thing aside, allow me to interject: did you tell him about this yourself, or by proxy?"

Zygarde: *Responding.* "I had told someone to deliver a message to him and yet he never responded back…"

Mireille: "...Did you consider the possibility your messenger never delivered the message?"

Zygarde: *Pauses as it realizes something.* "...No...I was unfortunately unable to consider that till now. Please forgive me if I scared you..."

Mireille: "...Alright…"

Zygarde: *Refocusing its intentions.* "...Now that I have rethought what may have happened...I'm going to be 'talking' to the messenger now…"

M3: *Being a bit worried about how it implied 'talking'.* "Zygarde, I think you should calm down and have a different mindset when you are talking to the messenger."

Zygarde: *Not fully convinced.* "And what makes you think that?"

Mireille: "If the 'talk' involves physical violence, it may not look good in front of any of the other residents around here…"

Zygarde: *Now seeing the point they were making.* "... ...I… I do need to calm down before I continue." *Turns silent for a bit as it calms down.* "...I believe I have the right mindset to have a discussion with the messenger...now. I thank you two for helping me stop from doing something foolish in a state of anger."

M3: *In response.* "It's fine...Just maybe next time you check with the messenger before taking any other action."

Zygarde: *Nods, before looking to Mireille.* "And as for you, I believe this one over here has made a wise decision in recruiting you for help."

Mireille: "Uhm...yeah...I guess…"

Zygarde: "I shall take my leave…Goodbye for now."

*The Zygarde cuts the telepathic communication and then begins heading off.*

M3: *To Mireille.* "... ...And in case you're wondering...I didn't plan for that at all."

Mireille: "...Yeah...I noticed…"

M3: *In a supportive tone.* "But I have to give credit where credit is due...You handled talking to the Zygarde well for not knowing what it is…"

Mireille: *pauses for a moment, before nodding* "Thank you…"

M3: *Saying it quickly before anything else goes on.* "And by the way, expect more stuff like that to happen every now and then. So just try to make the best call you can."

*And as soon as he was done talking, a certain individual found her way to the room they were still in.*

Lindsey: "... … ...So...not to sound rude or impatient...but...are you done with things yet?"

M3: "Yeah, we got done a bit ago before something sidetracked us. But I'll fill you in as we get going." *Quickly makes sure to say to Mireille.* "And I'll see you later."

*Triple M then departed with Lindsey, filling her in with what happened, as Mireille was left alone in the room.*

Mireille: *thinks for a moment, before leaving*

* * *

 **An hour or two later, in the Rec Room…**

*The couple was sitting on the couch, taking turns playing a single player platformer as they swapped every stage or on a death.*

M3: *After dying on the stage, he hands the controller over to Lindsey.* "So Lindsey, do you feel like there was anything you could change for the little vacation we took together?"

Lindsey: "...I would rather have not had that runny nose or been sneezing up a storm…"

M3: *Trying to lessen its impact.* "At least it stop an hour after we checked in at the hotel…"

Lindsey: "Yeah...that's good…"

M3: *Getting curious.* "...Actually, did you feel any different besides the runny nose or sneezes?"

Lindsey: "...Small power surges, but beyond that, not really…"

M3: *Thinking about what she said.* "Power surges? That… ...sounds like something could have happened because of those..."

*The stage was completed, meaning that Lindsey had to hand the controller over to Triple M.*

Lindsey: "Yeah, probably...though...don't know what…"

*As Triple M focused on the game, ZS Connor and Peregrine Connor entered the room and took a spot nearby. Then Peregrine Connor pulled out a few photos out of his collection.*

Peregrine Connor: *Showing the photo to ZS Connor.* "See what I mean? It's a portal I saw elsewhere in the Studio a few days ago."

ZS Connor: *Commenting on it.* "I still can't believe you took photos of these things instead of being cautious. And it didn't help they showed up on the day everyone left for vacation…"

Peregrine Connor: "Hey, you never know when having visual evidence like this will be handy at just the right moment...I'm just waiting for it."

Lindsey: *notices the conversation* "What kind of portals?"

Peregrine Connor: *Shows off one of the portals.* "These kind of portals...

Lindsey: *looks at the image* "... … ...That can't be right…"

ZS Connor: "Is there something off with the portals, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "Yes...these look exactly like the ones I use…"

Peregrine Connor: *Responds with, "Then what do you make of this one?"*

*Peregrine Connor hands over a different photo that showed something going on with the portal to Lindsey.*

Lindsey: "...That also appears to be one of mine...other than that energy…"

Peregrine Connor: *Checks his photos over again.* "...Let's see...The time date is 5/8 and the hour is 3:00 PM..."

ZS Connor: *To Lindsey, noting that she said the portals look like the ones she uses.* "Were you doing anything around 3:00 PM on that day that may have caused those portals to appear?"

Lindsey: "All I was doing at that time was talking to Triple-M and-... … ...sneezing…"

Peregrine Connor: *Questioning what he heard* "Sneezing?"

Lindsey: "...Yes, I caught something while leaving, which left me ill from shortly after Triple-M and I left to about an hour after we reached our destination...Each time I sneezed, I felt a small power surge…"

ZS Connor: "...Then maybe those power surges is what created those portals...And depending on how many times you were sneezing in a span of time…"

Peregrine Connor: "The power surges added up and made portals that lasted long enough to be open for a short period of time…"

ZS Connor: *Pauses as he realizes something.* "... ...That's why Olivia and Mireille are here...The portals must have formed in their worlds...Or wherever Mireille is from."

Lindsey: "...Oh... _sorry_ …"

ZS Connor: *Retorts with, "What are you being sorry for? From what we figured out so far...You didn't actively make these portals on purpose since you were never aware of them…"*

Lindsey: "Still my fault they were created…"

Peregrine Connor: *Recalling what Gene told him.* "... ...Actually, from what Gene told me, Mireille may have been saved because of the portal that took her here…"

Lindsey: "...Huh?"

Peregrine Connor: "Apparently, Mireille was being attacked by some group in her ship, when an explosion or something went off and sent her into the portal that appeared."

Lindsey: *blinks* "... … …I see… … ...heh...still just lucky...I guess…"

* * *

ZS Connor: *Switching topics.* "Jumping back a bit, you said you were sneezing a lot because you caught something...Do you have any idea of what caused that?"

Lindsey: "...Not entirely...with all of my disease resistance and immunity perks, it should be impossible for me to catch ANYTHING so it'd have to be a VERY POWERFUL disease to affect me at ALL…"

Peregrine Connor: *Thinking back on what happened recently.* "...Well...there was the whole thing with Gespenst...Since the little guy got sick with 'Venusian Flu'...was it?"

ZS Connor: *Confirming.* "Yeah, it was 'Venusian Flu'...

Lindsey: "Never heard of it...and how would it be powerful enough to get by my defenses?"

Peregrine Connor: "Maybe we should ask Nowan, since he was the one who figured out to cure Gespenst…"

ZS Connor: "Except we don't know where in the Studio he is..."

*And as if on cue…*

*No one actually entered the room, leaving ZS Connor to look at the two people near him.*

ZS Connor: "... ...So somebody needs to go find him and ask him if he can help us figure out what's with Venusian Flu…"

Lindsey: "..." *blinks...before teleporting away*

Peregrine Connor: *Just says, "...I was actually going to volunteer to do that…"*

*Then just like that, Lindsey teleports back into the room with Nowan.*

ZS Connor: *To Lindsey.* "Thank you for doing that.* *To Nowan.* "Did she tell you we needed your help with something?"

Nowan: *Unfazed from teleporting.* "Yes, she did. So, what do you need help with?"

Peregrine Connor: "We want to know a bit more about Venusian Flu and how dangerous it is."

Nowan: *Thinks for a bit.* "As I told Gene and Alma, 'Venusian Flu' is not what it's actually called. It's actually called 'Hive Ravager', due to the fact it starts out mimicking the symptoms of the Flu before it ravages the body of the infected."

Lindsey: "...That doesn't sound all that promising...just how powerful is this disease?"

Nowan: *Continues with, "There's more. When it transitions to the 'Ravaging' stage...The body ends up becoming more like a malfunctioning machine as nerves deteriorate and their movements slow down. And when the infected finally stops moving, everything else starts breaking down...Except for the pain sensors, which are set to their extreme limit until the infected passes away."

Lindsey: "... … ...And how powerful is this disease?"

Nowan: *Sighs.* "It's in the name. It spreads around Hives like that and if it's not taken care of, that is one entire Hive lost...Which are usually numbered in the hundred thousands…"

Lindsey: "... … ...Sounds powerful, but still not sure if something like that would be able to bypass my defenses: I have various perks and stuff that...supposedly...render me immune to disease...and when the vacations began, I ended up catching something strong enough to make my nose run and cause me to sneeze for a few hours…"

Nowan: *Thinks for a bit.* "... ...I think I may have a answer for you...Depending on if Gespenst was showing any sign of sickness before I arrived here…"

Lindsey: "... … …Come to think of it, before Triple-M and I left, Gespenst sneezed slime onto me…"

Nowan: "Then in that case, Gespenst was sick with the Flu stage and transferred it to you. Meaning that was the only viable time for you to come in contact with it...Since you were away from the Studio after that."

Lindsey: *nods* "I see…"

Nowan: "And of course when I gave him the cure, he vomited up the gem I was assigned to look for due to its special properties… … So that also means…" *Turns quiet as he thinks.*

Lindsey: "What special properties?"

Nowan: *Connecting the dots.* "The gem is known for its properties to amplify anything that comes in contact with it, regardless if it's organic or inorganic. That means it had the disease on it when the ghost swallowed it…"

Lindsey: "It must have boosted the already potent disease to new heights… … ...this is troubling: if it can bypass my Disease Immunity… … …"

Nowan: *Saying what was coming to his mind.* "It can then be collected and mutated further to be even more powerful…"

Lindsey: "... … ...Not exactly what was worrying me, but yeah, that's bad too…"

Nowan: "Then what was worrying you?"

Lindsey: "My Disease Immunity was supposed to be just that: Disease _Immunity_ , and I have an enemy that specializes in the damned things...if _HE_ caught wind of a disease, however enhanced, that could penetrate my defenses… … …" *shivers*

Nowan: *Trying to offer some amount of relief.* "If it's any consolation to give you hope, the disease is practically extinct thanks to the properties of the pollen in Mercury's Light."

Lindsey: *shakes her head* "Doesn't matter, the moment he LEARNS of it, he'll put ALL his resources into recreating it, and like myself, he's got all the time in the universe…"

Nowan: *Saying something else.* "Then it would help to know that the only people who knows this worrying fact are the four of us?"

M3: *Speaking up.* "Sorry to intrude, but I have been hearing what you guys are talking about…"

Nowan: *Corrects himself.* "The five of us are the only ones that know this?"

Lindsey: "So long as this enemy didn't have his attention on this location...then again, the lack of Chaos Incursions is a good sign he and his cohorts/rivals don't know about this universe yet…"

Nowan: "And I'll do my part at keeping silent about it…"

ZS Connor: "Same here…"

Peregrine Connor: "I'll be silent as well…"

M3: "Do I even need to say what I'll do?"

Lindsey: "...Then let's just hope the...thing...never finds out…"

* * *

Nowan: *Looks at the photos on the table ZS Connor and Peregrine Connor were sitting at.* "...May I see what those are?"

ZS Connor: *Hands them over.* "Feel free to...Though we didn't figure out if that one with the energy waves did anything."

Nowan: *Scans the specific photo over.* "I wonder...If we could recreate this portal...We could find out what they actually did."

Lindsey: *thinks for a moment, looking the photo over...before making an attempt…*

*A very small portal appears nearby, as it ends up sending a few equally as small waves of energy out from it.*

Nowan: "Hmm… It seems-" *Starts feeling something familiar with the energy exiting from the portal.*

*Then the Venusian clutches his head in pain, as it begins to travel to the rest of his body.*

Nowan: *Calls out as he fights the pain.* "Close the portal! Close it!"

Lindsey: *yelps and closes it*

Nowan: *Remaining still and taking deep breaths as the pain begins to subside.*

ZS Connor: *In a concerned tone.* "Nowan, are you going to be alright?"

Nowan: *As the pains fully passes.* "... ...I'm going to be fine...I just recognized the energy I felt from before that incapacitated me."

Peregrine Connor: *Checks the photo again.* "And this one was similar to the one in the photo, besides the size…"

ZS Connor: *Checking the photo as well.* "And if you said you felt this energy before, Nowan...That means…"

Nowan: *Seeing where they were going.* "That portal on the photo sent energy waves that knocked me out…And whoever made that portal…" *Turns to Lindsey, who just demonstrated she can make portals* "...Is the reason why Gene found me in the state I was in outside the Studio and why I needed to be in the Infirmary..."

Lindsey: *squeaks* " _Sorry_ …"

Nowan: *Still looking at her, before his expression softens.* "It's alright...And in a way, even if you didn't attend for that to happen, you helped me out by allowing me to get inside for my assignment…So, no hard feelings, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "...Alright…"

* * *

Nowan: *Checks a nearby clock.* "Well, if you guys need me for any more help, just ask. But I need to get going for something that Gene asked me to help with.*

*The Venusian ends up leaving the room after that.*

ZS Connor: *To Peregrine Connor.* "And all this talking made me forget that I'm hungry, so feel free to tag along."

*ZS Connor then departs for the break room.*

Peregrine Connor: *Collects the photo and puts them back into his collection, before saying to Lindsey, "Uhm...Thank you for helping us figure some things out and...Uhm...I'll see you around."*

*Peregrine Connor heads off, intending to catch up with ZS Connor.*

M3: *Completes a stage before looking back to Lindsey.* "...Are you still up for taking turns playing this game, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure…"

M3: *After Lindsey got back on the couch, he hands her the controller.* "...Just saying something that appeared in my mind...But would you be willing to help me out, even if I got really sick?"

Lindsey: "...Yeah...why would you have to ask that?"

M3: "I asked because I wanted to be sure...And I got the answer I expected from my lovely girlfriend…"

Lindsey: *smiles*

*The couple then focuses back on the game as they kept playing through the game together.*

End Chapter 45.


	47. Chapter 46: White Prototype

**Chapter 46: White Prototype**

 **The next day...**

*Inside the Garage is Gene and Gespenst, with the former giving the latter another lesson on how to type on the computer at his workstation.*

*As the two were busy, Nowan enters the room as he takes his own little tour of the Studio.*

Nowan: *Upon seeing Gene and Gespenst.* "Hello you two." *Pauses as he notes the computer.* What are you doing in here?"

Gene: *Letting Gespenst practice.* "I'm teaching the little guy here another lesson on how to type."

Gespenst: *Pushes the keys on the keyboard at a decent pace.*

Nowan: *Moves closer to see how that is going.* "For what I can see, the lessons seem to be paying off-" *Notices a small mistake.* "Gespenst, you should double check that word there…"

Gespenst: *Looks to where Nowan pointed out, before getting a bit embarrassed at seeing it.*

Gene: *Letting the ghost keep on practicing as he turns his attention to Nowan.* "And since I answered your question, I'll ask one. What are you doing, Nowan?"

Nowan: *Answering back with, "I'm in the middle of looking around, seeing the rooms and other locations I've haven't been in yet inside the Studio."*

Gene: "If that's the case, then this is the Garage. Its where I usually work on my own projects...If I actually had time to work on them."

Nowan: *Getting curious.* "What projects are you trying to work on?"

Gene: *Just says, "Besides trying to modify the Tension Generator, figuring out whatever I can with that Build Driver, and teaching the little guy more typing lessons...That's about it."*

Nowan: *Suggests, "Maybe you should try repeating or attempting any past projects?"*

Gene: *Quickly retorts with, "No...Those projects… were… ...I don't need to do those ones again since I'm not working in that field of science right now."*

Nowan: *Keeps the question he had in mind for later.* "Then is there anything you made that you would be okay with showing?"

Gene: *Digs around his station till he finds his scanner.* "I got this scanner I could tell you about if you're willing to listen."

Nowan: *Still curious.* "Sure, go ahead."

* * *

*After some time explaining the parts and functions of the scanner…*

Nowan: *Looking at the scanner.* "Would you be willing to scan me with that?"

Gene: *A bit confused at first.* "...Oh, you want me to actually scan you?"

Nowan: "Yes, if that's not an issue with you…"

Gene: "May I ask why?"

Nowan: *Sighs.* "I'm… ...trying to figure out what is my identity...Or what makes me feel like purely myself instead of others…"

Gene: *Comments with, "Because of the fact you are a shapeshifter?"*

Nowan: *A bit surprised.* "How-"

Gene: *From memory.*"From what I've seen of you already, you have to revert into this sphere like form in order to change into what you look like now or change your body to look exactly like me. Plus what you said with figuring out your identity and you admitting being a Venusian tells me this is not the 'original' you."

Nowan *Looking at Gene, silently.*

Gene: "And while this is not anywhere close to what is plaguing your mind, I do know somewhat of what you're looking for."

Nowan: "...And what is that?"

Gene: *Referring to one of his noticeable physical traits.* "As you and everyone else can tell from looking at me, my skin isn't a normal color. In fact, it actually used to be normal until a event in the past caused the change. But since then, I learned to see myself beyond what I see in the reflection of a mirror…"

Nowan: *Getting what he was trying to say.* "...I understand...But if I look inside myself, I don't find anything…"

Gene: *Being supportive.* "If you keep looking, you'll find what you're looking for in the end."

Nowan: *In a appreciative tone.* "Thank you for saying that, Clarkson."

*The Studio Assistant and Venusian then talk about something else as the scanners ends up scanning the latter.*

*The two then look at the data as they keep talking about their current topic.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, specifically in the Rec Room...**

*Compared to other days, the room was more crowded due to the Wastelanders, the Sevon Siblings, and Aria being in there as well. Travis, Veronica, Leon, and Cait were at one of the bigger tables playing blackjack, while Aria, Kyle, Mark Sevon, and Morgan Sevon were playing chess.*

*The Sevon Siblings were playing against each other, while Aria was playing against Kyle.*

*And of course, also there was Triple M and Lindsey, who were playing a old racing game via the TV on the couch.*

M3: *To his opponent.* "Ready, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Ready…"

*The game loaded the track and started the countdown until the race started as the two players then speed off from the starting line.

M3: *Sending a missile to his opponent.* "Good luck dodging that."

*The missile ended up hitting Lindsey, allowing Triple M to pass her as he takes the lead.*

Lindsey: *blinks, eyes wide*

*The race keeps going on as the first lap is done, meaning that Lindsey has seen what the full track actually is now.*

*The two pass through some item crates, as Lindsey notes the item wheel on the top of her part of the screen before using the boost item to reach a shortcut that puts her back in first place.*

Lindsey: *smirks*

M3: "There's still time for me to get back in first…"

*The second lap is over, with Lindsey still in the lead as she made sure to be defensive with the items she got.*

*Triple M kept up as he sent item after item towards his opponent, but she used the track or the items she got to avoid slowing down.*

*And then...She passed the finish line, followed by her opponent.*

Lindsey: *proud expression*

M3: *In response.* "0-1 so far...But I'll win the next one."

* * *

*Time passed, and his response was proven incorrect as the next race was won by her...and the one after that… and the one after that one as well.*

M3: *A bit discouraged, after getting on the track select screen.* "...Is it possible for me to convince you to let me win once, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "... … …"

M3: *In response.* "Then… ...in that case, I'll...just keep doing my best in the next race."

Lindsey: *nods, before getting ready to continue*

*The next track gets selected...Before the game ends up facing problems and the screen ends up showing a disk read error screen.*

M3: *A bit surprised.* "Huh… ...That's odd."

Lindsey: "...Maybe there's an issue with the disk?"

M3: *Gets up and hits the eject button on the console, before carefully checking the disk.* "Tell me, do you see anything wrong with it?"

*Triple M then pases the disk over, making sure not to leave a smudge.*

Lindsey: *looks over* "... … ...No, looks to be in good condition...maybe it's an issue with the console? Or maybe it just crashed?"

M3: "Let me just put it back in and see if we run into the same problem."

*The disk gets passed back to Triple M, who inserts it back into the console. After getting things set up again, the game loads and things look fine.*

*They get things set up for multiplayer again, except after they pick the track, the error screen shows up again.*

M3: *A bit frustrated.* "...Something's more than likely wrong with the console if it's doing this with a good disk..."

Lindsey: "I wonder what's wrong with it…" *walks over to and looks over the console* "...It's...probably just being worn out with all the use...hmmm…"

M3: "Well, until we can fix it, I'm just going to swap it out for the other console like this one in Storage."

*Triple M then disconnects the console from the TV and then heads off to a nearby room to get a box to help carry the console in.*

M3: *Back with box in hands.* "You mind waiting here while I go get this one swapped with the spare, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "Alright...I can probably fix it later, anyways…"

*Triple M heads off with the console being carried via box to the Storage Room, as Lindsey sits back down on the couch and waits for him to get back.*

* * *

Lindsey: *after 5 minutes, she began to get worried*

*Time passed by, making it now 10 mins...And he still wasn't back yet.*

Lindsey: "... … ...Screw it!" *gets up to go looking for him*

*She finds her way to the Storage Room, where she entered it, hoping to find him quickly.*

*Despite her efforts, she doesn't find him in the room. But she does end up hearing something coming from behind some of the boxes.*

*As soon as she moved them out of the way, she saw the Prinny that normally lives in this room tied up in rope and his mouth covered with duct tape.*

Drake: *After being set free from rope and tape.* "Thanks dood... I was stuck there for a while."

Lindsey: "What happened?"

Drake: "All I saw was that Triple M dood and that body device thing stuck in here being taken away by some people...Oh yeah, and the body frame thing was taken as well."

Lindsey: *shocked by what she heard...before turning a mixture of upset… … ...and VERY angry* "... … …" *quietly* "If whoever took him hurt him in any way...they're as good as dead…" *quietly leaves the room*

Drake: *Follows Lindsey, making sure to say, "Wait up dood! You don't even know where they took him…"*

Lindsey: *even, but notably angry, tone* "I will soon…"

Drake: *Stops trying to catch up, realizing nothing he was telling her did anything in make her stop in whatever she was about to do.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

*Triple M awoke, feet chained to the floor and arms chained to the wall his back was facing. The room itself was pitch dark, save for one light source.*

*Located a few feet away from him was a hologram of light depicting the world, itself being the source of light.*

M3: *Talking out loud.* "...Where...Where am I?"

*And as soon he was done talking, he heard a voice talk back.*

?.?.?: *Sounds like a young girl's voice.* "You are finally awake… ...Which means you have the honor of meeting me."

*The voice turns silent, as the hologram world sudden changes into what looks to be a young girl in a white dress, blue hair ribbon, and black shoes with black socks. She was also carrying a bland looking teddy bear for some reason as well.*

?.?.?: *Having the same voice he heard earlier.* "... ...Why are you not saying anything? Is it because you're waiting to know my name first?"

M3: *In a very deadpan tone.* "...No, I think I know what your name is...Your name is 'Little Mary' and your little bear there is 'Teddy'."

?.?.?: *Laughs innocently at first, before her expression turns angry.* "Perhaps you need a reason to watch your tongue when speaking…"

*The chains then start surging with electricity, giving Triple M a stinging jolt of pain.*

?.?.?: *Floats over to Triple M, her expression looking more neutral.* "...Now what should you say when you want to know someone's name?"

M3: *Taking the hint.* "...Pardon, may I ask you what your name is?"

?.?.?: *Smiling.* "Thank you. And to answer you...My name is 'White Baby', but you can call me 'WB' if you want.'

M3: *Trying to play along to get info.* "Well WB, I would like to know what is going on if you'll be willing to tell me…"

WB: *Giggles.* "Is it not that easy to tell? I brought you here to be a guest for my party...The party for when I own the world."

M3: "But wouldn't trying to take over the world be very difficult, WB?"

WB: "Yes, it normally would be….But I have something special in mind. Please look with me to your right."

*She floats over to be closer to Triple M as they both end up looking to the right, when a light turns on.*

M3: *Seeing what the light was showing.* "... ...There's no way you can make 'that' work for your plan. You don't even know how to activate it."

WB: *Laughs for a bit.* "...Except I do how to and you are going to help me. So, will you please help me?"

M3: *In a very deadpan tone again.* "Sure, why not? It's not like I want to get out of these chains and find the nearest wrench and smash the computer that holds you."

WB: *Immediately turns angry.* "Wrong answer…"

*Another stinging jolt of electricity gets put on the chains, zapping Triple M.*

WB: *Switches back to neutral expression.* "But I can see that you don't want to help. So, I'm going to make sure you still help out in whichever way you can."

*The hologram girl then turns on every light in the room, as she summons dozens of small robots.*

WB: *To the Robots.* "Make sure our guest gets ready to help."

*The Robots then begin moving, as she then turns on the electricity again to knock Triple M out.*

*His chains get taken off and he gets carried off, while a few other Robots move the item shown to him as well.*

* * *

*Once every Robot was gone, WB shut off all of the lights before making a small version of the world float above her free hand.*

WB: *Cackles madly.* "Soon… Soon, it will all be mine...All mine...So I can give it to Father…"

*Just as she was going to head into another room, the alarms start flaring up.*

WB: *Checking everything she can to see what was going on.* "Ah...Somebody came looking for my guest. Perhaps I should allow them to see what he is going to do to help my cause…"

*The hologram girl laughs in a creepy manner after that, before disappearing from the room.*

* * *

 **Outside the Hidden Base...**

*The area outside the base was decently staffed with soldiers dressed in purple combat attire, armed with pistols, rifles, and plenty of grenades.*

*They all were on the lookout, since the alarms went off and they were told to be on the lookout.*

*And in the case of two particular soldiers, they resorted to using their binoculars.*

Soldier A: *Looking out with his binoculars.* "Hey buddy, you see anything coming your way?"

Soldier B: *In response as he looked with his own.* "All clear on my end."

Soldier A: *Puts the binoculars down and looks at his fellow soldier.* "I hope this alarm and alert stops soon...I hate being assigned here."

Soldier B: *Still doing his job.* "Just quit complaining and keep looking, okay?"

Soldier A: *Goes back to looking as he says, "Hey, I can complain all I-"*

*Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble… … ...as a Venator-class Star Destroyer lowers into the atmosphere, accompanied by 3 Acclamator-class Assault Ships*

Soldier A: *Throws the binoculars down.* "Hey buddy… ...I think I found them…"

Soldier B: *Looks towards his comrade was looking, stunned.*

*The Acclamators begin lowering further, deploying landing gear, before landing*

Soldier A: *To his comrade.* "Get on the horn! Tell them to send everything we got!"

Soldier B: *Does so and makes contact with his relay setup.* "SEND EVERYTHING! QUICK!"

*Then, a craft exited the Venator, and turned, flying for the ground, revealing itself to be a UT-60D U-wing Starfighter/Support Craft, before landing.*

Soldier A: *Prepares his rifle, loading in as many rounds as he can.* "Buddy, keep the line up as I see if anything comes out…"

*Before the U-Wing opened, however, the deployment ramps of the Acclamators lowered, revealing… … ...a massively-diverse and varied army of robots and droids, from Star Wars Battle Droids, to Terminators, to Corpus Proxies, to Bionicle Vahki, to even Cybertronians from Transformers and other robots. The robots were supported by individuals wearing the armor of various kinds of Clone Troopers and Stormtroopers from Star Wars, as well as Warhammer 40,000 Imperial Guardsmen. Shortly after this, the boarding ramp of the U-Wing lowered, revealing a cloaked and robed female with a mask on, escorted by 4 armored and robed individuals wielding high-tech pikes. Then, the female drew...two double-bladed lightsabers, without activating them yet.*

Soldier A: *Relays, "Buddy, tell them to send everything again, even the stuff being tested with...This is going to be a battle…"

Soldier B: *Relays over setup.* "I REPEAT, SEND EVERY SINGLE THING!"

Soldier A: *Pulls up his rifle, looks down the scope and points it at the cloaked female.* "I better be not the first one to fire…"

*The soldier holds his breath, as his finger pulls the trigger, sending the bullet loaded flying towards the target…*

Cloaked Female: *pauses as she's hit by the bullet...after a few seconds, she bends down and picks up the bullet with her fingers, seemingly analyzing it*

Soldier A: *Says to his comrade.* "Hand me those special rounds you got with you...I think I need something a lot more stronger."

Soldier B: *Digs out the special rounds and hands over a clip's worth.*

Soldier A: *Quickly loads in the new rounds, aims with the rifle, holds breath, and fires another shot…*

Cloaked Female: *repeats the previous action…*

Soldier A: "Hand me the 'other' special rounds…"

*A new set of special rounds are loaded, as the Soldier aims again...Before unloading the entire set of rounds at the target.*

Cloaked Female: *repeats again, albeit for only one round...even as she's covered in flames...eventually, she finally looks up...and snaps her fingers, extinguishing the flames*

Soldier A: *Clearly realizing nothing he was doing was working...at all.* "Buddy...I think It's time I get out of here...We are so-"

Soldier B: *Slams his rifle into his comrade's face.* "Now's not the time to be a coward, even in a fight that… looks… …" *Pauses.* "... ...We're not going to make it..."

Cloaked Female: *ignites her lightsabers, one's double blades white, the other's black...and thrusts the white saber forward, signaling her forces to charge, as she herself charged towards the base. At the same time, the Venator began launching more craft… … ...as V-19 Torrents, ARC-170s, BTL-B Y-Wings, Vulture Droids, Droid Tri-Fighters, and Hyena Bombers began to attack the base from the air.*

*The soldiers defending the exterior of the base all started opening fire, from whatever gun they had or the handfuls of grenades with them. Despite unloading everything they had...They were defeated quickly, but not without at least taking out a very small number of the attacking army in exchange.*

*They may have defeated more...were it not for the metals and such the droids (and the soldiers' armors) were made out of: in spite of their appearances, they were made out of MUCH better materials than their canon counterparts.*

Cloaked Female: *approaches the entrance with her guards...before using the Force to rip the blast door off the top of the silo...before removing her mask, to reveal herself as… … …*

Lindsey: "Don't worry, Triple-M...I'm coming…" *puts her mask back on, before taking the plunge, followed by her guard*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, deep in the Hidden Base...**

*WB reappears near a massive screen, as she literally scans what is being shown on it, formulating a defense plan.*

WB: *Focuses, before saying, "They ask me to send everything...So I shall…"*

*The hologram girl then sends a order across the entire room...As large groups of what looks to be copies of two individuals all wake up and arm themselves with weapons.*

WB: *Makes a creepy laugh before disappearing again.*

* * *

*Lindsey and her 4 guards dove down the silo, Lindsey charging power as she went...and soon, they neared the bottom, seeing enemy soldiers waiting… … ...of course, when she landed, Lindsey slammed her fist into the ground, destroying the surrounding enemies.*

*Soon, more soldiers came running into the open entrance leading deeper into the base, armed with rifles, shields, bazookas, and machine guns. They then opened fire on the attackers, hoping the barrage will eliminate them.*

Lindsey: *deploys a shield of pure energy that vaporized the enemy's munitions, and her guards pulled out rifles, which each shot out blaster bolts, phasers, plasma bolts, and staff weapon blasts*

*The returned fired wiped out the soldiers, leaving the open entrance they came from ready to be crossed as sounds can be heard coming from further ahead.*

Lindsey: *begins advancing, as her guards draw their pikes again, and continue following; soon, they run into small floating cameras...emitting alarms, and firing red lasers at them; Lindsey again blocked the attack and her guards fired back, destroying the attackers*

*Things turned quiet as they advanced, until a swarm of more soldiers charged towards them, being back up by an actual trio of tanks. The soldiers resorted to throwing grenades, as the tanks opened fire and shot their shells at the group.*

Lindsey: *repeats what happened before: she blocked the attacks, while her guards returned fire, this time with a PLEX Launcher, Photon Burst, K12 Grenade Launcher, and Staff Cannon*

*The end result was the same as the last swarm of soldiers, except the tanks got obliterated as well.*

*The group kept advancing, as they ended up passing a few more rooms before they see a lone man in military attire blocking their way armed with an older looking bazooka.*

*The man didn't say anything, but then opened fired with his bazooka...but this time aiming for the guards traveling with Lindsey, but the shots end up missing.*

Lindsey: *puts her double-bladed lightsabers together, activates them, and throws them like a throwing Glaive weapon, at the man*

*The man stops suddenly...as his top half falls to the floor and the bottom half falls backwards. Yet instead of the usual sights...All that could be seen was bits of metal.*

Lindsey: *unfazed, she departs with her guards, looking for Triple-M*

* * *

*Another series or rooms later, they see a different man blocking them in their path. But this man was bare chested and carrying with one hand a massive machine gun.*

*Much like the last person, he opened fired upon the guards, but this time made sure to aim to pelt them full of lead.*

Lindsey: *raises the barrier again, then repeats her past action*

*And just like the previous guy, this one ends up getting split apart and revealed to be made entirely of metal on the inside.*

Lindsey: *unfazed, she departs with her guards, looking for Triple-M*

*They reach a bigger room, before the lights shut off and everything turns dark. Some noise can be heard ahead...before the lights turn back on and the entire room is filled copies of those two men armed with bazookas and massive machine guns.*

*The copies with bazookas all open fire, while all the copies with the massive machine guns charge forth opening fire with the triggers held down.*

*After a few moments, nothing...then...as the smoke cleared...it showed the 5 figures still standing, unharmed…*

Lindsey: *voice distorted by her helmet* "Our turn…" *charges and begins slicing into the enemy, while her guards opened fire on the robots*

*The ones with bazookas that were taken out fell to the ground and end up breaking into pieces, as did the ones with the massive machine guns after they sustained critical damage.*

*Soon, the entire room was littered with metal parts and ruined weapons as the pathway onward that was blocked with a reinforced metal door opened up on its own.*

Lindsey: *approaches the door* "... … ...From here, I'm going alone...prevent anything else from following…"

Guard 1: *nods* "Alright...be careful, Lindsey…"

Lindsey: *nods* "You too, Barriss..."

Barriss: *nods, and rejoins the other 'Guards'*

* * *

Lindsey: *enters the room*

*A voice starts talking, but its quickly apparent they weren't in the room...yet.*

WB: *Voice only.* "Welcome to my little home… ...You're searching for the guest I brought here, aren't you?"

Lindsey: "Where is he?"

WB: "Now, now...You should be patient. The guest is in this room, but they were told to wait til I gave the signal to show themselves."

*As soon as the voice stopped talking, a piece of the floor opened up and out coming via a lift was…*

Lindsey: *blinks, closes her eyes, and mutters* "If you did what I THINK you did, I'm gonna unleash a virus so powerful that you and ALL of your backups will be destroyed…"

*Her reaction came from the fact that what arose from the ground was Triple M's Warframe.*

*The Warframe itself was designed after a creature with the name of 'Arceus', except if it was a humanoid machine as its base. It even had the distinctive golden half looking rings connected on either side of its midsection and head shape associated with the creature.*

*Those similarities ended, where in what the white coloration was instead replaced with crimson red and the darker colors were replaced with a blend of ornate gold and ivory.*

WB: *In response to what Lindsey said.* "I would like to see you try… ...But first...Let's wake our guest up."

*The Warframe was stationary...Before it flared up with motion and then stared down Lindsey.*

WB: *Follows up with saying, "And I'll finally let you see who I am, with you being all patient."

*The floor opens up nearby the Warframe as a floating platform rises and then the hologram girl reappears floating in the middle, now also staring down Lindsey.*

WB: *In a neutral tone.* "My name is 'White Baby'..." *Switches to a threatening tone.* "...But that will be all I tell you...Since you will be disposed of shortly… …"

*The hologram girl then snaps her fingers, as the Warframe takes a fighting stance.*

Lindsey: "...You obviously don't know what you're dealing with…the Eldritch Being you've angered… … ...allow me to show you…" *readies her lightsabers*

WB: *In the crepy tone.* "...Too bad you won't get the chance to."

*The hologram girl snaps her finger again, before following up with summoning a series of 4 flying drones armed with powerful laser cannons.*

*The Warframe performs a sprinting charge towards Lindsey, pulling back one of his arms for a powerful haymaker that it was going to throw at her...*

Lindsey: *only to casually catch it*

*The Warframe struggles to break free, before resorting to using its leg to strike her…*

Lindsey: *ignores it...before using her own Void Powers to begin 'hacking' the Transference Link to the Warframe*

WB: *Seeing what was going on.* "...Don't think you're clever...I expected something like that…"

*She snaps her fingers, as the Warframe starts shaking as a voice can be heard screaming out in pain from it.*

Lindsey: "... … ...Whoever-WHATEVER...you are...you have JUST signed your death warrant...Lindsey to Cole!"

Cole: *over comms* "Cole here!"

Lindsey: "Begin unleashing the Digital Anthrax Virus into this base's systems…" *turns to the Warframe* "Meanwhile…" *turns into Void Energy, and follows the link to Triple-M*

WB: *Begins activating every defense trick and system to protect from the virus...Only to see that it spread through the base's system just like that.* "No….No….No...NO! NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO REACH ME!"

*The hologram girl starts feeling odd, as her control over the drones is removed and they crash into the ground and lie down deactivated.*

WB: *Does everything she can to fight the virus, before resorting to isolating herself into the farthest spot not infected in the base before disappearing out of the room.*

*The hologram girl reappears in front of the Transference Pod as she keeps sending the signal to harm Triple M inside of it.*

WB: *Already past the point of no return in terms of madness.* "If I'm going down...I'm taking my guest with me…And nothing will NOT STOP ME!"

Lindsey: "...No...you're not…" *reaches Triple-M and… … ...*

*The Transference Pod shuts down, causing it to open up and release Triple M from it, as he lays unconscious...But not in danger or pain anymore.*

WB: *Floats over to the Pod, trying to smack it with her hands...Not catching on that she couldn't even touch it due to being a hologram of light.* "NO! TURN BACK ON!"

Lindsey: "Face it: You lost! You lost the moment you tried kidnapping Triple-M…""

WB: *Breaking down mentally and physically as the virus begins to infest her coding.* "I'm...not...going to...lose… ...I...am just… ...a prototype...There are copies… ...And they...will...know...AND...THE….TWO… OF...YOU….WILL NEVER BE SAFE AGAIN!"

Lindsey: *smirks* "You really think I didn't account for that? Even now, the Anthrax Virus spreads, hunting down every last bit of you out there. Every copy, every upgrade, and all of it will be gone in a matter of minutes...You...have LOST…"

*Triple M starts to awaken, just as he sees WB starting to glitch out.*

WB: *Her form continues to glitch...before she screams and disappears as her code is wiped out.*

* * *

*Triple M slowly gets up, taking a second to get readjusted as he turns and looks to see the cloaked female nearby looking at him.*

M3: *Unsure of what to say except, "...Do I know you? Or are you just a stranger who helped me out?"*

Lindsey: *giggles, before removing her mask*

M3: *A wave of relief passes on his expression.* "... ...I should have gone with my gut...Of course, it'd be you, my love…"

Lindsey: *smiles wider and hugs him, glad he's (relatively) alright*

M3: *Hugs back, before he says, "But how did you find me? I don't even know where I am…"*

Lindsey: *giggles* "Did you forget who I am?"

M3: *Just says back, "No, I didn't forget. You're my girlfriend...Whom I love very much."*

Lindsey: *giggles and hugs again*

*Suddenly, the base shakes*

M3: *Stops hugging before he moves back to say, "Did you make sure this place is going to explode or something?"*

Lindsey: "...Uhm...we should probably get going…"

M3: "But what about the Pod and Frame?"

Lindsey: *sighs; activate comms* "Guys, enter the room and recover the Warframe inside*

Barriss: *over the comm* "Got it, Lindsey!"

Lindsey: *turns and touches the Pod...which then warped away* "There, warped it back to the Studio and some of my Companions are recovering your Warframe. Let's go!" *grabs onto Triple-M's arm and began pulling him away*

*The two made their way through the base, with Lindsey still leading the way.*

M3: *As they enter at the silo room, he sees the exit and the clouds in the sky beyond it as he looks up.* "How are we supposed to make it up there in time?"

*Suddenly, a whirring sound sounds...as a Phantom Dropship from Halo arrives, and its Grav Lift Port sits directly above the Silo's port*

Lindsey: *grabs Triple M's arm and pulls him into the Grav Lift, lifting them towards the surface*

*Upon reaching the surface, the duo got a good look at the battlefield...or what used to be a battlefield, as Lindsey's Forces took whatever surviving soldiers there were prisoner.*

*The Phantom Dropship then moved out the way of the silo's opening just before a explosion blast flared up the tunnel and out of it for a good distance in the sky.*

M3: *After the explosion blast was gone.* "... ...I think I can safely say I've experienced enough for today…"

Lindsey: "Meh, once upon a time, this was just a Tuesday for me…"

M3: *Looks around the surface, finally noticing all of the forces she had out here.* "...If this is what counts as a 'Tuesday' for you...I'd be curious to see what counts as a 'Monday' for you…"

Lindsey: *shrugs as a Super Tactical Droid approaches her.*

Super Tactical Droid: "All enemy survivors have been rounded up and imprisoned."

Lindsey: "Good...Find out how they managed to infiltrate the Studio so easily, Karaxis."

Karaxis: "Right away." *salutes and leaves*

Lindsey: *sighs and smiles* "Come on, let's go home…"

M3: *To Lindsey.* "Before we go...I'd like to do one thing if you don't mind…"

Lindsey: "What is it?"

M3: *Gives her a long kiss before saying in a beyond appreciative tone, "Thank you for saving me, Lindsey."*

Lindsey: "...No problem…" *smiling* "...NOW...let's go home…"

*The couple ends up teleporting away before they reappear at the front door of the Studio.*

* * *

 **Some time later, in the Living Room...**

*The couch was occupied by Ice and Alma, as they were watching one of the Kamen Rider shows on the TV.*

*But just as the episode ended, Triple M and Lindsey walk into the room and see the two watching the TV.*

M3: *To Ice.* "What are you watching, Ice?"

IceBite: "Kamen Rider Build, one of the newer episodes...as in less than a month old…"

TV: **"-Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"**

M3: *A bit exhausted.* "Well...Would you mind if I put something else on? I had quite an interesting day today…"

IceBite: "Really? What happened?"

M3; "Why don't you turn around and see what went on?"

IceBite: "And why-" *turned around and saw...Triple-M in a Transference Suit, being helped out by Lindsey* "... … ...Ok...no idea WHAT'S going on, but…" *sighs and gets up* "Whatever…" *leaves*

Alma: *looks around, before quickly, and quietly, following*

M3: *Calls out, "You didn't have to leave by the way, Ice…"*

*Lindsey then helps Triple M to the couch, as he takes a moment to grab the remote and change the channels to find a old movie playing at the beginning.*

M3: *Recognizing the movie right away.* Are you up for watching this movie with me, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "...What is it?"

M3: *In a bit of an excited tone.* "It's the one and only 'Street Fighter' movie...The one that's actually enjoyable by how inaccurate it is to the source material."

Lindsey: "...Alright…"

M3: *Making sure to ask, just in case.* "So, you still want to watch it with me?"

Lindsey: "...Alright…"

*The couple starts watching the movie and slowly begins to appreciate the cheesiness of this movie and end up having a blast by the time it was over.*

M3: *After the movie was over.* "Well...I think I'll be heading off to my room."

*He tries to get there by himself, not making it very far from the couch before he ends up falling to the ground.*

*Or would have if Lindsey didn't catch him*

Lindsey: "Maybe...I should help you there…"

M3: "Sorry...I just feel still feel exhausted from what happened earlier today. I think I'll lie down for a bit...unless you want to join me and rest up?"

Lindsey: *looks at him and smiles* "I'd like to join you…"

*The two make their way to Triple M's room, where they ended up drifting into sleep, holding hands from their side closest to each other as they rested on his bed.*

End Chapter 46.


	48. Chapter 47: Mirror Directions

**Chapter 47: Mirror Directions **

**The next day...**

*The Studio Assistant finishes cleaning up his own room, before he notices the Build Driver on his desk. He left it there as a reminder to take it with him to his workstation as part of his project to figure out what makes it function.*

*Gene places it inside one of his spare boxes near his desk and then carries the box as he heads out the door and into the hallway.*

Gene: *Looks around, seeing Ice and Alma in the hallway as well.* "Hello Ice, how are you doing today?"

IceBite: "...What is it?"

Gene: *Retorts, "I was just asking how your day was going..."*

IceBite: *shrugs* "I guess…"

Gene: *Switches over to Alma.* "Hello Alma, how is your day going?"

Alma: "...Alright…"

Gene: *Responds with, "And in case you two were wondering or not, my day was going decent. Otherwise...I'm moving the contents of this box over to my workstation...So I best be going."*

IceBite: "Alright…"

*The Studio Assistant begins to head off, only to take a misstep and almost trip himself. He managed to avoid it by catching himself by using the wall, but his box ends up falling to the ground and spills its contents.*

Gene: *Recovers off the wall and gets the Driver back in his hands before getting the box off the floor.* "At least this thing didn't get damaged from the short fall…"

IceBite: "...Uhm...Just _why_ do you have a Build Driver? Is it even real, by the way?"

Gene: *To Ice.* "First off, I'm holding onto it for the time being. Secondly, its real. And that's all you need to know."

IceBite: *eyes narrow* "And just saying THAT makes me more curious now…"

Gene: *Sighs.* "Do you want to see the device in use?"

IceBite: "Alright…"

Gene: *Attaches the Driver to himself and then inserts the bottles before activating the crank.*

*The process plays out, and Gene ends up changing into Kamen Rider Build, RabbitTank Form.*

Build: *Looks at Ice.* "And there you go…I'm using the device now."

IceBite: "... … …Ok...that's cool…"

Build: "Now can I please get going? I'm suppose to be heading off to do a project…"

IceBite: "Ok…"

*The Kamen Rider doesn't even revert back into Gene and departs as he was to the Garage.*

*IceBite and Alma looked at each other, before shrugging and continuing on*

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Studio…**

*The Studio Assistant keeps heading over to the Garage, as the pathway down the hall he was taking makes him cross paths with Venat.*

Build: *As he passes Venat.* "Hey Venat."

Venat: "...Why haven't you changed out of that Rider Form?"

Build: *Turns back to say, "I'm in the middle of heading to the Garage, and when I get there, I'll get out of this armor or form…"*

Venat: "Very well then… … ...why not sooner?"

Build: "It'll help me get used to being...whatever this one is called."

Venat: "... … ...Very well… … …"

*The Studio Assistant and Ethereal then continue on their way, as the former gets his way to the Garage.*

*He begins working on his computer, slowly forgetting that he didn't revert out of that from he was still in as a certain little ghost ends up entering the room.*

Gespenst: *Sees Gene as Build, but doesn't know its him.* "... … …"

*The Boo looks around as Build keeps looking at the computer, before the ghost ends up moving towards the workstation.*

Gespenst: *Pokes Build to get his attention.*

Build: *Turns to Gespenst.* "Oh, hello there little guy. Sorry if I didn't see you enter."

Gespenst: *A tad bit confused at hearing Gene's voice coming from Build.* "... … ...Gene… …?"

Build: *Retorts, "Yes, do you need something from me, little buddy?"*

Gespenst: *Turns silent.*

Build: *Gets back to work on the computer.*

*The Boo then pokes Build again to get his attention.*

Gespenst: *Ends up asking, "... ...Where… ...is… ...Gene… …?"

Build: "You don't need to ask me, little guy. I'm-" *Finally notices he was still stuck as Build.* "...Sorry for getting you confused, little buddy. I'm Gene."

Gespenst: *Tilts itself before getting it.* "... ...Understand… ...now…"

Build: "Look, I'll just get changed out of this… ...As soon as...I…" *Realizes he has no idea on what to do to revert back.*

Gespenst: *Waits for Build to change for a bit before saying, "... … ...Need… ...help… …?"

Build: *Sighs before giving up.* "...Yeah, I can use some help."

Gespenst: *Doesn't know what to do either, so it heads off to get help.*

*A short amount of time later…*

*The Boo ends up returning with Lindsey, having tried to explain to her what was going on before she just said to take her to where the help was needed.*

Gespenst: *To Build, once the ghost can see him.* "... ...Brought… ...help… …"

Build: *To Gespenst.* "Thank you, little buddy." *To Lindsey.* "Hey Lindsey… ...I...actually need your help with something…"

Lindsey: "...Let me guess: turning back?"

Build: *In response.* "... ...Yeah, that's the thing. I...don't know how to change back...at all."

Lindsey: "... … ...Just remove the Full Bottles, and wait a short bit… … ...By the way, where'd you get the Driver? I...haven't handed out any Build Stuff yet..."

Build: *Removes the Full Bottles and starts waiting.* "It showed up in my room via a portal and it also made sure to drop these two bottles as well…"

Lindsey: "... … ...I see…a portal? When did this happen?"

Build: *Reverts back into Gene.* "... ...It happened a few days ago...When Nowan showed up after the whole vacation thing started."

Lindsey: *wide-eyed, blinks* "... … …" *squeaks* "...Oops…"

Gene: *Confused.* "Oops? Did...you...have that portal show up in my room on purpose?"

Lindsey: "Uhm...nothing...nothing...kinda...top-secret…"

Gene: *A bit curious now.* "Is it really that serious you have to call it top secret?"

Lindsey: "I REALLY don't want to talk about it, and… … …it's best not to talk about it..."

Gene: *Drops his interest immediately.* "Okay then, I won't ask you about that anymore." *Switches topics.* "So besides that, is there anything else you want to know about this Driver?"

Lindsey: "Why were you using it and why you didn't know how to change back are two good questions…"

Gene: "I was using it to help get familiar being a Kamen Rider...And as for your second question, I had no idea how to change back because I'm not as knowledgeable about KR stuff in comparison to others here…"

Lindsey: "I see… … ...I'd suggest actually training with the armor from now on… … ...and make sure you know how to operate it before using it…"

Gene: *Being honest.* "I'd rather just tinker with the device and see what makes it work before I practice on using it in a battle...And even then, I'd rather like to use this as a tool than using it for combat..."

Lindsey: "What do you mean by 'using it as a tool'? And what's wrong with them being used for combat?"

Gene: "What I mean is that I would rather modify this Driver and find a way to make it help me change into a Kamen Rider that has more utility applications, like with physical labor and other things if I need some help with that. *Gets a bit tense from here.* As for combat… ...I'd rather have the equipment I use not have its main function be a weapon…"

Lindsey: *stares at him, before sighing* "You have no idea what a Kamen Rider really is, do you?"

Gene: *Being honest again.* "Yeah… ...I have no idea…"

Lindsey: *sighs* "It's true that many who bear the name Kamen Rider use their abilities as a weapon...but a Kamen Rider, a TRUE Kamen Rider, and their gear, is more Shield than Sword: Kamen Riders are masked heroes who fight in the darkness to protect humanity; those who fight evil to protect peace on Earth; heroes who protect humanity's freedom, and always come when somebody calls for help; and those who will accept death as many times as it takes to protect the world… … ...As you can see, a Kamen Rider's gear is not _just_ a weapon: it's a symbol, of someone willing to fight to protect others…"

Gene: *Taking in what she said.* "...I see what you mean. I...If there's one thing I have that's like them...I'm willing to put my neck on the line for others. Like...how I stood up to that Masamune idiot and called him out on his heartlessness…"

Lindsey: "I remember that… … ...So, stop worrying about the functionality of the armor...besides, you don't need to change it to give it utility, just use that big brain of your's...That and find a means to get more Full Bottles…"

Gene: *Confusing what he knows the source material.* "...Except in order to do that...I'm going to need watch every single bit of the show from way back then and play catch up in order to begin finding ways to get more of those bottles…"

Lindsey: "... … ...Where are you from where you haven't heard about Kamen Rider? I remember hearing rumors you're from Japan, but that doesn't answer how you've never even heard of it until you came here…"

Gene: *Just says at first, "Those rumors are not rumors. I was actually born in Japan since I have memories where I recall living there as a kid. And… ...the thing is, the 'Japan' I'm talking about is not 'this' world's Japan…"*

Lindsey: "... … ...I see…"

Gene: "So, when I was growing up in Japan and later returned there after my family moved to America, I never saw anything related to Kamen Riders on any from of media. Literally nothing."

Lindsey: "Alright...well...you better get started then...it should also give you some ideas on how to use other forms of Rider for utility…"

Gene: "I...guess I'll get to that then…"

* * *

Gespenst: *Listening in the whole time.* "... …. … ...Karma... … ...Sliders… …"

Gene: *Looks over at Gespenst.* "Are you trying to say Kamen Riders, little guy?"

Gespenst: *Nods.*

Gene: "Just keep trying, little guy. Just say 'Kamen Riders.'

Gespenst: *Snickers.* "... ….Lamen…. ...Spiders…. …"

Gene: *Repeats, "Its 'Kamen Riders'."*

Gespenst: *Snickers again.* "... … ...Kamen… ... Vikers... …"

Gene: *Politely says, "Can you please just say 'Kamen Riders', little guy?"*

Gespenst: *Gets serious as it does everything to say, "... ...Kamen… …. ….Rid… ….Rid… ...Ridairs…."

Gene: *Just shakes his head, before saying, "How about we try this another time, little guy?"

Gespenst: "... ...Okay… …"

Gene: *To Lindsey.* "Sorry if that seemed like a time waster, but the little guy still doesn't speak English well…"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright…"

Gene: *Ponders something before saying, "Lindsey, would it be okay if I asked for your help in teaching Gespenst how to speak English?"*

Lindsey: "You...sure? You know I have abilities that'd make it a relatively simple matter, right? I mean, I CAN teach conventionally, but I'm not used to it, and even THEN, I have Perks that make people learn faster, even if I'm just teaching conventionally..."

Gene: *Retorts with, "Well...You can probably guess which method I want to you to stick to, but yes, I am sure."*

Lindsey: "Like I said, my Perks even effect 'natural learning', so...If you want it done fully naturally…" *shrugs* "I can't help…"

Gene: *Clarifying* "Even if you have Perks that make it faster...As long as the work being put into it is conventional, I still consider it 'natural learning'..."

Lindsey: *sighs, before thinking* "... … ...Alright, alright…"

Gene: *To Gespenst.* "So my little friend, you okay with having Lindsey help teach you English?"

Gespenst: *Thinks before nodding in agreement.*

Gene: "I think we have it settled then. Just make sure to tell Alma about this, little guy."

Gespenst: *Nods, before heading over to Lindsey and offering one of its stubby arms.* "... … ...Handshake … ...?"

Lindsey: *...sighs, then smiles, then gives a handshake*

Gespenst: *Smiles back and then ends up leaving in a rather good mood.*

*Gene says Lindsey farewell for now before he gets back to work on his computer.*

Lindsey: *looks around a bit...before departing*

* * *

 **Out in the Hallway...**

*Nowan is out minding his own business as he ends up crossing paths with Lindsey, who was on her way back to be with Triple M.*

Nowan: *Quickly thinks before politely asking, "Pardon, your name is Lindsey, right?"*

Lindsey: "...Yes…"

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "Is it alright if I take a moment of your time to ask you a few questions? I'm…curious to know about the other people living here."

Lindsey: "... … ...Uhm...very well… … …"

Nowan: "May I get your name? As in, your first and last?"

Lindsey: "...Lindsey Malora…"

Nowan: "Okay...Is there any other name you go by?"

Lindsey: *immediately begins glaring and growls* "I don't want to talk about it...I came here to take a _break_ from that!"

Nowan: *Cowers back a smidge, before saying, "...I don't know what you're referring to...But I was just asking in case you had a name you be prefered to be called...Like that MarkMartinMagma who wants to be called Triple M… ..."*

Lindsey: "...Alright...well, I'm different: I just want to be called by my first name…"

Nowan: *Calms down.* "...Then can I ask what brings you here? Are you looking for a place to live or something?"

Lindsey: "More like a place for an extended vacation...my… … ...other identity...has kind of taken its toll and I want a break from it…"

Nowan: *Comments with, "At least you have an identity you can claim as your own…"*

Lindsey: "... … ...What do you mean by that?"

Nowan: "...You are aware of what I can do right? I can transform myself into anyone and anything or mimic them perfectly as well…Within a limit."

Lindsey: "... … ...Yes…"

Nowan: "Well...It unfortunately comes with the burden of being unable to recall what 'I' originally looked like…"

Lindsey: "... … ...I see… … ...were it not for my memory, I'd've forgotten what I once was many millennia ago…"

Nowan: "...And because of that...I've taken to this appearance and name from a human I meet a very long time ago...They have more than likely passed away already…"

Lindsey: "Is that the reason for your name? 'Nowan'...'No One'?"

Nowan: *A bit self-deprecating in tone.* "...Yeah, it's what I've been calling myself since then… ...Better to have a name...even if it's a fitting joke about what I 'technically' am…"

Lindsey: *crosses arms* "Part of be believes it doesn't really help...does it?"

Nowan: "Maybe it does or maybe it doesn't… ...I'm just trying to figure out what 'I" want to be..."

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright then…"

Nowan: *Awkwardly says, "...Look, I thank you for answering my questions….And apologize for wasting your time with my identity delima..."*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "No problem, I _literally_ have all the time in the world…"

Nowan: *Going back to the polite tone.* "I should be getting a move on...But it was nice talking to you, Lindsey."

*The Venusian heads off, with a neutral expression on his face.*

Lindsey: *shrugs and heads on back to Triple-M*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the Studio…*

*The Venusian walks alone through the Studio, getting lost in thought until he sees Venat up ahead on the path he was on.*

Nowan: *After catching up.* "Pardon...I think I remember hearing your name...Its Venat...Is it?"

Venat: *nods* "Indeed…"

Nowan: "...And you're also...an 'Ethereal'...right? I've never heard of them before I arrived here…."

Venat: "...Indeed I am...I have never heard of a 'Venusian' either..."

Nowan: *Grins slightly.* "...Well...I'm not just a normal 'Venusian'...I'm rather special in comparison to others. And is it possible I can infer the same about you, Venat?"

Venat: *nods* "Indeed, my body has been augmented to remove the atrophy and degradation that plagues my people…"

Nowan: *On what makes him 'Unique'.* "If you don't mind...Would you be willing to lend me your hand so I can demonstrate what makes me special than other Venusians?"

Venat: "... ... ...I guess..."

Nowan: *Waiting until he says, "...I mean I need one of your 'hands'...For what I need to do..."*

Venat: *tentatively offers one of his hands.*

Nowan: *Closes his eyes after touching Venat's hand, focusing… ...And then says, "Okay...Just do one more thing for me. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."*

Venat: "Very well..." *Closes his eyes.*

Nowan: *Moves back and then quickly focuses as his body changes into some sort of purple sphere...And then it reforms.*

Nowan: *In his own voice.* "You may open your eyes now..."

*The Ethereal opens his eyes, seeing a copy of himself.*

Venat: "Interesting... ... ...almost like a Faceless, only more...seamless..."

Venat Copy: *Sounding exactly like Venat.* "Except... ...there is more."

Venat: *blinks...if Ethereals CAN blink.*

*The Venat Copy then begins levitating off the ground and focuses before constructing a few small spheres of psionic energy. The spheres then move around as they end up dissipating over time.*

Venat Copy: *Smiling underneath the helmet.* "...I can see why the augmentation was needed...Your form is well suited for the energy and powers you have."

Venat: "... … ...I see…"

Venat Copy: *Curious in tone.* "I take it what you referred to as 'Faceless' can't do what i demonstrated?"

Venat: "Not really, no...Not unless specially modified to be able to..."

Venat Copy: *Retorts, "...Technically, I don't need to make physical contact in order to perform what I'm doing, but it speeds up the process of perfecting everything."*

Venat: "... … ...Then I guess you're lucky you weren't born in my universe...My...brethren...would more than likely try to capture and contain you for study into fixing their...condition…"

Venat Copy: *A bit nervous in response.* "...Chances are...if I was born where you're from...They would have dealt with a much different and dangerous creature than what I am now… ...I mean, not this of course..."

Venat: "... … …"

Venat Copy: *Reverts back to Nowan.* "Of course, I've changed...a lot since then… ...But...I like to thank you for letting me demonstrate what makes me unique."

Venat: *nods*

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "I'll be departing then…"

*The Venusian moves on the path he was taking, leaving the Ethereal to be alone in his own thoughts as he went on his way.*

* * *

 **A bit later, in the Training Area...**

*The Venusian wanders his way into the room, finding no one inside it practicing on the dummies or targets.*

*Time passes by as he looks around the room, seeing what else was inside this area.*

*After that, he picks a metal dummy to focus on as he thinks about whether he should practice performing his method of attacking.*

*He comes to a decision as his arms turn into sharp, purple spears and begins striking the dummy.*

*Soon, however, Ice and Alma, the former as one of his Kamen Rider Identities, entered. Said Rider resembled a Gamer Rider, crossed with a Warhammer 40,000 Tau Fire Warrior.*

Nowan: *Keeps on practicing, eventually switching to using his legs to attack as spears before he notices the two nearby looking at him.* "... … ...Don't let me distract you...I'm...just practicing…"

IceBite: *nods, and goes to one of the dummies*

Nowan: *Speeds up his attacks, sending his leg strikes faster and faster on the dummy.*

IceBite: *continues striking the dummy...until finally, he changes the position of the Gashat to his Kimewaza Slot*

Gamer Driver: **"Kimewaza! Dawn of Critical Strike!"**

IceBite: *leaps up, before striking the dummy with a series of kicks...until the Dummy explodes**Lands* "...Well, looks like everything is in working order…"

Nowan: *Stops his practicing after seeing that...and then gets an idea.*

*The Venusian focuses for a bit, before transforming into that purple sphere and then reforms as whatever Kamen Rider Identity Ice was.*

Rider Copy: *Repeats the attack Ice and strikes his own dummy until it explodes as well. Then the copy lands elegantly on the ground.* "Quite an unusual attack…"

*The Copy moves onto another dummy, performing a series of jabs and kicks upon it...before seeing that he was being looked at again.*

IceBite: "... … …"

Alma: "... … …"

Rider Copy: "...Why … ...are you two looking at me like that?"

IceBite: "...I'm just wondering why you're copying me…"

Alma: *shrugs*

Rider Copy: *Being honest.* "I only did it… ...because what you did looked impressive. So...I wanted to do… it...as well…"

IceBite: "And I take it your copying ability can adequately copy the systems of a Gamer Driver and Gashat?"

Rider Copy: *Retorts, "As long as it exists...I can copy anything in front of me."*

IceBite: "...Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure there's probably something so powerful or strange that it'd be impossible for you to copy…"

Rider Copy: *Explaining.* "... ...There is a limit...Hence why I said I 'can' copy anything...Doesn't mean if I try that it will work each and every single time for something beyond what I can do."

IceBite: *nods* "Alright…"

Alma: "Hey, not to interrupt, but Daniel...have you decided what you were going to call this identity? Because...you said you needed to figure that out…"

IceBite: "...Hmmm...I was thinking maybe… … ...Kamen Rider Kaurava..."

Rider Copy: "Kaurava?"

Kaurava: "After the Kaurava System, setting for Dawn of War: Soulstorm…"

Kaurava Copy: "Sounds fitting enough…" *Reverts back to Nowan.*

*The Venusian goes back to attacking the dummy, before getting another idea…*

Nowan: *Focuses again for a bit and changes back into the sphere before reforming as Kamen Rider Build.* "...Now to practice with this…"

*The Build Copy then strikes the dummy with hooks and uppercuts, before ending it with a stronger uppercut that knocks the dummy over.*

Build Copy: *Gets the dummy back up and lands a few more strikes on it.* "...This one feels lacking in comparison to Kaurava…"

Kaurava: "You're not using Build's abilities, then...that spring-like thing on the left leg is for more than show: it actually boosts Build's jumping ability.

Build Copy: *In a confused tone.* "But from what I've seen of this one...The only attacks involving physical strikes with the arms...Unless the person I've copied had no idea of what you're talking about."

Kaurava: "...And if I recall it was Gene… … …" *turns to Alma* "I don't remember Gene indicating he knew much about Kamen Riders, or had watched any of the shows, did he?"

Alma: *shakes her head*

Build Copy: *A bit disappointed in tone.* "In that case...I have to remove this copy and wait till a proper demonstration of this one...I mean, Build...is performed..."

*The Build Copy quickly changes back into Nowan.*

Kaurava: "...Alright..."

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "...Actually...I was just thinking about this...But are you the individual referred to as 'IceBite'?"

Kaurava: *nods* "Yeah…"

Nowan: *Being a bit careful just in case.* "...Uhm...Is there any other name associated with you...Cause I'm also asking if there is any preference in what you like to be referred to as…?"

Kaurava: *shrugs* "Around here, I'm just called IceBite, but I'm also called Daniel Mitchell-that's my birth name-and...that's about it…"

Nowan: *In a polite tone.* "Then thank you for answering my question." *Quickly says to Alma, "And I don't need to ask for your name, Alma, since we already been acquainted."*

Alma: "...Of course…"

Nowan: "... ….Uhm… ….Otherwise...I am going to be heading somewhere else now...So that's about it. I'll see you two later…"

*The Venusian ends up leaving and despite his current expression, he was actually a bit glad to have gotten to know about a few more people so far.*

*Meanwhile, the duo decided to just continue trying to train.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere, specifically in the Rec Room...**

*Inside the room was Triple M and Lindsey, yet again playing a video game on the screen while on the couch.*

M3: *After reaching a point where he could pause the game.* "So, I didn't ask this earlier, but what took you so long to get back here after Gespenst needed your help, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "...Incident with Gene having a Build Driver and not knowing how it worked…"

M3: "A Build Driver?"

Lindsey: "Kamen Rider Driver from the most recent Kamen Rider Series, this world's time…"

M3: *Noting that.* "Okay I see… ...And uhm... Was there anything else besides that may have taken up your time?"

Lindsey: "...I also ended up agreeing to help Gespenst learn how to speak English better, as well as talking with Nowan…"

M3: *Starting about Gespenst first.* "That sounds like quite a task, given what I heard from Gene about how Gespenst talks…"

Lindsey: "...Yeah…might not be AS hard as you think, but...it'd probably be a BIT difficult..."

M3: "At least it can help the little guy, so the work put in will be worthwhile…" *Changes over to talking about Nowan.* "...And what did you talk about with Nowan, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Mostly about his 'identity' dilemma…"

M3: *Responds back with, "Well, hopefully he can resolve it by himself...And if not, there always other people here who can help him if he needs it…"*

Lindsey: *shrugs* "True…"

* * *

*They continue playing the video game until Triple M pauses again to make sure to say something.*

M3: *To Lindsey, after he checks the nearby clock.* "...I think I should call it in early for today..."

Lindsey: *sigh* "Why, exactly?"

M3: *Thinks.* "Well, for one...Ranartax needs a room big enough for whatever shipments he needs for whatever he is working on, those other rooms for Ice need to be added, and I think I need to add another floor to the Residential Area…" *Sighs.* "So, I'm going to be very busy for a while working on all of that…"

Lindsey: "You could easily have asked me for help… … ...Sure, I'm on vacation, but small things like this are child's play, and could work to help keep some of my skills sharp…"

M3: "You got a point...but you've been through a lot recently and I don't want to start slacking off on things I should be working on."

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Was just offering…"

M3: "I know...Its just that I need to keep busy every now and then with work. But if you're offering to help out, I'd be glad to accept it… ...It's just-" *Turns silent, unable to decide on what to do.*

Lindsey: "...What is it?"

M3: *Remains silent till he gets an idea.* "... … ...How about this? You can add the rooms we need for the Studio, but I can work on installing and moving the things inside the rooms around as my chunk of the work. That sound alright to you?"

Lindsey: *thinks a bit* "...Alright, I guess that works…"

M3: *Looks at Lindsey, blushing a bit.* "...Thank you, Lindsey…I'm really glad you said that…"

Lindsey:*smiles, though blushes a bit* "...No problem…"

*The two look at each other for a few more moments, before Triple M checks the clock again.*

M3: "I'll see you in the morning and we'll get to work. And if we get done early, we'll more time to hang out…"

*The Studio Head departs from the room, leaving Lindsey to be the only one left in the room.*

Lindsey: *thinks back over the past few days… … …before sighing and shaking her head, and walking off*

*The remaining hours of the day then pass by as it turns into night.*

End Chapter 47.


	49. Chapter 48: The New and the Old

**Chapter 48: The New and The Old**

 **The next day...**

*The morning sun was up, as two particular people spent the time it took for the sun to become the afternoon sun working on the Studio.*

*Normally, it would have been Triple M and Gene, but today it was Triple M and Lindsey.*

*The first set of work was adding what was left to incorporate into the Studio the remainder of Ice's stuff from his Jump Crystals. A STC Printer, Master Alchemical Apparatus, and a Altar of Spellmaking were given their own rooms just in case they needed to be.*

*Aside from those, there was also a Skyranger that needed to be placed somewhere. So after adding a second floor that was big enough for it inside the Garage, some stuff inside had to be moved around. That mainly covered the Odin and the Tanks inside the Garage.*

*The last thing that needed to be added was a big old warehouse type of a room that included these odd arcade machines. Triple M wasn't any bit familiar with the machines at all, but thankfully Lindsey helped explain what was with each one.*

*The only thing that stood out amongst the collection of machines was some device that had the name 'Dawn of War' on it. Triple M let Lindsey handle installing this device into the room, since it wasn't as simple as a arcade cabinet type of machine.*

* * *

*The second set of work was construction of the shipment room that Ranartax needed. After determining the area of ground they needed to use by asking Ranartax for more specifics in terms of how large it needed to be for what he wants, they went to work.*

*First thing that was the structure of the room was created by Lindsey and was made to accommodate its function of carrying, transporting, opening, and storing big cargo containers, like the ones hauled by cargo ships on the ocean.*

*Following that, Triple M had to install the machinery and bring in the devices and tools that would help improve work and ensure good conditions in a shipment space.*

*After all of that, Triple M made sure to add a few touches that would help it blend into the design of the Studio, yet still signify the purpose of this room.*

*Once the room was considered fully complete, the two made sure to show it to Ranartax. He looked around for a bit, seeing what they did. When he got back to then, he expressed that the room was more than qualified for what he needed it to be.*

*The praise went a few ways in terms of making the two proud of what they were able to accomplish together. They then used it as motivation for the next set of work on the Studio.*

* * *

*The last set of work was the building of two additional floors to the Residential Area. It was originally big enough to hold three floors' worth of private rooms, but given the amount of people who joined over the course of the Studio, it was getting limited in terms of available rooms.*

*So Lindsey handled reinforcing the first three floors in terms of allowing them to handle the additional weight of the two floors before actually adding in carefully the two floors.*

*Once they were in, Triple M shared the design plans of the space for each floor, which allowed Lindsey to create the amount of rooms desired with the amenities they needed.*

*With that done, Triple M began moving in the furniture and other standard items that everyone got in their room at first. (If they wanted to add their own personal touch, they were allowed to customize their room to an extent that did not impact another resident's room.)*

*And after all of that, Triple M and Lindsey were done with everything they needed to work on.*

* * *

 **Inside the Rec Room…**

*The couple could be seen on the couch, with Lindsey playing a game with a controller in her hand and Triple M sitting near her watching the screen.*

M3: *Sounding tired.* "... ...It was a good thing I had your help, Lindsey. If I had done it normally with Gene and some other people to help...We'd be taking a few days to get all of that done."

Lindsey: *smiles* "No problem...actually feels good to help out a bit…"

M3: "That's very good to hear, Lindsey."

*The game onscreen was that single player game from a bit ago and Lindsey had just completed a stage from further in the game compared to where they left the game at before.*

M3: *Holds out his hand for the controller.* "Can you please pass the controller over?"

Lindsey: *nods and passes it over* "...You know, many of these games, I could use my own skills and reprogram to be multiplayer…"

M3: *A bit surprised.* "You can actually do that?"

Lindsey: *smirks* "Of course: what do you take me for?"

M3: "...Well...The thing is, some of these games I have out here were made more in mind for single player only. Like the game we're playing in turns right now."

Lindsey: "And? If that's the way you prefer them, I can keep the single player functionality, I'd just add in the multiplayer…"

M3: *Thinks for a moment, before getting off the couch and searching for one game in particular.* "...I know it's here… …" *Finds it and shows to Lindsey.* "Would you be able to make this game multiplayer?"

Lindsey: *looks the game over* "...I should...unless it was made by some eldritch entity that uses 11th dimensional computer coding…"

M3: *In a witty tone.* "So in other words, you're telling me you can easily handle a Gamecube programmed game?"

Lindsey: "...Yeah...why?"

M3: "Just asking to be sure...Since for all I know you could be lying to me…"

Lindsey: *a little hurt* "Why would I lie about this?"

M3: *Feeling a bit bad.* "...I was just saying that you could be lying...But you should know that I do trust you, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "...Alright…Anyways...just get the games you want me to reprogram, and I'll get to work when we're done here…"

M3: "You mean with the game we were playing at the moment?"

Lindsey: "Yeah…"

M3: *Gets back down on the couch and gets the controller back in his hands.*

*Except as soon as he looks at the screen, he notices that the time left in the stage was just about to run out. He then loses a life when the time hit zero.*

M3: *Looks at Lindsey.* "...Did you plan for this to happen so I lose my turn?"

Lindsey: *smirks*

M3: *Cracks a smile as he says, "Not bad, Lindsey. You certainly are a clever and lovely trickster…"*

Lindsey: *giggles*

*The two get back to playing the game again, finishing it before Triple M selects a few games for Lindsey to reprogram.*

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Studio...**

*Gene was out and about heading towards the section of the Studio where the most recent additions to the Studio were made into a part of the property. He already checked over the Residential Area and Garage for himself, but not this area.*

*As he made his way in, Gene noted the rooms he saw. Some of them interested him, like that warehouse with the arcade machines and the one with the crafting stations. Others he couldn't find any interest in, such as the one with that tower due to how gaudy it felt to him or the amphitheater and how large it was, despite being in there before.*

*But as his tour was nearing the end, he found one particular room that made him stop...*

*Entering into the room, he found machines and vats set up already. Some of them had growing masses of flesh and meat in them...Which actually make the Studio Assistant feel sick looking at them.*

*And as he kept looking, he saw the Infested nearby actually eating the flesh from one of the open vats. That sight twisted his gut as he had to physically back away until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.*

Gene: *Covers himself with his arms, in case it was one of the Infested.* "Stay back! You hear me?! Stay back!"

IceBite: "You know, if it was really one of my Infested, they'd have done nothing, since I have them completely under my control…"

Gene: *Moves his arms out of the way to see Ice.* "... … … …"

IceBite: *looks at the pods* "Disgusting, isn't it?... … ...Unfortunately, it's the only way I can really think of to keep these things fed… … ...the leftovers are sent to the Hive I have in orbit, to feed the rest of them… … ...Not to mention I have no use for the Cloning Vats, at least at this time, so...really, it's the best option…"

Gene: *Gets back on his own two feet...before he stares at Ice.* "Please tell me… ...You did not just say those vats are...Cloning Vats…"

IceBite: "It's not like I entirely had control over what I got in those Jump Crystals, and so, I'm trying to put them to good use…"

Gene: *In a tranquil tone.* "...While you may not have the option of being able to avoid picking… ..those 'things'...You still had the opportunity to not use them, Ice!"

IceBite: "And have them, what? Sit around? Not to mention, how would I feed my Infested?! What do you expect me to do, make them starve?"

Gene: "Maybe not have Infested inside this place? Or maybe not make them?"

IceBite: "I didn't exactly spawn them intentionally! And once they were here, I kinda became responsible for them!"

Gene: "...It still would be better to get them off Studio property. And before I forget, these 'Vats' need to be shut down, cleaned out, and have a person who knows what they are doing handle them..."

IceBite: *now pissed* "Who are you to tell me what to do with my things?!"

Gene: *Still in that tranquil tone.* "Maybe because I'm an expert on Cloning? That I spent years learning and making errors in tech and genetic study in order to perform it? Or maybe its the fact that it has 'affected' a large chunk of my life and what makes me who I am…'physically' and 'mentally'?!"

IceBite: "And I was given knowledge of cloning by that Jump Crystal! True, I don't have experience, but how the hell am I supposed to get that with you commandeering my stuff! Besides, even IF I moved my Infested out of here, I'd still need to use these Vats to grow meat to feed them, as I'm having the stuff not consumed down here shipped up to the Orbital Infested Hive!"

Gene: *Still tranquil* "Just because you know what to do does not that mean you'll act the right way when things go wrong or complications arise. Nothing about cloning is perfect, the technology is not perfect either and the creatures or things you create are your responsibility. So, let me ask...Is the growing...matter...inside those vats alive?"

IceBite: *still angry* "Would probably depend on your definition of 'alive'...if you mean 'does it have thoughts and stuff' or anything like that, no: it's just blobs of meat…"

Gene: "Then what about these Infested? Were...any of them of...people that got changed because of whatever the heck is within them?"

IceBite: "I have no idea WHERE they came from: I used the Jump Crystal, they showed up, and they chased me around the Studio until I asserted control, and before you say anything, their attention was solely fixed on me for some reason…"

Gene: *In response.* "... ...If that's the case...You better make sure no more Infested are created from people…"

IceBite: "Wouldn't have done it anyways unless they were the most depraved, vile, evil, cold-hearted, soulless, dastardly, sick bastard to have ever tried to...yeah, not gonna get into what they would have done to earn that fate, probably not the best idea to discuss such things openly…"

Gene: "Besides that… ...Just to make sure I heard this correctly...You can control these Infested?"

IceBite: "Pretty much…"

Gene: *Staring at Ice.* "Then I reiterate my point...You are responsible for them. So you better make sure nothing terrible happens because of them or else I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you relocate them to space or wherever else that won't harm other people…"

IceBite: "...Noted…"

Gene: *Sounding a bit angrier.* "Then there's one last thing we need to cover...Those Vats. If you plan on still using them...You better promise me that you won't use them for one purpose...That being using them to make weapons…"

IceBite: *snaps* "If I ever decide to clone anything, I don't intend on making them restricted to a purpose like that, if that's what you're worried about…I wouldn't just clone something and presume to have control over every aspect of their lives! Sure, depending on circumstances, I'd try to nudge them in a certain direction, but the choice would ultimately be theirs!"

Gene: *His anger lesses.* "... … … …Tell me that last part again… ...I want to make sure I heard it correctly…"

IceBite: *repeats somewhat irritably* "Depending on the circumstances they were cloned, I'd try to nudge them in a certain direction, based on why they needed to be cloned...but the choice for their 'purpose in life' is ultimately their own choice…"

Gene: *Calming down, but still a bit of anger left.* "... … … ...As long as you keep that point in mind… ...I… ...I… take back what I said about taking these...Cloning Vats… ...away from you. Just promise me… ...that any creature, person, or whatever you clone… ...Is always given a chance to be what they want to be..."

IceBite: "Alright…"

Gene: *Takes a deep breath, before he ends up looking at a Vat as he looks away from Ice.* "... Look… ...I'm… ...very sorry… ...for getting you this heated in anger… … ...This… Cloning… ...business is… ...a very sore subject… for….me."

IceBite: "... … ...Alright…"

Gene: *Struggles to come up with what to say back, but just looks at Ice for a bit with a look mixed of regret and worry.*

IceBite: "... … …" *Sighs frustratedly; begins leaving the room* "I need to cool off…"

Gene: *Just says, "... ...Same here…" before he also leaves the room.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Rec Room...**

*The couple on the couch was currently playing through one of the reprogrammed games, with the game formally being a single player RPG. It was then modified or edited to allow a second player take control of the partners that accompanied the main hero on their journey.*

M3: *To Lindsey, after reaching the first point in the game where partners join in on the battles.* "So, what are you going to do Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *thinks for a moment, before going after the Paragoomba*

*The attack from Lindsey lands, dealing 2 damage and defeating the Paragoomba. It then becomes the Spiked Goomba's turn and it attacks.*

M3: *Guards at the right time by pressing the button on time, taking 1 damage.* "Now its time for me to attack again."

*He quickly selects the appropriate attack and deals two damage, ending the battle.*

M3: *After the game is done with the following cutscene.* "So, do you think the way you set it up will work just fine, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *smirks* "I'm sure it will…"

M3: *Retorts with, "Well, we got a few more battles after this one to help test it out more."*

*The two advance in the game, dealing with a few more battles where they see that the addition of multiplayer was working very well.*

M3: *To Lindsey.* "Seems like it works just fine...So, you want to keep playing this game with me?"

Lindsey: *shrugs* "Alright...although I have a feeling IceBite's gonna want one of two things when he finds out I can reprogram games like this…"

M3: *In response to hearing that.* "And what do you think he would want you to reprogram?"

Lindsey: "Probably every game he has that he thinks would work as a multiplayer game…"

M3: "Then in that case, I wonder what he would pick…" *Thinks about that for a bit before refocusing back on the game on screen.* "..Oh right, we should get back to playing this game..."

Lindsey: "Alright."

* * *

*A bit later, as the two got further into the game, a certain little ghost ends up finding its way into the room, looking for someone.*

Gespenst: *Looks around the tables and works its way to the couch.* "... … ...Lindsey… … …?"

*The ghost finally checks the couch, seeing Triple M and Lindsey still playing the game.*

Gespenst: *Tries to get her attention with saying, "... … ...Lindsey … … …?"*

Lindsey: *looks up* "Oh, Gespenst, what is it?"

Gespenst: "... ...Came … … ...by… … ...to … ...ask… … ..for… ...English… … lesson… …"

Lindsey: *apologetically* "I'm...sorta in the middle of something…I'm sorry..."

Gespenst: *Sounding disappointed.* "... ...Oh…"

*The ghost heads over to a nearby table and sits on a chair, waiting for when Lindsey wasn't busy.*

M3: *Glances over the couch to see the little ghost before looking back to Lindsey.* "Should I do something for the little guy? He looks...a bit down…"

Lindsey: "...I don't know what to do...He wants one of his English Lessons, but…"

M3: *Pauses the game before looking at the collection of games and consoles and handhelds nearby.* "...I think I got something that may at least cheer him up while he waits…"

*He finds a old small handheld device and puts in a particular game before he heads over to Gespenst.*

M3: "Hey Gespenst. Do you need something to do while you wait for Lindsey to be done?"

Gespenst: *Nods.*

M3: *Hands over the handheld device.* "How about you try this? And if you want to swap it out for something else, just tell me okay?"

Gespenst: *Nods again before accepting the handheld.*

*The ghost then turns on the device and begins playing, focusing on the screen.*

M3: *After returning to the couch and glancing at the ghost for a sec before he looks at Lindsey.* "I think I saw him smile as he was playing that game on the handheld, so I think I solved the problem."

Lindsey: "For now…"

*Time passes by as the couple advances more through the game, but just as they reach a save point…*

Gespenst: *To Triple M, after getting to the couch* "... ...Need… ...new…game… …"

M3: *Quickly saves the game before getting up and swapping out the game in the handheld for Gespenst.* "Here you go, little guy.*

Gespenst: *Makes an appreciative smile before heading back over to the table and playing the game.*

M3: *To Lindsey.* "I think that one will hold him over, and if not, I got a few other games to swap into the handheld."

Lindsey: "Until he asks for another game…Which seems like would be next time we reach a save point..."

M3: *A bit unsure.* "Are you sure about that?"

Lindsey: "...It seems like that...let's make sure…"

*The two get back into the game and advance further, as Gespenst occasionally looks at the TV screen while playing the handheld game.*

*And when they reach a new save point, Gespenst moves off the chair and approaches Triple M.*

Gespenst: *To Triple M.* "... ...Need… …new…game… …"

M3: *Pauses the game and gets up to find a new game to give the ghost, before heading back and swapping out the games.* "Here you go, Gespenst. And you know the rest…"

Gespenst: *Looks at the game on the handheld and smiles at Triple M as a way of saying thanks.*

*The ghost then heads back to the table and plays the game.*

Lindsey: "...Called it…"

M3: *Catching on.* "... ...That little guy knows how to pay attention even when it seems like he isn't…."

Lindsey: *nods*

M3: *Delving deeper on that point.* "...If anything, wouldn't that say something about how well he learns? He learned how to watch the screen over here and act when he sees something specific like a save point…"

Lindsey: "It seems so…"

M3: *Driving the point home.* "So...maybe you take a break from this and give him that English Lesson? At least if gets done, we can get back to this without having to stop every time when we reach a save point…"

Lindsey: "...True...Alright, let's go…"

*The couple gets off the couch and approaches the ghost, who looks up from the handheld.*

Gespenst: *To Lindsey.* "... … ...Time… ...for… ...English…. ...Lesson… …?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Yeah...Time for the English lesson…"

M3: *Offers a suggestion.* "And perhaps it would be best for you two to sit on the couch instead of sitting on these chairs while that goes on?"

Gespenst: *Nods before heading over to the couch.*

M3; *To Lindsey.* "I'll be over here where he was sitting, so I'm not going to be leaving the room, okay?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Ok…"

*Lindsey heads over to the couch, sitting on the other end of the couch as Gespenst patiently waits for her to begin with the English Lesson.*

*It shortly began after that moment and the Boo made sure to listen and respond back when it needed to.*

*The lesson went on and on…*

End Chapter 48.


	50. Chapter 49: Frustrating Survival

**Chapter 49: Frustrating Survival**

 **The next day...**

*The Residential Area was adrift in sleep...for some people as others woke up early in the morning to get up and do their routines. One such individual was Triple M, who had his routine be performing daily tasks around the Studio.*

*Or it would have...If he wasn't still sleeping in his bed inside his room.*

*Time passed as everyone else woke up and went on with their days, save for one that went over to where his room was…*

Lindsey: *goes to visit Triple-M… … ...only to discover, when she arrived, a note on his door…*

Gene: *Exits his room and then sees Lindsey at Triple M's door.* "Waiting for the boss, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "...Yeah…"

Gene: *Gets closer to the door, seeing the note as well.* "... ...'If anyone needs me, I'm sleeping in today. Please don't disturb me unless it's really important. Signed, Triple M.'" *Looks to Lindsey.* "...He'll probably be up soon...So, why don't you go do something else than just stand around here, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *sighs sadly* "Alright…" *mutters* "This better not be a sign of how my day's gonna go…"

Gene: *Just says, "Maybe you should you go over to the Break Room and get something to for Triple M to eat for when he gets up? He'd probably like that…If you want to do something like that…"*

Lindsey: "Alright…"

*Gene ends up heading off on his own, as Lindsey took his suggestion and made her way to the Break Room.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the Break Room...**

*The room was filled with the stench of food being cooked… ...rather poorly as two particular people were working with the devices inside the room.*

Kyle: *After getting his breakfast finished, he looks over to Aria.* "...Are you sure you don't need my help with cooking?"

Aria: "I want to try to apply what I learned...I'm going to need to do this myself eventually…"

Kyle: "Well… ...Just remember to not get too caught up in your hubris and ask for help if you need it…"

Aria: "I won't, I won't…"

*The Courier then took his meal over to one of the nearby tables and let the Tactician handle things by herself at the moment...*

*And despite the fact that she wasn't usually that good at cooking, she managed to take her lessons to heart and kept things under control.*

Kyle: *Checking in.* "Everything alright overthere?"

Aria: "Just fine…"

*Things keep going well as Aria moved onto the next step of actually getting the food ready, and places the food in the appropriate locations to let them cook up.*

*Time passes as the Courier dug into his meal and then sends his plate and trash away before returning back to the table, keeping an eye on Aria.*

Kyle: *Smelling something.* "... ...Everything still going well, Aria?"

Aria: "Going fine…"

*The smell slowly starts getting worse, which Kyle notices as he keeps watching Aria.*

Kyle: *Asking yet again.* "...Are you really sure everything is going well, Aria?"

Aria: "... … ...Not entirely…"

*Just as Kyle got up and was to make sure to check up close how Aria was doing, Lindsey ends up entering the room.*

Kyle: *Checking what Aria was doing.* "You...are actually doing well, save for the pancakes. You need to grab the pan and-"

*The Courier grabs the handle, without a mitten or glove on and burns his hand. He then ends up jerking his arm in a way that sent the brunt pancakes flying into the air…*

*...As they ended up landing on Lindsey…*

Kyle: *Quickly gets his hand treated with cold water.* "And that's why you always wear something to…" *Notices Lindsey, still covered in burnt pancakes.* "... … ...Sorry….about that...I didn't intend for that...to happen….Lindsey… ..."

Lindsey: "What the HELL?! Oh, if this is any indication of how my day is going to go, I might as well go back to bed!" *storms off*

Kyle: *To Aria, a bit worried.* "... ...I think she forgot to clean the food off her before she left…"

Aria: *gulps*

*The two quickly clean up the room and make sure everything is put away before they left the room.*

* * *

*Back in the Residential Area…*

*Lindsey ends up heading directly to her room as she enters the hallway filled with the residential rooms, just as Triple M finished exiting his room.*

M3: *Looking around, till he sees Lindsey.* "Good afternoon, Lindsey. How…" *Notices the food still on her and her expression.* "... ...Is everything alright….with you?"

Lindsey: *deadpans* "...Peachy…"

M3: *Noting her response.* "... … ...How about you go get cleaned up and met me back here? I think I have something in mind that will cheer you up, hopefully…"

Lindsey: *sighs* "Alright…" *departs*

*Some time passes as Lindsey returns all cleaned up and looking a bit better, demeanor wise.*

M3: *To Lindsey, to make her feel better.* "You know, I think you look pretty beautiful today, Lindsey."

Lindsey: "Uhm...thanks…"

M3: "So… ...How about we go over to the Rec Room and get back to playing that game we were playing yesterday? We still have that boss to defeat..."

Lindsey: *gulps a bit* "I guess…"

M3: *Carefully gets a bit closer to her.* "Do you think you need a hug or something to pick you up from the way you're feeling now? Cause you're making me want to do that...but I'd only do so if you want me to..."

Lindsey: "... … ...Alright…"

M3: "You sure?"

Lindsey: "So far...I've had a horrible day, and...I'm afraid of it only getting worse…"

M3: *Slowly begins hugging her, as he makes sure to say, "Look...I'm here to make sure the rest of today goes well and I promise it will be better. You got that, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *nods* "Alright…"

M3: *Stops hugging her before he says, "And I'm sorry if you didn't want to be hugged, but you look like you needed one… ... ...So, you want to get going now?"*

Lindsey: *nods*

*The couple then gets on the move, making their way to the Rec Room.*

* * *

 **Inside the Rec Room, a few minutes later...**

*The couple ends up arriving in the Rec Room, ready to get onto playing the game after they crash on the couch. That didn't end up happening because there was two others already on the couch, with those being GotM Connor and ZS Connor.*

*It also didn't help that the two Connors were also playing the game Triple M and Lindsey were planning on playing.*

M3: *To the Connors, after seeing them playing the game.* "Hey, can you two please play something else and not sit here on the couch?"

GotM Connor: *In response.* "Sorry, I'm not willing to give up this spot and the game right now. But if you come back later, I'll do so."

ZS Connor: *Also responding.* "Same over here…"

M3: "But how long is that going to be?"

GotM Connor: "Depends...Though if I had to give you the best estimate...It'd be about 2 hours."

M3: "And if that's not the case?"

ZS Connor: *Chips in with, "At least 3 hours…"*

M3: *To Lindsey.* "I know I said we were going to play that game...But we'll have to wait first for these two to clear out."

Lindsey: *whimpers*

M3: *Thinking up on the spot.* "... ...How about we go watch some TV together in the Living Room and… ..while we head there, I handle 'something' I've been meaning to do for a while. That sound okay with you?"

Lindsey: *quietly nods*

*The couple then departs from the room and begins moving down the hallway leading to the Living Room.*

*After making sure to look out for anyone and finding no one else in front or behind them, M3 focuses on Lindsey.*

M3: *Asks, "So do you still have that second crystal with you, Lindsey?"*

Lindsey: *nods* "Yes...why?"

M3: "I think...I'm going to use it today, since it's been long enough since I used the last one…"

Lindsey: *blinks, then gives a small, sincere smile* "Alright, let me go get it!" *runs off*

M3: *Not wanting to run and catch up with her, he calls out, * "Just meet me at the Living Room, okay? I'm probably get there before you get back to me."

*The Studio Head keeps moving, reaching the Living Room and enters it without noticing the makeshift trap wire carefully set up at the entrance after Lindsey ran through the room.*

*The wire breaks, making a mechanism also connected to it move, which then causes a row of books to fall like dominos across the table in the room. The last book then lands on a switch, which causes the nearby modified Fat Man to send its bowling ball down a makeshift track that hits a makeshift support, causing a styrofoam cup full of cold water to fall onto Triple M.*

*Or at least… That is what was suppose to happen if everything went to plan. Instead, the modified Fat Man malfunctions, not sending the bowling ball down the track at all.*

*The people who set up this whole thing emerge out of their hiding spots, showing that it was Cait, Veronica, Leon, Travis, and Peregrine Connor carrying his own camera.*

M3: *Looking at the setup.* "...Was this supposed to do something?"

Cait: *Sounding very disappointed.* "Yes, it was. That stupid bowling ball launcher was suppose to send that ball down the track."

*It was then at this point that Lindsey returned to the Living Room, with the Jump Crystal in her hand.*

M3: *To the attempted pranksters.* "Why don't you guys clean this stuff up before-"

*And in the case of worst timing for things to start working, the modified Fat Man finally stopped malfunctioning and actually did its job. It...however, did its job too well...As it fired off the bowling ball and struck Triple M dead on in the torso.*

*And in the further case, it was absolutely safe to say he fell like a bowling pin after the bowling ball landed a 'strike' on him.*

Lindsey: *glares as the perpetrators...Perks: Terrifying Presence (Fallout), Intimidating Persona (Overlord the Game), Infernal Intimidation (Ghost Rider), Nightmare Fuel (Nightmare on Elm Street), Intimidating Manner (Drakengard), Fire In His Eyes (Generic Western), and The Only One He Ever Feared (Harry Potter) Active; Has the expression of someone who'd been pushed too damned far*

Cait: *Terrified from the glare Lindsey was giving.* .* "... ...We didn't intend… ...for that...to happen…"

Leon: *Also terrified.* "It.. ..was just…"

Travis: *Completely unnerved as well.* "... ...Just suppose to… …"

Peregrine Connor: *Unnerved as well.* "... ...Make that... Water…fall on…"

Veronica: *Beyond scared.* "...Him… It wans-"

Lindsey: "DON'T...BOTHER! My day...has been ABSOLUTE SHIT! EVERY TIME things seemed like they would get better, AND SOMETHING ELSE SCREWS THINGS UP! I...have HAD IT! You all know Wasteland Survival...right?! LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS WASTELAND!" *snaps her fingers, as the Perpetrators were surrounded by energy...before being sucked into portals and dragged away; Snorts, before snapping her fingers again, before spawning a monitor, which showed various readouts, including a map, and several views...all centered upon where portals appeared...before depositing the hapless Pranksters*

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

*All five of the Pranksters were stuck in the pathway inside the portals, except they all felt like they falling and falling…*

*Until they all suddenly got spat out sideways of the portals and land on their sides when they hit the ground. It took a moment for them to recover...As they got up and noticed they were not in the Studio anymore.*

*Instead, from what they could see...They were in the middle of some forsaken land with scorched ground as far as they could see in either direction.*

Peregrine Connor: *Saying what was on everyone's mind.* "Okay… ...Where...in the world are we?"

Lindsey: *telepathically* "Another world...another universe to be exact...Welcome to the universe of Ark: Survival Evolved...Scorched Earth DLC! Here, you'll find Bandits, Killer Mantises, Dinosaurs, and other nasty little things..."

Cait: *Talking back, saying something that they were all concerned about.* "As much as that sounds really lovely...How are we supposed to get back?! And don't you think this is going overboard as well?!"

Lindsey: "Relax, it's not like if you die, it's Game Over...you'll just be sent back to the Studio, with the last 5 minutes of your memory erased. You know, to avoid any trauma from the incident…"

Veronica: *Bringing up a possibly unfactored problem.* "Except...What about the rest of us if either of us witness that? Do you think about that?"

Lindsey: "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it...it's likely that if you DO encounter something that kills one of you, you'll all probably be toast before 5 minutes passes anyways…Especially if you run into something like a Giga or a Wyvern..."

Leon: *In a deadpan tone.* "That's very reassuring, Lindsey…"

Peregrine Connor: *Makes sure to repeat one thing Cait said.* "But how are we supposed to get out of this Ark World?"

Lindsey: "Simple: Defeat the Bosses, find the Tek Cave, and defeat the Overseer; once that happens, instead of the usual 'Ascension', you'll be warped back to the Studio, unharmed, and with a lot of neat new stuff too...Maybe even 10 of the things you end up taming each! And I WOULD recommend at least TRYING to tame stuff, because if you don't...things like a Giga or Wyvern won't fall EASILY to simple guns..and this isn't the original Scorched Earth, either, this is my personal crafted version, meaning that if you find and piss off a Titanosaur, well, you're pretty much screwed...with or without tames, now that I think about it...unless you have something that can make you flee REALLY REALLY quick!"

Travis: *In response.* "I think we'll be able to handle ourselves out here...Even if this a different Wasteland altogether."

Cait: "I know I can…"

Leon: "I've been to a lot of places…"

Veronica: "I've spent years surviving alone and with others…"

Peregrine Connor: *Way less confident.* "... ...And I still got my camera...And my other stuff…"

Lindsey: *giggles creepily* "We shall see… … ...Oh, and watch out behind you…"

*They did...and found a T-Rex standing there...ready to charge…*

Everyone: *Eyes widen as they starting sprinting away as fast as their legs can go.*

*The T-Rex then starts following them, catching ground as they kept on sprinting and kept their eyes open for any way to lose it.*

*As they kept sprinting, Travis found a small cliff up ahead in the direction they were heading that had solid ground below in the gap that he thinks would be jumpable for them.*

*The rest follow him as the T-Rex starts catching up, prompting Peregrine Connor to dig out a grenade from his bag and arm it and throw it behind him.*

*The resulting explosion was loud, causing the T-Rex to stop and figure out the strange sound in case it was a noise of something fiercer nearby.*

*That allowed the group of five to reach the small cliff, which they kept sprinting and made a careful jump down to the lower ground and begin hiding amongst wherever they could.*

*The T-Rex stops searching around, expecting to be attacked as it then notices the runners it was chasing were gone. It goes to the small cliff and looks, but gives up and heads elsewhere for other prey to hunt.*

* * *

*After they were sure it was gone, the group then takes a second to look at each other and then themselves. It quickly became apparent something was different when they checked their left arms, (or in the case of Travis and Leon, their right arms) they found some small gem embedded into them...like it was implanted into them on purpose.*

Peregrine Connor: *Asking, just for any possible answers.* "So...does anyone have any ideas why we have a gem in our arms?"

Leon: *In a witty tone.* "I think that T-Rex was interested in the gems more than the rest of us…"

Cait: *Joins in with, "In that case, I should just cut this out and see it it's worth anything…Anyone have a knife?"*

Travis: *To both of them.* "I think that's enough of that, you two. Let's worry about these gems when we find someplace safer than here…"

Lindsey: *telepathically* "Yeah, I wouldn't cut those out...You'll be needing them…"

Peregrine Connor: "Aren't you supposed to be letting us figure this stuff out and not provide insight on what we should doing?"

Lindsey: "I'm not telling you HOW you're gonna need it, but if you want to survive, you'll be needing those Implants...Just because I wanna punish you for what happened, doesn't mean your deaths are part of that punishment...Heck, like I said, survival means you get a few rewards for surviving said gauntlet, after all…"

Leon: *In a deadpan tone.* "Then why am I not enjoying this experience? By all means, this sounds like a 'lovely' challenge that anyone can enjoy..."

Lindsey: "Because even if you do get rewards for surviving, this is STILL a PUNISHMENT…You're not SUPPOSED to enjoy it...be lucky I didn't put you in Aberration: instead of a clean wasteland, you'd have a radioactive jungle on your hands, and I felt this would be easier on you guys…""

Veronica: *Saying something.* "How about we stop talking and you stop talking, Lindsey? If we get that done, we will get back to struggling to figure out what to do and deal with this punishment…That is what you want, don't you?"

Lindsey: "True...it's probably getting late anyways...Watch out for the Troodons and Pulmonoscorpius! I hear they're a _real_ 'knockout'!" *giggles creepily*

*The giggles go away...as everyone in the group takes a deep breath, not liking what she ended on. They then began moving out, heading off in a direction out of the area they were in before they get back on the higher ground.*

*From there, they stick together as they kept their eyes peeled for any hostile creatures or anything they could use to help them out.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Studio…**

*While one of her duplicates was advising/taunting the pranksters/survivors, Lindsey's true self went and took Triple-M to the Medical Ward*

*He was placed on one of the beds inside the Infirmary, still unresponsive due to the damage done to his torso creating too much pain to stay awake.*

Lindsey: *begins using her own powers to heal Triple-M*

*The healing process takes some time, but she makes sure that he will survive and recover fully without any complications.*

*However, the recovery time itself will take a long time, even with Lindsey being there to speed it up.*

* * *

*As she waits for Triple M to recover, the Infirmary door opens and closes while bringing noise to the quiet room.*

*The person who entered was curious about what was going on, so they slowly made their way over to Lindsey and Triple M.*

Gespenst: *Curious, but also worried.* "... … ...What… … is… ...going on… ...?"

Lindsey: *bitterly* "Triple-M was injured by a group of idiots…"

Gespenst: "... ...Is… ...he…. ...going to… ...be alright... …?"

Lindsey: *sighs* "I certainly hope so…"

*The little ghost gets closer and just looks at him, tilting itself in either direction as it was thinking.*

Gespenst: *To Lindsey.* "... ...Go… ...tell… … ...Gene… … ...See you… ...later…"

*The ghost then departs, looking for the Studio Assistant.*

Lindsey: *nods, before turning her attention back towards Triple-M…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on the Ark World...**

*The group of 5 had their weapons out just in case, as Travis and Leon provided light as the sun started to dwindle down the horizon.*

Peregrine Connor: *Checking over the equipment he had via the gem.* "...Apparently I have a Sniper Rifle with me. Does anyone have any ammo?"

Travis: *Checks his Pipboy and pulls out a box of rounds.* "Just make sure to use them sparingly if you can."

Peregrine Connor: *Stores away the box into his bag.* "So, who wants to go searching for food?"

Cait: "I'll go deal with that…"

Leon: *Adds in, "Not without me for backup, Cait."*

Cait: "Fine. Just make sure that light is on."

*The two head off, leaving the group to be composed of the other three.*

Veronica: "I think I'll get to searching for anything we can use, so I'm going to need your light by my side, Travis."

Travis: "Consider it done."

*Those two end up heading off, leaving Peregrine Connor by himself.*

* * *

*While Peregrine Connor began setting up a campfire, Leon and Cait searched around, looking for anything that would be considered editable out in this wretched land.*

Cait: *Checks her shotgun.* "You see anything, Leon?"

Leon: *Looks around, with his Pipboy light.* "Nothing yet…"

*The two keep looking, as they see something like glowing orbs nearby...as they suddenly move.*

Cait: *Gets her gun ready.* "...I think we found something."

Leon: *Keeps his Pipboy light on as he arms his Assault Rifle.* "...Then let's see if they are ready…"

*One of the set of glows advances towards them, as Leon's light shows they were connected to a creature on two legs covered in feathers.*

*The moment they saw it, they opened fired and blasted the creature out of the light as Cait reloaded and shot two more rounds where it was.*

*Another creature just like that one charged towards them, but got sent to the ground filled with lead as Cait finished reloading and got closer to it, making sure it stayed down.*

Cait: *To Leon.* "Please tell me you have something sharp with you that we can use?"

Leon: *Pulls out his Shishkebob, but does not set it on fire.* "How about this?"

*The two begin cutting up the creatures, making sure to get as much as they can.*

* * *

*While that went on, Travis and Veronica spent their time smashing down any rocks they could find or any trees they could cut down. After that, they took whatever grass or anything that was removable from the ground they could use in making a bind or something.*

Veronica: *Lugging around a few rocks and bits of wood in her arms.* "There must be a better way to move these…"

Travis: *Double checks his Pipboy.* "I got enough space to carry a few armfuls...Hand me what you got."

*The former scribe hands over what she was carrying, as the Sole Survivor stores them away into his Pipboy.*

*Two more armfuls of stone and wood get added, before they head off back to where Peregrine Connor was.*

*As they travel back, they notice the glowing orbs that Leon and Cait dealt with and pulls out their weapons.*

Veronica: *Making sure her Power Fist was ready.* "Wish I brought a Laser Rifle with me…"

Travis: *Quips, "Probably be better if you brought a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle…"*

*The creatures attack, earning a white hot set of three bullets to their head for one of them and the other one gets its teeth smashed and the other parts of its face as Veronica kept punching it with her Power Fist.*

Travis: *Uses his light and checks on the dead creatures.* "...How good are you on dragging stuff across the ground?"

Veronica: "Learned a lot of tricks from Kyle...So, I'd say very decent."

*The two then began grabbing the remains of the creatures after making sure they were not alive and dragged them back to Peregrine Connor.*

* * *

*As Peregrine Connor collected anything that was flammable nearby, he added them to the pit surrounding by a circle of rocks. Once he was sure he had enough, he grabbed two hand sized rocks and tried to make a spark with them by banging them together.*

*He keeps trying and trying, having no luck in getting a spark. Getting frustrated, he slams the rocks together, getting a spark to finally happen.*

*The spark starts making a small fire, as he makes sure to give it some oxygen and it spreads across the flammable material in the pit.*

*The small fire then grew larger and larger till it was an actual fire that could stay up by itself. It also provided light, which Peregrine Connor was grateful for.*

*However, this fire got the attention of more glowing orbs out in the darkness...As they moved towards the flame.*

*He hears something out in the dark and sees the glowing orbs...And pulls his Pistol before unloading a massive amount of lead towards the glowing orbs.*

*The orbs fell to the ground, as he made sure to fire like 10 more times where they were just to make sure whatever it was gone.*

*As time passed, he saw the Pipboy lights from Leon and Travis get closer and closer, easing his worries as he saw that they were all fine.*

Veronica: *Noting the fire.* "Good thing you got that up...We found these two creatures trying to attack us."

Travis: "And as you can tell, they didn't win...We did."

Peregrine Connor: "Well, better make sure to cut up whatever meat we can get out of them…"

Cait: *Speaks up.* "We actually got meat already cut up and ready to fry if you give us a sec…"

Leon: *Checks his Pipboy and pulls out some slabs of meat.* "We would have gotten more if it wasn't so difficult physically cutting them out with my Shiskebob…"

Peregrine Connor: *Takes the slabs of meat and sets them up carefully to let them cook.* "At least we got more to gather...Now, we need to build up some shelter…"

*The group then got to work on that, setting up a quick makeshift set of small walls around the campfire as they kept their eyes peeled in case of other creatures traveling through the darkness.*

Peregrine Connor: *After checking on the meat.* "...Okay, the food is ready."

*They all sat down near the fire, still with their weapons nearby as they ate through the cooked meat. For the Wastelanders, it was way better than some of the meat they eaten in their Wasteland. For Peregrine Connor, it was very gamey, but he didn't really care as much as his hunger went away as he ate the meat.*

*They followed that up with cutting up the other creatures and threw their unused remains out into the darkness, cooked their meat, and had the two Pipboy users store away the cooked meat for later.*

Peregrine Connor: *Feeling very tired.* "... I hate to say this, but I need to sleep."

Cait: *Noting how tired she felt.* "Same here…"

Veronica: "Then we better set up a system for who stays up and who sleeps...I'll stay up as the first shift."

Travis: *Makes sure to say, "I'll take second shift."*

Leon: "Guess I'll take third shift…"

Peregrine Connor: "I'll stay up after Leon…"

Cait: "And I'll be the last one...But I'll make sure I get as much sleep as I can before its my turn."

*The group then moves around, setting up who was on guard while the rest tried to sleep.*

*The night went on, as they shifted around…*

End Chapter 49.


	51. Chapter 50: Ark Anxiety, Scorched Luck

**Chapter 50: Ark Anxiety, Scorched Luck**

 **One hour (in Studio Time) later, back at the Studio...**

*Inside the Infirmary was Lindsey, still waiting next to the bed that held Triple M. She kept watch over him as Gene ended up making sure to hook up something earlier that day that would keep him going in terms of having nutrients in his body as he recovered.*

Gene: *After entering via the Infirmary door and seeing Lindsey still next to him.* "Lindsey, I think you need to take a break and let me watch over him for a bit."

Lindsey: "...But I-"

Gene: *Interrupting, but not to be mean.* "I know you want to stay by him, but you can't keep going like this. Just come back in a hour or so, okay?"

Lindsey: *sadly looks down; quietly says* "...Alright…" *leaves sadly*

Gene: *Sighs as he makes sure to replace the item hooked up to Triple M, before he sits down and says to him, "... ...If you can hear me, boss...Just keep resting."*

*The Studio Assistant then keep an eye on him as he occasionally checks his watch for the time.*

* * *

Lindsey: *begins wandering through the studio, trying to figure out what to do...when she finally encounters someone*

IceBite: "Oh, hey Lindsey… … ...is something wrong?"

Lindsey: "Uhm...no...Everything i-..." *sighs* "Actually, yeah, something's up...Some of the Wastelanders and one of the Connors injured Triple-M with some kind of failed prank…"

IceBite: "...I see… … …Hope things go better for you…" *the two begin to part ways...when…; stops* "Say...Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *stops* "...Yeah?"

IceBite: "What do you know of the Mugen Eyecon Ritual?"

Lindsey: "..." *blinks* "...A bit...you should know about it too, with that Jump being one of the ones you gained from your second Crystal...why do you ask?"

IceBite: *takes a breath* "...I intend to do it...that and the Sin Eyecon ritual…"

Lindsey: *wide eyed* "...Are you NUTS?! Those rituals could KILL you!"

IceBite: "And if more threats come to the Studio, more powerful threats? I need to be prepared, and that means having every trick I can get…" *shakes his head* "It HAS to be done…"

Lindsey: *blinks* "...Then meet me at the Medical Area in a few minutes!" *runs off*

IceBite: *blinks, before heading there…*

* * *

*Back at the Infirmary…*

Gene: *Checks on Triple M again, before looking to his watch again.* "... … … …"

*The Studio Assistant moves from the chair, turning on the nearby TV just to have some background noise inside the quiet room.*

*He then gets back on the chair and gets back to keeping an eye on Triple M.*

M3: *Starts moving and then opens his eyes.* "... ...What … … ...happened?"

Gene: *Notices that he was awake.* "...I wish I could tell you, boss. But I have no idea."

M3: *Tries to get up, only to get stopped by pain and Gene.* "... … ...At least… ...I can… open… ...my eyes…"

Gene: *Just says, "You still need to take it easy, boss...Perhaps you'd like to watch some TV?"

M3: *Just nods back.*

Gene: "Then just watch that and tell me if you need anything...I'll be here for a while."

IceBite: *walks in*

Gene: *To Ice, after seeing him.* "Did you come by to see how the boss is doing, Ice?"

IceBite: "Actually, I was directed to come here by Lindsey...I told her some of my plans, and then she told me to head over here...I don't know why, though…"

Gene: "Well, just make sure to keep it quiet if you can. The boss needs to take it easy from here on out with as much rest as he can get."

M3: *Looks over to Ice, only just to wave at him before looking back towards the TV.*

IceBite: *nods, and is about to say something, when…*

Lindsey: *runs in* "Alright, now-" *see's Triple-M awake* "Are you alright?!"

M3: *Gives a weak, "... ...At least… … ...I'm awake... …Still… ...feel… ...terrible… ..."*

Lindsey: "Well, hopefully these will help…" *draws 3 Jump Crystals* "...Because of recent goings on, I not only got your remaining Jump Crystal, but I also made you another one…"

M3: *Notices the 3 crystals.* "... ...You...said… that you… ...made 1 more...But I see… ..you have three… ...instead…"

Lindsey: "Yeah...IceBite mentioned he had some plans, and...I felt it'd be wise if he had a BIT more power before he tried said plans…"

Gene: *Speaking up.* "...But you did tell him about what goes on when you make those, right?"

Lindsey: "Never been a need, and I'm the one who believes it's necessary, so it was my idea anyways…"

IceBite: "Wait, wait, wait...let me see if I have things straight… … ...you called me here to give me a new Jump Crystal, so I can have the power to do those Eyecon Rituals?"

Lindsey: *nods*

Gene: *Hearing that.* "Eyecon Rituals? What… ...are you guys referring to?"

IceBite: "Among the things I got from the Second Jump Crystal include knowledge on a series of rituals that either create or enhance Eyecons…" *pulls out an Ore Eyecon* "...I mentioned I was going to perform said rituals to gain more powerful Eyecons, and...apparently, this is Lindsey's response…"

Gene: *Pauses before saying, "Well...Can either of you just make sure to handle this without causing any commotion? I need to get something for myself and the boss…"*

Lindsey: "My point is, I have Jump Crystals to give, so, that's why I'm here…" *approaches Triple-M* "You ready? Do remember to use one at a time, this time…"

M3: *Tries to reach out...But is unable to do so because of the pain.* "... ...I… ...I'm not… ...ready… ...I'm...sorry… ...Lindsey…"

Lindsey: "It's the pain, I take it?"

M3: *Nods back.*

Lindsey: "Alright...when you're better then…" *turns to IceBite* "Well, I guess I might as well give you your's now…" *passes it to him*

IceBite: *receives the Jump Crystal, which then glows… … ...then begins crackling with energy* "What the-"

Gene: "What's with-"

Lindsey: "What's going on?!"

*Energy begins crackling more...until finally, the glow consumes the room...before it disappears...and IceBite was gone…*

M3: *Disoriented from the glow and energy.* "... ...What… ...happened?"

Gene: *A bit stunned.* "... … ...I think Ice just disappeared…"

Lindsey: "What happened? Alright...let's see…" *concentrates… … ...before her eyes widen* "... _No_ …" *Hand immediately begins glowing and touches Triple-M on the shoulder, using her powers to rapidly heal him…*

*The Studio Head felt all of his pain and disorientation go away as the rest of him, especially his torso, felt like they were never weak or harmed at all.*

M3: *Sounding like he normally does.* "...I feel like a million dollars and then some."

Lindsey: "Good, because if what I think happened DID… … ...then my day REALLY sucks… … …" *Then warps all of them...to the Living room, where a distortion was currently…* "Alright, you guys, into the Temporal Displacement Field!" *enters the field...before dispersing her copy and beginning to switch around the monitor as if searching for something*

Gene: *Utterly confused at what was going on.* "... ...Okay, what is going on?"

M3: *In the same boat as Gene.* "...Same here….What is going on? And why was this field in the Living Room, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: *continues searching, muttering, before, "...Ah hell! THERE HE IS!"

*On the screen, in a wasteland...was IceBite, who looked UTTERLY confused*

M3: "...Why is Ice in the middle in the middle of nowhere?"

Gene: "...I don't think that is just any patch of land...It looks like he is in the middle of some sun dried land…"

Lindsey: "Ark...Scorched Earth… … ...Ark must have been one of the Jumps he got, and something must have caused the Jump Crystal to malfunction and send him there…"

M3: *Still confused.* "Well, can't you get him out of there and back to the Studio?"

Lindsey: "Do you think I would be in such a state if things were THAT simple?! He's now bound by the same condition as the others!"

Gene: "Others?"

Lindsey: "...I sent the idiots who injured Triple-M to the Ark...they have a way to get back: either they die and are revived here, with the last 5 minutes erased from their minds to eliminate trauma...or they find and defeat the Overseer, and they undergo quote-unquote 'Ascension'...They also have all of their regular gear with them, so they have a starting point, and even have basic Jump Perks and Gear..."

M3: *Just stands there, unresponsive from the information overload.*

* * *

Gene: *Manages to get enough figured out to ask, "...Okay, but who were the 'others'? You still haven't said who they were name wise…"*

Lindsey: "Cait, Leon, Veronica, Travis and Peregrine Connor. Part of why I sent them to Scorched Earth: 4 out of the 5 are Wastelanders, and Scorched Earth is basically a Wasteland without the Radiation… … ...but with Dinosaurs, Fantasy Creatures, and alien tech instead..."

Gene: *Replies with, "Okay, that just sounds really, really, stupid if you ask me..."*

Lindsey: "Which part?"

Gene: *Deadpan.* "Everything."

*The Studio Head recovered from the information overload, and speaks up.*

M3: *To Gene.* "What did I miss while I was out?"

Gene: *Trying to explain.* "Basically Cait, Veronica, Leon, Travis, and Peregrine Connor are stuck on this 'Scorched Earth' for some prank they did on you...That's the short version."

M3: *Just turns utterly silent, until he says, "And what's the longer version?"

Gene: *Still trying to explain.* "Lindsey sent them there because of whatever they did to injure you and their only ways out is either by death with a memory wipe or defeating some Overseer...And for whatever reason, Ice is also stuck there as well."

M3: "... … … …" *Just moves away from the two in silence.*

Gene: *To Lindsey.* "Is there literally nothing you can do to fix this mess?"

Lindsey: *crosses arms* "...No, I can't… … ...and if I'm being perfectly honest, I wouldn't want to if I could!"

Gene: *A bit dumbfounded at what he heard.* "... ...So even if could you stop this...You don't want to?"

Lindsey: *tears start to fall* "No, I don't...because this day has been nothing but SHIT! When I got up, Triple-M decided to sleep in, then I went to go get something to eat, only to get a facefull of Aria's burnt pancakes, THEN when Triple-M and I decided to try to play the game we've been working on to help me feel better, two of the Connors already took the system over, THEN when we went to try something ELSE, THOSE ASSHOLES injured him! I HAVE HAD IT! Those assholes officially put this day in the running for the worst day of my life, AND I WAS SENT TO A UNIVERSE WHERE NAZIS TOOK OVER THE WORLD IN MY JUMPCHAIN!" *crying*

Gene: *Just looked at her… ...With nothing coming to mind at all for him to say. Instead he just stood there speechless… *

* * *

*Thankfully, Triple M did overhear them talking, which he made sure to head back to them when he heard Lindsey crying.*

M3: *Taking in everything he heard.* "...Lindsey… ...I… ...hate saying this right now… ...But you have to pull yourself together… ...and listen to what I have to say…"

Lindsey: *tries to calm down...only manages to do so enough to hear him*

M3: *Sighs before having to take a deep breath.* "... ...First of all… ...This whole punishment thing for the Wastelanders and the Connor is beyond the scale of what they deserve for what they did. You did some things right by making sure that the whole thing doesn't get worse after its done, but the whole thing still feels wrong in my gut. Secondly… ...If this is one of your worst days ever… … ...I say it could be much worse than this…"

M3: *Continues with, "... ...I may not know the bounds and experiences of what you have done, Lindsey… ...But to say that this is a terrible day is fine. Its saying that it's the worst day you ever had so far is just coming from the way you feel now. Third… ...I know I shouldn't be saying this… … ...But you need to learn how to roll with the punches and everything that goes on… …"*

M3: *Concludes with, "... ...And… ...Despite the words I said that were hurtful… ...I… I still love you… ...I promised I would do everything I can to make you not worry about me...But you're making me worry about you now… ...And I want to do anything and everything to stop it… ...Lindsey."*

Lindsey: "...I normally can 'roll with the punches'...but I turned off most of my emotion control perks when I came here, to allow some of my abilities to take a break…It pretty much puts my emotion control back to how it was when my Chain began… … ...which wasn't much..."

M3: *Just says as his response, "... ...Then maybe that's something you need to work on… ...I know… ...you are just here on a vacation and you have these perks and whatnot that can make it moot… ...But at the core...The girl I know as Lindsey needs help… ...And I want to… ...help her… ...I want to… help you, Lindsey."*

*He then pulls her away from the screen, giving her the most comforting hug he can muster...as he finally cracks and begins tearing up as he continues hugging her.*

Lindsey: *Hugs back, still crying*

M3: *Still hugging, while actually crying now.* "... I… ...really… love… you...Lindsey. You… ...are… ...what… ...my… heart… ...points… to."

Lindsey: *also still hugging and crying* "...I-I...love you t-too...That's probably...w-what made this d-day so horrible t-to me...w-with y-you getting h-hurt…

*The two lovers continue holding on to each other as they cry, making the only other person there actually shed tears as well from hearing how they loved each other.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Ark World…**

*The sun rose as the adrift sleepers in the makeshift base awoke, and the ones standing guard take a deep breath of relief.*

Peregrine Connor: *To Cait.* "We can take it a bit easier now…"

Cait: *Still on guard, just in case.* "You can...I'm making sure nothing gets to us."

*The other three Wastelands quickly get ready as they make sure to have their weapons on standby as Peregrine Connor says something.*

Peregrine Connor: "So now that we spent at least one night here, what should we do?"

Travis: *On the spot.* "Probably stay here till we build a better and more secure base for ourselves and then explore to find a better location to make a base in."

Veronica: *Adds on.* "Of course, we need to figure what these gems can do for us, so that would be another priority."

Leon *Joins in.* "And we need to find a source of water, since I don't see any around here…"

Peregrine Connor: *Jots that all down in his mind.* "Okay...Is there anything else?"

Cait: *To the others as she readies her shotgun.* "Yeah...I saw at least three people heading towards us...And I don't think they are coming by as a welcoming party."

*The group gets ready and then follow Cait to the side of the base she was looking out from.*

*Right away, they notice the people heading towards them were riding on some creatures and armed with metal swords.*

Travis: *Calls out to them.* "What do you want?"

Creature Rider: *Simple...Just hand over everything you got and we'll let you live...For however long that'll be."

Travis: *Finding some similarity with this idiot.* "How about this? You just go on your way and we'll do the same? No one loses anything…"

Creature Rider: *Laughs like what he heard was a joke.* "Nice one...You must be a comedian. Now hand over your stuff before send our Raptors after you…"

Travis: *Swaps out his Lever-Action Rifle for his Laser Musket.* "How about I cut to the chase...You take a step further and everything and everyone in your group is going to straight to the ground where you belong."

*The Raptor Bandits then charged, along with their little group of Raptor following them...As the one who spoke got his head shot by a laser, taking him out as he collapsed to the ground not moving.*

*A hail of gunfire, plasma, and lasers broke out as the remaining Raptor Bandits and Raptors kept moving towards the group. The unridden Raptors fell to the ground, either as a puddle of goop, pile of red ashes, or ridden with lead.*

*The two Raptor Bandits managed to make it to their base, but not before their rides ended up getting taken care of, leaving them to attack on foot.*

*The first one to attack tried to slash down Leon, but was meet with a Power Fist to the face that made him miss. It was then followed up by a uppercut that sent him flying back as his eyes closed from the immense pain he felt when he landed back on the ground.*

*The second one tried to strike Leon, but got bashed in the gut with the butt of Cait's shotgun and then got bashed by the same part in the head as a follow up. Once he fell down, Cait took her foot and slammed it down hard on his gut, before doing it again and again.*

*The unridden Raptors kept attacking, but got picked off as Leon and Travis blasted them with their energy weapons.*

* * *

*The remaining Bandit was lifted up by Leon and Travis, noting that he was still able to move around despite the damage he took.*

Travis: *To the Bandit.* "...Now do me a solid favor...Take your stupid mind elsewhere and don't think of bothering us again, you got it?"

Bandit: *Just nods back in fear.*

Travis: "Good...Now stand still.."

*The Bandit gets sucker punched in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.*

Leon: *Already removing stuff from the man's outfit.* "I could use a hand here…"

*Everyone else helped out as they removed anything valuable from him, before carrying him off a ways from the base before taking everything else on him before throwing him to the ground and leaving him there.*

*As they moved back to the base, Cait ended up saying something.*

Cait: "Well...At least if we got Bandits out here among us...We can pick them off for their supplies if they decide to attack us."

Travis: *In response.* "Seems there are just people that believe in the Raider lifestyle of all take and no give back…"

Veronica: "At least these guys weren't the Fiends…"

Leon: "At least they weren't Talon Company...I hate those idiots…"

Peregrine Connor: "How about we get back to what we need to do first? We still need to clean the base of those Raptor bodies…"

*The Wastelanders note that as they sigh as the work needed to be done…*

* * *

*The base was cleaned out of the Raptor Bodies after Leon noticed something when he struck one of them with a stone hatchet found amongst the Bandits' equipment. For some reason, the body he struck it on multiple times had all of its meat and hide cleaned off just like that.*

*The problem he has was figuring out where it went, which Peregrine Connor helped him figured out by using the gem on his arm as they figured out to make it work. It apparently went to a inventory that they can see via a hologram out in front of them.*

*From there, they kept tinkering with the gem, finding more functions they could be doing and then relayed that to the others. Soon after that, the remaining Raptor bodies were struck with the stone equipment from the bandits and got picked clean of hide and meat after repeatedly striking them.*

*The Bandits got buried into the ground, as their stuff beyond the stone equipment was split amongst the group. After that, Leon and Cait went back to hunting as Veronica and Travis were assisted by Peregrine Connor as they tried to build up the base.*

*Shortly after getting into the work, the trio discovered something called 'Engrams' among the setup with their gems. Apparently, they had reached 'Level 7' and were able to create a lot of things after buying them.*

*After they bought everything they could, they found that they had a hologram list of what they needed for each to create something based on the current Engram they had up. They tested it out with the materials they already had to create a 'Spear' and just when Travis was going to build one by hand, the gem on his arm activated and created the spear for him.*

*Following that, Veronica and Travis went off together to gather more supplies as Peregrine Connor stayed behind to keep an eye on the stuff they left behind.*

*What felt like a decent bit time passes as the four Wastelanders returned and the knowledge of what was learned was passed around. Apparently while Cait and Leon were out hunting, they found something with their gems where they could level up 'Stats'.*

*The rest of the group found that out as they worked with the gem, but came to a conclusion that they shouldn't mess with it until they were sure about what 'Stats' should be improved first over the other choices.*

*With that, they began cooking up all the raw meat, as they kept their eyes peeled just in case…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Studio…**

*After the emotional scene between Triple M and Lindsey ended, Gene was told to leave by Lindsey since this matter wasn't involved with him. The Studio Assistant wanted to express his concerns, but held his tongue as he left the Field.*

M3: *Once Gene was gone.* "So...should I get going as well since there's not much I can do?"

Lindsey: "...I wouldn't mind if you stayed here and helped me keep an eye on things… … ...what? You didn't think I'd leave them high and dry, did you? I was gonna stick around to make sure things didn't get out of hand. It's a punishment, not a suicide mission…"

M3: *In response.* "Okay, but what do I need to know if I need to keep an eye on them?"

Lindsey: "Mostly keep an eye out for the major things, like a Giganotosaurus or Titanosaur; if the former, we need to help there steer clear. If the latter, it's likely they already see it, and we need to stress that they shouldn't get near it...Basically, stuff that would most certainly wipe them out. If it's POSSIBLE they can take it on, then we leave them be…"

M3: *Nods, but makes sure to say, "You'll have to show me what those first two creatures you mentioned...But I understand what I should be doing."*

Lindsey: *nods and then goes into a more in-depth briefing for Triple-M, mostly on what the group is likely to encounter, both in the normal Scorched Earth, and in Lindsey's specially-added Oasis…*

*As that went on, someone else entered the Field, mostly confused as they saw Triple M and Lindsey.*

Alma: "Alright...what's going on here?"

M3: *To Lindsey.* "Why don't you explain it to her while I get some time in keeping an eye on them? Or should I talk to her instead and you keep an eye on them?"

Lindsey: *sighs...before explaining it to Alma*

Alma: *freezes upon hearing about IceBite's 'accident'...* "... … ...Send me there…"

Lindsey: "I beg your pardon?"

Alma: "Send me there...NOW!"

M3: "But you'll be stuck there just like him if Lindsey sends you there, Alma…"

Alma: "You should know by now I don't care! While I can't speak for how he is now, IceBite once said he had no natural survival skills...while this may be before the Jump Crystal thing, I still don't want to leave him there alone!"

M3: *Saying something in response.* "Except he's not exactly alone out there…"

Alma: "Is there anyone with him, as in within the same several meters as him, at this moment?"

M3: *Retorts, "As far as I know...No…"*

Alma: "Then send me over!"

Lindsey: "... … .." *sighs* "Alright… … ...I'll send you over...but I'm also equipping you for the Ark…"

M3: *Quickly adds, "And just be aware you'll be sent to a world full of dinosaurs and a lot of other things like wyverns and whatnot...But I take it that also doesn't mean much to you, Alma?"*

Alma: *deadpan* "I'm from a world where Dragons, Demons, and…" *gulps* "P-Possessed P-P-Pianos…" *shakes her head rapidly* "...Are real…"

M3: *Retorts, but not in a mean tone.* "At least you'll know what you're getting into...Even if it's a moot point to you, Alma…"

Alma: *nods*

Lindsey: *sighs, before producing a ball of energy in her hand* "Alright...prepare yourself…" *sends the ball of energy toward Alma...before it consumes her and she disappears; then turns back to the monitor...as Alma appears near IceBite's current position* "... … ...We should probably tell the others that those two are also there, shouldn't we?"

M3: "Yeah...Probably be best, just so they know there aren't just enemies out there…"

*The two then look to the monitor as it shifts to the group of five.*

* * *

 **Some time later, back in the Ark World...**

*Just as they were chewing down on cooked Raptor meat, the group ends up hearing something…*

Lindsey: *telepathically; sounds like she just calmed down from having a good cry* "Guys! We have a situation!"

Peregrine Connor: *After he gets done eating.* "What's going on, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "Not to long ago, our time, I readied to give Jump Crystals to Triple-M and IceBite...Triple-M was too injured to accept his, so I gave IceBite his… … ...His, erm...malfunctioned…"

Leon: "And I take it whatever happened isn't good?"

Travis: *Jumps in with, "Is he at least safe at the moment?"*

Lindsey: "Yes, fortunately, despite the malfunction, his Jump Crystal worked, and he has quite the collection of stuff from the Ark under his command...however, according to Alma, before the Jump Crystals, he had no survival skills, so we can't rely on any he _may_ have gotten from the Jump Crystals...I already sent Alma to help him, at her demands...but I felt it wise to warn you he was there...I might suggest trying to find him...For both your benefit of being in a more defensible position, while he'd be able to rely on your survival expertise… … …"

Veronica: *Noting in what she said.* "I take it however, you won't tell where he is...Am I correct?"

Lindsey: "I'll say when he gets into any major danger...all I'll tell you now is that he's somewhere to the west… … ...And pulling some stupid stunts, that, if they work out, could pretty much secure his position in the Ark..."

Cait: "Then I hope for his sake they don't backfire on him...And he looks for us if he knows we are here..."

Lindsey: "Alright...good luck out there!"

*The group gets back to eating, but make sure to add another priority to their list. And after their meal was done, they got back to work on building up the base.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere, in the western mountains...**

IceBite: "-pid Jump Crystal stupidly malfunctioning and stupidly sending me here…" *sighs before turning to look at what he had* "At least the damned thing WORKED and sent you all here to be with me…"

*Chorus of growls, roars, and chirps*

IceBite: "Alright…" *mounts one of his new 'companions'* "Let's go look around!"

Lightning Wyvern: *Roars, before taking off, the caravan of other creatures following*

*IceBite's group consisted of a wide variety of animals, including a card that said 'I.O.U' and listed the creatures that would have died for sure if sent to this place, with or without IceBite's intervention (of course, a Megalodon would do poorly in the desert, regardless)...*

*Eventually…*

IceBite: "...Woah…" *looks down into a massive canyon with blackened rock and lava at the bottom* "Where is THIS?" *looks around...and sees* "Those are...eggs…" *carefully climbed down towards the egg; checks through his Implant* "...A Poison Wyvern Egg… … ...Hmmm…" *Looks around, sees nothing...and takes the Egg*

*Roars suddenly echo through the Chasm*

IceBite: "Oh crap!" *whistles as best as he can, which calls his Wyvern down; mounts the Wyvern* "Let's GO!"

Lightning Wyvern: *Roars and lifts off*

IceBite: *while dodging Wyvern, he flew toward some of the other nests, stealing additional eggs. Then, once he got enough, he left the chasm, with the caravan waiting at the top, then fleeing into the mountains once more...*

* * *

*Eventually, he gets some distance from the chasm*

IceBite: *pants* "Did I lose them?" *looks...to see 5 Wyverns flying for him* "NOPE! NOPE! I DIDN'T LOSE THEM!"

*The Wyverns close with the group, as IceBite scrambles for his new Sniper Rifle… … ...before a figure burst from the trees, and buried...a large, very _familiar_ battle axe into one Poison Wyvern's skull…Said axe was followed by Triceratops, Raptor, Direwolf, and Carnotaurus*

Alma: "Good...I managed to catch up…"

IceBite: "Alma?! But...how-"

Alma: "I pretty much demanded that Lindsey send me after you…"

M3: *Sounding like he is there.* "I hate to interrupt this moment for you two...But you got Wyverns to deal with first!"

IceBite: "Triple-M? What the-"

Alma: "Daniel, he's right: we need to deal with these Wyverns first… … ...what'd you do to piss them off?"

IceBite: "...I may have...stolen some eggs from them-"

Alma: "STOLEN WYVERN EGGS?! Are you NUTS?! No wonder they're pissed off!"

IceBite: "I didn't do it without reason, so let's worry about taking them out first!"

Alma: *huffs* "The things I do for love…" *draws her own newly-encountered Sniper Rifle, before opening fire*

*The Wyverns began charging the duo, who began firing on them; as they got close, however, Alma unleashed a flurry of Frost Throwing Knives, which the Wyverns, who were used to extreme heat, were weak towards; a few of the Wyverns fell because of that. One last Wyvern managed to reach them, but Alma swung her axe...only moderately damaging it; this one had a fiery aura*

Alma: "Ok...what the hell?!"

IceBite: "Concentrate fire...it's an ALPHA!" *opening fire, while ordering his own Wyvern to fire*

Alma: *nods, then unleashes spell after spell*

*Eventually, the Alpha Wyvern succumbed to the fire, falling*

IceBite: *looks around at the dead Wyverns* "...Thanks for the help, Alma…" *walks over to the deceased Wyverns, and began collecting stuff, which he stored in the Spinosaurus's saddle packs*

Alma: "No problem...now… … …" *glares at IceBite*

IceBite: *turns to Alma...only to gulp at her glare*

Alma: "What reason do you have for doing something so RECKLESS as stealing Wyvern eggs?!"

IceBite: *gulps again* "W-Well...y-y-you see-"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with the Wastelanders and Connor…**

*The base was still being built, but was much more like a building with the thatch walls and other parts being placed around carefully.*

*And as the two builders of the group were working, Cait and Leon went back to being on the guard, keeping an eye out for any creatures or bandits looking to attack them.*

Cait: *Looking down the scope of Travis' Lever-Action Rifle.* "...Rock… ...Rock… ...Ground… ...Dumb looking creature… ...Dumber looking creature…"

Leon: *From his position, looking down the scope of Peregrine Connor's Sniper Rifle.* "...Rock… ...Rock… ...Creature… … … Rock Creature… … ...Creature…-" *Moves back a bit.* "...Is that seriously a Creature made of rock?"

Lindsey: *telepathically* "That's a Rock Elemental. NASTY piece of work...They won't move unless you get too close to it, so keep your distance, and it won't bother you, because if you DO...you'll probably use up ALL of your high explosives taking the thing down…"

Leon: *Putting down the scope and notes the distance before saying back, "...Except it's nowhere near close to us and the only one with explosives is Peregrine Connor. So why are you telling me about it?"*

Lindsey: "Best to know it now...that's one of those threats...you guys aren't ready for…"

Leon: "Well, thank you for that….I guess."

Lindsey: "No problem...Just be sure you have heavy weapons when you decide to take one on...aim for the head and you can tame one!"

Leon: *Quips, "I already have a one of those as a friend. Granted...Wait, does that Regirock actually have a gender?"*

Lindsey: "Nope!"

Leon: "... ...Well, I didn't know that… ...So thanks for that as well...I guess…"

*Things go back to quiet as Leon gets back to searching via the scope seeing that the Rock Elemental was fighting some Bandits off in the distance and winning.*

*Aside from that, not much else was going on…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with IceBite and Alma...**

*The duo were sitting, watching a large cluster of Campfires the two set up. In the middle were 5 Wyvern eggs: 2 Poison, 2 Fire, 1 Lightning.*

Alma: "And you're SURE this is how you incubate Wyvern Eggs?"

IceBite: "That's what I remember from Youtube, and they were sitting in a chasm with lava at the bottom. I'm sure…"

M3: *Chips in with, "I just asked Lindsey...She said the method you are using will work."*

IceBite: *looks at his Implant* "Hmmm...about 15 more minutes, if the Implant is right on their progress…"

Alma: *looks at the underside of her own arm, at her own Implant*

M3: *Talking again.* "You guys doing alright out there?"

IceBite: *nods* "Yeah, doing fine… … …"

M3: *Tries to say something before getting distracted by something.* "It's good to hear that...Now if only we… ….Oh, are you sure about that? It's...been that long?"

*He goes silent shortly after that, leaving the duo by themselves.*

Alma: "...So...why again did you go to the trouble of aggroing the Wyverns by stealing their eggs?"

IceBite: "You can only tame Wyverns here by taking eggs and hatching them...I'm hoping to get a fair number of Wyverns, so we can handle any threat that comes after us…"

Alma: *nods* "Alright...I see…"

IceBite: *nods*

M3: *Talks again.* "Sorry about leaving you guys like that...Or if you overheard what I was saying to Lindsey."

IceBite: "We didn't…"

M3: *Trying to be more professional for some reason.* "Besides that...I heard from Lindsey there may be a village or town near you two."

IceBite: *blinks* "Really?... … ...Alright, I think we'll investigate when I get these Wyverns hatched…"

*Suddenly, movement appeared in the Incubation Pit*

IceBite: "Oh, speaking of which…"

*Soon, the eggs hatched, revealing two brown/red/black wyverns, two green/grey wyverns, and a blue/purple/black wyvern…*

IceBite: *smiles* "There they are...and the Implants says we have a male and female of each...with my current Wyvern being the male for the Lightning Wyverns…" *kneels down, before pulling some Wyvern Milk out of the nearby Preserving Bin, kept cool with some of Alma's magic; begins feeding the Wyverns*

Alma: *kneels down next to him* "So...what are you calling them?"

IceBite: *looks back at the Wyverns* "Hmmm...I think I'm gonna call the Poison Wyverns...hmmm…" *looks through the knowledge one of the Jumps from the Jump Crystal gave him* "...Hmmm...Naaskulaas for the female...and Durnehviir for the male…" *looks at the Lightning Wyvern* "...Hmmm...for the Lightning female...hmmm...maybe...Qolaasstrun...For the Fire ones…" *turns to them* "...Hmmm...Vulyolthur for the female, Paarthurnax for the Male…"

M3: *Speaking up.* "...Don't you have another wyvern there with you, aside from these ones?"

IceBite: *smiles and turns towards it* "...I have a name in mind, and I KNOW I MIGHT be tempting fate with it…but I'll call him..." *smile turns into a smirk* "...Alduin…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with the Wastelanders and the Connor…**

*The Wastelanders were at work still, now just gathering resources and food again as Peregrine Connor stuck to the base.*

*Yet, while he was suppose to be keeping an eye out, he just was looking around via the lens of his camera as he occasionally takes photos of what he sees.*

Peregrine Connor: *Looking around before he spots that Rock Elemental Leon saw earlier and zooms in to take a photo.* "That's one for the collection…"

*He then digs around his bag and pulls out his photo collection and searches out for an open spot to use for later.*

*After finding it, he leaves a bookmark for that page and goes back to looking around via his camera.*

Peregrine Connor: *After not finding anything worthwhile to take a photo of, he talks to himself saying, * "... ...Still wish I wasn't here right now… ...I'd rather be back with my friends at the Studio…"

Lindsey: *telepathically* "Well then, why'd you join them then?"

Peregrine Connor: *Not expecting to hear from Lindsey.* "... ...If you mean the people I'm with now, I joined them because they needed someone with a camera to record the prank. And I only signed on after they promised me that the end result of it was not going to be anything too bad."

Lindsey: "And we ALL saw how THAT worked out…Did you even see ANY issues with the set up?"

Peregrine Connor: *Being completely honest.* "No, I was literally brought in the last minute just before the prank was to go off. It also didn't help that I wasn't able to see the whole set because I was told to hide out of sight."

Lindsey: *sighs irritably* "Well, next time you're asked to film for a prank, _think twice_ , in case you end up caught in the crossfire…"

Peregrine Connor: *In a mixed tone of regret and disappointment.* "...Yeah, I know… … … ...It's just that it would have a good moment to capture, just to see some lighthearted mischief to reflect on…"

Lindsey: "Doesn't look so light-hearted NOW, does it?"

Peregrine Connor: "You don't need to keep telling me, Lindsey...I know. And I know it's not going to change anything, but I'm sorry for being a part of that prank. Now, if you don't mind...I'd like to get back to dealing with this punishment…"

Lindsey: "... … …"

*Things quiet down as Lindsey remains silent, just as the others in the group return back to the base.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with IceBite and Alma...**

*It'd been over 4 days since IceBite's and Alma's arrival, and IceBite's daring raid on the World Scar, and now IceBite's Wyverns were grown, and on their way to the village Triple-M indicated was nearby. IceBite was riding Alduin, while Alma was riding Durnehviir…*

IceBite: "So...what do you suggest we do, when we get there? You're the survival expert here…"

Alma: *thinks for the moment* "We COULD sell out our services to the village. That'd give us a place to stay while we locate the required components to access the Tek Cave..as well as find the Tek Cave…"

IceBite: *nods* "True...alright, so we have a plan, and we have the resources, let's just get there and-"

*Their Wyverns turn a corner...as they find a small village...besieged by a band of raiders.*

IceBite: "Ah, HELL! We have to stop those Raiders!"

Alma: *nods* "Right!"

 ***Music Track: "It's Our Fight" by Steve Jablonsky; Start at 1:17***

*Both Riders set their Wyverns into a dive, the others following them, and they began striking at the Raiders. This shocked both the Raiders and the Village Defenders...*

*...They were both even more shocked when IceBite's and Alma's ground creatures caught up and began wreaking havoc, especially IceBite's T-Rex and Ankylosaurus.*

*The battle continued for a time, as IceBite led his Wyverns on a charge, while Alma dismounted from Durnehviir and joined the battle on the ground.*

*Meanwhile, the defenders watched their reinforcements in awe, with the Wyverns strafing the Raiders, and Alma leading the ground animals in their own strikes.*

*Soon, the Raiders, all but wiped out, attempted to retreat...but there were so few left, that it took only a few more strafing runs to finish them off. Soon, the Wyverns were landed at the main gates of the village, where IceBite and Alma met with the villagers*

 ***End Track at 2:17***

*The leader of the village approached...and began to say something…*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Studio…**

M3: *Baffled.* "Well… ...That's going to be something he'll brag on and on about…"

Lindsey: "What's going on?"

M3: *To Lindsey.* "The village he saved just crowned him as their king...And I just heard them calling him the 'Dragon King'..."

Lindsey: "...And that's all of them?"

M3: *Retorts,"... ...I'm not sure...I heard a lot of voices calling him that, but I also saw some people in the crowd with a uncertain look on their faces compared to others."*

Lindsey: "Probably some people from the modern day...must mean that whatever village it is, it had an ancient or a tribal in charge, I'm guessing…"

M3: "Does mean they may have problems with those modern people?"

Lindsey: "Depends on how IceBite plans to lead them: I'm sure that if he leads fairly, the naysayers will let it slide…"

* * *

 **Back with IceBite and Alma...**

*The duo began moving their gear and equipment into the village; things like their Preserving Bins and IceBite's Tek Equipment were going to definitely up the quality of life for the people here. Already, their groups were preparing an expansion for the village, as messengers were sent out to the village's allies, speaking of their new 'Dragon King', a warrior who commands Dragons (Wyverns, technically, but only the Moderns, and those from the medieval ages) really bothered to differentiate between the two), and offering sanctuary in their expanding village.*

*Meanwhile, IceBite and Alma took their Jump-Acquired setups and put them to use: IceBite began aiding in taming additional creatures to aid in the defense of the town (and gaining a CRAPTON of Implant Levels through it), while Alma began gathering Militia and hunter parties for the newly-growing town; while builders and such also learned from the two, converting civilian structures from thatch to stone, and military ones from wood to metal.*

*Soon, more villagers began arriving, having packed up and began moving. Many were awed when they saw Alduin perched proudly over the town's new Main Gate. Over the next few days, as more and more builders, hunters, tamers, etc. began to arrive.*

*In 3 days time, the village had expanded into a three quarters of a square kilometer in size, and they had introduced Steampunk gear into the city's technology, IceBite idly amused at how much it matched the Steampunk Mod for the game of Ark in his world. They even were beginning construction of a full-sized Airship, to serve as the 'flagship' for not only the town's defense, but also finally to begin hunting down bandits.*

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with the Wastelanders and the Connor…**

*A week passed by for them, as they kept working towards improving their base with whatever they could.*

*They had jumped from 'Level 7' to 'Level 30', allowing them to get more Engrams to buy and use. Some of the things they bought was the Engrams used to create stone structures to act as defense and those with wood structures to replace the thatch.*

*Besides those things, the group started finding metals they could use to replace the stone tools they been relying more and more on with gathering resources.*

*There was also more weapons they were finding among the Engrams, but they didn't get them right away due to the superior weapons they already have from their own equipment or the ones they had inside the gem's inventory.*

*Of course, with their improvements and achievements so far...They were also getting attacked by Bandits more and more often. The group did their best to make sure none of the Bandits were able to flee from the fights they had, but some did slip away.*

*Yet despite the increasing attacks, they remained in relative safety if the occasional hostile creature weren't taken into account.*

* * *

*Inside the base was Peregrine Connor, checking his latest photo collection additions on occasion as he was cooking up a batch of Raptor meat.*

Peregrine Connor: *Notices Cait with a serious look on her face.* "Bandits attacking again?"

Cait: *In a somewhat neutral tone.* "Yeah...Except they brought more this time…"

Peregrine Connor: "How much?"

Cait: "Trust me, you'll see...And get ready to defend at any moment."

*The Irish Wastelander gets moving as does Peregrine Connor as they meet up with the others.*

Peregrine Connor: *Looks beyond their base...only to see a massive group of Bandits riding Raptors heading towards them.* "...How many are there?"

Leon: *Looking down the scope on the rifle he has in his hands.* "...If I counted right...At least 20 on Raptors."

Travis: *Looking to the others.* "If we can't take out enough of them, we may need to make a run for it."

Cait: In response.* "I don't think we need to run. All we have to do is pick them off now and be on the defensive."

Leon: *Fires off a round, nailing a Bandit in the head.* "Already on it…"

*The others quickly break out their weapons and move stuff around as they also begin firing upon the Bandits. Some of the Bandits fall, but their Raptors keep on going without them and Bandits that lost their Raptors broke off into another direction to attack from.*

*Time went on as more bullets, lasers, and plasma were fired from the group in a rapid pace until they had bullets sent back from the few Bandits that had guns on them.*

Travis: *Getting in cover as bullets speed on by.* "Aim for the ones with guns!"

*The group returned a volley of fire, taking out a few of the gun wielding Bandits as the leader of the Bandits decides to step it up.*

Leon: *Taking cover as he reloads his Plasma Rifle, before he gets back up...only to barely dodge out of the way from a blast of plasma sent his way.* "Bad news, one of them has a energy weapon somehow!"

Peregrine Connor: *Keeps firing his Pistol as he quickly sees the Bandit Leader on some high tech saddle equipped Raptor.* "I think I know which one it is...Its the guy with the advanced looking armor!"

*He takes cover just in time as a plasma blast takes out a nearby bit of the structure he was on.*

*The Bandits begin destroying the defenses, as those with ranged weapons kept laying fire upon the group. The group in returned backed off as they made sure to thin the number of Bandits as they moved.*

*The group took out three Bandits and their Raptors as they reach their escape area of the base and made sure they could take whatever they could at the moment with them.*

*The Bandits broke down the defenses, leaving the group with little time to mount onto the four Raptors they had tamed (which was very difficult given how many Raptors they went through due to neither of them being good tamers).*

*The group then took off from their base as Bandits started overrunning it, tearing and smashing anything in their way into bits, looking for the group.*

Peregrine Connor: *Awkwardly riding with Veronica.* "So where do we go from here?"

Travis: *Thinking on the fly.* "We need to head west and hope those Bandits follow us till we can find a position to trap them in."

*The others note that as the group gets spotted by the Bandits swarming in the base, leaving them to head westward.*

*What they didn't notice was that the Bandit Leader sent one of his underlings to relay to the other force to begin advancing after he made one necessary change when he heard the group was fleeing to the west *

* * *

*As the group of survivors continued west, the Bandit Leader and his underlings gave chase once they were sure their base was annihilated.*

Peregrine Connor: *Looking behind him as he holds onto Veronica.* "... ...Guys...I think they brought more than just Raptors…"

*The others kept moving as they made sure to see what Peregrine Connor was talking about…*

*And they saw it right away…*

*The Bandits had brought out a entire dozen of Carnotauruses riders...And leading them was the Bandit Leader on that high tech saddle, still sporting that advanced armor, riding a Yutyrannus.*

*The group kept pushing their Raptors to go fast, as they kept track of the terrain, looking for a place to perform a ambush for the Bandits…*

Lindsey: *telepathically* "Well...this could prove potentially problematic…"

Cait: *In response.* "You know, this would be a good time to help us out!"

Lindsey: "... … ...Meh, for reasons that're a surprise, I don't think I will…you won't need it... ... …"

*Hearing that, they all become silent and focus on fleeing and looking out for a place to have an advantage.*

* * *

*Time passed, as the group kept on the move, reaching a canyon they didn't get the chance to explore while out of their base in their resource runs.*

Travis: *Taking a gamble.* "... ...If we get through this canyon quickly enough, we may be able to set up a area where we can pick them off at the other side…"

Veronica: *Quickly heading in as she says, "Better get on it then...They are catching up!"*

*The others get back on the move, as they enter the canyon with the Bandits still on their tails…*

*The chase kept going on, but soon ended when…*

Cait: *Looking ahead, seeing it was a dead end.* "Oh, just what we need. A dead end in this stupid hunk of land!"

*The group kept moving towards it and hoped off their Raptors to establish a quick line with the terrain around them.*

Travis: *Quickly tells everyone.* "This is it...Pick off any Bandit you can…"

*The group then got out their weapons and waited for the Bandits. At the first sign, they snipe off four Bandits and one Carnotaurus. But they quickly made their advance, bringing the group to fall back further.*

*Despite having their numbers steadily fall, the Bandits never let up in their advancement, prompting Peregrine Connor to start tossing grenades. They didn't do much because of the terrain sending them further they were suppose to go.*

Bandit Leader: *Approaching the group, weapons ready to fire.* "You lot have been a bone in my side for too long. I've lost enough men and conquered fleshes of meat…"

Travis: *Speaking back.* "Actually, I think you could stand to lose more…"

Bandit Leader: *Pauses.* "... ...Just for that, I'll make sure your bones are crushed to dust…Everyone! Attack!"

 ***Music Track: "Rise of the Phoenix 3" by Johannes Bornlöf; Start at 2:38***

*The Raiders and their mounts closed on the Survivors… … ...when suddenly, a Lightning Wyvern's Lightning Breath shot down, creating a kind of 'line in the sand' between the two parties...looking up they saw…*

IceBite: "Hey, assholes! Try picking on someone your own power level!"

*The group sees IceBite, in some kind of high tech armor (similar to the Bandit Leader, in fact), armed with some kind of pistol, and riding...a Wyvern...a Lightning Wyvern specifically, perched above them. Flanking him was a Toxic Wyvern and a Fire Wyvern.*

Cait: *To the Bandit/Raider Leader.* "Seems like your luck ran out, you moron."

*The Bandit Leader grew frustrated and aimed his mounted weapon towards the Wyverns and began opening fire.*

IceBite's Wyverns: *leapt up and entered the air*

*A roar pierces the air...as three more Wyverns, a Lightning, Poison, and Fire Wyvern, flew in from the other direction*

IceBite: "Alduin, sick 'em!"

Alduin: *roars, before going into a dive, firing Lightning Breath, followed by the other Wyverns*

*The Bandits and their mounts scatter, but not in time as the Lighting Breath zaps a large chunk of them, followed by getting roasted or poisoned after that from the other Wyverns.*

Bandit Leader: *Dodges the breath attacks, but not his Yutyrannus.* "No, this not the end! I'm going to take everything! It belongs to me!"

*The Bandit Leader just begins tossing grenades and fires off every ranged weapon he could to damage those Wyverns as he gets joined by the remaining Bandits with ranged weapons.*

*Said Wyverns, however, evaded, until, eventually, Alduin landed, and IceBite dismounted, drawing… … ..a massive greatsword glowing red*

IceBite: "Time to end this, Raider…" *Drew back, and then swung the sword, unleashing a ribbon of red energy, which shot for the Bandit Leader…*

*The energy collided with the Leader, sending him flying across the ground before he landed on his back in a lot of pain. Peregrine Connor took the opportunity to get the jump on him, remove his helmet and then pistol whip him in the head before quickly removing the rest of the armor.*

 ***End Track***

Peregrine Connor: *To the other Wastelanders, as the remaining Bandits were being taken care of.* "Who wants to get the last hit?"

*The Wastelanders all wanted the last hit, so they quickly came to an agreement and each of them placed a gun in their hands before firing at the same time at the unarmored Leader. It was safe to say he was long gone after that…*

* * *

 **After the battle ended...**

*The group took a breather from the energy they used in the fight before they look to IceBite, still in the advance armor as the Wyverns regrouped.*

Cait: *First to speak amongst the group.* "Figures that out of all us here...You'd be the one to have this stuff, Ice."

IceBite: *shrugs*

Leon: *Noting the Wyverns.* "And did you seriously have to bring 6 Wyverns with you?"

IceBite: "I always bring all 6 when on patrol…"

Leon: *Now noting the armor.* "...And where did you find that set of armor? It doesn't look like it belongs to whatever this place is at all…"

IceBite: "Tek Armor...it came with me through the Ark Jump Stuff I got…"

Leon: *Moving on.* "... ...Well, at least you helped us out from that situation we were in...So thank you for that."

IceBite: "No problem…"

Peregrine Connor: *Comparing the armor he took with Ice's armor.* "... ...Pardon, you said you got 'Tek Armor', Ice?"

IceBite: "Yeah...why?"

Peregrine Connor: "Because I believe the Leader of those Bandits has his own suit of Tek Armor...Or he used to before I took it."

*He then shows the pieces of armor he took from the Leader.*

Peregrine Connor: *To Ice, as a follow up.* "Also, can you figure out how damaged this armor is, Ice?"

IceBite: *takes the armor and analyzes it with his Implant* "Hmmm...seems in pretty good condition...for something maintained by a group of Raiders…"

Peregrine Connor: "So just to ask, how good is Tek Armor?"

IceBite: "Some of the best armor available on the Arks, and DEFINITELY better than any modern day stuff…"

Peregrine Connor: "Then in that case, can I have the armor back?"

IceBite: *nods and returns the armor*

*As Peregrine Connor begins equipping the armor, one of the Wastelanders starts talking.*

Veronica: *To Travis.* "We should probably be getting back to our base...Or what's left of it…"

Travis: *In response.* "May as well since it gives a chance to salvage whatever resources we left there."

Cait: *Bringing up a problem with that plan.* "...Except there's no way for us to get there...Our method of transport got taken out…"

IceBite: *shrugs* "I could probably give you a lift…"

Cait: *Looks at the Wyverns, before looking back to Ice.* "In that case, I'd say we take it. And Trav, you should help him figure out which way to go…"

*Travis quickly gave the direction they should be heading before the group ends up picking apart every Bandit of their equipment and getting a ride via the Wyverns.*

* * *

 **Some time later, leaving from the destroyed base...**

 ***Music Track: "Legendary Walk 5" by Johannes Bornlöf***

Cait: *Calling out to Travis while she was riding on a Wyvern.* "You know, I'd rather be riding on a Vertibird than one of these things anyday…"

Travis: *In response.* "Except there's no way any of those exist out here, Cait."

Leon: *Holding onto whatever he could as the group kept flying.* "At least you two seem to be riding on a Wyvern that doesn't dislike you for some reason. This one just seems to not like me as much for whatever reason."

Veronica: *Joining in, except she talks to Ice.* "Hey Ice, how did you manage to get these Wyverns with you?"

IceBite: *pats Alduin on the snout* "Alduin here was among the creatures I got from the Jump Stuff...As for Qolaastrun, the female Lightning Wyvern, the Poison Wyverns Durnehviir (the male) and Naaskulaas (the female), and the Fire Wyverns Paarthurnax (the male) and Vulyolthur (the female)...I...kinda crept into the World Scar and stole a mess of Wyvern Eggs, two of each type specifically…"

Cait: *Recalling from memory.* "Oh, so that explains what Lindsey meant by you doing something incredibly stupid when she informed us that you arrived here…"

IceBite: *sighs* "Please don't chew me out over it: Alma already read me the Riot Act for that one…"

Cait: *Sounding different then she would have been.* "Relax, I was just saying what I heard her say. Besides, it payed off, didn't it?"

IceBite: *nods* "Yeah...it also showed me I do know how to hatch and raise up Wyverns as well..." *points to the Wyverns he hatched* "Those guys are only a week old, and they're already fully grown…"

Veronica: "Fully grown in one week? That's rather quick…"

Leon: *Hearing that.* "Maybe that explains why this one doesn't like me…"

*Their conversation dies off as they approach the Village, allowing the Wastelanders to see what it looked like once they could fully see it.*

 ***Time: 1:36***

Leon: *In response from what he saw.* "What am I looking at?"

Veronica: *Rather impressed.*"I'm pretty sure this beats the time I found a old pipe factory in terms of how many I've seen at once…"

Travis: *Curious.* "Whatever this is...I'm rather impressed."

Cait: *Being the odd one out.* "... ...Am I the only who thinks this stuff is rather basic compared to the stuff in the Pre-War days?"

IceBite: "Try comparing it to what's available here, and not what you've seen in your world…We worked hard to expand THIS far..."

Leon: *After getting a better look and hearing what the others said.* "So what exactly are we looking at, Ice? Is there a name for this whole design thing with the machines?"

IceBite: "The technology? In my world, it's called 'Steampunk'..."

Leon: *Not exactly seeing it.* "...That's the name for the technology?" *Looks again, seeing all of the steam machines.* "...Actually, on second thought, that name makes some sense…"

Veronica: "So, is there a name to go with this 'Steampunk' town, Ice?"

IceBite: *smirks* "...Midlight…"

Veronica: *Retorts, "Is that a play on words for 'Midnight'?"*

IceBite: *shakes head* "Nah, just based off of a location's name from a video game in my world…"

Veronica: *Recalls something she heard Leon said.* "...Speaking of names, didn't you say there was a 'Republic of Dave' out in the Capital, Leon?"

Leon: *Responds with, "Yeah, there was...But its in charge of someone else based on what I remember…"*

IceBite: "We're about to land, everyone, hang on!"

*The Wyverns descend, causing everyone to hand on as Ice said. But just before they reach the ground, the Wyvern Leon was riding on knocks him off and makes him land on the ground on his back. Thankfully it was a rather small fall to the ground…*

Leon: *Just laying there, looking at the sky in a tranquil demeanor.* "Somebody please remind me to not take whatever that Wyvern is called again…"

IceBite: *shrugs* "I dunno what's going on...Paarthurnax is usually the most well-behaved of the 6...ironic considering since he's a Fire Wyvern, you'd expect him to be more hot-headed…"

*The others dropped off to the ground just fine and Cait helps Leon up on his feet, as he gives a mean look at Paarthurnax.*

Paarthurnax: *Almost looks like he's smirking*

Leon: *Does the 'I got my eyes on you' gesture with his hand.*

*The Capital Wastelander then focuses back on the group, as Ice makes sure to get everyone's attention.*

*Before he says anything, another familiar individual arrives*

Alma: *deadpans* "Lookie lookie, the Prankster Brigade shows up…"

Cait: *In response.* "And the gal that will never leave Ice's side is here as well…Just as expected…"

IceBite: "Alright, everyone, let's just calm down… … ...We need to begin planning…"

Cait: *Taking what he said seriously.* "Then lead the way, Ice. Cause I want to get out of this world as soon as possible..."

IceBite: *begins leading the group, soon reaching a complex made entirely out of Steampunk Technology, guarded by a pair of individuals armed with Assault Rifles, armored with Steampunk-based Armor*

Guards: *nod to IceBite* "Milord."

Cait: *To Ice, as they enter the complex.* "These blokes are calling you like that on purpose? What did you even do for them besides getting all of this technology scattered around?"

IceBite: *sighs* "Because of the fact I not only saved their village, but did so leading a bunch of Wyverns, the inhabitants of the village that were from Tribes, Ancient Societies, or Medieval Civilizations named me their 'Dragon King'..."

Cait: *Showing a bit of her old self.* "What kind of a name is 'Dragon King'? You'd think they could come up with a better name than that if they came from the things you mentioned..."

IceBite: "Like I said, it had to do with the Wyverns and the fact I control so many…"

Cait: *Follows up with, "And let me guess, those Jump Crystal things helped you out in that regard?"*

IceBite: "In which one?"

Cait: "...I don't know… ...Taming? Or whatever Lindsey called it when it makes these creatures like you or something…"

IceBite: "Well, Alduin, like I said, I got from the Jump...The other 5 just imprinted on me when I hatched them…"

Cait: *Giving up on her questions.* "... ...Ah forget it. It's hard enough figuring out this whole 'JumpStep' thing is anyway and whatever it relates to what we're currently doing…"

Lindsey: *telepathically* "It's Jump _CHAIN_...and you and the other pranksters are there as _punishment_...IceBite just ended up there by accident, and Alma's there because she demanded to be sent when IceBite was accidently sent…"

Cait: *Remembering her group's ways to get out.* "Then if all of us are here in one way or another, how are Ice and Alma suppose to get out of here?"

Lindsey: "Same as you: defeating the Overseer…"

Veronica: *Jumping in.* "Then what's stopping us from working with Ice and Alma, Lindsey?"

Lindsey: "... … ...To be perfectly honest...nothing…If anything, consider helping IceBite escape part of your punishment..."

Leon: *Jumping in as well.* "Then what's stopping us from finding this Overseer, defeating it, and getting out of here?"

Lindsey: "The fact that you need to unlock the Tek Cave, and to do that, you need to defeat the boss creatures of the world and obtain their relics…"

Leon: *To Ice.* "And I take it you're working on coming up with plans to defeat these bosses and collect those relics?"

IceBite: "To the best of my abilities...I still need to locate the caves with the artifacts needed to summon said bosses…"

Leon: "Of course, in order to do that...You'll need help, especially in survival skills if I recall that you're not that well experienced in said regard…"

IceBite: "Yeah...I will be needing help...it's a good thing you guys are here then...My main concern has been fortifying this town, so I have a home base to which I can return to…"

Veronica: "But just because you have a base to return to doesn't make it easier when your forced to rough it out in the wilderness…" *Pauses.* "So Ice, if you help us out, we'll do the same for you. That sound like a plan?"

IceBite: *nods* "Alright…"

*The two groups then spend the rest of the day preparing the village's defenses and the first boss creature they should focus on. And while that went on, the two onlookers back at the Studio started talking about the boss creatures in general.*

End Chapter 50.


End file.
